


WORK BOX

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 236,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco
Kudos: 5





	1. 【奎葵廷】镜中的维纳斯 1-9END

【奎葵廷】镜中的维纳斯  
蔡徐坤／蔡小葵×朱正廷第一人称，自行避雷  
————————  
壹  
我叫蔡小葵，现在是大学就读。  
我有个哥哥叫蔡徐坤，刚毕业没多久，在世界五百强的公司里做着项目熬着秃头。

我们仨一起住在哥哥公司和我学校中间地段的公寓里。

对，没错，我们仨。  
还有一个人刚才忘了介绍。  
朱正廷，我哥哥的男朋友。  
现在和我们兄弟俩，同居中。  
还有，住这个地方，是因为整栋公寓楼下就是朱正廷经营的舞蹈室，他上下班只需要上下楼。  
简单说来，他包养我们兄弟俩。  
我叫他全名，开玩笑的时候叫他金主爸爸，但我从不叫他大嫂，哥夫什么的，充其量在有外人在场的时候叫他一句正廷哥。

一开始我并不想和他们一起住。  
虽然大家都是男人，你有我有全都有，但不同的地方是，朱正廷美。  
他的脸和肌肉一看就是男人，但是扇动眼睑的时候带着异性的眼波，跳起来抱住你的时候带着可可爱爱的童真。他的美超出性别年龄的局限，你不能用男人或者女人的词汇去定义他是哪种程度的美，甚至无法概括他的美出于何处流向何方。见到他只能高度浓缩出一个字：美。  
——当然，这不是说我哥俩不帅，我自己就是青春可爱派的校草，哥哥走的是成熟稳重的魅力路线。

一个单身成年人，和一对情侣住在一起，多少会带来一些不方便。  
例如我要尽量的避免在我哥出差回来的时候回来，要不早点要不干脆在学校住。上次我打开门的时候，从推开的门缝里看到了从玄关开始散落的公文包，鞋，领带…裤子，我立刻关上了门，开始掏出手机来叫滴滴回学校。  
但是我的手一直在抖，哥哥男朋友仿佛在高潮之前闷着鼻错乱的呼吸，分明只是浅浅的一声  
“嗯”，如雷贯耳。

我第一次意识到他的声音也能这样美。

而他身体的美，我是无意中发现，然而故意去看见的。  
社团刚在一次校际比赛中拿了大奖，庆功宴上有慕名而来的小学妹，喝着啤酒啵唧一口，左脸上的红印层层叠叠，不知道谁是谁的。  
我已经有了几分醉意，但是看着眼前影影幢幢的脸，并没有什么想深入发展的欲望。  
现在已经过了十二点了，回宿舍被舍管阿姨记名，怕不是要找死，我还想要今年的优秀学生称号呢。

打个车回家。  
受不了宿舍古板的作息时间才是我决定搬出来和我哥住的主要原因。当代青年，哪个不吃最贵的补品熬最晚的夜。  
打开门的时候我特意留意了一下，从鞋子来看只有朱正廷在家。  
现在已经入夏，我去厨房找了一瓶冰的矿泉水灌了两口，斜斜地躺在偏厅的长椅上。

迷糊了一会儿，听到门响了，还有脚步声，接着走廊灯亮了，一阵唏唏嗦嗦的声音，然后是我哥低沉的笑声，还有朱正廷跳起来挂在我哥身上，响亮的一个吻。

常规操作罢了，我都不稀罕睁开眼。  
这么大个人跳起来，就算朱正廷练舞蹈的，重力加上重力加速度，怎么也得二百来斤。难怪我哥一边看表格一边举铁。  
“坤，终于回来了，我好想你啊。”朱正廷搂着我哥撒娇了。我哥这段时间跟着项目天南地北的跑，仔细想想，已经有一个多星期不知道我哥上哪去了。

两人还在进行着吃过没吃过，要不要做点面之类的对话的时候，我打算去撒个尿就溜进房，顺便问候我哥出差辛苦了，免得老被他说我没良心。  
可这皮带落地的速度也太快了吧，老大的H皮带扣砸出老大的声响，一会儿我听见朱正廷咯咯笑着抱怨“这沙发太小了”还有我哥说“等我们住了大房子就换个大的”。  
这两句话我都能背下来了，心里翻了个白眼。  
看来暂时不需要我出场了，我提着裤子去客卫，坐在马桶上的我突然镜子里反射出白花花的肉体吸引。  
那肉体的皮肤是那么白，那么细腻，正相对笔直地挺立着，正扭着腰。垂下来的额法挡住的脸，看不见表情，但我看到一双丰厚的唇在吮吸着胸前的乳尖，一双略有过敏发红的手牢牢攥紧着垂下来的白皙手腕  
当镜子里清晰地映出朱正廷濒临高潮的脸时，我看清了他微微蹙起的眉，还有半垂下的眼眸，漂浮起山林里大雨过后扬起的浓雾。  
他在情欲中的脸并没有寻常的扭曲，反而比平时他撒娇的时候更清冷，带着维纳斯从贝壳里诞生的那股高贵。  
和他做爱是你给他的供养。

比我现在打开的热水，从花洒里喷出的雾气还要深重。  
我又想起了搜肠刮肚的一个字：美。  
我的小弟弟也觉得美。  
于是我要洗澡，洗掉我刚才见到的眉眼，洗掉我刚才自慰撒出的精液。

那是我第一次觉得做爱这件事不仅是肉体交流，也不单纯是精力发泄，当它美到极致的时候，就成为了一门艺术。  
——————  
“接下来我得出去派驻两周，家里的事情正正就多操心点，小葵你也要做点家务事。”某个暑假的上午，我哥在餐桌边和我说话。  
暑假开始了，我被选中参加学校的建模小组，隔三差五就要就在机房跑数据，大概是不会有什么时间回来的。我看着朱正廷正在忙碌准备早餐的背影，乖巧的点点头。

奇怪，自从我见过那个背影后，我看朱正廷的时候都会琢磨他的这件衣服是怎么穿上，比如围裙是他自己穿的还是我哥套上的。我哥比他矮，穿的时候他是不是要蹲下来或者我哥踮起脚，又或者只穿围裙不穿里面的短袖就能又看见那具肉体。

进入暑假，朱正廷的舞蹈室也迎来了一大波假期精力过剩的学生学员，要不是今天蔡徐坤会出差，我想他并不会专程起来做三明治。

“我走啦。”我和他们道别，并不想回头。  
因为我还在换鞋就听见了他们凑在一起接吻的声音，如果我不是组长一直在微信群里重申集合时间，我回去拿个饮料肯定还能看见我哥脸不红心不跳的把手伸进朱正廷的围裙下面。

今晚轮到我守机房，百无聊赖的看到我哥在三个人的微信群里说着下午到机场以后的闲聊，然后就是朱正廷一句话三五个字的断线式唠叨。  
拜托，这种信息你们两个私聊就好了，我可不想看到🌹🌻🐰这个群不停的提示新信息——这个完全是表情符号组成的的微信群名，据说是我哥定的，被我同学看见的时候真是辣眼睛。  
突然停电。  
幸运的是刚才才跑完了一组数据，我做好了妥善的记录，书面登记也写好了，群里的工作进度也做好了交接。  
不幸的是停电意味着空调什么都没了，这种桑拿天的夜晚没有空调怎么入睡。

我和同学打了声招呼就回家了，还发了个信息在🌹🌻🐰的群里，在他们两个排山倒海的语音信息里毫不起眼。

打开门的时候，看见朱正廷正在做卫生，家里扫出好几大包垃圾堆在门口。  
“我帮你拿下去扔了吧。”我提出主动帮他倒垃圾的时候，他反而还有点不好意思。为了化解尴尬，我补了一句：“顺便在楼下吃个宵夜，要帮你带吗？”  
“不用了。那就麻烦你了，小葵。”朱正廷急急忙忙的道谢，弯下腰的时候好像真的像那个🐰表情，垂下了一双兔耳朵。

楼下到了这个点儿，就有出来摆摊的烧烤。我喝了一罐啤酒，要了两手烤串儿，吃完了还有些意犹未尽，但又想着明天还要赶去学校，没敢喝的太多。

天气真热，汗流浃背，我把刘海拢起来放在脑后，给脑门透透气。走进电梯一看，除了那点少年老成，和我哥就是一个模子倒出来。

回家打开门，一股湿气扑面而来。一定是朱正廷在洗澡。他洗澡洗的时间太长了，经常会打开门来透气，以免自己会晕倒。

“小葵，你帮我放在饭桌上的框架眼镜拿来。”听见我开门，朱正廷扯着嗓子叫着。  
练舞蹈的居然有近视眼，我第一次知道的时候还嗤之以鼻，但是平时他总是戴着隐形，所以我对他戴眼镜没有什么真实感。

我顺手打开了家里的蓝牙音响，飘出我哥离开之前还放着《Dream world tour》。  
我把眼镜摸索着放在洗漱台上，朱正廷的声音听起来有些惊喜：“坤坤，你就到了？”

我回头看见雾气蒙蒙的镜子，看见镜子里的我雾气蒙蒙的梳着大背头，隔着雾气对上朱正廷焦点涣散的双眼，我突然决定要把自己献给艺术。

草草的脱了衣服，我踏进浴缸里，临摹我看过那些作品。我学着哥哥亲吻他的乳尖，我的双唇一样的丰满，带着清甜的酒气，把他的乳尖一下吸得红肿。

“坤坤……”他又那样咯咯的笑起来，双手插进我的头发里，捏着我的头皮，以至于我的头顶和全身都兴奋了起来，原来按摩也可以助兴。  
于是我更卖力的往下亲吻，含着他释放快感的源泉，任由他小腿上的水珠洒了一地。

热水阀被撞开了，蒸腾的水汽越发深厚，我想我应该画一副山水写意。我把他翻过来，背对着我，我用舌尖在他的背上作画。

他还在“坤坤坤坤坤坤”的叫我哥哥，我不敢回答，也不敢看他的眼睛，只好求着这水汽更重一点，更湿一点，最好能全部淹没他的直觉。

他的躯体真的好滑啊，手从后颈能一直滑到臀下，水汽就是他的组成物，他召唤了无数的露珠凝结成了他的身体，当我进入的时候，好像戳进了一杯粘稠的蜜糖里。

甜腻到不真实。

那种包在蜂蜜里的甜腻，你能明白吗？就是横冲直闯找不到尽头，左右摇摆辨不清方向。昏头昏脑的不去想吃多了蛀牙吃多了会腻，只想长着大口全塞进嘴里。

吞噬他。

我的骨子里在叫嚣，发起狠来冲撞，他的手弱弱的抵住浴缸边保护自己，他的宽肩窄臀细腰形成一个漂亮的倒三角。

比发情的兔子好看多了，如果我见过维纳斯做爱，我也敢用他媲美美神。

这样看，比我从镜中窥伺到的还要美一万倍，不知道哥哥有没有见过这么美的背影，润白无暇地挂着水汽，汗水，还有精液。  
我印象中他们总是关着灯做，在客厅或者餐桌。

没有这样的全裸，就是不一样。  
我心中有赢过哥哥的，一点点窃喜。

可是这种窃喜还是靠哥哥带来的，没有哥哥就不会有哥哥的男朋友，没有那么男朋友的公寓，没有男朋友的浴缸。

我把他拉起来，环抱在浴缸和墙壁之间，亲吻着他的锁骨和胸膛。  
他的手从我的怀抱中挣脱，像维纳斯长出双臂生出翅膀。

我看见一双还穿着西装的手环抱住了我们。  
我听见朱正廷还有他软糯糯的嗓子说：“坤坤你回来了，小葵一点都不会做，我好疼呀。”  
贰  
我被哥哥抱住的时候，首先想到的不是“被发现了”，而是“终于来了”。  
从小到大虽然我也挺皮的，哥哥也揍过我，但从来不会是无缘无故的责骂。

呃……虽然这个事情和以前的事情，都不太一样。

我以为哥哥接下来会把我拖起来打一顿，或者被朱正廷推开，毕竟他们是受害者。可他们好像忘了我的存在，朱正廷越过我的肩膀和我哥接吻。

现在变成我看不见了，我只能一直听见他们嘴唇相接以及口水下咽的声音。我心慌的放下了手，哥哥还按住我的手不让动。

然后哥哥拉着我的手往下走，潜入水底，贴着光滑的皮肤，顺着触摸到了朱正廷的后穴。  
刚才，才被我打开的地方，此刻还微微张开了口。

哥哥牵着我的手指进入，就像小时候教我写字一样。

下笔要轻，落笔要实，运笔要匀。  
仿佛回到五岁的夏天，哥哥握着我的手，教我写龙字。

兄弟俩的手指进去，朱正廷微微扭了扭屁股，大概是有些陌生，哥哥停下来，用轻轻的吻安抚他，我犹豫了一下，也吻上了他的腰侧。

他的腰怎么会那么细，我从后面抱住的时候想。  
他的腰怎么会那么柔，我抬起他的腰的时候想。  
我也抱过不少女孩子的腰，但更吸引我的是成熟浑圆的胸部，不会是腰本身。  
他的腰身和腹肌，真的令我着迷。

他放松了下来，两条小腿调皮的搭在浴缸外面，展开他柔软的身躯吐出了他的宝藏。

哥哥带着我的手继续进入，清理出我刚才的遗留。然后我随着哥哥的手指继续探秘，里面是我看不到的仙境。

他的身体里是另外一种软，用手指的感觉还是更加清晰，加上现在有热水，说是蜜罐里的棉花糖也不为过。  
充盈在热水和哥哥的手指之外，还有一层热意的包裹，我不仅懊恼自己刚才做的太急躁，还没得慢慢品味自己就先投降。

学生们叫朱正廷“人间仙子”，他的身体就是人间仙境。  
初次到仙境走一遭，快了一点没什么大不了，还有下次……

下次……我有些恐慌的抬起头，我虽然从来不叫他大嫂，可他毕竟是我哥的人。

很快朱正廷一手抓着我哥的西装，一手揽着我的肩膀——当然这不重要，他的脸上浮现出那种在快乐中夹杂着些许难耐的神色。

哥哥已经松开了我的手指，任由我自由行动。他在认真的给他的男朋友快乐，微微蹙着好看的粗眉，看着他男朋友的嘴角，试图在给他最难熬的等待后，在适当的时候发出最销魂的一击。

这个时候朱正廷还是叫着“坤坤坤坤坤”，我悄悄的退出来，披着浴巾回头看，看见朱正廷的脸又笼上了那层光洁的神色，最终在高潮时咬着哥哥的黑色西装。

然后哥哥脱了衣服，两个人在浴缸里扑腾。朱正廷全身都化成水了沾上我的睫毛，我眼里最清楚的是哥哥左脸上那颗痣。

那是我与哥哥之间最大的不同，小时候妈妈就用这颗痣来区别我俩。  
这个时候，没有眼镜就看不清楚的朱正廷用什么来区别我们吗？

睡觉前我点开了🌹🌻🐰群里，听完了两个人连绵不断的语音，我才捕捉到了一点有效信息：今晚哥哥回来是因为项目临时有了新情况，公司取消了航班，哥哥会在项目变动完成后再出发。

回想起朱正廷看到我的时候，并不惊讶，原来是朦胧中他把我当成了从机场回来的蔡徐坤。  
我想象了一下，如果像我哥那样，西装大背头，大概会把自己笑死。  
也间接证明了朱正廷的近视大概真的有八百度。

第二天醒来，才看到半夜同学说来电了，让我早点集合。翻身下床的时候看着时间才六点半。

我早，隔壁房间的情侣起得也很早。

往时我会目不斜视的直接拐去卫生间，但是今天我甩了几次脑袋也无法做到忽视里面传出来的声音。  
大概是因为……这声音有了具象，他是在什么姿势什么状态下，发出什么频率什么音高的，统统都有了生动的表情。

他嘴角弯起来的样子，还有吐出舌尖的形状……  
现在是不是还需要再多一个吻，才肯夹我哥上高潮。  
我斜眼看着洗漱台上交颈依靠的情侣牙刷。  
还是快点洗把脸清醒一下。

接下来我特别老实，能不回家就不住宿舍，群里问话能用一个字就不用两个字。多和组里的学妹接触，这个年纪就要看雪纺花裙下隐隐约约的文胸刺绣还有隔空比划她们的罩杯。

下午打算和一个小学妹裸聊的时候，哥哥的facetime强势插入，叫我回家吃饭。  
“晚上我要出差了，正正晚上做牛排，你回来吃饭。你想吃T骨还是叻眼？”  
“嗯…和你一样。”

回头发现小学妹还很敬业的半脱罩衫等着，肉眼可见里面是我喜欢的红色蕾丝内衣，可惜只能和小学妹说了声抱歉，发了个红包了事。坐地铁的时候想起可能黑椒汁会比红酒汁更刺激一下，大热天舌尖上的火热会特别舒服。  
但是我习惯性的选择和哥哥一样的东西，上一样的学校，坐一样的位置，直到后面我和哥哥的确是天赋不同，才选了同一所大学的不同专业。  
和哥哥穿同样的衣服，吃同样的食物会让我有安全感——我又想起那个雾气缭绕的浴室，做同样的事情，是否是我成年后还在寻找的依赖。

朱正廷下厨的时候不多，会做的菜只能分为哥哥爱吃的和哥哥不爱吃的两种。  
哥哥喜欢吃的那种全是肉的东西，越多肉越开心，牛排这种纯肉菜式最对他的喜好。如果我拿日本料理回去，即使是很贵的，他们也只会把目光集中在刺身上，冷落了手卷。  
这方面我比哥哥要优秀一些，没有肉的东西我也能吃一点。

浇汁的时候意外的有了分歧，朱正廷问我要红酒汁还是黑椒汁，哥哥已经自己拿了红酒汁淋上去。  
“我，我要黑椒汁吧，谢谢。”忽然我想试试不一样的。  
朱正廷帮我淋上去的同时，我注意到我哥挑了一下眉。

往时我不会去注意情侣在餐桌上做作的互喂情节，在学校食堂已经见的够多了，回到家还要看一把年级的两个人也来这套，我还是自觉点看电视吧，真是肉麻的紧。

说起来朱正廷平时脾气还可以的，但是如果你说他老了，他会炸起来和你没完。可能搞艺术的都比较忌讳别人说他年龄。  
加上他比我哥还要大两岁，也许就特别在意别人说他年纪大了就是说他不行。  
男人，最怕别人说他不行。

男人，这个时候就要喝点酒，喝酒吃肉。

我去厨房找了杯子过来，正准备倒酒，哥哥按住了我的手“待会你开车送我去机场”。

现在只想唱那首名句：“我不应该在这里，我应该在车底。”  
两个人在后排黏黏糊糊亲来亲去，真想把后视镜掰断。要不是机场高速一路畅通，当着我的面来一发也不是不可能的，毕竟我都见过了。  
……嗯……也做过了。

到了机场，朱正廷就就给我哥忙前忙后的。他很爱照顾人，如果我哥不想动，他会把我哥从头到脚伺候得舒舒服服的，从他很喜欢用坐在我哥身上姿势也能看出来。

我出神的盯着哥哥的登机牌，哥哥摸摸我的头：“在想什么。”  
“哦，没什么，刚才同学叫我帮他顶班守机房。他女朋友明天过生日，我答应他了。”  
哥哥往后靠坐在椅子上，点了点头，说着：“有空还是多回家，正正他一个人待在家里会害怕的。”

等等，我好像发现了什么。

前面我说过我从来不叫朱正廷嫂子什么的，是因为他在我心中就像一个平辈的朋友，不用那么在乎礼数；但是我哥也从来不在我面前称呼他为“你哥”或者“正廷哥”，哥哥平时待人接物还是很讲究的，却没有在我面前把朱正廷划为他的专属。

虽然我和哥哥年龄有差距，但恰巧在农历生日上是相同，妈妈有时候图省事就兄弟俩一起过生日。然而西方科学把我们被划分为了巨蟹座和狮子座。狮子座那个霸道劲儿，啧，你懂的，是他的东西，给你多看几眼都抢不走。

小时候我要是抢了我哥喜欢的睡衣他会半夜来扒，但是他现在让我多看看他的所有物？

“呃……你不在家，我和他孤男寡男的…”我有点尴尬，不知道我哥叫我回去是几个意思。  
说到这里我突然脸红了，这下变成我把话题带去那个晚上。

“你和我不同，我是想要开疆扩土的，你更乐意坐守城池。而正正，最喜欢身居高位坐拥天下。”哥哥突然没边没际的飘出这么一句话，欲言又止。

还想再说什么的时候，朱正廷叫我哥过去了。  
这点就是我哥不好了，说话就喜欢藏着掖着，意思一半看讲一半靠猜。

回家的路上，朱正廷突然凑到我面前问：“你哥和你说了没？”  
像小鹿一样的大眼睛扑闪着过来，吓得我按了一下喇叭。  
“说什么？”拜托你们两个都不要说这种半截的话。  
“看来是没说。”朱正廷又回了一句只有自己听得懂的话。

后来我还是很怂的找了借口在学校住了五天，打了三次吃鸡被同学连骂了五天后，蔫儿巴巴的回家了。

回家发现家里特别冷清，打开窗户扬起了细小的灰尘，好像好几天没有人住过似的。  
我拖着地，朱正廷回来了，看到我好像见到鬼一样。

我有这么可怕吗？只不过我戴了个发带把头发翻上去了而已。  
他走过身边的时候，我看到了他颈侧有个印子，身上有烟酒混合的味道。

原来他不是怕碰见蔡小葵，他是怕碰见蔡徐坤。  
这几天都没回家，哥哥远在异地，自然是顾不上他。

我听见他急急忙忙的冲澡声，然后facetime的嘀嘀嘀声响起，他嗲着声音接电话：“坤，嗯，刚起来，洗澡去了……”

“没去哪里啊，就在家呗。”  
“你弟又不回来，我一个人在家好害怕啊。”  
“你快点回来嘛~~~我好想你啊~~”

啧，骗人。  
我侧头看进他们房间，双人床上还铺着我哥中意的墨色蔷薇床单。朱正廷穿着件红色的丝绸睡衣，趴在床上翘着小腿和我哥说话。  
没想到朱正廷看上去挺简单实诚的一个人，在我哥查岗的时候，还能在视频上面不改色的撒谎。

从小哥哥用过的东西就是我的，哪怕我不喜欢，我也会收起来，不会落到别人的手里。

拖地完了去放拖把，看见朱正廷已经换了个仰躺的姿势，翘着二郎腿，睡衣滑倒了大腿根，手机夹在了床头的懒人架子上。  
说着说着声音小了，可能哥哥倦了，偶尔朱正廷哼哼两句摇篮曲，哄哥哥睡觉。

这时我爬到床上，手顺着睡衣边缘摸进去，手感比视频看小学妹拉开红色蕾丝胸罩真实一百倍。  
红色衣料揭开，下面还有一大片羽毛纹身在下腹。  
他分了个眼神给我，夹在一起的腿打开了，让我的手顺着他的羽毛根，往大腿内侧滑下去。  
睡裤没有穿，内裤也没有穿。性器和绒毛湿漉漉的。他还把手指含在嘴里，嘴唇按揉得嫣红。  
肯定刚才和我哥phone sex了。

记起我哥教过我的，该如何去触动朱正廷的敏感点。我把手指伸进他的身体里，他缩了缩腰。  
朱正廷看上去就不是那种对性事一无所知的人，但他的身体好像总有第一次的那种青涩，双手不知怎么安放，只能举起捏着床头的抱枕。双腿间门户大开，刚才phone sex自然还不够满足，后面也流出了透明的液体。

不管他是真的清纯还是假的天真，我拧开床头那瓶显眼的润滑剂，里外润滑了好几次，分开他的大腿就顶进去了。

“砰”的一声，房门突然被风吹上，发出巨响。  
电话那头传来蔡徐坤的声音，似乎他也被惊醒了。  
“正正，怎么了？”

我以为朱正廷会惊慌失措把我踢下床，或者关掉视频假装掉线，或者装傻说没事。  
但我不想被忽视掉存在感，我用力的顶撞起来，保证能从视频里看到他身体的摇晃，还有遮不住的呻吟，以及错拍的喘息声。

“没事…就是，你弟弟，小葵进来了。啊——”  
我按住他的手，让他无法掩住自己的嘴，拔高的尖叫一字不漏的传过去。

哥哥用过的东西，只能是我的，不会是别人的。

“就是…就是小葵进来了……”

进到你的房间里。  
进到你的男朋友身体里。

在你的床上。  
叁  
我突然有点理解为什么每次我哥回家不急着吃饭而是要先和朱正廷做爱。

他的身体就像一个质量巨大的恒星，吸引着你不断的环绕着他旋转。  
但他会巧妙的控制你的近地点和远地点。让你距离他最近的时候也不会相撞。

相撞不好，相撞只能带来毁灭。  
可我现在真的想一头撞死在他的温柔乡里。

我在他身上不知道冲撞了多少次，我的腰有些累了，全身布满汗水，手掌已经撑不住身体，只能改用手肘为支点。  
手机发出了低电量警告，朱正廷反手把手机放在了无线充电器上。

哥哥肯定看不到我了。  
还好看不见，我觉得我这个姿势肯定特别丑陋，一个匍匐交配的青蛙。

可他还依然汁水充沛，是鱼塘里漂浮的浮萍，温润的体液缓解了我进出的干燥，他还自动找来一个抱枕垫在他的腰下，一双眼睛笑盈盈的望着我。

不同于我远望他的那种高贵，近看时歪着头，情事中依然灵动的目光，带着一丝羞怯和纯洁。  
谁上他都像第一次那样手足无措吗？

我是有些不知所措，大腿已经累了，豆大的汗珠落在他的下巴上。  
低下头去舔舐，他偏过头。我的舌尖落在他脖子上的痕迹。  
对，就是这个痕迹让我生气，哥哥的就是哥哥的，也是我的。虽然我会选黑椒，哥哥要了红酒，可我们本质还是吃着牛排。

这个痕迹比起吻痕来有些小，颜色也偏深。我用力地吮吸了几口，力气大到招来了朱正廷的大力神掌。

“小葵你轻点！”他叱了一声。  
我凑近一看，只有我留下了一个深深的痕迹，周围皮肤微微爆出毛细血管破裂的印痕。  
“那里是胎记。”朱正廷大概是猜到我为何在此处使劲，“这都和你哥一样，什么都不说，上来就干。”

对啊，我上来就干，看住我哥的所有物并不是的充分的理由。我应该固定证据，看牢犯人，等我哥回来仔细审问，而不是我先提枪来严刑逼供。

“现在，是想把我就地正法吗？”朱正廷转过他淡色的瞳孔，收了他羞赧的神情，收起温情望着我。  
他没有戴眼镜，冷淡的眼神略微有些涣散，我在他身上晃动但他不能好好的和我视线对接。  
他还伸手把我的发带拉上去，此刻与哥哥无异。

他是看着我，还是透过我看着蔡徐坤？  
我不确定。  
可他快要把我枪毙在这张他和哥哥的双人床上。

他的软肉缠着我的性器，进去时深不见底，出来时流连忘返，比起前一次那种无条件的接纳，他带着些许怒气的身体，夹得我直接跪下。  
他还把他的长腿环上了我的腰，刑讯换成他，用长手长脚变成的链条绞紧我。

可能床上吵嘴是他和我哥的情趣，我招架不住，汗水蒸发，腰在发抖。  
“如果这都不行了…”朱正廷还故意压低了声音在我耳边说：“你哥飞机马上就要到了，你怎么爬回你的床？”

原来刚才哥哥是用飞机上的WiFi和朱正廷聊天，提前回来的事，哥哥并没有和我说。  
上次我说了一次三人群太吵，可能他们俩就去私聊了没有打扰我，也就忘了通知我。

“我回不去，你也别想下来。”我捏紧了拳头，咬着牙关冲刺。  
“好啊，再给你哥看一次，看他亲爱的弟弟又一次和他的男朋友做爱。”朱正廷半眯着眼睛回应我。

现在他的眼神里终于看清了我，仿佛从镜子里的射出的目光投映到了我身上。  
维纳斯的身边总有伴随不同的神祗，情人遍布神界。维纳斯总能热烈且炽热的爱人，但从不具备贞洁这个特征。

朱正廷也一样。  
他在引爆我。

我就是被他吸引的流星，即将与他相撞，在大气摩擦中燃烧自己。  
红色睡衣化为爆炸的星云。  
我挺腰射在他的身体里，会见了一次宇宙诞生初期的能量喷射，而且神奇的是他的甬道还会在我射出时张合，要把精液一滴不漏的榨干。

我吃力的抽出自己，重重地躺在床上。  
腰好像要断了，大腿抽筋，仿佛被卡车碾过。可朱正廷迅速的坐了起来，睡衣卷起到腰下，下摆还滴着乳白的液体，在红色中有些显眼，还显味儿。  
朱正廷侧头看着我，晃了晃手机，说你哥还有一个小时就到了，你可以选择在这里睡到你哥进来打你屁股，或者现在就起来爬回去，我还能洗澡换个床单。

我喘了口气，抓着他带着薄汗的手腕，直接问他：“我怀疑我哥那么辛苦不是因为工作，而是因为你在床上把他榨干了。”  
他耸了耸肩：“你是在夸我还是损你哥？”

挣扎了一下，我还是决定回到自己床上歇着。这张床弹性适中，可是味道都不是我的，闭上眼仿佛哥哥就在头顶看我。  
尽管我们兄弟俩从小亲密无间，可我还是很怕他打。  
延长休息三分钟后我扶着腰下了床，朱正廷已经又洗了个澡出来，换了一件改良式的红色旗袍睡裙，动作矫捷得像个没事的人。

我现在不敢问那件睡衣是个什么情况，为什么又是红色，还是裙子，我哥的喜好真的与众不同。  
“试图蒙混过关。”朱正廷是这么说的，“至少颜色上是同一件。”  
“可是你这里……”我指了指胎记上的吻痕。  
"不知道从哪里来了那么一个人给弄的。"他摇晃着脑袋。

我有点担忧他脑袋里有多少脑水在晃，之前才和哥哥说了我进房间，这会儿就要穿帮。

“喀踏”，哥哥打开了门，我立刻狗腿的跑上去给他拿箱子拎包。蔡徐坤看我那么热情有点意外，说了句难得你回来。我诺诺地应着，心里虚得很。

朱正廷又是跳上去挂在我哥脖子上，我哥后退一步说着等一下，换衣服，长途飞行衣服太脏。

“那我和你一起洗啊。”论洗澡，朱正廷真的没在怕的。  
“你刚才洗过了吗?”蔡徐坤揉捏着朱正廷握上来的手指，“指尖泡的皱皱的。”  
哥哥似乎意有所指。

“刚才洗床单去了。你对灰尘过敏，就换套新的等你。”  
“刚洗？以前你总是提前准备好我最喜欢的那张床单来等我。”  
每句话都像刀子飞向我。我躲进厨房去喝水，佯装开冰箱，侧着脑袋竖着耳朵听话。

“昨天洗好忘记收，半夜一场大雨又淋湿，刚才又重洗一次。”朱正廷面对我哥视频查岗时，还能面不改色撒谎的本事，现在终于亲眼见识到了。

我哥单手解开领带，把朱正廷的手圈起来绑在身后，右手按住他的脖子，左手就顺着裙子开衩摸了进去，亲吻着，朱正廷立刻呻吟了一声软在了我哥身上。

“那么这里呢？吻痕从哪里来的？”  
“蔡徐坤你掐我脖子，放手。”  
“那么下面的？现在还是开着口的，我两个指头放进去还是软的，谁插的？”  
“按摩棒。你不在家还不准我自己解决一下？”  
“然后？”  
“你是要找我吵架吗？”

我哥顿了一下，凌厉的眼神示意我赶紧哪里凉快哪里呆着，我立刻滚进了房间，打开音响，放着大悲咒，啊不，放attention，你们爱咋搞就咋搞。我会记得帮你们晾床单去。

音乐有高低起伏，可门外的情形一直处于顶点。  
他们以为我听不到，声音就不控制，我反而就听得更清楚。

“蔡徐坤，你去出差还是去整形了，小坤坤整的这么大……”  
“朱正廷你是不是变松了，你背着我到底去哪里了？”  
“蔡徐坤你不要胡说八道，刚才……倒是你，存货那么稀，上哪去交作业了？”  
“正正，给我闭上你那张嘴，幼稚。”  
“好，我幼稚，我就叫你坤坤坤坤坤，幼稚鬼叫幼稚鬼。”  
说好的吵架呢？两句话就结束了？

后来我就没有仔细听，反反复复就是呻吟，但是这次我哥回来真的是发狠了做，我听见了朱正廷断断续续的求饶声。  
“坤，你好厉害，我快受不了了……”  
像猫爪挠心一样尖刺，戳进我的耳膜里。  
我才明白之前他们闷着声做，是还在顾及我这个单身热血青年。  
这婉转的声响，余音绕梁。  
OK，fine。谢谢你们用心良苦。

本来只想在床上趴一下的我，听着听着就睡着，醒来的时候肚子咕咕叫。确定门外没有动静，我蹑手蹑脚的打开房门，外面真是战况激烈，抱枕丢了一地，餐桌也歪了，我收拾客厅，费劲的把桌子抬回原地，重点一下跑偏到还好我擦了桌子，哥哥就不会起过敏反应。

我们家床单还够用吗？看着今天飘扬的床单，我有些发呆。突然门铃声响起，我打开门接了外卖，看品种还是朱正廷下的单。

我拿起手机想问他们起来吃饭吗，手机提示有新信息进来，是哥哥发来的。

哥哥掩着声音说着外卖到了让我先吃，他在补觉倒时差，朱正廷昨晚去帮舞团通宵排练，现在也要睡觉。  
可我分明从哥哥声音的缝隙里听到朱正廷说：“别吵我睡觉，给你们兄弟俩上完真比我跳一天舞还累。”  
哥哥又安抚了一下他，语音在亲吻声中结束。

肚子真的很饿，我就不客气的吃起来。滚圆的水饺一口一个塞进嘴里。

好吃不过饺子，好玩不过嫂子。

脑海里没来由的飘来这句话，让我突然噎着。  
到目前发生的事情让我陷入了深深的怀疑，从哥哥这次长期出差开始，我接二连三的和我哥的男朋友发生了性关系……而每次的时机，总有一些凑巧，总是挑着我哥进门前发生，接着再被迫了解一些他们做爱的过程。

羞耻或者背德，在反复的发生中解构。  
如果他们是故意设了这个圈套给我钻，他们成功了。

为了证实我的推测，我要用这几天哥哥在家的机会反证一下。  
根据我以前摸索的规律，他们在一起的时候黏糊不过三天就想当众上演限制级，毕竟朱正廷已经有两天只穿着长衬衣在家晃悠，我哥项目完休假，关上门的书房卧室恐怕已经关不住他要秀恩爱的日常。  
今晚我说同学约了要打游戏，提前霸占了客卫的vip马桶位。  
之前是因为隔音好，我可以大声喊叫不扰民；现在是因为那里有面镜子，可以看得到客厅反射过来的沙发情景。

果然，两个人看着一本正经的新闻，又又又又滚到一起。  
客厅弱小可怜又无助的沙发被例行diss。

他们真的是故意的。  
我有十足的把握。

因为朱正廷今晚戴了隐形眼镜，能够清晰地迎上我的视线。  
他搂着我哥埋在他锁骨前的头颅，侧脸望着我。

镜中的维纳斯走了出来。

他在笑着对我眨眼睛。  
肆  
哥哥抬起头来亲吻他，他回吻。  
缠绕的藤蔓环住了他们的身体，在亲吻的地方开出花来。  
暗黄色的灯光在他们身上打出侧影，他金色的浅发，贴在哥哥的脸颊。

朱正廷的面容逐渐变冷，圣光降临时，性爱高潮前。  
哥哥的身躯起来压住了他。  
他的手指插入哥哥的头发里，然后是后颈，后背，手指深深地陷进了哥哥的后腰里。

深夜里波浪起伏，黝黑的海面，终归月光下的安宁。

我呆呆的坐在马桶上，看了一场无声电影。

第二天我早早的去学校，躲在学校，不是，是值夜班。  
看着🌹🌻🐰的群，零碎的弹出一些消息，拼凑起来的意思大概是，哥哥这边被紧急召回去加班；朱正廷舞团那边有个主舞扭到脚了他要去顶上，他去坐飞机那天我哥没空去送他，只是帮他叫了车，为此朱正廷还发了小小的脾气，群里语音都散发着怒气，接着整个群都静了。

这几天仿佛整个世界遗忘了他们，哥哥加班时宛如神隐，朱正廷断线式唠叨没了，我一个人说些什么好？

同学看着我有点奇怪，问我是不是交了女朋友，整天像丢了魂那样，捧着个手机发呆。  
我给了个肘击，让他给介绍几个，他指了指我上次加的裸聊小学妹。  
我问她有空吗，她秒回给我安排在今晚八点，同学起哄说这个小学妹很难约的，大家一起看，共享经济。

我把直播屏幕投影到墙上，连上音箱，关闭了麦克风。  
小学妹经营的很用心，长的也很清纯，披着暗红薄纱，先是装模作样自我介绍了一翻，然后开始脱下手套，耳环，戒指……  
身旁的同学们开始咽着口水，可我内心毫无波澜甚至有点想笑。  
类似于刚在罗浮宫朝圣接着被拉去人造兵马俑围观。

虽然小学妹演技出色，一个人抚摸同样投入。  
但是艳俗的桃色床单，掩盖不了内心的苍白。

我忘不了那晚，沉醉的剧情。

借口给哥们儿买手纸，去宿舍下面便利店溜达了一圈，回来的时候表演快到尾声，小学妹嗲嗲的说再见关了摄像头，宿舍里一溜大男人们喘着粗气不说话的场面委实搞笑。

短暂的安静以后，嗡的一声炸开了，同学们七嘴八舌地在议论小学妹胸脯真白，那两颗红豆含在嘴里该有多甜，美腿细弱无力，强制状态下肯定血脉偾张。  
还有人高呼着幸好录屏了，要永久珍藏，时刻拿出来爽。

喔，有腹肌，有比你长的腿，更爽。  
我一边逮着他们给钱，一边暗自得意。

当晚宿舍变成了声势浩大的小学妹讨论会，闻讯而来的隔壁舍友还被强迫收取了二次观赏费。一群裸体男生吹嘘自己的性生活史，听着真让人哭笑不得。  
“蔡小葵，你也说说，给哥们儿想想。”突然被cue到。  
“我啊，没有各位精彩。”我思考了一下，并不想分享最近绝妙的高潮之旅。  
“可不能啊，这次要不是我们校草小葵出马，怎么能这么快约到小学妹？”舍友们起哄到。  
“真的…没有。我有哥哥管着，没办法啊。”我拿出哥哥来压着，其他人就失望的散了。  
“你都多大了，哥哥还管你谈恋爱？救救孩子吧。”还有人嬉皮笑脸的说着。

我的脸色一下就垮了下来，我和我哥的事情，轮不到你们外人评判。还好我迅速的换了一副表情：“今晚我先回去了，视频传到宿舍长的电脑上了，你们找他要。挣来的钱，别忘了叫我吃饭。”

他们的话题一下就转移到了隔壁舍友和刚入职学姐的接触史，我关上宿舍门，去赶地铁。

我又把小学妹的视频浏览了几遍，发现这个表演其实经不起反复揣摩，她的每个动作每个表情都配合过于精巧，充满了流水线制造的匠气，丧失了那种浑然天成的意乱情迷。

诚然，单看动作技巧，小学妹绝对堪称教学大师。但要真心体验水乳交融的合一，就要把技术上升为艺术。

我又想起了我从镜中看到的拥吻。  
同样是隔着屏幕，镜中人的眼神飘起一朵云，就盖在了心上。

于是我打开家门听到响声，第一反应是我又得被赶回去吗？要是还被迫听男生们吹嘘性高潮，那也太惨了吧。

不过定睛一看，家里少见的只有哥哥的鞋子。  
我走进房间，哥哥正好从冰箱里拿酒，借着易拉罐约我：“有空吗？陪哥哥喝一杯。”

在我印象中，哥哥不是爱喝酒的人，严谨自制，是他一贯的风格。  
虽然他实际年龄比朱正廷要小，但是看上去有些古板，梳着大背头，人人都以为他三十出头。  
当然，这样的大哥可靠，安稳，无论什么情况都难不倒他，他还能给你指点迷津。这样的安全感，是很多人在这个年龄没有的。

我们俩坐在阳台上，关着灯，穿越着呼啸的夜风。  
“哥，工作是不是很辛苦啊？”  
“是挺累的。”  
“那你有时间多去睡会儿。”  
“我一个人睡不着，就想喝点酒。”

今晚的哥哥放下了他的额发，随风吹起时贴到脸上。我想起镜子中的他们俩。朱正廷是带有一种情欲的晕染，恍惚中让人上瘾。而哥哥只有这时才会打破平常的坚固外表。不能说哥哥总是索求肉体，我能感觉得到，他在这种索求中表达他对男朋友的需要，甚至比朱正廷对他的需要更多几分。

我注意到阳台角落还有几个空罐子，现在还没有到深夜，哥哥不知道已经喝了多少。  
哥哥顺着我的眼神，笑了一下，说没有酗酒，就是一天一罐。  
我数了数，三个罐子。  
今天正好是正廷哥去外地的第三天。

“哥。”我小心翼翼的叫着他，“今天咱们不喝了吧，你要是睡不着，我给你讲故事？”  
“多大了？还讲故事。”哥哥一下笑了起来，抖落掉了少年老成的套子。  
“那哥给我讲讲吧。”  
“想听你哥的奋斗史吗？好好学习天天向上，好好写简历，找准岗位投，有口头offer来的时候要认真应答……”  
“哥，我不想听这个。”  
“……”  
“我想听你和正廷哥的恋爱故事。”

今晚同学们的故事肤浅又单调，我哥和正廷哥感情那么好，故事应该是深刻且浪漫。

“我们两个啊……”哥哥转着易拉罐，“很无聊的故事。”  
“就是……就是一直在等。”

哥哥和正廷哥的认识，是在一场跨校联谊里。

一见钟情。  
表白。  
同居。  
我等你毕业，你等我工作。  
我等你加班，你等我回家。

“所以你每次回家，十有八九，都碰到我们在…‘那个’……”哥哥拿起两个罐子佯装捂住自己的脸，深夜里我又看不见你脸红。  
“因为每次都要抓紧机会，下一次不知道是什么时候。”

“平时很多事情，我们可以手机交流，打字语音都可以。唯独做爱，就必须真真切切的贴在一起。”  
“要恋爱真的是一件很辛苦的事，你不可能只局限在和他谈天说地，必须要有身体接触。”  
手机震动，刚才还没播放的小学妹又跳了出来，同学们竟然组了群连麦讨论。

“用身体在赚钱，会很容易失去恋爱的兴趣的，恋爱比赚钱辛苦多了。”  
“而且还要等，还要忍受寂寞。”哥哥看了眼我的手机。  
“我一开始不希望你刚上大学就把注意力全都放在谈‘这种’恋爱上，也不想让你太早体会到恋爱伤人，所以才管着你。”  
是的，管的我同学都知道你的威名。

“但是你现在，似乎已经体会到了恋爱中的想念和寂寞。”  
哥哥最终还是打开了酒，先给我喝。  
“不然，怎么会想听爱情故事。”

“寂寞那么可怕，所以要找个人陪？”  
我抿了一口，德国黑啤晦涩难懂。  
“我因为工作的原因，不得不四处奔波，和正正聚少离多。而正正比我们都要怕寂寞，他怕一个人睡，他怕黑。如果家里没人，他宁愿去通宵排练。”哥哥斟酌了一下：“所以，我上次在机场叫你多陪陪他。”  
“是代替你吗？”  
“不是。你有你的选择，他有他的判断。”

很显然，  
我选择了继续，  
朱正廷判断出我是蔡小葵不是蔡徐坤。  
从第一次开始就这样。

维纳斯掌管爱情，一切了如指掌。

睡觉时间，我挤在哥哥身边躺在他的双人床上，撒娇说我就要和哥哥睡，我还要听哥哥的恋爱故事。  
他换了一套天蓝色的床单，说正正喜欢大海。  
如果有假期，时间合适，他们一定要去一次马尔代夫。

喝了酒的哥哥，意外的好眠，聊着聊着就快睡着了。  
我小心翼翼的抓住哥哥的手，问那哥哥看到我和正廷哥的事……会讨厌我吗？  
哥哥迷迷糊糊的答道：“亲兄弟亲如手足，谁会讨厌自己的手脚呢？”

再睁开眼睛的时候，哥哥已经打好领带准备出门。  
哥哥梳上了大背头，又变成了无坚不摧的精英。  
“今晚加班吗？哥哥？”我打着哈欠扶着门问。  
“不加，这几天是常规工作，可以按时回来。”  
“那我今晚煮饭。”我继续打着哈欠，转身回去睡回笼觉，在床上拥抱我可爱的暑假。

哥哥关门出去了，我又爬到床上躺平。  
刚酝酿好睡意就被人压得死死的。

“我三点起来赶飞机就为了早点见到蔡徐坤给他一个惊喜，结果堵车害得我和蔡徐坤只在电梯口碰到，人太多就说了两句话还不好意思亲嘴。蔡小葵你就抱抱我睡觉吧。”

朱正廷睁开他布满红血丝的眼睛看了看我，就把头埋进我的怀里，一会儿就发出轻轻的呼呼声。  
像小动物一样安静的睡了。

我睡到天气渐热就逐渐转醒，朱正廷夹着枕头卷成小虾米。

伸手从背心下面放进去，摸到了他的八块腹肌。  
朱正廷皱了皱眉头，嘴角还是弯弯的，不知道在做什么美梦。

好不容易等回来，就不能错过。  
不管他梦里做了什么，先实现我所想。  
手掌往下除掉他的睡裤，松松的退到了膝盖。  
后穴光滑紧凑，简直就是时刻做好被艹的准备。

我倒了些润滑油，先往他的小穴里塞。  
他呼吸变乱了，手上更用力抓紧了枕头，后腰塌了下去，让我更顺着他舒服的角度活动手指。  
我好奇心起，想起哥哥教的种种要点，手指顺着进去触摸到他的敏感点。  
他还是闭着眼，要紧嘴唇，嘴角含着的笑慢慢隐去。  
连着被刺激了几次，他干脆自己趴好，撅着屁股，枕头垫在肩下。

我又多加了一根手指，在他的后穴里深入。他伸手想要抚摸自己，被我轻拍手背以制止。  
朱正廷“嗯”的呻吟了出来，“……你快进来……”他两手乖巧的缩在胸前，要我给他。

“那你先回答我几个问题。”我手上没有停，还低头去亲吻他的臀。  
他用鼻尖哼出一道疑问，表情有些疑惑，为什么做爱还需要提问。

“今晚你想吃什么？”我问了个风牛马不相及的问题。  
朱正廷脑子发懵，也觉得奇怪，转了转脸。  
“告诉我。不说我就停下来。”我威胁他，也做到了，手停在他的身体里。

“呃……小葵……别停我告诉你。”朱正廷翘起屁股，讨好似的蹭了蹭我。我也把手指往前送了送，鼓励他回答。  
“芹菜炒牛肉……”他费力地吐出几个字。  
“还有呢？”我加快了速度，希望他再多说一点。  
“辣椒炒肉……”他脑袋晃了晃，又说出一个答案。  
“不对……你再想想。”我不太满意这些回应，手指后退，后穴软肉就追了上来。

“就是……芹菜炒牛肉……呀？”他歪着脑袋，不知道错在那里。  
“那是我哥想吃的，不是你的。”我试图纠正他。

“坤想吃的，就是我想吃的呀。”他依然没觉得自己有什么不对，摇晃着脑袋，屁股摇得厉害。

“你喜欢吃什么？”我换个方式问他。再加一根手指进去，他的性器开始激动的流泪。  
“芹菜炒牛肉。”他一边回答，一边扭着腰寻找着合适的刺激点，埋在床上的脸更红了。  
“还有呢？”  
“辣椒炒肉。坤喜欢什么，我就喜欢什么。呜呜呜，小葵快给我……真的没骗你……”

我真的信了他的话。  
昨晚哥哥说到等待和寂寞时的那种无奈，我还在为哥哥鸣不平，一定是朱正廷不够爱哥哥，才让哥哥谈着恋爱还不能时时开心。  
可眼下的朱正廷，已经为了爱改变了自我。  
他真的值得等，每次守着耐心，等他，就像现在，我看到他在我的手里逐渐柔软。

手指找准角度，一阵持续的按揉，让朱正廷挣扎着，光靠指奸后穴就达到了高潮。  
我不打算放他度过释放后的不应期，捞起腰掰开大腿，正面上他。  
他被高潮后的快感再次碾压，兴奋地浑身哆嗦，舒服得蜷缩起脚趾，咿咿呀呀地叫了起来。

手机震动，哥哥午休间隙在群里点菜，要芹菜炒牛肉，还有辣椒炒肉。

我从他们的回答里，窥视到了不足万分之一的温柔。

伍  
进入朱正廷的身体是一个契合点。  
他和哥哥，他和我，还有我哥哥的默契，在他的身体里交融，在进行更一步的磨合。

比如现在朱正廷又贴在我哥身上，用银叉叉起一块小牛肉往他嘴里塞，嘴唇偏要贴在他的耳朵说话。我就眉毛一跳，听到他在求着哥哥问什么时候回来。

今天大概是什么大日子，往时朱正廷是不会在工作时间对哥哥提额外的要求的。  
这叉子都快戳到脸上了，哥哥还没答出个让朱正廷笑逐颜开的回应，还是很温柔的蹙着眉，让朱正廷嘟着嘴生气。

直到看到哥哥吃完，朱正廷生气的把叉子戳在盘子上，“叮”的一响，我忍不住笑了出来。气的朱正廷作势要飞叉叉我，哥哥急忙按下了他的手，可也在笑我。

生气。

吃完哥哥起身出门，我在洗碗。朱正廷在房间里来来回回的穿梭，拿了好多衣服贴在我背上比划。

“你干嘛？”我手里都是泡沫，没法阻止他。  
“试试。”他这样说着，手里没有停。  
终于试到他满意了，他指着时钟说：“山不来就我，我去就山。晚上我们去接坤坤。”

“你让我穿成和今天哥哥一样的，去接我哥？”开车开到一半，我终于发现有什么不对劲了。哥哥去加班的时候，是穿着牛仔裤和V领短袖，我也同样是这个模样。

“嗯哼。现在才发现吗？你太不关心你哥了。”朱正廷竟然还数落我。  
我哭笑不得：“我又不是你，为什么要管我哥穿什么。”

说话间就到了哥哥公司楼下，朱正廷带我上到了哥哥工作间门外。  
他打个电话叫哥哥出来开门。哥哥出来的样子，脸上有这段熬夜带来的浮肿，还有点无可奈何。

“再等我一下，我在等同事的数据出来，还有一个小时我就可以回去了。”  
“我不等你，我来找你啊。今天那么重要……”  
“我记得，你第一次亲我就是这天的十一点，马上就要到了。”哥哥其实没有真的生气，他伸出手指点点自己的脸。  
“在这里要亲亲，会被同事看到的哦。”朱正廷狡黠的一笑，“所以我把弟弟也给带来了。”

原来我还有戏份。  
朱正廷把我的额发梳上去，把棒球帽往我头上一扣，挂上工牌，加上相似的衣服，蔡小葵秒变蔡徐坤。  
朱正廷把我往门里面推，哥哥居然也不阻止，就告诫我少说话，老实坐着，就不会露馅的。

他们俩又背着密谋我。  
习惯了。  
我就当提前适应一下写字楼，带着几分好奇走了进去。  
玻璃门刚关上，身后这两个人就消失在漆黑的走道里。  
啧，肯定又去干羞羞的事情了。

我坐进哥哥的位置，看了看他屏幕上摊开的报表。哥哥比我细致很多，这密密麻麻的小格子难不倒他。  
偷瞄了隔壁的同事，连续的加班让周围的人睡眼惺忪；我去拿咖啡，有人径直叫我“徐坤”，也没发现有什么不同。

期间还有人来和我说“前面的数据有问题，让我再等一等”，我也只是礼貌的说的“行，没关系。”毕竟我对哥哥要做的一窍不通，真要干起活来肯定露馅，巴不得等久一点。

我刷了下微博，和同学聊聊天，不知不觉快一个小时过去了。  
今天的哥哥，有点持久。  
我心里竖起了大拇指。

等到了十二点多，哥哥发了条信息来，让我去西边的卫生间，顺便拿瓶饮料。。  
我如蒙大赦，带上一瓶维他命水，大大方方的开门走出去。

打开门，哥哥正在洗手，我有些奇怪，怎么就一个人。  
哥哥拿下我的帽子，示意我和他换衣服。  
我穿上了他的衣服，就大概知道了刚才有多激烈，下摆上有浓烈的味道。

哥哥穿戴好，去敲隔间的门，里面传来了一个沙哑的声音：“再让我歇会儿……”  
“小葵拿水过来了，你再坐一会儿。”哥哥把水递进去，朱正廷的手腕亮了出来，正懒散的坐在马桶上，小腿有一搭没一搭的踢着门。  
没多久，哥哥手机响了，他带着歉意笑了笑，朱正廷摆摆手，意思是没事的你先去忙。

“小葵，慢点开车回去。”哥哥拍了拍我的肩膀，带上门走了。

再去隔间看看，朱正廷喝了半瓶水，已经坐直了。  
我好心伸手去拉他起来，他拍开我的手，瞟了我一眼，似乎又在叫我扶他。  
我不知道如何是好。  
他在洗手台洗手的时候，俯下身，空荡荡的领口垂下来，从镜子里照出哥哥留下的印记。

颈下，锁骨边，乳尖上，肋下，腋下。  
一个，两个，三个……

肿大的乳尖和红红紫紫的痕迹一直在我脑海里盘桓不去。  
下楼到地下车取车时，朱正廷刚钻进后座，我就跟着进去，关上了门。

自动感应灯亮了。  
我把他圈在后座和我之间，低下头着了魔似的开始数。

“想再加几个吗？你自己的，不是你哥哥的。”朱正廷顺势躺下，伸手挂在我的肩膀上。  
“你还吃得消吗？”我虽然嘴巴上担心的问着，手已经往下解开他的皮带。  
他用食指戳着我的额头，嗔到：“你哥在你这个年纪，可从来没问过我，想做就做。”

别担心，我也就是嘴上问问而已，手拉下他的裤子，朱正廷配合的把裤子踢到了一旁。  
我伸手去摸他后穴，依然湿得一塌糊涂，想来刚才战况激烈，没有条件清洗，哥哥的精液留在里面，越发湿润粘稠。

连带着他整个人都还是湿的，原来刚才他坐着不愿动，不是累的，是给哥哥艹得化了，化成了一滩春水。

这春水黏在了我身上，湿滑的好像要从我手臂间溜走。我侧开身解开衣服时灯光刺眼，他下意识的抬起了手臂遮挡。  
竟然手臂内侧也有吻痕，我在哥哥的吻痕边再加上一个。  
我打开他的大腿，大腿内侧也有痕迹，我一边吻着，一边问他到底哪里没有被吻过。  
朱正廷的声音闷闷的传来：“大概，背上吧。”

他主动的翻过身，我掀起他背后的衣服，仔细查看。朱正廷并不在乎我哥把痕迹留在那里，就用屁股不停的往后蹭我，要我进来。

遗留的体液，还有已经艹开的身体，让我的进入变得顺畅。自动感应灯熄灭了，漆黑的停车场里车里也是黑的，哥哥的体味散了出来，仿佛有第三人在场。  
我想起哥哥和我说过两人的恋爱故事，加上今晚哥哥偷溜出来也要和男朋友干一发，便有了点好奇心，想问问朱正廷，想听听故事的另一面。  
可我把朱正廷抓起来坐在身上时，不由得有点好笑。我在累死累活的挺着腰干，他倒好，半闭着眼舒服的直哼哼，就差阖眼睡过去了。

“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……舒服。”  
“怎么个舒服？”  
“刚…刚吃了大餐开胃，现在…吃点家常菜暖身。”  
行吧，逻辑还挺清楚，还没有被艹糊涂。

我也暂时放下了八卦的好奇心，专心致志的艹干他。化开了的朱正廷，又香又软，他柔软的身躯能卷曲到一个不可思议的程度，多适合在野外的时候这么干，天空铺满了星星，他的双脚伸到天窗外。

“小葵，小葵还是很温柔的呀。”我没有问什么，朱正廷自己先挑起了话头。他在正面位置看着我，敞开门户让我出入。小腹上半凝固的体液，分不清是哥哥的，我的，还是他的。

“坤就不同了，那年这个时候，他对着我点着脸要亲亲，我当开玩笑的亲上去，然后他就吻我，拉着我进了酒店的洗手间，关上门，强制的占有了我。”  
“啥也不会，硬干，我屮疼得我走路疼了三天。”朱正廷难得的飙了句脏话。

“本来我很生气的，想着恋爱没谈床先上，这也太快了。可是见了他的面，好像总是忍不住的就和他滚到一起去，架子床上，讲台上，天台上……我去你们学校好多次，校区没分出东南西北，哪里可以偷偷做爱倒是一清二楚。”

“而后，我们就相继毕业，相继工作，有了房子，继续生活……”  
“可是哥哥说得好像很寂寞，一直都在等你…”  
朱正廷听完突然激动了起来，后穴狠狠一夹，夹得我倒吸一口凉气。  
“他等着干我，无时不刻！”

这个话题就在这么有点奇特的结论下结束了，我加快了速度，他开始用全身箍紧我，内壁开始挤压蠕动。

他开始想逃，他开始不断的后缩，排斥即将席卷全身的快感——我分辨出这是他要高潮前的预兆，我抓牢了全身是汗的身下人，送他上到性爱的浪尖。

终于他到了，他膝盖内扣夹紧了我的腰，手指也掐紧了我的手臂，在我身下泄了出来，精液射在我衣服下摆，使得哥哥的衣服又添新痕。  
在他后穴颤抖的压迫中，我也释放了。穿衣服的时候，我抬起他腰，竖起他的腿，让他从上面穿好裤子，特意不让我的精液流出来。  
“别动，夹着回家，让哥哥给你洗。”  
他又瞟了我一眼。

做完以后车里味道很大，我刚伸手去开窗户，车门自己打开了，哥哥坐上驾驶位，一键启动，车的风扇调到最大，不一会儿味道散的干干净净。

“我下班了，看见车还没动，就想开回家去。”哥哥一边开车，一边从后视镜里看我和朱正廷。

“原来你们还没走。”  
“等我下班吗？”  
“一边车震一边等？”  
陆  
回去的路上，哥哥的车开得很平稳，好像刚才质问的不是他。  
朱正廷大概是夹着精液难受，左右交换着交叠的腿，一直晃来晃去。  
车里午夜电台的主播说着深夜情感话题，打进电话的听众在说着我爱你你爱他他爱她这样的传统故事，舒缓的音乐缓缓流出。

接进来一个新的声音，女听众说着她已经有了常年稳定的男友，但是她又被新公司的小鲜肉吸引，她觉得她爱的肤浅，只因为他们长得相似。  
主持人在苦口婆心的说，爱人要爱他的灵魂，皮囊只是表象，画皮会骗人，真心不会。

哥哥听完了敲了敲方向盘问：“正正你说呢？”  
忽然被点名同学坐直了腰杆，歪着头答到：“小孩子才说选择，成年人当然是全部都要。”  
我听完马上就笑了，哥哥的肩膀也抖动了起来，我看不到前面，不知道哥哥对他的答案是不是满意。

可我觉得哥哥是满意的。  
因为我也想要。

进了家门哥哥说饿了要吃东西，朱正廷在冰箱里翻找着食材。问我想吃什么，我并不饿。  
洗完澡出来，房间里弥漫着面包加热后小麦炽热的香气。可那两个人并不在吃，又在餐桌上搞了起来。

我听见朱正廷用我说的话和哥哥调情，非要让哥哥的手指给他弄出来，闻闻猜猜是谁的。哥哥也随他，手指在股间进出着，然后凑近了要朱正廷闻，逗得朱正廷发出猫叫。

唔，好吃的好玩的现在都拉不住我，我得去睡觉。  
这么熬夜他们俩都不秃头，除了感谢各种防脱洗发水，主要得感谢祖传的良好基因。

学校的项目到了最后攻坚阶段，我回学校的日子多了起来，每每在校园里走着的时候，我会猜朱正廷说的偷偷做ʚ😍ɞ爱的地方在哪里，是图书馆的密集书架边，还是湖畔的树林里，或者偏僻教室的最后一排。

对此我也问过舍友，他们一致表示什么年代了还在学校偷偷摸摸的，偶尔情趣一下可以，但真要认认真真舒舒爽爽的，请花钱开个房，学校门口小旅店干净卫生任君挑选。

好吧，这里有代沟了。  
后来我和哥哥说起的时候，哥哥嘴角一弯，就说你们条件太好了，偶尔打个野战就当忆苦思甜吧。  
“哥哥，你不想去重温旧梦吗？”我故意挤眉弄眼。  
“等哥哥成了知名校友的时候，一定要重新玩一遍。”哥哥握拳。

项目结束后，我的暑假也快要接近尾声，飞机票纷纷涨价，阻止了我想出去旅游的心情。  
朱正廷问我愿不愿去他的教室帮忙，原来兼职的前台要回学校军训。我想着在家无事可干，不如去免费看帅哥美女，就点头答应。  
每天我给教室开门关门，饮水机加水以及登记微信和电话来预约场地的信息，抬头看着许多小哥哥小姐姐来打卡，大型交友现场。

我撑着下巴等他们下课，下课后我得抓紧时间冲进大教室拖地，汗水砸在地板上会打滑，对舞者来说很危险。

大课有固定上下时间，朱正廷上的小课就不太固定，反正计时收费，时间长了就多个买菜钱。

干下来我就是个打杂的临时工兼前台。

有一次，朱正廷的小课上的特别晚。  
晚到什么程度，晚到哥哥都回家了，发现家里没人，下楼来看看。

我看了看预约登记，又从镜子里仔细辨认了半天，才认出是新晋的一位本地歌手，请朱正廷编舞。歌曲没听过，大概是新歌。

我趴在门口拐角看他们练习，这里不会打扰到他们，只有反方向的朱正廷会瞟到。  
一会儿哥哥也来了，和我并肩趴着。

朱正廷在舞蹈中专业的神态，与在家里完全不一样。

他指挥着伴舞，整理队形，重点对中间的歌手做出指导。他强韧且强势，从指尖里透出的专业气度，气场强大到让对方点头如捣蒜。大概只有哥哥和我知道他藏在眉眼下的撒娇和媚色。

哥哥趴在我身边，头靠在我肩膀上。结束工作的哥哥头发松散，穿着便装，仿佛一下变成了我的同龄人。

我看着哥哥，一下就体会到了他们当时的一见钟情。  
因为我从哥哥的双眼里，看到了痴迷和些许腼腆。  
正是像我这么大的时候，他们的爱情刚刚开始。

“哥，你收敛一点你的眼神。朱正廷耳根，从你来了以后就开始发红。”  
“我盯他还要有理由吗？”哥哥对我的提醒完全无所谓，还带着我更靠近些：“来，你也一起看，争取把他看到脸红。”

真当我们是电磁炉，烧水呲呲响还发红尖叫。

可是，朱正廷真的以肉眼可见的速度开始脸红，在新歌手示意休息的时候，他快速的走过来，拉上帘子，怪我们让他分心。

哥哥反拉开窗帘说：“像是当年在练功房外面等你下课。”说完还趁机啄了一下朱正廷的嘴唇。

窗帘刷的关上了。  
我哥一边打喷嚏一边笑，为他的调戏得手而高兴。

后来哥哥熬不住了，上楼去睡觉。我还继续等着，可是等着也不能穿越回去。  
我想我是有点羡慕，他们的多出来的共同时间。  
羡慕他们这样一点一滴的凝结出的爱情。  
我也愿意重温旧梦。

新歌手的校园巡回选在了新生报到的时期，遍布整座城市的每所大学，回到朱正廷母校那天，朱正廷决定自己上去做Dancer，哥哥和我说什么都要专程跑去支持。

尽管是简陋的校园舞台，舞台上的人依然是闪闪发亮。  
这是我第一次见舞台上的朱正廷。明明只是伴舞，可你的目光总能被他吸引。  
可恶的是，哥哥还和我炫耀当年他看过朱正廷的专场演出。  
说他当年的专场演出时，送他的鲜花装饰了整个舞台，成为当年毕业生中最轰动的事件。

演出结束，身边的学弟学妹们叽叽喳喳的叫起来，说的是要去加最好看的Dancer的微信，主角完全被忽略。  
哥哥有些小得意，一边散场一边告诉朱正廷他受欢迎的程度，告诉他的男朋友魅力依旧不输当年。  
我也打开了微信，听群里朱正廷的大笑声，一直得意的说着看我自己魅力多大，还叫我们一起过来和学弟们吃饭。

这里是朱正廷的主场，我和哥哥作为家属，就扮演着“乖巧”两个字，主要任务是帮朱正廷挡酒，毕竟他可是吃着酒心巧克力就能撒酒疯的小疯子。

可惜我们兄弟俩的严防死守还是抵不过校友们对当年传说中人间仙子的仰慕之情，朱正廷被灌了三杯啤酒。

只是啤酒而已，现在就已经让人招架不住了。  
他一定要哥哥背他去当年的练功房看看。  
哥哥禁不住他闹，其实也是相当宠着他，只要是不违背大原则的事情，朱正廷说什么哥哥就是什么。

我们兄弟俩轮流把他背到了练功房。  
哥哥对这里印象还是很深刻的，用他的回忆来说，就说是在这里罚站过不下一百次的地方。  
听朱正廷练习的伴奏乐，看他跳舞的背影。

夜深了还有人在练习，哥哥熟门熟路的摸到了八号练功房。  
虽然房间刚翻修，但是门窗还是有些生锈的铝合金窗，哥哥摸着记忆中的某个地方，一下就撬开了，翻进去打开房门。

朱正廷抚摸着把杆，看着带着些许划痕的镜子。  
他站在镜子前，手脚有些迟钝，像是在回忆什么基本动作。

“来啊，重温旧梦。”  
“一二三四五六七八，二二三四五六七八……”  
他抬起手，像是中国舞的入门动作。

我不专业，不能说出具体的名字，而且我也不能描述出具体的情景。  
大约是天鹅扬起翅膀，湖面泛起涟漪，天空划下伤痕。

我和哥哥站在两旁，笨拙的模仿。  
像个幼儿园的新学生。

朱正廷很认真的在纠正哥哥的手势，他大概还是醉着，没分辨出哥哥的笑意。  
摆动了哥哥几下，哥哥还是很快把他捉进怀里，解开他的衣服吮吸他的锁骨。

他今天只穿了一件衬衣，露出了圆润的肩膀和洁白的后背。

我走上前，亲吻着他的肩胛骨。

“坤坤，小葵。”  
“你们一前一后的嘴唇，正好对应在一个点上。”  
“你们就是彼此的镜子。”

这一刻。  
他比我们清醒。

柒  
朱正廷微醺中有着半眯下垂眼，眼角晕染开淡淡的红色。  
翘起嘴角像是在微笑，或者索吻。  
哥哥和他接吻时，我把手伸进他的衣服下摆，摸索他的皮带扣。

秋风吹起，带来路过的学生吵闹的谈笑声，近的好像就在耳边走过。  
哥哥皱了皱眉，示意我去关灯。

面对陌生人，哥哥看管朱正廷就像狮子镇守他的领地，恨不得每一寸皮肤都给包住。  
我也有同感，台上的朱正廷，给你们看看留个念想就够了，台下的不可以。

我关闭灯光拉上窗帘，借助手机的光走回来时，哥哥已经把朱正廷抱在怀里，竖起手指示意我“嘘”。  
今日演出后，朱正廷绷紧的弦放松了，几杯酒催眠，加上舒服的亲吻，一会儿就睡着。

我们都知道他的辛苦，叫了代驾先回家。

哥哥热毛巾给他擦拭身体，我试着给他卸妆。  
一点点的褪下他躯壳表面浓重的色彩，还原他本身瓷白纯洁的本真。

“今天吃饭的时候，你注意到了吗？”哥哥用毛巾裹住他的手指，轻柔的揉捏。  
“嗯？”我用卸妆棉按住朱正廷的唇。  
“几乎所有的人，都说他没有变。”哥哥给他换了一个手，“正正会以为说他外貌舞蹈功底都在，十分开心。但更多的人，是在夸他的赤子之心，在他毕业后这么多年仍没有多大改变。”  
“做到这一点很难。为了他我愿意辛苦点，守着他开怀的笑容。”哥哥握住他的手。  
“守护…守护姨夫的微笑？”我在挨打的边缘试探。  
“蔡小葵你不要在我深情的时候搞笑！！！！”

现在我在阶梯教室里昏昏欲睡。  
这学期的课表特别变态，早上大清早和晚上天天有课，空出来的全在下午。  
偏偏要不就是专业课，人少到老师一眼就能记住；要不就是公共课，老师各种照片蓝牙点名毫不含糊。  
拿到课表的时候我还很犹豫，下午回家或者不回都充满了矛盾，花在路上的时间可能比在家躺床上的时间还少。  
我想回家，回家去睡那张大床。  
然而老师又特别喜欢叫学生下午去做项目，反而断绝了我回家的念头，老老实实跑数据。  
周末又被各种社团活动挤满了，人长得帅，也有一丝丝苦恼。

🌹🌻🐰的群已经很久没动静了，我说了一声我今天回家，就退出去刷朋友圈。  
哥哥晒着另一个城市的纪念咖啡杯，朱正廷喜欢有特色有新意的礼物，尽管现在淘宝代购无所不能，哥哥还是会给他搜刮他出差地方带回来的小礼品，最常见的就是各种咖啡杯，家里放不下，放在舞蹈室里做摆设。  
朱正廷的舞蹈室工作号在推销新课程，课表上是上午不开课，傍晚夜间和周末排得满满的。

意味着这段时间只有朱正廷一个人在家，即使我和哥哥回来，休息时间也正好是岔开的。  
我想起哥哥说尽量多陪陪他。  
正好晚上老师有事停课了，我下课了就往回走。

上了地铁，我才看见朱正廷的回话，提醒我今天有暴雨，最好带伞。  
通常来说这就是个FLAG，不说则已，一说必然下雨。  
还是，下暴雨。

我在地铁口的超市里看着雨，雨越来越大，越来越多的人在门口徘徊。我心存侥幸打电话给朱正廷，如果他能带伞来接我一下最好。

电话无人接听，有人拍了拍我肩膀，回过头看是同样有些无奈的朱正廷。  
“我想着你回来就过来买点菜，也以为雨没那么快到。”他指了指手里的购物袋，露出两把新鲜的大葱。  
等我们再想回去买把伞的时候，超市收银台排起了长队。  
雨一时半会没有停歇的迹象。  
“不如冲回去吧。”我提议，他和我击掌。

纵然我们飞快的奔跑，还是敌不过瓢泼而至的大雨，我和他浑身上下都淋得透亮。  
两个人在电梯里看着镜子，头发一缕缕的往下滴水，T恤贴在躯体上，透出他清晰的腹肌和粉红的乳尖。  
我盯着他的身体看，火热的视线追逐着水流，水流滑过的痕迹就是我的舌尖，会不会是清水的甘甜。

视线烫伤了他，他歪着头看我的侧脸，然后我被他一把抓过来，掀起额发，与他的眼神对视。

湿漉漉的衣服产生了虹吸效应，从对方的身体上吸收水分。  
接下来要发生什么，潜意识里期待已久，亦是心知肚明。

这次我感觉被上的是我。  
朱正廷力气大起来真的很吓人，他把我推进门，径直推到了生活阳台上，购物袋落在一旁。  
他喘着粗气说：“脱衣服。”眼神凶狠，不待我点头就开始扒我的衣服裤子。  
然后把我推倒在椅子上，用手撸了两把我早已肿胀的性器，套上保险套就坐上去。  
这一刻我想打电话给哥哥，问他有没有被朱正廷强上过，硬不起来还要被打。

虽然是封闭式的阳台，可水汽带来的冰凉一时难以消散。我和他裸露的皮肤都是凉的，只有了连接那处蓄满了温度。

从没见过他这么着急，在我身上按照他尽兴的方式扭动着，脸上露出了自得其乐的表情，嘴角终于翘了起来，之前凶狠的模样仿佛就是为了吃进我的性器，现在可以喂一颗棒棒糖。

我还真从购物袋里摸到了一根，剥开糖纸塞进他的嘴里。  
他叼着棒棒糖，从上往下看着我，半合着眼光如剑，还真有点睥睨的神色。  
我完全臣服于他的高傲，现在我要忏悔，回来的太少，没有及时给维纳斯奉上供养。

一道雷声过后，朱正廷射了，他的汗水覆盖了全身的雨水，流到了我的身上。  
他喘着气从我身上下来，捡起衣服的动作有点腿软。  
他弯着腰把我俩的湿衣服塞进滚筒洗衣机里，我看见他也在喘着气的后穴。  
红嫩而紧致，像一张邀请的嘴。  
这张嘴太干净了，是不是忘记吞下什么。

洗衣机开始转动，他从衣架上取了件干净的短袖套上，再给我扔了一件。棒棒糖还在嘴里，黏黏糊糊的问我晚上吃卷饼好不好，他有买到很地道的肉酱一定很好吃。

我拾起大葱，把他按趴在洗衣机上，大葱的葱头塞进他的后穴。  
“我先请你这里吃。”我缓缓抽动着大葱，葱汁很快被挤压了出来，辣的他小腿一抖一抖的。  
“朱正廷，这个星期，你是不是按摩棒用多了，自己爽完就完事了？”

“没有啊，我没有用按摩棒，我忙死了哪里有时间想这回事？”他还在辩解。  
“以前你和我，和我哥可是从来不用套的。”我把大葱塞得更进去，像是触到了他的敏感点，发出了呻吟。  
“还有，虽然我和我哥都没有强制你不准先射，每次都先照顾你的快感…”我加快了手上的速度，看着朱正廷的性器又在抬起。“可是也从来没有好心的只让你一个人爽…”  
“我…我没有…我只用了几次……”朱正廷被刺激的语言破碎。

我把他翻过身来。取出他嘴里的棒棒糖，按在他的乳尖转动。  
朱正廷想躲，但是洗衣机不大他怕翻个身就掉下去，便只能不停的扭动着。  
扭动着棒棒糖滑动的范围更大，他的全身都变成香香甜甜。混合着大葱的辛辣有种像是居酒屋里糯米团子和清酒。  
有滋有味。

我低头，用舌尖去舔他身上甜腻的轨迹。这和我刚才视奸的味道不同，同样是甜，融合了他的体香和棒棒糖的奶香，让人怀疑他每天用牛奶洗浴。  
我抽出大葱，腾出手来给自己戴套。他看见我丢下的保险套包装，还主动把腿架到我肩膀上，叫着我不要戴套直接进来。

我当然没有理，有情感的交媾比按摩棒要愉悦更多，我要他记住，按摩棒当玩具玩可以，可不能成了依赖性产品。

这是个冷感凸点螺纹装的保险套，我进去的时候朱正廷猛的大叫了起来，然后开始拍打着我说不要套子，要我出去，说我太冷。  
我铁了心任由他闹，沉着而坚定的一次次的顶撞，他闹了几下又被洗衣机的甩干功能分了心，赶紧扶住洗衣机稳住自己，两腿夹着我的颈子生怕掉下去，口中变成了嗯嗯哼哼的呻吟声。

被他后穴一夹，我闷哼一声。这大概是什么最新品种的保险套，外层冷感内层热感，他的甬道不断收缩，给我的感觉就是又热又麻，这能算个情趣用品，使用体验还不错，下次可以推荐给哥哥。

用了保险套后体验程度提高了，但是敏感度降低，我觉得我意外的持久，做到朱正廷懒得动了。  
“喂，你倒是配合我一下。”我拍拍他的脸。  
“我不，谁让你带套进来。”朱正廷嘟嘴。  
“不是你先给我带的吗？”我戳他嘟起来的腮帮子。

“好。”他回过头来，特别风情万种的看了我一眼。不知怎的，我心里有些发毛。  
他捏着我的后腰，下身用力的把我含进去一些，然后缓缓的收缩他的腹肌，再用力一夹，我立刻投降。  
我也好长时间没做了，射得我头皮发麻。

终于止住了肉体的饥渴，我俩收拾收拾就已经到了晚饭时间。洗澡的时候，我还是心软的满足他的全部要求，要给他擦沐浴露，要不戴套的进去，要从正面上他，要给他先射……

微波炉热着饼皮，他把盘子摆得漂漂亮亮，煎饼卷大葱硬是摆出法式大餐的效果。

他还在前面放个手机录视频，他想干吗？

“坤坤，今晚和小葵吃卷饼，就是……煎饼卷大葱啦。”  
什么时候他给我哥录吃播了？这两人花样能不能消停些？  
朱正廷卷好饼以后，用他的舌头含着葱条，吸出来，溢了点肉汁在嘴边，他还往外抹。  
一看就不是什么正经吃播。  
我拿出手机，给哥哥发预告：“今晚有惊喜。”

他吃的是我塞进他身体里那根葱，现在混合着香甜和辛辣的味道。

捌  
今天进家门的时候，打开门是迎面一阵零下30℃的冷风，让我的牙齿不禁颤抖。明明已经深秋，不需要开冷气了。  
我搂紧我自己往屋里张望，目测餐桌就是冷空气发源地，哥哥就是这波“冷气制造机”。

餐桌上很冷，哥哥抱胸靠坐在椅子上，簇起的眉头显示了愤怒，对面坐着朱正廷，两只手支着脑袋惯常卖萌。

我虽然没亲身经历过他们两个生气的场面，但是在哥哥的怒气中死里逃生我是有绝对发言权。我太清楚哥哥这个坐姿代表着他的生气程度：已经生气，接近气炸，气炸时间视对方接下来表现而定。

于是求生欲让我猫着腰回房，但是好死不死的好奇心让我抬头看了一眼桌上的呈堂供证。

竟然是一溜按摩棒的包装盒，图片上是长短不一，粗细不同，形状各异的丁丁棒！  
粗略一算，不下十个！  
颜色花样更是琳琅满目！

不知为什么看到有点想笑，我憋笑的气息惊动了正在怒气值爆炸边缘的哥哥，哥哥威严的说：“小葵你正好回来了，过来。”

我不敢违抗，惦着小碎步走过去，还感觉到卖萌的人立刻也射出了富有压迫力的视线，压的我的腰又弯了一点。

我猫着腰坐下，努力在冷空气风暴中当个隐形人，心中倒是暗暗松了口气，这一刻终于到了。

有一次我哥出差回来，朱正廷去外地演出，在家的时间错开了。这本来是件很普通的事。  
奇怪的是哥哥突然拉着没课在家的我搞卫生，大概是突发奇想趁男朋友不在家的时候图个表现。

然后他在整理书房的时候沉默了，把还在洗抽油烟机的我拉过来，看着他从书柜最上面的一个格子里翻出了小山一般的情趣用品。

因为朱正廷收货方便的缘故，这些成人器材通常都是他采购的比较多，他又喜欢买买买，哥哥从来不把他买这些东西放在心上，可是这会找到的数量让我俩有些震惊——这堆起来有两个手掌这么高的保险套，粗略算起来每周三个还能一年用不完；润滑剂的效果从印度神油到非洲强力剂应有尽有；衣服里还有女式长筒袜和吊带睡裙……

“朱正廷是打算自己开个情趣用品店吗？”我默默的把按摩棒的全新的盒子一个个整齐排好。  
“他是嫌我花样不够多，厌烦了吗？”哥哥一下子就有些钻牛角尖，“说起来，他之前也骗我说用按摩棒……”  
“明明有这么多保险套了，去超市还会买。习惯了工具，就会把人也当工具。”我顺势把哥哥再往牛角里推了一把。

我很快就后悔说了这些话，哥哥立刻回房间锁着门生气去了，留下我孤苦伶仃的继续面对收拾房间的重大工程，累到深夜才完成。  
这个情况似乎刺激到哥哥的自尊了，他不当面问清楚是过不去这道坎的。

朱正廷演出回来，哥哥很有耐心的正襟危坐要他解释，可怒气值快把我凝固了，朱正廷仍没有当回事，一边说着：“就是好奇买回来的，打开来看看就放着了；有些衣服是朋友开玩笑送的，觉得好玩也就留着……”一边还支着脑袋对我眨眼睛。

“正正，虽然我能理解这些东西的用途，可是你这也太多了，刚发现的时候小葵还觉得你要开店呢。”蔡徐坤试图继续苦口婆心的讲。  
我内心拉起了前方核能警报，疯狂的拒绝三联，我不是并没有别瞎说别拖我下场。如果我不出场，我还有调解的机会，此时就被迫和哥哥站着一条战线，顿时左右不是人。

果然，朱正廷还在调笑的眼神马上收回，“啪”的掏出手机打了个电话，对着电话那边说：“去澳大利亚的公演，我答应了，一个月没问题，明天可以出发。”

打完电话，他用力的蹭了下板凳，站起来直呼哥哥的全名：“蔡徐坤，你说完了没有？说完我要去收拾行李，准备去澳洲的东西。”

“我买这些东西一不犯法二不缺德三不用你的钱，蔡徐坤你意见怎么多怎么不去举报楼下实体店？”朱正廷找出一个废纸箱，当着我俩的面把桌上的东西都扫进去，接着用宽胶带封了口，塞到我怀里，“小葵，找个时间放到楼下实体店把他们都寄卖了。”

“我的解释就这么多了，有时候我说话不经大脑瞎说一通，你又不是不知道。”他停顿了一下：“好不容易从外地回来我们能见面了，你花了宝贵的一个小时和我对峙，想从我这里听到什么？听到我亲口说我离开你就活不下去？还是直接点说我欠艹每天都想让男人干但是因为爱所以没去找其他男人就拿着工具等你临幸？”

“对不起，让你失望了。这种话骗骗小葵这种大学生还可以。”他瞟了我一眼，耸耸肩，进房去收拾东西去了。

我确定了我今晚的唯一用处，就是躺枪。

哥哥现在对目前这个状况也感到十分意外，目瞪口呆的看着朱正廷开始往行李箱里塞衣服，他刚从上一个工作中回来，行李箱还没怎么腾空又被塞满。

我过去拦住了他往箱子里塞短袖的手，轻声说：“别放夏天的衣服，澳洲是冬天。”  
即使在生气中，朱正廷也很有礼貌的抬起头来对我笑笑，我看见他眼眶红红的，眼泪在眼眶里打转。

可他还是没有哭出来，只是说着我明天一早就赶飞机，我睡你的房，不打扰你哥俩休息，你哥还要上班的。  
没等我同意，他关上了小房间的门，“啪”的落了锁。

这晚我听见背后的哥哥辗转反侧，长叹短嘘，尽管第二天哥哥仍然按掉闹钟起来上班，可他发现衣柜里冬天的衣服少了许多时直接愣住了，看见只剩下自己的情侣牙刷的时候仿佛被抽走了最后一点气力，拖着一个空荡荡的躯壳出了门——可能他只想从朱正廷嘴里讨一句“离不开你”，可事实往截然相反的方向发展，朱正廷好像满不在乎，哥哥却像困兽一样快要发狂。

晚上哥哥如行尸走肉般飘进家门，坐下来就问朱正廷有没有发信息给我说什么，我翻了翻手机，没有私聊，就是一条落地报平安的朋友圈，拍了澳洲的大海，还有同行人的合照，和往时去别的地方工作没有多大区别。

“他是真的生气了，平日他担心我看不到，总是会艾特我的，这次就没有，私聊也不回。”哥哥有些无奈的笑笑，亮出对话框给我看。  
“他不回我的话，我就会一直想他有没有吃东西，澳洲那么冷下台了要赶紧穿衣服，出去过after party千万不要喝醉，练功不要受伤……这才第一天而已。”  
哥哥抬手，用手掌捂住了眼眶。

平日里我总是朱正廷腻着哥哥的时候比较多，觉得哥哥赚到了因为他爱的比较少，现在才意识到，哥哥才是输得最惨的那个，因为他爱的更深，且不自知。

“哥哥，说不定他在忙着都没回，空下来会回你信息的。你等着，等一下嘛。”我安慰哥哥，用他最擅长的等待，尽管如此苍白无力。

“为什么哥哥这么在意那些工具？看得出那些东西没有使用过，朱正廷说只是拿来看看，并没有乱说。”我看着哥哥这样，不禁有点想对他说早知如此何必当初，纠结一事并无多大意义。  
“那些按摩棒…”哥哥比划了一下，“那么长那么粗，你没有危机感吗？”  
“你不会觉得是不是自己满足不了他，于是他寻求额外刺激吗？”  
“大哥！”我现在真的很想对哥哥叫声“大哥”，这点自信都没有，还是那个高高在上傲视同龄人的蔡徐坤吗？  
“你一个大活人，还赢不了一群死物吗？”我快要跳起来。哥哥纠结的地方也太扯了。  
“不是这个原因，难道他想对我用这个？”哥哥突然脑洞大开。  
我们哥俩对试了一下，想象出这个画面，还是疯狂摇头把这个可能性甩到脑后。

朱正廷不在的这一个月过得是如此漫长和残忍，哥哥每天就很机械化的去上班，加班加到疯狂，有一次半夜四点问我在家吗他忘了带钥匙，我不想从被窝里爬出来，没好气的说家里是密码锁用指纹可以开。  
“哦，我一下忘记了…”哥哥摸索着打开了锁，“正正在家的时候，无论多晚多冷，他都会起来给我开门，然后跳起来抱着我撒娇说你怎么才回来。”

“停，我不想听，睡觉。”我打断哥哥的话，重新调整姿势入睡。  
可我的梦里还是出现了这个场景，每次推开门，回到家这个世界，最直接的温暖还是来自朱正廷的拥抱，还有，他的身体。

他的身体，就是无限热量的源泉，仿佛藏着一座核反应堆，插入自己的性器如同插入堆芯，反应出美妙绝伦的融合。  
明明他皮肤微凉，后穴里总是比表层温度略高，让进入的我有种大雪天里浸入温泉的舒爽，舒服到每一个毛孔在张开。  
我一直在他身体里讨好，讨他细密的汗水，讨他高低婉转的呻吟，讨他紧致逼人的甬道，讨他不吝角度的纳入和吸取。  
而且他从不抱怨，抱怨为什么要在奇怪的地方做爱，讲台或者洗衣机都可以；也从不邀宠，并不持身体要挟任何条件；更从不害羞，只要没有顾忌，总是大大方方的回应情事上的一切想象。

于是在梦里，我问他在微风峡谷的动物护栏前面可不可以，他咬着嘴唇点了点头。  
我把他背对着压迫在网格上，身上晒着澳洲冬日的暖阳，风有点凉，他只半脱下裤子让我进入，手脚尽量缩在大衣里。

梦里一切都很完美，没有人，只有蓝天白云和懵懂无知的小动物。  
这次进入的时候，他的后穴特别干涩，用手指很长时间才能推开进入的角度，我问他是不是因为站着的姿势，还是这边天气太干燥，他都摇摇头。然后在我一再追问下，他在撅着嘴说“因为坤把那些东西都没收了，很长时间做一次，就很需要花时间才能进入状态。”  
“可之前你每次都又软又滑，不用这么麻烦扩张就能打开。”我有些好奇。  
他的脸又红了些，吞吞吐吐的说做这个就像练功一样，要时常准备着，发挥才不会出错。  
“你哥哥把东西都收走了，所以今天你慢一点，温柔一点对我好不好？”他半垂着眼，嘟着嘴巴恳求我。  
“当然。”我拍拍他的屁股让他放松，从口袋里掏出了热感润滑，心想会在这个冬天更适合他。我的手指伸进去慢慢的展开，伸入更多的手指，去试着触摸他的G点。  
他接受的很快，甬道开始流水，羞红的耳朵动了动，又把头埋得更低。后颈皮肤出汗了，挂着一层晶莹的汗珠，我伸出舌尖去亲吻他的后颈，他却反应激烈的要往后退。

“小葵，等等，我们换个地方。”他倒在我的怀里，要往后退，却被我环在胸前。  
“怎么了？怎么突然？”我问他。  
“羊驼，羊驼过来了…”他的声音突然小的像蚊子一样，“它…他舔我……那里…”  
我探头一看，羊驼大概以为这里来了什么新鲜同类，伸出舌头卷起了朱正廷的翘起的性器。  
羊驼的舌头宽大而粗糙，被这么一卷一刷，不啻于一次全方位的按摩刺激。  
随着羊驼收回舌头，朱正廷的身体明显一个颤栗，想来这种全部包裹的柔软按压，和人类的触感明显不同，对他来说更是新鲜又兴奋。

羊驼的舌头又伸了过来，我坏心的顶住他的腰不让他后退，羊驼也很好奇的用它的舌头舔过了他光裸的肢体，用大腿根到内侧，再从囊带刷到了柱体。朱正廷前面被动物舌头裹着不敢乱蹬，我趁机抽出了手指，挺身进入已经按得软软松松的后穴。

“小葵，小葵，正面上我好不好……我怕……”可能是非人的感觉突破了朱正廷的羞耻心，他低声来问我可不可以换个姿势，我正打算把他换过来，可还是要先戏弄他，说：“换过来了，它舔你屁股行不行？”

这么一说更是把他吓得魂都没了，僵在那里，把我夹得分外舒爽。我抽动了几次，朱正廷在哪里羞到不行，一直在说“小葵不要不要。”  
我想着要是能正面上他，小木屋里套着睡袋才够亲密。

梦里真好，场景一换，就成了深夜的小木屋，一片黑暗里只有几点炉火的余灰。我和他困在同一个睡袋里，身边还睡有同行人。上半身还衣着整齐，下半身已经赤裸裸的纠缠在一起，我已经能确认那双留着汗缠紧的皮肤源自他的长腿。  
我不断的深入抽出，用手背垫着他的头顶不要碰到墙壁，朱正廷蹬着大大的眼睛，在死死的捂住嘴巴，担心惊醒身旁的人。  
他一直很紧张，后穴的软肉就分外讨好我用力吸着我，像是求着我快点结束，好让他尽快闭上眼不去面对熟人。  
我就不知道跪着艹了他多久，梦里没有时间概念，只想享受，不舍得离开那湿热潮暖的地方。  
等我终于愉快的射出来，真实到过分的黏腻感惊醒了我，提醒我和澳洲还有两个小时的时差。

爬起来洗内裤，看见哥哥已经整装待发，正在最后检查证件和随身必需品，仿佛不是那个四个小时前披星戴月赶回来的男人。  
虽然我太了解哥哥这个工作狂的本质，但是方才温柔致命的美梦让我幻想哥哥会做出一些疯狂的举动。  
“你要去澳大利亚追朱正廷回来吗？”  
“不，去纽约出差。”  
“要去多久？”  
“顺利的话，他回国的时候，我就回来了。拜拜，小葵。”  
“哥一切顺利哈。”

我马上做了个决定，今天就回宿舍住。  
家里所有东西瞬间失温，在我关上家门的时候只剩一堆死物。  
哥哥用工作逃离了没有朱正廷的地方。  
我也害怕。

事实证明有事做就不会东想西想。暑假里我的项目做得很出色，现在老师带的研究生有个项目需要个数据工，就叫上了我。  
因为这个项目赶着评奖，就不能像假期里按部就班的做，而是得时刻泡在实验室里，盯着服务器做数据挖掘。  
别说回家了，我叫宿舍的门都摸不到，睁眼就看进度，还得时刻提防出bug，一报错就想死得去找错误。

唯一的娱乐就是吃饭的时候聊聊天。哥哥的朋友圈突然断更了，我特意在🌹🌻🐰的群里问他怎么了，他倒是回的很快，就说比较忙，请大家放心。  
“大家”当然不单单是我，可是他意有所指的对象仍然不冒泡，只是照旧在朋友圈放图，每天一两张，偶尔还能看见后台化妆照。

他演的是《爱丽丝梦游仙境》中的兔子先生，垂着两只大耳朵，屁股翘着可爱的小圆尾巴，他引诱着爱丽丝进入兔子洞，里面有荒诞且真实的种种故事。

我想起家里那个兔子洞，狡兔三窟，他在每个房间里穿梭，四处留痕。  
看起来他是一年四季发情的公兔子，实际上我和哥哥才是被他诱发的交配者。从我第一次和他发生关系以来，家里的三个共生者就结成了盘根错节的复杂关系。  
不会没有人知道，这是仙境里的秘密。

哥哥问我回国天气怎么样的时候，我从电脑屏幕前抬起头，看着凌晨四点半墨蓝的黎明。  
我回他还行吧，早晚温差大，要我去接你吗？还是公司统一派车送回来？

他说公司有车的。然后发了一张在中央公园的自拍，看来工作基本结束了，他有了聊天的空闲。  
去纽约你有带什么礼物回来？我打字问哥哥，这才是我比较关心的。往时哥哥总会在朋友圈预告一下，这次还没看见，我有点担心这回冷战时间是不是太长。

哥哥发了个🎁的表情，然后告诉我是秘密。  
“你可千万不要买自以为很感动但是他并不喜欢的礼物……”我扶着额头提醒他一句。“如果不知道买什么，就去买大牌的包包，越新越贵越限量的越happy。”这是我观察出的哄朱正廷定律。

可能被我的危言耸听吓到了，过了一会儿哥哥郑重的要求我保守秘密，当我是亲兄弟才提前给我看的。  
“好，我保证不告诉他，我回去给你看聊天记录自证清白。”哥哥搞得这么严肃我也得认真些。

然后……然后……好奇心害死猫，也害死可怜的小葵我。

哥哥像献宝一样捧出个丁丁，看质感像是3D打印的，成品上的经络分布和肉紫肤色惟妙惟俏，以纽约技术之先进，我猜想质感和触感也能做到栩栩如生。

哥哥喜滋滋的说着他去了纽约偶然逛到一家lovetoy shop，里面正在推广3D订制小丁丁，禁不住店家一通吹嘘就进去照着自己尺寸做了一个，今天刚刚送货到手。

“我过来想了想，真的，觉得用工具也没什么，正正就是离不开我才用它，离得开就去找别人了。”哥哥出去一趟，似乎大彻大悟，马上思路就转了个弯。  
本质上他理解了朱正廷的那番话，难怪当初能一见钟情看对眼。

行吧，大概会是朱正廷喜欢的礼物。  
嗯，或者说，喜欢不喜欢，在于礼物的使用方式。  
哥哥的朋友圈终于放出了预告，说是有贴心的小礼物，希望他能喜欢。  
我回复了一句“加油。”  
毕竟我也不想回去看到冷冰冰的家了。

过了三天后，哥哥回家了。  
再过五天，朱正廷回家。  
朱正廷回家第二天，哥哥的朋友圈就放出了一张闪瞎狗眼的恩爱照，文字部分写了💯，图片才是没眼看。

他放出来的图片是两双缠在一起交叠的腿，从膝盖到脚尖，我一眼认出覆盖在上面略白那双是朱正廷的，下面屈着膝盖夹着朱正廷的腿属于哥哥。

几乎可以想象得出这张照片拍摄的状态，两人云雨过后温存之际，哥哥躺在床上，朱正廷趴在他胸前有一搭没一搭的说着小情话，哥哥用手机俯拍着身上人的后背，拍得到朱正廷瓷白的皮肤，清晰的腰线和诱人的腰窝。  
哥哥只放出最安全的一段肢体，可以足够令人遐想，臆想照片之前天堂般的享受。

刚想回一句评论，哥哥秒删了这条内容，随后又重发了文字内容，配图就成了一盘爱心煎蛋以及旁边随意叠放的两只叉子。  
刚才的恩爱秀得足够大胆，这回就十分温馨。

我私聊哥哥怎么前一天内容有胆子放后面没胆子就删了，哥哥回复说是朱正廷自己看了不好意思，捂着脸抢了手机去修改，舍不得删掉又改为仅自己可见。

“所以这次是完全和好了？礼物有用吗？”我补充一句。  
“算…算是吧。”哥哥的回答有点犹豫。

等我终于从这个项目中会捡回半条命，回到家才明白哥哥为什么会犹豫。

朱正廷和哥哥，居然分！床！睡！

原因是朱正廷这回连续演出一个月，体力有些跟不上，把原因归结在和哥哥在一起做爱太多消耗体力太多。决定以后要量力而为，每周规定了不能超过三次。

为了显示自己的决心，还霸占了我的床，还单方面规定了要我多回学校去住，交了住宿费就不能浪费。

我好不容易才从项目里解脱，才不要回学校去面对满山片野的代码。我立刻反对朱正廷的决定，宁愿抱着铺盖去书房榻榻米上打地铺也不愿回去。

从来把握决定权的哥哥这次对朱正廷的任何想法都没有异议，撅着委屈的嘴把枕头抱了过去，看来上次的事哥哥还在愧疚，想办法补偿朱正廷，什么事情都让朱正廷说了算。

一天过去了，两天过去了。本来我已经做好了要被左右房间的叫床声震得无法睡觉的打算，可家里的夜晚安静的让我怀疑自己是不是掉进了异次元空间。  
这一周三次怎么算，从星期天算起吗？还是哥哥打算把这三次一次用完？我在计划额度之内吗？

我开完两把黑已经快半夜，哥哥房里还有电脑的声音，应该是带着工作回来加班。朱正廷那边没啥动静。我带着满头问号起来上厕所的时候，发现小房间的门开着一条缝。  
我在马桶上告诉哥哥，朱正廷不是要修身养性了，他是在逗你。

“不会，这次正正很认真说的，我尊重他的想法。”哥哥异常的认死理。  
“可是，我起来上厕所，发现他他门没关……”他门没关，就是在等你进去啊我滴亲哥哥。  
“那你帮他关一下，吹了穿堂风会着凉的。”

回去的时候我关上了门，但是关之前怎么门缝开得更大了，希望这是我的错觉。

第三天晚上，开完黑的我继续睡前一尿，打着哈欠一瞟，小房间门口把手上挂着条内裤？？  
我赶紧揉揉眼，以为是我太困出现的幻觉，可事实就是一条白色丁字裤出现在门上，还是刚被挂上去的，不住的晃荡。

我滴个神！  
我内心呐喊着，一边发信息给哥哥一边祈求哥哥星期五就不要加班了快点回来，我肯定不是狂暴状态下朱正廷的对手。

哥哥说，没做完事，今晚加班。  
还回到了🌹🌻🐰的群里。  
很快书房门被打开了。  
朱正廷的脸，被黑夜里手机屏幕的灯光照亮。  
惨白的脸色里夹杂着愤怒和委屈。

他把我按倒在床上的时候吼着：“你们都不来！是都不喜欢我了吗？”

那一夜。  
爱与痛的边缘。

从来没有那么渴望过天亮。  
从来没有那么渴望过听见哥哥回来的开门声。  
从来没有那么渴望榻榻米变成席梦思。

这一夜，朱正廷的动作又蛮又猛，把我按倒以后，急得不行，就想坐上去。  
没有充分的润滑和扩张，别说他磨得粗糙，我也挤得难受，只能抚摸着他的双肩，让他放轻松，不要急，我们慢慢来。  
书房里的东西我还真不太熟，随手开个柜子，赫然是那箱要丢掉的东西。  
“温感薄荷，还是极地热浪？”我对这些名称还有些好奇。  
“我也不知道，快点。”着急的朱正廷抢过一瓶就往我性器上淋，抹了两把又想往上坐。我疼的龇牙咧嘴，才好不容易把持住，没在这紧致如初的身体里一泻千里。

“怎么那么紧了？”我顶过一开始的强烈刺激，深呼吸几口，夺回主动权。  
朱正廷没空回答我，径自扭着腰，让自己先爽了一道，射出来的精液又浓又多。

他用身体回答了我，我舔了舔他的体液，定然是许久没有这么畅快的流过。  
算来他回国以后，就和哥哥过了那一夜，之后不解风情的哥哥没有理解朱正廷的假正经，又憋了几日，这存货就浓得不成样子。

这会他变得乖巧，自己爽完以后就会来让我舒服，他示意我要不要从背后式进入，他觉得我这样能进入的比较深，快感也会更足。

我拿出一个粉红色的纸袋递给他，哥哥为他带回了礼物，我同样做了准备，《爱丽丝梦游仙境》里的兔子先生真的很适合朱正廷。  
他好奇的打开，再红着脸推回给我。  
我让他闭上眼睛，给他戴上了有长长兔子耳朵的帽子，还有毛茸茸的兔子手套，五指收成了一个毛茸茸的肉团。

我让他转过身去，用动物交配的姿势开始，他还红着脸问我：“兔子……兔子尾巴呢？”  
“别急，小兔子。”

他乖乖的趴在书房窗前的落地窗前，我关上灯，月光和灯光一起落在他身上，团成了一只小兔子。

有了刚才润滑剂的作用，加上他已经被满足了一次，现在有了从容的心情来享受。可以由着我的性器顶端在他的穴口磨啊磨，没有像以前猛拍着我的背要我进来，而是别着脸红着腰，给了我一记眼刀，并没有打断我亲吻他背部的进程。

“兔子吃多了红萝卜，重了一点。”我托起他的臀部，略微举高一点，方便他臀部翘起来一个适合我深入的弧度。  
“每天生活太规律，就是容易长胖。”他抱怨了一下，说着还往后靠：“只好，额外运动一些，消耗热量了。”

“那你知不知道，认真的做一次…”我加快到了正常频率，“相当于慢跑二十分钟。”  
“那你带我这个小兔子，跑到月亮上吧。”他摇了摇屁股。

朱正廷体力是只优秀的兔子，很野的那种，足够做一位优秀的长跑运动员。  
我亲自认证，下会谁还说他体力不行的，让他和我谈一下。  
这次我还发现他无意中点亮了一个新技能，就是可以达到自己的干高潮，舒服到手指蜷缩而不外溢体液。意味着他可以高度的的保持体力，就可怜的我又一次被榨干在地板上。

我扶着腰把他从身上推下来的时候，性器从他身体里软趴趴的滑出，微小的触动都会让他不自觉的发出呻吟。兔子尾巴终于登场，我给他插入了按摩棒，堵住快要流出的体液，调整好兔子尾巴翘起来的角度，为此他又咿咿呀呀地的叫唤了一场。

我试图拉他回床上，在地铺上睡一晚，起来肯定是骨头疼，况且天凉了还容易感冒。  
可他还是小兔子抱对一样缠着我不让动，我看见哥哥开门的时候真是看到了救星。

我挣脱了朱正廷的手脚，让哥哥接过他，把赖着不动的人送到了大床上。趁机回到了我日思夜想的小床上。

温柔乡易醒，还是我的小床好眠。  
跑到月亮上的路程，接力棒交给哥哥。  
被朱正廷睡过几天的床铺香香的，还带有他皮肤味道的熟悉气味，让我一下陷入了深睡眠。

醒来时朦胧中刷新了朋友圈，哥哥又更新了一条。  
兔子的道具安置在了枕头上，耳朵和手套拼好，尾巴翘起来，深入身体那部分被遮住。  
那个抱枕是个树桩的模样，文案配着：“守株待兔”。  
光圈焦点外，是朱正廷模糊的后脑勺，还有散开的焦糖色头发。

不知道的说哥哥有童趣，知道的人比如我只想劝他善良。  
只要哥哥用心，原来吵架的point都硬掰成情趣，这样朱正廷一辈子都离不开哥哥，每天都过得充满了新鲜感。  
除了血缘关系，还有用情至深的羁绊。

哇喔，我翻了个身，模模糊糊的想。  
原来我们中间，是哥哥最没有安全感。

玖  
新年到来了。  
对于大学🐶来说，新年意味着春节，意味着寒假，意味着红包。  
也……意味着考试。

“哎——”我第101次呐喊，舍友第102次按住了我想要站起来的腿。  
工科🐶不怕做实验怕背书。  
我只好哀怨的翻过手机，看着设定好的限制时间还没到，只好又把想聊天的手放下。  
微信提示🌻🌹🐰的群里有图片，更坚定了我远离手机的决心。

哥哥和朱正廷又在发照片了，吃的，玩的，风景，大头合照，内容绝对就是四类其一。  
今年恰逢春节和新年挨得近，寒假短暂，朱正廷的舞蹈教室学生寥寥；哥哥公司因为刚结束了个大项目，总监给他们放了个大假；朱正廷说要去泡温泉，原因是看我复习太辛苦，甚至难得的整理出一份出游攻略。  
于是我们三人（？）一拍即合（？？），考试周开始前就愉快的定了路线和酒店。

可恶的是他们俩先去，留下我考完试再去找他们。同时在这段期间不停的发照片，理由都是“帮小葵先试试，这个好吃（玩），一定要试试。”

这样对一只考试🐶是不人道的！  
惨绝人寰！灭绝人性！

等我考完最后一门的时候，他们已经到达了旅行的第三站。  
我从连绵不断的冬雨中上了高铁，踏上月台时踩了一层薄雪。  
天气预报说未来两小时会有大雪落下，让我这个南方的孩子心情雀跃起来，一下就抚平了之前被考试压榨的伤痛，对这个假期充满了憧憬。

坐了好一会儿景区摆渡车，终于到达了目的地。没有在高铁上觉得寒冷，这摆渡车里却感受到了北地的低温。我在大堂里等着前台check in，一边打量着这座温泉酒店。没想到初次制订旅游计划的朱正廷还有点靠谱，“符合你对情趣和私密的所有要求。”这是酒店写在旅游APP上的引语，介绍的特色是带有私家浴汤，每个套房引有温泉，整个酒店依山而建，星罗棋布仍错落有致。

从大堂走出一路上行，山间点缀着温暖的橘黄色景灯，似是落了一道不坠的夕阳。

这夕阳穷尽处，就是我们的房间，山前林海一览无余。  
门童帮我开门放好行李后就退下，我搓了搓要冻僵的双手，脱下风尘仆仆的外套。卧室里床边扔了哥哥和朱正廷的手表耳环，我也放了自己的衣物，按规矩泡汤之前先进行沐浴，这是基本的礼貌。  
走进沐浴房，不用开灯，就有景观灯投过来的一重阴影。设计者又把这层墙面做了特殊材料，有纱织的透明，又不进寒风。

把热水开到最大，蒸汽缓解了我的旅途疲劳，我打量着这设施齐全的浴室，在浴缸手边配了一座颇具情调的暖炉，上面温了一壶清酒。

我给自己倒了一杯，熨帖的液体滑入喉咙，让人整个身心都暖了。

喝了酒人有些懒，我支着头靠在浴缸边，前面是精巧的墙幕。

虽然不太明白门外就是天然浴汤为什么屋里还会有人造的，但是看了这处墙幕，就能体会到设计之处的匠心：既配合了整个酒店的光影氛围，又没有破坏房间私密，便索性做成了一道情趣。

一道纠缠的身影落在了这墙幕上，两人的嘴唇亲吻又分开，下颚线贴在一处，似乎是在贴着脸颊说悄悄话；腰下的线条融在一处，水花声还是静的。

大雪还没落下，他们已经开始了。

墙幕上的两人，只有一道黑黝黝的阴影，我仔细看了看，认出模糊的两人，还是凭着我对他们的了解——脱离引力之时，变着花样想玩的肯定是朱正廷，居于上位主导节奏；哥哥就是由着他，也不舍的粗糙的砂石磨着男朋友跳舞的蝴蝶骨。

朱正廷正在晃动着他的身子，就是从浮力中得了平时少有的乐趣。哥哥稳住他，还给他的肩头体贴的淋着热水，怕他玩久了受凉。

两人的影子在我眼前，他们摩擦。  
我生热。

他们在欢迎我，在等我。  
用一壶温热的刚刚好的清酒。  
用一处皮影戏似的迷离幻影。  
用一汪盛着热气的水润风情。

进入浴汤的地方备有托盘，我把酒壶酒杯放好，放在泉涌口，让它漂进池子里。

我走下来的时候，哥哥给自己喝了一杯酒，哺进朱正廷的口里。清酒入喉，朱正廷的脸越发的透出血色，可他们忙着接吻，酒流了出来，没有咽下多少。

盘子在浴汤里漂着，我走到朱正廷的身后，拿起酒壶，沿着他圆润的肩头，把酒缓缓的倒下去。  
热的，辛辣的味道在硫磺味中十分鲜明，酒水让朱正廷在脊背在灯光中中更加光亮，像是一尾从水里涌出的银鱼。

顺着酒流下的蜿蜒水线，我的舌尖一路亲吻。这自然滑出的路线，不是朱正廷或者我熟悉的方式。从肩头，到腋下，转到胸前乳尖，又滑到后腰，陌生又安心的刺激，让朱正廷的身体颤栗起来，搂着哥哥呜呜的哽咽着。哥哥含着他的耳垂，从哥哥的表情也能看得出，被夹得又痛又爽。

池子里浮起一道白浊，一会儿就散了。哥哥撑起朱正廷，朱正廷还在闭着眼磨蹭，我知哥哥的意思，往水里摸去，朱正廷的性器还是半硬的，新鲜的环境让朱正廷有些分心，温水，酒香，让他无暇顾及。

我从哥哥手里接过朱正廷，温柔的唤他。  
“小葵，你到了呀。”他眨巴着大眼睛。  
“欢迎我吗？”我把他压在池壁，把他双脚环在我的腰上，贯穿，一气呵成。他有一瞬间皱了皱眉，这方面，我从没有哥哥那么怜香惜玉。

“考试辛苦了。”他乖巧的一问一答，哥哥取了新酒过来，笑着喝下。

“来，不说话，憋气。”朱正廷擅长游泳，我和哥哥也不弱，温泉也能沉在水里。

“一二三。”按照我的节拍，他像鱼儿一样鼓起气，我按着他沉入池底。

温泉池底，只有白茫茫的硫化物，鲜有生物，耳边除了气泡声外归于寂静。  
我压着他抽插，逐渐缺氧的身体越绞越紧，接近真空中压力传导大的夸张，释放出来时，我感觉下一秒就要冲垮。  
水中有种归于母体的包容感。  
我仿佛被他整个人包裹，他像个温柔的茧，装着熟睡的我。

一会儿，朱正廷有些挣扎，哥哥潜下来给他渡气，示意我该上去。他伸手给哥哥牵着上浮。

冒出头来时，飘飘扬扬的大雪终于落下。  
树叶上一会儿就白了，温泉里接纳着新落的雪，鼓起一个个小泡泡。

爱操心的哥哥给我们每人头上顶了块毛巾，像老大爷似的只留出一张脸在水面上。

“好像三个猴子泡温泉。”我指着投在墙幕上的影子，告诉他们房间里看得奥妙。

“还有只小猴子没发情呀。”哥哥嘴上说着，我回想刚才，朱正廷似乎还是半硬着，伸手去找朱正廷的时候，还是先碰到了哥哥的手。我就绕去了朱正廷的后面。

穴口此刻又缩回了小小的一张嘴，我轻轻的按揉才又缓缓的打开，里面掏出不知道是哥哥还是我的精液。我还没有按到他的敏感点，朱正廷就摇着头让我和哥哥停下。

“怎么了？泡太久不舒服吗？”哥哥比我还紧张的问。  
“不要了，我累了。”朱正廷双颊通红着，不知几成是因为热着。

“正正，你还没有享受到啊。”哥哥关切的问着，我把手指继续往里放。享乐，本来就应该是共同的事。

“有……有…两次…干高潮。”朱正廷说完，半张脸没进水里，一边说一边吐着泡泡：“不用射，也能体会的到。”  
哥哥和我是很少遇到他这种情况，他不说我压根都没想到他还有这种体会，现在首要的还是尊重他的感受，我潜下水，吻了吻他的腰。

雪渐渐大了，眉毛发梢一下就白了。我笑他们肯定是比我先变成老头子。  
“你最小还在想这些。”哥哥教训我。我也不怕，笑嘻嘻的又泼了他一桶水，瞬间冰雪消融，哥哥又变成了那个成熟魅力的男子。  
我停了手，朱正廷和他开始重复这个幼稚游戏，一会白头一会少年，终究还是不变的伴侣。

从池子起身，朱正廷调皮的爬到了哥哥背上，说要哥哥背他回去。哥哥背着他颠了两下，乘风破浪的走。

“趁现在背，等到我们这么变成了老爷爷，你就背不动了。”朱正廷打趣到。  
“为了你这句话，我会坚持举铁的。”哥哥回应他。我往朱正廷身上泼了一大盆热水，惹得他咯咯直笑。

回到卧室，我是趴下去就开始迷糊。考试完了就该昏天暗地的睡一觉，还有刚才才做完的舒适，混合了清酒的后劲，朱正廷给我擦着头发，像是给我这只老猫顺着毛。

他的手指轻轻的插入我的发丝，指腹轻轻的按摩着头皮，还转头轻声和哥哥说着话。  
听着迷迷糊糊的，我就睡着了。  
我的身子被松软的被子盖着，我的耳朵盖着哥哥和朱正廷说话的声音。  
一切烦恼都可以在温泉里吐着泡泡，然后破掉。

醒来时候接近正午，我被朱正廷压着一条手臂睡得发麻，考试后遗症让我很快醒来，接着把他推到一边，爬起来甩甩手拉开窗帘，天地间一片刺目的亮。

雪覆盖了天地间所有的异色，白茫茫的世界里，仿佛只有房间里壁炉的跳跃的火红。

前台打电话来是否可以送餐，我同意了，没多久就有服务员送来了中餐，是寿喜锅和烤肉。  
摆好餐具，寿喜锅先用小火保温，烤肉架架好。  
丰腴的牛舌放到火上，噗嗤噗嗤的渗出呲溜的油滴，霸道的香气，一下就让今天有了活力。

“有什么好吃的吗？”朱正廷先出来了，不等答案，就抓着我的筷子塞到了嘴里。

“牛舌真好吃。”他吃完舔舔舌尖，就直接用了我的筷子，先挑了几块肉食，“给你哥留一点。”  
“哥哥呢？”  
“老板又找他，临时联系他什么事情，现在在会客室里开着视频会议。”

在我备考的时间里，哥哥手上完成了几个大项目，老板青睐有意提拔他，就要召到美国总部工作。  
朱正廷把哥哥的事娓娓道来，说着说着，眼里有掩饰不住的骄傲，叼着牛百叶，眉飞色舞。

“我下个学年要去美国做交换生。”看着他快乐的吃了一段娃娃菜，我把我的计划告诉他。  
朱正廷的手一停，“还会回来吗？”  
“如果读的好，我就直接在那边读研，接着……”

看着朱正廷突然黯淡下来的笑容，我有些懊恼，哥哥原本的意思是在他到处公派的时候，我可以多陪陪容易寂寞的兔子。

我带着歉意亲了亲他的脸，他抬起他的眼角剜了我一下，我的歉意更深了，掩了火苗，抱起他坐在透亮的落地窗前。

苍茫间他端坐在雪色里，瓷白的肌肤，因为吃烤肉变得血红润亮的唇，整个人像是从雪里幻化出的精灵。

切想到即将到来的离别，他的眼角似乎就有泪，我低着头去舔舐，告诉他异国仍不要害怕。

“我怕啊，怕被你们丢下了，怕你们不要我了。”他喃喃的说到。屋外一阵大雪刮过，雪的精灵会不会被吹走啊？

“不会的，怎么会不要你呢？我会放……”我急急的说到，他攀上我的肩膀，伸出食指，在我唇上比了一个“嘘”。

“说着要我，就要我啊。”

风又刮过一阵，吹起树梢的雪纷纷扬扬。  
房间有地暖，我大胆的把他放倒在窗前，拖起他的腰腹，正面上他。  
或者带着可能离别的伤感，又还有我年纪太小的不确定性，我亲吻他的指尖和锁骨，依然没有听到他笑。  
不会做着做着他就融化了吧，回到雪世界，不再理会这个世界的苦恼和忧愁。

我害怕起来，更用力的进入。他总是能耐得住的，任由我架起他的双腿。

这是我第一次有些气恼自己和他们之间的差距，之前我都以我幼小而快乐，可以任性可以要求原谅；现在我还在想着哥哥能等等我就好了，晚一点离开，再晚一点等我也有能力安定下来。

好在快感不会晚来，我熟悉的指挥着快感来敲门，他没有哭，就是半掩着眼眸看着我，嘴边挂着清浅的笑。

朱正廷，你连一滴眼泪也不留给我。  
我有些生气的把他翻过来艹弄，抓着他的头发让他扬起头。哥哥正好出来了，制止我拉着他的头，我却注意到哥哥半开的西装裤，狰狞的性器半昂这头。哥哥也不多说，坐下来就示意朱正廷给他口交。

朱正廷呜呜的爬过去，低下头把哥哥的性器含在嘴里，我从后面插着朱正廷，用力的时候哥哥还抬起腰顶进朱正廷的喉咙。  
第一个心疼的反而是我，按下不动对哥哥说：“哥你轻一点。”

“要惩罚不说实话的坏孩子。”哥哥拒绝了我的求情，好整以暇的让朱正廷伸着粉红色的舌头舔舐着他囊袋和柱身，接着撑起头来整根含着他的性器，辛苦的往下含。我了解哥哥一向知道分寸，开始无所顾忌的艹弄着身下人。  
前面后面两张小嘴都被撑满，朱正廷有些受不住的后退，我自然是顶着他不让后退，哥哥显然十分受用。

还是哥哥怜惜，快要到的时候抬起了朱正廷的脸，新鲜的精液喷洒在朱正廷姣好的面部，从额发到下巴，星星点点的落着白斑。

雪的精灵被精液描出了容貌，一下就落到了凡间，我射在他身体里，雪的精灵很快又被充实了血肉。首先我背上被挨了一下，成了我身下会哭会笑会打人的朱正廷。

“好了好了，逗小葵好玩吗？你就是起来了想要。”哥哥给朱正廷擦擦脸，手掌摸着朱正廷的脑袋旋了旋，他的头发一下就炸开，像个雪里奔跑的蘑菇。  
“谁让你那么忙，忙着开会没空理我，脱了裤子给你口交还要开会。”朱正廷从不遮掩，把擦脸的纸团砸到哥哥身上。  
我只能憋着笑，低着头把他和自己弄干净，重新生起了灶火。

三人围着吃饭，朱正廷显然还在生气，不知道是生气哥哥戳破了他的小诡计还是弄乱了他的发型，生气的咬着他的胳膊。我是很开心，他原来都在吓我的，那种失落一瞬间就丢到了九霄云外。

哥哥由他咬着，吃着蟹肉棒：“正正在积极的申请随美国的舞团活动，上次他去澳大利亚的舞台效果不错，团长有意带他去美国常驻。”  
朱正廷咬完胳膊仍不过瘾，追着哥哥的蟹肉棒咬上去，终究还是被不耐烦的哥哥按住头，结结实实的亲吻。

“为新的一年干杯。”三个酒杯碰到了一起。  
向往的生活么，就是我奔向你，你奔向我，朝着一个共同的目标，有劲儿一处使。

“想去美国干什么呢？”  
“沿着66号公路一直开，开到天黑的地方，看一片星空，幕天席地。”

END


	2. BandBandBoom！

Days1

今天你找工作时流的泪，就是你当年填志愿时脑袋进的水。

王琳凯看着桌子上的学年实习登记表，心里躺下两条宽面泪。

尽管当年表姐朱正廷苦苦劝自己不要读这个专业，工作全靠关系，还得看人脸色，还被人呼来喝去，工资也不一定高。可是当时她眼里只有被姐姐带进后台时看到的满目光鲜，以及前排中间的激情澎湃。

后来不顾家人的念叨，头脑一热填了和表姐同一个大学的同一个志愿：艺术管理。

王琳凯自小头脑聪明，运气又好，考上心仪的学校专业不成问题，可是进学校才发现，读这个专业的同学成绩未必比她好，可要不就分外漂亮或是个会来事的人精，要不家里就是某某传媒/影视/经纪的公子小姐，进学校混个文凭回去继承家业。

于是到大四准备实习的时候，别人或是家里打点好了一切，或者早已抱上了公子小姐的大腿占了实习的位置；本来王琳凯自己去联系好了一家艺能公司，临时对方打电话来说人已经够了，有机会下次再见——距离交表时间只有两小时，不按时会直接倒扣12个学分还要明年才能重修——被临时变卦的王琳凯急得如同热锅上的蚂蚁，只能又打电话给她唯一熟识圈内人求救。

“姐啊，现在学校要实习了，能不能，去你那里给我混个实习鉴定啊？”上午十点，表姐应该上班了吧。

“呃……我这边？我帮你问问最近要不要实习生……哎，别吵，手放下……”朱正廷的声音忽近忽远，突然又大声起来：“摸哪里！”

朱正廷正在执行她一天最困难的任务，叫她的雇主起床。

她的雇主是现在知名地下乐团“Tiger”，知名的范围就是在音乐节上风生水起，选秀节目一轮游。

其实这个乐团要颜有颜，要才华有才华，站不上小屏幕的原因主要是公司新成立的音乐部在媒体圈内还是新兴企业，话语权不大。  
红只是时间问题。

朱正廷明明记得自己应聘的是团体运营，主管王子异很是欣赏她，把她派到了这个无限潜力的团队，但是不知道为什么朱正廷给主创拿了一次保温杯后，就成了主创的私人助理。

朱正廷刚才好不容易把人从被子里挖出来，分个神接电话，她的雇主又趴着要睡过去。

舞台上万人迷的主创现在头发乱成一团，朱正廷刚跪在床上给他翻被子，趁着她接电话，主创的手就顺着大腿摸了上去，恶作剧似的弹了弹她的内裤边。

蕾丝的。

“别吵，手放下……”朱正廷把话筒先拿远了点，拉开主创放在她大腿根上的魔爪。

那头表妹的事十万火急，朱正廷不可能晾着她不管，正在琢磨着公司哪里缺人，魔爪很变本加厉的伸进了她的内裤里，对着小孔戳进入一节指头。

“摸哪里！”朱正廷训斥一声，就把身下的手拔出来，还勾出了几丝透明的黏液。

“表姐……你怎么啦……”王琳凯沉默了一会儿，听着话筒传来被子扑打的声音，伴随着一声“啊——”好像有什么东西终于被镇压了下去。

通话终于断了，在王琳凯正继续绝望的去问同学哪里还要人的时候，微信上朱正廷发了条语音。

“明天来公司实习，伺候一对活宝去。”  
声音低沉性感，完全可以想象说话的人挠着头毛懒洋洋的样子。

要是给其他同学听到了，准得尖叫起来的，是蔡徐坤的声音。

比蔡徐坤口头承诺的更早的，是公司来的录用电话，告知她下午去办理实习手续，过两天就得跟团去上音乐节。

下午王琳凯赶紧打扮了一番，换上今年最时兴的法式交叉腰带小裙，蹬上高跟鞋，画了个美美的淡妆，狐媚的杏眼扑闪扑闪的。  
为了大热天里不糊妆，王琳凯忍痛打了个车去。  
不成功就当找表姐吃饭了，她给自己打气。

“就是事情紧急，所以我们听了正廷的推荐，初步看了一下你的资料，就决定请你来帮忙。”公司来和王琳凯面谈的人十分和善，用词也十分谦和，让初次面对职场的王琳凯受宠若惊。

“哎，好的，我会尽快学习的。谢谢您给我这个机会。”王琳凯头点的和鸡啄米似的。  
“有什么不懂的，多向正廷请教，她做得不错。”  
“是……是！”

王琳凯好奇的打量着公司的大厦，跟着HR坐上了一辆私家车。

“我带你去你要上班的地方。”  
“他们……不在公司里练习吗？”

HR皱了个显而易见的眉头，嫌弃的说到：“太吵。”

车子一直从市中心开到了城市的另一头，很快就到了紧挨影视小镇的小区。  
HR打开一栋独栋别墅的大门，房间里静悄悄的，除了门口乱七八糟的鞋子，竟然看不到人的踪迹。

HR倒是已经习以为常，挑出两双干净的拖鞋示意王琳凯换上。王琳凯看到了表姐的那双细高跟，悄悄的把自己的鞋子靠在一起。

房间十分安静，王琳凯不由得放轻了脚步跟上。HR拉开地下室的门，轰鸣的音乐声撞进王琳凯的耳朵里，她下意识的捂了捂耳朵。

“子异姐，你怎么来了？”朱正廷第一个发现了有人到来，迎上去请人入座。她看见后面的表妹，朝她挤挤眼。

王琳凯悄悄回了个OK，回顾着这另一个世界：地下室改造成了一个排练厅，各种设备一应俱全。墙壁和门上盖上了厚厚的海绵，把地下和地上隔绝。

音乐声停了下来，HR给大家介绍：“这是你们的新助理，王琳凯，主要跟黄明昊和范丞丞。”  
“各位老师好，我是王琳凯，请多多指教。”王琳凯鞠躬打招呼。

她认了认眼前的人，除了总在表姐嘴里说到的蔡徐坤，还有两个人，就是她的boss鼓手黄明昊和键盘手范丞丞。  
特别是那个一头黄毛的黄明昊，在自己鞠躬的时候悄悄对范丞丞说了什么，范丞丞眯着眼睛笑了起来。

果然是，一对活宝。  
自己的实习生涯真是堪忧。

蔡徐坤站起来先和她握了握手，然后他和表姐口中的“子异姐”走上楼去了，再次确定演出当天的出场顺序，预定彩排的时间。

表姐拿着本子忙不迭的跟上去，大概他们商量的结果就和团体的作息有关。

地下室里就剩下了王琳凯和活宝两人。

“你好啊，我是黄明昊。”黄明昊从架子鼓后站起来和王琳凯握手。

王琳凯伸出右手来握手，另一边范丞丞也伸出手来，她想着用左手握手不太礼貌，试图抽出右手，被黄明昊握住了。

范丞丞不在乎，抓住了王琳凯的左手。

王琳凯两个手被两个第一次见面的男人握在手里，右手敦实温暖，左手清瘦有力，两种感觉从指尖交汇到心脏，仿佛握紧了心脏。

“你……你们好。”王琳凯紧张的不知道说什么好。  
黄明昊用鼓棒点中了她的锁骨，沿着今天穿的裙子交叉绑带，一路滑了下去。

坚硬的木质鼓棒从柔软的皮肤上划过，留下一道浅浅的0红印子，钻进轻薄的布料里。  
接着鼓棒略过胸前敏感的两点，点在最敏感的端点。

鼓棒往下稍用力，王琳凯轻轻的“啊”了一声。

“D小调，不错。”范丞丞辨识出来。  
“虽然不大，但是挺软的。”黄明昊还说。

这分明没有用手，可王琳凯觉得自己胸前仿佛被紧紧握住。  
鼓棒尖端残存的错觉还留在皮肤上，在被一寸一寸的丈量。

“以后麻烦你了哦。”两人异口同声。  
“这是我，我的工作。”王琳凯笑笑，终于松了手。

楼上商谈完以后，蔡徐坤进地下室继续排练去了，朱正廷招手叫王琳凯上来。

“感觉怎么样？琳琳。觉得工作环境还行吗？”没有外人的时候，朱正廷有时候会叫王琳凯的小名。  
“大家，都挺好的。”王琳凯回答着，却不自觉含胸。  
没关好的房间漏出一段鼓点的intro，她头皮有点发麻。  
“别墅有三层加一个阁楼，三楼是蔡徐坤的，二楼是黄明昊和范丞丞，一楼是我们的……”朱正廷往上指着。  
“二楼还有好多房间啊……”王琳凯说着表姐的手指往上看去。

“还有两个房间是同公司的演员住的，说来你也知道：超·级·制·霸！”朱正廷故作神秘。  
王琳凯惊喜的跳起来：“我能见到他们吗？我也好喜欢他们的！”

朱正廷笑了笑：“今天我先带你回学校，准备好要出差还有在这边常驻的东西。做这份工作，你先就要习惯不断在路上的工作方式。”朱正廷摸摸表妹的脸，“如果运气好，今天就能见到你的CP了。”  
王琳凯点点头。

“快走吧，赶在高峰期前回来，我还来得及做饭。”朱正廷去穿鞋，低头的时候，王琳凯看到了她领口下的吻痕。

“姐，你这个……”  
“嘘。”  
朱正廷俏皮的眨眨眼。

两人跟着车先回公司拿东西。回去是朱正廷开车，王琳凯坐在副驾，他们口中的子异姐坐在后排。

从他们的对话里，王琳凯才发觉今天接待她的不是公司单纯的HR，而是当初招聘姐姐的总管王子异。王琳凯吐吐舌头，幸好刚才没有做什么失礼的举动。

原来一组艺人出发是如此的麻烦，行李托运，车辆调度，落地对接等等听着王琳凯一个头两个大，等到只有两个人回学校的时候，王琳凯不禁和表姐说自己有点迷茫，不知道从何做起。

“没关系，慢慢来，除了我们两个是艺人助理，其实还有很多人在一起工作，我们只要对接好就行了。”朱正廷鼓励她：“明天先从给他们买奶茶开始。”

王琳凯回宿舍收拾东西，左邻右舍一个下午竟然离开的七七八八，她收拾好自己的衣服和洗漱用品，想了想又把自己的蓝牙音箱放进了行李箱。

朱正廷见状夸张的捂住了自己的耳朵：“嗷，你还要带一个，他们已经人手一个音响，你再带一个你姐要疯掉。”

“我可以再送你一个，我俩声音肯定最大！”王琳凯好胜心激起。  
重点不是这个好吗？妹妹。朱正廷吐槽到。

回去的路上，姐姐指示她加入一个又一个的工作群里，什么“晚上包车群”“群访排表群”“音乐节客房群”“外卖集体下单群”……朱正廷告诉她这些都是跟着学习的地方，地下乐团本质穷逼，有限的经费里要大家互助出力……

“这个外卖集体下单群，是派一个人去拿所有人的外卖送到房间的意思吗？”王琳凯看图识字。  
“嗯哼，总不能让所有助理排队等在电梯门口吧？这样不仅效率低下，还容易被私生跟到门口。后台也是这样。”朱正廷认真解答。

终于加到了一个叫“丛林动物园”群，一加进去，就有个狮子头像的人不停的在喊“我饿了我要吃饭”。

下面一只猫和一只大白鹅一起叽叽喳喳的，还有粉红豹和白头鹰一唱一和。

王琳凯忍不住点开了姐姐的备注。  
“丛林饲养员”。  
被这群嗷嗷待哺的男人喊着，还真是贴切。

于是王琳凯把自己的名字改成了“丛林快递员”，头像也换成了一个独角兽，试图同样获得饲养员的喂养。

向下翻还有个人叫“丛林外卖员”，头像是个萌萌的皮卡丘。在大家都喊着肚子饿的时候说：“我在楼上煮饭了，你们不要吵。”

群里瞬间安静了。  
接着各种掉落的欢庆特效铺满了屏幕。

朱正廷红灯间隙瞟了一眼，喜上眉梢：“尤尤回来了。”

“尤尤回来，那么陈立农和林彦俊就回来了。今晚人到的齐全，琳琳，你来的真是一个好日子。”朱正廷捏捏表妹的手。

既然已经有人做饭，姐妹俩就不急着赶回去，沿途补给了一些生活用品，还带了些熟食，到别墅的时候汤刚好趁起。

王琳凯看着表姐利索的一扎头发，洗个手就去帮忙翻炒，她也不能干坐着，却还不知道厨房餐具在哪里，打开柜子好一阵翻找。

厨房闷热，不一会儿王琳凯的额头上除了一层薄薄的汗，叫“尤尤”的姐姐和她按去汗水，小心的没有擦花她的妆。

“你好，我叫尤长靖，你是——？”  
“我叫王琳凯，来实习的助理。以后得麻烦姐姐了。”  
王琳凯嘴甜甜的叫着。

“哦——我看你，我还以为是哪家来的小姐，又准备来和野兽们联络感情了。”尤长靖拍了拍胸口，好似刚才提了一口气。

“什么？要有人想把迷妹送到家里，子异姐起码开价五百万吧？”朱正廷的声音穿过抽油烟机的轰鸣声，用力吼到。

“你这还好，高档小区保安好些，我在片场跟着农农和彦俊，保安都像假的似的，私生一个接一个，最严重的时候，门外私生为谁出得钱多打架。”尤长靖声音也大，两人对吼着，王琳凯竖起耳朵听八卦。

“……最后他们都只好换房间去我那里睡。私生这事搞得我一直睡不好，快神经衰弱了。”说完尤长靖夸张的敲了敲头。

“是搞你搞得不让睡觉吧？”朱正廷贱兮兮的靠过去，吼出来。  
“哼——”尤长靖十分不淑女的扛起锅铲，“最近是蔡徐坤克扣你口粮吗这么欲求不满现在已经不是春天不是交配的季节了你自重了没有？”

“我自重还行，你是一定重了。”朱正廷一击，尤长靖翻了个白眼，王琳凯笑得直拍手。

黄焖荷叶鸡嗡嗡的上汽了，路上买烧鸭和卤味重新装盘，脆炒时蔬出锅了，王琳凯把菜一个一个摆上，一桌子红黄白绿飘着诱人的香，直接勾出了地下室里的几个饿鬼。

“我终于，不用吃剧组盒饭了。”两个男人同时感慨起来，王琳凯想着这应该就是被塞进双男主剧里的两位别墅成员——陈立农和林彦俊贪婪的呼吸着饭香。

公司里音乐部门还稍显稚嫩，演剧部门却已经是业内大拿。这回公司要求流量CP换个方式出圈，就把两人的首度公演塞进了这次音乐节里，提前打了招呼让Tiger给他们量身定做一首角色新歌。幸好陈立农和林彦俊还有些演唱功底，拿出背台词的劲儿背好了歌词，可是录音室的录制要求显然和现场live有区别，这不才刚回来就被抓到地下室合练，加上蔡徐坤看上去就像是要求很严格的人，即使大家平时关系好，两人撑在饭桌上均面有菜色。

蔡徐坤过来洗手，看着朱正廷还在等着肉丸子起锅，便走过去从后搂着腰，下巴搁在肩膀上，张开嘴要先吃一个。

朱正廷笑得眉眼弯弯，小心的掐下一个角让他先尝尝，还吹吹气怕他烫着。

王琳凯等着盛饭，看着灶台边的两人有些愣神，她的表姐竟然会有这么安逸和圣洁的模样……

“看什么呢，我也要吃饭了。”黄明昊洗了手，说着王琳凯的眼睛看过去，十分熟练的闪避了这幅闪瞎眼的画面，同样的搂着王琳凯的腰，在耳边说到：“你这里只有大白饭啊，那我自己加菜了。”说完，他把湿淋淋的手顺着王琳凯的屁股摸了上去，还意味十足的捏了捏。

“没想到还挺有肉的，深藏不露啊。”黄明昊笑嘻嘻的说了就跑，换成王琳凯如坐针毡，微微湿的衣服贴着座椅，粘在皮肤上好像臀部一直被他的双手包裹着，还有餐桌上黏过来的视线。

蔡徐坤举起杯子来提议大家祝贺动物园的再次公演以及新成员的加入，一群成年人纷纷举起了82年的雪碧喝个痛快。

此时，王琳凯真切的感受到了大家对她的欢迎和友善，她在长桌的尾端站起来，年轻人就是可以轻易的打成一片。即使黄明昊的举动她觉得还是玩闹，并不妨碍他对今后的工作更有了欢乐的盼头。

用餐完毕，王琳凯以为男人们又会一头扎进排练里，没想到却是几个人训练有素的开始洗碗洗盘子，助理们坐到一旁去吃水果聊八卦。

场面真的非常新鲜。王琳凯有些忍不住想笑。  
谁能想到台上凶狠且叛逆，嚣张及跋扈的凶猛青年，会有吭哧吭哧出没在洗碗泡泡中的一面？

街边的路灯亮起来了，女孩儿们坐在沙发上，友谊就从分享八卦美妆和减肥开始建立。

朱正廷给王琳凯介绍了一番尤长靖的剧组跟组助理身份背景后，王琳凯现在撇着八字腿跪坐沙发上，抱着一只玩偶，一脸认真又崇拜，听尤长靖讲那些她跟双男主不得不说的故事。

尤长靖之前是南洋过来内陆留学的大学生，学的其实是音乐教育，也不知道投简历的时候怎么个阴差阳错法，投到了现在这个公司的演剧部。

一开始她是被安排在商务组管理艺人资源的，并分管跟她同期进公司的艺人林彦俊。奈何公司摊子铺得太开，好几个剧同时开机，缺人缺得焦头烂额，她就在脑子懵懵的状态下，今年被塞进了陈立农和林彦俊的剧组里，做他们的生活助理。

陈立农和林彦俊都是脾气好的南方大帅哥，每天都笑嘻嘻地对着这个助理姐姐，也许是刚入行的新人演员，完全没有艺人架子。在别墅里，与乐队成员同住，彼此之间都是年岁相仿的大男孩，助理之间也是好姐妹，年轻人打打闹闹就玩成了一片。

尤长靖这段时间工作无非就是在剧组给他们租的公寓里做做饭，帮他们点开app叫外卖，下雨递个伞，天冷披件衣，除了他们开夜戏要陪着熬以外，也没什么太累人的事。

帅哥们甚至还经常给她吃各种各样，粉丝应援饮料小甜点，导致她比进组前还圆润了，这跟她从别的明星助理同行那，打听到的吃苦受累毫无人道完全不同，于是便安心又快乐地留在了剧组。

两个帅哥接的是一部都市职场白领IP腐剧，陈立农饰演一个表面人畜无害的小白兔职场新人，实际圆滑精明的商业间谍，林彦俊则饰演以部门经理身份为掩护，埋伏在集团内寻找间谍的财团继承人。

原本剧情就是爽文，改编后的剧情套路更是就是一边斗智斗勇，一边互相攻略，最后滚床单大团圆结局。公司花了大钱在制作上，要捧红两个有前途新人，还要满足所有垂涎舔屏妹子的幻想。

因为剧组的宣传需要，宣传方要求陈立农和林彦俊剧里剧外无时无刻出双入对地互动营业，时不时互相刮个鼻子搂个腰，掐个屁股打个闹，几乎成了粉丝眼里的恩爱日常，开始相信这两个一定“真相是真”，林彦俊喝了一口陈立农的奶茶，陈立农给林彦俊擦了一下汗，都够她们嘤嘤嘤半天。

申请两人CP超话的小主持，是公司安排给尤长靖的份外工作，日常以不知名内情人士，给粉丝们云分享他俩的甜蜜时光，加上剧方经常发点剧透路透，简直民间官方炒话题热度配合相得益彰，新剧未播先热，两个人凭着预告片和一堆只看到人脑袋的模糊动图就成了新晋流量CP。

然而随着名气日渐增长，尤长靖的烦恼接踵而至，因为剧方一张下班照，把公寓小区环境拍得过分清楚，陈立农和林彦俊的住处被私生饭扒了出来，每天都有成批的私生在楼底下守着，严重影响了拍摄工作和正常生活。

为了给他们挡私生饭，尤长靖真的绞尽脑汁使劲浑身解数，有次甚至为了扰乱私生视线，她一个人坐着剧组接送上下班的保姆车，片场公寓来回跑五次，分散掉私生追车的注意力，大帅哥们是按时进组了，她已经被折腾掉半条命。

然而这并没有耗尽私生饭们的“热情”，更糟糕的状况还在后头。

故事马上到高潮部分的时候，尤长靖突然停下来了，她盯着朝她走过来的陈立农，突然表情有些局促，王琳凯还沉浸剧情发展，没察觉这位新认识姐妹的情绪变化，一把抓着人家的手臂摇着说，后来呢？后来呢？

看来厨房里的碗筷收拾工作结束了，几个大男生陆续来到客厅，王琳凯反应过来的时候，黄明昊已经紧紧地挨着她落座沙发，手毫无顾忌地搂上了她的腰，嘴凑着她耳边吹着气：“姐姐，你们在聊什么，那么兴奋啊？”王琳凯的背一下僵直了，脸还微微升温发烫。

“聊你尤姐姐。进组仿佛人世隔绝，好久不见要听点新鲜事”  
朱正廷接过话茬子，给了王琳凯一个喘息的缝隙，小心翼翼的挪到旁边去。  
“哎呀，聊着聊着八卦就忘记了，我先去把房间收拾出来。”尤长靖拍拍手，赶紧站起来。王琳凯发现黄明昊的手又贴着裙边追过来，正掀开裙边摸上了膝盖内侧。

“我，我去帮忙！”被触摸到大腿的王琳凯仿佛触电了般跳起来，几乎是落荒而逃般追着尤长靖上楼去，还有些后怕的回头看了一眼。

黄明昊摊开自己的手表示不关自己的事。  
王琳凯有些恼火的甩了甩头发。

范丞丞看看上楼的人还有黄明昊，拍了拍好哥们的肩膀：“够辣的，带劲儿。别急慢慢来。”  
朱正廷则直直的看着他们。

“好了好了，大家下楼去。”蔡徐坤看大家都缓过神来了，又招呼大家开始排练。

王琳凯跟着尤长靖去二楼帮陈立农和林彦俊铺好床，回到一楼。因为不久就要飞去外地了，她打算目前就和表姐凑合下。

“咦，姐姐，你的床怎么好像没人睡的一样？”王琳凯看着有些奇怪，张口就问：一张空空的床，没有任何枕头被褥，床头也没有女孩子常用的眼霜眼罩等睡前用品，反而刚回来的尤长靖，放在隔壁床旁边的东西还多些。

“哎——就——姐知道你来，提前收拾了一个新床给你。”朱正廷的脸仿佛七彩调色盘般精彩。  
“那你睡哪里？还有房间吗？”王琳凯依然天真的要打破砂锅问到底。

“有，阁楼还有一个。”尤长靖抱着新被子过来，帮朱正廷解围，“你不熟悉房间环境，先睡楼下吧，晚上再听尤姐姐讲故事。”

“哇，那真的太棒了，今晚尤姐姐要多讲点粉红给我听哦！我要吃超级制霸的粮哦！”王琳凯开心的抱住了今天刚认识的新朋友。

趁着王琳凯去洗澡，朱正廷飞速的跑到阁楼里拿下自己的床上用品，乱糟糟铺在床上一堆。  
“正正，你……平时就睡楼上？”尤长靖还是有些不好意思，没把“送上床去”问出口。

“就……就很方便啊。有时候我做报告什么的，他们练到深夜走来走去的，一楼还吵的厉害，阁楼安静。”朱正廷解释，或者掩饰到。

王琳凯洗澡出来的时候，正好撞见了上楼找东西吃的黄明昊。  
她刚从学生宿舍出来，丝毫没有意识到现在是个男女混住的宿舍，穿着睡衣就走了出来。  
还是带着学生气，保守的圆领短袖丝质睡衣，同时是没有胸前带bra的款式。

黄明昊毫无征兆的往她面前一站，王琳凯眼睛里还有头发落下的水滴，半眯着看不清，只是觉得前面有人就下意识的站着，两手还护着裹在毛巾里的头发。

前面的人没有让开，就看着水滴一点点打湿了白色的裙子，透出肉粉色的茱萸。  
这回没有鼓棒，他用手掌包住了她小巧圆润的胸前，拇指轻轻刷过乳尖，按揉着。

“明天，明天记得换一件带内衬的睡衣。”黄明昊低哑着嗓子，不知道是忍耐着什么，或者因为练习而劳累。  
“再让我碰到，我就不客气了哦。”

王琳凯一下涨红了脸，赶紧捂住胸口跑回了房间，看见表姐和尤长靖正围着谈工作，没人注意到她进来时不正常的面色，她轻轻呼了口气，先去换了件睡衣。

当她重新换了衣服后，注意到姐姐穿着工字背心抱腿坐着，饱满的胸部聚拢在一起，垫在膝盖上像一对呼之欲出的小兔子，旁边的尤长靖也有滚圆的胸型，藏在睡裙下如两座山丘，她忽然有些沮丧的捏捏自己很努力只有B的身材，发觉黄明昊对胸部大小特别在意。

“诶，你的是皮卡丘！”抬眼看见王琳凯新睡衣的尤长靖，夸张的叫了起来。王琳凯惊喜非常，两人指着对方的睡衣哈哈大笑起来，一个是黄色的皮卡丘，一个是粉红独角兽，坐在一起就是两个小可爱。

贴好面膜，三个人把两张床推在一起，这样她们趴着也足够宽大。工作谈完，朱正廷去洗澡，王琳凯听着尤长靖的故事，支着脑袋摇摇晃晃，对自己今后可能的工作充满了好奇，

“刚才，刚才讲到……”  
“讲到有私生跟进来……”王琳凯抢答，尤长靖笑笑继续说。

尤长靖又接着绘声绘色给王琳凯讲私生敲门惊魂夜。

那帮子私生饭，也不懂从什么渠道，打听到了陈立农和林彦俊的房号，半夜三更守在门口，时不时就敲个门。

第一次听到敲门声的时候，尤长靖以为是外卖送到了，一下就打开门，哪知道一个正靠门贴耳朵的女孩差点摔她身上，把她推倒，两个人一下愣住，那女孩就突然间一阵狂笑跑开了。

后来那一晚上，隔一小会儿就有敲门声，一时是有节奏的间断性敲三下，一时是一阵狂拍，尤长靖一开始忍不住隔着门喊“到底是谁！”，“想干什么啦！”，“摩斯密码很好玩吗？！”。

但不久，门响已经把尤长靖弄得精神衰弱，又烦躁又担心又害怕，眼困极了也不敢回隔壁自己的套间睡。

同时，陈立农和林彦俊晚饭后各回各房，虽然不如一直在客厅厨房第一战场做家务和日程计划的尤长靖那么惊慌，但也被一晚上的噪音叨扰得受不了，他俩前后走出了房门。

经过三个人协商，决定戴好口罩帽子穿上全身黑，从厨房的后窗爬到隔壁尤长靖的套间，挤一挤过一晚，两个男人可以给尤尤壮胆，尤尤也是职责内安顿好自家艺人。

说到紧张的时候，尤长靖双手抓着王琳凯的肩膀，王琳凯瞪大眼睛全神贯注看着她，仿佛看到了那晚爬窗景象。

“我跟你说吼，我真的怕得要死，我从小就恐高，虽然我们住的只是二楼，可是也有9米啊，还是不敢往下看啊，好像看一眼，就能摔个粉身碎骨嘛！”王琳凯感觉尤长靖现在回忆着人都还是颤抖的，她也跟着原景重现起来。

“那尤尤姐你们是怎么爬过的？太吓人了吧！”

“啊就是我死死抓着外墙上凸起来的部分一点点移动啊，我都快哭出来呢！”尤长靖说着说着都带哭腔了。

“那，农农和林橘呢？”看来王琳凯这小粉丝还挺资深，都懂正主的昵称了。

“就，农农在我前面，林橘在我后面啦，但我也没觉得有一点安心，农农先爬进了我房间，再把我抱进去，我一进去就瘫坐在地上了，吓死了，林橘什么时候进来的，我都不知道啦！”尤长靖后怕地用手拍拍自己的胸口，丰满的胸脯抖了好几下，王琳凯都忍不住看了几眼。

“听姐姐这么说，私生真的是有够讨厌有够过分，让人有门不能走，还要爬窗，到底谁才是正主啦！姐姐好辛苦！”说着，王琳凯直接抱了过去，安慰起尤长靖，尤尤也回应地拍了拍琳琳的背。  
“哎，都过去了，好在后来第二天，剧组就安排我们换了住处，没多久，全局杀青，我们就回来啦！”

故事回忆到这里，时间也跨日了，王琳凯眼见犯困，她拿掉面膜，也懒得去洗，就缓缓躺了下来，对朱正廷说，“姐，看来这个工作比你给我形容的，要困难很多诶，往后我真的要好好学习努力呢！”紧接着还喊了一句“琳琳，加油！”给自己打气，就闭上了眼睛。

尤长靖看着这中二气十足的小姑娘，觉得自己把后来发生的事隐去是正确的决定，她没有告诉王琳凯，自己住的是个单间，只有一张床，她挤在两个大男人中间，燥热得怎么都睡不着。

接近凌晨，私生消停了，林彦俊体贴地说自己先回去补眠，久些时候陈立农再接着回去，避免又引起注意，然而后来的后来，陈立农并没有回去。

第二天醒来的时候，尤长靖的腿缠在陈立农腰上，陈立农的头埋在她的胸脯里，脖子胸前全是一夜痴缠若隐若现的红印，她的睡裙底下一片春光无遮无掩。

后来陈立农什么时候走的，尤长靖自己又是怎样爬起来整理心情梳妆打扮开工的，是如何强装若无其事面对林彦俊的，她的记忆像是刻意逃避一般，选择性忘记了。

因为私生敲门撞见尤长靖开门这件事，在网上闹了个新晋流量男爱豆金屋藏娇的小波澜，没多久，公司就出公告澄清了是工作人员，两个男主也打趣地说，只是自家请的钟点工，不能说有点姿色就“被藏娇”，还称赞现在的家政服务态度好。

然而当时看到那个澄清文案，尤长靖的心里总泛着一丝丝苦涩。

故事的结局，经常上网冲浪的王琳凯当然知道，可她万万没想到“女工”现在就睡在她的身旁，而且显而易见的难过着。  
一时她不知道自己该是继续当个超级制霸的小迷妹。还是成为姐姐的小棉袄，便试图绕开话题有一句没一句的问着，不一会儿就问到自己睡着。尤长靖给她盖好被子，把她挪到了最里面的位置。

朱正廷洗澡回来了，小声和尤长靖说着悄悄话。

“正正，最近辛苦吗？”尤长靖贴着朱正廷。  
“还行吧，有演出就忙一些，没演出就别墅里待着。”

“不，我是问你，和明星谈恋爱辛苦吗？”尤长靖捏着她的手指。  
“……你是有什么情况了，需要找我参考吗？”朱正廷此时分外敏锐，把直球打回去给对方。

尤长靖倒是没有想到朱正廷会避开了这个问题，反而她凭着直觉找到了问题的核心。  
以往像朱正廷的性子，开心会写在脸上，而不是拐弯抹角的藏在心里。

“希望你开开心心的。我一跟剧组就是几个月，别让我担心。”尤长靖不点破，不点到自己，顺着话往下说，算是终结了这个话题。

旁边的王琳凯睡着有了轻微的呼声，没心没肺的睡着，才是最让人羡慕的特权。

Days2

在家的明星一点都不好玩。  
特别是有控制狂和强迫症和洁癖在的时候。

一下要三十度微热的猕猴桃汁，一下要把健身房的热风打开，一下要待会吃减脂沙拉不放酱的。  
“你这个小鬼，会不会榨果汁？”  
“快过来拿下毛巾，那个平胸小鬼！”

昨天亲切友好的哥哥们今天仿佛都成了吹毛求疵的怪兽，王琳凯顶着“小鬼”的新名字，奔波在各个房间。

朱正廷和尤长靖各自还有一堆事情要联络，等她们发现王琳凯的时候，已经像个软瘫的气球贴在了沙发边上。

“忍一忍，表妹。”  
“这就是……产前综合症。”

两人安慰了她一下，“小鬼——！”的呼声又来了，王琳凯怪叫一声爬起来应着：“干啥？”咚咚咚的往楼下奔去。

这次音乐节有Tiger应邀作夜场的压轴，有四十分钟来表现自己的作品。

能撑得起这么多live必须要有浩瀚且庞大的积累，Tiger的有几首热门歌曲，但是硬生生担起这么多门票压力，也不得不佩服王子异谈下来演出的手段，还有流量明星可怕的号召力。

此时Tiger人员齐全，大热的歌曲练的很熟练了，现在在排练的几首作品新的mix版本。  
花费时间最多的，还是Tiger给陈立农及林彦俊写的新歌，音乐节上初登场，配合着新剧开播，务必要震惊四座，塑造两位新人全能艺人的形象。

“丞丞，这里的转音你再设计下……”  
“和黄明昊鼓点，再调整……”  
“彦俊你的贝斯，低点，低……”  
“农农如果你嗓子出得来，这里清唱最好。”

明天就要出发了，Tiger还在为最新的编排做调整，  
尤长靖带着王琳凯收拾队员的行李，范丞丞和黄明昊的东西那叫一个兵荒马乱。

“啊，这里臭袜子多久没洗了？”王琳凯又从床下找到一个，捏起鼻子丢到脏衣篮里。

“这两个人一直都是小孩子心性，你和他们玩到一块去了就好。”尤长靖和她在洗衣机前相遇了。

三个助理（含实习生一个）坐下来又确认了一次行程。  
“哈，坤哥要的防过敏大床房？”王琳凯忍不住有点好奇，一天下来，他就和大家混熟了，跟着叫“坤哥”。  
“别看我就负责他一个，可他过敏还挑吃的，出门箱子比谁都大。”朱正廷顺着表妹说到。

“滴滴滴”朱正廷熬的桂圆枸杞汤坐好，夜已深，三人装了几碗拿到地下室去。排练间隙，几个人都乖乖喝了，只有黄明昊说太烫了，先放冰箱里晚点自己去拿。

成员们陆续回去休息，为正式演出养精蓄锐。  
三姐妹也像昨天一样，轮流去洗澡。

王琳凯最后一个去的，去之前忍不住又看了看表姐穿的吊带白色丝裙，浑圆的胸部呼之欲出，比起昨晚的工装背心，少了几分飒爽，多了几分美艳，长发披下来，发梢诱惑着视线；尤姐姐换了个风格，不是卡通图案的睡裙，一套无袖的丝质背心，侧面似乎都兜不住。

马上就去网购一套丝质，一定要丝质的，大人都穿丝质睡衣。  
王琳凯暗暗的捏紧了自己今晚的轻松熊睡衣套装。

她去洗澡没多久，尤长靖和朱正廷正在查看目的地的天气，忽然朱正廷看了眼新到的信息，马上站起来，说：“我出去一下，蔡徐坤的保温杯落在排练室了，我去送给他。”

“去吧。”尤长靖也放下手机，朱正廷下一句就说：“困了就睡吧，别等我。”

尤长靖看着朱正廷打开衣柜找家居服，她的衣柜里不是鼓鼓囊囊的，反而就挂着几件大T恤，还有几件花衬衫在晃荡。

很显然，是不会回来睡觉的。尤长靖愉快的闭上了想要提醒她别太累的嘴，不知道王琳凯能猜到多少。

朱正廷前脚上楼，王琳凯后脚就从浴室里出来，洗澡洗的小脸红扑扑的。

“提醒过你，再穿成这样我就不客气了。”黄明昊出现在眼前，把她逼回了浴室，反手锁上门。

“我……”王琳凯想辩解着什么，她从水汽缭绕的镜子里看到自己，腰肢被搂住，她“啊”的一声叫了出来，却是因为黄明昊低头含住了她的乳尖。

隔着衣服，再细致的布料此时都变得粗糙，男人尖叫的犬齿叼着，钻心的疼还透着一点酸，就从嗓子眼里冒了出来。

“啊，不要……你放开……”王琳凯两眼泛着红，推着黄明昊的肩膀。

此时男人却从善如流，亲了亲他怜爱的小茱萸，复又亲上了怀里人的嘴唇。

厚实的，湿润的嘴唇亲上来，王琳凯突然忘了呼吸，挣扎着叫着：“你……你干嘛……”

“当我女朋友好不好？”  
“这么突然的吗？”  
“一见钟情啊。”

“我觉得你的杏眼，你的笑，还有……”黄明昊一手捏住她的双乳，一手提起她的臀，膝盖伸进她的腿间，把她整个人架在膝盖上。“你的胸，你的屁股，都让我好喜欢。”黄明昊对上她的眼，诚恳的态度说的十分真心，他还特意用两手聚拢她的胸，脸埋进来，夸张的嗅了嗅：“特别喜欢这里。”

“我胸好小的……”说到这里王琳凯想起了两位姐姐，自己远没有那么有料，突然有那么一点点自卑。

“多摸摸就变大了。”黄明昊再揉了揉，王琳凯突然觉得胸真的涨了。

“当我女朋友好不好？可以丰胸哦。”黄明昊不愧是精明的温州人，提出条件的时候不忘许诺好处。“你看你廷姐，原来有这么大胸吗？现在很可观吧。你坤哥天天都离不开她，昨晚我在二楼都听见他在三楼空虚寂寞冷的转圈圈不睡觉。”甚至还给你摆事实讲道理。

“嗯……”王琳凯觉得自己脸上燥得慌，不知道是因为闷的还是为了胸大，还是因为听见了自己亲戚的房中密事。

“那你就是答应我了。”黄明昊飞快的啄了啄她的唇，手从睡衣下面伸进去，顺着腰线摸到胸，沐浴后滑滑的皮肤好像黏住了男人的掌心，使他仔仔细细揉了个遍。

王琳凯羞红了脸埋在黄明昊的肩窝上，看着衣服下手滑动的轮廓，一点遮掩带一点想象，更是充满了不能明说的刺激。摸着摸着，自己刚上任的男朋友就要把手伸进下面，王琳凯赶紧按住了。

“怎么了？我的琳琳公主？”小男朋友的嘴真甜。  
“不，别那么快。”王琳凯毕竟刚从校园里出来，还是想先谈谈纯纯的恋爱。

“那我怎么办……”黄明昊惨兮兮的引导她的手，去摸自己变硬的地方。

“想着我，像从前一样办。”王琳凯从他腿上滑下来，亲了亲他的嘴角，开门溜了。

从浴室里逃出来，王琳凯不敢直接回房间，怕两位姐姐识破什么端倪。她躲在楼梯转角下，打算平复一下自己快要蹦出来的心跳。

嫣红的唇，湿在乳尖上那一小块水渍，有经验的人一看就知道发生了什么。  
她赶紧拍拍自己的脸。

“怎么了小鬼，不舒服吗？”范丞丞从楼梯上下来。  
“没，洗的太热了，我先凉快凉快。”她欲盖弥彰的用手扇着扇子，另一只手小心的捂着胸前。

“来，披上这个。”范丞丞解下身上装饰用的丝巾，抖开来是个披肩，大的可以完全盖住她的半身。“有些时候还是要顾及一下你身边血气方刚的大男生……”

不知道范丞丞是看明白还是猜到了什么，王琳凯裹着披肩跑回了卧室，她精神恍惚的吹干了头发，失魂落魄的躺在床上，想着自己晚上答应着做黄明昊的女朋友，腿间夹着范丞丞的东西。。

黄明昊像个小恶魔，张牙舞爪的拉你堕落，胸上隐隐有他的指痕；范丞丞是个贵公子，风度翩翩的拉扯你，披着他的披肩，全是他的味道。

她自己胡思乱想着，甚至没注意到姐姐不在房里，左右应了两句尤长靖就转过身去，迷迷糊糊的睡着了。

尤长靖之前还想着怎么应付王琳凯，没想到她自己倒是睡得飞快。省了一件事，尤长靖也躺下了。

尤长靖不像不谙世事咋咋呼呼的王琳凯，少女心事忧愁来得快也去得快，着床就能睡，她心理预演着明天的各种行程安排，辗转反侧。

想着想着，尤长靖脑子里一下出现陈立农无公害的小白兔笑颜，和趴在他身上驰骋使坏的样子，一下又出现林彦俊清冷的面孔，和边说冷笑话逗她边给她投喂零食的动作，心里更是纠结难捱，她不知道自己是怎么了，明明心心念念的人是林彦俊，为什么又会在陈立农身下服服帖帖，懊恼的情绪郁结，憋得眼眶都红了。

“嗡~~”  
手机震动了一下，把尤长靖从思绪里扯出来，她一下把手机捂进被子里，回头看了一眼王琳凯，这小妞也不知道在做什么梦，脸上挂着个浅笑甜甜的，把范丞丞的披肩往怀里搂了搂，尤长靖叹了口气，她似乎预感到，这个傻白甜小妹妹迟早得羊入虎口。

见没有扰了王琳凯的清梦，尤长靖又掏出手机，信息提示，“讨厌的橘子：睡了么？我睡不着，在顶楼露台吹夜风，上来陪我一下下？”

尤长靖熄掉手机屏幕，轻缓地掀开被子，起身……

尤长靖走了之后，王琳凯大大翻了个身，少女在自己的绮梦徜徉。

梦中的琳琳躺在一个大大的浴缸里，浴球在水里慢慢化开，冒出好多粉红粉紫粉蓝的泡泡，她伸手挽一捧举到半空中一吹，小泡泡升在空气里，又伸手指戳破，一个接一个，她嘻嘻嘻地笑着，感觉自己的皮肤越洗越瓷白嫩滑，像个小公主。

琳琳公主在享受她的泡泡浴时，氤氲的水雾间出现了两个人影向她靠近，她搓搓眼睛，眼前竟是两个身材高挑健硕的男人，小麦色肌肤裸露着，肌肉反着性感的光泽，她忍不住伸出双手分别去触碰那两人的胸肌和腹肌，才又看清来者竟然是范丞丞和黄明昊。

两个男人相继坐进了她的大浴缸，也不说话，范丞丞抬起她纤细的小腿，用舌尖就开始一寸一寸往上丈量，黄明昊直接噙住她的丰唇，给她一个绵长的深吻，手捻起她胸上小小的红球，由轻而重地研磨着。一会儿，范丞丞托起她的小屁股，把她的腿分开扛在浴缸两边，头埋到她的私密处，一阵温温湿湿的感觉从下腹一直窜到她的头顶……

场景一转，琳琳又坐游乐场的旋转咖啡杯里，身边还是范丞丞和黄明昊两个大帅哥，三个人手拉手随着一阵似梦如幻的旋律眩晕地大笑，一会儿，黄明昊举着一个菠萝味冰淇淋甜筒，范丞丞捧着一个草莓味奶油蛋糕，他俩分别用食指挖一小戳，轮流喂给琳琳。旋转起的风，鼓起琳琳的公主裙，两个帅哥三下五下扯掉了她的粉色小内裤，把冰淇淋和奶油涂上她的小花蕊，轮流舔了起来。  
“琳琳吃甜点，我们吃琳琳……”  
“我们琳琳比甜点还甜……”

大床上，王琳凯扭着腰，夹着范丞丞的披肩在腿间磨蹭，手指伸在嘴里和舌头搅动一起，发着哼哼的吟啼，“琳琳不要被吃嘛，琳琳要吃冰淇淋……”

一时，满房的少女蜜桃成熟时，散发出特有的甜腻。

此时，尤长靖轻手轻脚攀爬楼梯一路往上……

别墅的顶楼有个很大的露台，平时排练疲惫了，灵感卡壳了，男人们都喜欢来这里放空一下大脑，朱正廷也会贴心地留一些水果零嘴什么的，在露台的茶几上。

尤长靖走出露台，那个清瘦的人影背靠围栏，手里拿着个什么，晃了晃，“我以为你不来了，我都快把你的小面包吃光了！”

眼前人要伸手抢面包的时候，被自己搂进了怀里，小脸埋进行半敞的胸膛，两手因为突然失重，应激地拽着自己松松系在腰间的浴袍带子，一扯，袍子就完全敞开了，怀里的人一下红了脸。

林彦俊顺势伸手掐了一下尤长靖的丰臀，“半夜还跟我抢小面包，我看你就要吃成小肉球了！”

“要你管！”尤长靖微微挣扎着把自己跟林彦俊推离“你这么嫌弃，去找那些跟你演对手戏的麻杆女演员去！”

“也是，自从陈立农进了公司，我都管不到你了，天天为他鞍前马后的，你也是挺勤快，看来他比我，把你饲养得好！”

这吃味的语气让尤长靖心虚地别过头，“才没有！你乱讲？”

“既然没有……”林彦俊把人往怀里紧了紧，霸道地命令，“今晚睡我房里！”

“不是啦，琳琳，哦那个新来的小妹妹，还在我房里，她会发现的。”尤长靖面露难色，她也不知道自己为什么拒绝陪床约，换以前，她必定是百依百顺。

“不许找借口！大家明天都早起，谁会发现！”林彦俊好像是真的有点生气了。尤长靖沉默了一下，还是点了点头，“好吧。”

不知道是自己心里亏欠，还是林彦俊真的察觉了什么，尤长靖感觉到今晚的林彦俊没了往日里丝丝入扣的温柔，前戏都没进行得充分，只是用手指揉开她的花蕾，还没等她湿意来，就长驱直入了。

尤长靖觉得自己的甬道疼痛酸麻，生理泪水被逼出眼眶，手轻轻推着林彦俊，弱弱的喘着，“橘，轻点，你怎么了嘛！”

林彦俊用食指抹掉尤长靖眼角的水，死死摁住她的肩膀，“不许闭着眼睛，看着我！”他从未如此对待过身下这位，尤长靖慌乱的目光全都落入了他眼里。

“你不喜欢我快点，不喜欢我用力吗？以前不是都‘老公老公’地叫着把我背都抓花了！”林彦俊一边嘴里说着骚话，一边加强加快了身下的动作，一下一下地直捣花心。

在林彦俊的攻势下，尤长靖开始失神了，疼痛感渐渐消失，取而代之的是一阵阵神经末梢和中枢来回传送的快感，脚趾点点抓紧，白嫩的双腿不自觉盘上了林彦俊的腰，嘴里哼哼唧唧，“老公别说了，老公再进去点，老公是那里……”

林彦俊的分身在渐渐收紧的肉墙里，差点缴械，他可不能马上满足这个被情欲控制的小骚妇，突然退了出来，仰卧在一旁，一手摸了一把身边那颗饱满到，平躺也汹涌的浑圆，“这么快就要高潮？刚还怕我狠！”

沉浸在欲望未得尽兴的尤长靖，理智已经荡然无存，她侧过身，一手捂着自己乳房上的大手，引导着继续揉捏，另一只手伸向了林彦俊的肉柱，上下撸动起来。她熟知他敏感点，用手指来回拨弄弹囊袋，又用指甲刮过领口，肉柱一下涨得更大了，甚至渗出液体来。

林彦俊啃舔着凑上来索吻的肉瓣，发出低沉的吟声，再怎么年轻持久的体力，也受不住这般磨人的撩拨。他把空闲的手伸到尤长靖两腿的嫩肉间一摸，又伸到尤长靖面前邪邪一笑，“我的小肉球怎么湿成这样了？”

尤长靖看了一眼林彦俊手指间晶莹的粘液，拍开他的手，这时候，她早就把什么害羞矜持全都拋在脑后，一下双膝跪跨在他上方，握住小小橘，对准自己一直往外流水的小孔，慢慢坐了一下，“老公别动，我服侍你！”

“我要看你自己揉胸！”林彦俊双手靠在脑后，又下达了指令。尤长靖这种微微丰腴的身材，在床笫之事上，特别能激发男人的多巴胺分泌，她并不知道自己身体的诱惑力，还整天嚷着减肥。

然而现在，坐在林彦俊的胯上，她上下左右扭着腰肢，把他的欲望狠狠吸食，一手两边轮流揉搓自己的胸脯，时不时用手指轻扯胸前的红粒，一手手指含嘴里当男人的性器舔舐，“老公我想要，还想要！”呻吟的音量压抑不住地上调，她这个样子，让林彦俊几近痴狂。

终于，林彦俊一个挺身，悉数交代，热流冲过尤长靖的敏感点时，她酥麻得整个人瘫软趴倒在林彦俊身上，随着疲软的肉棒滑出来，自己也山洪倾泻，床单都湿了一大片，两个人都无法抵抗肉体极度亢奋后的疲乏，没去清理就相拥沉沉睡去。

尤长靖刚刚兴奋得，完全没意识到林彦俊没带套就胡作非为了一番，当然更没注意到，手机又收到了一条微信，“农农可爱兔：你们很大声哦，闹得我都没睡着，那里好涨，怎么办嘛？”

楼下暴风刚过，楼上云雨初歇。

这时候蔡徐坤才站在床边，咕咚咕咚的喝着他的枸杞黄芪水，然后顺手剥掉用过的安全套，打了个结，往垃圾桶扔去。

房间关得密不透风，夜晚的凉风艰难的从窗户缝里钻出来，吹不散人体上的热气。  
蔡徐坤的脸上挂满了汗珠，水滴顺着他的肱二头肌流下来。

这种带有事后意味的性感，太过稀有，床上趴的人侧着脸，双目连着承接雨露后的唇，崇拜与敬爱地看着他。

彼此都没有说话，蔡徐坤低头承应了头号粉丝完全敬仰，两眼的柔情盛满了水，划动在她背上的白而柔韧的肉，凸起如峰的骨。

这就是蔡徐坤的习惯，在演出前一晚，不想再有如何创新如何突破，而是做最好的呈现即可，在这个女人身上参悟所有歌迷的狂热。

他能写得出大热歌曲，却不爱和粉丝紧密交流，然而粉丝依然疯狂的追他的现场追到天南地北。不得不说，蔡徐坤某种程度上是个怪人，连带着成为某种怪象。

然而朱正廷也许就是少数承认他奇怪，并且对此现象甘之若饴的怪人。她帮他挡掉了许多尘世不必要的连接，让他自由自在的活在自己的世界里。当他要入世时，他便从朱正廷的身上探入，  
而后他在她宏大的意境里，通往她的身体她的思想，往往还是流连在桃花源的幽径。

朱正廷是真的累了，看着看着蔡徐坤就阖上了眼。他用温水给她擦了汗，自己冲了个澡。

最后终于把窗帘拉高一点点。

夜风肆无忌惮的闯进来，室内很快换了新的气息新的温度。

蔡徐坤爬上床，把朱正廷满身是汗的睡衣和带着不明液体的内裤扔到椅子上，盖好薄被，再从背后把她搂在怀里，反手扣着胸前淡淡的抚摸着，揉捏着，嘴唇贴在她的后颈呼吸。

“嗯……”女人发出梦呓。

蔡徐坤打了个哈欠。  
整栋楼都安静了，是该睡了。

Day3

今年的雨水实在是太多了。  
从他们落地到彩排，一直都是阴雨绵绵的。  
Tiger一行人从北方来，还有几分不适应。

正是演出前的保姆车上，朱正廷给每个男人塞了一瓶红糖水，酒店还煲着姜汁。包里塞了足够多的大毛巾，不仅要擦人，更宝贝的是随着他们南征北战的乐器。检查完东西，她还要向王子异汇报现场的各项事宜。  
尤长靖有条不紊的切换着成员们的微博，九宫格还要或明媚或忧伤或沙雕或自恋，上车前拍的几张生活侧脸还有器物图，穿插几张彩排图掉落在超话，足够各家粉丝磕糖的排毒的，嗷嗷一天。  
王琳凯握紧了手中的滑板，她加入的外卖群实际除了真的外卖的，主要是现场物料的对接。人还没到，粉丝后援会的礼物清单已经源源不断的传了过来。

到达后台Tiger的休息室，成员们进入准备妆发，王琳凯去门口领回应援物，尤长靖开始做直播，朱正廷去向导演编排们报道。

尤长靖特地给滑着滑板的王琳凯一个大特写：“这是我们新来的同事小鬼，特别有活力的年轻人，来，给大家打个招呼。”  
滑板上的王琳凯甩了甩脏辫，亮晶晶的串珠跳跃着，一手提着一大袋饮料，特别有范儿的向镜头挥了挥手，嗖的飞了过去，小短裙飘啊飘的。

饶是如此，还有眼尖的站子截图飞快的刷屏：“礼物认证！！！”

然后尤长靖带大家去看后台，镜头里她带着小鬼转了一圈自家的房间，成员们和直播互动了一会儿。接下来尤长靖带着镜头去看舞台了，王琳凯领着还源源不断送来的应援礼物。流量造星的力量此时真让地下乐团们刮目相看，应援物如流水般送达。别家的助理已经过来打招呼了，送了林林总总许多冰咖啡和冰奶茶。然而自家应援总是与众不同，在这个潮湿的傍晚，姜汁撞奶、红糖鸡蛋等炖品在一众冰饮特调里独树一帜。王琳凯想回礼，可是自己不认得路不认识人，就在原地干着急。

没多久，没上镜头的朱正廷回来了，看着有这么多东西，就带着表妹马上给每个房间都送去，先送去了导演制作间，音响灯光特效导播组也不错过，放下了比人头份数略多炖品。

当然同行的礼数也不少，王琳凯心思灵通，见姐姐打了几次招呼，后来就不用朱正廷使眼色了，趁姐姐和别家助理拉关系的寒暄间，自觉自发的把东西摆到桌上，不同种类都选一些，姐姐说完，她这边也摆好了，姐姐顺势介绍一下自己说上几句混个脸熟，有礼貌的离开这家，马上又去开下家的门。

絮絮叨叨的走走停停，王琳凯在去拿自家东西的时候，还帮别人捎带了不少。踩着滑板的人儿像股红色的小旋风。往返几次，王琳凯就明显感到了乐队红或者不红的差别，红的如自家，还有流量明星加持，送的东西绰绰有余，朱正廷看着后台送的差不多，已经开始通知后援会改为现场送温暖，转而发给到场的粉丝祛湿御寒；不红的，每个休息室象征性的送了一个小蛋糕，连乐队名字都险些看不清楚。

天色终于暗了下来，王琳凯回到休息室时成员已经妆发完成，换了一声黑色宫廷西装的男人们十分隆重，头发却换了白粉蓝红黄，不像平常短袖牛仔裤的摇滚男孩，而是如同要上歌剧版的嬉皮士。

当下王琳凯的嘴巴就张成了O字型，吃的不亦乐乎的尤长靖往她嘴里塞了个蛋。

坤哥总带着一丝孤高，于是这装扮像是吸血鬼；两位上电视的帅哥自然美成一派；反而是两位平时最跳脱随意的两位活宝，特意加了烟熏妆，脱胎换骨像个真正的王子。

“这是，今晚，要走视觉系风格？”王琳凯咽下鸡蛋，拒绝了尤长靖塞过来的第二个。

蔡徐坤站起来了，竟然还穿着军靴。  
他亲自去拿他的保温杯。

竟然没有叫表姐递过来。  
王琳凯才发现少了什么，原来表姐已经捂着胸口缩在一旁捶胸了。  
这是什么女友粉的标准动作。王琳凯别过脸去憋住笑。

“准备登场了。”工作人员来敲门。  
“出发啦。”蔡徐坤先迈出脚步。  
“一切顺利！加油！”朱正廷大声喊着。  
这是什么八十年代日本漫画才干的事，王琳凯内心吐槽，两手捂住了眼。。

等她睁开眼的时候，却看到表姐不知什么时候和蔡徐坤在接吻。

“胜利之吻。”亲完蔡徐坤还响亮的“啵唧”一声。

“今天我也可以来一个。”不服输的黄明昊拎过还在旁边害羞的王琳凯，凑上去吻了左边脸颊，右边同时被范丞丞亲到。王琳凯的脸一瞬红成一只大番茄，左右这一吻，让昨晚的梦境在她脑海里浮现，她紧张又害臊，心脏砰砰地都快从嗓子眼跳出来。

尤长靖此时忽然想从这个房间里消失，如果只有陈立农或者林彦俊的一个，她可以坦然的奉上她的唇，而不是现在，陈立农靠过来，尤长靖无处可躲，身后就是林彦俊。

正当尤长靖惊慌不已之时，蔡徐坤带队走了上去。朱正廷带着王琳凯去安排结束后after party的事了，休息室就剩下三个人。

节目编排先是Tiger表演，引入林彦俊的贝斯，再加入陈立农的演唱。

台上人声呼啸，乐队掀起的人浪一阵高过一阵。休息室内仿佛时间静止了，尤长靖靠着门边坐立不安，很快两首歌过去了，林彦俊要上场，尤长靖送他出门的时候，还是被抓住按在门外来了一个绵长的吻。

“不祝福我吗？”林彦俊低低的问。  
“成……成功……”尤长靖看着青梅竹马的男子，有些犹豫。

“我会的。”林彦俊又亲了亲嘴角，捏了捏尤长靖的屁股，登台上场。

休息室里还剩下陈立农，尤长靖犹豫着要不要开门。

门自己开了，陈立农也到了登场的时刻，他出来时没有言语什么，只是把头埋进尤长靖胸前深深吸了一口气，揉了揉胸，用虎牙咬出一个浅浅的印子，便赶着山呼海啸走上台去。

这四十分钟异彩纷呈，超级制霸的合唱以及Tiger的新歌都是彩排之外的内容，保密做得好，给所有的观众一个大大的惊喜，老天爷也很给面子，当时晴空一片。老歌新编，新曲首发，跨界合作，层出不穷的新意证明了Tiger大火的必然性。有了Tiger保驾护航，超级制霸这种向来被排除在音乐圈范围之外的流量，在专业乐评人那里得到了口下留情。

到了现场的站子忙得不亦乐乎，各种同框让站姐们只恨自己PS手速不够快。舔屏党在对着视频真情实感三千字小论文的时候，现场粉丝已经争先恐后的试图从黄牛手中买到after party的入场券。

“这是圈里面都要去的吗？”今晚唱得开心，陈立农第一次来音乐节，一切即时性的反馈比起重复多次的录制要生动多了，他在回味观众们涌起的尖叫，对这个圈子充满了好奇。

“就是……大家一起撸串喝酒吹牛泡妞。”黄明昊告诉他。因为乐队大部分时候都四散各地，都自认清高有些王不见王的意思，只有音乐节才会汇聚一堂，把酒言欢，惺惺相惜。

朱正廷补充：“就是一种联络感情的方式。不过做乐队的都玩得大，玩得开，你要是感兴趣可以去看看，不喜欢就回酒店。”

“去看看也不错，体验体验乐队的地下生活。”林彦俊点点头。

尤长靖迅速与两人的经纪人报备了此事，自己最多只能拦着别喝多，万一出了什么事，只能找公关解决了。  
可是万万没想到，如果她不能进去呢？

Tiger这回又是大爆，被众人架着不去也得去。尤长靖抬腿想跟着，朱正廷却拦下了，说他们这种聚会一贯不让助理去的，就是要纯享受。

“助理不可以去？那些妞可以？”尤长靖有些吃惊，她此时与好姐妹的立场还有些不同，乐队有个花边新闻就当闲情逸趣，可是流量CP若是爆出绯闻，就是对万千超级制霸girl、广告商以及公司的不负责任。

“不行，我得，想办法进去，看着他们俩。”尤长靖眉头皱的死死的，万一他俩爆出什么黑料，公司会撕了她，她自己的责任心也不允许。

王琳凯其实也挺好奇的，只是姐姐说了不去，她就不敢再问，可整个人都在蹦跶。  
“想去的话，我找人去要三张票。我们三个，去换衣服，还来得及。”朱正廷看了看两位无论出于什么原因都十分盼望的队友，做了决定。

尤长靖与王琳凯在圈子里面生，今晚还是化装舞会，两人换了一套热辣的短裙，装成最寻常的小兔子和小猫咪就顺利的混到了酒吧内场，顺着人声冲卡座里摸去。朱正廷则是认识蔡徐坤的人都知道她，画着人鱼花纹的朱正廷在保安处就被认了出来，混进去是不可能了，人家也不强行驱赶，就限定性她坐在吧台上。

酒保给她上了一杯颜色亮丽的调制酒，朱正廷礼貌的笑笑接过，开始一小口一小口的抿着，软软的滑滑的。

好像自己从来没有想过来接他。  
蔡徐坤会怎么想呢？会借着这个夜晚胡天胡地，和一群辣妹共舞，再接住辣妹们的跳水，趁机摸一把，搂一个去开房？还是老干部式的坐着，和朋友们商业互吹，再碰到合适的制作人介绍他的新作？

朱正廷觉得自己无法想象前一种，若是后一种样子……“噗”的就把自己逗笑了。  
蔡徐坤这方面倒是意外的老实，离开身边的行程里每晚十一点都准时的发消息报备着。

她在与蔡徐坤聊天记录里搜“我回房间了”，能够时间整齐的列出一大排。  
这次——是乐队一起去上个外地的通告，黄明昊还在微博打卡著名烧烤摊，蔡徐坤告诉她“我回房间了。”  
这次——是他去国外做编曲，时差十二小时，他在中国的白天说：“我回房间了，汉堡挺好吃的，下次带你来。”  
这次——是他半夜身体过敏要去打针，朱正廷还在赶去医院的路上，他在医院里还是说：“我回到房间了，就是这个房间有点消毒水的味道。”

朱正廷慢慢翻阅着记录里的点点滴滴，眼泪慢慢蓄在眼底。不知不觉间她已经陪他走了那么长的路，他对朱正廷的依赖，像是天生自发的，带着幼兽的直觉，闭着眼就一头扎进了她怀里，深深地依恋着。

“人鱼公主，今天你为什么而哭泣呢？”  
朱正廷的眼泪就要滑出眼眶，被一支温柔的手接住了。  
她有些诧异的抬起头来，眼前的男人带了一副尖角墨镜，唇边贴着稀疏的胡子，顶着高高的礼帽，卷着巨大的黑色斗篷，在五颜六色闪着各色亮光的装饰品中，显得平平无奇。

“怎么……会有这种打扮？”朱正廷拉住男人试图抚摸到肩膀的手。  
“反正要回房间的，不用待那么长时间，就不想弄那么闪。”男人点了点眼镜。

“我是KUN，你是人鱼公主，今天第一次上岸，不会说话，还没有腿，也没尝过男人……”蔡徐坤设定好今晚的剧情，就把朱正廷用一个公主抱揽在怀里，黑色的斗篷挡住了怀里人的大半身躯，只有一头黑发散落出来。

“哟，坤哥今天毫无例外早退啊。”  
“哪里来的妞，我看见她的嘴唇了，红得多艳。”  
上楼的过程中圈内朋友都开着没轻没重的玩笑，蔡徐坤并不搭理他们，一脚踹开了房门。

朱正廷下意识的要去伸手，蔡徐坤拦住了她还把她压在门上。  
“记住，你今天第一次看到陆地世界，什么都不懂，什么都好奇；没有腿，哪里都不能去。”

“来夺走我的心吧，小美人鱼。”

朱正廷就真的像一个初次登陆这个世界的新手，好奇的抚摸着蔡徐坤的装扮，扔了帽子和眼镜，扯了扯胡子，发现是松的，大笑着一把扯下来。

然后她又好奇的给蔡徐坤脱衣服，按扣一把就拉开了，可是皮带却不会弄，两只手左右摆弄着，却把裤子里隐藏的柱体揉搓得发硬发烫。

“你这个小东西，会这种唤醒恶魔的魔法？”蔡徐坤并没有帮忙，伸手掂量着眼前人半露的圆球。她穿得长裙本是一字肩的，蔡徐坤刚才一抱一放顺势拉开了裙子前面的拉链，袖子散落下来堆积在腰间，平淡无奇的白裙下，身体才是今晚男主角的惊喜，乳沟到腹上抹了亮丽的油彩，闪着金粉，花纹流动在皮肤上，聚在乳尖汇成盛开的大丽花。

蔡徐坤的唇顺着花的枝蔓游走，嘴唇翕动，手掌流连，抓着一边圆球随意揉捏着，朱正廷有些呆呆的看着他动作，自己变成人还保留的乳尖艳而深红，大丽花开到荼靡。她刚上岸，不明白岸上的人会这么喜欢她的这个器官，见蔡徐坤一手捏得有意，在她理解为另一边也可以让他高兴，于是就把他另一只手也按在了另一边乳峰上。

“想要我两边都按？你这都多大了，有F了吗？还要我揉？”蔡徐坤伸出手掌丈量着，他刚说的语言不太懂，可是朱正廷看得出他高兴，也就十分得意的抖动了一下胸部。

“我给你揉，你也要给我揉，在人间叫做‘公平’。”蔡徐坤给小人鱼灌输着词条，两手不停的揉捏，指尖用力，小人鱼觉得又酸又涨，酥麻的感觉直蹿下腹，让她往前靠在蔡徐坤身上磨蹭止痒。

“公平，你舒服，我也要舒服。”蔡徐坤再次指示她。于是小人鱼暴力的扯开了皮带，刷的拉开了裤链，三两下扯了裤子，灵活的小手一下就翻找出了他身上的恶魔，这个怪物在变硬，小人鱼觉得很有意思，用手捏了捏。

蔡徐坤忍住她带来若有似无的拨动，继续诱供她：“你见过它吗？哦，没有，公主没有它，公主只有泄殖腔。”小人鱼点点头。

“那么公主的地方在哪里？给我看看可以吗？”大恶魔在挑逗。

小人鱼点点头，她提起双手，裙子继续落下，卡在膝盖间，蔡徐坤抱她上床，像极了一尾摆动的长尾。

她拉住蔡徐坤的手，把他的手往下带，入目便有一片小巧可爱的粉红扇贝，贴在她的私处上。

朱正廷指了指小贝壳，用眼神示意着让他打开，里面就是他要找的地方。

蔡徐坤亲了亲扇贝，人鱼刚刚幻化出的大腿丰腴性感，他顺着亲吻下去，却不去打开潘多拉的魔盒。

待人鱼公主大大的眼睛流出大大的疑惑的时候，他命令着：“自己掰开给我看。”

人鱼的身体肉眼可见的红了起来，蔡徐坤还振振有词的说：“我第一次搞人鱼，怕搞错位置。”

公主脸红得像要滴血，在男人玩味的目光下，扯开了扇贝，抚摸到自己的私处，剥开掩盖在上面的肉唇，露出还闭合的泄殖腔口。

“这么小，我怎么进去呢？可以掰开大一点吗？”蔡徐坤继续命令着。不谙人事的小人鱼很听话，屈起双腿，不能挣破“尾巴”，又用手指按住肉唇，左右掰开张大了些。

“啧啧，这么小个地方，能不能进去啊？里面是通的吗？”男人继续提着好奇的要求。  
人鱼闭了闭眼，她另一只手也放了下来，找准腔口，把自己的指头放进去，进进出出，示意这里是畅通的。

蔡徐坤的眼眸很深了。  
他面对的其实是一具他已经操熟了的身体，他熟悉她身体上的每一处起伏，每一处皱褶。虽然现在小孔开的很小，可如果一进入，热情的内壁格外熟悉他的柱体和热度，会更火热的缠上来，把他紧紧的吸附。

明明上次她艳若天香，下一次还是纯情如处，就像这位人鱼公主，天真而无辜的眼眸，每每倒影出蔡徐坤征服她的样子。

此时她紧紧咬着下唇，手指进出时已经带出些许粘稠的液体，嘴巴里呜呜的唤着。

“小公主，第一次玩自己，觉得怎么样？”蔡徐坤欺身向前，抱起她并拢的腿，手指因此更深入了。

“自由探索时间到此结束，让我给你，真正的快乐。”侧过她的腰，蔡徐坤选择了侧入的方式捅进了她的腔口。两腿夹紧的姿势让进入变得有些困难，于是蔡徐坤摇晃着身体让自己进去，朱正廷一脸无知的样子看着他，没有经验，全凭本能迎合。

蔡徐坤整个进去后，朱正廷扁了扁嘴，她不明白男人在她身体里做什么，只是觉得又痒又热，撞开了泄殖腔，再往下似乎是子宫了。  
嬷嬷说有东西进肚子会怀宝宝，可他进来了，还带了一层鱼皮，她会先怀宝宝吗？

转过脸，朱正廷看着蔡徐坤帅气的脸近在咫尺，可她没法交流，腿被按住，还担心着会不会怀孕，一时懵懂的开始吃手手。

明明朱正廷年纪比他还大，做这种事情的时候，蔡徐坤却总感觉自己在违法的边缘反复横跳。

朱正廷总是一副幼嫩的样子吸引你。白皙的脸，胶原蛋白满满的笑，胸部硕大，屁股堪堪，插进去不敢喊痛又野心勃勃想占据主导，最终被男人不懈的体力击败。  
像极了发育半成熟的少女，似懂非懂的，迷恋还热力无穷。吸他的精液培育了许久，还没操到完全成熟，还在吃手手。

看到别人说对性事累赘或者无所谓，蔡徐坤觉得自己做不到，面对朱正廷时完全做不到，只要给他时间地点，他就想用的分身去直通朱正廷的内心。

人鱼的故事里，朱正廷内里变得越发湿滑，方便蔡徐坤的进出更加顺畅。男人力气用得大了，朱正廷觉得自己要飞起来，两个奶子跟着一起抖，两手试图护着头，却无意中把灯关掉了。

星河灿烂。

那些涂料在黑暗里闪着荧光，绿的红的黄的看的，从胸到私处，银河奔流。

蔡徐坤觉得自己游进了真正的星海里。  
投进了最广袤的未知，身旁空无一物，只有身下连接的身体是确定的，存在的，属于自己的。

整个床都随着蔡徐坤的震动起来，朱正廷觉得天旋地转，被蔡徐坤吻着，连呼吸都变困难。  
一股温热的射入，是划破天际的流星，投入了浩瀚的黑夜。

“吸了精的小人鱼，变出腿了吗？”蔡徐坤声音在黑暗里响起。

布料呲的一声裂开了，一双大长腿迫不及待的架在了蔡徐坤的肩膀上。

人鱼最后还是回到水里才完全变成人，她被蔡徐坤顶在花洒下，两腿还圈在他的腰身，被顶的上上下下，乳珠磨着蔡徐坤结实的胸膛，喘息似海，掀起无声风浪。

再吸了一次精，人鱼会呻吟了，她嗯嗯啊啊的指着浴缸。蔡徐坤先放了些热水，搂着她把她放进去。

长发和花纹都浮在水面上，一片炫目的花池，藕白色的身体潜在下面，蔡徐坤的手深入花心，撵着揉着，搓动着小小的花珠，小人鱼既腔道高潮后又获得了一次外部高潮。  
她浅浅的喘息着，拉着男人的手拽着乳上的花，揉按她的胸前，帮她缓解连续高潮后的痉挛。

可蔡徐坤忘记防备了。  
人鱼公主真正入水后就成了那个会在高潮绞杀人类的海妖。

朱正廷猛的翻身，把蔡徐坤压到水底，浴池哗的溅起水。  
海妖捏住男人的鼻子，和他接吻给他渡气。

这种缺氧的濒死快感下男人迅速的勃起了，朱正廷自己找到位置坐上去，扭着腰肢快感自觅，时不时的伏身去渡一口气，蔡徐坤一只手快捏爆了她的胸，一只手快捏青了她的腰。身上的痛，腔口的爽，心理上的强，全部交汇到了一起。

人鱼上岸，不仅仅是要上陆地当公主的，还有一种可能，是选一个男人下海当王子。  
蔡徐坤就是了。

她好快乐。

Day4

“喂……谁啊……干嘛呀？”王琳凯昏沉着脑袋听到姐姐的专属铃声响起。  
一会儿又没了动静。

这才几点——哦——不早了——快十二点了。  
王琳凯眯着眼睛才看清身旁人手表上的时间，脑袋才慢慢转动发条。

我是谁？  
我在哪？  
我在干什么？

人生三大玄学。

这无边大床房，肯定不是主办方的抠门酒店。  
就是这床怎么那么挤。

王琳凯试图起身。

失败。

两个男人一左一右按住她的两边乳房，黄明昊把她的手夹在他分身上握着，范丞丞伸手抠她的穴。  
总之绝不吃亏。

内裤没了，胸罩还在，衣服没脱完。  
下面没啥异样。  
昨天晚上到底发生了什么。  
王琳凯想换个姿势思考人生，微微提起臀，忍不住深呼吸一口气，范丞丞的手抠得更深了。

昨天晚上到底发生了什么？  
满满的记忆回溯。

王琳凯和尤长靖走进内场后，一会儿就走散了，变成小猫的王琳凯还是凭着直觉找到了黄明昊和范丞丞两人。

一桌人正在玩骰子，王琳凯挤进去，别人就当她是蹿进来的粉丝没怎么注意。她见别家乐队手里都有一两个妞，一时火大，这时候怎么能给Tiger丢面子？

于是她，一屁股坐在黄明昊和范丞丞贴在一起的大腿上。  
短裙真短，王琳凯一边盖住自己的齐逼小短裙，一边腹诽，按住前面后面的猫尾巴就翘起来了。

“盖什么盖，这个裙子就是要拿来看的。”黄明昊喝了一口酒，举起了她还在试图掩盖的手，马上就露出了大腿根白色丝袜到内裤边的绝对领域。

王琳凯蹬了他一眼，还是伸手去拿酒。

桌上明显有个地位超然的人。三言两语里，王琳凯了解到原来是有位老前辈，喜欢玩，说猜大小，谁能赢他三盘，他就帮谁写歌，绝无戏言。

一桌子都哄了起来，别家有人试过，三盘全赢概率是千万分之一，一杯输了一杯啤酒。对方前辈可以随意，小辈就得干完，没多久就晕了好几个。除了王琳凯，坐的妞是真粉丝，谁也没这个胆帮乐队投骰子，王琳凯左右问问：“是不是真的很想要前辈的歌。”

“想，要到了我们可以高价卖给王子异。”黄明昊算盘打的铃铛响。

“看我的。”王琳凯卷起不存在的袖子，在两人膝盖上坐立不安的跃跃欲试。  
“别磨了，我可是破洞牛仔裤，膝盖都湿了。”范丞丞按住了王琳凯，凑她耳边说到：“骚气都蹿我鼻子了。”

“让姐骚一个给你瞧瞧。”王琳凯把范丞丞拍一边去，接过了上个人手里的骰子。

“前辈，我是Tiger乐队的。请前辈赐教。”王琳凯站在酒台边，不卑不亢的请教。  
“好好好，来猜。”前辈正在兴头上，招手就叫她过去。

前两把，王琳凯押大，竟然毫无悬念的赢了。

桌子都沸腾了一起来。  
许多人都没有到达这一步。

第三把，前辈摇起酒瓶子过来了，嘿嘿笑着：“小姑娘，我看你挺有胆子，这酒喝了，骰子不用摇，歌就是你的。”

差不多半瓶芝华士25年。  
王琳凯心下有了底，纯酒反而不容易醉，先向前辈讨了个保证：“待会把我安全送楼上房间。”  
“这没问题，你给你房卡，你完全可以告诉别人明天去房间找你，毫发无损。”前辈掏出房卡压在她手心。

“还有什么要求，你尽管提。”前辈对这精灵可爱的小姑娘说话，像是做游戏。  
“酒只要我喝就行了吧？”王琳凯眨眨眼睛。  
“行。”听上去话里有诈，前辈也有些疑惑，还是允了。

“那就开始啦。”王琳凯喝了一大口，转而跑到黄明昊面前，口对口喂下去，全咽进了黄明昊胃里。  
黄明昊被呛得咳嗽，王琳凯又灌了一口，转而喂给范丞丞，慢一拍的范丞丞完全就是被压在沙发上喂了酒，小猫的尾巴还得意的翘了翘。

被她这么两圈操作下来，黄明昊也不甘心突然成了酒器，捏住小猫坐上来的屁股，用力的抓了抓；反应过来的范丞丞，更是两手抓着她的小圆胸，边吸她口里酒边揉。

很快，半瓶酒下去了大半，在众人的口哨声里，王琳凯站定，自己慢悠悠喝完最后两口，还乖巧的比了个OK。

前辈高兴的拍手大笑，规则结果都不成问题，闹起来就是开心。

结果，结果就成现在这样了。  
王琳凯的记忆慢慢衔接起来。

三个人相互搀扶着上了楼，一进门自己就被男人们的蛮力按在床上，一人扯了衣服，一人扒了丝袜。黄明昊急吼吼的亲着乳沟，范丞丞嚷着要琳琳摸摸小丞丞，王琳凯像个人偶娃娃任由他们摆弄着，然后突然玩具断了弦，酒劲上来，男人一前一后栽倒在床上。

王琳凯撑着给他们脱了衣裤，自己选了个最安全的中间地带——她可不想睡外侧被男人翻身给压扁了——躺进去睡觉。

醒来就成了这幅模样。  
大概是半夜想做什么，然而摆好姿势又睡了过去。  
不过这么夹着睡还挺暖和的，王琳凯有点脸红。

拉开两人的魔爪，王琳凯找到手机，姐姐竟然要她醒了给她送衣服去。

对不起，我现在也需要衣服，没法出门。

王琳凯对自己这套一次性的小猫装默哀十秒，假装还没起来，先去洗澡。

围着浴衣出来后，床上两人还睡得一动不动。王琳凯看着地上乱七八糟的，一边收拾一边头痛，一边想着尤尤姐呢？昨晚走散后去了哪里。

正想着，门被敲响了。王琳凯透过猫眼一看，竟然是刚才念着的尤长靖。

“尤尤姐，早啊。”王琳凯开门，接住尤长靖塞过来的大袋子。  
“里面有你们的衣服，差不多要起床了，今晚还有个公益夜跑活动，整个团都要参加。”尤长靖给她安排接下来的活。

“还有安排吗？不是乐队演出完就结束了？”王琳凯还没听说这事，以为昨晚after party就是bouns。  
“昨晚演出那么火，新剧开播播放量创了新高。子异姐说让Tiger和超级制霸多捆绑营销下，多树立正面形象，刷刷脸，提高了国民度。下回选秀就有基础。”尤长靖转达上面的布置。

“跑步啊？要我们先去踩点吗？”王琳凯看着尤长靖发来的路线图。  
尤长靖赞许的看着王琳凯：“挺快进入角色啊，小鬼，助理就是要提前帮他们熟悉线路，毕竟是夜跑，跑丢了可不行。”

“那，我们什么时候一起去？”王琳凯问尤尤姐。  
“咳，我带陈立农和林彦俊，早上已经去踩点一次了，回到酒店才过来送衣服。”

“刚才我先去给正正他们送衣服，虽然也没衣服穿，但是好歹醒来的……嗯……”尤长靖虽然只看到朱正廷伸出来的一支手，可撞到门板上的声音那么大，过来人都知道他们睡醒了在干什么。

“你这俩还呼呼睡着，抓紧时间叫他们起来，晚上别出岔子。我给你们叫了早餐，快起来吃吧。”尤长靖语气有点别扭，说完就关上门走了。

像是受到什么刺激似的。  
王琳凯回头看了看还在睡的两个人。  
难道尤尤姐以为他们三那个啥了？王琳凯跳了起来，怎么可能，真要三那个啥了，躺着起不来的应该是自己好吗？？？

塞完衣服，尤长靖走回自己的房间，抱着枕头趴在床上，身心都充斥着一种无力感，眼睛涨涨的，有凉凉的液体滑了下来，她一边羡慕着正正的身心，都能完完全全属于一个人，另一边又羡慕着琳琳，可以自由地享受“三人行”的刺激和快乐，看看她自己，都快被灵肉分离撕成了两半。

昨晚，入夜的王琳凯真的是猫性尽显，她那双媚人的猫眼斜斜眯起，衬着那副，一边褐绿一边宝蓝的美瞳，闪着对猎物施展摄魂术的光。  
“尤尤姐，我先去找那对活宝，你……”尤长靖都没听清她后半句在说什么，就看着小猫咪敏捷地跳向了人群，一会儿不见了。

尤长靖嘴上叫着琳琳小心点，心里却记挂着她负责的两个正主，她挨着卡座找起来却怎么都没找到，又挤到舞池里和散台间继续找，内场里几乎肉贴肉，她那身遮不住多少肉的兔子套装，最合酒气正盛的雄性动物之意，来去间，不懂被几双咸猪手揩了几把油，但她仍旧自顾不暇，专注找人。

突然，尤长靖的手被一股蛮劲狠命拽着，把她一下扯出了人群，酒吧灯光极速的明暗交替，晃得她看不清是谁的脸，力气太小挣扎无效，一直半拖半跟走进了一个小隔间，等她反应过来的时候，才发现自己被扔着坐在马桶盖上。

“被那么多男人摸，你很开心吼？”尤长靖寻着声音往上看，看见了陈立农的脸。

“我是来找你们的啦，这地方鱼龙混杂的，我怕你们……”尤长靖小声回复，心里委屈地反酸。

“我们两个大男人能比你穿成这副，春光乍泄的样子，危险？”陈立农微微弯腰，俯视着上下打量了她。

尤长靖这才意识到，自己的穿着那么色气，本能屈膝胸前双手抱紧，“你，你别看了啦！我，我们出去好不好，要，要不然我们回去？”

“我们？你不找林彦俊了哦？还是……你其实就是想来要我的？”陈立农嘴角扬起那个人畜无害的笑，他就是用这副邻家男孩的样子，不知让多少无知追星小迷妹冲他尖叫“农农好可可！”。

只有尤长靖知道，这副骗人的无辜面孔背后，隐藏了一个夺人心魄的灵魂，一个侵略性的吻狠狠复上她的唇，让她失去自控逃无可逃。

“农你别，我是林彦俊的女盆友，你不能又这样啦！”尤长靖的小嘴被一番攻城略池之后，别过头用力推开了陈立农。

“林彦俊的女盆友哦？我知道啊，我那天晚上，上的就是他女盆友啊，他女盆友吼，在我耳边叫得好好听，那个口音又柔又轻，想起来我现在都硬了。”随着陈立农的描述，尤长靖眼见全身泛红，把头埋膝盖里越来越低。

看着尤长靖这副模样，性趣盎然，他拉着尤长靖的手，隔着西裤的布料，覆在自己肿胀的分身上轻轻磨蹭起来，在她耳边呵着热气，“小母兔子，你服侍好这只公兔子，我就放你回林彦俊那去，不然，明天我可就要帮你坐实林彦俊女盆友的身份咯？”

尤长靖也不知道自己是真的为自己爱情焦灼，还是为这两个男人的星途担忧，又或者，身体根本就渴望和享受这种偷来的愉悦，她慢慢从马桶上站起来，双手搂着陈立农的脖子，腿盘上他的腰，“最后一次，好不好？做完放我出去了。”

“看母兔子的表现哦。”

跟强迫性的态度反差，陈立农的性爱很温柔，他坐在马桶盖上，尤长靖坐在他腿上，脚掌撑着墙。内裤挂在一脚踝处。  
陈立农搂着她腰不让她向后倒，右手手指轻轻地揉开了她的花瓣，就已经感受到花蜜一股股淌了出来，他知道她的秘境从来就不抗拒他的闯入。

他们接吻，像热恋中的情人那样深情，舌头的交融，津液的互换，唇齿的扣触，发出啧啧的声响，像一段没有歌词的情诗吟唱，尤长靖的身体随着接吻微微颤抖，背上发起密密的汗，耳后反转巴黎香水的味道飘进陈立农的鼻子里，是费洛蒙的邀约。

陈立农的食指和中指探进了尤长靖的森林，曲径通幽，寻寻觅觅，一点点的摸索森林深处的秘密，猎人终于发现了仙株所在，他爱惜又欣喜地触碰仙株的花蕊，整个森林的树都跟着兴奋地晃动起来。

手指进进出出，尤长靖被刺激得越夹越紧，陈立农的拇指一下下按摩着她的肉珠，每一下都弹在她心弦上，心脏都跟着陈立农手上动作的节奏跳动。  
她攀在陈立农肩上，手紧紧扒着他的背，“不行了，农，真的不行了！”  
陈立农一下捅到最深处，对准那个粗糙凸起的一小片区域猛烈抠动，尤长靖失声大喊起来，“不，不要，那么快，农……”  
手指猛抽出来的时候，暖流一阵阵从小孔里喷射出来，沾了陈立农西裤衬衣到处都是，尤长靖知道自己失控地潮吹了。

还没等尤长靖喘过气，陈立农拉开自己的裤链，让自己攻城略池的武器弹了出，抱着尤长靖的腰抬了一下，长驱直入。  
尤长靖的林荫小道，很爱这个来回穿梭的小火车，不特别巨硕，长度却恰恰抵住花心，微微翘起的弧度，不停勾着最敏感的那一点。

陈立农用惊人的腰力顶着胯，仿佛通过身体的撞击，在叩问尤长靖的灵魂，她仰着头，陈立农看着她的汗水，沿着颧骨下颌脖子乳沟滑下，仿佛一条蜿蜒的溪流，流进他的眼眸，渗进他的心窝。

剧烈的动荡下，尤长靖的无肩胸衣兜不住胸前两只小小兔，跃到陈立农眼前，在她扶着陈立农肩旁的两条手臂间大幅度晃动，陈立农用手掌捏起一团不安分的肉，低头含住了乳珠，一番吮吸啃咬，满足自己的口腹之欲。

如此一番，酥酥麻麻的体感，让尤长靖上下快速颠簸了起来，最后她一下狠坐下来，紧紧夹住陈立农的阴茎，逼着他悉数缴械，尤长靖的身体甚至盛不下过大的量，沿着穴口和阴茎间的缝隙，一点点渗漏下来，滴答在地板的瓷砖上。

“尤，我好像，有点爱上你了。”  
这是事后陈立农留给尤长靖的一句，分不清真心假意的情话，什么叫“有点”，什么叫“爱上”。  
尤长靖只有脑内的一团乱，忍不住在陈立农怀里一阵啜泣，陈立农却没了后话，只是等她哭完，帮她擦干眼泪清理身体，拉着她离开了洗手间。

陈立农搂着尤长靖的腰，从洗手间出来的样子，全都落入了楼梯拐角处一人的眼里。林彦俊左手捏捏拳头，一口饮尽北中的威士忌，走进拥挤的人群里。

那晚，尤长靖第一次没收到林彦俊的任何信息，哪怕一句晚安，她因为纷乱的思绪，竟也没去注意这件事。

次日一早，尤长靖接到的第一条信息，是来自活动主办方关于公益夜跑的安排通知，交代工作团队早些带艺人去熟悉场地。

此刻，冷冰冰的工作，反而帮尤长靖从混沌的心绪抽离，她估摸着乐队那边不会有人早起，就爬起来简单收拾了一下，穿上晨练的运动服，去敲响陈立农和林彦俊的房门。

夜跑被安排在当地的省立大学N大，这学校教务成绩没多出彩，却因为绿化率高校园面积大名誉全国，常年入院最美高校top10。  
选址在此，大概是为了今晚平台直播镜头好看吧，一直默默走在林彦俊身后的尤长靖走着心里想。

今天的气氛异常地冷清，陈立农和林彦俊并没像往常一样，互相戏谑放冷箭，或是对着尤长靖打趣耍赖，他俩从出门早餐到现在，都按部就班客客气气的，现在也是陈立农走在最前面，林彦俊不紧不慢跟着，尤长靖就在最后，第一次异常如普通雇佣工作关系一般。

走到校园中心的一个湖边，陈立农突然转身，“这学校实在太大了啦，我们一起逛到什么时候才走完，我去那边的路线看下，你们走另一边，节省点时间咯。”  
说完，他也不等另外两人发表意见，兀自走开了。

“累了，去那边休息下。”林彦俊指了一下湖边的长椅。“嗯！”尤长靖点点头，对林彦俊的提议，她一向都随着，便走过去坐了下来。

林彦俊却不坐，他单腿屈膝靠在旁边的一棵树上，若有所思盯着湖面，片刻，他开口，“你说现在这个情景，像不像当初我向你表白时候的样子？”

林彦俊的发问，把尤长靖的思绪扯回好久前，他们一起签约进公司，上层把尤长靖安排给，还名不见经传的新人林彦俊做助理。那时候，每日每夜地练习主持表演唱跳，不管时长强度有多极致，尤长靖都陪着他，公司要他迅速学会各项技能，怕他精神不济，为他学会煮咖啡，公司要求保持身材不给吃肉，担心他体力不支，给他偷偷夹带鸡腿。

林彦俊是真的很爱这个，无时无刻陪在身边的小姑娘。有一天，尤长靖在公司附近公园湖畔的草地上，找到赖躺着不想回去练习的林彦俊时，她被他表白了。  
“反正，我天天也只能看见你一个人，做我女朋友吧！”

他们第一次拉手，是从公园回练习室的路上，第一次接吻，是从练习室回宿舍的雨夜里，第一次做爱，是在练习室的地板上。

幸福时光荏苒，后来，陈立农来了，当着林彦俊的面握起尤长靖的手就说，“姐姐你手好软哦！”后来，他们总是三个人同进同出，后来，陈立农和林彦俊一起成了组合，上了舞台和荧幕。

“尤，如果你真的比较喜欢陈立农，那你跟着他吧，我不留你。”林彦俊的陈述性发问，把尤长靖从回忆里扯回现实。她惊慌地盯着林彦俊的侧脸，被湖水折射的晨光照着，格外地冷峻，却哀伤。

“我，我没有……”尤长靖低着头揪着衣角，这种语气平淡的质问，令她心底发慌。  
“呵，小尤，你脑子你身体，我还有哪一寸是不了解的？你没有，你没有你让他上你床？”语气依旧波澜不惊，内容却锤到尤长靖不知如何接话。  
“我不知道，我不想的，我也不懂我怎么了嘛！我就是，没办法拒绝……”尤长靖的声音越来越小，剩下就是嘤嘤的哭腔。  
“尤长靖，你别哭，哭没用，给你点时间想好吧！”林彦俊走到她面前，目光灼烈地俯视了她许久，转过身。  
“你就想着，我没他帅，没他会哄你，甚至，床上都没他让你高潮快？呵……”林彦俊终于忍不住轻蔑地奚落，留下一句重话，就迈着大长腿离开了。

尤长靖不知道自己哭了多久，哭到声音都哑了，眼泪都流不出来了，陈立农返回原地找她的时候，她还坐在长椅上，目光涣散地盯着前方不知何处。在回程的车上，尤长靖像失了魂的傀儡一般，闭着眼睛瘫在陈立农怀里。

到酒店时，陈立农好像无事发生一般，掐掐尤长靖的脸，“尤尤，回回神，怎么还没睡醒哦？你还要给你姐妹们和另外那几个，准备衣服，安排工作哦！”

尤长靖像想起什么，突然扑到他怀里抱了一下，“好，我去忙了，你回去休息吧！”

叫醒送衣订餐，一阵忙碌后，躺着床上的尤长靖，感觉这半天比进公司这么久以来都累，身心俱疲的她，没一会儿就睡了过去。

睡梦里，尤长靖仿佛听见林彦俊跟她说，“以后出道了，我会更忙，没时间陪你，你还会理我吗？”  
她笑着打趣，“到时候你那么多美女粉丝追着跑，是要忘了我才对吧！这样，以后就没人抢我的小面包咯！”

时间，真的能让物是人非事事休吗？

“范丞丞，黄明昊，起床了。”王琳凯用手比了个大喇叭，在两人耳边轮番叫到。

“给我捏十下奶我就起来。”闭着眼的黄明昊突然动了。  
“我也要。”范丞丞附议。

于是，王琳凯红着脸爬上床，解开胸前的扣子，自己掀开胸罩，像个小猫那样撑住身体。  
两边乳房垂了下来，像两个青涩的小蜜瓜。

“一……二……”  
王琳凯闭上眼，颤颤巍巍的数着。  
不同男人的手，她分得出左边是黄明昊，右边是范丞丞，他们捏的力度和手法都完全不同，可让她的身体同样欢愉，小猫忍不住摇起了屁股，弓起背来缓冲。

“五……六……”  
范丞丞突然作弊，还用嘴吸着的她的乳尖，大口含着乳肉，舌尖裹着乳珠在牙齿间轻咬。另一边黄明昊不见了，改为从身后盖在她身上，晨勃的欲望从后面敲击着她。

“九……十……”  
范丞丞吸完双乳，两边奶子已经被抓的红红紫紫。黄明昊先射，于是他先去洗澡。  
王琳凯撑的手都在打抖。

“习惯就好，我的小猫咪。”范丞丞把她抱起来，面对面跪坐在自己怀里。他找到内衣，重新帮王琳凯穿好。

收罩杯的时候，胸怎么也挤不下了，集中的效果里两边圆球都要撞到一起，上缘线刚刚盖住乳尖，上半胸肉都快溢了出来。

“是不是，该换大一个号的内衣了？”范丞丞打趣到，王琳凯红着脸埋到他胸前。

低头看着小丞丞还翘着，王琳凯伸出手去握住，上下磨动。她看着他的表情没有什么不适，便加快了速度，范丞丞的笑容越发满意了起来。

最终射满了王琳凯一手，她有些不好意思的去洗，黄明昊推开浴室门出来，范丞丞接上。

早餐来了，三人狼吞虎咽完终于恢复了力气，王琳凯和表姐商量了一下，也不回酒店，直接去N大跑一圈。

雨后的校园葱葱绿绿，夜跑道路旁五颜六色的应援旗帜分外显眼，照着跑就好，压根儿不会迷路。

于是三人就像在校园里溜达一样，走走停停看风景。  
虽然才离开学校没多久，王琳凯觉得自己对校园生活有些陌生了，他们问在学校里做什么，王琳凯一时竟然想不起有什么记忆深刻的事。

“真没有吗？像我这样的大帅哥也没有吗？”黄明昊逗她。  
“有……是在图书馆里见到的，远远的看着帅哥在看书，就觉得连时间都停下来了。”王琳凯仔细回想到。

“图书馆到了，来找帅哥啊。”范丞丞一指，图书馆就在手边。“我们进去吧。”

王琳凯不会多想这俩人带他来图书馆的理由，应该不会很有意义，但绝对不是为了“博览群书”这么深刻。

图书馆是新建的，不大不小四层楼，零零星星的没有几个人，王琳凯盯着导览图思索自己该去哪个区域看哪本书打发时间。

“我们…”   
“我们…”

范丞丞和黄明昊异口同声的开口，然后两个人又相视一笑，好像已经有了成熟的打算。让王琳凯这个被支配的人看了两腿打颤，就前不久被他们折腾的经历还历历在目。

她便问到：“你们要干嘛？”

这俩祖宗说是事儿逼倒也没有，但确实给王琳凯找过不少麻烦，有点刻意捉弄她的意思。而王琳凯也确实，不愧是金牛座的老好人，还真的辛勤劳动配合折磨。

果然没什么好事，范丞丞说：“要不来捉迷藏吧？”王琳凯内心崩溃，只见黄明昊拍手叫好，还一起指定要她王琳凯来找人。

“不要，我跑不动。再说了这是图书馆，你们想什么呢？会打扰到别人的。”王琳凯穿了个裙子，对于这种幼稚的追赶游戏打从心底里的抗拒。

“没事儿，现在放长假，你看看这图书馆还有几个活人？就陪我们玩一下嘛……”范丞丞看似撒娇，只有王琳凯知道范丞丞的意思就是自己如果不从，等会儿就会有的好看。

王琳凯只得认命，背过身去，等那两人去躲藏一边数数：“1，2，3......”她想着反正不用走心的玩，他们要是躲腻了半天没人找到，肯定会无聊吵着要走。

数到120王琳凯听着背后也没声音了，只有大厅里窸窸窣窣的一点儿人声。王琳凯直接往二楼走去，她记得听着脚步声他们都先往楼上跑的。随即又叹了口气，“哎。”王琳凯心说自己真是不争气，玩起游戏来又不由自主的认真起来。

但游戏进行的比想象中容易个十倍，二楼最末尾的一间阅览室，门口摆了个禁止入内的牌子，看起来很久没人用过了，都落满了灰，只有牌子和门上有点痕迹，明显有人刚刚来过了。

王琳凯的直觉就是这是那两个家伙做的，想也不多想就推门进去了。果然，一推开，范丞丞就正坐在椅子上，靠着一张长桌，背对着门口。

“真聪明，不愧是我的助理，来得真快。”范丞丞没抬头也不转身，继续摆弄着手机。

“哦！行了，我去找黄明昊了，你和我一起去。赶紧的，晚上还有工作！”

“我知道黄明昊在哪，你要不要讨好我一下？我可以给你点场外援助。”范丞丞说的动听，好像真的开出什么充满十足诱惑力的条件。

“不用了，谢谢。”王琳凯无语的看看天，甩手就走，结果被范丞丞转身拉住了。

“快点讨好一下。”范丞丞说。

“......”王琳凯想走却走不成，范丞丞人高马大，把王琳凯逼到墙角，长手长腿的一拦，王琳凯被弄的动弹不得。王琳凯一边感慨自己真是个没人权的可怜小助理，一边推范丞丞，结果那人稳如泰山，纹丝不动。

王琳凯盯着范丞丞越靠越近的脸，吓得后背一个劲的往墙上贴，脖子也缩起来，眨眼的频率也越来越快，脸红扑扑的，都快不敢呼吸了。

“啧，就知道你偷偷喜欢我。”范丞丞退回去，直起腰，一脸的得意，“靠近一点就这么害羞。”

“哈？”王琳凯脸确实发烫，但她连忙否认这荒谬的事情，“我只是不习惯别人靠这么近。”

“那你好好适应一下，毕竟是我的生活助理。”范丞丞说完得寸进尺，直接轻咬了一口王琳凯的脸。

“我不给狗做助理。”王琳凯又羞又恼，喊道。

“狗？”范丞丞皱了皱眉头，说“这才叫狗。”然后对着王琳凯撅着的嘴又啃又咬的。

王琳凯有点震惊于范丞丞超出自己所想的举动，确实没想到他对自己会玩到这个份上，一时有些生气。

“你放开我...”她说。

王琳凯的下巴被捏住，范丞丞手劲儿不小，弄的王琳凯龇牙咧嘴，可是却不能有所作为。“要不你说说，你给人舔过吗？”一边捏着对方的下巴，强迫她微微张嘴，说的是不怎么正经的话，王琳凯脸唰的一下更红了。

王琳凯的表现显而易见就是没有过这样的经历，范丞丞有点失望，转而想想又觉得猛夺第一次的感觉真的很棒。“那你就给我试试呗。”

“不要。”王琳凯立即反驳。

范丞丞看了她一会儿，耸耸肩，表示自己的无奈，然后贴着王琳凯的耳朵告诉她：“那就换我给你舔吧，谁叫我挺喜欢你呢？”

这话被范丞丞说的风轻云淡，王琳凯吓得急忙推开他，不仅仅是脱口而出的告白，还有这“被人舔”听起来总觉得比刚刚的还要更羞人一些。

“怎么？这也不愿意啊？”范丞丞语气里是带着笑的，带着点无赖的样子，排除他说的浑话和烦人的少爷脾气，王琳凯居然觉得这样子他还挺帅。

可范丞丞说完没等王琳凯表示点什么，就要去脱她的裙子，“不要紧张，享受就好啦。”

“什么？”王琳凯只是下意识的回了句话，至于实际情况她并不想探究什么，也不想享受这可怕的特殊待遇。

“我说，我是说rap的，b-box也能来一点，你懂我意思吧？”王琳凯拽着裙子边，选择不听范丞丞不着边际的瞎话。

背后靠着图书馆的大长桌子，王琳凯被范丞丞抵着，逼到了死角。然后直接扯起她的裙子，附近都没有人，这间阅览室门口又竖了牌子，门也是紧闭的状态，范丞丞耍流氓可以说是耍的无所顾忌。

手上动作倒是及时，顺着被掀开的裙子就往裙底探去，摸到了有点潮湿的布料：“怎么底裤湿成这样了？”

王琳凯被戳穿，有点泄气，但还是有那么点躲开遮遮掩掩的意思。范丞丞隔着内裤按在泛潮的中心，故意用指腹轻轻揉了几下。王琳凯轻轻叫了一声，下意识地靠在了范丞丞身上。

她脸上有种做贼心虚的样子，她刚刚没推开范丞丞，也没奋起反抗，还纵容了事情的发展，觉得自己居然不讨厌这样，好奇又害羞。但也可能是范丞丞这人，不知怎么的，虽然有时做些过分的事儿，就让她讨厌不起来。

王琳凯自己都没怎么碰过的那个地方，现在被人隔着一层薄薄的布料轻轻的触摸，那人摸的还很得法，只是这么稍稍撩拨，她就站不住了。这会儿才哆哆嗦嗦地想阻止，喊他的名字：“范丞丞...”

这声没气力的喊，不仅没阻止范丞丞的进度，更是助长了他威风，范丞丞把王琳凯抱起来坐在了桌上，掀起了她的裙子。

王琳凯不敢轻举妄动，看着范丞丞，那人只是微微的蹲下来，眼睛也是低着的，一排扇子似的睫毛。但被人盯着裙底总有种说不出的诡异，让王琳凯下意识觉得这人视线都有了温度。

这次王琳凯自己都有清晰的感觉，有一股体液从她那个小口里流出来，顺着缝隙往下。于是范丞丞用手分开湿哒哒的两瓣，这两片小巧的软肉裹住他的中指。他眯了眯眼睛，盯着那块儿，沿缝隙上下抠弄了几下，指腹随着动作，不轻不重地碾过。

水流个不停，王琳凯觉得安静的阅览室里甚至听到了手指黏到水的响声。她被这种感觉蛊惑，沉浸在其中，直到范丞丞弯下腰的时候，她都还没反应过来。

不过很快就知道了，阴蒂上就多了湿湿热热的触感。这时候看不清范丞丞的表情，王琳凯只能凭感觉，那根舌头很讨巧，来回拨动着那颗小珠，就像颗可爱的红色野果，被含在嘴里，舔一舔又戳一戳。

裙边搭了一点儿在范丞丞的脑袋上，他头埋在王琳凯的裙摆下面，做事专心致志。

就在王琳凯习惯了这种幅度的舔弄时，范丞丞开始找寻到另一个地方，想把舌头伸进那个紧闭的小缝里。就往里进了一点儿，王琳凯浑身顫了一下，一小股细流猛地又喷了出來。

王琳凯有些慌张，范丞丞却没当回事，只是把那股水舔掉吃进了肚子里。她自己都能感觉到下面的水越流越多，两瓣阴唇酥酥麻麻的，甚至打开了些，就像在邀请他继续插进去。

王琳凯腿都不敢往里并拢，就半躺着看着范丞丞的脑袋，用力的吸吮带着点轻微的拉扯感，说不上疼痛，更多的是舒服，比用手揉搓要舒服，也更亲密。

快感堆积到了那个顶点，成了一波一波涌来的热潮，王琳凯想把腿夹起来，奈何很范丞丞还在那里满头苦干，让她动也不是，不动也不是。

放空着自己，只沉浸在高潮里，王琳凯还有些没回过神来，仰躺在桌上，显得很乏力。身上显得有些狼狈。裙子被推起来堆在腰间，下身湿湿黏黏的。

就在这个空档有人推了推门，但是因为从里面上锁并打不开。门虽然没开，但王琳凯一下紧张起来。

“我猜是Justin。”范丞丞说。

外头又推了推门，摆弄了一下门把手，果然传来熟悉的声音，喊道：“范丞丞，开门。”

“等着。”范丞丞回了句。

“范丞丞，你上次说过，吃独食，长痔疮。”黄明昊说完就安静了，耐心等待着人给他开门。

范丞丞表情很精彩，又想笑又无奈。黄明昊也想来分一杯羹，他不是不知道，从王琳凯成为两个人的助理那天他就知道会有这么一天。做这么久的兄弟，范丞丞用脚趾头想想就知道黄明昊三天两头对王琳凯撒娇是因为什么，无非就是跟自己一样的那么点小想法。

(中间连不上 加油宝贝 你可以的）

黄明昊始终是觉得不能全让范丞丞占了便宜，硬是逼着王琳凯就范，毕竟他才是王琳凯的“男友”。在面对王琳凯这件事情上，他不要像往常那样和范丞丞兄友弟恭，这次他要比范丞丞占有的更多，更深入才是。

看着王琳凯的样子，衣衫不整，黄明昊就知道这两人发生了什么。顺势压上去，手沿着衣摆往上探索，伸进去，又把衣服掀起来，找到搭扣就扒掉了王琳凯的内衣。

暴露在空气中的上半身，皮肤白得晃人眼，王琳凯总被范丞丞嘲笑平胸，这会儿脱了来看，倒也不是真的平的吓人。就像刚发育的少女，被人嘲笑的的次数多了，总会有点儿自我怀疑。王琳凯的羞涩里似乎还带着点不自信，赶忙用手护住了前胸。

黄明昊看了一眼，捞起那双手，亲了亲然后举到了王琳凯的头顶上，让面前光景一览无余。胸前那肉粉色的两颗小东西被凉气一激，颤颤巍巍地翘起来，黄明昊就垂着头，叼住左边那颗，含进嘴里。乳尖被裹进口腔里，舌尖绕着滑了一圈。紧接着就吸咬住，含得啧啧出声。

然后黄明昊回头看看站在一旁的范丞丞，两个人也没交流，一个眼神便可意会。范丞丞绅士风度，让旁边这个盲流子逞了先手。

灵活的手指不理会王琳凯的挣扎，送进去紧闭的嫩穴，指腹摸索着按压。浅浅地敏感点被磨的酸痒得受不住，身体咬着黄明昊的手指，王琳凯自己也说不清是想要他再伸进去一些，还是想他不弄了。

王琳凯痒到了极点，蜜液从里面被挤出来，黄明昊的手拿出来，还带了一滩水跟着流出来，她甚至感觉听到液体顺着黄明昊的手流下来的声音。

“天时、地利、人和。我觉得今天你会让我进去。”王琳凯听了，瞪着黄明昊。她这会儿紧闭着嘴唇，不讲话，不表态。

黄明昊也不再说什么，只是带着她的手伸进自己裤子里。那儿已经很硬了，接触到她掌心，还颤了两下。王琳凯手指搁在那儿，只觉得又硬又烫，但她不敢动。

黄明昊贴着她耳朵，低低哼一声：“摸一摸。”

“......”王琳凯把眼睛闭上了，看不出她的意思。范丞丞在旁边看着，觉得黄明昊没戏了。

但这事儿是黄明昊遇上了，他就觉得是王琳凯默许了，闭眼睛是害羞的意思。但不论她怎么想，黄明昊想那么做，也就让王琳凯半推半就的接受了自己。

很快王琳凯下身搭配裙子裤子都被剥了下来，黄明昊贴的很近，两个赤裸的下身碰在了一起。就着这个姿势，就像是要背着范丞丞，黄明昊用自己将王琳凯遮的严严实实，没留出一点儿春光。

黄明昊试探着插进去，才进去那么一点儿，就像是被咬住了，软肉紧紧箍着他，黄明昊把自己抽出来，又捣进去一些，在入口处浅浅磨蹭起来。轻声问道：“进到这儿疼不疼？”

“......”王琳凯面对这种事，倒是一言不发了，她是个生手，理论知识远大于实践，看到那根夸张的东西她就怂了。

黄明昊感受着肉刃撑开处女膜上的小孔，破开阻碍之后身心愉快又满足，他可是当着王琳凯另一个爱慕者的面，先行占有了她。阴茎顶着尽头的嫩肉，又热又腻，前端刚顶上去，即刻被咬含住细密啃噬。

第一次打实战，王琳凯出奇敏感，被弄得吟声不断。身体里埋着的阴茎还硬得直挺，时缓时急，一下一下，像要嵌进她下面的软肉里。

黄明昊手也没停下，王琳凯微微充血有点儿肿起来的阴蒂，被黄明昊捏在拇指和食指之间，来回揉搓。弄的王琳凯不由自主曲起腿，腰也跟着拱起来迎合着，嘴里哼个不停。

两个人越来越知己知彼，默契起来，快感层叠，意识发散越来越模糊。一阵自控不了的颤抖，带着一波连着一波的高潮，小洞过电似的瑟缩。他指腹在她脊骨上滑了几下，又俯下身，去舔她胸口。

差一点儿才完

Day5  
这次夜跑活动有专业选手带队，有流量明星参与，有大小明星们聚集，还有素人们一同加入，场面热闹非凡。  
一声枪响，夜跑达人们浩浩荡荡的出发了。

“跑一圈要跑多久？”剩下的助理们叽叽喳喳的聊天。“什么？才半小时？我还想休息一下。”  
“跑完全程要四圈？哎，这里哪位姐妹分点膏药给我……我家那个蹭点镜头就行了，明天还要去隔壁城市站台。可别今天跑软了腿站不住。”

站不住的人里还包括王琳凯，她晚上也是一副运动打扮而来，和昨天刚认识的新朋友们聊着，说着说着就有些站不住了。

两腿间酸软的感觉太明显了，仿佛有根棍子撬开她走路的腿，让她时不时想起黄明昊的翘，范丞丞的粗，聊天还频频走神，时不时扯扯短裤，小穴里夹不紧，流不净。

“小鬼你是不是来大姨妈了？老是担心裤子。”同行打趣到，话题又转移到了什么牌子的卫生棉条好用。

好像用棉条塞住也是个好办法，索性让异物感变得有异物。王琳凯有些郁闷，走到了姐姐那边。

“今晚给你订个红豆饭吃好不好？”朱正廷摸了摸表妹的头发，王琳凯顺势压在姐姐肩膀上。  
“我的走路姿势有这么明显吗？”王琳凯闷闷的问。  
“姿势上没什么，是你的表情太明显，一看就看出来我们琳琳是做女人了。”

王琳凯还想向姐姐撒娇抱怨一下图书馆的细节，表姐却用眼神制止了她——旁边的尤长靖有些无精打采的接电话。

“好，好，我们明天就飞去上综艺，这边没问题，都安排好了，好，明天见。”尤长靖接了电话，在记事本上做了记录后，呆呆的撑着下巴坐着。

“尤尤……明天，明天你就要走了吗？”朱正廷先打破了沉默。  
“嗯啊，本来还想和你们回去休息两天，但是临时接了几个综艺，明天就要飞过去录。”尤尤笑了笑，脸上有些苍白：“打铁要趁热，流量嘛。”

“这样啊，那我们别管那些应援物。今晚吃点什么好呢？”朱正廷打开了外卖APP。  
“我随意，你们点吧。”

尤长靖心不在焉的程度看来是很沉重了，竟然连吃东西都勾不回她的心。

一阵纷乱的脚步声，夜跑第一集团通过了第一圈，王琳凯伸长脖子，看见自己认识的人都在里面。黄明昊还能紧跟专业选手，他原来这么厉害啊。

自己竟然还担心干多了影响他们的体力，原来被影响的只是自己。  
王琳凯，今日份卑微。

比赛开场比较振奋人心，赛事直播还能听见解说喋喋不休的讲话，现场其实非常单调。处理完手头的事，朱正廷叫王琳凯把五个男人带回去，自己去和尤长靖随意走走。

王琳凯知道姐姐是要有话对尤长靖，也很听话的去做事去了。

跑道外的校园还是十分宁静，她们定位到酒店，选择了一条时间略长的路径慢慢走。

“尤尤，是发生了什么事，让你觉得不幸福吗？”早在三天前，尤长靖这么问她的时候，朱正廷就明显的感觉到姐妹身上是发生了什么问题，所以才在身边人寻找答案。

尤长靖抬头看了看今晚的月亮，圆而皎洁，四周披着薄纱，如月中仙子，可也预示着明天会有雨相。  
这么美的表象下昭示的是并不令人期待的结果。

早上的一幕幕又在尤长靖脑海中快速跳跃。

如果她只见过正正和她的主唱，她大概会坚定的觉得爱情就是两情相悦、相互扶持、共迎未来，像他们看过的无数电视剧、小说以及唱过的情情爱爱；她只是要烦恼她从林彦俊和陈立农中选择谁；可是她看了王琳凯，这个新来的妹妹一下就博得了两个男人的喜欢，并且游刃有余协调着两两关系，形成了坚固的铁三角，用她今天刚吃红豆饭的名义起誓——尤尤自己也想过可以在两个男人间各取所需，跟组的日子太封闭的，过于紧贴的相处，包括肉体，让她产生了错觉，双男主才让她左右为难，下次她和公司请求轮流跟他们两个，说不定还会对第三第四个人动心。

“正正，假如还有一个人很喜欢你，你也觉得他不错，你会喜欢他吗？”尤长靖走进甜品店，喝着杨枝甘露，终于有了说出口的勇气。  
朱正廷吃着糯米丸子，歪着头想了想：“那要看看这个人和阿坤相比，差距有多大了。”  
“嗯……帅差不多帅，高差不多高，富差不多富，床上也差不多能干……”尤长靖比划了下。

糯米丸子险些喷出来，朱正廷笑着说：“那我肯定要啊，差不多一模一样的，就差不多是阿坤的克隆人。我有两个阿坤多好，一个单独工作，一个身边陪我，晚上再也不用空虚寂寞冷。”  
“可是……那个人不是阿坤，你要是和另一个上床，不觉得是背叛他吗？”尤长靖越问越小声。

朱正廷歪着头想了想：“那也没关系啊，证明了我的口味始终如一，陪床的还是个小小坤。”  
“你说这话，给坤哥听见不得干死你。”尤长靖假装关手机录音。  
“有本事来啊，一个不够劲两个一起爽。”朱正廷无所畏惧，笃定世界上没有第二个蔡徐坤。

两人笑闹了一会儿，朱正廷换了碗芒果沙冰，认真的对尤长靖讲：“如果喜欢上两个人，不知道怎么选，就问问自己的内心。是已经觉得一分为二辛苦了，还是觉得‘’应该会‘’辛苦？”她把沙冰剖开两半，一边是巧克力酱，一边是草莓酱，上面盖着一堆芒果。

“如果是自己辛苦，就选你喜欢吃的那一半。”朱正廷把巧克力酱转过去给尤长靖，她们两人吃甜品时一贯的双拼搭配。  
“如果只是担心外人看法或者现在的苦恼还很甜蜜，不如等一等。”朱正廷把盘子又转了九十度，左右红黑，可是芒果在中间慢慢落下，融化的冰沙与甜酱汇成同一汪水，变成了新的紫红色，不分彼此。

“正正，你好会说哦……你怎么那么棒。”尤尤拿出一根长饼干，沾了她爱吃的草莓酱塞进她嘴里，发自内心的笑了起来。  
“嗯哼，你下次找个明天起床时候要给你读书的男人，你也会这么棒棒哒。”朱正廷毫不隐藏自己的成长秘诀，正襟危坐读和边日边读，都是读。

两人继续说着，王琳凯发了信息来感谢姐姐们，说自己红豆饭吃上了，姐姐们早点回来注意安全，她对付不了剩下三个打算出去寻人的野兽。

“谢谢你订的红豆饭。”朱正廷喂了一勺巧克力芒果冰沙给尤长靖。  
“要是因为我不开心错过了小姑娘的大日子，就是我的错了。”尤长靖也回个她一勺草莓酱，“那几个男人就让他们原地打转吧，不能老惯着他们，惯得只剩下三岁。今天是我们姐妹的happy day。”说完在动物园群里发了个定位，霸气的写到：“在吃冰，自己睡。”

黄明昊居然回了一个“美滋滋”的表情包，尤长靖直接at王琳凯：“注意身体。”

大家都乖乖的，再也没人敢在尤长靖吃东西的时候说废话了。

王琳凯为了绊住三个大男人不顾酒店大堂粉丝云集，要冲出去找人的脚步，绞尽脑汁，想出来的法子是往三姐妹的套间里，点了5打生蚝，招呼着大家过来宵夜，美其名曰奖励黄明昊马拉松得了个艺能组冠军，其实是她自己肚饿嘴馋。

然而，那三个大人在得知正正和尤尤已经“姐妹们的聚会很happy”之后，蔡·中年·徐坤表示一天行程累过了头，要回房早睡，超级制霸要保持身材，剩下三个低龄组盯着生蚝傻眼。

“喂，鬼妹，你点那么多，我们吃不完好浪费哦！”黄明昊看着人都走光了，肆无忌惮地贴紧王琳凯，帮她摆生蚝。

“哎呀，黄明昊，好热啊你站开一点！还有我是你姐姐！叫姐姐！”有过肉体关系后，小助理地位攀升不少，都可以冲着雇主使小性子了。

这边刚躲开一些，另一边又贴上来了，范丞丞的手还摆在了王琳凯的小屁股上拍着，“这生蚝我俩是不太感冒，我看是你自己想吃，不过，既然你说是为了庆祝你亲‘男友’拿了个冠军，我们开瓶酒？”

“又喝啊？！昨晚的酒还没过呢！”王琳凯转过身捏了捏太阳穴。

天气实在太热了，刚才回到酒店等生蚝上门的时间，王琳凯就跑回房间洗了个澡，换上了之前买的红色丝质吊带睡裙，里面还偷偷穿了证明自己是成熟女人的丁字裤。她骨感的小身材在半透布料下影影绰绰，倒是小肉臀翘得紧，把短短的睡裙绷到了大腿根，微微弯腰就能看尽裙下光景，惹得同处一室的两个男人眼神都移不开了。

范丞丞被王琳凯那么撵着一转身，下身明显起了反应，一把揽着她的小腰往自己怀里靠，耳鬓厮磨，“琳琳陪我们喝点助助兴！”

王琳凯下午的肌肉记忆还在，感觉腰一酸，挣脱开来，“行行行，我去给我的祖宗们拿酒！”，话下从房间的小冰箱里拿出一瓶酒店备的白葡萄酒，又在酒柜里翻出启瓶器和分酒壶，把酒倒出来醒着。

黄明昊倒是殷勤地把挤好柠檬汁的生蚝往王琳凯嘴里送，自己也陪着吃了不少，看酒醒得差不多了，提议玩游戏，输了就真心话大冒险。

“玩玩玩！我可不是一般女生，猜拳就没输过！”说到游戏王琳凯就来劲，蹦着站到椅子上摩拳擦掌，范丞丞和黄明昊扯着笑，对了个眼神。

“剪刀，石头，布！”

两个石头一个剪刀，王琳凯输了，狠狠地跺了一下脚，“说吧，要我干嘛，真心话还是大冒险？”

“今天我是冠军我先要福利，琳琳大冒险！”黄明昊抢着发话，“我要琳琳脱了小内裤，骑我大腿上！”

愿赌服输，王琳凯一咬牙，把丁字裤扯下来往范丞丞手里一塞，跨开腿就骑坐在了黄明昊的大腿上，黄明昊上下抖几下脚，腿上竟有了津津的湿意，他拨开王琳凯散了辫子洗过头的齐肩小卷毛，凑她耳边说，“看来下午有人没吃饱，晚上更饿了呀！”

范丞丞拿着这新鲜滾热辣的原味小内凑近鼻子嗅了嗅，“我说鬼妹，你穿这个本来是打算勾引我俩谁啊？味道还真是又甜又辣，比这个泰式甜辣酱还呛口，要不再给我吃两口？”，说着，舌头回味似地舔了舔嘴唇。

也不知道是下午那场猫鼠游戏，让王琳凯开了智，还是借着微微酒意壮了胆，她竟然一回手，快狠准揪了一把范丞丞胸口的小丁，“你说吃就要给你吃啊，再玩，赢了才是你的，不然，姐姐我今晚就抱着昊昊的大腿睡，不管你！”

语言和触碰的双重刺激成功积起了男人的征服欲，范丞丞把高脚杯盛满，推到王琳凯面前，“我说琳琳，这把你要是输了，喝完这杯，还得下面，给我吃！”

“剪刀，石头，布！”

再次，两个石头，一个剪刀！“你还真不是‘一班’女生啊，你是‘二班’的吧，只会出‘二’！”两个男人哈哈大笑起来。

“你俩是不是商量好了出老千欺负我！”王琳凯是急红了眼，在黄明昊的大腿上扭来扭去，却没意识下面泉口涓涓细流。  
黄明昊握住了她的腰，“我的小公主你别动了，要不是今天穿着运动短裤，我的裤子就快成你下面那张小嘴的口水兜了！”

王琳凯非但没听话，还故意搂着黄明昊的脖子，翻过身和他面对面考拉抱，还用空空的下体凑上黄明昊鼓起来的裤裆摩挲起来，却挑衅地看着范丞丞说，“昊昊是我男朋友，昊昊把我弄湿的！”

范丞丞是坐不住了，小妮子这是要翻天，招得他下腹胸腔都冒火，“愿赌服输王琳凯，你自己说的！”，他举起酒杯，杯壁压上王琳凯性感的小肉唇。王琳凯也没有推脱，一闭眼一仰颈，满满一杯酒咕咚咕咚地，就被范丞丞喂了下去，喝完还翻着手背擦了擦嘴角的酒渍，摆摆手，“怎么讲，我也比你们长两岁，也是你们的姐姐，我就当，让着你们啦！”

“行啊我的好姐姐，那接下来就是大冒险时间了！黄明昊，这把该轮到我享受福利了吧！”这下都不用范丞丞上手，他们的小鬼妹从黄明昊身上滑下来，主动地就往床边走。

王琳凯用一边手肘撑起上半身半躺着，一边手把裙摆恰恰拉到比基尼线，大腿M字打开，“谁想吃，自己过来！”

范丞丞放下酒杯走到床前席地而坐，他把王琳凯的腿扛到肩膀上，眼睛盯着她的小私处欣赏了起来。

王琳凯为了穿丁字裤，刚才洗澡还给自己的草丛剃了个比基尼线，没了杂草遮掩的花心袒露着一览无余，刚才经过黄明昊大腿的一番摩擦，整片地带都水晶晶的，像一朵在晨露中绽放的粉色杜鹃。

堪折直须折。范丞丞对着王琳凯肿胀的小肉珠一口亲了下去，“啵~~”一声，终于是把胆子肥了的王琳凯弄羞了，霞色染上两颊，“丞丞，你真的很讨厌！”

范丞丞头埋得更深了，舌头从两瓣肉里，把肉珠挑出一阵阵地弹动，王琳凯微微弓起腰迎合着，把自己的甜美往他嘴里送，感受着身下的温热从里往外描摹着自己的美好，刚才在户外无法释放的爱液，现在丝丝缕缕地往外淌，范丞丞都来不及吸食干净，下巴都被浸湿了。

王琳凯低着眉眼，正好撞上了范丞丞抬起的如炬双眸，她迷离着浅笑着，伸手揉了揉范丞丞头顶的软毛，像奖励听话的小狗崽，唤着，“弟弟好乖，姐姐好舒服，姐姐的甜甜都奖励给弟弟吃，嗯~~~~”

唇舌与阴蒂又研磨了好一会儿，范丞丞感觉到王琳凯的屁股颤抖的幅度越来越大，这是要被他吃到阴蒂高潮了，他猛的抬起头，拇指摁住阴蒂，伸出食指和中指手指要往穴口里探，没曾想肩膀被狠踹了一下，“说输了给你吃，可没说输了给你抠的啊！”王琳凯带着脾气娇嗔。

小姐姐对待这个目的明确的游戏，还挺严格，范丞丞又把头埋了下去，这次王琳凯感觉到一团厚肉堵进了自己的洞口，从肉珠外到穴道内来来回回翻滚，痒痒烫烫的感觉让她整个下身大幅度晃了起来，她抓乱了范丞丞的头发，在舌头最深的一个穿刺下，感官的快乐攀到了巅峰。

看着这边上演着春宫，黄明昊也安耐不住了，他走到王琳凯面前，手不停地蹭着快撑破裤裆的分身，“琳琳，昊昊也受不了了，轮到昊昊了吗？”

王琳凯看着黄明昊无辜狗狗眼，心里突然翻涌起照顾小动物的怜爱感，招招手，“昊昊过来，姐姐亲亲”，四片丰润的唇碰在一起，舌尖纠缠，津液交替。吻过，王琳凯伸出手，“来昊昊我们再玩一局，看看你还能不能赢。”

“剪刀，石头，布！”

这次，王琳凯出了布，终于扳回一局，她翻过身，扒着黄明昊的裤子，“昊昊脱了，姐姐想吃你的小热肠！”

黄明昊是没想到，输了还有福利，一定是自己的小女朋友太倾慕得了冠军的自己。他三下五除二，把自己剥了个精光，小小昊越出来，握在了女朋友的手里。

王琳凯像捧着什么新鲜玩具一下，仔细端详了一番眼前的物什，“原来今天下午在我里面不安分的小家伙，这么长啊！”这下反而是黄明昊被夸得有点不好意思了，轻轻别过头。

王琳凯张开嘴，像吃棒棒糖一下，含着龟头舔来舔去，她第一次吃着男人的肉棒，觉得新奇又有趣，意犹未尽，又掂了掂囊袋，整根往嘴里送，小小昊的尺寸完全超乎了她的认知，她根本吞不完，才浅浅戳了一下喉咙，她就想干呕，赶紧吐出来。

“昊昊太长了，琳琳一次吃不完！”王琳凯喘了喘气，又不甘心地把小小昊吃进嘴里，这次，她吞吞吐吐，进进出出，一点点往嘴里送，灵巧的小舌头一下下勾勒着表皮上的褶皱，慢慢适应了小小昊在嘴里的触感。

黄明昊的阴茎被口腔的温柔紧紧包裹，舒缓着他的肿胀感，又刺激着他的敏感点，他托着王琳凯的下巴，配合着动作，让自己心仪的人掌控自己全部快乐，感觉整个人都飘到了半空。

王琳凯又抓了几下小小昊的囊袋，这下黄明昊已经无法自控，他像一个骁勇的探险家，想要往更深的深渊探索。王琳凯的小舌不知道弹到了小小昊的哪个点，口中的肉肠一抖，整根戳进了她的喉咙，她不知道什么是深喉，她只知道，现在她像要把她男朋友的肉肠整根吞进肚子。

黄明昊眼见她慌乱起来，可是他已经把持不住了，分身撑在王琳凯的嘴里狠狠抽了几下，全部射进了她的喉咙，王琳凯本能不让自己窒息，吞下好大好浓一口，黄明昊撤离的时候，还有好几缕浓液挂在了嘴角。

尤长靖毫无防备地用门卡滴进房间，映入眼帘的，是杯盘狼藉的小餐桌，和赤身裸体的三个熟悉的身影。王琳凯跪在床上，被黄明昊捧着脸着接吻，手里握着黄明昊的下身在撸动，背后是范丞丞抓着她的一只手，不停顶弄，淫液翻涌的水声和王琳凯的叫床声绕梁穿耳。

惊吓地呆了半秒，尤长靖又羞又怕地赶紧关好门退了出去，靠在门上扶着胸口，现在的小孩子怎么回事啦，谁想长针眼啊，也不反锁下门！但是问题来了，今晚她要睡哪儿呢？

Day6  
隔日清晨，尤长靖是在林彦俊的怀里醒来的。

前一天的争执，让她多少有些内疚，她是爱林彦俊的，那是个可以和她互相慰藉的灵魂，她还是选择敲开了他的门。

在林彦俊要问出，“你到底爱我还是他”的人生命题前，尤长靖就吻上了他的嘴，她用全身的温柔给她的男人倾述爱意。

那一夜的性爱特别的温暖绵长，林彦俊耐心地逐个打开尤长靖身上每个敏感的开关，浓情蜜意一点点蔓延整个房间。

林彦俊还是舍不得责怪他的甜心。

之前一次访谈节目里，主持人问他的理想对象，他描述的形象完全贴合尤长靖，努力上进，聪明细腻，能为他分担艰苦，也能和他分享喜悦，甚至把他身边的同事朋友都照顾妥帖。

“她啊，大概就像东南亚湿热轻柔的海风，能抚去我心里所有的烦恼。”

过去，他想他能伸手握住这缕风，让她不经尘染，但现在，他却捉摸不透身下人的心境，他意识到自己无法改变，却又忍不住去爱。

她太美好了，林彦俊想，她高潮时潮红的脸颊，逼出泪水睫毛微颤的眉眼，为他扭动的腰肢，为他潮涌的娇嫩，至少这一刻，全是他的。

激情褪去，尤长靖搂着在他身上喘息的林彦俊，这一刻仿佛一万年。

“橘，我们就现在这样好好爱着好吗？我想不到未来到底什么样子，我们一直这样爱着，也许就能爱到了未来呢？”

一夜后，林彦俊看着怀中人，突然体会到了前所未有的，认命的感觉。

接下来的行程如期前进，他们一起到了机场，航班相差几十分钟，VIP室里好不热闹。  
依靠现代通讯手段，人与人之间都可以时时相间，科技消灭了距离，可是尤长靖还是生出了依依惜别之情。

“正正、琳琳，你们好好休息。”  
“尤尤，你也要注意身体，喜欢的尽管吃，圆的好看！”

登机提示音响起，几个男人间没有女生那么依依不舍，站起来撞肩膀拍了拍背就是告别。

他们一上飞机，候机厅里顿时冷清许多，剧粉的迷妹们撤了，终于不用扯着嗓子说话。

“正正。帮我拿个充电宝到卫生间最里面那间。”  
朱正廷正在张望蔡徐坤在哪里，信息就来了。

往蔡徐坤的包包里掏了半天，找到了装充电宝的袋子。朱正廷掂量了一下重量，也没细看，就往卫生间里走去。

卫生间不大，朱正廷张望了下没有其他人，说了一声“打扰了”就往最里面走，敲敲门，隔间打开了。

“手机没电了吗？”朱正廷关心到。  
蔡徐坤亮了亮手机，完全没有到必须立刻用充电宝的程度。

“充电宝不是主要的，主要是要你送这个东西。”蔡徐坤拿过袋子，打开尽然充电宝再给一条U型内裤充电。

内裤和她扮人鱼用的贝壳很像，只是造型变成了一只小巧的蝴蝶，蝴蝶的翅膀随着移动而飞舞，小巧的蝶吻在等待着采撷花蜜，强大的与小巧身形不成正比的尾翼则在试图交配。

而它亲吻的交尾的，显然易见是朱正廷的身体。

“来，过来。”蔡徐坤架起朱正廷的身子让她踮起脚来，半长的裙子让他很容易的脱下了她的内裤。

“怎么……怎么突然……要我穿这个？”朱正廷仰起头，在脱下半身的时候，蔡徐坤则在舔她的锁骨。

“昨天，是谁说还要一个小小坤的？说自己不要空虚寂寞冷？”蔡徐坤告诉她答案，“可惜路上没买到小小坤的样子，先用这个蝴蝶，以后再给你定做一个。”

“啊，尤尤这个坏人。”朱正廷没想到被闺蜜告了密，还没来得及抱怨，她就感觉到蔡徐坤伸了手指进身体，为即将到来的器物润滑。

“啊……啊……”被驯化过的身体非常敏感，以至于蔡徐坤抽出修长的手指换上蝴蝶粗壮的尾针时，她还舍不得那股温热，用膝盖蹭了蹭蔡徐坤的腰。

被开拓过的穴口很容易的接纳了蝴蝶的尾部，后面全部进入后，蝴蝶的口器对准了朱正廷的蜜豆，前后都卡稳后，蔡徐坤给她套上一条安睡裤，原来的内裤塞在自己口袋里。

“我给蝴蝶充满了电，你要把水流满安睡裤。”蔡徐坤恶狠狠的吮吸着女人的唇，“回别墅就换小坤坤。”

登机提示音再度提醒，Tiger一行人登机了。  
王琳凯走在表姐后面，姿态比自己昨天还扭捏。  
姐姐又不是第一次了，王琳凯挠挠头，成年人的花样真的好多哦。

那只小蝴蝶热闹的飞在花丛中，嗡嗡嗡的，飞行速度掌握在蔡徐坤的手机APP里。  
他又想看女人在他控制下情欲难耐的样子，又不愿给别人瞧去了风情，入座后，他扔了间长衣给朱正廷捧着。

别人道是明星派头大，一件衣服还要助理伺候，朱正廷自己才知道，是为了给她盖住忍不住张开的腿。

蔡徐坤还算仁慈，没有一股脑儿就把程序调到了最高档，选了个震动循环模式带智能控速，自己带了眼罩要去睡觉，不时听着朱正廷坐在旁边忍不住的扭动身体。

穴里全湿了，她甚至可以清晰得感觉到身体里涌出的热液往下流淌。安睡裤还真是预备的恰到好处，不然可能就要和空姐尴尬的解释。

小蝴蝶在前面密集的吸着，蜜豆禁不起挑逗，朱正廷先到了一次小高潮，不应期里蝴蝶尾还在转动，让朱正廷一下就要往上攀去。

兴奋起来的乳房也在膨胀，三排扣的内衣包的太紧，硬起来的乳头磨着棉布有些疼，勒着她好难受。

“坤坤，揉揉，奶……奶好涨……”朱正廷低声叫着。  
谁知道蔡徐坤拉下眼罩看了看她，做了个鬼脸摇摇头，铁了心要看她自己弄。

朱正廷只好先屏住呼吸把蔡徐坤的衣服往上挪了挪，好在两人身高差合适，足够她从肩膀捂到膝盖。

确保衣服裹得紧紧的，朱正廷解开了自己的内衣扣子，揉了揉被束缚久的胸。她先捏捏自己的胸部下面，松了松胸部两侧，再用手握着着两颗大圆球左三圈右三圈，使血液循环畅通。

轻薄的夏衣一下让两个圆球显了形，肉眼可见，胸前顶起的高度，乳珠凸起微妙的高度差，以及可观的胸怀。

长衣边缘别撩开了，说好不动手的蔡徐坤还是忍不住了，接过朱正廷的双乳捏了捏，还顺便改动了小蝴蝶的程序。

还是她男人揉的舒服，朱正廷挺起胸，把双乳更往蔡徐坤手里送。身下也变了感觉，穴里暖融融的，春水荡漾。

虽然隔着衣服，蔡徐坤看不到他在把玩的胸，可这对小兔子他实在是再熟悉不过，他亲手把小兔子饲养长大。此时有种盲人摸象般的新鲜感，这里的圆，这里弹，这里的挺，汇成了他爱不释手的爱物，现在忍不住的用指甲抠抠指腹弹弹，软腻的触感，比得上十块头等的羊脂玉。

突然，朱正廷脸色变了变，咬住嘴唇还不了避免的颤抖了一下，蔡徐坤有点得意这只小蝴蝶的新功能：模仿射精。加热过的水射在朱正廷的身体里，想想就得意。

方才蝴蝶尾停了下，朱正廷没有在意，只想端着胸想让男人揉得很狠些，没想到突然被内射，一股热流击打在内壁上，前面小蜜蜂还不松口。

纵然这只是水，强大的模仿暗示还是让朱正廷心理上爽到了极点，扭动着潮吹出来，舒服到脚趾头蜷缩，安睡裤上湿哒哒的一片。

“呼——”朱正廷喘着热气，小声问到：“可以，可以了吗？”  
“好了，现在你可以去换内裤了。”蔡徐坤把内裤塞到她胸口，游戏告一段落。  
“但是小蝴蝶只能我亲手拿出来。”

三个小孩在后面睡得一塌糊涂，下飞机了都带着鸭舌帽和口罩打算到保姆车上继续睡，丝毫没有注意前面发生了什么。

只是上车后，王琳凯看见姐姐脸一直红红的，还热心的用脸贴了贴，不小心压到了胸。  
姐姐怪叫了一声，抬起眼看自己那一刀太柔太媚太妖娆。  
真勾人。  
王琳凯手足无措的老实坐好。

有三人暂时缺席了，别墅的住客变成了五人。  
只是一楼那间卧室不曾打开过，两张床总是空虚寂寞冷。

姐姐不必说，回到别墅就被主唱扛上了楼。  
妹妹还没睡醒，就被鼓手和键盘手推到沙发上干到清醒，然后抱上楼去见识了他们套房的格局，慷慨激昂的喊着要那张king size就好，站在更衣室里又来了一发。

晚上吃饭的时候妹妹收到了姐姐的激烈投诉：你们用过的保险套不要乱丢，踩到会摔跤的。  
妹妹讷讷的打开APP搜索用过的保险套是什么垃圾。

潮湿的梅雨季节终于过去了，盛夏已到。  
闷热夏天绝配的当然有啤酒音乐小龙虾。  
以及舔屏追剧党们热爱的新片扎堆。

这时候超级制霸的新片一边制作一边播放，CP超话非常活跃，尤长靖发的各种小路透纷纷证明了他们是真的。

乐队正式进入了演出季，每个周末Tiger都要奔波于各地的音乐节。除了公开演出外，如果当地有知名的livehouse，Tiger会应邀去驻唱，多交交朋友；有些时候是放空排练，王子异会提前给他们联系好当地的排练房，或者直接租三天独栋别墅以免扰民。舞台演出的乐器需要小心护送，特别是黄明昊的鼓，于是王子异说给他们安排个司机专门开车，完成沿海一片的城市巡演。

王琳凯现在已经熟练的掌握了整套流程，她和姐姐一个负责台前沟通一个负责后台及后援会准备，工作井井有条。

中途有两个星期的夏休期，Tiger本打算睡几天好好修养，没想到王子异亲自来接他们回别墅，一路上鼓励了他们的进步和人气，下属见到上司还是有些拘谨。

回到大别墅，王子异已经叫人在餐厅准备晚餐，餐前先谈工作。她挑了个文件夹，把新的工作规划告知他们：接下来两周没有演出，到超级制霸常驻的综艺里当一次飞行嘉宾，预计制作成两期节目。完成今年的音乐节巡演后，关起来做三个月的制作，准备年底出专辑。

“出专辑？！”蔡徐坤马上高兴了起来，他对综艺和剧保持敬畏，就是能出专辑和上舞台最让他兴奋；黄明昊和范丞丞也击掌，终于等到了这一天，出专辑意味着他们正式出道。

饭菜端了上来，王子异动了动筷子就放下，说还要去和电视台的人吃饭，大家吃好喝好。

朱正廷和王琳凯去送子异姐，王子异上车前意味深长的说：“还有，就是你俩悠着点，现在这样，倒是给我省房费，可到时候千万别大着肚子带他们赶通告。”这里王子异看起来像是在漫不经心的看手机中的日程安排，眼前人的表现尽收眼底：朱正廷有些疑惑，王琳凯更多是慌张。  
看来不都是傻子。

吃完饭后，男人们有了目标，洗了碗就自发下楼去了。朱正廷打了个电话给尤长靖，电话一时不通，她直接发了个语音过去：“尤尤，你怎么了？是不是遇到什么事了？”

“姐，尤尤姐怎么了？”王琳凯有些担心的围上来。  
“刚才子异姐的话绝对不是无中生有的，我这么多年来第一次听她这么警告我们。”朱正廷脸色凝重的告诉妹妹。  
“尤尤怕不是有情况了。”

Day7  
尤长靖过三个小时回了信息，说自己刚下飞机，又很累，睡了一会儿才看手机。

“尤尤你最近忙吗？我们马上又要见面了哦。”朱正廷听见尤长靖声音还是很疲劳，便先挑轻松的说。  
“还好吧，等你们一起来玩哦。这个综艺很轻松的，吃吃喝喝聊聊天，没有什么竞技猜谜，没有夜戏没有加班戏，就是做饭打扫做游戏。除了赶飞行嘉宾的行程，比在剧组还轻松。”尤长靖坐起来，揉揉自己的太阳穴，小心的穿上鞋子，去拿了一杯温水喝。

“那你等我们，过两天就会到的。先适应场地一天，再录制两到三天。到时候把男人们托管在节目组，我们好好放松下。”朱正廷还是把话咽了下去，想着等到见面再问。

王琳凯有些坐立不安了，她听着姐姐的口气就猜出来大概是什么情况，自己还是实习期，才是半个社会人，若是……

“好好戴套，定期检查，没事的。”朱正廷戳了戳她的小脑袋，“不要因噎废食，人生该快乐还是要嗨起来。”

会面的地点就在综艺录制现场，因为航班临时管制，Tiger换了航班提前一晚先到，和节目组人员见面后，Tiger就由熟人们领去活动了。

陈立农和林彦俊带着男人们在前面走着，兴致勃勃的向大家介绍，这里是一片大型的度假村，酒店式别墅，十二星座泡泡屋，儿童游乐场，马场，高尔夫球场，泳池等一应俱全，他们录了几期节目了，还没有将这里逛个彻底。

三姐妹落在后面慢慢走，她们并不关心这里面有什么，录制的时候不穿帮就好。于是话题渐渐落在尤长靖身上。

“尤尤……你是不是最近又能吃了？”朱正廷选择了个比较婉转的说法。  
“对，我怀孕了。”尤长靖大大方方的承认了。

王琳凯捂住自己的嘴，等男人们走远了，捂住尤尤姐的手说：“恭喜你哦！”  
“不好意思，按照我老家的习俗，没到三个月是不可以向外公布的，所以我都没有告诉你们，抱歉哦。”尤长靖也握住了琳琳的手。

“是不是，公司知道了？”朱正廷比较担心好姐妹的处境。  
尤长靖摇摇头：“没有，只是子异姐而已，我告诉她我怀孕14周了，跟完这个综艺我就要回家养胎，让她提前安排助理接手。”

看来尤长靖已经很全面的思考了这些问题，没有冲动的要去打掉孩子，也没有憋在心里上班让上司忙乱，还清晰的做好了今后的准备。  
王琳凯真实的感受到了成熟独立的女性和她那些偷尝禁果的同学的差异。

“那，孩子的爸爸呢？”朱正廷发现她的打算里没有成家结婚这个过程。

尤长靖比了个“噤声”手势在嘴边，还亲自抓住两人的手捂住自己的嘴巴，泰然自若的说：  
“我不知道谁是孩子他爸。”

要不是提前按住了嘴，两姐妹估计真的要尖叫起来，王琳凯更是按捺不住的在问是超级还是制霸。

见尤长靖笑而不语，朱正廷也忍不住了，问到难道还有别人。

“嘘，秘密啦。”尤长靖自得的抚摸肚子。

回到房间，八卦好姐妹疯狂的猜想着是孩子爸爸是谁，还在相互打气说明天一定不要露出异样让好姐妹的秘密曝光。

“三个多月？那不就是他们回来feat乐队的时候？”朱正廷掐指一算。  
王琳凯皱皱眉：“那可能性太多了，尤尤姐和每个人都有独处的机会。”  
“那我们来打赌吧。”  
“赌什么？”  
“叫起床。”  
“那我放弃了，不赌。”

习惯了夜猫子生活的乐队成员，要配合普通人的作息，困难真的不是一点点。  
即使没收了他们的乐器，他们的卧室灯都依稀亮到半夜。

但是助理们也自有对策，王琳凯去开了蔡徐坤的门，把冷气一开到18℃，快速冻醒一个；朱正廷去看了黄明昊和范丞丞的门，说：“坤哥叫你们起来了。”两人忙不迭的爬起来就说：“好的大嫂。”

上午全员到齐，MC由业界前辈担任，常驻就是超级制霸。本次的飞行嘉宾除了Tiger还有不老女神以及她的女儿。小仙女的生日派对就是节目录制的主题。

台本比较简单，从女神和小仙女各要什么样的生日派对入手，两边磨合，逐步实现两人的梦想为结局。  
超级制霸和蔡徐坤一组，负责妈妈的梦想；前辈和范丞丞黄明昊一组，负责孩子的梦想。

节目录制开始后，人就全权交给节目组使唤，朱正廷，王琳凯和尤长靖就在录制范围外散步。

今天录制地点集中在别墅和儿童游乐场，没有户外步道，她们走过去，发现还有一处露天的泳池，便兴冲冲的换了泳衣来玩。

王琳凯和朱正廷“砰”的跳下水，尤长靖坐在旁边的摇摇椅上。

“尤尤，看上去你有些不一样了。”朱正廷潜泳过来，从摇摇椅旁边钻出头。  
“怎么啦？母性的光辉吗？”尤长靖颇为自豪。  
王琳凯游过来：“总感觉要小心翼翼对你。”  
“我没那么脆弱。”

“你真的，不去找孩子的爸爸？”朱正廷还是有些担心。  
“等孩子他爸自己找上门来认领。”

“那我预定当干妈。”朱正廷不在追问。  
“我当干姨。”王琳凯凑过来。  
“没问题，记得给我包大红包哦。”尤长靖笑了笑，笑容越发温暖而慈爱。

照顾到嘉宾有孩子，节目录制很早就结束了，收工的时候居然才晚上八点。

黄明昊迫不及待的叫王琳凯出去玩一下，王琳凯沿着定位走过去，范丞丞也在等她。

是儿童游乐场里的海洋球馆。  
虽然无人，可是灯光依然全部打亮，红的白的蓝的黄的霓虹闪耀夜空，就连海洋球也涂了一层淡淡的金粉，营造出甜蜜梦幻的童话气息。  
蓝牙音箱也在闪烁，放着一段陌生又悦耳的旋律。  
“这里很好玩哦，我们今天带小仙女在这里玩了好久。所以你不可以错过这里。”黄明昊率先脱了鞋子跳进去。

海洋球约有膝盖深，走起来还有些吃力。他走到滑滑梯下面的时候，范丞丞也拉着王琳凯走到了滑滑梯上方。

“滑下来！”黄明昊招手。  
“来咯。”范丞丞抱着王琳凯坐到他身上，她的露脐装正好方便范丞丞伸手入内握住她的胸。往下一滑，整个人就圈在怀里往下走，胸前被五指抓紧，捂住跳出口的心跳，“哗”的冲进了海洋球里。

王琳凯整个人冲进黄明昊怀里，后面压着范丞丞，她像是汉堡里的牛肉，被上下两块面包片夹在中间。她搂着黄明昊笑得快岔气，好一会儿才被范丞丞拎着挣扎地坐起来。

黄明昊突然伸手到她裙子底下掏起来，一本正经的胡说八道，“这些大球球怎么都把我鬼妹的小珠珠藏起来了，我要找找！”他捞了几个球在外丢，突然握住一个，顶着她肉珠的部分开始拧动。

一股热流往外渗，王琳凯才反应过来自己又被调戏得湿了，她一嘟嘴，抄起旁边的海洋球就样黄明昊头上扔，“就你讨厌就你坏就你想整蛊我！”，黄明昊也不气，捂着头一副委屈样看着她。

王琳凯使劲扯着范丞丞的手站起来，“丞丞我们走，我不要他了，以后我做范丞丞的女朋友！”，她推着范丞丞佯怒地往池边走，范丞丞拍手哈哈大笑起来，“我们琳琳公主说什么都对！”

“琳琳，姐姐，你不要昊昊了？昊昊头被砸得好痛！”黄明昊也不懂出的什么招，突然就撒起娇来，好不容易走到了池边的王琳凯听闻，有些担心自己真的砸伤他了，愤愤地转过身，又举步维艰地走回去。

“你，没事吧，我……没有很用力。”，王琳凯掀起黄明昊看看遮住眼睛的刘海，嘴凑过去吹吹，心想着可千万别真破相了，他的小男友还是要靠脸吃饭的呢。

“刚还说要做我女朋友呢，怎么才几分钟，又回头找‘前任’了？”，这会带着酸柠檬味的范丞丞双手箍着王琳凯的腰，把她从黄明昊身边扯开，又一下摁到了海洋球堆里，“不管，今晚琳琳先喂我”。

范丞丞手上的动作比嘴边的语速还快，三下五除二，王琳凯和他自己就已经一丝不挂，他握着分身，急匆匆地就塞进了她的身体里，迫不及待地抽动了起来。

“范丞丞你慢点，你，轻点，你，别……我没说不给……嗯——”，王琳凯咬着嘴唇娇喘着迎接突如其来的撞击，她也不知道自己为什么这么敏感，刚只是被黄明昊的海洋球捻了那几下，身体就发出了求欢的信号，一定是因为自己又贪清凉穿了丁字裤。

王琳凯还在闭着眼睛，享受着下身被猛烈捣弄得热浪汹涌，含在嘴里的食指被扯了出来，取而代之的是来自另一个男人的命根。她本能地吮吸舔吃起来，一下就尝出了黄明昊熟悉的男人味，便做起大幅度吞咽动作，满足着自己的口腹之欲。

黄明昊惊讶于王琳凯的学习能力，她竟然深喉了几下，把他的龟头紧紧锁在自己的咽喉里，睁开朦胧的眼睛望向他，伸手拍了下黄明昊的屁股，不堪刺激，他臀肌一紧，直直射进了她的食道。

这时，王琳凯下腹里的小火箭也停下了冲刺，范丞丞头靠在她肩上喘着粗气，射精持续了好久，小小丞才软趴趴滑出她的身体。

激烈的云雨之后，王琳凯手里握着小小昊，范丞丞头枕着琳琳双腿间的小粉红，黄明昊一只手捏着琳琳的日渐丰满的胸前小肉团，着三条赤裸的躯体瘫软地埋在白色半透明的海洋球里，随着欢爱后的余兴喘息。

王琳凯用小腿在范丞丞的腿根打着节拍，一下下嘴里哼着蓝牙音响同步的旋律。

“到底要怎么样  
你说出来  
我都能满足你的需求  
无论多么困难  
你要我怎么样  
我都all right  
不要对我是不理又不睬  
你要我怎么样  
我不明白  
一张臭脸是all day又all night ”

“这是谁的歌，没听过啊，旋律还挺特别嘛！”，范丞丞抓住她不安分的小脚丫，再这么拍多几下，他怕是又要硬了。

“好听吗？我自己瞎写的，我也会唱rap哦，melody ，trap，mumble，我都会！”小姑娘语气里还带点小自豪。

黄明昊起身捏捏王琳凯的小脸蛋，“没想到，我们的小女朋友还是个才女啊，要不回头也给我们写一首歌？”  
“行呗！”被夸得红着脸的小妞答应得倒挺爽快。

王琳凯听到黄明昊口语里改了代称，心里偷着乐，她看看黄明昊，我琳琳不是你的，又看看范丞丞，也不是你的，是你们的，双倍的爱，真幸福。

“这里真好，我不想回去了，你们也别回去了，陪我睡这好不？”说着话的琳琳差点就真的睡了过去。

然而突然间夜空一阵闪光，“噼啪——”

夏雷惊得王琳凯一下躲进了盘腿坐着的黄明昊怀里，三人来不及逃，大雨倾盆而下。

“怎么办，都湿身了，我们在雨里陪琳琳玩会儿！”黄明昊一下抬起怀里人的屁股，让她穴口对着自己又被蹭起火的小怪兽坐了下去，“琳琳，自己把自己弄湿好不好，不然我用力你会痛的。”

王琳凯也顾不上什么羞耻，食指和中指就揉捏起自己花蕊，在唰唰雨声和轰隆雷声的掩盖下，随着黄明昊的操弄，忘情地大声呻吟起来。

范丞丞见状也不甘示弱，大手覆上眼前小骚妞的胸脯，左右轮流抓拧，另一只手撸动着自己的下体，疯狂地撕咬般吻着她的嘴。

王琳凯的第一次野外作战，在黄明昊的内射和范丞丞的颜射下完美落幕，仿佛漫天挥洒的雨水，也比不过她身下水漫金山。

原本的衣服都湿透了，也没法穿，两个男人从附近spa馆找来的浴巾裹着王琳凯，背在黄明昊背上回酒店。路上，小姑娘想起什么事，拧着黄明昊的耳朵，“你俩！怎么没戴套！”  
“你刚被我们裸奔得不也挺爽嘛！”两个男人打趣！

王琳凯使了狠劲掐了一下黄明昊的耳朵，“这荒郊野岭，我去哪里买药啊！怀上了你俩养啊！”  
“两个爸爸，听起来也不错啊。”范丞丞双手抱胸前玩味地看着她。

“你们，不要脸！”王琳凯是真有点生气气了。

“好了好了，别逗她了，我们去管你廷姐要，她肯定有，放心啊，琳琳宝贝！”黄明昊把她往上托了托，加快了回程的脚步。

就在琳琳公主和她的王子们在海洋球里嬉戏的时候，蔡徐坤和朱正廷循着河边跑步。

“这里很适合写民谣。”蔡徐坤深吸了一口气。  
“你不会现在要我回去给你拿吉他吧？”朱正廷噗嗤的笑了出来。  
蔡徐坤主动牵起了她的手，十指相扣的：“我哼给你听。”

蔡徐坤用他性感的声音低低地哼着一段旋律，断断续续的，人声暖暖，流淌在手心。  
“这是我给新专辑写的歌。”蔡徐坤哼完，缓缓说着。夜露深重，耳边的虫声尖叫低了下去，天空月色缓缓消失。  
不知不觉的两人已经手拉手走了很远。

“自从知道公司计划给我们发专辑后，我就一直在选歌，丞丞和昊昊也给了很多意见，要制作一张概念性完整的新专辑。我们在旧歌中挑了一些，之前舞台上用的燥得多，还需要一些抒情歌。”蔡徐坤说着，朱正廷听着。  
“这次来录节目，空闲时间请教了前辈关于出道这件事，前辈告诉我，这是双刃剑：如果红了怎么办，那样就有很多人追着，像超级制霸girl那种追随者，会有私生来敲门，你的工作会繁重许多；然后，然后万一不红，新专辑投出去只有一个小水花，你还会陪我忍辱负重从头再来吗？”

“无论如何，都苦了你。”蔡徐坤停下来，两手捧住朱正廷的脸。  
这张脸陪了他好多年了，朝夕相处依然不厌，她是那么漂亮的女孩子，眉若烟黛，目若星辰，唇若妍珠，可是她出席公众面前时一直要戴着口罩，忙于接洽时也很少穿裙子。他就更自然的占有了她全部袒露的美。

“不哦，万一你不红我就申请去跟人气团体。”谁知朱正廷俏皮的打断了他的忧愁，“我是要搞排行榜第一人。”

“因为我很灵的哦。”朱正廷环住蔡徐坤的脖子往下拉，“我选择的男人都是第一。”

“你是我的幸运星。”蔡徐坤低头吻下去，难得今天她穿裙子，蔡徐坤提起她的臀，试图往后找一棵树。听了这么支持和崇拜他的话，刺激得蔡徐坤实在是想在这里办了她。  
“我们好像还没有试过野外做？”蔡徐坤舔着朱正廷的耳垂问，气息不稳的把她的下身按向自己硬起来的地方。  
“没……今天……今天也可以当第一……”朱正廷同样也是气息不稳了，用自己柔软的胸脯蹭着蔡徐坤坚硬的胸肌。

天空轰隆炸下了雨。  
十分怕雷的朱正廷立刻缩进了蔡徐坤怀里，璇昵的气氛一洗全无。

不远处就是度假村的泡泡屋，朱正廷拉着蔡徐坤跑过去，试了试工作人员给的临时密码，竟然打开了。  
房间是圆形的，上半部分是透明的，斗大的雨点砸下来，缓缓流下层层雨帘。  
设计者还有些情趣，在对着河流的地方，是个全透明的落地窗。

四周一片漆黑，路灯幽幽，只有眼睛才能捕捉到真实的彼此。

谁也没有开灯。  
蔡徐坤掀了自己的衣服，记得上次在酒吧的教训，小心的解开朱正廷的系带裙。  
裙下竟然是一条真丝的吊带睡裙，裙下真空。  
胸前凸起的两点已经准备好了他的挟取，两腿间没有阻隔。

胸罩没有，内裤没有。

“原来这一路，你就随时准备着给我上吗？”  
“是哦，我等着你唱歌，想着唱完没有；听你说你的忧愁，想着多大点事。”朱正廷撩了撩自己半湿的头发，除下半边吊带，提起裙子到大腿边。

“我就想着怎么还不开始，我的乳头磨着衣服有点涨涨的，肯定立起来了，两层衣服都盖不住这两点；下面什么都没穿，凉凉的灌到身体里，还有体液顺着大腿流下来，没有内裤原来就是这种感觉。”

“我一点都不苦。”朱正廷亲亲蔡徐坤的发旋，“陪着喜欢的人做同一个目标的事，每天都很开心。”

“我很灵的，只有第一的男人才能上我。”  
“现在，上我。”

蔡徐坤跪在朱正廷身前，虔诚的掀开她的薄纱，头沉了进去。

无光暗沉的雨夜里，只有她的身体映出瓷白的轮廓。  
美得像是不似凡间的神，洁白的，无暇的，即使她的身体已经承受过他那么多磅礴的粗鄙的欲望。

蔡徐坤慢慢的顺着她的腿往上抚摸，纤长的小腿，紧实的大腿，流下几缕新鲜的雨水。朱正廷微微打开了腿，男人的唇凑趣的吻上了她的大腿内侧，缓缓向上，舌尖钻开花瓣，清晰热切的舔舐着花核。

舌苔的印记从未如此鲜明，朱正廷忍不住撑住了面前的落地窗。

蔡徐坤在着迷的用舌尖品味她的喜乐汁源，滑滑腻腻的，总是热切而多情。  
这是他永远未知的神秘境地。

男人就是永远长不大的孩子，他们永远天真，永远精力旺盛，永远对这个世界充满好奇。只不过是有时候会被世故击中，于是他们一生都在回溯重归子宫的慰藉。

汁液越来越稠密，女人的膝盖已经不受控制的夹紧，蔡徐坤两手托住她的臀部让她放松，嘴里还在重重的吮吸。

“来，正正，射给我。”蔡徐坤用他比任何演唱时都要虔诚的声音乞求到，乞求他的神迹。

“坤，啊……抱住我。”玻璃太凉，她伸手去抱紧了蔡徐坤的头颅，把自己送的更深。

雨已经停了，空调还没启动，泡泡屋里闷如蒸笼。  
可哪里比得上纠缠在一起的人皮肤相贴的体温。

蔡徐坤舔着含着，朱正廷流着泪到了高潮，濡湿的软穴里喷出的热流从蔡徐坤唇边流到胸膛上，如同神圣的洗礼。

他站起来，抱起他的神，迎接了神的降临。

朱正廷被贴在墙上进入了，又深又重的冲刺让她呜呜的哽咽着，蔡徐坤一直在用力证明着什么。更是插着她一步一步走到了床上。

她用她模糊的脑袋想了想，这是他们第一次谈到了未来。  
未来有你，有我，有你我的未来，实在太让人心生欢喜，充满向往。  
她埋在他肩膀偷偷的想。

蔡徐坤在她的身体里加快了抽动，朱正廷知道蔡徐坤快要射了，以往在没有套的情况下，蔡徐坤总是会很自觉的抽出来射在体外，可是今天朱正廷一反常态的圈紧了他的腰。

“正正，松开，不然我会忍不住……”蔡徐坤有些困难的喘着粗气。  
“没关系的，射进来……”即使知道了尤长靖的事，朱正廷心底忽然生出了好些勇气，未来这个词，实在是太吸引人去追寻。  
还没等朱正廷说完，蔡徐坤低头亲吻着她的嘴边：“如果怀上了，就生下来，我养你们。”

被内射竟然是这样的温热惬意。  
朱正廷感觉自己快要在这一阵扫射中爽的晕过去，那种接纳和吸收的感觉仿佛像是容纳了一个新的个体，她一下就喜欢上了这种带着标记意义的举动，  
蔡徐坤射的很多，抖了几下还在继续，于是他抬起朱正廷的臀继续往里面钻了钻，直到彻底的射干净，还不愿退出，抱着朱正廷不动，堵在里面不让精液流出来。

“坤，你这是要一击即中啊。”朱正廷抚摸着身上男人汗湿的背。  
“……射的太爽，魂都射给你了。蔡徐坤2.0重启中。”蔡徐坤说的话都没了边际。

房间的智能温控系统终于启动完毕。  
蔡徐坤2.0还没有重启完成。他还瘫在朱正廷身上不愿起来，软瘫下的硬物像是一条蛇，在身体里滑溜溜的弹动，闹得朱正廷怪怪的。

“好了，起来了坤，重死我了。”朱正廷推推他。  
他掀起朱正廷的吊带裙钻进去，富有弹性的布料质地足够他从胸前抬起头来。  
像个刚孕育出生的孩子。  
“蔡徐坤2.0要吃奶奶才能起来。”小孩子理所当然的撒起娇来。

不用朱正廷同意，蔡徐坤自然的张口含住了一边乳房吮吸着，一手揉搓着另一边，刺激得朱正廷气息不稳，扭动身躯，竟是把自己的敏感带继续往他口里送。

急雨后的星空仿佛打磨过的钻石，晶莹透亮。

蔡徐坤从后面进入朱正廷的时候，无数钻石落在她的背上。  
她真的是他的无价之宝。

想着想着，蔡徐坤又痛快的射在了她的身体里。精液有些吸收不过来，缓缓的流出来。他伸手去抚摸她的肚子，试图揉揉就吞下。

洗澡的时候又有些精液就出，蔡徐坤嘟囔着嘴，像个小孩遗憾他送出的礼物，觉得十分可惜。

“正正，为了你和宝宝轻轻松松的生活，专辑一定要大卖。”蔡徐坤1.0和2.0重合了。  
“只有第一的男人搞得到我，我很灵哦。”朱正廷摸摸他的脑袋，安慰她在台上不可一世浴缸里患得患失的蔡徐坤。

两天后。送走了Tiger一行人，尤长靖觉得日子又冷清了下来，每天按部就班的工作。  
她摸了摸自己的肚子，胎儿安稳地长大，好在她一直爱穿宽大衣服，又爱吃多吃， 一点点凸起并未让人起疑。

只有特定时候，她会执意用宽衣遮掩，一点掩饰和一点肉体吸引，足以转移男人的注意力。

此时她便穿着宽大的V领格子衬衫，骑在在林彦俊身上，身体里含着林彦俊的粗茎，怡然自得的摇着乐。

林彦俊刚去外地赶了一个站台，回来马上就补拍了许多镜头，一来一回累得够呛。尤长靖主动过来帮他按摩放松，再如愿以偿的按到了床上去。

“最近……你是有点胖了？”林彦俊丈量着她的胸围，然后除下内衣抹胸，便直接从V领里掏出了胸乳，用手指把玩。  
“嗯啊，吃得多嘛。”尤长靖回的气息不稳，用力往下坐了坐，她怀孕了对做这种事虽然没什么兴趣，但是一做起来胃口大的惊人。

林彦俊知道她的意思是要来点更用力的，把她拉起来放在床上。身下人主动侧身，打开大腿示意他从这边进去，林彦俊有点诧异她一般很少用这种姿势，此刻欣然同意，挺起了硬柱就往穴里送去。

情到浓时，林彦俊和她交换着唾液，半眯着眼睛的男人显得分外深情。身下速度越来越快，尤长靖分外满足，微微抽动着腿根去夹紧。林彦俊也心有灵犀，直接射在她身体里，见尤长靖没什么意见，更是放心大胆的边顶边射。  
做完，尤长靖还觉得自己没什么疲劳，提议站起来再一来。林彦俊倒是很惊奇女人的邀请，精虫上脑了也不会考虑到尤长靖的诸多要求，只是坚持着肉贴肉的相博，两人贴在衣柜镜子前又来了一次。

这是尤长靖第一次认认真真的看着做爱中的自己。她头发散开，几缕额发因为汗湿贴在眉边。面目绯红，嘴唇微张，看着镜中自己，亦或是看到更深处去。

这个女人乳房硕大，挂在胸前摇摇欲坠，乳尖上的果实凸起，红艳艳的。往下看，身材还好，还没有到显怀的时候，散发出了成熟韵味。私处色泽偏深，不再是稚嫩少女的初恋粉，而是经过男人多次摩擦和亲吻后的，一次又一次的被完全撑开的肥美水色。她从镜子里看得到有一根暴出粗厉经络的阳物在干她，从后下方整根插进，拔出四分之三，龟头捻动花心，转一转，再重复进入，直捣她的子宫。

现在她两手撑在镜子前，身体前倾，承应愉悦的需求，把自己变成了一个适合他进入的角度。身后的男人，会用略微黝黑的双手抚摸着她的身体，留下流畅的指痕，必然会捏住她的双峰，或揉或搓的，甚至要用力一点，要弄坏了，才能打开胸前的快感。

她看着镜子，恍然间，在思考同一个问题：里面的女人是她，后面的男人是谁呢？男人没有脸，只有喘息，双手和阴茎，当他与她性交时，他只是恰好是林彦俊？

三天后，尤长靖又一次站在镜子前，看到做爱中的自己。  
依然是那副沉湎模样，她被粗长的性器插入，被变调的喘息叫着名字，被宽大的双手紧握住胸乳，被中出内射；她摇摆着身体，叫出呻吟，精液滴滴答答顺着大腿流出来，她直到从镜子里看到衣架上挂着那件衣服才确定，今晚这个来她房间要求她按摩、与她交合的，是陈立农。

她从这段畸形的关系里，付出了的爱溢出三分，又被汹涌的性倒灌。

Day8

后半部分的夏巡对乐队和整个团体都是体力和意志力的惊人考验。

三伏天里的夜都是黏糊糊的，桑拿天里站着都能流汗两斤。

Live现场观众大多只看就近的一两场，偶尔一次的放纵就是快乐，可是对于乐队本身，会变成有些痛苦的工作。

“啊，我要水，冰水……小鬼我要冰水。”黄明昊脸贴在大鼓上，舌头伸出像个狗子，鼓皮都热得难受。  
“来了来了来了。”小鬼拿了几瓶冻成冰条的矿泉水，围着毛巾给他夹在腋下；给范丞丞的手指换了新的冰贴；给蔡徐坤的手腕枕上了冰块。

朱正廷热气腾腾的跑进空调房，结束主办方与各乐队的联系人会议，蔡徐坤出其不意把冰凉的手贴在她后颈上，不出所料的被暴打一顿，瞬间复活。

这个周末的主题是水上狂欢派对，在没有入夜之前的水汽简直就是从桑拿石上蒸出来的。

电子设备对湿度的忍耐程度也是有限的，今天Tiger换了一整套手工乐器上场，木鼓，尤克里里和手风琴。  
范丞丞拿着主办方给来的装饰品，一整圈劣质塑料花环，啧了一声。  
瞬间从黑暗摇滚壮士变成景区宰客骗子。

可是朱正廷和王琳凯还是特别积极的催促他们换装：“快点快点，今晚是开场，早点换衣服。”  
黄明昊眉头一皱，发现事情并不那么简单。

“你们就是想看我们穿花衬衫吧？！”

两个女人点点头。

“敞开的花衬衫，露出结实胸肌和八块腹肌，穿一条沙滩裤，踏着人字拖，挂着五彩的花环，多么的具有夏威夷风情。”王琳凯用毕生（语文）绝学吹捧一番。  
“你平时摸得还不够吗，还给别人看，臣妾要伤心了。”范丞丞用衣襟捂住脸掩面啜泣。

因为是水上派对，连妆发都简单随性了。  
“来，过来亲一下，上场了。”朱正廷招招手，蔡徐坤乖巧的侧过脸来给她亲一亲，黄明昊和范丞丞也排队给王琳凯戳个印。  
热场嘉宾蹦起来后在欢呼声中Tiger上场了。

三人一下愣住了，一向“深沉装酷”的蔡徐坤都忍不住嘴角抽了抽。这个派对给表演乐队搭了个高台，然后观众们全都在泳池里扑腾，装满啤酒的漂浮桶随着人造浪飘动，不限量的小龙虾在岸上想吃就拿。

心里面已经准备回去臭骂公司接了个什么狗屁活动，蔡徐坤还是尽职的露出了舞台表情，黄明昊打鼓开始，和上了范丞丞轻快的手风琴声。

有种在小吃街里卖唱的同感。  
唱完两首，寥寥无几的人举起水枪滋一下，表示我听到了。

行吧，前台后台的人都想回去在公司名字上扎小人。  
收拾好东西，三人衣服也懒得换了，以还有红眼航班为由拒绝了After party，问朱正廷保姆车什么时候到。

回去的路上，蔡徐坤忽然抛出了个灵魂提问：  
“今晚是不是像我们刚刚组建的时候，站在盐街路口卖唱？”

“咦？这么火的Tiger还有这种日子？”王琳凯追问，姐姐带她进后台玩的时候，Tiger已经有了一批固定的粉丝。

“可不是吗？最开始没有名气，livehouse是不会让进的，就在小吃街每晚卖唱赚钱，去晚了连个屋檐都抢不到。哥几个混合着小龙虾的味道唱着，鼓棒键盘还有琴弦上都是油的；晚上还只能睡地下室——我们现在在地下室排练，就是要警醒自己不能忘本，要时刻准备前进。来，哥哥们带你去忆苦思甜一下。”黄明昊弹了下王琳凯的内衣，又是一顿找打。

这里先划个重点：男人与你痛说革命家史，就是想搞你了。

王琳凯登机的时候两只脚还是软的，趴在姐姐身上。  
黄明昊和范丞丞带她去吃了小龙虾，开了最普通的钟点房，用的街边免费发放的计生用品。  
小龙虾辣的她接吻时舌头已经没法打转，钟点房床垫硬的腰疼，免费用品的润滑油真是少的过分。

“姐姐这种日子你也陪他们熬过来了，真不容易。”王琳凯趴在姐姐身边叹气。  
“没有呢，我认识他们的时候，已经签了公司，正常上下班，有年假和五险一金的。”朱正廷笑眯眯的摇摇头。

“啊，他们骗我！”王琳凯要跳起来，腰一软又趴下。  
“也不算骗，因为你信啊。”

骗人是有代价的。  
王琳凯后知后觉的问：“你怎么没跟坤哥坐一起？”

这不今晚三个男人坐一块，两个熊孩子倒头就睡，可蔡徐坤什么好处都没捞到！就是开了个头恶作剧，弄假成真的明明就是那两个熊孩子。

搞得自己在休息室一直被逼问以前艹过粉没有，艹过几个用什么姿势。

没有！没有！在遇见你这个童颜巨乳之前我只是一心向往音乐的纯情少男！  
蔡徐坤一不小心把心里话吼了出来，朱正廷粲然一笑，捏了把小小坤就走了，施施然的留下句话：“今天琳琳不舒服，我陪陪她，你自己睡吧。”  
竟然不信的样子。

床好大，好冷。  
蔡徐坤抱着棉被嘤嘤嘤嘤。

水上乐园的派对在这个夏天风靡一时，接下来的几周都是这种模式，让人怀疑是不是主办方已经黔驴技穷，活动模式相互copy。

更可怕的是助理竟然在他们上台后就跑了，不盯着他们演出，不拿东西，而是自己跳进水池里去玩水。  
三个男人下了台后更艰巨的任务就是去人海里找两位特别灵活的美人。

“你是蔡徐坤吗？”在浅水区，有个全身穿着大海星玩偶的男人站在面前，蔡徐坤用手擦了擦脸上的水汽，嘴角笑了笑表示默认。  
“哇，你真的是哦，我女朋友好喜欢你的！”大海星颤抖，然后狂乱的舞动起来，有点莫名的违和感。  
“你可不可以和我握手，我女朋友在岸上还没下来，等她来了我就可以用我的手去握她的手……”这段话仔细听起来逻辑矛盾错漏百出，可是急着去找朱正廷的蔡徐坤没有细想，回握了男人伸过来的手。

男人急急忙忙的跑去“找”女朋友了，身后范丞丞划着水走过来问找到了没有，发现蔡徐坤的神色古怪：“喂，坤哥，坤哥你怎么了？”  
“我的手……我的手好痛……”

范丞丞站起来一看，蔡徐坤的手上皮肤泛着不正常的红色，轻轻一碰就说疼，手臂上沾了水后更加疼痛难忍，有一股浓重的植物油味。范丞丞赶紧脱下了蔡徐坤还没打湿的衬衣，包住他的双手，拉着他赶紧上岸去。游乐场的医生无法判断是什么引起的问题，联系主办方立刻开车送帮他们去医院诊断。

路上，范丞丞联系上了王子异，简明的讲了讲事情的经过，王子异让他们立刻报警，叮嘱蔡徐坤配合治疗，后面的事情她代表公司去处理。

黄明昊带着朱正廷和王琳凯跑来的时候，急诊已经给他们处理好了，主办方留了个人跑去缴费去了，两个人孤零零的穿着湿哒哒的衣服坐在急诊室外，蔡徐坤还光着身子，两只手给包成了木乃伊，十分可怜。

“没事，怎么要哭出来了，就是一点山药汁加了点胡椒水。医生说保持干燥，过两天就好。”蔡徐坤看着朱正廷眼睛红红的，还想安慰她。  
“让你们玩去吧，这回玩脱了吧。”范丞丞是真有点生气了，参加这么个破烂活动还得找人，还摊上这种损事儿，万幸他坤哥没大事，可是心情也没法好。

“好了好了，你这口气快赶上子异姐了。”黄明昊出来解围，王琳凯不敢说话，躲在姐姐身后。

和他们一起来的还有警察，找了个病房做笔录，警察问是否还能去指认监控。

“我没事的，就是手痒痒。警察大哥，我们换个衣服就去。”蔡徐坤说着自己没事，朱正廷猛然想起自己还带了衣服来。

范丞丞先抢一步换了，嚷嚷着“你们俩慢慢来”，刚才也是气话，并没有真的对两姐妹撒气。

蔡徐坤进去换衣服，两手不便，自然是朱正廷帮他换，一关门，朱正廷就抱着蔡徐坤哇的哭出来，抽抽搭搭的说：“以后，以后我再也不乱跑了。”

"哎呀，一点小事，别哭别哭，外面还有人等着我去抓凶手呢。”蔡徐坤想抱抱怀里的小哭包，奈何双手不能用，只好用下巴顶了顶她的发璇，亲了亲她的额头。  
“如果，如果我没有乱跑就好了，你不会下水，就不会遇到他，手就不会……不会受伤了……”小哭包鼻涕眼泪都蹭到了蔡徐坤身上。  
“不是你的错，真有恶意的人，不在这时候，下次我们演出握手的时候，也会这么干的。下次我们注意些就好。别哭了，我的小哭包。”蔡徐坤柔柔的安慰他，朱正廷才渐渐止住了哭声，给他换好了干爽的衣服。

蔡徐坤和范丞丞随警察去看了监控，大海星虽然隐藏了真人面目，但是在什么都不穿的水上乐园里反而特别醒目。警察分析凶手当时是握了蔡徐坤的手但是自己没事，凶手一定是手上做过预防措施，脱掉大海星后他势必要先处理掉手上的残留物，才能避免造成无差别伤害的骚动。

后面的事情就交给专业人士了，大家谢过警察叔叔，一行人回到酒店安顿下来，又折腾到了后半夜。

蔡徐坤两手支棱着躺在床上，翻身也要多花几分力气，有些苦笑到我这不是木乃伊，是僵尸了。

“小僵尸有点痛痛，需要吹吹才睡觉。”四下没人了，蔡徐坤撒开了开始撒娇。  
朱正廷过来吹吹，小心的把他的手抬高些，仔细的观察了他的手指。  
子异姐骂归骂，还是提醒她要特别注意蔡徐坤的手指是否受伤，手指可是吉他手的命，如果坚持不了可以取消接下来的演出。

朱正廷对着手指一个一个的吹气，还好从外表上看没有什么问题。  
“还好没事，都怪我……”  
“别自责了，来，必须笑一个。”蔡徐坤故意板起脸来要求着。

“嘻嘻。”朱正廷勉强笑笑。  
“不行，再笑。”蔡徐坤还绷着脸，去挠她的痒痒肉。  
“哈哈哈哈，不要不要……”朱正廷终于破涕为笑，笑得在床上缩成一团。  
“哎呀，你不要压到我。”小僵尸竖起手来。  
“平时都是你压我，今天我得抓住机会。”  
摩擦的被子声，闷着头亲吻。

也许是劫后余生的求生欲大大激发了欲望，蔡徐坤还没有怎么撸动性器就翘了起来，朱正廷脱下裤子就坐了上去，微微抬臀，就把他的分身完完全全的纳入身体。

“嗯？小僵尸怎么下面还会动呢？”  
“嗯，我不仅会动，还会钻呢。”蔡徐坤又给加上了对白。

摇了一会儿，朱正廷觉得胸前空落落的，换做是平时，朱正廷就咿咿呀呀的求着蔡徐坤摸她的胸，可是现在手被绷带挡住了，她搬起他的手也只能托住胸部下面不能动，尝试几次不行只好放弃了，全靠她自己的手爱抚。

自己摸自己好像总有什么不对，没有男人的手大，没有男人的手热，也没有男人手上弹吉他磨出的指茧，原来自己的身体也会偏爱蔡徐坤的手。

想到这里朱正廷有些生闷气，锤着蔡徐坤的胸口说：“你快点好啦，我现在都爽不到。”  
“我……我也是呀。”女上位对他而言总是顶的不够深，他示意朱正廷下去，自己翻身过来，要不然两个人都被吊在情欲半途，口干舌燥的。

扶住蔡徐坤撑好，朱正廷呲溜的躺进他身下，抬起臀打开腿，用自己的穴口去对准蔡徐坤的龟头。

“biubiubiu~对准，出击！”蔡徐坤幼稚加上语音操作。  
朱正廷哭笑不得，也还是顺了他的意思，吸住他的身体，供他艹弄。

“dududu～发射！”蔡徐坤抖了抖腰，朱正廷把两腿掰的更开，热流击打内壁，有些白浊的液体随着他抽出来还往外流。

今晚一时担心，忘了戴套这回事，又被内射了。  
朱正廷有些懊悔，可是转念一想，吃吃的笑起来。

撒娇的小坤坤谁能抵挡呢？

第二天睡醒，朱正廷陪蔡徐坤去医院又换了一次药，皮肤看来问题不大，就是关节受到刺激有些肿大，医生叮嘱他们再坚持包两天药，不要碰生水，很快就能恢复如初。

王琳凯这次负责了全部的返程工作，收拾好箱子，联络送机车辆，值机登机一路办的妥妥贴贴，自己给自己一个大拇指，没想到工作后的自己会这么能干。

五人落地后先被王子异拉回公司教育了一番，先说Tiger不可以去找助理，孰轻孰重要分清楚；再说助理擅自离岗严重失职，朱正廷扣三个月工资，王琳凯实习评价待定；最后还说之后的几场巡演票已经卖完，虽然说是意外事件，但是能坚持就要坚持，不然对之后发专辑口碑不利。

蔡徐坤举起了他的僵尸手：“接下来，我可以。”

回别墅的路上，朱正廷问他会不会太勉强。  
“如果我说不行，公司会更加责怪你，甚至开除你。我再上哪里找你？”蔡徐坤努力弯起手臂把她搂进怀里。

打开别墅大门的时候，走在最前面的王琳凯“啊”了一声，意外的发现里面传来饭香。  
“哇哦，你们回来了。还以为子异姐会再训你们一会儿。”一身厨娘打扮的尤长靖笑眯眯的端着一盆汤，“再等一会儿，饭很快就做好。”

“哎呀，你赶紧放下。”顾不得什么隐瞒，王琳凯接过汤，朱正廷扶着尤长靖去坐下。

三个男人一脸问号，什么情况？

“就是我的工作告一段落，回来休息几天，准备出国，待产。”吃过饭，尤长靖说着自己出现在这里的原因，安安静静的，仿佛说的是一件十分寻常的小事。

黄明昊频频低头，想去看看尤尤姐的肚子，可是也知道不太礼貌，便歪着脖子试图找角度，被王琳凯龇牙咧嘴的抓回来。尤长靖大大方方的转了点身，满足了黄明昊的好奇心。

现在她的肚子已经显怀，看上去有了一个小小的弧度，脸上也堆了些肉，让人想到孕育新生命的满足与安乐。

朱正廷帮尤长靖重新整理了房间，拿出她和表妹的日用品，给了孕妇一个宽敞私密的空间。

蔡徐坤的手很快就好了，医生确认没有问题后取下了纱布，皮肤还有些褶皱，弯曲手指不是很灵活。  
在地下室做了两天恢复练习，蔡徐坤觉得自己没问题，回头还让朱正廷去买两个绷带，演出的时候缠手上，“这样会显得更酷”。

尤长靖没说什么时候出国，大家也不提，她就在家看看书，有时候做做饭，有时候和姐妹俩去逛街。几个人之间都有了默契，闭口不问孩子的爸爸是谁。

二楼的房间空了很久，朱正廷看到每月工作安排时，看见陈立农去了下一个剧组，林彦俊要出国看秀。  
两个人终究会分开活动的，一个尤尤，跟不住两个人的脚步。

就是晚上看电视的时候看到超级制霸的综艺终于播出，尤长靖拿遥控器的手微微顿了顿。  
“没想到电视上和现场看，完全不一样呢。”她也没有故意逃避，和大家一起坐下来。

最后几场演出就是在周边城市，Tiger因为有了蔡徐坤受伤的事，得到了众多同道兄弟们的同情和支持，毕竟能得到女友粉的关爱可是予以为荣的，圈内的眼光又更关注了些。同期综艺的播出，又让乐队多了好多粉丝，王子异增加了跟随的保镖，还派专车接送。再把几首歌唱完，夏天过去了。

After Party上喝醉了的几个人，被保镖扛回了房间。三个男人睡得翻天覆地，楼下哐哐行李回来的声音没叫醒他们，砸门的声音终于让黄明昊爬了起来。

“谁呀？有钥匙进来还要砸门？”  
黄明昊揉了揉自己的一身酒味，酸的，臭的……忽然他也意识到有什么不对劲了，他已经好久没有闻到这种过夜的腐臭，王琳凯回来一定会给他换衣服。

蔡徐坤从楼上下来了，带着上三楼敲门的林彦俊。他衣服还是昨晚演出完那套，与黄明昊眼神交汇，肯定也发现了不寻常的地方。

砸门的陈立农叫到：“一楼人呢？”

Day9  
几人不约而同的开始打电话，朱正廷关机，王琳凯关机，尤长靖关机。  
这样同时关机的情况只有一个：她们都在飞机上。

虽然暂时不知道他们是否到达同一个目的地，蔡徐坤按住对她们不辞而别的恼火，第二个电话打给王子异。

“哦，尤长靖辞职了，朱正廷请了年假，王琳凯实习期结束了。她们想去哪里去哪里。”王子异回答的密不透风，“我会给你们安排新的助理，反正这段时间也没有外出活动，好好待在别墅做专辑。”王子异好像还想起了什么：“你们现在更火了，给我们这里投助理职位的人络绎不绝，要不要我把照片发群里给你挑挑？都是刚毕业的水灵灵的女孩子呢。”

“要·家·政·阿·姨·就·行。”  
蔡徐坤一字一句的讲完，挂了王子异的电话。

几个男人围在一起，开始名侦探的聚会。  
此处该配上柯南的BGM，但是有了高科技，位置问题迎刃而解。

没过多久，蔡徐坤的Find iphone上出现了另一台手机的定位，使劲缩放地图，竟然出现在南半球的新西兰。

“啧啧，坤哥你居然和正正姐用一个Apple ID，你不怕有什么不该同步的东西给她看到了吗？”范丞丞凑上去，现代人的手机坦白绝对是双方最高的信任。

蔡徐坤盖住了相册：“当然是为了方便及时欣赏少儿不宜的自拍。”

没过多久，蔡徐坤的相册开始自动更新，另外两人同样行踪大白。扑啦啦跳出一大串三人自拍，脑袋上的标识赫然就是奥克兰国际机场。

蔡徐坤阴沉着脸给朱正廷打电话，这回很快就接通了。

“喂，怎么跑到新西兰去了？”  
旁边黄明昊还伸个脑袋过来说：“还拐走我的人。”  
“过来陪尤尤的。怎么啦？”  
朱正廷仿佛完全不当回事，轻快的语气让这边蔡徐坤青筋暴起。“去这么远的地方也不说一声，吓死我们了。”

“我说了三次啊，吃饭的时候，练习休息的时候，床上的时候，你都没有听吗？”没想到朱正廷更加生气。

“说了……吗？”蔡徐坤摸摸鼻子，王琳凯的声音还从旁边传来：“姐，你在他沉湎食欲、音乐和肉体的时候说这个，他哪里记得住，男人都是不靠谱的东西。”

“那你说过吗？”  
“我也说了啊，我还提前三天写了便利贴贴在冰箱上！”

这下换范丞丞和黄明昊摸鼻子了，两天前，大概在冰箱门上做的时候，门上的贴纸全都给蹭不见了。

信号不好，电话中断。男人们的心暂时放下了，现在谜一样的只有尤长靖。

“可是我确定尤尤没有说过要去新西兰，她为什么突然辞职，突然跑去那么远的地方？”林彦俊性格十分细致，他从国外回来刚下飞机，进门就看到陈立农在叫人。但刚才他叫了蔡徐坤后仔细回想，没有想起尤长靖提过自己最近有什么打算。

Tiger三人的目光如探照灯扫射在超级制霸两人身上，看得陈立农忍不住摸摸自己的脸。

“咳，你们进她房间，去看一下就知道了。”黄明昊决定不那么轻易的宣布答案。

一楼的房间收拾的很整齐。陈立农翻开枕头，下面有一本孕期保养手册，林彦俊拉开抽屉，还有几张买孕激素的发票……

“尤尤？怀孕了？是你干的？”房间里气氛陡然降低到冰点。不知是谁发出的诘难。

黄明昊感到气氛不对，果断的拉上了房间门。

再高级优雅的男人面对女人的归属权时也是一头雄兽，隔着门传来了拳头相撞的声音，家具的震荡声还有疼痛的呻吟。

正当门外几个估摸着要去劝架的时候，门打开了，走出两个衣衫不整头发凌乱的男人。

还好，还有点演员的基本修养，没有留伤痕在脸上。

“姐，帮我买最快到奥克兰的机票。这几天我休假就去新西兰，去多久，大概一周……什么？最多三天？三天也可以。”林彦俊转而打通电话，嘱咐自己的助理买机票和预定行程。  
陈立农如法炮制，Tiger几个也赶紧致电王子异，要求立刻去新西兰。

“哟，这么快就要出发，这边工作怎么办？”王子异笑道。  
“就去几天，放个假，最近不是没有急事吗？”在没有把握前，蔡徐坤没有说自己的目的，但他也有自信几天就把人找回来。  
“新西兰啊，这时候去天气不错啊，去把新专辑封面和写真拍了吧，采访配图也做了。多拍几组，回来再想专辑名字。”王子异一切尽在掌握。  
“过去，还要工作吗？”范丞丞有些不乐意，本来还想着去放松一下。  
“公款追女仔，公司还不够对你们好吗？”王子异毫不客气的要当好人。

很快，公司派来的对接宣传拿出深夜出发的机票时，Tiger就知道了自己是被王子异玩得团团转。真正临时申请签证，哪有一天之内发签注的，明明是王子异已经做好了篓子来抓你们这些小虾米。

Tiger一行人先落地，马不停蹄的赶往了新西兰小镇布拉夫，那里是世界的最南端，拥有闻名世界的黄色斯特灵角路标。

朱正廷她们先行到达的，已经住进了一栋小小的公寓，一楼是客厅和厨房，二楼住满了工作人员，三楼四楼房间不足，Tiger三人还是挤着住了两个房间，最后到达的陈立农和林彦俊看来只能被挤着住上了阁楼。尽管这样，尤长靖还是享有了一个单独的房间，

夏天的新西兰清凉舒适，气候稳定。  
第一天，摄制人员开始环小镇骑行，看光看风景，寻找合适拍摄的时间和地点。出发前，摄影师询问了Tiger的意见，他们到底要一个什么风格的封面。

“她们喜欢看我们穿花衬衫，就拍些海岛风格的吧。”黄明昊想了想。  
范丞丞翻着手机里各色封面，建议：“第一张专辑，风格太黑暗了就会受众很狭小，不如用一些艳的亮的。”  
“如果这个小镇有教堂，摄影大哥请帮我留意一下。”蔡徐坤忽然提到，鼓手和键盘手眼神一亮。  
王子异给了他们足够的时间完成任务，除了工作，男人们还想做点别的。

工作人员出发，男人们坐在门口的小院小凳上继续比划新专辑的选曲。忽然福临心至，蔡徐坤抬头看到了楼上阳台的人影，

朱正廷在阳台上伸了个懒腰，丝白的睡衣掩饰不住白皙的肤色，随着抬手的动作衣服上移，透出下半身美好的弧度。

这回拍摄组配有专门的生活助理打理衣食住行，朱正廷和王琳凯是专门来玩的，现在才起床。

老大一时不出声了，引起了另两人的注意，顺着目光往上看，看见阳台上王琳凯蹦蹦跳跳反身坐上，与朱正廷侧身说着话。

王琳凯橙色的睡衣紧紧的贴着身体，包着光滑的背脊和圆翘的臀部，同样是没有内衣的自由。

一白一橙的肉体新西兰的阳光里，像新西兰甜橙般鲜美多汁。

两人现在阳台说话，丝毫没发现楼下的目光。蔡徐坤咳嗽了一声，大家都像做贼一般的低下头。

“要是我们封面可以这样拍——”蔡徐坤说着：“专辑就叫……”  
范丞丞划拉着纸张，写着：“To my Dear”……  
黄明昊加上最高级：“To my Dearest”。

“兄弟们，把你坤哥一个忙。”蔡徐坤把专辑的事丢到另外一边，另拿了一张纸。

第三天，陈立农和林彦俊赶到了这里，只能委屈睡在阁楼里。虽然阁楼上的两人都觉得自己可以和尤长靖住一起，但是尤长靖见到他们还是客客气气的，没有给任何人单独照顾的机会。

Tiger用两天时间拍完外景后，本着不浪费资源的原则，也是给所有追来的粉丝一个官方说法，给超级制霸安排了一套夏日限定的写真拍摄工作。若是让粉丝知道她们的偶像是来追女人的，几十个头像都不够黑。

超级制霸开工后，Tiger开着电动车在镇上玩耍，泡吧。尤长靖在公寓里有时会和超级制霸同桌吃饭，或者散步，仿佛又回来了当初最早在剧组里日子。

两个男人吃着饭欲言又止，看着尤长靖吃东西，竟然落荒而逃。

尤长靖自己也还没有想好该说什么，慢慢的走到今天拍摄的海滩边，看着正在浪花中逐浪的两人，扑腾打闹，围过来的站姐跟着笑闹。  
两人现在是新一代的演技新星，又有代表作又有话题。

和原来还是小网剧明星身份不可同日而语，同样的，尤长靖抚摸着自己逐渐凸起的肚子，如今已不是过去了。

工作结束，有不少粉丝尾随到了他们的公寓前，尤长靖拉上窗帘，两人才喘口气，毫无形象的瘫在沙发上。

黄明昊看着他们提前回来，扯着嗓子喊着：“走吧今天我们去吃烧烤。”  
“那么早哪里有烧烤开门！”范丞丞回了一句。

“大家坐下来一起吃吧，我煮了一大盆绿豆沙。”尤长靖招呼他们。

王琳凯冲着隔壁门的姐姐吐吐舌头。他们白天出去玩，也想着是给他们一个独处谈话的机会，但是现在看样子需要大家一起来说明。

谁知道这顿饭的话题一直都没有转到孩子这件事上，大家七嘴八舌的聊着，一顿饭就这么到了尾声。

朱正廷有些担心的望着尤长靖，尤长靖依然是四平八稳的样子，蔡徐坤按着她的大腿，示意她稍安勿躁，以及，旁人终究无能为力。

吃完饭，蔡徐坤说到了余下的计划。  
“我们刚和摄影师商量了一下，请他们为你们拍一组写真，记录漂漂亮亮的现在。”

“正正、琳琳和尤尤姐，今天早点睡，明天拍摄任务很重的。”

“我……我也拍吗？”尤长靖听到有些不可思议，现在她的状态远不如未怀孕时，面色发黄，唇色也不太红。

“希望你和每个妈妈一样，有这段不可缺少的记忆。”

新的一天阳光依然美好，造型师给她们化妆，摄影师给她们讲拍摄计划。

“第一套是常服，海滩拍摄水景；第二套是礼服，在教堂；第三套是私房照。”

趁着一天里阳光还不太强烈，她们首先到达了海边，Tiger三个男人一旁跟着，陈立农和林彦俊的粉丝终于被私人海滩禁止入内的立牌挡住了脚步。

“好了，随意玩耍，我们全程跟拍，拍出最自然的样子。”摄影师看了看光线，下了指令。

朱正廷和王琳凯扶着尤长靖走到海里，尤长靖慢慢跪下，另两人让出位置来。

尤长靖跪坐在水里，只穿着白色的比基尼，肚子凸出圆润的形状。万千色彩在此刻她的倒影里，汇成了纯洁的白色。

林彦俊抱着胳膊呼了口气，看着尤长靖拾起沙堆，沙子慢慢从指缝漏下。  
世俗的眼光在海浪涤荡下，所谓爱与不爱，不足一粟。

拍完这一组，尤长靖想要站起来，王琳凯要冲上去扶，朱正廷拦住了她，她转头，看见林彦俊走上去，陈立农似乎打着手势让他注意可能会存在的私生粉，林彦俊置若罔闻，弯腰搀起她。

摄影师抓拍到了他们双眼对视的一幕。  
还有水到渠成的亲吻。

林彦俊双手扶着尤长靖的腰，尤长靖扶着肚子，虽然彼此没有那么亲密无间，可是低头相接的下唇，恰好拼合成一个心形。

尤长靖眼睛湿润的望着这个男人，这个男人几乎承载了她所有在娱乐圈奋斗的梦想，这个吻里或许有同情、感激和温暖，但不该有百分之百纯洁的爱。

待两人慢慢走远。朱正廷和王琳凯悄悄划着水去到另一旁，开始疯狂泼水，湿身露点什么的毫不在乎，姣好的曲线在阳光下显露，嘻嘻哈哈的笑声在阳光里跳跃着。

换服装的时候，朱正廷随口问了一句，Tiger人呢？造型师说就在前面等着呢。

“然后，为什么我的礼服装像婚纱似的。”朱正廷有些奇怪的看着她身上的蕾丝礼服和镶钻手套，一手还有捧花。  
“而后我的是lo裙花嫁？”王琳凯吸气，套上裙撑。

“这是公司给的企划，要拍一个第一视角的VR视频，相当于粉丝互动的福利。”宣传人员来解释，说完还给她们套上了真正的拍摄眼镜。

装完所有设备，尤长靖也同他们汇合，一起到了小镇上的教堂。

“我，我要怎么拍？”朱正廷带着拍摄Gopro有点不敢乱动。  
“跟着走就好了。”导演给她讲解，“三二一，开始。”

“唰”的车门打开了，蔡徐坤伸出手来请朱正廷下车，即使朱正廷隔着眼镜，也被他今天惊人的帅气震惊了。

往上翻起的大背头，还有量身订做的礼服，亮出蔡徐坤那张英气逼人的脸，朱正廷不由得呆了一下。

“下车了，神父已经在等我们了。”蔡徐坤重复了一遍，依然伸手请着他的爱人下来。

朱正廷伸出她的手放在蔡徐坤掌心上，胸前拿着捧花走下去，裙摆摇曳，两人走进教堂，走到神父面前站定。

“你愿意娶这个女人吗？爱她、忠诚于她，无论她贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。你愿意吗？”

“Yes，I do。”

说到这里，蔡徐坤抬起朱正廷的手，给她套上了戒指，接着在神父的允许后，伏下身来亲吻他的妻子。

在朱正廷的眼里，蔡徐坤的脸被放大放大，没有任何犹豫和怀疑的闭着眼，亲吻他怀中的人。

录制设备被盖住一片漆黑。导演喊了“卡，过。”旁边工作人员纷纷过来给两个人摘设备。  
取下设备后，摄影师走上来，让两个人摆了几个姿势，专门拍了只有蔡徐坤的角度，方便粉丝自己代入脸。

下面仅有的六名观众热烈鼓掌。王琳凯捧着自己的小脸说：“看得我都想结婚了。”  
“你，你想怎么结？”黄明昊先停下了掌声。

“当然是左边一个黄明昊，右边一个范丞丞，我只要说一次I do，两个手就有戒指啦。”  
王琳凯左摇右晃的想。

王琳凯和黄明昊、范丞丞出演的互动情节是游乐场，被帅哥们环绕着，是每个少女心中永远的梦。教堂边不远的儿童游乐场就是他们拍摄的地方。

一开始他们按照寻常情侣的模式，拍摄了黄明昊给她吃棒棒糖，范丞丞扶她坐上旋转木马，还有和她梦境里一样的旋转冰淇淋杯，但是拍着拍着王琳凯又多了想法。

“拍完公司要的，我们拍点自己喜欢的，看我发现那边有个小火车，去看看。”她说着，摄影师也同意了，一行人移动到了废弃的小火车和火车站上。工作人员忙着布景和设置灯光，王琳凯带着两个男生去里面的空房间改妆。

只是王琳凯给他们画着烟熏，两个男生就开始不老实，嚷着王琳凯捣鼓他们的脸，他们就要捣鼓王琳凯下面。王琳凯被插得上下颠簸，边做边化，手和腰在抖着，烟熏一块轻一块重，后来干脆自暴自弃的往脸上按了个手印，说当吸血鬼也可以。

照片上的三个人有种诡异的荒芜美感，王琳凯的嘴角发肿甚至还有点破皮，衬裙扯下来一半，缎带绑在她和黄明昊的手上，蝴蝶结的尾巴缠着范丞丞的腰。她合不上的内八腿型与六个空洞的眼神，像极了被主人遗弃的人偶，仿佛与废旧的小火车一起离开。

他们在拍的时候，朱正廷换了自己的衣服回来。准备提前和尤长靖回公寓准备最后一组照片。

换衣服的时候她看到了自己空荡荡的手，上面没有戒指。  
刚才那一幕如果是真的就好了。  
想也是不会那么快，她吐了吐舌头。

王琳凯那组拍摄非常顺利，朱正廷她们刚换好新造型，王琳凯就来敲门了。

拍摄环境很干净，就是一张白色的大床，背景全都是白色的。

三姐妹最后决定私房照一起拍，还是她们互动，摄影师抓拍，于是拍了很多和尤长靖的肚子互动的画面，对她说话，给她装扮。

最后尤长靖累了，说自己不拍了，还有精力无限的琳琳拖着她表姐。

“姐姐，私房照。就要裸！”王琳凯疯起来连姐姐都闹，一股脑儿的把姐姐扑倒在雪白的床上，伸手去脱她的蕾丝内衣。

黑丝的内衣覆盖在雪白的皮肤上，夹紧的胸线足以让不分性别的人血脉偾张。

朱正廷护胸失败，胸衣被王琳凯单手解开，自己还开开心心的脱内衣，豪放的扔到床下。

“拍几张嘛姐姐，这叫人体艺术。”王琳凯还去脱姐姐内裤。朱正廷这会先快一步，把王琳凯的小内内先扒了下来。

“姐姐抱抱我。”王琳凯伸手要姐姐抱抱，胸脯贴着胸脯，突然有了一丝惆怅和伤感，“好像我上小学以后，你就没有这么抱过我了。”  
朱正廷一时不知道接什么，反手抱住妹妹，拍拍她的后背。

“谢谢姐姐带我见识了这个圈子，领着我认识了那么多那么好的人。”王琳凯把脸埋在姐姐胸口，闷闷的说到。

“是你值得，琳琳，是你值得这么好的爱人。”

一直在外面看着监视器的大男人呼吸一滞，这张照片朱正廷全裸的背对画面中央，王琳凯埋头抱住她的双手环住了肩胛骨，凸出了她蝴蝶骨的线条。

“这里就是all my dear。”  
王子异愉快的在新西兰的拍摄款上签了字。

大家分头回国。  
陈立农和林彦俊先行，工作人员跟着同一班机回国。起飞那天，尤长靖单独去送他们了。

Tiger的航班在第二天，朱正廷收拾东西的时候，被蔡徐坤发现了压在层层纪念品下的那件拍摄时的婚纱。  
“为什么这件婚纱要带回去？不是摄制组临时在这边租的吗？”蔡徐坤有点奇怪。

虽然是临时租的，可这是你第一次给我带上戒指时穿的衣服，我买下来做个念想不好吗？  
朱正廷嘟着嘴，话不敢说。

“怎么，怕回国以后我不认账，准备拿来当证物吗？”蔡徐坤贴近她，蹭蹭她的鼻子。朱正廷目光闪躲：“没这个意思……就，回国怕你太忙，不方便，这个事，我记得就行了。”

“什么你记得就行了？结婚不是两个人的事吗？”蔡徐坤一口老血涌了上来，没想到他精心设计的仪式还被人当做是做戏？（虽然确实被利用了。）

“回国后，Tiger马上就要出新专辑，不能在这个紧要关头破坏歌迷们的幻想。”朱正廷搂着那件礼服不撒手。

蔡徐坤真是要被气死，什么叫歌迷的幻想？做乐队还不要real一点吗？这小女人脑袋瓜里装得都是啥。

其实朱正廷要的就是承诺和安全感，蔡徐坤心里明白得很但是不说，直到把抱着礼服的朱正廷日得透透的，再告诉她戒指在国内准备好了，结婚礼服挂在房间里，户口本已经快递到了别墅。她要是把这件再带回去就是重婚了。

第二天起来，尤长靖打开自己的房门，看见门把上端正的插着朱正廷的捧花，笑了笑，把花插在了三个小朋友的房门上，毫无遗憾的坐上了家人来接她的车。她会在孩子出生，休养好以后再回国。

“尤尤姐拜拜，这里已经是世界之南，往后就不会再遇到更难的事情了。”琳琳趴在阳台上朝着尤尤家远去的车辆挥挥手，她和姐姐商量好了不去送她，给她的离别足够的体面和从容。

抱着那束捧花，王琳凯亲吻了她的爱人们。

在这个万众瞩目的年末，Tiger第一张专辑线上与线下版同时发行。线上版本收录了超级制霸与他们演唱他们的合作曲，购买单曲可以获得两人的新西兰写真；线下实体版本，歌词册子的封面用的是Tiger女人们的背影。扫描歌词页上的二维码，就能感受到“求婚”与“约会”两个VR故事。  
线上有流量girl疯狂艹销量，线下版本洛阳纸贵。

专辑一推出，在专业乐评以外最多的声音就是：现在乐队都那么难搞上手了吗？一个已婚两个感情稳定，还有没有女友粉的活路？

王琳凯从前辈那里赢来的歌成为了彩蛋歌曲。八十年代复古风格，带着辉煌重现的乐队风采。

BandBandBoom!

END


	3. 当局者迷 long ver

当局者迷 

01

“徐坤，现在你快升到了联邦军部的少将职位，为了方便工作，组织给你安排了一位配偶。堂堂少将，没有一位夫人怎么合适呢？”  
“不……阁下，我还不需要对象，也没有心仪的Omega或者Beta，只想为了帝国的事业……”  
“组织已经决定了，给你精挑细选了一位Omega做夫人。资料马上传到你的通讯器上，绝对是最符合你需要的人选。”

通讯咔的中断了，蔡徐坤确定通讯屏幕已经关闭后，有些烦躁的锤了锤全息面板。

现在是帝国与联邦内战最关键的时期，蔡徐坤作为一名暗中工作的情报人员，能够滴水不漏的从一名通讯员走到领导职位，小部分靠的是帝国在联邦整个系统内的暗箱操作，大部分靠的是他卓越的个人能力，深受联邦官员的信任。因此接到这个“夫人”安排的时候，蔡徐坤首先反省的是自己最近是否出现工作能力上鞭长莫及的地方，突然上级安排一个人到身边，是帝国的辅佐还是监督。

当然，也可以单纯的理解为帝国在维护他在外的形象，如果年轻有为的高级Alpha还单身，联邦势必会很快给他“安排”一段婚姻。与其到时候被动拒绝，不如现在趁早杜绝这个可能性。

他有些无奈的松了松领带，沉着脸思考家里面多一位完全陌生的Omega后可能面临的问题：夫妻本该一个房间的两个怎么解释？漱口杯是不是要放一起用情侣牙刷？发情期怎么办？易感期呢？

特别是后面两个，蔡徐坤回想起自己的易感期，因为还没有对象并不知道会出现什么程度的发情；而发情期，自己应该出于同事友谊买一盒最好的抑制剂。

通讯器里还没有新的消息过来，门铃先响了。

三长两短的按法，是自己人。

蔡徐坤仍然十分谨慎的确定了监视器里的来人，是自己的单线上级，旁边还站了位个头相当高挑的人。

“这位是朱正廷，你的夫人。”  
不，只是一位工作上的同事，只是关系相对特殊些，不必叫这么特定的称谓。蔡徐坤默默的想，但是出于礼貌依然安静的听着。

他也注意到了对面人的安静。  
安静的垂着眼帘，两手交握在身前，像个乖乖的学生，十个指头交替握着，却没有紧张的捏着手指。  
抬起头来时，温柔细腻的光辉一下就从面庞里透了出来，加上不低于Alpha的身高，与蔡徐坤往联邦酒会里一站，不得不说，从外表上处处显示“合适”。

“帝国军情十二处高级情报员朱·正·廷，前来报到。”一声响亮的军礼，打破了安静。  
蔡徐坤机械的回了个礼，有些僵硬的看了看上级。

高级情报员，若是换算到正规军里的军衔，已经可以和蔡徐坤平起平坐。而且这样的情报人员大多身居要职，不会再出来做这种卧底任务。放到前线来，哪里“合适”了？

上级没打算再说什么，寒暄了几句就告辞，留下了朱正廷。  
还有，行李箱。

朱正廷很快进入角色，问了蔡徐坤要不要洗澡，自己从帝国首都赶到联邦中心城累死了。蔡徐坤指了方向，朱正廷就拿着行李箱过去，临了还给了蔡徐坤的夫妻生活情况简介，叮嘱他看完就烧掉。

现在蔡徐坤盯着烟灰缸发呆，里面有刚刚烧成灰烬的“夫妻共同生活”。

帝国的高级情报员，摇身一变成了蔡徐坤幼时订的娃娃亲，两家人逢年过节有些走动，但是因为战时动乱，蔡徐坤应征入伍，朱正廷敌后苦守，终于在发情期快要到之前到了蔡徐坤身边。

好一个模糊不清的故事，这样不需要什么深情款款的爱情过程，“怎么喜欢上对方”的终极难题推给长辈就行。穿越战火来这里的理由也十分正当，没有一个Omega不需要一个Alpha来度过一个完整的发情期的，况且他们还是名正言顺的夫妻。

“故事都记下来了吗？我穿多大尺寸的衣服？喜欢吃什么东西？”洗完澡的朱正廷斜靠在书房的大门上，浴衣也斜斜的系着。

“你的衣服和我一样大，XL码；吃的东西，小时候喜欢含着棒棒糖，长大以后见面不多，每次寄回去联邦的糕饼，不知道你最爱芝麻糖角，还是红豆酥酪？”  
“厉害，不愧是联邦最年轻有为的少将。不一会儿功夫就把素未谋面的妻子姻缘讲的亦假亦真？”朱正廷拍掌，径自走到蔡徐坤身边坐在椅子扶手上，低头露出自己完整脆弱的腺体。

“还差最后一步，标记。”

蔡徐坤有些吃惊，虽说这是AO之间最明显的联系，但是万万没想到朱正廷会用如此干脆利落的态度来完成任务。

“我没有发情期，就闻不到其他人的信息素味道。”朱正廷见蔡徐坤迟迟没有咬下去，便抬起头来解释，那琥珀色的眼眸里有清亮的光。“所以你咬了我不会对产生任何约束，任务结束大可以去完全标记你真正喜欢的人，标记对你我没有反噬。”

“我没有发情期，信息素也没有味道，同样也不会引诱你进入易感期。现在任务危险，彼此都精神紧张，稍不留神就全部暴露，也不允许我们出现只被本能支配的七天七夜。”

讲到这里，蔡徐坤才真正理解了何谓“合适”，上级派来了一部完完全全的工作机器，他露出腺体的那个低头，都不是常人怜惜的脆弱，而是工作必须的步骤。

“好了，标记好以后赶紧休息。明天上午九点，我要送你上班，在门口偶遇管理资源调配的孙局长，你介绍了我们的关系，我才能进到孙局长夫人组的晚宴，然后才能去刺探联邦最新的能量石运输路线……”

“行行行，我咬我咬，你来这里带了多少任务，这才第一个晚上……”蔡徐坤有些嘟囔着，板正了朱正廷的脖子，对着腺体方方正正的咬下去。

犬齿刺破皮肤，血液的甜腥味后就是蔡徐坤刻意施加进入的苏打水味，混上朱正廷没有味道的信息素，味道就像稀释了的和面碱水，让蔡徐坤觉得自己怀里揣了个老面馒头。

朱正廷的手指在蔡徐坤刺破的时候忍不住捏住了蔡徐坤的手腕。

看着朱正廷走出房间，蔡徐坤摸了摸自己的手，回想起刚才的“标记”：方才朱正廷因为疼痛抓住了自己，还真像一个Omega，可这被捏青的手腕，力道哪里像一个Omega。

02

“哦，徐坤，这位是……？”

正如朱正廷所预测的那样，他在送蔡徐坤到军部大门，“恰好”碰到了带着威武的黑背走进大门的孙局长及其Omega。

“局长早，夫人早。”蔡徐坤敬礼后介绍到：“这是内子，朱正廷，刚从老家过来。”  
“见过孙局长，孙夫人。”朱正廷礼貌的回礼，主动伸出手来致意。

出人意料，最喜欢朱正廷的大概是那条黑背，鼻子顶着朱正廷握过来的手，吭哧吭哧喘着气，爪子刨地，特别兴奋。

孙局长夫妇二人爱狗如命，见黑背如此喜爱朱正廷，对这位陌生的幕僚夫人不由得另眼相看，孙夫人摸了摸黑背的背部，黑背乖乖坐下后就主动开了口：“蔡夫人远道而来，还不太熟悉这里的人情风貌，若是明天晚上有空，可否参加我主办的慈善晚宴，一来为战区筹款，二来也是让蔡夫人给大家打个招呼，三来蔡夫人多认识几位夫人，平日也好做个牌搭茶友。”

“徐坤先替内子谢谢夫人了，正廷初来乍到的，鄙人又俗务缠身，正愁找不到时间让他熟悉这里。能有孙夫人体恤下属，徐坤感激不尽。”蔡徐坤知晓朱正廷意图，此时直接接话应承下来，又说了几时间地点，办公楼的上班钟声就响起来了。

“好了，你们Alpha上班去了，我带着正廷四处走走。”孙夫人接过狗绳，蔡徐坤想随着孙局长转身，忽然收到了朱正廷飘过来的眼刀，仔细一看朱正廷还在暗地里嘟嘟嘴。

蔡徐坤不知其意，但还是走过去靠近他的Omega，贴到一块儿时Omega侧头吻了吻蔡徐坤的脸颊，羞红着脸说：“不能忘了。”

“年轻人啊，刚结婚感情就是甜，上班还有goodbye kiss。”孙夫人打趣到，朱正廷亲完还就马上退后了三步，似乎是不好意思摇了摇手。

蔡徐坤愣了一会儿，这不是昨晚的那本“夫妻共同生活”里写的要求，若是朱正廷擅自加了细节，他应该提前和他说。方才那退开，应该不是害羞，而是怕他疑惑。

孙局长咳嗽了两声，蔡徐坤连忙低下头跟上，心里念叨着要在写一本注意事项，要是突然有什么枝节双方要提前准备，这次用“新婚燕尔”搪塞过去了，保不齐下回就得换个理由。

03

蔡徐坤下午的时候，通讯器收到朱正廷发来的消息，说今天和孙夫人买到了好看的怀表，叫他赶紧回家试试。他以为是什么暗示，掐点回家，推开门却看见朱正廷真的在把玩一块怀表。

现在怀表已经沦为了纯粹的观赏作用，朱正廷手里这块的确很精美，鎏金的表面，镶钻的表盘，镶金的指针，在手指间转动着，流光溢彩。

“送你的，先生。”朱正廷站起来，把怀表贴在蔡徐坤胸膛上。  
“只是……只是一块怀表吗？”蔡徐坤纳闷了，能够让朱正廷特意通知他回来，只是为了一块简单纯洁的表？

“本来只是一块表，我在表盘下面夹了一只强力抑制剂。”朱正廷转动机关，在后盖上果真另有玄机。“今天孙夫人给我说了你被七八个名媛接近的故事，不知道是给我下马威还是当真无关紧要——如果真有人用发情期引诱你，你还可以用这随身的抑制剂，免得‘为国捐躯’。”

说完还妥帖的把怀表塞在了蔡徐坤的军装口袋里。

“还有别的事吗？”蔡徐坤收下了怀表，心里却对朱正廷的防范不以为然。抵抗Omega的发情引诱，一直就是Alpha特工能力训练的重要项目。蔡徐坤在定期的检测中表现都很稳定，不被动摇，也不被诱惑。多一支抑制剂随身，多一分心里安慰而已，给Omega多一分安全感而已。

如果朱正廷回答“没有”，蔡徐坤就打算和他说说关于“共同生活”注意事项的事。当朱正廷需要增加修订新的细节，请务必提前告知他，脱离掌控的滋味对于狮子座的Alpha来说并不好受。

“有啊，当然还有。”朱正廷拉近蔡徐坤，摆出了慢三步的姿势，“明天是晚宴，应该会跳舞吧，我们得先练习一下。”

说完朱正廷去摆动今天淘回来的古董留声机，汩汩女声流淌在整个房间里。

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will

蔡徐坤怀抱着朱正廷随着朱正廷摇摆着，这个时候他才真正感受到这位从天而降的夫人，真的是位与他第二性别不同的人。被人怀抱的时候安静淡然，绝无Alpha的专断粗暴，微微低下的头仿佛在凝视对方的脸。

朱正廷确实在看他，孙夫人的话让他不由得仔细凝视他名义上的丈夫。从情报单位进入军部上层后，每次出席宴会都让在场的单身人士抢破了头，强大坚韧的气质与他舒缓温和的信息素味道形成了双重威压，湿了好些人的穴——这个孙夫人讲话还真是没有遮拦——于是朱正廷想着给他多准备一支抑制剂，又想起接受任务前上级给他的保证是：蔡徐坤的体质特殊，与他共事正是绝妙搭档。

想着想着，朱正廷就错了步子，好几脚踩在了蔡徐坤的脚趾上。蔡徐坤呲牙，有些无可奈何的想把朱正廷的距离放远一点，然而竟轻而易举的举起了他，落下的时候带着回旋，于是只有体重像个Omega的朱正廷，轻盈地踮着脚踩在了他的前脚掌上。

“对……对不起……”朱正廷慌忙道歉，想重新站回地面，蔡徐坤却收紧了手，说着“别动。”

两人紧贴的身躯，让他闻到了朱正廷身上自己的味道。

一抹轻微如晨间溪水的泥土芬芳，比起晨间goodbye kiss时已经几乎无法察觉。没有被最终标记的Omega是不会长久持有Alpha的信息素气味，孙夫人大概不是特别细心，若是换了个场合的有心人，一下就能闻出真假。

歌声还在缓慢的唱着，女人在问着你是否会依然爱我。

他和朱正廷之间不管是什么关系，现在已经是合法配偶了，若不是战火纷飞的年代，该为工作不顺和生几个孩子争吵。

想到这里，蔡徐坤低下头又在朱正廷的腺体咬了一口，同时还在“共同生活”的注意事项里增加了一条，Alpha的临时标记有效期大约只有24个小时，最迟也要在上午出门前增加一记。

朱正廷下意识的颤抖着，他虽然闻不到信息素的味道，也能理解蔡徐坤这样做的目的，但是他还是情难自已的搂住了蔡徐坤的肩膀，甚至忍不住把头埋起来，因为蔡徐坤在松开牙齿后，没有马上放开他，而是耐心的用唇吮吸着后颈冒出的血迹。

临睡前，蔡徐坤帮朱正廷关卧室灯，好像突然想起了什么，用手指点了点自己的脸颊，说着“goodnight kiss”呢？

朱正廷支起身子，在黑暗中抚摸到Alpha刀锋般的脸颊，轻轻吻下。

在另一个人身上中闻到自己的味道，竟然是如此安魂又迷神的镇静。

以后若是有心情不好的时候，说不定可以抱着他闻一闻就好。  
蔡徐坤回房时如是想。

04  
孙夫人主办的慈善晚宴是当晚联邦中心城里的一件盛事，当晚城里的军政要员和夫人，还有正当年的Omega们悉数到场。

蔡徐坤看着朱正廷打探来的出席名单，在飞行器里分组两人的攻略对象。

“一处到五处的处长，我去负责，从整体上打探他们的运行路线图。”  
“这几个科长，你去负责，看看具体运送的品种和体量。”

蔡徐坤给朱正廷讲解名单上的人员安排。

“这几个科长家里好几个是Omega，你小心被他们嫉妒，蔡夫人。”蔡徐坤在名字下加了条线。

“嫉妒什么？”朱正廷撩了撩耳后的头发，眼角不自觉的翘了起来，分明是自知还带着骄傲，蔡徐坤便顺着他笑着讲：“当然是嫉妒你突然就成了蔡夫人。”

“你才要当心。”朱正廷放下了手，隔着衣服确认蔡徐坤放在口袋里的怀表，“当心那些Alpha的上司再给你塞几个Omega或者Beta做蔡二夫人、蔡三夫人……”

“蔡大夫人，你先让我放心一点。”蔡徐坤戏谑着，顺势揽住朱正廷环上来的手，朱正廷偏了偏头，蔡徐坤低头便咬了一口，碱水味又浓成了苏打水。

好像朱正廷被注入信息素时特别顺从，蔡徐坤突然沉下了心，看着在前面在贴抑制贴的朱正廷。

他本身信息素没有味道，蔡徐坤无法用气味判断朱正廷是否曾接受过别人的信息素，又或者，随意接受他人的信息素伪装身份，就是他作为情报人员最特殊的才能，一次临时标记足够他转换成“任何人的Omega”。

“还有什么要交代的？”朱正廷回头看见蔡徐坤眼神怪怪的，低头看了看自己今天的打扮，休闲衬衣，西装长裤，一抹淡蓝色配上蔡徐坤的浅花灰，仍是般配。

“就……注意点，不要逞强。这次晚宴是在万国饭店里举行，不会有人随身携带文字资料，别想着中途溜走去翻证据。”蔡徐坤找不着话，说了些有的没的。

“蔡将军，你可以担心我做不到你配偶的亲密模样，但不可以怀疑我作为情报人员的自我修养。刚才你说的是写在《情报工作实用办法·初级》上的内容——正是我，一字一句写的。”朱正廷转过身，不等蔡徐坤就先下了飞行器。

而后他依然在等着蔡徐坤挽着他的手臂进门，实现他作为“配偶”该有的形象。  
只是还有些气鼓鼓的，故意别过脸不看他。

朱正廷，还真是容易炸毛。  
蔡徐坤过去挽着他的手臂，在并不存在的“共同生活”注意事项上又加了一条。

万国饭店最大的西餐厅里，孙夫人主办的慈善晚宴正在就绪，自助餐食一字排开，里面放着大多是土豆、南瓜和稀粥，酒水取消，仅有白水，用战地真正的带着编号的杯子盛着。

蔡徐坤不动声色的打量了一番，孙夫人这样安排现在是为了表示能和前线战士同甘共苦共克时艰，可好像事先没有知会所有的参与者，或是临时决定，在众人衣着款款间配着战时饭菜，着实显得刻意。

没有香槟杯子在手里，大家好像都不会聊天了。  
蔡徐坤想象着大家举着军用钢化杯说“干杯”，有些发笑，一回头却发现朱正廷不见了。

05

蔡徐坤用余光扫着各处，若闲庭散步；而孙夫人更似热锅上的蚂蚁，无人能解自己的苦心。抚慰将士的一番好意没错，但也要众人捧场配合，此时他只能硬着头皮请司令上台做开场致辞。

“孙夫人，您宽心，等下待会拍卖的时候，才能看出您用心良苦。”灯光暗下来了，不知何时朱正廷已经走到了孙夫人身边，“这些用品，您在最后拍品增加一个环节……这样……这样……大家才能领会您的心意，前线战士对您更是感激不尽。”

孙夫人在朱正廷的建议下，慢慢冷静下来，招手叫人来安排，还不放心，便请蔡夫人过去帮忙指点，还拉着朱正廷的手说他决不食言，“给你一个最精彩的亮相时刻。”

司令讲完后先是宴饮时间，在联邦中心城过惯了锦衣玉食生活的贵人们，只对这些灰不溜秋的食物略略动了动筷子，像蔡徐坤这样从一线工作爬上来的人，才会对食物们有着熟悉的亲切感。

食物可以不吃，水是没得选了，好在人人都拿着钢化杯子，反而不觉得奇怪，有些名媛还故意在记者面前拿着杯子摆拍。

因为在飞行器上一番发作，蔡徐坤此刻不好意思再咄咄逼人的问朱正廷去哪里了，便只用通讯器提醒他注意安全，报告位置。  
不久朱正廷就回复了一句“准备室，安全。”

怎么去准备室去了，蔡徐坤想不明白，可他身上还有任务在身，必须要与几位处长聊聊。这南瓜土豆确实是很好的由头，没几句话蔡徐坤就摸准了能量石的路线。

可也就几句正经话，音乐响起，孙夫人与局长跳了开场舞，众人们翩翩入场，蔡徐坤则在场边独自一人，处长们还不曾知道蔡徐坤已经有了“配偶”，“配偶”还在现场，拿出长辈的派头来又来教育他某某家的Omega不错，看上了可以帮助介绍。

蔡徐坤嘴上谢绝着，直言说今天有带家属过来，一时内急暂时失陪，待会儿一定领过来请领导过目。

“哎呀，有了夫人，还可以有妻，有妾，有情人嘛。”一处处长大腹便便的笑着，油亮的脑壳闪着白光。

“这个……”蔡徐坤想了想朱正廷给自己的警告，真有蔡二夫人、三夫人，不得一个个手撕了扔出门才怪。蔡徐坤右手摸到那块怀表，脸上竟然不知不觉的露出了苦笑。

“我们联邦最年少有为的蔡少将，竟然是个‘耙耳朵’，这夫人该是何等风采，让人好生好奇！”又有几位科长附和到。

蔡徐坤只能陪笑，他担心朱正廷正在执行任务，不好因为这种原因用通讯器冒然打断，但是也有点焦急起来，这去了不止一时半会了，他想去找找，但是很快就有人过来请处长们到拍卖厅前排就坐，蔡徐坤被人引到位置时，旁边蔡夫人的椅子还是空的。

司仪和拍卖师开始对拍品做讲解，大部分都是些司空见惯的名人字画古玩珍宝。主人们得来的时候大多不费功夫，此刻捐出来还能得个好名声，何乐而不为？

很快，拍品单子走到了最后一件，朱正廷还是没有出来，蔡徐坤不由得再次询问他的位置。

“台上看我。”

06  
“现在有请蔡徐坤夫人，为我们带来今天晚上最特别的拍品。”司仪说完，做了个手势请人上台，台下好奇声讨论声陡然大过了欢迎的掌声。

“各位晚上好，我是蔡徐坤的夫人朱·正·廷，前两天从敌后区赶过来。”朱正廷走上台，落落大方的介绍自己，“大家手里和我一样的杯子，就是今晚最特别的拍品。”他举起军用钢化杯，向大家致意。

朱正廷用自己从敌后区赶来的经历，给每个杯子增添了一个悲壮的故事：这些杯子来自前线已经牺牲的士兵，上面的编号对应着一位为国捐躯的英雄。在座的每位嘉宾可以向杯子的所有者捐款，主办方，也就是孙夫人会把捐款送到英雄家眷手上，解决生计困难，聊表安慰。

“这是我们不该忘却的纪念，愿能以此杯再祭安宁。”朱正廷用从容的语调，缓慢的讲述了整个故事，在场人无不为之动容。

之前那些拍卖，所拍所得都是为了购买军需物资，钱转个了圈又落到军需处的口袋里，大家都心知肚明什么回事，参加是给司令面子；坐到现在，客人们仿佛打了一针兴奋剂，连连夸着孙夫人真知人间疾苦，深知军民一家亲，这样直接有效的捐赠还真是雪中送炭。孙夫人总算从筹备的压力下解脱出来，笑吟吟的和别家夫人交谈起来。

司令第一个站起来慷慨解囊，余下的人也纷纷出资，方才摆拍的名媛得捐两份才下得了台。朱正廷站在台边负责帮忙登记，待到蔡徐坤走过来的时候还说：“你别排队了。”

“啊？”  
“刚才我用你的名字，把你的钱捐了。”

排队的人一时熙熙攘攘，好些记者做了现场速报，场下热闹非凡，善款金额节节攀升。

这场晚宴人们口耳相传了好些天，凭空出现的蔡夫人突然降临，让见多了生日黑白的中心城多了一桩亮色。

“蔡队长，你的夫人挺不错啊，优雅端庄还识大体，整个中心城打字灯笼都找不到一个相像的。”深夜加班，间隙时有同事谈起那天站在舞台上的蔡夫人。

那天在台上的蔡夫人给众人留下了良好的第一印象，在目前Omega已经很稀有的情况下，突然出现一个高质量的Omega，对Alpha或者不那么固执的Beta都有极强的吸引力。

即使他们都闻到了蔡徐坤的味道，可是相对而言蔡徐坤身上还是熟悉的苏打水味，显然两人之间还未到最后关头。

“哪里哪里，拙荆哪里比得上这里大家闺秀小家碧玉。不过当时给孙夫人帮忙趁手。”蔡徐坤后来明白了这件事是朱正廷急智解围，但对外无论如何不能抢了孙夫人风头。

“就是不知道什么时候还有个准信啊……真想回家。”蔡徐坤指了指办公桌，调转话头。  
“哎，新婚就是恋家啊。”同事们中的过来人，露出了“我懂”的笑容。

07  
今晚临时集合，布置的是下一阶段的兵力布置。现在内战全面铺开，战线从最远端的无人星球拉到最繁华的联邦中心，兵力不虞，自然得有所舍弃。

那些无人星球联邦默认是弃守的，尽管上面有丰富的矿产资源，可是守住它们要牵扯大量精力，联邦想直接退守，与帝国划星带而治。

这点从朱正廷带回来的消息也得到了证实。蔡夫人最近每天都会去参加下午的茶会，已经从好几个将军府邸里听到过孙夫人的抱怨，说已经要放弃的星球还要他家Alpha装模作样的放空船去拉东西，不过是要应付那些望眼欲穿的记者。

但是帝国的要求是统一整个星系，那些无人星球帝国肯定是会要的，繁华星球最好还能做到兵不血刃，坐享优良的基础设施。

现在联邦正在为力保哪些星球，放弃哪家星球而争论，最上面没有定论，蔡徐坤所在的战略处也只能干耗着等。战略处提交的三个方案，无论是全面退守，引蛇入洞，还是壮士断腕，总是意味着某种程度的失败。

于是Alpha们谈完了时局政治，家长里短也无可避免，蔡夫人正是时下枯燥生活中的热门话题。

同僚们嗤笑一声：“能让我们少年将军深陷温柔乡的美人，可还有没有直系Omega，介绍给众位兄弟们也不错啊。”同僚拍拍蔡徐坤的肩膀，他干笑两声。

别说有没有直系亲属，我连他家里几口人都不知道。蔡徐坤心里打了个问号，这个问题必须得要两人取得共识。

熬到后半夜，接到通知说上面散了，还没有讨论出个所以然，大家回家待命。

蔡徐坤后半夜到家，发现家里还有灯亮着，橘黄色的光，柔柔的。

这么多年来，蔡徐坤谨小慎微的独自一人，突然感觉到了有人惦记的温暖。

下一秒他却思考着是不是被人发现了秘密甚至挟持了朱正廷，多年来的警惕让他习惯性做最坏的打算。

想到这里，他更是三步并作两步的跑上楼去，军靴在地面发出沉闷的声响。

他扫描虹膜开锁，一切正常，亮着客厅的灯，茶几上的牛津字典还是离开时的角度。

通常情报人员都会用一本字典做密码本，反间谍人员就会下意识的检查字典，翻动后难免有变化，这是朱正廷提出来辨别家里是否被搜查的一个好办法。

可是他还是觉得有什么不对。  
蔡徐坤脱了鞋，光着脚在地板上走着，走着。  
走到朱正廷房间在停下，他看见摆在门口的拖鞋是一对兔耳朵。  
说不定朱正廷真的有个可爱的妹妹，不过万万不能嫁给联邦的军官，他日必是战争罪犯。

想要扭开门把的时候，蔡徐坤的手停住了。

他知道有什么不对。  
空气里被稀释的苏打水味道没有了。  
距离上一次标记超过了二十四小时。

他于朱正廷的身体已经是个隐形人，而朱正廷心底还记得给他留盏灯。

明天早上再多给他一些信息素，除了咬他一口，还有呢？  
蔡徐坤默默的想。

08

翌日是休息日，天才蒙蒙亮蔡徐坤的处室通知直接在全息屏上投影，呱呱大叫着：“二线任务，原地待命，不得外出”。

被吵醒的蔡徐坤一步三晃的走过去，要是他不去点击收到，这呱呱的声音得十分钟响一次。

“你们领导是不是没有夫妻生活啊？这个点发通知，晨勃都给他叫阳痿了……”同样被吵醒的朱正廷，趴在沙发后面有气无力的问着。

“哎，过来，味道没了。”蔡徐坤口齿不清的叫着，脚步不稳，往后跌坐在沙发上，脑袋靠下去，正好对上朱正廷的脸。

朱正廷扭转脖子，自是要露出腺体给蔡徐坤注射一下，谁知道咬完后，蔡徐坤还硬拗着掰过来朱正廷的脑袋。

“别乱动。”蔡徐坤眼神涣散，口气却意外的强硬。  
已经被痛得神智清明的朱正廷睁大眼睛面对面的看着他，猜想着这是蔡徐坤的起床气。

两人此时鼻尖对着鼻尖，四目相对，朱正廷好奇的打量着蔡徐坤卷曲浓密的睫毛，四周气压突然下沉。

这是书上说的“Alpha信息素的威压，会在标识领地或者意识到危险降临的时候散发”。朱正廷虽然闻不到味道不至于腿软，但是空气的变化还是能体会到。他和蔡徐坤一样，习惯于做最坏的打算，最糟糕莫过于就是有人怀疑他们的身份想大清早的来探个究竟。

但是没有人闯入，蔡徐坤的舌尖突然闯了进来，他还用手扣住了朱正廷的头不让躲开，湿漉漉的亲吻融化在朱正廷嘴里。  
这对于Alpha来说这是加强临时标记的一个方法，利用吞咽体液来增加信息素的摄入量。对于Omega则有几分微妙的诧异，唾液中获得的信息素，比起咬破腺体或者插入体内，有效含量微乎其微甚至可以忽略不计，接吻更多的带有情感因素。

朱正廷有些诧异自己这几天做了什么忽然让安全稳妥的蔡少帅突然起意，唇齿相接间，蔡徐坤顺手用遥控器砸了一下全息屏幕的位置，喃喃自语到：“你是个什么玩意儿也敢闯老子的领地。”

敢情就是被人骚扰自家空间的小小不爽，让蔡少将拼命释放信息素来强调自己的占有欲。  
朱正廷有些哭笑不得，便一遍一遍抚摸着Alpha的头发安抚他，退出他的亲吻，低声说：“没事的，我在。你昨天回来的太晚了，好好再睡一觉。要去办公室我会叫你的。”

“那我站在你门口的时候，你想不想我把门打开？”  
长长的一吻结束，蔡徐坤清醒了，满意的嗅到朱正廷身上的气味浓度有了进一步提升。方才他扔遥控器不过是做个幌子，想把自己昨晚未尽之事有个理由做完。  
可听朱正廷安慰他的话，仿佛还有所期待？

朱正廷从沙发后面翻下来坐好，眯着眼睛问他：“你想不想进来？”

周末上午，阳光微熙，朱正廷仰着漂亮的脸，眼神明亮又单纯，嘴角还带着笑。  
一个单身的Omega对一个单身Alpha说这样一语双关的话，无异于赤裸裸的邀请。  
蔡徐坤有些口干舌燥的抚摸上了朱正廷的大腿。

“我去茶会，总有夫人问我为什么蔡少将只是标记了我，没有最终标记。我回答他们是因为还没有到发情期，强行标记太痛苦。接着马上就有太太替我担心，说这里莺莺燕燕太多。我那么单纯，可千万不要被有心机的人占了先机。”

“如果我是普通的，把相夫教子视为天的Omega，的确要焦虑如何得到你的最终标记，我这样闻不到信息素的人，不能被Alpha的信息素引出发情期，别无选择只好靠催情的药发情，才能留下Alpha的最终标记。”

“然而你不是。”蔡徐坤从朱正廷这么一段话中逐渐清醒过来，接过话头。

“是的，我不同于一般的Omega，战争太危险，我不能让另一个人因为标记陷入孤老。”朱正廷瞟眼看着蔡徐坤，“尤其是像你这么优秀的Alpha，值得更好的，更香醇，更尽兴的Omega，而不是无法遵循本能的我。”

09  
“其实就像大家所想的，前线不太适合Omega。我一心要建功，只想和姐姐……姐姐一样。”朱正廷低下了头，蔡徐坤的手已经改为环住身上人的腰。

这是朱正廷第一次主动谈及他的家人，蔡徐坤凝神听着。

“我的姐姐，比我大三岁，是名Alpha，从小志向远大。”朱正廷手背放在额头上，开始回忆。  
“我们还小时，姐姐就一直向往着从军入伍，到十八岁时如愿以偿，可是三年前突然失踪。部队给我们的答复是远赴Z星执行任务，情况不明……我追着她参军，追随姐姐的脚步，好不容易升到高级情报员，就为了能够主动要求我最后的安排。”

Z星，星系中曾经有名的能源之星，储存着大量启动星舰的关键矿石，但因为地远人稀，从联邦中心城飞过去一次需要乘坐星舰十天，驻守条件极为艰苦，加之其他星球发现有类似低能量矿石可以靠堆积数量代替，Z星重要性一落千丈，已经列入了联邦的放弃名单。

“和你搭档是我最后一个任务，完成后，无论如何我都要去Z星看一眼。”朱正廷露出难得的忧郁，微微靠在了蔡徐坤的肩头。

“没事的，姐姐没事的，联系不上只是因为Z星苦寒，交通不便。等任务完成后，你还可以接着联系。”蔡徐坤有些难受，不是从信息素的波动中感受到的——朱正廷没有味道——而是实打实的心疼。

甚至是想亲一亲，吸走这些不痛快。

蔡徐坤低头，正想把念头付诸实现的时候，有人敲门，还在非常早的时候。

“徐坤，资料。”  
监视器里的来人正是肖想蔡夫人的那位，蔡徐坤决定不客气，给他一个拒绝的事实。

他把朱正廷抱到转角后的餐桌上躺好，故意露出朱正廷修长的双腿挂在自己腰上，低声吩咐他：“叫。”

“叫什么？”身下人吐着舌头笑，明知故问。  
“你练过的。”蔡徐坤捏了捏他的腰。

“嗯……不……你好硬……”  
朱正廷怕痛，老老实实的叫起床来。  
“大声点，要进客厅就能听到。”蔡徐坤还提要求。  
“你……今天你蔡夫人豪放的名头就传遍整个军部！”朱正廷飞快的回了一句，还是尽责的叫大声了许多。

“资料放门口就好，我晚点再看。现在有些不方便。”  
蔡徐坤开启了自动门，又交代几句。

同事刚走了两步，就隐约听见了蔡夫人婉转的呻吟，加上方才蔡少将忍耐克制的声音，还有不方便过来的事实——面红耳赤的放下东西，头也不抬的走了。  
可还是瞄到了蔡夫人雪白的大长腿。

听到同事逃一般的下楼声，躲在餐厅的两人都松了口气。有些事，捕风捉影的更容易让人信以为真，估计很长一段时间不会再有人来问夫妻俩的关系问题。

可是朱正廷难得的整个人红成了一个红糖馒头。

“蔡徐坤，你竟然真的硬了！！！”  
“我又不是阳痿！！你叫的……谁让你那样叫！！”  
“给我起来！”

一阵撕打之后。

“哈，朱正廷，你还说我，你不是也把自己叫硬了？！”  
“废话！！我只是信息素出了点故障，其他部分还是正常男人！”

两人又是一阵撕打，等蔡徐坤气喘吁吁的凭借Alpha的体量优势把朱正廷压倒在沙发上的时候，煞风景的全息信息又来了。

“处长请战略处全体同仁，半个小时内到办公室集合。”

蔡徐坤铁青着脸出门的，坐上飞行器时还老大不爽，在资料上画小人，问候破坏周末的各位上级。

会议结束，通讯器传来信息，蔡徐坤一看，心情马上暴雨转晴。

信息是蔡夫人来的。

“去试了新衣服，店员说我是一支冒泡的苏打汽水。”

10

联邦最后的部署出结果了，放弃无用星球，调兵呈品字型拱卫联邦中心星球。位于品字型的顶端的星球，将成立战时前线总指挥部，军部将派出高级指挥官赴周边前线督战。

消息一出，举国哗然，没有人希望自己的家园会成为弃子，愤怒和不甘充斥了媒体，甚至临近无用星球的一些边缘星球，在帝国星船舰队到达时主动投诚，导致联邦的防线又向内收缩许多。

战事吃紧，这就意味着歌舞升平的中心城加速成为幻影，派往前线的家属们必须随军以安军心，一时搬迁的巨型飞行器进进出出，中心城里顿时多了几分家园分离的气氛。

蔡徐坤刚提拔不久，便没有在派出名单里。帝国上级给他和朱正廷的任务第一层是获取联邦每支军队指挥官的组成名单，从而有针对的进行暗杀。夫妇两人从两方面进行探查，蔡徐坤是正面的，要拿到军部的文件；朱正廷是侧面的，从家属调动方面来印证，以免错过真实的战事安排。

人事调动是一场协调力量的博弈结果，联邦之间相对于帝国还是一个自诩民主和平的政权结构，于是各星球之间的勾心斗角与站队之争，几乎摆到了明面上，在名单公布后到达了顶峰。

“哎，我家老廖生平最看不起Beta，还给他配个Beta副官，这没出中心城就要打起来。”廖夫人在牌桌上打出一张红中。

“没给你配个Omega副官就很不错了，可别一个冲锋就冲到了床上。你说是不是，邱夫人？”王夫人这意有所指的问话，让对家的邱夫人手指停了停。当年邱夫人就是走着副官上位的路线，值班的时候突然发情，邱军长毫不客气的最终标记，绝了原来青梅竹马的王夫人的念想，含泪听从家族的安排嫁给了王家。

“哎，就Alpha这个本能，谁先拿下最终标记，还是说明有缘分。”邱夫人也不是个软柿子随意任人拿捏，况且他做邱夫人以来，也是好好的做好了一家主内，在夫人交际上从没给自家Alpha丢过脸，平日里也深得Alpha疼爱，那点青梅竹马的前尘往事早就不放在心上。

“打完这盘，我们去看看还要订什么衣服，给丈夫孩子多添几件。”蔡夫人一心想快点上手摸牌，打了一张五万。

“你守在家里还好，想买就能买。可怜的是我们啊，还要携家带口的奔波千里。”王夫人面色不虞，还是接了蔡夫人的话。

“哎，我们徐坤是想上前线建功立业啊，可惜才疏学浅不能服众，担不起大任。那些和他同期提拔几位少将，这次谋了机会上前线，回来肯定攒了军功压到他头上。我就得说他没出息。”

“年轻人就是不一样。”廖夫人又摸了一张牌，“年轻人都还想着谋个好前程，到了我这把年纪，就想着怎么安安分分的，不求有功但求无过，衣锦还乡。”

“说起来，廖夫人一家是N星守备晋升上来的，怎么这回督战没有派到最熟悉的地方，反而派到了人生地不熟的S星。”邱夫人毕竟是做过副官的，想得细节多一些。

“哎，不就是怕我家老头子回去到N星拥兵自重……大把年纪还去S星那热死人的地方，联邦是想顺手除了我们这些老不死的。”廖夫人威望重，说起话来没什么顾忌，反而是同桌的其他夫人赶紧做了个安静的手势。

这是非常诡异的地方，到了战争关键一步还打着铲除异己的小九九，联邦无异于自毁长城。上级收到蔡徐坤和朱正廷报送名单时，就提出了第二层要求，急需两人进一步核实信息。

后来蔡徐坤和朱正廷讨论的时候，就提出一个新的假设：这个名单很有可能是拿来迷惑帝国以及糊弄联邦人民的，真正的人事变动应该另有安排，需要更多的信息进行交叉证明。

想着想着，朱正廷有些走神。一会儿就听见“糊了。”廖夫人推下了自己牌，朱正廷点的炮。

朱正廷假装筹码不够，说到裁缝店再给廖夫人裁一件丝衣遮阳。

走到裁缝店，几位夫人就四处挑选着新料子。朱正廷和掌柜套近乎，想问问几位夫人已经买了什么，以及好买些不重样的，以免重复累赘。  
掌柜对这位突然名声大噪的蔡夫人也有所耳闻，十分痛快的答应了他的要求。

很快，朱正廷拿到了掌柜的出库单，粗粗扫了一眼，果然有不对劲的地方。  
常年高温的S星穿不了厚衣，廖夫人的单子里却有好些棉衣袄子。  
邱夫人要去的P星常年干旱，雨衣雨靴数量很多。  
……

朱正廷用身体做掩护，拍下了掌柜的出库单。  
这一切都发生在几位夫人闲逛的几分钟里，朱正廷确镇定的拍下照片，没有一丝颤抖。  
还顺带给廖夫人的丝衣付账。

回到家后，朱正廷把照片打印出来摊开在桌上，与之前蔡徐坤拿到的全部名单进行核实对比。

在中心城最好的裁缝店里，不仅看到各位将军府上的物品，在出库单上还有许多家族给Alpha做的征衣，能叫得出名字的将军处长家全都名列在单子上。

“可你这不能完全证明他们要去的目的地。”蔡徐坤看完朱正廷整理完的资料，随意的放在桌子上：“你从牌桌饭桌这些地方打听来的消息，这其中有太多可能性了，比如廖夫人家里年纪大了，才买的比常人厚的衣服；邱夫人备这些东西，想着战线会移动而已……这些证据大部分都是侧面的，零碎的，不能构成完整的逻辑链。”他随意的脱了衬衣，“等我这边再去了解书面的命令吧。”

“部队开拔在即，上级正等着我们的名单。”朱正廷重点不在时间上，而是有些恼火蔡徐坤说的“侧面、零碎”，他竟然轻视自己所做的努力。

“我的信息至少真实，而你的呢？是不是单独抄送了你一份完全虚假的名单？万一你等来的还是假名单，上级暗杀错了人，接着我们全部都暴露？”朱正廷追问。

“对，你的真实，我的作假，请问你是蹲在他们家床底下听的？还是你吹的枕边风？反正我也闻不出来？”军部抽调人手后，本部门的人手愈加捉襟见肘。蔡徐坤忙的脚不沾地精神紧张，回到家说话便有些口不择言。

Omega做情报人员，通常会认为是Alpha的补充和辅助，因为Omega不会有高阶职位，加上体能等方面的先天劣势，Omega通常会被训练用一些诱导的方式获得有价值的内容。

蔡徐坤刚才话里有话，朱正廷瞬间就分辨了出来，“腾”的站起来，甩手关了门。

累到糊涂的蔡徐坤还没明白自己说了什么，就回自己房里睡觉了。

第二天知道他恍恍惚惚的进了办公室，才想起有什么不对，自己忘了给朱正廷做标记。  
“那真的是随了他的意，装谁的Omega都可以。”蔡徐坤甩了甩头，继续埋头从大量文书中提取信息。

11

而联邦军情局这边，因为有军队投诚的缘故，对所有中高级军官开展了忠诚度调查。蔡徐坤有自信能够面对质询，于是今天副官来叫他的时候他自认为可以做到“问心无愧”。

因为是人人都进行的内部调查，质询开始前没有进行搜身之类的检查，不过为了显得郑重，还是选在了一间隔离室进行。

质询人简单的问了些诸如“你为什么参军”“对现在形势有什么看法”“对今后工作有什么想法”之类的问题，蔡徐坤都非常镇定的回答了。

可是质询人员把他的那份人员安排名单，以及另一份名字相同位置不同的名单摆在一起时，蔡徐坤微微一对比，眼皮差点要跳起来。

另一份与朱正廷昨晚分析的情况有八成相似，当时自己虽然神经疲累，但是大致内容已经过目不忘。若上面是朱正廷的字迹，蔡徐坤大概以为是从家里偷来的纸张。

“蔡少将，从您个人角度而言，是更赞同哪一份名单？”质询人发问，“不用顾及太多，是统帅求才若渴，望群策群力。”

“个人的意见已经在处内会议发表过了，现在将执行所有的上级命令。”蔡徐坤没有正面回答。

“既然如此，为何蔡夫人会独独送礼给廖夫人。”质询人在廖将军名字下划线，“是已经有了其他出路的想法吗？”

蔡徐坤心里咯噔一下，若是昨晚他有听朱正廷的分析，就能够和夫人统一口供了。他自己同样是做情报的，当然知道分开口供再对此是基本方法。

但从这里，蔡徐坤也猜测出联邦统帅对军队内部的指挥能力产生了极大怀疑，仅仅夫人间一个送礼，就让统帅怀疑外派将军与留守人员有勾连。

“Omega之间的交往，Alpha哪里会事事过问，兴许是廖夫人送过我夫人一对饰品，礼尚往来。”蔡徐坤并不知道这礼品有多大，怎么就成了投诚的证据，但他一贯信任朱正廷送礼的分寸，半真半假的回答，顺势表态：“今后蔡某人一定注意管教家风，莫要让这些小事让军情局的弟兄浪费时间。”

质询人弯起嘴角笑了笑，给蔡徐坤播放了一段视频。  
是朱正廷坐在另一间隔离室的画面，全息画面环绕着蔡徐坤，仿佛朱正廷坐在他身边，身后多了一群虎视眈眈的Alpha。

问的问题从：“你为什么来这里？”“你是怎么想到给牺牲战士募捐的？”到“后来为什么要给廖家送礼？”“送的丝巾是不是有特别约定的意思？”

听到这里蔡徐坤已经明白了，军情局问的不是朱正廷，而是借机要咬上廖家。

廖家从N星起家，虽然到联邦中心多年，但积威犹在，这局势危机关头当然能在故园一呼百应。联邦统帅既担心廖家回N星是放虎归山，但去S星着实让人生疑，便在两份人事安排上犹豫，给廖家通知也语焉不详。

没料到廖家在中心城也甚有威望，人事上安排摇摆不定，反而引起满城风雨，此时军情局抓住太太们牌桌上的一句话当把柄，主要目的削弱廖家影响力。

“平时太太们就是喝茶和打牌，那天廖夫人赢了我一把大牌，我筹码不够，就添了点买了件丝衣。”朱正廷又想了想，“我手气不好，输多赢少，只是廖夫人那局大家都累了，不想再换筹码，便换个方式充牌资。”

“除了廖夫人，还有谁妄议军令吗？”质询人又问到。  
“家里那个不争气，输得又多，我就全神贯注的想着怎么翻盘，夫人们谈些什么，我就光顾着看牌。”朱正廷露出了苦笑，摊摊手。

蔡徐坤下意识的想要抓住他的手。

影像到此结束了，蔡徐坤收摄心神，手贴上膝盖，飞速回顾着自己刚才的回答，是否有和夫人言辞出入的地方。

朱正廷的回答咬紧在牌桌输赢上，数落自己用的家务口吻，并没有触及到军情局感兴趣的事情，质询便不了了之。  
蔡徐坤的回答则落在家风家事，军情局一时也不能上纲上线，挥挥手让蔡徐坤回办公室了。

可是蔡徐坤他此刻却急着想见他的夫人。  
一刻也不耽搁，回去抱住朱正廷，告诉他你是对的，我会支持你。

12

从军情局的这次动作来看，铲除廖家几乎是势在必行，就差一个合理合情的借口。但是廖家一直是帝国要争取的对象，若是有廖家的支持，他的母星N星以及与他渊源深厚的周边星球，有机会不费一兵一卒就成功易帜，变为帝国插入联邦内部的尖刀。

蔡徐坤昨晚轻视了Omega之间的信息，现在想来朱正廷主动与廖家交好应该去取得信任的手法，牌桌上输给廖家是事先确定好的目标，甚至之后去买衣服获得各家动向，也在他的算计之中。

蔡徐坤捂了捂自己的额头，他到底还是太习惯之前的工作模式，还没有想过该配合他的Omega。合作不该是简单的配上信息素，还有信任，以及无条件的支持。

从隔离室出来的蔡少将顾不得自己爱岗敬业的形象，一看怀表时间差不多，直接拐出大门走了。

回家却看见蔡夫人在挑选合适的镜框。平光镜架在朱正廷挺翘的鼻梁上，多了几分斯文禁欲的气息。

“你还要出去？”蔡徐坤站在门口。  
“嗯啊，廖夫人的饭局，饯别会。”朱正廷整理自己的领口。  
“真的？若是正式饯别会，应该请帖下给我，再携同夫人出席才对。”蔡徐坤一时又忘记了自己“要信任”的教训。

“请帖是这样写的没错。”朱正廷把帖子塞给他，“不过白天我联系不上你，以为你临时出外勤，就回帖说你有紧急军务无法前来，只有我到场送行。”

之前蔡徐坤被强制调查了，朱正廷也是。  
这样看来朱正廷被询问的时间还比较短，可是质询的内容又让蔡徐坤揪心。

“蔡徐坤。”朱正廷轻声叫到，“这次我一个人去，如果有什么意外，所有的资料备份都放在我的枕头边上，密码是你的声纹。”

“你非得要去吗？上午你被军情局提去问话了，还敢沾上有关廖家的事。如果接近廖家获得廖家信任是任务，为什么我没有收到通知？”蔡徐坤扣住朱正廷的手。“如果是因为昨天的事，我向你道歉，我不该这么说你，以及像你这样战斗在一线的Omega军人。我承认你获得的情报非常有价值，我们应该合作，共同实现目标。”

“我接受你的道歉，可你还是不能去，因为今天你还有更重要的任务。”朱正廷垂下眼眸，告诉他：“廖家要把他们的Omega小儿子送回N星，以免在S星被灭门。豁免盘查只有一个办法，就是进入发情期，坐发情期专用的星际舱。”

发情期的Omega尽量不要见到自家Alpha以外的人，Omega心里上会怀疑甚至自我否定，轻则延长发情期，重则中途中断发情期；另一方面，自家Alpha会因为Omega被人“窥视”而产生强烈的占有意识，行为上会更加粗暴丧失理智。于是发情舱这样用于航行期间的服务应运而生，进出盘查的时候登记信息素味道即可。

廖家的小Omega年纪尚小，没有达到自然发情的条件。可是当前情况紧急，廖夫人担心等不到他分化出香味，用药发情对身体伤害太大，又担心统帅先来拿人。朱正廷的上级告诉他帝国方面想要笼络廖将军的强烈要求，朱正廷便想了法子帮小Omega“偷渡”出去。

他当时在进入中心城时还没有发情，登记的信息素信息是空白。现在蔡夫人是众所周知的苏打水味，那么闻到苏打水味，自然对应的对象就是朱正廷。

“除了你，就没有别人能完成这个任务了吗？”蔡徐坤咬着牙。  
朱正廷摇摇头：“联邦军官的夫人们发情期是登记备案的，战备时期甚至给Alpha放陪护假的，以显示统帅的‘以仁治军’。今晚并没有自然发情的人愿意帮廖家，那么先下只有我这个，从没发情过的Omega可以合情合理的用发情舱去找出差在外的Alpha。如今就是要利用人们的惯性认知和刻板印象，制造一个对应假象，把廖小公子暗度陈仓。”朱正廷反扣住蔡徐坤的脖子，“你的任务是，借我一点信息素，还有，到M星接我。”

“别说借……”蔡徐坤扣住朱正廷的腰，摘下他的眼镜，“你要的我都给。”

13

蔡徐坤先一步出城去了，大约再过了一小时，朱正廷才打开自己房门。

这真是人生中的崭新时刻，朱正廷摸了摸后颈的隔离贴，走到玄关喷了几次阻隔剂。坐上飞行器里，正因为自己闻不到，朱正廷老是疑心自己从皮骨下冒出了丝丝儿莫吉托的凉气。

从未体验过的充实，以及文字描绘中难以想象的亲吻，触摸和深入，全部有了鲜明的实感。  
因为缺乏信息素的感应，朱正廷的身体缺乏相应变化，反而记得他的Alpha花了很长的时间做润滑和扩张，才能顺利的用最直接的方式吸收到信息素。

看着蔡徐坤强忍着冲动为他做准备，朱正廷第一次意识到自己和其他Omega是不一样的，这点不一样终于在这个特定场景下成为劣势。

他想起喝茶的时候夫人们聊起某位缺席的同伴，聊起闺房乐事，当时他一无所知，现在想起来他无一可能。

他不会自主润滑，不知道发情期的时间，生殖腔即使很疼也打不开。

可是这样也不错啊，朱正廷安慰自己，用他一贯的信条：战争年代风云变幻，他不用担心拖累蔡徐坤甚至他们的孩子，幸福美满的生活应该出现在和平年代。

想着想着，廖家大门到了，廖大公子在门口迎客，见到朱正廷来了，连忙引到了夫人那里。

廖夫人正拉着小公子的手，叮嘱些生活琐事。大公子对朱正廷说：“蔡夫人，家父有句话让晚辈带给您，小弟回家，他必履诺。”

“请将军、夫人和大公子放心，这边已经准备好了，待会请按计划行事。”朱正廷点了点头。

饯别宴上酒过三巡，朱正廷算的时间刚好，阻隔剂已经到了失效的时间，身上的苏打水味应该漏了出来。

一旁有经验的Omega立即叫了Beta佣人扶他去房间，听到消息赶过来的廖夫人，一闻味道就确凿的说：“这是要发情了。”随即安排人送他回家。

“廖夫人，我家先生正在M星公务，可否把我送到那里？”朱正廷说的很大声，夫人急忙指示佣人准备发情舱。

“M星那么远，你可要好好撑住啊，多放些抑制剂。”廖夫人招手，朱正廷假装用湿帕子盖住额头，淋下一头冷汗，气喘吁吁的说到：“让，让夫人担心了，打扰您的饯别宴。”

“哎，别说这些，你身体要紧。管家，发情舱是多久不用了？东西都不整齐。快，营养剂，吃的喝的多放点。”佣人们上上下下的跑动，神不知鬼不觉的就有一人悄悄藏在了空置的壁柜里。

整个饯别宴上的人都知道了今晚蔡夫人初次发情，虽然是在这战火纷飞的关口，可也毕竟是能够进喜的好事，让晚上的宴席少了几分忧伤。

发情舱按照既定航线出发，朱正廷换了干净的帕子擦擦汗，去敲敲壁柜的门。

壁柜传来长短不一的回应敲击声，廖小公子示意自己没问题。  
这个壁柜刚加涂了信息素隔离涂料，确保藏在里面的人不会被味道感染。

看着航线即将到了城门楼，朱正廷撕开了自己后颈上的隔离贴。不加阻挠的味道狂妄的霸占了发情舱小小的空间，信息素浓度很快达到了发情期阙值。  
朱正廷看着带着热度的汗水，脑海了不受控制的窜出之前蔡徐坤给他注入的样子。  
蹙着眉头，鼻尖挂着的汗珠。

舱内的温度好像又升高了一点。

“星际0116号，请停船靠岸，例行检查。”城门口的人声机械而冷漠。

“按要求执行。”朱正廷命令航船。

“发情舱啊……”两个士兵围着船舱走了一圈，“是谁啊？”

“蔡徐坤少将家夫人，朱正廷。”双方通过语音进行交流。  
一个Alpha士兵闻了闻，从冰冷机体中溢出的苏打水味，显然就是年少有为蔡将军留下的。

城门楼在对信息素味道进行分析，等待的时间里，另一个beta士兵试图聊天：“蔡夫人？刚来那个？这没多久就发情了，时间算的挺准哈。”

“那还麻烦大哥高抬贵手，现在就借了我Alpha一点点味道，可这时间，时间不等人嘛。”朱正廷撒娇着说完，还故意呻吟了一声。

通过电流放大的声音，让beta士兵一愣，Alpha士兵红了脸，可想象也知道此时Omega有多诱人。

此时分析结果出来了，在Omega中未有历史记录，系统自动更新为朱正廷的信息素味。  
“行，行走吧。”士兵放行。朱正廷还嗲着嗓子说着“谢谢大哥。”普通人哪里抵抗得住，搓着手嘿嘿一笑。

在夕阳沉入黑暗前一刻，星际0116号飞进了无垠的宇宙。

14  
廖小公子盘腿坐在地上，看着他面前的Omega在贴自己的隔离贴。

蔡夫人撩起后脑的碎发，摸索到齿印的地方，“啪”的贴了上去。

打开换气系统，空气中新鲜值恢复为绿色。

这是飞行的第40个小时，距离M星已经越来越近。  
飞进航线后，朱正廷费劲的贴好了隔离贴，喷了许多阻隔剂，才把廖小公子从壁柜放出来。倍加小心的，不能让未发情的Omega被蔡徐坤的味道引诱。

或许是这招“瞒天过海”太耗精神，朱正廷时长半睡半醒着的，他把营养剂放在小公子身边，没过一会儿就睡着。

发情舱设计初衷就没有提供其他的娱乐服务，除了床就是柔软的地毯和加个棉花的墙面，两天时间说长不长，可是朱正廷老是睡着，便有些安静。

小公子有些担心的看着他，把营养剂放在了蔡夫人面前，上一餐的营养剂还没有开封。  
朱正廷有些歉意，主动打开了一瓶，可是看着粘稠的草莓味液体，他还是不想喝下去，就只好对小公子说：“不好意思，我之前太累了，上了船就想睡觉，也没好好陪你说说话，谢谢你还来照顾我。”

小公子摇摇头，他知道面前这个人在帮他和他的家族在做一件大事，这种时候他必须忍耐。

朱正廷不由自主的又打了个哈欠，摸了摸额头，竟然有些低热。他看了看时钟，记得上次睡是早上九点，现在已经是十二点，虽然没睡多久，但过去自己睡三个小时可以再熬三个三天三夜，而不是如此疲倦。

“蔡夫人，您休息吧。我看看星星就好，我挺喜欢的。”半大的孩子笑了笑，自己坐到了窗边。

好在发情舱的玻璃是单向的，不用担心被擦身而过的其他飞船看到内部的情况，于是朱正廷叮嘱了他两句，又不可控制的睡了过去。

下午六点的时候，朱正廷挣扎着醒了过来，看着小公子也靠着窗户睡着了，有些心疼这个背负着全家希望的孩子。

飞船即将进入近距离轨道，蔡夫人摇醒小公子，让他换好M星医院护士的衣服，钻进了壁柜里。

接下来的剧本是蔡徐坤来接他，发现他的Omega在发情期熬的太久，身体欠佳，需要医护人员上来处理，小公子混进护士里再出去。这里面只有医生是真的，其他护士护工都是老廖家的老管家和保姆，认得小公子，小公子也会亲切些。

果然，飞船降落后打开舱门，蔡徐坤就十分夸张的扑上来问夫人怎么了，呼啦啦来了一群白衣人煞有介事的检查。廖小公子偷偷混进去的时候，看着朱正廷在人墙缝隙里朝他调皮的眨了眨眼。

为首的医生又是开药又是输营养剂，折腾了好一会儿，宣布要蔡徐坤好好做好自己的本职工作，开出陪护假一周的假条去陪夫人。

蔡徐坤便向自己领导说明原因请假，领导回复他可以放假，但必须回中心城来随时待命。本来他就是寻了个小事进M星来的，正需要一个理由离开这里，返航这个要求也正中下怀。

蔡徐坤回住所收拾东西，朱正廷又在床上睡着了，等蔡徐坤重新进来的时候，他还睡得正香。

蔡徐坤看着那瓶没有喝的营养剂，还有冰箱里大部分摆放整齐的瓶子，想到了什么，为了印证，摸摸朱正廷的额头，果然有些烫手，但是刚才医生没有说他发烧。

低热，吃不下东西，不爱动。  
蔡徐坤尝试着散发出信息素，不一会儿朱正廷就面色潮红，他犹豫着把手伸进被子下一模，湿漉漉的。

他摇了摇朱正廷，看着他睁开眼睛还少了几分清醒。

“朱正廷，你是不是真的发情了？”

15  
这句话如同一道惊雷把朱正廷炸醒了，他飞快的摸了摸自己的下半身，忽然去抢蔡徐坤的外套。

“刺啦”一声，他才发现蔡徐坤穿的是居家服，不是军装，朱正廷着急的问着蔡徐坤：“表呢？表呢？把表给我！”

蔡徐坤堵住朱正廷：“你要表做什么？”电光火石间他就明白了，“你要抑制剂？你疯了那是Alpha用的！”

“可我不能现在发情，不可以，我还有好多事情要做，不可以发情，不可以生孩子……”朱正廷爬到窗前，看到窗外还是飞船码头，便求着蔡徐坤：“那你帮我去买Omega抑制剂，越贵的越好……”

“有合法Alpha在身边，还让Alpha出去买抑制剂，传出去谁还相信我们是夫妻。”蔡徐坤把朱正廷抱起来，猛的咬破了朱正廷的腺体。强烈熟悉的信息素顺着血管涌进了Omega的身体，暂时平息了朱正廷的恐惧和焦躁。

“乖，不要怕。我们出发航线安排在半夜启程，从M星回到中心城，最慢的速度是走四天。”蔡徐坤脱下朱正廷已经滴水的睡裤，用手指寻了寻地方，股间湿漉之地便谄媚的吸住了他的指尖。“这四天，你什么都不要想，你不要想任务命令人生那些东西……”

“你就好好想，怎么属于我。”

朱正廷抓紧了蔡徐坤的衣襟。  
是啊，这几乎与世隔绝的四天，什么都不能做，不能暴露身份，不可半途而废。

稍微抬起朱正廷的身体，蔡徐坤利落的蹬下裤子，把自己忿涨的巨物插了进去。

“相信我，我会控制我自己的，不会让你怀孕，保护你平安度过第一个发情期。”

发情舱的各处都做得十分柔软，温度恒定，朱正廷一直光着身子也不觉得冷，或是躺在床上，或是压在沙发上，又或是靠在窗边。

唯独这里是凉的，流理台旁的台面。  
进入第三天，朱正廷终于能够稍微离得开Alpha了，前两天真像是长在蔡徐坤的身上，一刻都不能离开，睡觉时都要蔡徐坤硬着，朱正廷餮足的表情就像在吃糖。

发情期Omega可以不吃东西，但是Alpha要保证精力充沛，好在廖家做好了在船舱长期等待的准备，营养剂以外的半成品熟食塞满了冰箱，蔡徐坤在吃了两天营养剂后，趁着朱正廷睡着就想着两人吃些热食补充体力。稀粥还在灶上滚着，朱正廷又在床上不安的蠕动着。

“坤，坤，坤……”朱正廷像只小猫似的在唤着，嗓子在前两天已经喊坏了，现在听起来别样的性感。  
蔡徐坤放下了手中的东西，抱他起来。

离开就这么一会又发热了。  
蔡徐坤有些诧异，第一次和伴侣度过发情期，只记得书上写着伴侣有需求的时候要及时纾解。前面两天自己是做到了有求必应，可是朱正廷第三天了还是会有明显发热。

不知道是不是因为他没有信息素的特异体质，情热半衰速度比常人慢的多。

他试了试大理石台面，放下朱正廷问他冷不冷。

“不冷。”朱正廷摇摇头，“可是这里饿。”他指指自己的肚子，然后，指尖又滑向了生殖腔的位置。

“那我尊敬的夫人，您是需要先喂饱你上面还是下面呢？”蔡徐坤把他放倒在流理台上。

不用Omega回答，遵从本能就是最好的答案，蔡徐坤用勃起的柱体充实了朱正廷的饥饿感，苏打水味没有再稀释，朱正廷如面团被翻来覆去的揉搓，这种被人完全掌控的感觉，朱正廷觉得新奇又欢喜。

好几次，蔡徐坤已经敲到了生殖腔的大门，但是一直谨记着朱正廷的要求，没有蛮横的打开入口，射在甬道就可以。还有就是撞到生殖口的时候，朱正廷总会拧紧眉毛，潜意识还在倔强着什么。

直到蔡徐坤射完，朱正廷的热度才降下来。汗还没消，Omega的身体把留在身体里的液体吸收的干干净净。

稀粥已经成了半稠的干饭。蔡徐坤撒了些白糖，你一口我一口的喂着朱正廷吃下去，喂着就喂到了身体上。

咬着朱正廷樱红的乳尖，蔡徐坤又来了精神，把他放到了更宽阔的餐桌上，架起朱正廷的腿。朱正廷没有拒绝，让蔡徐坤长驱直入。

看着身下人随着自己的韵律摇晃着，蔡徐坤俯下身去吻朱正廷的唇。

没有信息素的引诱，可蔡徐坤觉得朱正廷比蜜还要甜。

16

放“发情期假”的一周里，蔡徐坤积压了不少公务，一回来就扎进了办公室，朱正廷也没闲着。上次转移廖小公子的计划成功，上级进一步肯定了朱正廷的能力，指示他要更大规模的开展交往，在Omega中宣传帝国的进步思想。

于是在朱正廷拟定的茶会安排上，他把活动设置成两部分，一是戏剧演出，二是演出后的答谢晚宴。戏剧选了一部《赛金花》，答谢晚宴上仍然有军用钢化杯。

娇弱的Omega在战争中遭受最深重的苦难，《赛金花》通过一位绝世名伶Omega的遭遇，折射了悲苦现实，预示了凄痛晚景，应邀来的夫人们莫不垂泪哀挽，感同身受。

当晚的宴会也变成了时局的大讨论，廖家在S星的不抵抗，已经让联邦战线吃紧，同时N星为中心的星球，表示出不合作的太多，联邦军情内外交困，中心城也不能批上醉生梦死的薄纱。夫人们的话题不再仅仅局限于胭脂水粉绫罗绸缎，自然而然的延伸到了家国命运，自我存亡。

戏剧演出在中心城内风靡一时，演出团体深入学校和社区演出，观演人群从上流官太太扩大到了平民百姓，除开隔着屏幕的单向输出，能够观看面对面交流的演出已经成了中心城夜晚最时髦的社交活动。

蔡徐坤加班回家，闻到空气里的味道心情就轻松了许多，苏打水味儿的淡香飘散着，持续且悠长。

朱正廷正伏在桌上看最新的剧本，帝国正在用这种方式向联邦民众灌输统一和平的观念，他正在挑选，看看应该推荐哪一出能在下周的夫人聚会上出演。

“累吗？早点休息吧？”蔡徐坤倒了一杯水，放在朱正廷面前。  
“你先休息吧，我还有一点就看完了。”朱正廷抬起头，这几天和早出晚归的蔡徐坤只打了个照面。

“回来以后我们还没时间坐下来聊聊，现在你有什么不舒服的地方吗？”蔡徐坤没有离开，继续和他说着，“我是指……身体上……”

“没……没有。”朱正廷应着，耳朵尖上却飞起一道红云。

身体在吸收了一大波信息素后，朱正廷对味道有了直接的感触——不是通过嗅觉，他依然闻不到，而是通过别人的眼神——重新回到中心城的夫人们中间，别人看朱正廷的眼神都带着“黄花大闺女头一遭”的味道，不得不让他在面带微笑寒暄的时候心里翻几个白眼。  
现在缓慢的释放气味，终于也让觊觎他的那些Alpha断了念想，仿佛他强壮的Alpha一直在他身边。

“所以……”蔡徐坤点了点桌面，“发情期不是什么坏事，也没有你想象的那么可怕，它只是一个必要的过程，嗯……经历过就好。你看，你依然在忙碌你的工作，还更好的实现了自己的价值。所以我说……”

“所以……”蔡徐坤咳嗽了一下，“如果你有需要，叫我就好……”

朱正廷蓦然抬起头，狡黠的一笑，用足尖点了点蔡徐坤的胯下：“那……如果我说现在呢……”

“呃，那也可以……你等我先去洗个澡，办公室里都是烟味。”这下换成蔡徐坤闹了个大红脸，可才刚充了英雄现在可不能立刻打脸，浑身不自在的站起来操着正步走去浴室。

“好啦，逗你玩的。加班回来就多睡一会儿，留着力气到发情期好生伺候。”朱正廷放了蔡徐坤一马，躲进浴室里的人暗暗松了口气。

朱正廷看完剧本回房，望着天花板想着蔡徐坤方才的那番话。

或许是因为自己从小体质特殊，家人师长都对自己千叮咛万嘱咐，潜意识里就觉得发情期是个洪水猛兽，加上身边Omega大多弱势，于是朱正廷对此分外抗拒。

但被迫……经历过这么一次后，好像也没有什么不同，他依然在为自己的目标而活。

只是那种让人沦陷的疯狂交缠……作为Omega自己想想就会腰软。

对了，还有一个问题，他是怎么进入发情期的？其他人是通过信息素，那他是有什么触发媒介吗？是特定环境，还是重力？还是……？

17  
本着科学精神，慢慢回忆那几日前的细节，试图从重复中找出规律的朱正廷，想着想着就睡了过去。自己还没想明白，第二天一早蔡徐坤就找他来实践了一次。

蔡徐坤打开朱正廷房门时候，床上的人就醒了，但神智还不清明，没料到蔡徐坤走到上面就顺势趴下了，把朱正廷压了个胸口碎大石。

压着人手脚还不老实，顺着被子摸啊摸，摸到了朱正廷的两腿之间，蔡徐坤还没睁开眼，就闭着眼睛摸着用手指去插朱正廷的小穴，还用着黏糊糊的声音叫着“廷廷……廷廷……”

这叫声一下把朱正廷带回了那些炙热且颤抖的时光，封闭的舱室里除了做爱什么也做不了。

就像现在圈住两人的被子。

时间还早，天还没亮。  
即使做过那么多次，朱正廷还是要忍着颤抖的羞耻心打开腿，给蔡徐坤递上润滑剂。  
等到他的Alpha插入后，朱正廷越过蔡徐坤的肩膀靠着摇晃的天花板。

没有信息素，这种事情也是一回生，二回熟，三回四回搞上头。  
爽得让朱正廷捂住脸，允许自己短时间内告别人性回归本能。

“别捂着，脸都憋红了。”蔡徐坤清醒了，扒下朱正廷捂脸的双手，亲吻了嘴唇，再在射精的时候咬住了他的腺体。

冰凉的苏打水味炸开了，如果朱正廷能闻到，就是小气泡欢快的在皮肤上跳舞的酥麻感。他有比嗅觉更无阻隔的感受，那些浊液很快被他的身体吸食干净，恨不得翘起小尾巴说欢迎再来。

蔡徐坤帮朱正廷简单擦了擦留在腹部上的液体，翻身躺在旁边进入贤者时间。  
朱正廷踢开被子又被拉回来，他突然想到了一种可能，捅了捅蔡徐坤。

“给你做完后，我会不会发情啊？”朱正廷认真的回忆起他第一次被内射后的情况，进行合理推导。  
“不会那么快吧，你才刚结束没多久。”蔡徐坤歪着头看他。

曾经有先人说过，没有犁坏的地，只有累死的牛。  
蔡徐坤接收到朱正廷发来“疑似要发情，请求支援”的留言，想穿越回早上的自己，猛给自己抽几巴掌，让自己不要开错房门，开错就开错吧还摸到穴提枪就上。

别的不说，就是太累了。  
Alpha得全程照顾Omega，不能假手他人，予取予求百依百顺，饭没好好吃，觉更是没得睡，还要随叫随到。  
蔡徐坤心疼自己熬出的眼袋和黑眼圈。

于是他回家后，看着自己的Omega也在紧急的安排工作，吐了吐舌头表示“自己也不知道为什么反正就是这样了那么我这两天给你做点好吃的。”

趁朱正廷过渡到发情期这几天还有理智，蔡徐坤交接了一些紧急工作，让单身或者被迫异地的Alpha羡慕得红了眼；朱正廷给几家夫人致电说了自己的意外情况，安排好演出，便埋头给蔡徐坤做饭。  
韭菜炒蛋、牛鞭炖海马、生蚝牡蛎枸杞羹、牛排驴肉，顿顿吃得蔡徐坤红光满面，差点流鼻血。  
真到了日子，蔡徐坤把大门反锁，比朱正廷还兴奋，急吼吼就把人按倒在沙发上一展雄风。

这回蔡徐坤没让他的Omega熬着，抽插戳顶样样舒服，射出的精又多又浓，吃得朱正廷打了隔还有剩，顺顺当当的用三天结束了发情期，

这三天过去后，蔡徐坤刚恢复通讯，就被通知携夫人去军情局喝咖啡。  
朱正廷听着记录里太太们的闲聊，马上就明白了被“喝咖啡”的原因。

“坤，上次我选的演出剧，演到半路被联邦的警察查封了，说剧里面影射时政……现在军情局在追查演出源头。”  
朱正廷知道会有风险，但是没想到来得这么快。

“这次审问，我会把责任都揽在我身上，你就说这几天加班都不知情，然后和我撇清关系，一定不能连累你。你做到少将了，帝国更需要你。”朱正廷连珠炮似的说的，仿佛最后的嘱托。

“现在军情局是请我们去，不是押着我们去，说明情况还没有到最危急的时刻。”蔡徐坤抬起脸，让朱正廷给他打领带。“我先问你，剧团的人是不是需要保护？负责最后演出的王家，是不是需要笼络？”

“剧团是帝国培养的宣传队，明面上都是些老师学生，推说是收钱办事，保下来应该不难。”朱正廷正了正蔡徐坤的领结，有些苦笑：“但是收谁的钱，办谁的事，这就有些难了。他们收的是王家的演出费，演的是我挑的剧本。”

“王家对局势暧昧不明。他家是O强A弱，Alpha是靠着Omega家的提携才走上来的，据我观察两人感情并不好，一直都没有孩子。现在Omega家是想保住如今繁华，Alpha家则想当乱世英雄。所以现在出了演剧这个事，最大的可能是夫人想息事宁人，丈夫想表态出头。”朱正廷在挑一个合适的胸针，蔡徐坤接过，给他戴上。“Alpha主战，从帝国的角度是不太需要的。”

“来你这里拿剧本的人，是王夫人本人还是下人？”蔡徐坤顺着朱正廷的话，继续问到。

“是一个勤务兵。”朱正廷回答。

“那会不会是‘勤务兵把剧本带回来，碰到了王将军，王将军拍板演出，而王夫人专心筹备宴会而同样不知情？’”蔡徐坤示意朱正廷转过身，给他贴隔离贴。

蔡徐坤贴之前深深吸了口气，Omega全身都是自己的味道真是件让Alpha满心幸福的事，尤其是朱正廷刚度过发情期后，浓郁的风味更是让他这个Alpha无比自豪，若不是非常时期，则更想把带着自己标记的Omega让所有别的也更Alpha都知道。

“你是说，挑拨他们夫妻俩的关系？”朱正廷明白了丈夫的用意。  
“你给他们剧本不能说明什么，充其量只是个参考建议，最终决定的是王家。我可以从办公室的风声说起，而你呢，发情期前有些晕乎乎的，本来是想给王家三本的，但是只拿了一本。”蔡徐坤召来飞行器，两人坐进去。

军部一会儿就到了，军情局在大院深处需要步行一段。

“不要提前说那些话。”蔡徐坤抓紧朱正廷的手，挑了挑眉：“快吞回去。你还没给我生出娃来，想跑？”  
“好吧，这次就让我发胖吧。”朱正廷鼓起嘴，“算我食言而肥。”

就像每次蔡家夫妇走到门口那样，卫兵们又看到了他们甜蜜的goodbye kiss。

18

这回是正儿八经的隔离问询，朱正廷上楼的时候听见王家夫妇在楼道的声音，王夫人怒气冲冲，王将军吼了句：“是我做得主！还是我叫人来封的！”

军情局的人显然也听到了，问询的力量临时被击中到了王家二人身上，就连给朱正廷问询的人都突然被换了个新手。

朱正廷面对新手笑笑，三言两语就把新手绕得自己都转不过弯来。

这局还是被蔡徐坤猜对了，王将军主战，但在家里没有地位，愿望一直被老泰山压制。看到这么个剧本，正好演出个监守自盗，越过家族要上头看到王将军想出战的愿望。

没几天，王将军还真的遂了愿，派去了前线。王夫人则因为家父抱恙留在中心城陪护。夫妻分居，王将军去了对抗最胶着的地方，一看就是老丈人家做得手脚，放弃了这个“白眼狼”。

家事不和闹到如此地步，自觉脸上无光的王夫人甚少再参加夫人们的聚会。演剧因为被查封而强行停止，中心城里一下少了许多热闹。

深夜里偶尔还会听到炮弹声。

蔡徐坤每日都将最新统计的联邦战损信息传递出去，看着联邦军的防线每日在收缩，就知道帝国军队又近了一些。

一切都在朝着他们努力的方向变化。

帝国的传单和喊话，已经变成了“全星系统一指日可待”。中心城的紧张气氛出现几丝裂痕，人们遮遮掩掩讨论前途的声音变得越来越大。

终于在P星战败，S星投诚，W星弃守后，三足拱卫局势彻底告破，帝国舰队势如破竹的前进，环绕中心城的内部行星降的降，逃的逃，偶尔有几次负隅顽抗的，都被帝国舰队简单拿下。

风中残烛的中心城满城飘摇，在秋风零星夹在的雨滴里，朱正廷紧了紧领口，抓好风衣，抬头看着军部的大门。

上级非常满意他的工作，已经同意他结束任务，满足他的愿望去姐姐所在的Z星，但是帝国这边单独接他过于显眼，如果时机成熟他可以自行离开事后报备。

从接头的茶馆出来的时候，临近下班时间。他特意绕到军部大门，一方面是上级提醒他如今要加倍小心，不可暴露；一方面是盘算着如何向蔡徐坤道别的。

在这段搭档的时间里，蔡徐坤出色的个人能力，让他在出任务的时候没有任何后顾之忧，从工作上是位无可挑剔的好搭档。工作之外，两个人相处的也十分……和谐。

已经到黎明前夜，夫人们影响力逐渐下降，朱正廷最近收敛了锋芒，蛰伏在家。而蔡徐坤身为武将，是绝对不可以在非战时情况下消失的，朱正廷一时还没有想到用什么办法帮他脱身，而他自己已经可以去他想去的地方。

站在这里的他有些愣怔。巡逻的卫兵已经认识他了，与他点了点头，没有强行驱赶他。

坐在办公室里的蔡徐坤，正在整理统帅的最高指示。房间里的人忙的团团转，命令无非都是“死守”“鏖战”，可从眼底大家都读到了“螳臂当车”和“负隅顽抗”。

当帝国的军舰飞越中心城上空的时候，巨大的阴影遮盖了联邦军队最后一丝幻想。

今晚又是一个不眠夜，蔡徐坤打算先下楼吃饭再继续回来加班。走出信号屏蔽的会议室，卫兵来告诉他夫人在门口会客室，似乎不知道他能否回家，坐了好一会儿了。

与同僚知会了一声，蔡徐坤一路小跑跑去了大门。朱正廷坐在那里等他，身后是苍茫的星空和战舰划过的喷雾轨迹。

在卫兵们故意转过脸的笑容里，蔡徐坤大声说着：“你怎么还出来走动，小心孩子。”

19  
“夫人啊，在家好好养着不要出来走动，想我我会尽量赶回去的。”蔡徐坤大声得旁若无人。  
朱正廷红了脸，面红耳赤的却没有接话。

突然说着异乎寻常、不像蔡徐坤会说的话，似乎是有什么情况。

朱正廷的直觉没有错，蔡徐坤嚷着“来，给爸爸听听小宝宝的心跳”，伏下头枕着朱正廷的肚子，卫兵们便自发走远了。

捏着手指头，蔡徐坤在朱正廷掌心写着：“有叛徒。”瞅着卫兵又转身回来了，蔡徐坤飞快的低语几句：“你想办法去Z星，我告诉你姐姐的新名字。这边我来拖住他们。”

前脚上级说要小心，后脚蔡徐坤就说明了有情况，看来情况恶化的速度非常快。朱正廷看着蔡徐坤点点头，心里飞快的有了主意。

“我就是想看看你，孩子好着呢，没事的，你快回去吃饭，吃饱了快点加班，家里我等你。”朱正廷温柔的说着，一如平日别人眼里的幸福夫妻。

“行，那我先回办公室了。”蔡徐坤整整两人的衣服，冲朱正廷点点脸。

一如既往的goodbye kiss，可是一个kiss比平时要凶猛，要苦涩。

今后你的安危如何？  
是否平安？  
还能……再见吗？

这些关心全堵在喉头说不出口，转身离开以后，朱正廷从眼眶里滑出一滴泪。

他用手背擦了擦泪水，  
现在不是哭的时候，他要想个妥帖的理由理由离开这里，还要有可靠的运输工具安全到达Z星。  
他没有理由浪费蔡徐坤给他争取的时间。

第二天，他就去拜访了孙夫人，说自己怀孕了想要回娘家养胎。因为要穿过交火地带，没有民船敢走，就请孙局长的运输船捎他一段。

朱正廷来到中心城是为了发情期，离开中心城是因为怀孕，没有人觉得意外。他没有味道便低调如beta，他从来没有这么感谢过自己Omega的特质。

也从来没有这么遗憾过，他还是一个人。

直到他辗转多地，终于在Z城找到改了名的姐姐，一头扑到姐姐怀里。  
他就开始不停的流泪，姐姐越安慰他哭的越大声。

只有他自己明白，眼泪为了谁而流。

20

廷：  
展信佳。  
见到这封信的时候，你是否已经平静的坐在姐姐家里，喝着牛奶，吃着你喜欢的草莓棒棒糖？  
以上回答全部都是“是”。

如果不是，我也没法猜测了。原谅我贫瘠的想象力，你安安静静的坐着对我笑，就是我能想到的最幸福的样子。  
嗯，是我的，这是我写给你的信，就让信充满我的脑中景象。  
我记着你说过的话，在事业没有完成之前，儿女情长都不重要，你不是传统的Omega。  
然而我后悔了，若是早知道胜利来得那么快，就该当时强硬一些让你怀上孩子，孩子出生后就能生活在和平快乐的阳光下。

昨天早上，帝国军队进城的脚步声震动了大街小巷，我不知道能不能坚持到战友们发现关押我的秘密大牢，还是很不幸先被外面的联邦军处决。

我把你给我的怀表给了看牢人，他答应帮我把这封信送出去。  
我很舍不得你送给我的东西（应该叫“定情信物”吗？）但是非常时期非常办法，如果再见面，你再送给我一次也可以。哦，应该我再送给你，你一块我一块。  
我们是“一块儿”。

还有那支舞，我们练习过的，可惜还没有正式跳完。还是用那首歌，说不定后面我已经不够young，你还是依然beautiful，在我心里。  
在我梦里。  
我的回答也像歌里说的一样，抱歉我从来没有对你说过。

这是我的私心了。  
当时我没有执着，其实是因为我的懦弱。战争无情，你担心会有孩子，我害怕最终标记。  
最终标记这种本能太可怕了，我不能用本能来束缚你一辈子。即使我确定我可以为最终标记付出一切。

你是那样耀眼的，夺目的太阳。

愿幸福和快乐永远围绕你。

爱你的   
蔡徐坤 3×××.10.12  
22·2

回到Z星后，朱正廷没有马上冲上前线，而是待在姐姐家里。

上级同意他回Z星的要求，只是褒奖他曾做出的成绩，并不代表他可以功臣身退卸掉职责。况且他手里依然掌握着中心城许多家庭中的致命弱点。上级在听到他的报到后，给出的指示是好好休息，他便打算利用这段时间梳理好中心城内的家族关系，提供给他的同事，继续从内部攻破敌人。

这几天他在用文字整理着，中心城里大家族根深叶茂，盘根错节，关系线密密麻麻的缠成一团，像个外太空失重中混乱的蜘蛛网。

他嫌电子屏幕不够大，便买了一张巨大的纸，从这头画到那头，写得时候干脆趴下来。趴得时间长了，起来的时候觉得有些头晕。

大概是因为上午起来没多久就觉得困，喝的是黑咖啡，下回一定要加点糖。  
朱正廷闭了闭眼，喘了口气，从罐子里拿了一颗奶球直接塞嘴里。

“哇，我说怎么消失的那么快，还以为是我那两个臭崽子偷吃的。”姐夫从厨房中岛边经过，打趣到。

“哎，还挺好吃的……姐夫你要不要尝尝？”朱正廷发出邀请。  
“不了不了，上次我从二娃嘴里抠出来一个，尝了尝，甜的齁了。”姐夫摆了摆手谢绝，开始冲奶粉。

两个娃儿正从背地里向一阵风似的冲过来，大娃五岁了，风风火火的是这阵风的凤眼；二娃才两岁不到，提提踏踏的跟着是个台风尾。

两个娃儿如炮弹瞄准了他们的舅舅，大娃挂在朱正廷右手臂上，二娃抱住了大腿。

“要抱抱……舅舅抱……”  
“要吃饼干，舅舅烤的饼干。”

“舅舅舅舅”的环绕立体声让朱正廷不知道手放哪里好，只好把两人先抱起来。姐夫把冲好的奶粉塞进二娃嘴里，音量减半；大娃指挥着舅舅打开了饼干盒，塞上了好吃的，音量终于回归正常。

“正廷，这两个娃太闹了，影响你周末加班。”姐夫看着朱正廷又要去冲咖啡，有些抱歉。

“没事，家里有娃挺好的，热热闹闹。我也不能老是工作，照顾孩子还是挺有趣的。”  
看着两个孩子吃着开开心心，朱正廷摸了摸两个外甥的小脑袋。

姐姐晚上回来，姐夫把白天的事情给妻子说了，妻子卻埋怨他不懂事：“你这不是戳我弟心窝吗？他更想听娃儿叫他爸爸。”

姐夫对内弟的故事所知不多，听妻子娓娓道来后不胜唏嘘，第二天他们还在厨房遇见的时候，姐夫就不再提孩子的事，只是让大娃二娃和他多玩一玩。

大娃在房间里转悠着滑板车，二娃在旁边摆弄着尖叫鸡，一时嘈嘈切切错杂弹，朱正廷竟然在这些嘈杂的环境感到睡意朦胧。姐夫洗完奶瓶走过来，看着内弟竟然在沙发上睡着了，便给他盖了毯子，催着两个孩子上楼去玩。

晚上吃饭，朱正廷说着酸甜炸鱼有腥味，下不了筷子，又舍不得那滋味，打了个哈欠，舀了几勺汤汁来拌饭。

姐姐忙着照顾两个孩子吃饭，两个孩子把饭桌吃得鸡飞狗跳，姐夫默默的看在眼里。

“正廷是不是怀孕了？”  
姐夫抚摸着姐姐的头发，低声问到。

“他刚回来的时候，身上就带着浓浓的苏打水味。我以为是会……逐渐散去。可现在，回来一个多月了，还有一丝气味挂在他身上。”姐姐侧过脸，伏在姐夫肩上。

“我听说过你弟弟嗜甜，但是如今他可以把奶球整个吞下去还觉得甜度刚好；炸鱼早就没了味道还硬说鱼块带腥；两个孩子吵的头疼，他还能想睡觉……”姐夫默默数着今天观察到的异样。

姐姐想了想：“明天是两个孩子去医院体检的日子，我找个借口不去，你和我弟带孩子去，顺便让他也查一查。”

谁知道第二天姐夫带着两个孩子去医院，朱正廷去了，姐姐也去。

一大早朱正廷抱着马桶吐了个天翻地覆。  
姐夫果断给他查了一次验孕棒。  
毫无疑问两道杠。

于是现在他们是来看孩子发育情况，若是良好就要摇身一变成了准爸爸。

可是接过护士的一堆表格，朱正廷拿着笔的手顿住了。

开头就是要填Alpha的姓名。

23·2  
姐姐见状，把弟弟带到个无人的病房。

“正正，现在你虽然有孩子了，可是现在局势很不稳定，蔡……蔡徐坤的名字以及他这个人，一直没有再出现过。孩子如果对你来说是个负担，或者还没想好，缓一缓我们再来，不要我们也理解你。”

“姐姐，你让我再想想吧。”朱正廷捏紧了手上的一沓纸张，面上几张是产O建档的信息表，下面抽了八筒血以后的检查结果，最后是小生命的第一张照片  
——小小的，圆圆的，颤动着，一颗正在发育长大的细胞。

这明明只是一个小细胞，朱正廷却仿佛看到了今后孩子会有蔡徐坤的眉毛，蔡徐坤的嘴唇，甚至那颗痣都毫无偏差的印在左脸颊上。

和医生说了暂时不建卡，像他这样非常时期分别的夫妻，医生见怪不怪，嘱咐了两句，说孩子非常健康，没有什么不得已的情况，不要放弃这个小生命。

在回去的路上，大娃二娃根据爸爸的要求，小心翼翼的，一左一右的趴在朱正廷的手边，大娃抬起头问：“舅舅，我们要有弟弟了？”  
二娃还不太会说话，指着朱正廷的肚子说：“滴滴～”

回到家，朱正廷看着姐夫在做饭的背影，走上去帮他洗菜。

“不用你忙，一会儿就好。”姐夫关了凉水，让朱正廷去一边儿坐着。

朱正廷扭头看了看姐姐被两个娃儿闹得左手抱一个右手抱一个，还是缩回了脑袋。他股了股腮帮子，似乎是终于下定了决心，问到：“姐夫，我是不是，一直有味道？”

“有的啊，刚回来的时候浓得像长岛冰茶，我还以为你刚结束了发情期。”姐夫冲朱正廷一咧嘴，朱正廷脸立刻红了，这是他第一次听见别人这么形容自己。

“所以，难道不是吗？算算时间，这个孩子就是你回来之前怀上的呀。”姐夫看着脸红的内弟，有点不可思议。

“因为……因为我闻不到，我就没想过会怀上孩子。”朱正廷蠕动着嘴唇。  
姐夫理解般的拍拍他的肩膀：“没关系，第一次都没有经验，我怀上大娃的时候也不知道，还一个劲儿的吃冰淇淋。”

“刚回来你味道还挺重的，慢慢的，味道变淡了……其实这位很正常，没有Alpha抚慰的Omega信息素会逐渐消失；但是你有没有想过，怀孕如果一直没有Alpha——还必须是同一个Alpha——给你信息素，你会熬不下去的。”姐夫还是有些担心，他和妻子商量着，朱正廷条件那么优秀，不愁找不到一个好Alpha，他们想试着劝弟弟放弃这个孩子，再去做一个腺体置换，就完全不会被生理条件束缚。

朱正廷帮姐夫把碗放进洗碗机里，好一会儿没有接话。

躺在床上，他模模糊糊的回想着来到Z星的日子。

好快，一晃就快两个月了。  
好久，他已经四十多天不知道蔡徐坤的消息了。

可是之前发生了什么？在那些被情绪烧毁理智的时间里，不知晨昏，他还明明记得自己还咬着嘴唇死死的守着生殖腔。

除了……除了在上船前夜。  
可那明明……明明就是梦啊。

朱正廷的手掌贴在自己的小腹上，思绪回到那晚，好像掌心突然热了起来。

孙夫人同意他可以坐能源船走，不过时间不定，他做好准备一有机会就出发。

于是朱正廷在港口的房间里焦躁的等待，换上了员工的服装，来回踱步。

睡不着，实在是睡不着。  
朱正廷自认自己见识过不少大场面，但是如此性命攸关的时刻确确实实还是头一回。  
他强迫自己闭上眼，强迫自己脑子里来来回回的背《情报学概论》的基本框架。脑海中竟然昏昏沉沉，很快睡过去。

“喂！快起来装船，货到了！”门被砰砰的砸响，朱正廷眯着眼定了定神，想起自己的员工身份，这句话大概是通知自己出去的意思。

身子异常的酸胀，朱正廷扶着床沿站起来，走两步还伸了伸腰，才稳住身形。

他深呼吸了几下，很快打开房门跟上了他的“同事”。

接着有人暗中指引他到了角落的房间，叮嘱他不要露面，孙夫人会安排人给他送餐，下船时同样随着卸货的人混出去。

终于到了安全的地方，朱正廷坐在狭小的床铺上，难得的放纵自己发了个呆。

飞船启动，出发时有轻微的颠感。  
这摇晃的感觉，好像十分熟悉，刚刚经历。

在港口睡着的时候，他潜意识里觉得自己做过了什么事，但是并不确定，甚至有一丝羞愧，自己是否是思念成疾，情欲过剩。

现在想起，那时候虽然东躲西藏，精神戒备，但在港口一夜后，他身体分外轻盈，浑身舒适，仿佛所有缺口即刻填满，梦里的安宁与舒适延续到了醒来，只是，这种恍惚的记忆很快被寻找蔡徐坤的焦虑掩盖了，然后在此刻知道自己怀孕后，又被想起。

怀孕后的自己没有任何排异痛苦，毫无疑问孩子就是蔡徐坤的。  
算算时间，距离现在堪堪一月有余。  
蔡徐坤啊蔡徐坤，此刻你又在哪里？

24·2  
朱正廷这几天抓紧时间把手头的工作整理了下，把重大紧急的工作交了出去，上级体恤他辛苦，安胎期间同意他在家完成一些资料整理类的任务。

接着朱正廷一个人去医院建卡产检，去听孕产期讲座，去逛婴幼儿超市。  
姐夫问要不要帮忙，他也只是谢谢。

肚子一天一天变大，胎儿开始在肚子里面翻滚玩耍，弄得朱正廷隐隐作痛。他安抚过腹中的小宝贝，姐姐的信息素只能稍微缓解，接下来胎儿甚至还拳打脚踢。  
慢慢的感觉自己有些力不从心了，开口请姐夫带他去医院看看。

医生直接拿着他的化验单子“啧”了一声：“Alpha去哪里去了？血液中信息素含量太低了，不及时补充信息素，孩子会一直闹腾，母体也会很难受。”

朱正廷低下头不说话，姐夫想着怎么说，医生见得也不少，直接开了话头：“战争过后Alpha找不到了？”

后面朱正廷吸氧休息，听见医生和姐夫断断续续的谈话声传出来。

“家属怎么也该劝劝他，没有Alpha不仅仅是孕期的问题，孩子出生以后呢？虽然现在战后鼓励生育，但这样没有保障的生育还是不主张的。看这月份还没过半，如果想拿掉还是来得及……”

朱正廷吸着氧，肚子里的孩子消停了下来，舒服了许多。

然后朱正廷下意识地抱着肚子保护自己。

心如刀割。

——————

回到家了以后，姐姐已经接了两个小家伙从幼儿园回来，正在准备晚饭。

姐夫自然而然的穿上了围裙接替夫人，姐姐便坐到沙发上和弟弟说说话。

“这次检查的结果怎么样？”  
“总体不错，就是娃儿有点闹腾。”  
“医生说的，你姐夫已经告诉我了。”姐姐叹了口气，“正廷，你还是坚持要这个孩子吗？”

“要的。现在孩子他爹还不知道在哪里，我刚才已经想好了，如何保障孩子的生活，以后怎么和他成长，给他教育……”朱正廷认真的掰着手指头：“我这几年的工资足够用的，还有很多奖金和优惠条件，我相信我能生的好他，也能养的好他。”

“可你那样……会过得很辛苦。比起还没出世的孩子，姐姐更心疼的是弟弟。”姐姐摸了摸弟弟的脑袋。

“姐姐疼我，就让我自私一次。有这个孩子，也许是我好好活着的期望。”朱正廷说着说着捂住了脸。

在姐姐面前，弟弟终于释放了情绪。  
从医生那里得到的不安和痛苦，朱正廷以为回到家就不会疼了，没想到已经变得无法触碰，一旦提起就无法控制。

孩子感受到母体的难受，也在肚子里感同身受，打着滚的闹，朱正廷哽咽了一声捂住肚子，姐姐急忙让他靠在自己肩上，缓缓的释放信息素。

稍微缓过来一点儿，姐姐擦了擦弟弟汗湿的脸。  
“你是我的亲弟弟，你要做的事，姐姐一定会想办法帮你。”

姐姐从冰箱里取出了一个小盒子，是医院运送疫苗的箱子。箱子固定在可控温度，姐姐打开盖子，里面有六个褐色瓶子，每个瓶子里有凝固的油状物。

“正廷，这是最新的试验品，还在临床试验阶段。姐姐好不容易托人从实验室要来的。”姐姐拿出一支瓶子，里面的液体慢慢变得全透明。

“你知道，所有的军人在入伍体检的时候都抽取了信息素，用于鉴别身份信息。”姐姐把瓶子递给朱正廷：“这是蔡徐坤的，信息素液化复制品。”

朱正廷拿着小小的瓶子，下意识的握紧了双手。

“因为这是试验品，不知道是否复制完全成功，不知道剂量需要多少，也不知道效果如何。”姐姐看着弟弟：“正廷，姐姐当时只想着让你不要怀孕那么难受，托人找来了这些液体。可是后果太不清晰，如果复制不成功，可能你的身体不接受产生排斥效应，或者只是像白水一样毫无作用，你愿意试一试吗？”

“会对孩子有坏处吗？”  
“这个研究所的人给我看了报告，它对胎儿没有影响，它主要作用是改善母体环境。”

朱正廷把瓶子放回了箱子。

“只要对孩子没坏处，我当然要试试。你先把试剂收好，吃完饭我就用。”朱正廷笑了笑：“要是液化后能闻到他的味道就好了，我……非常……非常想他。”

输入信息素的方式非常遵循本能。  
准备一个栓塞，装入油状固体的信息素，再从肠壁进行直接吸收。

朱正廷对着镜子认真的看自己的身体。  
曾经的八块腹肌消失成了一团软肉，他伸手去触碰左腹部，似乎那里是孩子的小手。

因为孩子闹腾，朱正廷的脸色有些憔悴，吃不好睡不着。  
如果蔡徐坤突然见到他这个样子，可能也不敢认。

刚才姐夫和自己研究了一下使用方法，过于直接了……用手把栓塞自己塞进去。

这个事情别人不好帮忙，朱正廷决定自己来。  
孩子又有些闹，真是个精力十足的皮孩子，催促着爸爸给他父亲的信息素。

他在床上铺好了毛巾，防止油脂到处沾染。  
可是一打开瓶盖他就软了身子，瓶子倒在毛巾上，油脂缓缓流出，气味瞬时充满了房间。

他第一次，真真切切的闻到了蔡徐坤的味道。  
清澈的，流动的，还在咕咚咕咚冒着小气泡的味道。  
可以做所有调酒的基酒，又能独自带来一方刺激。  
就像蔡徐坤，包容了他的一切，仍有鲜明的个性。

他蜷着身子，感受着信息素的抚摸包裹。  
孩子很快就不闹了，在肚子里舒服的吹泡泡玩。  
看来现在医学进步飞速，已经可以完全复制信息素。

平静下来后，他想起了许多，想起了他们在中心城的日子。

那个时候朱正廷其实还是很介意自己没有信息素味道的，偶尔蔡徐坤从应酬中回来晚了，他还是会问他，有没有Omega扑过来。

“有啊，我魅力有那么差劲吗？”蔡徐坤带着一点点醉意，故意说着话刺激朱正廷，手却把人拉进怀里，从衣服下摆伸进去抚摸他的细腰。

“哈，那你还敢碰我，你明明知道我闻不到信息素，分不出来的人是谁？”朱正廷按住蔡徐坤的手，有些生气，蔡徐坤却歪着脑袋靠在他肩膀上亲了亲他的耳朵，声音还有些委屈。

“我哪里有碰，他们一过来我就拒绝了，我说了我是有家室的人。”说着说着他还有些得意，摇头晃脑的：“我拒绝他们可不是因为信息素，是发自我内心的拒绝。”

“是不是……你别花言巧语来骗我……”朱正廷有些分不清是真话还是醉话，脸却真正的红了。

“就是呢，我夫人，还没给我生孩子——”蔡徐坤瞅准了朱正廷的羞涩，亲了亲他的嘴。

后来这话不知道怎么传了出去，那年过新年，每个人送的礼物，不管是送蔡徐坤还是送朱正廷还是送他们俩的，都写着“祝 早生贵子”。

那是他们共度的第一个新年，窗花和饺子，辣椒和春联。

现在，孩子有了，预产期也恰好是新年。

朱正廷从最初的眩晕中缓过劲来，把油膏塞进栓塞里，再对准自己的后穴缓缓塞进去。

充裕的感觉让他舒服的“嘤”了一声。  
哪怕只是复制品，都让朱正廷进入了这几个月来最舒适的睡眠。

爆竹声响起时，蔡徐坤会回来吗？

25.2

朱正廷下意识的抚摸着沉甸甸的肚子，在人工制造的苏打水的气味里沉沉睡着。

气味复制品的出现，让朱正廷的生活变得舒适了许多。

试验品源源不断的供应，让他很平稳的度过了最艰难的头三个月。

工作也恢复了，每天有半天去办公室打卡，还有半天在家休息。  
姐夫早早就开始帮他收拾待产的东西，他中午一觉醒来的时候，一张长长的准备清单里已经勾画了不少。

“麻烦姐夫了。”朱正廷走下楼。  
“一家人还说这话。”姐夫扬了扬手中的清单，“我这里列了些用得上的东西，你看看还要买什么？这个点儿我得去接孩子们了。”

“姐夫有经验，东西已经很齐全了。”朱正廷接过单子，仔细看了看。  
“行，你看着还想买什么就告诉我，不急明天再去补充。”

“没啥特别急的，我自己去走走吧。医生说了，现在要多走动，才好顺产。”朱正廷笑了笑。

第二天，朱正廷和家里人打了声招呼，独自前往购物中心去逛逛。

因为怀孕，自己已经好久没有剪头发了，原来的短发现在长至肩膀，加上他怕晒戴了个帽子，面部线条柔和了许多，和他身份系统里的证件照判若两人。难怪特殊停车位的管理员多看了他两眼。

正好看中了一件新款风衣，他买下来套在衣服外，大摇大摆的走在路上。  
镜子里一看，活像一条裙子。  
以至于他在排队买泡芙的时候，服务生递给他的时候说“夫人您慢走。”

最近朱正廷的脸色好看了许多，没有缺乏信息素时的枯黄衰败，反而脸色红润肤质细腻，若不是挺着个大肚子，就是初尝滋味的少妇面色。

不过现在他仍别有一番“孕”味。  
路上吸引了不少人的目光，又在Alpha的味道下自惭形秽，此时他在钟表店里随意逛逛，觉察到后面有一道目光分外放肆。

朱正廷借用店面的镜子看了看，明明视线如芒在背，可就是捉不到人影。柜员开始向他介绍名表的复刻版，他拿起来仔仔细细的端详。

吸引他走进来的就是这个款式，是他当年送给蔡徐坤的那种。  
当时的这块经典怀表是限量发行的，朱正廷买的时候已经是最后几块。经过几年战争岁月，能留下来的完好品已经有价无市，厂商顺势推出的复刻版，虽说身价不如初代，但在朱正廷这里，则是圆了过去的念想。

蔡徐坤用那块表换了一封留下的信。  
朱正廷仓促离开了中心城，只能试图用一块复制品沉淀一段回忆。

”好的，我要这块，帮我包起来。”朱正廷示意柜员要付款。  
柜员歉意的摇了摇头，“不好意思，这块是店里面的展示品，您需要的话我们可以帮您预订，然后送达您府上。”

“这么麻烦啊，要多久呢？”朱正廷有些无奈的撅起了嘴，这给一心拿下怀表的人一下泼了冷水。  
“您今天付款，两个月内就可以收到。”  
“这么久啊……”两个月，就当送给孩子的礼物吧。  
“实在不好意思，这块表虽然是复刻但仍然是限量版，厂家会为您安排编号证书等等尊贵的身份标志。”柜员拼命解释。

“好吧，好吧，尽快吧。”朱正廷嘟囔着，心里有那么一丝丝的遗憾，可是突然心中一凛。

那道目光又出现了，此时毫不避讳的距离他越来越近，停在了他的身边。

朱正廷还来不及转头看看是谁，一道娇俏的女生响了起来：  
“坤学长，你来看看这块怀表喜不喜欢？”

26.2

一个高挑的女孩儿缠着一个男人的手臂走了过来，指着广告上朱正廷要买的同款怀表。

这两人还未走进，看着目标就要直奔这个柜台，不管是出于礼貌或者已经买完东西，朱正廷都该稍微让开下——他的大肚子占了两个人的空间，可是朱正廷现在就仗着自己的身孕，坐在位置上一动不动了。  
柜员也不好意思催他，便引着两个人坐到另一侧的品鉴席上。

坤学长？坤学长！  
女孩儿一声声叠声叫着，黏在朱正廷身上的目光还没来得及挪开，朱正廷便饶有兴趣地支着下巴，接住了这道目光。

他日思夜想，遍寻不得的那双眼睛看着别人，臂弯挽着别人，泪痣侧向别人，手掌握着别人的手心。  
可是目光却拐了个弯，轮到了自己。

他怎么可能不是蔡徐坤？  
朱正廷浅浅的笑着，他太有把握从蔡徐坤的行为里看出他在应付，因为他的身体虽然侧向了那个女孩，可是自由的那些肢体还在稍稍往后撤，一副随时准备逃走的样子——这么多年的高级特工生涯，让他鉴别真心假意已经成为本能，大概蔡徐坤又在执行什么重大任务，连他们娘俩都顾不上。

是的，肚子里的小家伙肯定是感受到了父亲的接近，开心的在子宫里吐泡泡，看来人工试剂一时半会儿不需要再补充了。  
这些纯生理的证明，让朱正廷对自己的判断又自信了几分。

女孩儿想看的款式很多，蔡徐坤耐着性子在陪着她挑选，时不时的还发表几句意见。   
朱正廷则暗笑这个女孩儿把蔡徐坤拖出来真是痛苦，以往他逛街从来不要求蔡徐坤陪他。

柜员和女孩儿聊的热火朝天，蔡徐坤坐在那里有些无所事事，朱正廷歪着头看在眼里，轻轻的抬起腿，伸出足尖去，踩在了蔡徐坤的脚背上。

今天孕妇为了方便逛街，特意穿了一双类似芭蕾舞鞋的平底鞋，天不冷，他只穿了一双轻薄的棉袜，这时候穿脱方便，足尖一点，就钻进了蔡徐坤的裤腿里。

这蛇一样的滑行让蔡徐坤差点从板凳上跳起来，他慌慌张张的挪开腿，低声呵到：“这位夫人，请您自重。”

朱正廷言笑晏晏，张着嘴用口型说到：“你、还、装？”

蔡徐坤抬头看着女孩儿已经随柜员去看另一边的女表了，完全顾不上她，急忙说到：“夫人，你我素不相识，请不要开这种玩笑。”

“蔡徐坤，现在没人，店里这个角度也没有监控，你不会暴露的。”朱正廷忍不住提醒他。

“夫人，您怎么知道我的名字？”蔡徐坤往边上更挪了一点，疑惑的神色让朱正廷都不由得怀疑起来，足尖撂在半空中，不知所措。

这个蔡徐坤，胆小还带有点神经质，朱正廷更加认真的打量他，若不是一模一样的容貌体态，以及肚子里这个绝不会出错的识别器，朱正廷都会觉得这是哪里来的双胞胎弟弟。

对面的人小口小口的喝着柜员端上来的茶，低眉顺眼的样子哪有从前半分的昂扬自信。朱正廷还没找到打探的突破口，也就收敛了手段，规规矩矩的休息着，同时给自己和胎儿补补。  
管他是谁，这天然信息素总比人工合成的复制品要好。  
朱正廷眯着眼想。

没过多久，女孩儿挑到了心仪的款式，走过来坐下，自然而然的把头靠在男人肩膀上，还边是抱怨边是撒娇的说：“给你挑了块表作为婚礼配饰，厂家居然说要预订半年。我不管，我一定要在接亲的时候看到我的蔡先生戴上。”  
“哼，我就不信他们不把我爸放在眼里，还想在这里卖货，总要给我爸一点面子。”  
女孩儿说完，拈了个樱桃要蔡徐坤喂给她吃。

对面的朱正廷酸的牙疼。  
一是从女孩儿的只言片语里，就大概猜出了她的真实身份，大概是本地某位高官的女儿，原来死活查不到的蔡徐坤如今转身就攀了高枝；朱正廷刚才自己查了查信息，没想到是商业部长家的千金，只能说照片与本人差距太大，识人无数的朱正廷也没分辨出有无滤镜是同一个人。  
二是从蔡徐坤的行为里，还真的接过樱桃，捏着细梗往女孩儿嘴里塞——当年战时条件艰苦，哪有这么精贵的小果，让蔡徐坤削个苹果朱正廷还得色诱，非得脱了衣服他才腾出手来拿刀。  
气不过的朱正廷，又伸出了脚，对着蔡徐坤胯下一踩一揉，笑看蔡徐坤涨红的脸，自己当无事发生过，和柜员打声招呼走人。

这个卑弱的人，到底是谁呢？  
踏出店门的那一刻，方才还有些气愤的朱正廷，心意难平。

27.2

回到家，朱正廷立刻进书房联系了上级，询问蔡徐坤的有关事宜。  
“蔡徐坤的消息我们也是刚刚才核实到，下落不明的少将突然就要成了部长的东床快婿。”  
“从他们婚前体检的信息分析，蔡徐坤失去了一段时间的记忆，对信息素的感应大幅度下降，但是对他的婚姻没有影响，女方是个Beta，日常生活不会有影响。”  
“他刚来提交了复职申请，根据他的情况，目前是无法进入重要岗位工作了，很有可能还是把你们都暂时放进辅助部门。”  
“正廷，因为他和你没有正式的合法手续，所以……蔡徐坤对你没有法律上的义务和约束。”

朱正廷回复了两个字“收到”，前面的内容进行了即时销毁。

他撑在桌面上深深地吸了一口气，不知道该如何把记忆里的温暖可靠的蔡徐坤，经过丧失记忆、信息素低感应进行重组后，变成刚才那副完全陌生的模样。  
他是为什么失忆的？病理变化还是心理选择性遗忘？  
他在消失的日子里是怎么过的？现在他要结婚了，即使不是自己，他究竟过得好不好？

思虑一重，腹中的胎儿仿佛也感同身受，又肚子里活跃了起来。朱正廷打起精神回到卧室用了信息素复制品，可小家伙似乎刚吃完了真的就不想要仿的，朱正廷连用了两支才安抚住小朋友。

这大概是重遇蔡徐坤后最不好的变化。  
躺在床上的朱正廷，湿透了一背的汗。  
但愿这最后几个月能顺利度过，生产完后自己对信息素就不会有这么大的需求量了。

有些人或事，在你拼命找寻的时候无影无踪，在你不在意时就偏偏在眼前此起彼伏。

蔡徐坤就是这样。  
朱正廷去交一份战时密件的密码翻译表，某处同行提出了不同意见，他回办公室再斟酌下，发现桌子对面增加了一位新同事。

还是老朋友。  
蔡徐坤。

“嗨你好。”朱正廷面上很礼貌的打了个招呼，心里则是咯噔一下，不知道是因为蔡徐坤想起了什么，还是坐在这里当个闲职。总之现在放在自己身边，目前不会是个紧要人物。

“你，你好，夫人。”蔡徐坤先是回礼，接着像是想起了昨天那一幕，有些尴尬的望别处看。

“你该叫我，蔡夫人。”朱正廷调整好自己的大肚子，坐在座位上。  
“哦，不好意思，还没得知您府上贵姓。”蔡徐坤喏喏，换来朱正廷白了一眼，幸好两人才“初识”，朱正廷没有继续回他的话，另起一头。

“听说你失忆了？”这里是情报部门，能知道什么内容都不会惊奇，蔡徐坤似乎还变得单纯了些，没觉得朱正廷说的有什么侵犯隐私。

“嗯……有段日子我不记得了，入伍到从部长家醒来的记忆是空白的。”蔡徐坤自嘲般点了点自己的脑壳，“不过挺好，一下就成了少将，还有了未婚妻。感觉没花什么力气，就走向了人生巅峰……”

听到这里，朱正廷暗暗捏紧了拳头。  
蔡徐坤，你不是没花力气，你在敌方刀山火海的走过来，你在隐蔽战线上战功赫赫，你忘了，你连陪着你走过来的我都忘了。

“……我真的很多都不记得了，可是领导还把我召回来，让我回忆一些具体的事件细节，方便他们出记录文献。我都说我不记得了，领导还说没关系，给你个地方慢慢想。让我看战时报纸，我丝毫没有亲身参与的实感，像是看别人的故事。”

蔡徐坤拿着一张报纸，漫不经心地左右转动着，朱正廷一瞥，就看见了自己第一次以蔡夫人身份出席慈善晚宴的新闻。

“这不，我就来报道了。没想到和蔡夫人在一起共事，幸会幸会。”蔡徐坤大概还没能和人好好吐吐苦水，一不小心就和自己的新同事多讲了几句，顺势伸出了手。

那个时候，蔡徐坤还并不同意自己多了一位夫人。  
现在，蔡徐坤不知道自己对面站着的就是自己曾经的夫人。

他们甚至还有一个孩子。

朱正廷一时不知如何是好，就用力握了握手，两人就坐在宽大的办公室里了。

一个上午，蔡徐坤在努力的翻阅报纸，朱正廷修订密码本。  
蔡徐坤对信息素的感应能力降低了，对朱正廷这个没有信息素的人来说毫无影响，可是这点损伤毫不影响蔡徐坤散发信息素的能力，朱正廷腹中的胎儿舒舒服服的睡着，一点没有闹，这让朱正廷工作效率倍增。

先把他当安慰剂用吧。  
朱正廷工作间隙，泡了一杯红茶，顺便给他的新同事送去。

28.2

在朱正廷每天不多的上班时间里，五天里大概有两天会看到蔡徐坤在的一大堆纸张中发愣，还有三天在不停的资料架中走来走去，满脸疑惑。

经过一段时间的相处，蔡徐坤变得开朗了许多，念念叨叨的话不少，朱正廷了解到蔡徐坤最近的第一个记忆就是从部长家的客房里醒来，听人说是部长女儿救了自己，娶部长女儿多半是出于报恩。  
“嗯，和恩人过一辈子吗？“朱正廷问。  
“哎，我也不知道，但是这样好像也没有什么坏处。总比下了班一个人待在单位宿舍里强。“蔡徐坤也很直接，让朱正廷恍惚是回到了在中心城里，两个人在同一屋檐下的日子。

“不停的在各种事件上看到自己的姓名，但是当事人没有任何记忆是一种什么样的体验？”

朱正廷从电脑前抬起头，他正在根据上一场战争的思考，写一篇关于战争结束后如何调整情报人员归属感的报告。蔡徐坤的声音像是十万个为什么。

“要我和你讲讲吗？”朱正廷接过蔡徐坤手上的复印件，写的就是林氏城堡爆炸案中的客人名单（见番外 中心城购物指南）。

“你也参加了这件事？”蔡徐坤忘的了干净。  
“嗯，还有很多。”后期与你有关的，都有我。朱正廷心里补充到。

朱正廷看了看名单，在“蔡氏夫妇”这里划了道线：“这里的'蔡’就是你。”

“我？”蔡徐坤有些不敢相信，“我不是只有一个人吗？还有夫人？组织上要求假扮的？”

“是……”朱正廷避重就轻的回答。

“还有这里、这里……蔡徐坤将军，说的也是你。”朱正廷指着几份工作小组名单，告诉蔡徐坤。工作安排上当然是写着他本人，不会带家属，蔡徐坤就没有什么疑虑。

知道“蔡氏夫妇”指的就是自己后，蔡徐坤很快就举一反三，从资料夹上的其他名册找到了过去自己的存在。失忆并不影响他的聪慧，他很快把资料按照时间排序好，发现自己突然从单独个体，变成了有妇之夫。

“啧，不知道我原来写不写日记，突然天上掉下来一个夫人，心里怎么想的？”蔡徐坤自己絮絮叨叨，一会儿就又推翻了自己，“当然是不写的，情报人员写日记是最危险的。”

这边蔡徐坤发现了新大陆，那边朱正廷接了个通知后有些皱眉。  
上级要他去见一个从前事件的当事人，要求他下午在办公室待命，不能离开。

饮食什么都好办，但是他没有带信息素瓶在身上。现在孩子月份的大了，对父亲信息素的需求也在增多，平均六个小时就要补充一次。

但是朱正廷还有些乐观的想，亲爹就在身边，让他帮帮忙就行。

没想到这个忙帮的那么狼狈。  
娃儿闹起来自己都遭不住。  
朱正廷虚弱的趴在座位上，脸上全是冷汗。

蔡徐坤还是个很温柔的人。  
他帮朱正廷倒了热水，递了纸巾给他擦汗，可是朱正廷难受起来，还是顾不得矜持，拉着蔡徐坤的手说：“帮帮我。”

“你，你要什么我去帮你拿。”信息素感应低下的蔡徐坤，不知道也不熟悉这是孕妇缺乏Alpha信息素的表现，在他看来是孕妇的虚弱。

“不用你拿什么，你过来，过来抱抱我就好。”朱正廷的脸红的要滴血，尽管他肚子里就是蔡徐坤的孩子，可眼下他是别人的未婚夫，他和他没有法律上的夫妻关系，于情于理蔡徐坤都可以拒绝，再打电话找个合格的Alpha义工。

可是朱正廷就在赌一把，赌蔡徐坤的温柔和血缘的吸引。

他紧紧的贴着蔡徐坤的身体，用诱哄的口吻说：“不要叫义工，等到义工能进到我们这种保密单位，我就得渴死了。你就是Alpha，你可以帮帮我……你也不用做太多，抱抱我就好。这里只有我们两个人，没有监控，你不说我不说，不会有人知道。你也不要担心未婚妻那边没法交代，你是在做好事，救人一命胜造七级浮屠，不，两命，十四级。”

良久，蔡徐坤的手环了上来，四周包裹的信息素让孩子安分了下来，朱正廷冷汗停了，舒服的在蔡徐坤胸前蹭了蹭脸，像只晒着暖阳的猫咪。

朱正廷闭着眼恢复，蔡徐坤有一下没一下一地轻拍着怀里人的背。

顺利的吸收了信息素，朱正廷还依偎在他怀里，面色逐渐没有了一开始的苍白，慢慢的浮出了水色。

蔡徐坤是失忆了，不是失了智。  
他几乎可以肯定到，朱正廷身上是什么味道。

29.2

好事不知为何成了情事。  
原先是蔡徐坤用信息素帮助朱正廷安胎。现在是朱正廷用身体满足蔡徐坤，顺便安胎。

一个小小的拥抱，第一次是意外，第二次是巧合。  
第三次朱正廷就差在脸上明晃晃的写着：“我是故意的。“

但是事不过三。  
以及自己种的因，就要自己把果吞下。

搂着贴着，启动了蔡徐坤的易感期。本来朱正廷只是靠在蔡徐坤身上小憩，蔡徐坤突然浑身就像着了火，随手把桌上的资料挥到地上，一把就把朱正廷举上了桌面。

没来得及对朱正廷说什么，恰好朱正廷今天穿的系带裤方便了他，随手一解，就往里面摸去，两三下就摸出了汁液。

“蔡徐坤……你醒醒，你知道你在干什么吗？”朱正廷问着他，却没有按住他越进越深的手指。

“我……我不知道，就突然特别想要你。”蔡徐坤的表情突然变得有些愣怔，和他们第一次见到的时候有些相似。

“那你知道我是谁吗？”  
“你是……朱……“正式名字卡在蔡徐坤的嘴里吐不出来，在他的记忆深处，他记得的，记得的只是“蔡夫人……”

亲耳听见蔡徐坤，在此时懵懵懂懂地唤出“蔡夫人”，朱正廷的心一下就酸了。短短一瞬，他想过蔡徐坤会给的回答，“比如没什么就相互解决一下“或者“我想试试和孕妇做是什么感觉“，他甚至想过他那个beta的未婚妻无法满足他，或者珍惜羽毛什么的原因，让蔡徐坤的易感期无处释放，不得不找他这个目前无法标记、成结也不会怀胎、最安全的Omega。

“蔡夫人……蔡夫人……夫人……”蔡徐坤还是这么一声一声的唤着他，声音越来越慢，越软，像个小动物在撒娇。

“嗯，嗯……我在。”朱正廷应着他，抚摸他的前额，蔡徐坤高兴的抬起头来，吻上了唇。

一个感应不到信息素的溢出，一个闻不到信息素的味道，这场交合就默认成了一次本能与潜意识的共舞。

用来包装过刊的牛皮纸成了临时的的床单，朱正廷跪在上面，膝盖磕的疼。

易感期的蔡徐坤不知所措，朱正廷闻所未闻，在之前两人的共同生活里，朱正廷有了发情期可还没体会过蔡徐坤的易感行为。

那种囹于本能的交配欲望，把配偶圈作领地一部分的兽性——原始的一面终于让朱正廷有了直接的体验。

朱正廷知道两个人早晚会滚到一块去，无论是出于理性还是本能，但没想到会那么快。  
腺体被咬穿，像兽一样四肢跪着，护住肚子不要过分摇晃——好在蔡徐坤还不完全化为兽，听到朱正廷的抗议后，把他翻成了侧卧，在架起腿斜着刺入。  
而后又嫌摸不到朱正廷的前胸，要求用骑乘式。

蔡徐坤的口味大概是有点奇特。  
朱正廷扶着大肚子，大腿肌肉用上力，才对着蔡徐坤的铁柱，颤颤巍巍的坐下。

原来自己的身体是不够吸引他吗？还是正常的蔡徐坤自控力太好？  
朱正廷坐稳后，放下扶着肚子的手，改为攀住蔡徐坤的肩。  
蔡徐坤低头就去叼着朱正廷的乳头，似乎里面已经有甘甜的乳汁。  
可惜还没到月份，这时候流水的下身方是湿哒哒的小溪，他们从桌子换到了皮沙发上，身下垫着朱正廷的围巾，黏黏糊糊的遭透了。

甫一开始，蔡徐坤大概就是个满脑子想着要去支配去占有的愣头青，就这么直挺挺的进去，找到生殖腔就要成结，卡的朱正廷绷不住身子，又酸又软的直呼难受。  
浓精排满了生殖腔，朱正廷花了好一会儿才消化，第二次成结又来了，捅了几下就卡在腔口注入，让朱正廷觉得下面烫的受不了，液体还不住滚动。

孩子也在肚子兴奋，和父亲一块蹦迪，父亲顶一下就挥一下小手，把爸爸累得够呛，要承受由外而内的输入和由内而外的输出，吓得朱正廷赶紧捂住肚子。

“怎么啦？”蔡徐坤看这个横亘在两人中间的玩意儿非常新奇。要不是受限于这个大肚皮，蔡徐坤本来还想从后面压上去来一次。

“没事，孩子闹着，饿了。”朱正廷无辜的眨眨眼。  
Omega不在发情期，还是有正常的生物钟。朱正廷指了指时间，快到了午餐的时候。

这里果然是一个安全的，没有监控，也没有人会造访的安全屋。两人没羞没躁的从早上干到了现在，给朱正廷这么一提，蔡徐坤也觉得该补充点能量，便急急的在朱正廷身子里插了十几下，射完才不甘不愿的抽出来，抖了抖还在滴着体液的茎头，扎起裤带，去担负起雄性的觅食责任，出门之前还不忘锁了门，恍惚就是个有责任心又有点小气的幼兽。

趁蔡徐坤出门的时候。朱正廷才有时间喘口气，坐下来给自己垫个靠枕，擦擦自己糊在大腿根上黏黏的体液。

喝水的途中，他看了看通讯器上的讯息，是姐夫问他今晚要不要加班，是不是忘了拿气味剂要不要给他送去。

晚上不回去了，今天状态还好，不用麻烦姐夫。  
朱正廷急忙回了信息。

此时一点一滴的羞耻感才在朱正廷的心里堆积了起来，姐姐姐夫他们是能闻到信息素味道的，以前只是拥抱，大概回去的时候只是淡淡的，然而今天，回去时的信息素味必然浓烈又醇厚。

只是味道就说明了一切。  
可随之而来、盛大的、隐秘的快感席卷而来，轻而易举的碾碎了方才的羞耻。  
只有今天，或者这几个小时的蔡徐坤是属于我的，我才是他的需要。我才是他的蔡夫人，这样的骄傲微小又贴切。

蔡徐坤对自己的易感期毫无印象，从前朱正廷没有遇到，这次易感期要持续多久并无把握。

可是他需要自己的时候，陪着就好了。  
不会再一次，再一次，把你放开了。

30.2

吃完饭后蔡徐坤又抱着朱正廷温柔的做了一次，亲吻了他的全身，抚摸着他的身体，对他的肚子说说话，能够在艹人的时候分出神来说说话。易感期Alpha的温柔仅限于不把他翻来覆去的折腾，可是光站着从背后进入以及持久的耐力，都让朱正廷累得两腿发软。  
况且他现在进入不了发情期，好在身体底子还在，还没累到不能动弹。

“下午反正也没工作，先去我的宿舍吧。”蔡徐坤追着朱正廷的唇，说一句亲一下，然后再亲到乳尖上，狠狠地咬了一口。

两人心照不宣的早退了。  
一前一后，鬼鬼祟祟的上了朱正廷的飞行器。

宿舍离得不远，朱正廷感觉还没休息够就又被架上了腿。

单人宿舍是间两居室，比办公室多一些的就是身下这张柔软的大床。  
整个房间简约的就像一个背包客的处所，没有多余的装饰，仿佛随时可以奔赴下一个地方。

最凌乱的就是他们扔在地上的衣服。  
朱正廷侧过脸，从他的小腿和膝盖外看窗外的树叶，吱吱呀呀的，像摇曳的月光。

该不会要持续到午夜吧？  
朱正廷又转头试图寻找挂钟，可是蔡徐坤没有给他机会，要他换个方向。

他顺势转身，把肚子摆摆好，任由蔡徐坤搬他的腿。很快蔡徐坤的性器就进来了，硬的，热得发涨，每一下都撞在生殖腔的进口，酥酥麻麻的，偏偏又不给个痛快，把朱正廷吊在半空中，熬着冒着泡却还没沸腾、浑身燥热却不解渴的欲。

“嗯……快给我，坤，快给我……”朱正廷徒劳的唤着，他这种叫声像是一种示弱，适当的伏低可以极大的满足Alpha的征服欲望，这次蔡徐坤很久都没射，持久惊人，朱正廷忍不住有些担心自己会被烫坏。

他伸出手想去抓蔡徐坤的胳膊，意识是“祈求”给一次高潮，蔡徐坤正在兴头上，一把拍开朱正廷的手，兀自顶撞个不停。

朱正廷手一歪，就碰到了床头柜上的东西掉下来，冰冷的金属质地，扁圆的形状，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛， 竟然是，他心心念念的那块怀表。

可他没空去仔细琢磨这块表，他得应付扑上来的蔡徐坤对着他的身体又啃又咬的，他甚至在肚子上招呼孩子唱歌，孩子跟着颤动。

终于，这熬着的小火苗燎成了大火，烧过四肢百骸，填满身体深处、藏在腔体里的那种渴望，把朱正廷的理智抛上天空，坠成了树叶上一层晶莹剔透的白霜。  
深夜就这么轻易过去了。

他再醒来的时候，还靠在蔡徐坤的胸膛上。蔡徐坤呼吸平顺，脸色没了昨日的浮躁，体温也很舒适，看来易感期是安全度过了。

朱正廷关心好了蔡徐坤，才发现自己则是身体酸软四肢无力，艰难的换成右侧卧位，孩子在肚子里吐着泡泡，无忧无虑。

这才应该是他的家庭生活啊。丈夫在身边，同榻而眠，而不是这般恰好的偶合。

要多难得的缘分方能久别重逢。  
再看到别的女人搀着他的手。

躺在床上心烦意乱的人，为了孩子得强迫自己睡觉。可有心事的人实在没法阖眼，朱正廷试图寻找角度入睡，这张宿舍床偏小，便尝试着挪动头找找位置，手垫着枕头，又摸到了一个冰凉的圆形金属。

正是那块表。  
朱正廷没敢打开灯仔细端详，借着微弱的月光打量。  
弱光环境里就能看出，这块表的表面已经不光滑了，玻璃罩上有许多磨花的痕迹，边缘还有很多明显的划痕。朱正廷仔细用手去辨别，这双能摸出保险柜密码的手，摸出了怀表边缘上深浅不一的痕迹。

深浅不一，至少说明这块表的主人虽然有些粗心，可非常喜爱它，把它带在不同的场合。

朱正廷想再仔细分辨一下造成痕迹的工具，身旁的蔡徐坤突然蜷成了一团。  
只见他咬紧牙关，冷汗直流，肌肉紧绷，嘴里含含糊糊的吐出几个字：“不说……我不说……”

朱正廷赶紧打开灯，用被子包住不停颤抖的人。这时候才看见，他的背上有比表上更多的，有深有浅、长长数条、斑驳不一的鞭痕。

这一定是他在牢里受得苦，朱正廷一想到他的遭遇，眼泪刷的流了下来，不停的抚摸着他的背，让他放松，可他还是困在梦魇里出不来。

“坤坤……没事的，不怕不怕，我在，正正在。”朱正廷一边轻拍着他的身体，一边唤他，梦里的蔡徐坤似乎终于感应到了，拼命的往朱正廷的怀里钻去。

许久，他靠在他的肚子上放松了身体，朱正廷终于没那么紧张了，给他盖上被子。

蔡徐坤的和肚子里的孩子，呼吸同步着，朱正廷有些恍惚。  
他好像有了两个孩子，靠在一起，在他的子宫里安全祥和的共生。  
血脉是多么神奇而又真实的呼应。

31.2

后半夜朱正廷迷迷糊糊地靠在床头睡着了，天还没亮他又睁开了眼。  
想起蔡徐坤背上可怖的鞭伤，朱正廷又开始研究那块表，试图证明这块是真品。

“怎么了？在看什么？”或许是金属的光泽晃到了蔡徐坤的眼，他直起身子来看朱正廷手里的东西，“哦，这块表，我女朋友送的……”说要他还挠挠头，补充说到：“就是我们在名表店里碰到那次买的。”

女朋友，说的就是部长的女儿吧？  
朱正廷心里一颤，手把表捏的更紧了：“这表，不是要两个月才能到吗？你怎么这会儿就走了。”  
“哎，部长的女儿，哪个老板不给面子。第二天表送到了，还换成了故意做旧的顶配版，钱还一分不要。”蔡徐坤有些嗤之以鼻，朱正廷便故意激他：“哪有人用这种口气说自己未婚妻的。”

“还没结婚就说不得了？”蔡徐坤倒是没好气的白了一眼。  
朱正廷把表塞进蔡徐坤的胸口，冰凉的表面贴到他赤裸的肌肤上，吓得蔡徐坤“啊”了一声：“你干突然搞这个？”

“我问你，她是女朋友、未婚妻，现在我躺在这里算什么？”朱正廷艰难的翻个身，眼神直接。

“……她是beta肯定受不了我的易感期。你……我也不知道，说实话刚才我看到你在我身边我都吓了一跳，我想不起昨天上了什么班，做了什么事，然后你为什么到我的宿舍，还在我床上……刚做完易感期的那些事。”蔡徐坤的眼神里又出现了一丝茫然。

“那……她是beta不行，我……我是Omega，我可以的……我就不行吗？”朱正廷咬了咬唇，说出这些话几乎已经耗费了他的全部自尊，“你也看到了吧，甚至想也能明白……我们甚至……”朱正廷抓住蔡徐坤的手掌，按在自己的肚子上。

“不行的……说什么都不行的。”蔡徐坤把手收回来，摇了摇头，“部长家救我，对我有恩，我不是忘恩负义的人，这是我该付出的报答。”

她对你有恩。  
你对我无情。

多可笑。  
多稳固的三角。

“昨天，谢谢你了。我，我怀孕了不舒服，你是……合格的Alpha义工。今天周末，你累了就多休息一下，我先回去了。”

朱正廷从床上起来，换上自己的衣裤。正准备低头穿鞋的时候，蔡徐坤一个箭步赶了过来，推着朱正廷不让他弯腰，自己蹲下来给他穿鞋：“你不方便，我来。”

明明没有希望，何必还要做这样让人心存幻想的举动？  
罢了罢了，就当给自己的回忆一点温暖吧。

朱正廷鼻子一酸，不想让蔡徐坤看到他哭，赶紧快步向门口走去。

“等等。”蔡徐坤的声音从后面追来，朱正廷脚下一顿，蔡徐坤的嘴唇就擦着后颈寻找腺体的位置，重重的咬了一口。

“今日份志愿者，打卡。”蔡徐坤做完，笑嘻嘻的给他开了门，“我没飞行器，就不送你了。路上小心哦。”

朱正廷回头挥了挥手。

蔡徐坤关上门口，用手指捏了捏鼻梁，嘴里还咽了咽口水。  
同事的味道真是太好了，虽然没有特征的味道，正如凉白开，解渴还没负担。若不是他待会有不得不去的事，才不会这么早就放他走。  
此时悦耳的人工智能声音响起来：  
行事历上提醒他今天十点要去接女朋友逛商场，中午餐馆订了家素食店，下午看电影。

要去的地方，要吃的餐馆，要看的电影，当然有好好的征求——实际上就是听从——女朋友的要求。

蔡徐坤即使不记得很多生活习惯，但是活下来的本能让他无肉不欢。  
不过好在就吃一次素食，忍忍没问题，就当尝鲜。

说来陪女朋友逛街真不是人干的活儿，与其这样，他更喜欢签单。

逛街真是前所未有的痛苦，他坐在VIP客户的休息室里，看见女朋友花蝴蝶似的换来换去，蔡徐坤忍不住出声说：“就穿这么点？小心冻感冒。”

“你不懂这个，冬天就要买早春款。”女朋友解释了一句，又投入到试衣服的享受中去。

看样子大概还有个一时半会的，他说他要去洗手间，回来也不急，就在周围四处走走。

蔡徐坤在一间高定铺子前面停下了脚步，橱窗里摆放着一件黑色旗袍，鎏金锁边，玛瑙盘扣，层层叠叠的绣纹使得衣服十分灵动，从衣服前走过的时候，会令人不由自主的注意到裙身上的流光，像极了天鹅游过湖面的波纹。

导购小姐看着蔡徐坤流露出欣赏的神色，估摸着这单能成，殷勤地把他请进来，说店里的衣服都是老师傅带徒弟，纯手工制作，先生识货，必有罗裳配佳人。

“做这么一件大概要多久？”  
“量体后，如果体型，一多见次约两个月，然后上身后再调整，还要一个月。”  
“我不着急的，只要能做好。能见一见老师傅吗？”  
“先生里面请。”

蔡徐坤与师傅见面，三言两语说到了师傅心坎上，打发导购出去买好茶泡上。导购买回来再烧水热杯，端进去的时候两人已经谈到了送货，说是要包装好点，到指定的时间寄过去。

“若是尊夫人穿上有不满意的地方，我这里可以优先帮您修改。”老师傅摸了摸胡子，给了蔡徐坤头泡。

“那先谢谢师傅了。”蔡徐坤接过茶杯。

送走了客人，导购回来收拾茶杯，还不忘八卦一下客人：“师傅，您不是坚持要亲自量身才能定做的吗？这人看上去就不是同行，若报出的数据差距太大，后面改起来很麻烦的。”

师傅没有回答导购的疑虑，只是一直强调没问题，等料子来了我们就先做底纹。

蔡徐坤走回去的时候，女朋友刚才扫完了一个店。好在她没有问蔡徐坤这件好不好看，那件行不行。反正逛了几次街，她已经知道这些东西在蔡徐坤眼里看起来是一样一样的。她只需要一个苦力和一个嘘寒问暖的同伴。

“刚你走去哪里去了？我买到了好多好可爱的衣服！”女朋友年龄与蔡徐坤小了许多，但是被家里保护的很好，思想单纯行为天真，还有些小任性，处处都还像个可爱的孩子。

“这层楼卫生间人好多，我走到楼上去了，所以绕了点路。”蔡徐坤隐去了部分事实。“顺便去素菜馆子把菜点了，留了你爱吃的香水莲与核桃酥。”

“嘻嘻，谢谢坤学长。”女朋友知道这个年长的恋人，虽然大事上看不出什么能力，可是小事上绝对让人窝心。家里还有个哥哥在，也不需要什么厉害女婿。

32.2

两人再扫了两家店后落座吃饭。香水莲端上来的时候，朱正廷在自家床上疲倦的揉了揉眼。

早上他失魂落魄的回到家，姐夫给他递了个包裹，还想说什么，朱正廷两眼无神的样子吓得姐夫把关心的话咽了下去，一个人关在屋子里。

身体还是软的，可脑海里反复回响的话像支钢针深深刺痛了他的心。

方才放下自尊追问的话，无疑还断了自己的后路，下次见面，再或者下次还需要信息素的时候，是该叫他出于同事情谊帮忙，还是再用那些冷冰冰的瓶子。

是自己太贪心了吗？  
他想要个孩子，想要那块表，都已经实现了。  
他还想要回那个人。  
可是中间，他们又因为什么错过了呢？

朱正廷有些烦躁，他不相信造化弄人，看着姐夫刚给他的盒子，都把这些心烦意乱的劲儿撒到了拆盒子上。

刺啦几声过去，滚出来一个方形的礼盒，朱正廷不记得自己有朋友给他送东西，礼盒外面没有logo，索性就直接掰开了。

一块怀表掉了出来。

和早上那块弄得他心神不宁的怀表是一个模子造出来的，甚至上面的划痕也有几分相似。

难道是蔡徐坤刚才送过来的？  
朱正廷打开门唤着姐夫，问他什么时候收的快递。

“好几天了。你前面几天加班晚就忘了和你说，昨晚没回来，今天早上才给你。怎么，是什么着急的东西吗？”姐夫回答。

“几天前？几天前就到了？”朱正廷有些不敢相信，又追问到。

“是啊，喏，还是二娃给你抱进来的，你问问他。”姐夫回忆了一会儿。

“哦，没事，不去问二娃了，我就有点想不起是在哪里买的东西了。”朱正廷道了谢，又把自己关在了房间里。

朱正廷先给名表店打了电话，问自己的表什么时候能到，对方查了以后说还在排期，有进度会及时通知的。

原本厂家说要预定两个月的表，怎么接二连三的提前出现了？  
蔡徐坤那块或许情有可原，他女朋友利用父亲的影响插队先得，自己也没有去想任何办法，怎么自己这里又会多一块。

但是这总算让朱正廷的心情好了一些。他指腹摸索着表盖，不知不觉地又睡着了。

下午吃完饭，姐姐有些严肃的坐在弟弟身边，朱正廷头皮一麻，就知道该来的还是回来的。

“这几天怎么都不按时回来啊？你大着肚子，我们都很担心你啊。”姐姐还没有开门见山，只等弟弟老实交代。

朱正廷还在负隅顽抗：“嗯，单位有点事，挺……重要的……”

“和刚回来时候的事情一样重要吗？”  
“重要。”  
“我问的是，是不是‘一样’……”

朱正廷彻底败下阵来，举手投降：“一样……一样的，我又和蔡徐坤滚到一起去了。”

姐姐对自己弟弟又吃回头草的行为难以理解：“他现在马上就要和我下属的女儿结婚了，你现在整这么一出，回头就要说我弟弟仗势欺人抢了别人的男朋友。不仅如此……这个商务部长可是本地真正的地头蛇，根深叶茂，我来Z星这么久，这里的商贾大户还为他马首是瞻，天高皇帝远的，要是得罪了他，我的工作会很难做。”

“可我就是先来的那个，那个女人才是后到的。”朱正廷坚持自己的决定。

“问题不在你，在蔡徐坤。”姐姐仔细重复了一遍他的名字：“蔡徐坤，一个少将，他是怎么做到战后人间蒸发，突然再大摇大摆的出现在别人家里的。”

“我们也下了不少力气去找他，他不出现你就更要生下这个孩子。”姐姐分析道，“可他就凭空出现了，我听办公室里面传过，说部长女儿是在家门口捡到的便宜女婿，长得好还年轻有为。”

“虽然失忆了。”朱正廷补充了一句。

“虽然失忆了，可对他生活工作没有影响，现在不是战时，他擅长的那套现在不吃香了，凭着功劳也够过活一辈子。”姐姐又快速接上。

“没有不吃香了……”朱正廷小小声的抗议。

姐姐瞪了他一眼：“你看，你又帮他说话！”朱正廷讷讷的低下头，姐姐还说：”谁也不知道他失忆是PTSD还是永久性的，现在如果不要刺激他复发，最好的办法就是不要见到过去的人。”

“然后他来我办公室上班了……”朱正廷弱弱地说了一句。

“哈……真要被你们领导气死……”姐姐深呼吸一口气控制自己，“哪个领导安排的我明天找他去。”

“哎，别，姐姐，大家都是成年人了……”朱正廷急忙拉住姐姐的手。

“可你不会控制你自己。”  
姐姐瞪了他一眼，谈话结束。

下周上班我就对他说我们分开办公吧，我其实有信息素替代品，不用麻烦本人。之前的行为如果给你带来了困扰请多包涵。  
朱正廷躺在床上来来回回的给自己的说辞打腹稿，可是还是不能让人满意。

说到底了还是舍不得。  
好不容易相见，却不能相守。  
那还真的不如不见。

33.2  
没想到后面真的见不到了。  
姐姐可能还是去找了朱正廷的领导，给蔡徐坤派了个活儿去考察业务。

帝国幅员辽阔，真要把十几个星球走完，走马观花就得三个月以上，如果还要每个星球深入调研，一年说不定都回不来。

部长家那边还想把女儿多留几年，不急着让女婿早早进门，便给同僚们打招呼给蔡徐坤工作行个方便，让他日后娶千金的时候也有些功绩。

蔡徐坤回办公室交接工作的时候，发现朱正廷正眼巴巴的看着他，圆圆的眼睛里好像有说不完的话，像极了一只亟待主人抚摸的猫咪。

“怎么了？这样看着我？又不是被发配边疆了，就是去转一圈，还是要回来的。”蔡徐坤就像个真的主人一样，去摸了摸朱正廷毛茸茸的脑袋。

大概是怀孕后的人特别容易被触动，朱正廷一边唾弃自己“姐姐说得对我就是不能控制我自己”一边把蔡徐坤抱在怀里。

“嗯……你不在，我去哪里……找义工啊。”朱正廷努力把自己红得滴血的脸藏进蔡徐坤的胸口，声音小的像只蚊子。

“我随时可以回来报告一次工作的，小傻瓜。”蔡徐坤用力回抱了一下朱正廷。

“可你回来，是肯定要回女朋友那里的吧？”朱正廷突然有些心虚了。

“我有白天，还有夜晚啊。”蔡徐坤用下巴磕了磕朱正廷的额头。

一进城，蔡徐坤的动向必定会受到很多人的注目，所以蔡徐坤通常是选了深夜到达的行程，他不去部长家里只要推说夜里不便，劳累先睡就好。

蔡徐坤风尘仆仆深夜到达，亲到朱正廷嘴上的时候经常是一嘴胡渣。

“啊，不要，你的胡渣扎得人好痒。”朱正廷按住了蔡徐坤的头。  
“不是我的胡子痒，是你变得更敏感了。”蔡徐坤并不停下，而是接着往他的睡裙下钻去。

随着月份越来越大，朱正廷已经开始换穿孕妇裙，活动的时候会更方便一些。天气虽然冷，但是房间里足够暖和，做这个事情的还会热到出汗。

“天越来越冷了。”有几次回来，蔡徐坤头上都挂着冰渣，朱正廷抱上去都要打个寒颤。蔡徐坤洗澡以后，他们并不做爱，就有一搭没一搭地聊着，蔡徐坤很爱用手抚摸朱正廷的腰侧和大长腿。

“就是屁股还不够翘。”蔡徐坤有时候还皱眉，“没关系，肚子足够大，可以。”还会在朱正廷掐人的力气中自己给自己打圆场。

有时候他们也会聊一些工作上的事。  
“出去考察业务，累不累啊？”朱正廷给他敷上厚厚的睡眠面膜。  
“还好吧，部长女婿的名号还挺好用的。”蔡徐坤半闭着嘴，瓮声瓮气的说：“待会把我要的资料给我。”

“睡会儿吧，天亮了再看。”朱正廷干脆利落的用一块唇膜封住了蔡徐坤的嘴。

蔡徐坤反抗无效，伸手摸着朱正廷的大肚子。他的肚子现在月份十足，看上去就十分可观，加上现在Alpha信息素供应充足，除了“长势喜人”医生都拿不出其他的形容词。

睡得足的蔡徐坤醒的很早，朱正廷睡着蜷着肚子，手脚有些冷，他就用一个手掌心贴在朱正廷肚子上，送去信息素安抚他，一边拿起床头上朱正廷送过来的资料。

Z星稀有矿石战后的交易价格，交易量，交易对象的明细列得清清楚楚，朱正廷还做了各种数据对比图，在明显的大宗交易上还附上了当时的交易新闻。

因为矿石的独特性质，它是被帝国列为禁止出口范围的重点战略资源，仅限国内定点交易。但是矿石交易量和开采量之间有明显差异，交易量远小于开采量。如果说多出来的部分国家收作战略储备，那么多出来的又放在哪里，矿区这几年买各种生产设备，却一直没有增加储存仓库。

更直接的信号是，蔡徐坤走到哪里，都有人问他：“还请您在老泰山前面美言几句，货能不能多买点？”接着过年的名义，还不停给他塞好处请他打点。  
私底下估计都觉得他是来替他未来岳丈收下一年的好处费。

矿产的属于商业部直管，蔡徐坤可以说毫不费力的从这几句话里顺藤摸瓜，摸索到了部长到各个行星之间走私稀有矿场的利益链，对比起朱正廷整理来的数据，其中缺口还相当惊人。

后面缺的就还是证据，无论是矿产的实物或者交易资金流向，两者都十分隐蔽；在两三个行星上他也去看过仓储，和普通储备仓库并无二致，这么说也有可能东西直接被偷运出国用于制作敌国武器。

相比起来，运输过程应该更容易露出马脚。

他在笔记上写下了能源二字，重重的打了个问号。看来下一步要调查特殊或者瞒报了出港货物的运输船了。

时间不早了，朱正廷还睡得很熟。  
蔡徐坤抽出手，身旁的人还不停的要追过来。

蔡徐坤撩开他后颈的头发，温柔的咬了一下，平复了他的不满，末了还在他唇上轻轻的啄了一口。

今天要去部长家里吃饭，接下来的小长假里听说还有几个贸易局的主要干部要来一起来打牌，看看能不能套到一点信息。

打牌和套话这两件事，自己都不太会啊。  
蔡徐坤心底默默叹了口气。

34.2

陪了客人们一天，蔡徐坤觉得自己脸都要笑僵了。  
但是回到宿舍，他还是坚持把自己今天的所见所闻记录下来。

房间里冷嗖嗖的。  
他坐在沙发上好一会儿，才敢把脚放到地板上。  
写了一会儿，蔡徐坤感到太阳穴有些疼，他揉了揉，疼痛没有太多缓解。

他在深入思考一些东西的时候，经常会碰到这种状况，医生告诉他是身体对某些问题形成了抗拒，和在牢房里的受刑有关。

洗澡的时候特意还回头看了看自己的背，其实不过几道浅痕，狭长的几道有些可怕。但是那个Omega就会要用哭出来的表情触摸着，然后软软的问：“还疼吗？”

听到这些关心，比自己背后的伤更疼。  
是心疼了。  
蔡徐坤在热水里搓了搓脸。

打了几次牌，蔡徐坤觉得自己是有收货的。于是干脆假装喝醉了酒，不便留在部长府上，被司机送回了宿舍。

一进门，蔡徐坤就坐下来疯狂的写啊记啊。  
好一会儿才发现自己房间是亮的，地热开的暖融融。

原来是“那个”Omega进来了。  
为了方便他们见面，蔡徐坤是给了朱正廷权限进门的，以免等他深夜到达后Omega不便走动，白白辜负一夜。

两天不见，似乎Omega的肚子又大了一圈。  
Omega探头，你回来了？这几天家里人都出去玩了，我闲着没事就帮你打听些消息，提前过来送个材料给你。你上次关心的能源运输问题，我找孙夫人要了几个有能力运输矿石的船队班次，还去问廖小公子他们M星的港口作业时间，所以你下回要不要去M星探探情况，我可以先帮你向廖小公子捎话儿……

蔡徐坤不等朱正廷自顾自的说完一大堆，便把他抱了起来，放到沙发上：  
“你重了。”  
“重点好，孩子好生养。”  
“辛苦你了，别那么累。”

也是自顾自的打断了朱正廷说的话，蔡徐坤吻着他的唇，觉得自己是真的醉了。

出发的时候，难得朱正廷还在身边。  
虽然身子不便，他还是执意要给蔡徐坤打领带。

蔡徐坤弯下腰，给坐在床边的朱正廷合适的高度。  
从他的角度正好看到朱正廷孕妇裙下隆起如小馒头的胸部，还有浑圆的肚子，忍不住就衣冠禽兽了一番。

本来可以从从容容出发的，真正坐上飞船的时候蔡徐坤才发现自己以为的速战速决，实际上还花了不少时间。  
孕妇别具一格的身段，更加柔软的胸部，以及他轻轻的催着你“快点不然要迟到了”这些软糯的鼻音，真是令人流连忘返。

Omega生产在即，妩媚的孕味或许过眼即失，算了算自己还不一定能赶上他生产。蔡徐坤知道自己有些贪了。  
这一程快点结束就好。

朱正廷给的资料蔡徐坤都装进了脑子里，他特意从N星取道转入M星，再趁夜色直接潜入港口，进入廖小公子安排的小房里，目睹了能源船偷载矿石的全过程。

那批特殊矿石被人从油罐位置抬了出来，还没下船，就被旁边停好的船接走了，目的地是领近星系，毋容置疑的偷运出境。

蔡徐坤把视频妥善保管，又不留痕迹的出现在廖家的府邸上。廖家两兄弟说是私人邀请顺道来玩，外人也看不出什么不妥。

在廖家里，廖小公子和蔡徐坤分析了视频上的细节，很快得到了答案，走私的方法很简单，有问题的能量船没有满油出发，少了30%的油重来运矿石，卸完后再加满，就可以顺顺利利的回程。通常人不会去检查油表，出港进港的时候只有称重，开箱也不会专门检查到油罐旁边。这多出来的矿石，足够可以换回好几个零的收益。

“绝不能让我们港口成了藏污纳垢之地！”激动的廖小公子拍案而起，却被他的哥哥责怪到，“这么大心气又要把来相亲的Alpha吓跑！”

“小公子年纪还小啊，当哥哥的也不要太心急。”说完了正事，话题轻松了起来，蔡徐坤打趣到。

哥哥有些无奈：“我是不急，家里老头子急得很，你看，这不一分化就急着要他嫁人。”

突然意识到对面的Omega已经分化，蔡徐坤自觉自己一个Alpha坐在这里不妥，急忙站起来告退：“啊，我对信息素感应能力特别低，所以这么近都不知道小公子已经分化了。如果刚才打扰了还真不好意思，我还是出去住吧。”

“哎，没事。”廖小公子拦住了他，“Omega发情也是讲原则的，你虽然贴了隔离贴，但是漏出来的味道和你以前不一样了，一闻就知道已经做过最终标记，对我没有吸引力。”

“我弟弟的信息素感知力比普通人略好一点。”哥哥补充。  
“再说了，我还是很怕被蔡夫人锤的。”弟弟自己先笑着否定了自己。

“呃？我夫人……吗？”蔡徐坤还没有从其他人口中听到关于自己的婚姻评价。

“诶？你怎么？”廖小公子才想起关于对面人的坊间传闻，不紧有些好奇的打量起蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤有些不好意思地解释：“我查过我的户籍信息，此时还是单身，没有过婚姻记录。现在还有在交往的女朋友一个，并没有其他对象。”他顿了顿，“倒是想听听，我若有夫人，该是什么样子？”

“啊……舍弟还小，参与社交场合不多，恐怕是把您的情况与别的蔡家混淆了，冒犯了您……”廖家大哥急忙出来打圆场。

“您若有夫人，必定是端庄美丽，优雅大方……”廖小公子被哥哥瞪了一眼，还是继续说下去：“更重要的是聪慧果断，敢于担当，才能在昔日敌对统治下，积极传播进步思想，大胆开展统一运动……”  
朱正延在廖小公子心目中，是他的偶像他的憧憬，让他看到了Omega也有的巨大能量，他怎么能让他的偶像有丝毫受伤？不顾哥哥的提示，还是描绘了一番他心中的蔡夫人。小公子本来口才就好，加上这些事情口耳相传时免不了再添三分对这位传奇夫人的倾慕，甚至一些细节也给小公子说得活灵活现。

“是……这样的吗？廖小公子好像非常熟知蔡夫人……”蔡徐坤继续微笑着倾听。  
“一个迷弟而已，时间不早了，请蔡少将早点休息吧。”大哥忍不住出声打断了弟弟的“表白”，走出房间，哥哥还忍不住教训弟弟：“叫你别说了你还说，你把人家说得脸都没地方搁，夫妻还不如你这个小迷弟知道得多？”

“哥哥，这个人真的是蔡徐坤吗？”弟弟反问。  
“这倒是错不了。”哥哥奇怪。  
“如果他真的是蔡徐坤，那他就像听说的那样，真的失忆了；或者他没有失忆，成功的装成失忆了，或许他们并不是真的鹣鲽情深。”弟弟回过头看了看蔡徐坤还亮着灯的房间，“我说了那么多，蔡徐坤都没有反驳我提到的一些细节，可能他是出于礼貌没有打断我，然而神情上也没有丝毫不满。”

“我这么描述别人的内子，丈夫无论如何也该出言维护几句，可是蔡徐坤的表情怎么说呢……”弟弟踢着院子里的石子，想了想才找到恰当的形容词：“就很有距离感，很陌生，好像那些事和他一点关系都没有。”  
廖小公子叹了口气：“如果真的是失忆了，那我的偶像……可就太孤单了。”

蔡徐坤房间的灯光一直亮着，可能有点认床，M星现在正是潮湿的季节，蔡徐坤在床上翻来覆去，背上的伤隐隐作痛。  
晚上廖小公子的一番话，使他又从另外一个方面了解了自己的那位夫人。  
廖小公子的长篇大论里，蔡徐坤其实是惊讶多于疑惑，很多细节，与之前上级要他在办公室里看到的资料是可以相互佐证的。  
但是廖小公子的言语比那些冷冰冰的文字要有趣多了，他仔仔细细的描绘了一番在剧场里，蔡夫人穿着礼服，矜持的抬起下巴，嘴角露出一点浅笑，向台上主角鼓掌使双手合掌恰好30度。

握住他的手得要轻轻的，他怕疼又怕出压痕，于是蔡徐坤只好每次拉住他的手后就环到腰上，怕拽着抻着了就委屈的要“痛痛飞飞”。  
这么怕痛的人，很快就要面对生产了，紧张得每天都要看自己无痛分娩的预约单。

忽然细碎的冰粒落了下来。  
新的一年快到了，Z星这时候已经大雪纷纷。  
他无论如何要在过年的当晚去陪女朋友吃饭的，进一步牢固地确立他是“一家人”的角色。

手头的事情，临近年关也得缓下来，不能雷霆出击只会打草惊蛇。

大年三十的夜晚，部长家里张灯结彩，蔡徐坤坐在小姐旁边，笑着应对亲戚们的问话，有人赞他好运，很快就要有了家。  
女孩儿笑得脸颊通红，蔡徐坤频频敬酒，热热闹闹的夜晚里全是火锅的热气与人们的笑语。  
通讯器被漏在外套里，孤独地在口袋里震动着。

“母子平安”。

35.2

"来，喝了这碗鸡汤，晚上给你炖猪脚。"姐姐盯着朱正廷把鸡汤喝下，又把晚上的膳食给安排了。  
朱正廷放下碗，听得脸都要皱了："姐姐，都什么年代了，还这么大补特补的坐月子。医生说了只要喝水奶水就够了。况且我现在不缺母乳，每天都要往外挤出两瓶子。"  
"既然喝水，就多喝有营养的水，母乳营养成分才会高。"姐姐不为所动，"你看姐夫给姐姐补得多好，一点月子病都没有，两个娃吃嘛嘛香身体倍儿棒。"

姐夫在帮朱正廷抱着孩子睡觉，听完露出了同情的眼神看着内弟。

"姐姐，现在三儿已经超重超高了，医生建议说不用太超前的适度就好。"朱正廷仍然不服气，试图科学育儿。  
"好的经验反复验证才是科学，你姐姐已经成功了两个，第三个也会成功的。来，把袜子穿好，帽子戴上。"姐姐十分自信地唠叨一番出了房间，姐夫表示爱莫能助。

朱正廷回到床上休息，旁边的小床上放着他刚出生的小宝贝。他除夕之夜进的产房，产程对于一个初产妇来说意外的顺利，出生的时候正是新年伊始，万象更新。

护士抱过来给他看看他的孩子，他才想起应该给他起个名字，要问问蔡徐坤的想法。  
经过这段时间的相处，他已经不再认为这是他一个人的孩子，蔡徐坤，孩子的生身父亲，总不该缺席。

大名还没定下，于是顺着家里的排位，这个孩子行三，便叫三儿，是个Alpha。  
出了产房后的朱正廷精神尚好，就第一时间通知了蔡徐坤。

可是这个重要的时间点上，蔡徐坤当然是不能来的。于是孩子哭闹的时候，朱正廷用手绢做了个小兔子，裹住那块怀表，洒上复制的信息素，哄着孩子听着均匀的指针声，捏着手绢睡着了。

在孩子的出生满月的时候，家里面简单的办了个满月酒。  
家常的餐桌上，意外的多了一份隆重的贺礼。  
那是高级服装定制店送来的旗袍，还有一件同系列的小马甲。

睡前，朱正廷比了比这件新衣服，因为哺乳，朱正廷的身材还维持得比较饱满，此时他自言自语的说道："你的意思是要我瘦回来才能见面吗？"

产假期间，朱正廷主要精力都放在照顾孩子身上，没时间去认真了解一些社会上发生的事，姐姐偶尔会提两句，商业部长手脚不干净、商业部长倒卖帝国特种资源、商业部长一家被隔离审查……

句里句外都没有提蔡徐坤一个字。  
最终还是按捺不住好奇心的朱正廷问孩儿他爹哪里去了。

"嗯……这不是怕说了你一哭，奶水不够吗……"姐姐的理论依然古老而神秘。  
"我是那种一哭二闹三上吊的人吗？"朱正廷觉得要反思一下自己做了什么给姐姐留下这种印象。

姐姐打开了一份关于商业部长渎职的内部报告递给他，从发现矿石外流写起。

朱正廷想起来了，那次给蔡徐坤打得领带，刚转了个结，又松开了，最后还是舍不得弄皱，死死的拽住了枕头。

可那销魂蚀骨的感觉还没刻进骨子里，报告写到结尾，写了商业部长交代整条产业链的全过程，写了部长一家不当得利的返回和惩罚，名单一个一个列下来，没有蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤的名字也没有出现在内部调查人员的名单里。

这回朱正廷没有傻乎乎的等，他马上联系了他的老上级，上级给的答案还是蔡徐坤失踪了。

"他是污点证人还是旧病复发？单独宣判还是转移治疗？"朱正廷反过来给了上级一个二选一的选择题。

"……"上级沉默了，良久才说，"小朱，你该有自己的生活。"

朱正廷反而笑了出来，像微风轻拂花瓣，"我没关系，他活着就好。"  
35.3

朱正廷拿出怀表看了看时间，自己下课赶过去正好把孩子一起带回家里。

路上人多，以防万一，他拿出怀表里的信息素液化瓶，撒了一些在自己后颈。

他低头的时候，无意中会露出后颈上的标记。咬痕几乎已经看不见了，很多新同事把他身上的苏打水味当成他自己本身的信息素味。

接到孩子，朱正廷问着孩子今天班上好不好玩，三儿说着今天开心的事，手里的小兔子也蹦蹦跳跳的。

那手绢做的小兔子换了又换，上面的味道一直是淡淡的苏打水味，放在了孩子的小书包里。

一下五年过去了。  
朱正廷换了工作，离开Z星去了帝都，从情报部门转到了公安大学做老师，《情报工作实用办法·初级》已经重新编了第三版。本人既有理论基础还有实战经验，上的课颇受学生好评。

刚开始姐姐可担心他一个男人怎么带孩子，但是朱正廷样样做的妥帖，每日里生活工作安排的井井有条，三儿成长的活泼健康。

孩子逐渐长大，朱正廷看着镜子里的自己，似乎不知不觉已经老了。  
以前可以蹲守一夜等情报，现在熬到两三点第二天上课差点迟到。

身体已经不如年轻时轻盈，那件旗袍——朱正廷想了想——还是留在了Z星的衣柜里，一年拿出来晒晒，还从来没有穿过。  
皱纹也慢慢的出现在他的眼角，有被孩子累的，也有别人问他Alpha在哪里时候的心酸。

刚到帝都的时候，还有人打听朱正廷，可是大多在确认他已经被最终标记，甚至还带了个孩子的时候摇了摇头。  
虽然战后这样的Omega不是稀有现象，但是Alpha嘛，还是很难克服自己的基因需求。  
偶尔有几个大胆的Alpha会试图与朱正廷约会，就是谈到最终标记的时候不欢而散。

“我不会去置换腺体的，我的孩子还那么小，我要给他安全感。”还有，腺体里还留着他前半生最珍贵的线索。

Beta同样会有来表示好感，这样英俊又温柔，还有卓越战功的人，谁不喜欢呢？  
朱正廷回绝Beta的理由是，我还是需要人教我儿子如何做个Alpha。

“Alpha你也不要，Beta你不要，你是不是要个Omega？？？”姐姐开始唠叨他。  
“跑题了姐姐。”朱正廷听着电话苦着脸。

"快到年底了，各种聚会的多去走动走动，看看有合适的Alpha你也主动点。"姐姐继续出主意。  
“不……我不要去，晚上我得回家带孩子。”朱正廷抗拒。  
姐姐又叨叨回来："请你同事帮你看一下嘛。"  
"老是麻烦别人怎么好意思。三儿要睡了，我挂了。"

没想到第二天上班的时候，学院主任叫他去了办公室，宣布他代表学校去参加今年的团拜会。  
“这是任务，小朱，好好去。”

军人以服从命令为天职，朱正廷只好点头。

还没有进会场，朱正廷就知道有多无聊了。  
还好他们几个大学的坐一桌了，平时还有些来往，不至于和完全的陌生人吃一顿饭。

“最近港口边新开了一家酒吧，老板买了旧军舰改的，特有那味儿。”  
“哎，那我们找个时间约一下。”

在场的都是熟识的朋友，朱正廷含糊的点了点头，想着的还是要早点回去，孩子还托着楼下的女同事帮照顾。

正好此时领导下来敬酒了，大家纷纷起身。  
人太多，圆桌边桌腿冲撞，朱正廷一个没站稳，杯子里气泡酒全洒在了裤子大腿上。

倒也正好，朱正廷找了个借口先退场。  
这么一看，他似乎真的错过了很多可以享乐的生活，比如电影院、逛街、独自旅游，被替换成了孩子的游乐场、学校甚至医院。

其实他的单身生活有什么呢？  
朱正廷认真回忆了一下，长大后读书，入伍，出任务，很快有了孩子。仿佛一点没有尽情玩乐的阶段。聚会、出行这些娱乐方式，对于他来说只是套取情报的不同手段，不是消遣。

上楼之前。他先到楼下敲了敲女同事们："肖老师，我是朱正廷。"  
们很快就开了，肖老师打开门，没料到朱正廷这么快就回来了，迎他进屋："朱老师这么早啊，孩子们还在做一起搭积木，你进来坐会儿吧。"

"那正好我晚点再过来，正好先去换身衣服。"朱正廷没进门，先上楼。

这片小区不是教师宿舍，朱正廷物色好了住处之后，才发现楼下住着同一个学校的肖老师。肖老师的Alpha常年在外面经商，两人的孩子年纪差不多大，就经常相互搭把手，送孩子上学放学，照顾孩子吃饭写作业。

朱正廷把自己整理好了，正好有人敲门。朱正廷去开门，三儿忽然想起自己的小书包忘在同学那里，赶紧又跑下楼去，朱正廷开着门耐心等着他。

对面的房门打开了，朱正廷依稀记得他对面这户挂牌出售挺长时间，没想到新邻居忽然到来。

新邻居提着东西出来似乎是要倒垃圾，朱正廷想着要不要去帮忙。  
一抬头两人都愣了。

"正廷？"  
"蔡……蔡徐坤？"

36.3  
朱正先把门"砰"的关上了，完全忘记了还没上楼的三儿。  
这五年掰着指头，也有1800多天没见了，蔡徐坤怎么就能那么自如的叫出自己的名字。

不是说他失忆了吗？不是说他没消息了吗？  
上一次还不记得我名字，这回连名带姓都不带叫错的，他是吃了记忆蛋糕想起来了吗？

朱正廷此时完全没有久别重逢的风花雪月，那些惆怅惘然都滚一边去吧，凭什么他就能平平淡淡理直气壮的站在那里，好像昨天才出差，今天娃就五岁的隔壁老王。

生了一会气，惊觉孩子还没进门，急忙打开，一看不在楼梯口可把朱正廷吓坏了。  
"三儿～"朱正廷刚要扯开嗓子喊，猛一转头看见自家孩子坐在对门坏叔叔的腿上笑眯眯的喝牛奶。

虽然亲生的可这得手的也太快了吧，朱正廷捶胸顿足。

蔡徐坤还先向小孩儿解释："你爸爸刚才急着进去关烧水炉子了，没有把你忘在门外。叔叔不会骗你的。小朋友晚安。"  
"晚安。"三儿奶声奶气的答道。

蔡徐坤把孩子抱起来，递给朱正廷，几不可见地皱了下眉："这孩子真沉。"  
三儿从小就爱吃，能吃，特爱能吃的一切，小小年纪长得白乎乎的，自大上幼儿园，老师抱着他说这孩子可真重，就多了个外号叫"沉沉"。

三儿便以为叔叔叫他，还说到："沉沉和叔叔再见。"  
蔡徐坤笑眯眯的也拜拜了。

"三儿……"一关上门，朱正廷脸色就有些不好看了。  
"爸爸，我知道了，我是不该喝陌生人的饮料。可是你说过和你味道一样的人就是好人，我闻到了他的味道，和你一样的，所以我才喝他给的东西。"三儿很委屈的样子。

朱正廷叹了口气，没再责备孩子，摸了摸三儿的头："喝完就去洗澡睡觉吧。"

白天三儿闹着要下楼继续去搭昨天没完成的乐高城市，朱正廷和肖老师商量了一下，决定两人这样分工，肖老师看孩子，朱正廷负责做饭。这样两个家庭付出的相对公平，两位大人也不会觉得有什么亏欠。

在去买菜之前，朱正廷决定抓紧时间和蔡徐坤谈一谈。

"首先谢谢你昨天没吓着孩子，我是一时疏忽了。"朱正廷向来条理分明，开门见山。  
蔡徐坤似乎是刚起来，刚洗了澡头上还搭着毛巾，开门的时候见是对面主人，丝毫没有觉得有什么不妥，光着上身继续擦他的头发。

"然后……然后在孩子面前，能不能时刻贴着阻隔帖……"朱正廷讲到这里。  
果然蔡徐坤停下了动作："为什么，那明明是我们的孩子？如果你觉得现在不合适告诉他可以慢慢让他接受，但是不能让他忽略掉他有父亲这个事实。"

"现在你说那是我们的孩子？这五年来……"朱正廷会想起这五年带孩子的酸甜苦辣，声音不由得大了起来。蔡徐坤担心会引来邻居，想也没想就把他拉进了房门。

"这五年来，蔡徐坤，你生不见人死不见尸，没有给我只言片语，现在却突然……突然……"朱正廷胸中一口大气，猛的撞上了蔡徐坤的胸口，接着是关门的声音，他被抵在了大门上。

蔡徐坤用毛巾擦了擦朱正廷不知道何时涌出的泪水，没有阻止他。  
朱正廷喘了口气，任由蔡徐坤把他抱了起来。

"突然你回来了，好像什么都知道，可我怀孕的时候呢？你什么都不记得。我现在不知道你会不会突然离开我们、再突然忘记我和孩子，所以，能不能不要再出现了？"  
朱正廷抬起头看着蔡徐坤，泪眼朦胧中的蔡徐坤，也的确老了。面容多了些暮色，鬓角甚至早早的白了。他抚摸着他的背，后面那些长长的疤还在，心里的疤，还在流血。

"我可以给孩子很多理由，或者，我搬走……不行，我东西太多了，你刚来的，你方便些，换个地方住，我……"朱正廷越说越无语伦次，"我帮你收拾、找地方、搬家公司也帮你找，别……别出现在……我们面前了。"

蔡徐坤摇了摇头。

"不，你一定有办法的，就像你从前第一次、第二次不见了那样，消失的干干净净，彻彻底底，不会让我找到。"朱正廷甚至要求求他，"蔡徐坤，我求求你，我们不要再见吧，不要给我希望后再消失……"

蔡徐坤低低的说了声："不会了的，我不会走了。"说完拉起怀里的泪人，深深的吻了下去。

Omega还是有脆弱的时候，朱正廷的身体和心，都被他的Alpha用吻和闻不到的气味安抚着，逐渐平静了下来。

"朱正廷，我们结婚吧。"

37.3

朱正廷曾经在梦里听过多少次蔡徐坤说："我们结婚吧。"醒来都是梦一场，泪两行。  
可是现在真真切切的听着蔡徐坤说出口，仿佛隔着云山雾绕，怎么也听不清了。

"……我们结婚吧，这样我们就有了法律上的责任和义务，有了共同财产和抚养子女。以后我们很多事情就是可以名正言顺的在一起了。"蔡徐坤在他耳边仿佛是穿过的一道风。

"结婚只是一种当个人力量不足时的社会组织形式，现在在我有了稳定收入和孩子后，还有什么事情需要你呢？"朱正廷冷静了下来，掀起了自己的衣服，把蔡徐坤扽手按在腹部的一道横切口上。这道切口影响了朱正廷整体的腹肌结构，他再如何训练，也恢复不了过去的八块腹肌了。

"我生三儿的时候，是还算顺利，可那是因为有经验的医生看着我上了无痛分娩也生不出来，痛了两个小时生殖腔还是打不开，当机立断给我做了剖宫产，才避免了胎儿宫内缺氧。需要病人家属签字的时候，你不在，姐姐帮我签的字。"朱正廷再把蔡徐坤的手拿开："从此我就做了遗嘱公证，在我不能清醒的确认我的民事能力的情况下，医生可以不必再向其他人征求意见，直接做出最有利于我的医疗措施。"

"三儿调皮，幼儿园里和大孩子打架。明明是大孩子挑衅，我也只能带着孩子鞠躬道歉，只能和他说自己要好好长大，咱没有大孩子家里有钱有势的背景，爸爸只是普通老师，以后你长大了保护爸爸。"朱正廷停了下，看了看时间："那个时候，你也不在——好了，不说那么多了，我要赶去买菜做饭。如果你执意不走，我再去想办法。"

"朱正廷！"这样的语气代表蔡徐坤生气了，朱正廷突然心里一震，还是觉得那么熟悉，他还是难以忘记。

是的，这样他爱过，他痛过，他思念过的男人，哪会那么容易失去感应。

"行，如果你觉得结婚是基于能力不足时双方采取的一种互助形式，我现在信誉不足，你现在信心不够，尚不足以采取这种方法，那我们从这种形式的基础实践开始。"蔡徐坤露出他的犬齿，反应过来的朱正廷开始挣扎，蔡徐坤借着门版紧紧的压制着他，强行咬住他后颈的腺体，锋利的牙齿刺破皮肤注入了大量的信息素，朱正廷感觉全身毛孔都竖了起来，长期没有被灌溉的田野蓄不住洪水冲刷，好像真的从雨雾天里走了一遭。

"正廷，正正，不要再拒绝我，给我机会。如果不是因为你，就没有站在这里的我。"

——“我确定我可以为最终标记付出一切*”

朱正廷原来垂下的手，慢慢的抱上了蔡徐坤的后背。

（*见20）

38.3  
肖老师带着两个孩子上楼的时候，发现变成了新邻居的火锅欢迎会，还为自己没准备礼物抱歉。

“”别麻烦了肖老师，带孩子已经很麻烦您了，大家以后都是邻居别客气，坐下来吃饭。”蔡徐坤给桌上摆上碗筷，两个孩子自觉的去排队洗手。   
言语之间已经把三儿当做了自己的孩子。

朱正廷赶紧用冰袋敷敷自己的眼睛，自己哭了就特别容易水肿，千万别让肖老师误会了什么就好。

在吃饭的时候，气氛很快就放松了下来，聊着聊着，朱正廷想知道的，或者蔡徐坤想让他知道的，都借着肖老师的话头说了出来。

“蔡先生是怎么来这里的呢？”  
“我啊，我刚到帝都工作，原来在S星做技术活，公司总部在这里，就过来了。”  
“哦，蔡先生是高升过来呢，恭喜恭喜。”  
“哎排资论辈罢了，我们公司一个职位做五年就可以流动，羡慕帝都的机遇，这不找准机会就来了。”  
“我们当老师，就规规矩矩教书上课，没有蔡先生这行机会多，你说是不是朱老师？”  
“哦，哦是的。”

朱正廷全神贯注的听着，一不留神叫自己回话还吓了一跳，勺子掉到了汤里，自己要去拿张纸擦擦，蔡徐坤已经把纸巾递到了手边。

还在犹豫自己接下来会不会显得太过亲密，肖老师的孩子小琳吃鸡腿弄脏了手，伸手问妈妈要纸巾，蔡徐坤也自然而然的递过去了。

只是他善于调节桌上的气氛而已。朱正廷给自己宽慰，接下了那张纸巾。

“蔡先生来这边是一个人吗？住这么大房子，是还有夫人孩子晚些过来？”肖老师真是八卦小能手。  
“额……”蔡徐坤别有深意的看了一眼朱正廷和埋头吃饭的三儿，“夫人孩子，是会晚点接过来。”

“哎，英年早婚啊，蔡先生要是单身，我们学校有很多老师适合你呢。”  
“没有没有，我已经三十过半了，哪里还有机会。”  
“蔡先生说笑了，要不是有家室了，你对面就有一位合适的……”肖老师说到这里，腿被朱正廷踢了一脚。

可话是说出口了，肖老师后知后觉的赶紧用纸巾捂住嘴。

蔡徐坤逮住了话头继续往下说：“怎么，朱老师还单身吗？”  
“没有，孩子都这么大了。”朱正廷不假辞色，往蔡徐坤碗里夹了块排骨。

可是吃的还是没有堵住他的嘴。  
“哦，那朱老师的丈夫也和肖老师一样，长期在外面工作吗？”蔡徐坤忍着小腿被朱正廷踢到骨头的剧痛，保持平静的问。

“嗯……是吧……青菜快老了，大家快吃。”朱正廷搪塞过去，转而过去督促孩子吃饭。

吃完饭，肖老师一家回去休息了。蔡徐坤留下来帮朱正廷整理。

三儿很懂事，把厨余垃圾桶拿过来，残渣扫进去，再把所有的碗筷都放进了洗碗机。

蒸鱼的盘子有些大，三儿伸直了手都还不能把盘子放进去，又怕把盘子打碎，踮起脚来小心尝试。

蔡徐坤看到了，随手抱起了三儿，三儿稳稳的坐在叔叔的手臂上，顺利的完成了任务。

“叔叔力气真大，爸爸老说我太重了抱不动。”三儿开心的去洗手。  
“不是爸爸没力气，是你太沉了。”蔡徐坤鼻头顶了顶孩子的额头。  
“叔叔不要笑我了。”  
“好好好，不说了啊。”

从侧面看，父子俩的鼻子真的是一个模子倒出来的，高高的山根，小巧的鼻头，厚实的鼻翼，说起来都是有运有命之相。  
朱正廷即使嘴上再怎么否认，两人一站在一起就能被人看出蹊跷。肖老师刚才那么问，幸好是因为吃火锅没戴眼镜吧。

反而不知道该懊恼还是该松口气。

孩子去睡午觉去了，朱正廷也打算去休息一下。

“不邀请我一起休息一下吗？”  
蔡徐坤向卧室里张望。

“现在只是基础阶段，给予合作事务的共同分担，比如分配食物和养护幼崽。”朱正廷把他往外推。

“行吧行吧。”蔡徐坤投降，出门前倒是拿起了那个怀表，平时不出门的时候朱正廷就放在玄关上。  
他熟门熟路地打开后盖，把里面的瓶子拿出来了。

“这个你不要拿走。”  
“我人都在这里了你还要替代品？”

朱正廷咬着嘴唇不说话。

“哎，给你拿着也没关系，其实这些液体是从我身上提取出来的。从我被牢里救出来以后，我身体一恢复就不停的给你提供，陪你怀孕那一年，再到这五年，哪怕我被抽完要贫血三五天都没有断过。这东西目前人工合成是没有成功的，所以你用完这些，还是只能来找我。” 蔡徐坤捏着对于Omega来说必须的东西，轻轻巧巧地又放了回去。

“蔡徐坤。”朱正廷看着对方的眼睛，真诚的说着：“Omega平等这么多年了，你还想用基因来控制我，而不是从家庭责任和义务的角度来实现你作为丈夫及父亲的权利，我很失望。”朱正廷的手扶在门把手上，“感谢你这么多年给我提供的必需品，以前我从来没想过要去做腺体置换，谢谢你提醒了我，为了以后不给你造成负担，我现在开始去联系医院。”

说完朱正廷就要去关门，蔡徐坤用力把门顶开。“朱正廷，你怎么那么倔强？接受我的出现不是很好吗？用正常的方式获取信息素才是本能啊，腺体置换对于Omega的伤害有多大你知道吗？”

“那么蔡徐坤，你怎么那么绝情？每一次说走就走，说回来就回来，有没有给我一句话让我放心，你对我有多大伤害你知道吗？担惊受怕这些都是过去了，你现在人好好的站在这里我就不说了。”不顾在门口了，朱正廷越说越急，“可现在呢，说我们再开始，好，给你机会，你只是帮组织了一次午饭就开始要求这要求那，想过我们晚上吃什么谁做饭谁带孩子谁洗碗吗？你说的那些都是本能，而我们不是只靠本能生活的。”

”我们才相处半天，吵了两次架了，这样的环境不适合小孩成长。所以，你请回吧。”朱正廷疲倦的揉了揉眉头，缓缓的关上了门。

蔡徐坤不知所措的站在门口，听到了门背后朱正廷压抑的抽泣声，呆了一会儿，才走进自己的家。

我不想对你说，是因为怕你难过。  
你怎么，怎么那么容易哭呢？你一哭，我就没辙了。

39.3

当时他被帝国军队从大牢里面找到的时候，蔡徐坤已经奄奄一息。  
拷打对他的身体伤害很大，特别是对脑部的击打，差点就不可逆转了。

颅部手术两次。  
第一次是找到后马上做的，让他恢复了部分的人际交往情感和认知能力，记忆总是对久远的部分特别明晰，但是对最近发生的事情反而毫无印象，连带着信息素感应能力都降低了。  
休息了一年，实际上他也没有休息。战后各地重建都需要大量人手，有经验的人员捉襟见肘，他还是主动去参与了矿石案。与朱正廷重逢时真的不知道他是谁，只是觉得他的身上有些许自己的味道。他是从朱正廷可以毫无障碍的接收他的信息素，加上其他的证言，来反推自己似乎是位不称职的丈夫。  
本该出庭充当证人的，但是他头疼难忍，只能立刻从Z星到帝都做了第二次手术。

第二次手术效果收效并不明显，脑组织有些渗出液，不能物理清除，只能缓慢的等他的脑部自行吸收。两次手术间隔时间比较近，期间他并没有好好养身体，因此对他的身体消耗很大，很久他才走出病房。为了他的安全，也为了他不要外出受到刺激，他被禁止走出疗养院。  
“他现在脑袋脆得像个西瓜，千万不能再磕到碰到了。”专家如实讲。

康复治疗1500次。  
每周六次，恢复他的各项生理指标。但是护士经常说他“做三废二”，因为抽一次血他就要躺两天。  
他躺在床上的时候，看门外的风，看着照片里孩子从襁褓里抱着，慢慢长到朱正廷齐腰高。  
“他好像没有穿过我送的那条裙子啊，难道是尺寸不合适吗？不会啊，在他睡觉的时候我量过的。”蔡徐坤对着照片自言自语。  
好在恢复情况比较理想，关于这些年的事情他都想起来了，想起来他们并肩作战的日子，想起了他们的孩子。

外伤治疗这些小手术，已经不值得一提。

还有那块怀表。  
蔡徐坤在第一次手术后醒来，就发现表已经作为赃物还了回来，上交的人还忠实的抄录了他写给朱正廷的那段话。  
见到朱正廷后，他就知道这块表该由谁保管。

所以他今天见到这块怀表的时候，十分庆幸自己凭借直觉做出的决定。

直觉、本能这些镌刻在基因里的东西，反而被朱正廷统统刻意无视了。  
要不是凭着信息素，我去哪里找你。

但是好像沟通被自己搞砸了，每次的发言都有了偏差。  
有些累了，蔡徐坤自己也准备去睡个觉。

晚上吃什么，或者我帮你带孩子？或者我们出去吃吧，你休息一下。  
睡觉之前，蔡徐坤写了张纸条，塞进对面的门里。

40.3

回复来的有点突然，蔡徐坤正准备给自己煮面的时候，听见了门上很轻却很急的拍门声。

打开门，三儿站在门口。

“怎么了三儿？”蔡徐坤刚开始以为是孩子找他玩，后来发现不对，赶紧和孩子进屋。

果然是朱正廷坐在厨房门口捂着屁股，下面一滩水，龇牙咧嘴的站不起来。

“哎呀……扶我起来……疼死我了……”朱正廷看着救星来了，也不顾面子什么的，叫了起来。

“呜呜呜，爸爸刚去倒水就摔了一跤，我搬不动他，肖阿姨他们还在看电影回不来，我只认识叔叔了。”三儿看见叔叔轻而易举的把爸爸抱了起来，带着叔叔去了主卧，刚把人放到床上，就赶紧扑上去。

“三儿你做的对，爸爸现在没那么疼了。”朱正廷宽慰而已，实际上他试了下自己转身都做不了，保不齐是伤到了骨盆或是尾椎。

蔡徐坤给他垫了个靠枕，问他要不要马上去医院。  
朱正廷感觉自己还能坚持一会儿，就说没事他先休息一会儿，再看看情况。

蔡徐坤去把面煮好端过来，朱正廷不能坐，蔡徐坤给他买了面包。  
三儿呲溜着把爸爸那份都吃完。

到了晚上，朱正廷感觉自己越来越疼了，只好请肖老师帮看下孩子，让蔡徐坤送他去医院看看。

检查的结果出来了，万幸不是大碍，尾椎有点小小的骨裂，遵医嘱要躺半个月再复查。

在医院的日光灯下，朱正廷趴在蔡徐坤背上，又看到了那些没有磨灭掉的伤痕。

过去的日子，给朱正廷的心底着实留下了难以抚平的伤痛。蔡徐坤说的信息素需求，更是在证明他的执拗。

他比任何人都依赖本能的联系，所以他才痴痴的守着那瓶信息素，一直留在他的腺体里，不要忘，不可以忘。

蔡徐坤背着朱正廷回家。

“你以前背过我吗？”  
在电梯里，朱正廷轻轻的问。

“正正，不管过去怎么样，没有的我给你补上，做过的我做得更好，行不？”蔡徐坤回答他，有些无奈，他还不知道该如何开口去说他这些年的事。

“我们放下过去，你和你，真的，放下过去。”蔡徐坤深深地吸了口气。  
“好。”朱正廷再给自己，给对方一个机会，把脸埋在了蔡徐坤的后背。

“正正，你靠着我可以，但是嘴唇不要放我背上。”蔡徐坤的声音有点古怪。  
“没那么疼就有点困，想睡觉了嘛。”不自觉的，朱正廷的声音里带有一丝撒娇。

蔡徐坤把朱正廷小心翼翼的用侧躺的姿势放在床上，朱正廷在镇痛药的作用下，还真的睡着了。  
他低下头亲了亲朱正廷的唇，再给他把通讯器、水杯放在伸手可取的位置，把他的通讯号码写在纸条上，垫好被子枕头以免他翻下床。

“我会照顾好你和孩子的。”他轻轻在耳边说了句。

41.3  
照顾家人还真的不是那么简单的事。  
蔡徐坤简单捯饬了一下，先把朱正廷的早餐热好，就到肖老师那里去帮忙。肖老师今天一早有课，就交给蔡徐坤去送孩子。

幼儿园老师见到这个陌生男人带着两个熟悉的孩子进校门，都有点迟疑了：“王爸爸？”  
老师把他当成了肖琳的爸爸王先生，王先生也是一年神龙见首不见尾的，偶尔才回来幼儿园接送，老师们对他没印象。

“我是……”蔡徐坤突然不确定三儿姓什么，只好扬了扬三儿的手“……的家长。”  
“哦，蔡爸爸你好，第一次见……”这位老师的尬聊技能也挺强的，不仅尴尬，还能一刻不停的说：“蔡廷正在幼儿园表现挺好的，生活很独立，也很有自己的想法。”  
“辛苦老师培养了。”  
“也多亏家长配合。今天怎么没有见朱老师啊？”  
“哦，他有点事，这段时间都是我来接送，肖琳和我们家小子一起。”  
“好的孩子们和家长再见。”

三儿回头挥挥手，蔡徐坤也挥了挥。

接下来就是蔡徐坤先去单位给自己请假，接着给朱正廷请假，好在学期接近尾声，朱正廷只剩复习课和考试课，学院里表示可以给他安排助教顶上，请长期病假还是得要去大学的人事部门去办。

于是蔡徐坤带着朱正廷的诊断书，趴在桌上帮他在各种请假手续上签字。  
“这位先生，你和朱正廷什么关系啊？”管人事的资深阿姨看出了幼儿园老师没发现的问题。  
蔡徐坤手一滞：“朋……朋友。”  
“朋友？朋友可是不能帮他办手续的，我还以为你是他老公呢。”人事阿姨退回了蔡徐坤帮朱正廷写的申请。

“可是他现在确实走不动啊，他家里亲戚不在帝都，不方便才托我办的。”蔡徐坤赔笑脸。  
“让他写个委托书过来，按个手印哈。一起存档。”阿姨抬头看了看蔡徐坤，“不是我刁难你，只有夫妻双方才能全权代办这些事，你是他老公我就不会让你再跑一趟，不是就只能辛苦辛苦了，这是请假的规矩。”

“行，那我下午再来。”

中午蔡徐坤带了吃的回去，吃完拿了纸笔，让朱正廷写委托书。

“这么麻烦啊，我早上已经和他们打过视频电话了，还不信吗？”朱正廷免不了同样抱怨一下。  
“嗯，以后有什么事我帮你办，都得准备一份委托书。”蔡徐坤收拾吃完的碗筷。  
“行，好吧。请完假我也没什么事了。”朱正廷点点头，完全没注意到蔡徐坤期待的眼神又灭了。

下午接了三儿回来，朱正廷才粗神经的发现，怎么蔡徐坤好像都不用上班的样子。  
“你的工作呢？”  
“在办公室做文字材料，不上前线了。”蔡徐坤换上围裙，“这不，第一天到帝都上班就放了领导鸽子。”  
“你领导是谁？”  
“还是我们原来那个。”  
“告诉他，不许扣你工资，就说是我说的。”朱正廷想起老上级就理直气壮。

“让我住进来好不好？”蔡徐坤一边烧水一边问，“我照顾孩子也方便，还能给你特级护理。”  
朱正廷有些不好意思的对对手指：“好。”

42.3

每天上午做早餐，备中餐，送孩子上学，自己去上班；下午接孩子回来，孩子自己玩一会儿，做晚饭，整理家务，给孩子洗澡睡觉。两人坐下来，再说说话，聊聊天，一天就过去了。

日子过得十分规律，好像不知不觉的就这么过了十年。  
实际上他们认识都还不到十年。

倾盖如故。

朱正廷躺的久了，每天最大的运动量大概是起来上厕所和按一下微波炉，四肢有些无力，复查的时候医生建议要多做按摩防止肌肉萎缩，增强肌肉力量防止韧带受伤。  
蔡徐坤在康复力量方面可谓经验老道了，每天就多了一项工作：帮朱正廷揉捏按摩。

朱正廷的腰还是侧着，蔡徐坤给他换敷药的时候，手触到了他敏感的地方。  
身下的人呜咽的一声，却没有说不好。蔡徐坤眼神暗了下来，调暗了房间的灯光。  
孩子已经睡了，房间里有淡淡的药香，接下来发生的一切，水到渠成。

久违了的冲撞，朱正廷舒服的展开了身体。  
从心底到身体，接受一个全新的开始，希望像泉水一样涌了出来。

有些充满生命力的未来正在诞生。

“正正，嫁给我好不好？”  
“好。”  
“等我们选一个好日子，就去领证。”  
“我都听你的。”  
“不许反悔啊，我都录音了。”  
“谁反悔谁是小狗。”

43.3

又快到了新年的时候。

“过了年，三儿就六岁了，要准备上小学了呢。我？我现在好了啊，只是学校也放寒假了，不用去上班，在家备课写论文。蔡徐坤啊，你说他啊，每天上班下班都好准时，我看他也闲得很……”朱正廷和姐姐通话，蔡徐坤把洗完澡的三儿扔到床上擦头发，爷俩笑做一团。

“今年回不回去？回啊，我过几天就买票，嗯嗯嗯，回，带蔡徐坤回去，带回去给你看。”  
这新的一年，前所未有的让朱正廷充满了希望。

蔡徐坤要上班到过年前最后一天才能放假，朱正廷和他提了句回Z星过年的事，蔡徐坤说没问题。白天闲着的时候，朱正廷就买好了票，整理好了他们的行李，提前寄过去

再次踏上Z星的时候，朱正廷还没想好如何介绍蔡徐坤。他已经完整的融入了他的生活，按照朱正廷家庭是社会组织基本形式的理解，蔡徐坤承担了他该有的责任，当然……也享受了他的权利。

干脆就装聋作哑抓瞎过吧，姐姐姐夫都没把蔡徐坤当外人，自己反而别别扭扭的就不好了。

“三儿，不要睡，三儿不要睡，你要过生日了，给小姨和姨夫拜年拿红包。”朱正廷轻轻摇着孩子，可三儿回来和大娃二娃玩闹了一晚上，早就困了，蔡徐坤和姐夫把他们仨抱回房间里。

大厅里就剩下了四个大人。

“蔡徐坤。”姐姐叫他，蔡徐坤应声坐下。  
“六年前，我弟弟从鬼门关里走一遭，生下了三儿，现在大家好好的坐在这里，再多的困难我们也都过去了，所以，好好的过日子，别再让正廷夜里偷偷哭了。”

“姐姐，我哪有夜里偷偷哭。”朱正廷的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红了。  
“放心吧姐姐，把正廷交给我吧。”蔡徐坤把朱正廷的手放在自己掌心。

天亮后的Z星已经是银装素裹。

新年里的第一场雪，引来了无数孩子们的打闹。

朱正廷是被孩子们的笑声吵醒的，一听就知道是三个孩子和邻居家打雪仗，发出叽叽喳喳的尖叫。

手和腿有些酸，后腰尤其无力。朱正廷摸了摸这有些酸的身子，暗自咋舌，照蔡徐坤这个要法，不到年底老四可能都要生出来了。

“坤坤，起来了，陪儿子打雪仗去。”朱正廷伏在他耳边说到。  
“不去，太危险了。”蔡徐坤半眯着眼拒绝。

“打雪仗而已，又不痛。”朱正廷继续游说蔡徐坤去进行亲子娱乐。

“我更喜欢，成人娱乐。”蔡徐坤把朱正廷圈进怀里，顺手掰开了腿，熟门熟路的找到地方，玩得高兴。

这可真比打雪仗好玩多了。其实朱正廷在床上摇晃着的时候，同样这么想。

总赖在床上也不是回事，下午朱正廷决定带蔡徐坤和三儿出去压压马路。

蔡徐坤严严实实的戴了顶帽子，还被朱正廷笑话你怎么那么怕冷，是不是老头子。

天气晴朗，大雪又白又厚实的像床软绵绵的被子。

三儿跑在前面，蔡徐坤回头看夫妇俩带着孩子留下的脚印，有些凌乱但是歪歪斜斜的常常一串，就这么踏实的走过这些日子。

一阵大风刮过，吹动了挂满冰霜的树叶，积雪压断了一处老旧的屋檐。

“三儿，快过来！”蔡徐坤先发现了不对。  
三儿懵懵懂懂的站在那里。

没想那么多，蔡徐坤冲过去把三儿推到一旁。

大雪倾盆而下，夹杂着重物落下的声音。

44.3

“蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤！”  
朱正廷冲上去，用手开始刨雪。

“三儿，别哭，给小姨打电话，快。”  
“这位大哥过来帮个忙；阿姨帮我打急救电话，救人啊赶紧。”

朱正廷在看到蔡徐坤倒下去的一瞬间，心中猛地一紧。  
没有尖叫和哭喊，他一点时间都不要浪费，毫不犹豫的开始动员身边的人帮他救人。  
没有丝毫疑惑，他是可以做到的。

周围围上来了许多好心人，一起动手帮刨开蔡徐坤身上的积雪。  
救护车呼啸而到，他们把蔡徐坤从雪里挖出来，还能看得到他起伏的胸膛。

“啊，还有气儿，没事。”  
好心人的声音让朱正廷松了口气，可是怎么叫蔡徐坤都没有反应。

蔡徐坤被雪埋之前，长期以来军人的训练让他下意识地勾起身子用手护住脑袋，蜷出一片空间保证空鼻呼吸。  
可是最可怕的不是窒息，而是老旧屋檐滑下来的砖头，砸中了他的头部。尽管被手遮挡缓冲了一下，可十足的力道还是导致了创伤，溢出的鲜血已经冻在了帽子上，红通通的一片。  
他还有呼吸，可是昏迷不醒。

三儿被赶过来的姐夫接走了，朱正廷陪着蔡徐坤上了救护车一路疾驰到医院。

沿途急症医生就做了紧急判断，请求前方手术室给他做开颅手术。

“开颅？医生，这么严重吗？”朱正廷一听这么个大手术，着急了。  
“我刚才初步检查了一下，他的头部有不止一个开颅手术的切口，所以他脑壳特别脆弱。别人被拍一下可能是肿个大包，他就直接拍到脑瓜子里。”急诊医生解释道，看着朱正廷着急的神色，还是好心安慰了几句："还没有做仔细检查，可能只用钻个小孔就行了，只要能引出淤血就行，不是你想的那样，像开西瓜那样……”

很快手术室传回了指令，同意准备手术，要求医生与病人家属进行术前沟通。

很快，蔡徐坤就呼拉拉地被推进了急诊室，有护士上来给他处理外衣，消毒，清理创面。随着护士把他的头发剃光，浓密柔亮的头发下面，朱正廷才发现有小孔，有针线……

“没事，这都好啦，只是脑壳比较硬才会有这些痕迹。从这些印记看出来曾经是很厉害的医生做过的手术，这回我们脑科主任值班，一定也没问题的。这位先生，您作为家属，我们有一些术前谈话要完成一下。”急诊医生继续到。

“嗯……”朱正廷恋恋不舍地看着蔡徐坤被推进CT检查室。

“首先，病人的当时的情况是什么？”  
“当时我们的孩子站在一个老房子下面，大风过后吹滑了雪，雪和屋檐上的老砖头一起掉下来了，砸中了我先生。”  
“好的。除此之外还有其他伤害原因吗？”  
“应该没有了。”  
“那他头部的手术是什么时候做的？”  
“不知道……”  
“他还有其他病史吗？”  
“应该没有……吧……”

这位夫人对丈夫的事情似乎一问三不知，医生心里嘀咕了一句，继续他的职责：“那么根据我们的判断，您先生需要做开颅手术，手术的风险有……愈后的风险有……”医生一条一条的说下去，朱正廷艰难的抓住了“可能无法清醒、失忆”这些可怕的词。

一瞬间朱正廷把这些词和蔡徐坤的行为串联在一起，几乎猜测到了真相的答案。  
难怪你当时会不辞而别，也许只是没有机会说再回。

“夫人，蔡先生的检查结果出来了，万幸的是只是有些淤血，开个小洞引流就好。如果您同意我们的手术方案，请您在这里按指纹，得到授权后我们就可以开始了。”医生把平板电脑递过来，示意他在签字处按指纹。

“滴……”指纹授权没有通过，显示无此权利。  
“先生，您用纸擦一擦再试。”医生擦了擦屏幕，又再递给她。

“不用……再试，我们还，还没有去登记。”朱正廷轻轻的讲，“我知道他的军人编号，你们输入进去，就可以按战时管理直接做手术了。”

顾不上医生有些古怪的眼神，朱正廷口述，看着医生把蔡徐坤的编号输入进去，很快系统显示可以手术。

他坐在手术室外的长椅，静静的等待。

“结婚意味着什么呢？”  
“分配食物和抚养幼崽。”  
“还有呢……”

还有共同财产的处置权，包括我的生命。

“还有就是，可以陪在你身边，生老病死，也不能和你分开。”

45.3

“朱正廷，我们结婚吧。”  
“我愿意。”

不知道是第几次在梦里听见这句话了。  
朱正廷揉揉眼睛醒过来，掰着指头算了算，今天已经是蔡徐坤推出手术室后的第五天了。

手术很成功，蔡徐坤推出手术室后，还在ICU观察了两天，顺利的转到了普通病房。  
现在唯一要做的就是等他醒过来。

三儿到病房里看叔叔，朱正廷告诉他这是他的父亲。

“我已经有一个爸爸了啊。”  
“这是爸爸的丈夫。爸爸和父亲，就像小姨和姨夫一样，这才有了你。”朱正廷这么解释到。  
“那我也会有一个弟弟吗？”孩子的兴趣点总是令人快乐，三儿高兴的把他的小肚子放在父亲床头。  
“嗯，说不定快了。”朱正廷没有明说，暗暗摸了摸自己的小腹。

“坤，啥时候醒来啊？我有个好消息要告诉你。”朱正廷给他洗脸，亲了亲他短短的胡渣。“我好像怀上了，感觉和当时怀三儿的时候不太一样，是不是个小公主啊？”  
“你上次还说想喝neinei，机会来啦。”  
“这次有孩子保佑你手术成功，你的贵人，可以叫富贵。”

“我看到你的那些病例资料了，疗养院共享过来的，厚厚一沓，乱七八糟。”朱正廷给蔡徐坤按摩四肢，“让我去照顾你啊，你看我也会按摩对不对？”

“这会你不能偷懒了，你要老老实实的照顾我怀孕这十个月，怀孕真的太累了，不能我一个人受苦。”朱正廷继续按摩，“要认认真真的那种，不能像我之前摔到屁股时那样，动不动就想脱我裤子。”

“你要快点醒哦，不然没人辅导三儿写作业了。我姐根本管不住他，五天没读书了，真是头疼。”  
“照顾你好无聊啊，听说港口有个新酒吧，是船舱改造的，我们回帝都以后去玩一下啊。”  
“然后我可以陪你穿裙子去，那条黑色旗袍，我回家看了看，还像新的一样呢。”  
“蔡徐坤……坤……你什么时候醒过来啊。”

朱正廷摩挲着蔡徐坤的手臂。  
有人陪着的时候，尚且有不可知的痛苦；之前他无人陪伴时，是怎么挨过如此寂寞的恐惧。

第五天，过去了。  
第六天，周而复始。  
第七天，循环往复。

“朱正廷，你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
回答他的是蔡徐坤带笑的眼眸，以及努力捏了捏他手臂的手指。

朱正廷揉了揉眼睛，这句他热切期盼的话，不是在梦里。

上帝用七天创造了世界。  
蔡徐坤用七天回到了朱正廷的人生。

“我答应，我什么都答应。”朱正廷按响了护士铃，很快医生和护士开始对他进行一系列的测试，朱正廷退到了病房外面。

如释重负，朱正廷蹲下来把头埋在膝盖里。  
嚎啕大哭。

46.3

可是说好了要去领证的，蔡徐坤迟迟不愿去。

“不是说好了出院就要去的吗？”朱正廷质问蔡徐坤。  
“不行，我没头发，这么重要的照片不能随便。”蔡徐坤还振振有词了。  
“戴假发也可以啊，或者给你画一个上去。”朱正廷出主意。  
从小到大头发特别茂盛的发质特别好发型特别飘逸的蔡徐坤怒了，坚持要等头发长出来再去。

“再过几个月，再过几个月我肚子大了我脸肿了我就不好看了！那时候要去你一个人去！”换朱正廷生气了，坐在桌子对角线上，抓起桌上的水果开始吃。

三儿和两位哥哥决定先到楼下找小琳玩，楼下一对才是成熟的大人。

蔡徐坤出院后，和朱正廷带着三儿返回帝都工作，没多久大娃收到了帝都的重点中学的通知书，姐姐谋了个调令，携家带口的回来了，就住进了原来蔡徐坤租的那套房。  
偶尔哪家夫妇要过个二人世界，就把孩子放到另一家托管，如果加上楼下肖老师一家，整个就成了个游乐场。

很快，朱正廷确认怀上了二胎。  
名义上的二胎爸爸还是新手，笨手笨脚地照顾着Omega，虽然姐姐经常提醒蔡徐坤这个时候Alpha就是要顺着一点Omega，但是有时候还是会使容易激动的朱正廷发动技能“河东狮吼”。

证不能很快领，酒吧还是可以去的。  
去的那天虽然已经入夏，但是蔡徐坤担心海边冷，不让朱正廷穿着小裙子去，还有披风把他裹了起来。

“我没那么怕冷。”  
“我担心你冷。”  
朱正廷还是默默接收了蔡徐坤的安排。

海港旁有艘小船静静的停泊着。  
轻柔的音乐飘了出来，弥散在沁人的海风里。

Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will

朱正廷转过身，扶上蔡徐坤的肩膀。  
饱含热情的吻上了蔡徐坤的唇。

本能、责任。  
陪伴、跟随。  
跳出这个局，我们已不再需要为了这些东西证明。

END


	4. 爱的抓马

PART 1   
“小鬼，又没钱了？”  
学校门口摆水果摊的阿姨，见到王琳凯蹲在地上挑拣卖相最差的番茄，这孩子绑着一头脏辫手指上却很温柔，忍不住言语上打趣一番。  
“嗯啊，是的。阿姨给我算便宜点。”王琳凯装好了一袋，给阿姨称重。

王琳凯刚提着番茄走了两步，一看到迎面而来的学姐，赶紧藏在卫衣里。可还是被眼尖的学姐看见了。  
“小鬼，又接小黄片了？”  
“瞎说什么呢我的亲姐——”  
“别藏了，我都看见番茄了。买了那么多，大片哇，啥时候能发？”

“别了姐姐你放过我吧。”王琳凯讨饶，一溜烟跑进社团教室。

屏幕上放着新项目的进度表，硕大标题差点怼到鼻孔上：  
《霸道总裁强制爱＋养父子虐恋情深＋青梅竹马破镜重圆》  
时长300分钟，肉戏多达六十多处。换句话说就是差不多五分钟脱一次衣服。

“好嘞我俩挑虐恋情深！”黄明昊举手。  
“等等，我们不应该是青梅竹马系列吗？”范丞丞急忙想拉下他的手。  
“因为、你、最近十分欠揍。”黄明昊松了松指骨，范丞丞立刻收声。

“每段肉都好长，改得我都不认识嗯哦啊喔噢哎咦哟呐呀诶了。”负责剧本改编兼副导演的陈立农，从打印好的剧本初稿中露出头来，满脸肉色。

“小鬼，这部戏接了能有多少好处，值得我们都到场来开会？”林彦俊打开袋子，哟呵，不数不知道，一数二十几个。  
“因为……金主爸爸这个是群戏，有三对西皮，合着整个team才配得齐。”

林彦俊捏着一个香气不错的番茄捏在手里，尤长靖想着要不我找个干净的案板，接着还可以剁碎了炒好大一盆番茄酱。

王子异拿着一个半软的番茄闻了闻，还好小鬼不至于为了便宜买烂番茄，就是他负责的声效后期这块，是不是要擀面杖来捅才配得上“霸道总裁”。

“大家加把油，做出来，今年的经费不用愁了。”小鬼咽了下口水。“大家接下来挑本子就能随心所欲。”

一直没说话的蔡徐坤终于把头抬了起来，他平时就是整个作品的导演，监制作品方方面面。

“可以试试。”蔡徐坤点了点头。

社团里的各位并不依靠酬金生活，参与进来更多的是为了实现自我价值。学校经费有限，大多时候还是要自己垫钱进去，可这都是为了爱好，大家并不因此斤斤计较。

“好……好……那么我们开始分配角色了。”  
小鬼把PPT翻到角色那一页，准备输入名字，输入着：“白汾酒 zh……”，忽然想起：“我们铁打的受星呢？”

他们这个社团叫做白汾酒，是因为当时成立的时候，小餐馆的老板就拿得出这半瓶，大家一人一杯就干了。

运转起来后，小鬼主要负责出去揽活，一部分是和其他剧团合作的正剧，大部分是耽美向，没办法，耽美最有市场。

渐渐的，他们逐渐形成了比较稳定的分工：蔡徐坤负责总体导演监制，临时会帮忙配几句；陈立农负责剧本改编，同时负责来配少年老成的少年音；范丞丞以贵公子的形象为多，但是沙雕起来毫不含糊；黄明昊的少年音更是富有活力和冲击力，恰到好处的破音是他的拿手绝活；林彦俊带有地方特色的腔调，特别适合腹黑冷高的人设；王子异是专业的后期制作，以及哪里需要哪里搬的万能砖；尤长靖的声音甜蜜柔软，人畜无害的角色特别受人喜爱。

“来了来了！”说曹操曹操到，铁打的受星飞奔进了教室，“刚才老师找我，耽搁了一下，不好意思不好意思。”

“正廷，来，今天是这么个事……”小鬼嘴快，又叽里咕噜的把事情说了一遍。

“行啊，那谁来和我配？”现在说话的就是这个团队里铁打的受，朱正廷。社团初期小鬼为了打出社团名声接了个大片，朱正廷1V5一战成名。

之后他用受声硬是走出一条生路，和别的团配合的时候也能与各类攻声完美融合，在流水的攻声中，他被粉丝尊称为“铁打的受星”。

“我看看啊……”小鬼翻着人物简介。  
陈立农翻翻自己的剧本比较快：“这里面人物都非常典型，金主就是图了一个爽。人物关系网就是青梅竹马➕养父子的邻居➕霸道总裁新人同事，故事从‘我’到新公司报到搬家上新屋开始，昊哥，你真的要虐恋情深？”

“不，我不要当他爹。”范丞丞举手。  
“不，你可以。”黄明昊按下范丞丞。

“这次大家可以尝试改改戏路，小尤，养父子怎么样，你当爸爸，养彦俊。”蔡徐坤拿过本子，翻了翻。  
“我？我可以吗？”尤长靖有点意外，他以往人妻的形象比较多。  
“你把细腻温柔的感觉放在一个父亲身上，再被我攻的时候会有很意外的反差。”林彦俊先翻到后面。

“不是被你，是被你的角色——”尤长靖找到一个大番茄挡住了脸。  
“还不是一样吗？”林彦俊扯起嘴角邪魅的一笑，“爸爸。”

“那么接下来，青梅竹马这对。”陈立农往下翻：“给丞丞和昊昊怎么样？”  
“不了吧，又是青梅竹马，别人都听腻了。”黄明昊撅起了嘴。他和范丞丞组过不少剧，相得益彰的少年音在校园背景里总有出彩。

“我觉得可以。”范丞丞指着一段话‘这么多年没有我，是不是比较快乐’：“这作品的主要是放在两个人如何破镜重圆的，内容比较成人，我们都可以试试压低一点声音做大人。”

其他人纷纷点头，黄明昊也就接受了，这作为他们开拓戏路的一个尝试，他有自信能做出不一样的效果。

“我呢？我呢？”朱正廷举手了，“其他人都选完了，谁给我当霸总？”他又想了想，“或者我来当霸总，谁给我当新职员？”

“我，我当！”王琳凯举起手，忽然感觉后背一凉，马上加句话：“我当给你们报幕的，以及青梅竹马的第三者，养父子的老师，新同事的隔壁桌。”

“子异呢？”  
“我吗？我试试。”王子异随手找到一段话：“你该不是忘了，要怎么服侍我吗？”  
朱正廷探过头来：“这么羞耻吗？”

“坐上来，自己动。”王子异拍了拍桌子。这句经典的霸总台词果然到哪里都会闪光。

整个房间忽然进入冰点，因为这话说出来与温柔的王子异形象差别太大，超乎想象。

“坐上来。”蔡徐坤突然开了口，用他特意放低的声音，然后搓了搓外套模仿脱衣服的声音，再呼着气：“自己动。”

良久。  
小鬼像个炮仗精一样窜起来，两手搓着鸡皮疙瘩，大呼着：“哎呀哎呀！酥了酥了！就是这个味儿！！！”

一群狼嚎声此起彼伏，还好旁边教室都习惯了他们奇怪的练声，不然得过来看热闹了。

“坤哥还是你坤哥，坤哥你出手，就知有没有。”黄明昊夹着范丞丞，“你学着点，不要十年以后你还是配出个大龄巨婴。”  
范丞丞，翻白眼吐舌头.gif

朱正廷撑着桌子不敢坐，他怕自己坐下去起不来。  
一个身经百战铁打的受星，因为蔡徐坤一句话而腿软。

说来也怪，除了最初那部出道群戏，他们都还没有其他单独合作过的作品。朱正廷是盼过蔡徐坤看到感兴趣的作品，主动提出来做攻音，可是看起来他更喜欢当导演掌控全局，如果不是角色实在转不开，基本不出声。

可这一次合作，一上来就几乎全是肉，这也太刺激了吧？  
朱正廷捂住自己发烫的脸。

“现在我们定了cast，下午做好海报就宣。宣了金主爸爸就会打头款过来。”小鬼雀跃着算着小钱钱。

陈立农把剧本拆给三对CP：“同时出现的场景不多，大家各自先练自己那一趴，再看看最近的空余时间分别来录。读稿子有什么读不通的，找我来改。”

“导演还是阿坤来当吗？”尤长靖比较担心质量。  
“我没问题的，自己监听自己，还挺有意思。”蔡徐坤比个OK。  
“不过我好像忘了问正廷。”蔡徐坤转过身，抬头看着朱正廷，用着从下往上无辜的目光问着羞耻的话：“我给你做攻，你愿意吗？”

“我……我愿意。”

PART 2  
“首先，我们先把剧本过一遍。”

日渐炎热的一个下午，蔡徐坤约了朱正廷没课的时间，找了个奶茶店坐下。

“OK，我已经先读过一遍了，读的不太顺的地方都用笔划出来了，还没来得及找陈立农改。”朱正廷坐下来，递给蔡徐坤一杯奶茶，接着从大包里掏出被翻得出了卷边的剧本。

“好，先从这里开始。这里是新人刚到公司上班，被主人指派去买咖啡，过马路的时候抢路灯，撞到了刚下车的霸总，霸总揽住人就是初kiss。”

除掉令人浮躁的天气，冰凉的奶茶和专业的态度足够让朱正廷冷静。他的视线顺着蔡徐坤指点的手指一点点往上看，两人靠得够近，足够看得到蔡徐坤脸上细微的绒毛和痣。

“接着新人因为要赔偿霸总的洗衣费，然后就到办公室开始初H。”讲到这里，蔡徐坤点了点手指，发现朱正廷正捧着脸看着自己，眼神没有放到剧本上。

“喂，在想什么。”蔡徐坤敲了敲朱正廷的奶茶杯。  
“我在想，这么难的和你配一次，剧情为什么这么俗……不对，是这么三俗。”朱正廷搅搅杯子，“人家是想和你正经开始的。”

“行，和我正经开始。”蔡徐坤推开剧本，两人的杯子靠上去，低下头吸住吸管，额头碰到一起。“现在可以吗？朱正廷？”

“可以，可以……我们看剧本……”被点到大名的朱正廷伸手去拿剧本，他不明白蔡徐坤的意思，又不敢想得太好，只好把意思的理解放低一点。

蔡徐坤啪的按住他的手，抓得紧紧的。厚实的嘴唇直接叼着吸管戳进了朱正廷那杯，意有所指的搅动着。

“啊……？”朱正廷不敢抬起头，蔡徐坤的鼻息已经到了眼下。他的手被扣住，握成了十指交扣的样子，两根吸管被丢到一旁依偎，杯子移开。

后面就是椅背，朱正廷退无可退，蔡徐坤用空着的那只手抬起朱正廷的下巴，端详了一会儿，呲的笑了一声。

“笑什么……笑……”朱正廷的嘟囔还没有说出口，就被蔡徐坤凑上来的嘴唇堵住了。

奶盖椰青加红茶还真好喝。  
我给他加了蜂蜜吗？为什么他的舌尖那么甜？  
被吻的迷迷糊糊的，朱正廷还用他剩余不多的理智在思考。

“正正，正正回神了。”一吻结束，蔡徐坤有些好笑的看着朱正廷整个缺氧的脸，神情迷离，语言不知所踪。

看朱正廷没反应，蔡徐坤又把小冰沙含在嘴里，对上嘴喂了一口，可把朱正廷冻得清醒了。

“原来小说写的都是真的，霸道总裁真是这样，第一次见面就开始接吻吗？”  
朱正廷喃喃到。

蔡徐坤正色：“刚刚感觉怎么样，保持这种情绪来演开场。”  
“你，你居然为了演戏要占我便宜！！”朱正廷突然反应过来，“这种戏份和我说一下就好了，为什么要来真的？？？”

“因为我要来真的。”蔡徐坤又挑起了朱正廷的下巴，“而且，你不会拒绝我。”

这是霸总上身了吗？朱正廷有些错愕，他凭什么笃定我不会拒绝？  
“因为你说过，我愿意。”蔡徐坤用手指按住了朱正廷的唇，堵住了他所有的辩解。

“好，现在我们开始吧。就从新人进公司到初kiss。”蔡徐坤翻翻剧本，“就像你说的，正经开始。”

这奶茶里一定偷偷加了酒，为什么蔡徐坤说什么自己都点头答应了呢？

奶茶店是什么时候出去的，录音室是什么时候进来的呢？耳机自动套到了头上？

蔡徐坤没有带耳机，直接带了监听，他打着手势示意倒数计时。  
通常开场时会配一些背景音乐，帮助主人公们入戏。不过今天朱正廷不需要了，蔡徐坤在倒数零秒的时候抹了一下他的嘴唇，不容抗拒的亲吻触感就浮现在脑海。

在故事顺行到初kiss的时候，朱正廷照惯例吧唧吧唧几下就打算完事，那种濡湿的接触声通常都是交给后期加上。

但是导演没有喊cut，他还是敬业的继续着。

旁边蔡徐坤离开了一会儿，又走进来，他突然摘了朱正廷的耳机，把收音话筒拉到两人嘴边，搂着朱正廷的脖子就亲了上去。

这不是蔡徐坤，这是霸道总裁的吻。用力的，压制的，凌人的，蔡徐坤甚至把舌头伸进来的声音都做的夸张，吸住朱正廷的上颚，痒到他发麻。

“嗯……嗯……唔……啊”

朱正廷的回应也自然而然的出现了，不需要想象的表现，而是真实的回应。朱正廷在众多受音中脱颖而出的，就是被称为“是攻听了都能再硬三分钟”的低吟和喘息，仅仅在被蔡徐坤亲吻就诱发了。

“朱正廷，和我接吻就这么爽？你原来在长H中才能发出的呻吟，只是和我亲吻就出现了。”蔡徐坤喘着气捏着他的脖子，把收音麦拿远了一些，“不知道，和我配床戏，你会有什么样的突破。”

“我和别人，都不用做到这个份上……”录音室里灯光偏黄，朱正廷脸上不知道是羞还是恼。

蔡徐坤状似无意的收拾耳机：“然而你和我可以，你猜猜我们刚才吻了几分钟？”

“我们刚才吻了几分钟？”  
朱正廷无法估计，他失去时长感知期间，只有蔡徐坤一遍一遍重复吻他的记忆。嘴巴一直张开着，下颚张到酸软，蔡徐坤的牙床有些内凹，尖尖的虎牙扎的人有些敏感，但都不影响蔡徐坤给他带来的唇舌诱惑。他们吻了五次？八次？还是十次？朱正廷有些困惑，只记得嘴唇分开不久又贴上，舌尖侧身擦过。难怪小说里吻戏总是不会少的，再怎么暴力的开头，两心相悦时总会伴有虔诚的一吻。

但那也是两心相悦之时，可他和蔡徐坤，姑且能算蔡徐坤表明心迹，自己是含混不清的“我愿意”，还有就是不否认不抗拒。

是否接吻真的会有如此魔力，替自己说明问题？朱正廷洗脸时忍不住摸了摸自己的嘴唇。咬痕还落在下面，有人问便说是吃饭磕着的。  
那被犬齿顶住的撕扯感仿佛又划过一次唇边。

打开电脑，白汾酒的群在跳动着，群里各组在交流进度。朱正廷抓来个靠枕架住脑袋戴上耳机，算着他们一下午才配五分钟的进度，有点担心自己组拖了后腿。

蔡徐坤也在线上。  
看到人到齐后拉起了语音。

范丞丞：这个本子，真“令丞肾虚”。我这对CP怎么翻两页就来一段，感情这青梅竹马还有带炮友关系，不走心也在走肾。  
黄明昊：你还好吧，做攻的会喘就行了，我可是嗯嗯啊啊的要命，我破得不要不要的。

尤长靖：天哪，我这个爹是水做的吗？孩子不吃饭，哭；不睡觉，哭；生病，哭；不吃药，哭；抱一抱，哭；亲嘴，哭；上床，哭……我这一天话没几句光打嗝了。  
林彦俊：我就不停的亲眼泪，感觉再配下去我就一嘴咸味。

看来大家进度很快的样子，朱正廷有些心虚，不敢接话。小鬼说五分钟一段肉戏，还好大部分不在自己这里。  
不过，只配了五分钟就很辛苦，比他以前演过的开场都艰难。

王子异的声音跳了出来：我把今天大家各自录的部分合成了一下，先做足三十分钟给金主看效果。

蔡徐坤：有什么意见大家提一提，主线剧情等大家有空一起串起来录。

群主开了禁言，Demo传进共享，朱正廷下载打开。

他把音轨打开，熟练的拖进编辑器里。  
不得不说，这剧里肉多，波纹一浪浪的。朱正廷暗自惊叹一声，开始点选熟悉的波形。

十年以后的黄明昊，呻吟里多了几分勾人的婉转，不再是从前纯粹的热血；丞丞的喘息也更有节奏，有了游刃有余的掌控感，不是少年的横冲直闯。

尤长靖就像他自己说的，哭戏很多，听上去带着当爹又当妈的心疼；林彦俊变化更是显著，立起来的声音与尤长靖拉开明显的年龄差，可是还是掌控欲十足，肉戏中叫的“爸爸”，朱正廷听了忍不住拍桌子叫好。

大家都换了类型，听得出声音里多了几分新鲜和几分进化。可自己会怎么样呢？朱正廷像是等待分数的考生，忐忑的拉到了自己的部分。

这是，这是自己吗？  
原来亲吻真实的声音是这样的吗？  
半成品里收录的接吻声只有不到十五秒，截取的恰好就是那段“攻听了都还能硬三分钟”的呻吟，热情的，喷涌着吐露，加上恰到好处的后期，简直要从耳机线里亲吻耳朵。

朱正廷抓了抓靠枕。

还只是初kiss，声音却已经动了情，齿缝里漏出的声音，像是在呼唤着“快来上我，快来上我”。  
短短一段，哪里是霸道总裁强制爱，分明是新人职员图谋不轨试图用咖啡接近目标引诱霸总上身。

他再拉回去听蔡徐坤的，霸总尴尬的台词在他声音里显得并不突兀，你只要跟着他就好了，他让你脱就脱。

他的声音，有些让人不自觉服从的魔力。

服从，自己是从什么时候开始服从他的？  
是因为他出众的业务能力，还是优秀的领导能力？

自己还毫无抵抗，甚至很信任的与他接吻了这么久。

“我们吻了几分钟？”  
群里面还没有解除禁言，这种问题自然也不能公开问，他私聊着蔡徐坤。

“如果你愿意，我们可以一吻一吻不用停。”蔡徐坤没有正面回答他。

群里又跳动了起来，大家纷纷在感叹这次听到了印象中不一样的人，金钱的力量真是伟大。尤长靖还@朱正廷问他是不是学了新方法，为什么在初kiss就一步千里。

尤长靖：初kiss就这么火辣，你们到初H岂不是要一日千里？  
下面黄明昊还刷了一排同求。

双关语让朱正廷揉了揉鼻子。  
他只好装模作样的说着：感谢ccav，mtv，tvb给我这次机会。

蔡徐坤：他们是谁？你是我的人，你只能感谢我。

范丞丞却一眼道破天机：有一场三对几乎同时进行的H，要不我们一起录吧，现场观摩现场指导一下。

王子异：同意。现场一起配才好掌握声音进入的程序和状态。光凭后期拼贴人声，远不如现场真实的情绪来得更饱满。

他们说的同时H，说的是三对接连在相邻试衣间发生的H。青梅竹马和养父子先后开始，中间还有霸总新人的乱入。这段文字上写的简单，真要表现起来，光是设想耳朵听到的状态就愁掉了陈立农一把头发。

蔡徐坤言简意赅的同意：可。

大家又起哄着“霸总好”“霸总真棒”，蔡徐坤收了一波膜拜，心满意足的开了禁言。

他和陈立农把接下来的日程排好，对了对大家没课的时间，圈出了全员出席的日子。在此之前，各部分还得加紧录制，小鬼那边带回了金主爸爸似乎要提前收货的讯号。

蔡徐坤：那我们把同时H的时间提前。

朱正廷揉了揉眉头，跟着上面七个人打了个OK。

PART 3

朱正廷不知道应该是有所期待还是有所失落，从那个激烈的初kiss后，蔡徐坤依然没有回答他到底吻了多长时间。

现在蔡徐坤似乎已经忘了这个事，正在和他有条不紊的走剧情。录音之前蔡徐坤甚至还抽空做了一个清水的版本，叮嘱朱正廷照这个准备，长度缩减到原有的三分之一。

人物没有什么难度，走起剧情来也快，一个下午竟然录的七七八八。休息的间隙，蔡徐坤在一旁检查效果，朱正廷喝了口保养嗓子的茶，让嗓子静养。

认真工作的男人真是最迷人的。  
朱正廷坐在一旁的椅子上，打量着蔡徐坤的侧脸。他炯炯有神的目光看着屏幕，耳机里不知道听到了什么，有趣的地方还嘟起了腮帮子，朱正廷忍不住用手去戳一戳。

蔡徐坤没有转头，斜着眼看了他一眼，却吓得朱正廷双手合十：“你，你太可爱了，就想戳一下。”  
没注意蔡徐坤戴了耳机压根听不见，他这么大动作还是吸引了蔡徐坤转过脸，歪着头看他。

朱正廷马上坐正来个了乖巧.jpg  
蔡徐坤却伸手揽他过来，亲了下他的嘴唇说：“今天还没到录床戏的时候。”

这回朱正廷学聪明了，他摘下蔡徐坤的耳机说：“没关系，接下来我有时间。”  
蔡徐坤眯着眼睛想了想，凑到朱正廷的耳边回答：“这里不是地点。”  
“学校里还有其他地方吗？要去语音实验室？”朱正廷知道的地点，除了广播专业的音棚，就只有大学英语的语音实验室有设备。

“我会带你去，嘘。”蔡徐坤带回了耳机，指了指手机，示意朱正廷自己看。

小鬼发来信息，说金主爸爸要提前收货了，需要各单位加快进度。

朱正廷十分担心那三分之二的肉戏，另外两组之前已经听过了，区分出了明显的自我风格。可是他们俩还没开始，朱正廷有些焦急，可是方才蔡徐坤那副游刃有余的样子，他又不好开口再问。

陈立农在协调那场试衣间交替play的时间，各组纷纷回答今晚有空，朱正廷也就举了手。  
小鬼马上去联系场地了，陈立农把改好的这段文字版又发了一遍，王子异在试各种开门、关门、撞门的效果。

蔡徐坤还在忙，朱正廷瞄了一眼，他把每一节分好段落排成了1.1 1.2 1.5、2.1 2.2 2.3 2.6、3.1 3.4……这样，空出的部分，就是他久久担心的床戏。

别想那么多了，信他。朱正廷吃下一颗维C，酸的他差点要跳起来。也让他成功转换了注意力，开始看陈立农发来的新本子。

“朱正廷，你的脸怎么回事……”蔡徐坤又忙了一会儿，看着朱正廷还捧着脸坐在一旁，脸用嘴角到耳朵尖尖都是红的。  
“太……太刺激了。”刺激就是没有上限的，朱正廷自诩见过的花样多，可是所处的角度大部分都是经历者，可这里面他既是承受方，又是某种程度的施加者，还是旁观者……短时间内改变多重立场，是他从前没有过的尝试。

蔡徐坤点了点他的额头：“光看就遭不住了，晚上录你还受得了吗？”  
朱正廷从捧着脸变成掐着脸：“我可以的， 我很专业我很专业。”

小鬼发来了今晚用教室地址，就是他们用的这间。朱正廷看看时间也该到饭点了，摇了摇蔡徐坤，问他要吃什么，他去买。教学楼是不允许外卖进来的。  
“帮我来份猪扒饭吧。”蔡徐坤目不斜视，朱正廷打着手势就出去了。

忽然天就暗了下来，轰隆轰隆的雷声一个接一个。  
蔡徐坤处理完了下午录好的部分，发给王子异整合，开始陈立农发过来的新本子。  
雷声很大，他戴着耳机也能听到雷声炸开的声音，似乎雷落下的地方并不远。  
教学楼里一顿喧闹后安静了下来，同学们三三俩俩找了同伴都回宿舍了，音棚本来为了防止打扰就设在走廊尽头，现在仿佛与世隔绝了。

朱正廷这么久也该回来了吧。  
雨马上要下下来了。

如果淋湿了也没关系，自己本来下午要去打球，包里带了一套要换的衣服和毛巾。

如果淋湿了……  
蔡徐坤眼眸一暗。

滂沱大雨如期而至。天地间仿佛只剩下赤条条的雨线。炸雷时近时远。  
一阵急促的脚步声到了，在门口好像来了个急刹车，接着大力推开了门。

蔡徐坤顺手把录音设备全部打开，收音话筒摆到了门边。

“蔡徐坤快来吃你的饭，都还热着。为了你我可是冒着大雨跑回来的……”

不好意思让你这么着急跑回来。  
现在要先吃的不是饭，是你。

蔡徐坤站起来，接过朱正廷递过来的塑料袋往旁边一放，先好心的给他递上毛巾擦头，朱正廷还有些感动的说：“知道给哥拿毛巾，哥没白疼你。”话音还没落，蔡徐坤就把人按到了门板上。

“唔……”朱正廷还没夸完，嘴唇就堵着了，背撞上了被蔡徐坤反锁的门。  
蔡徐坤的动作目标很明确，就是朱正廷身上潮湿的衣服，他把手从湿透的衣服伸进去，却并不急着脱下，而是顺着衣服上透出腹肌线条开始抚摸。  
轰隆一声，照明线路断了，室内一片昏难，只有录音的红灯还在孤独的亮着。  
可朱正廷注意不到这些了，他被蔡徐坤制住了双手按在头顶，啃着脆弱的喉结，他脸上还被蒙上了毛巾，只有一片的黑。

失去光线，蔡徐坤的抚摸纯粹是凭着手感，凉凉的衣服下坚实的热意。他的手指还捏了捏细小的乳尖，朱正廷忍不住想抬脚踢他。

可踢他只是给了蔡徐坤更接近他的机会，吸了水的牛仔裤做不了更大的动作，方便了蔡徐坤把他的腿盘在自己腰间。

“别动，脱衣服。”  
“唔，不要……我自己来。”朱正廷想要挣扎，哐哐砸在门上。蔡徐坤的手实在太有魔力了，在他冰凉的身体上燃起燥热的火。

“我允许你动了？把腿张大一点。”蔡徐坤有些不耐烦甩甩头，压着他的手劲还不小。  
“不行，不要，这里有人。”朱正廷叫着，门外也应景的飘来两声打闹，他嘴巴立刻被捂住，发出“呜呜呜”的声音

“外面有没有人，和我有什么关系？”蔡徐坤的表情，倨傲又危险，“腰抬起来，抬起来！我教你的都忘了？”  
“没……不要……”朱正廷又要喊，门外阴魂不散的人声让他不由自主的降低了声音，后面更是自己咬紧了毛巾，只能从喉头里发出呜咽的声音。

蔡徐坤不着痕迹的把话筒移得更近一点。

裤子太紧了，也太潮了，湿哒哒的黏在身上不舒服，腰后磕着门板。  
明明裤子缠着难受紧紧的贴着自己，但是感觉蔡徐坤仿佛已经扒下了裤子。  
带着热的，硬的，冲撞。  
撞得门口同样频率的震动。  
撞得他下面涌出了热流。

冲撞的节奏他再熟悉不过了，他配了那么多片段，当然明白何时该娇喘，何时该闷哼，若不是怕和尤长靖撞了戏路，他还可以适当的哭。  
可这是戏还是真的？朱正廷恍惚想起来，蔡徐坤刚才说的，是陈立农刚改过的台词。

应该是戏吧，蔡徐坤说着：“你被人听到是不是更爽？下面夹得更紧，夹得我又硬了。”

其实我还没有脱下裤子。  
朱正廷眨巴眨巴着眼睛，是眼睛还是雨水，盛满了眼眶。

“嗯……啊，不行，要，要到了。”台词，我也记得呢。  
朱正廷松开了毛巾，用手捂住嘴巴做出效果。偏头一看，话筒的灯，红得刺眼。  
蔡徐坤赞许的看了看他，亲了他一口表扬他的应变能力。

“脱下这套衣服，穿我选的。”蔡徐坤继续着，用手拿起毛巾搓了搓。  
朱正廷立刻接上：“不要，不要这套裙子，太短了。”

“不穿，不穿你就光着屁股出去吧。”蔡徐坤把他搂得更严实。  
“啊……”朱正廷吊起了语调，十足十的一个欲拒还迎的口吻。

“听话。”蔡徐坤这句威严十足。  
“那你转过去……转过去不要看。”朱正廷站直了身子，就刚才那么一会儿，蔡徐坤已经把他放下了。  
“你还有哪里我没看过。快点穿，上楼还要开会。”

“嗯，好。”朱正廷用鼻音加重了这一声，像是被欺负过后气呼呼的样子。  
蔡徐坤又要亲过来。

剧本到前面就结束了，朱正廷一偏头，推开了他，利落的脱下衣服，用毛巾擦了擦。  
蔡徐坤把灯打开，把自己的衣服递过去，朱正廷也不推辞。

八块腹肌的身体在日光灯下无所遁形，蔡徐坤吹了声口哨。

朱正廷别过脸去，直接套上蔡徐坤的衣服。  
“别在意，就想录的更真实一点。这样速度又快又好，效率真高。”蔡徐坤眼里只有作品，就这么一会儿就已经坐到了电脑前面开始摆动。

“饭……”  
“放那儿，我把这段处理完再吃。”

两人说着话，其他人陆续到了。  
蔡徐坤得意地说着他这里录完了，待会可以专心指导他们。  
本来就只有两套麦克风，三组客观上没法一起录的，他们先录也未尝不可。

王子异听了一下，夸他效果做的真好，撞门声、捂嘴声、脱衣服的声音都像真的一样。尤长靖羡慕的说虽然不长，可是情绪语调都好饱满，给他们压力好大。  
蔡徐坤高兴的尾巴都快翘上天了。

朱正廷抖了抖湿衣服，觉得自己好像没有什么必要继续待在这里，就和大家先再见。  
走的时候，顺手拎走已经冷掉的猪扒饭。

大雨过后的夜晚有些泥泞，朱正廷转到楼背后的矮棚下，那里他记得有几窝小野猫。  
他把没有粘上调料的米饭选出来，猪扒撕掉了表面的面包粉再均匀分成几块，一起放在餐盒盖子上。  
现在大概还没有到小猫们的觅食时间。  
朱正廷抱着腿蹲了一会儿，雨后的风阵阵清凉。

“咕——”  
朱正廷才想起来，自己也没吃饭啊。

PART 4  
朱正廷那天晚上回去就有些发烧了，因为穿的太少还淋了雨。  
烧的不太厉害，吃了药就下来了，但是最令他担心的是自己的嗓子，吱吱嘎嘎的像老牛拉一架陈年的石磨。

做声优最怕的就是嗓子受伤，更可怕的还是在deadline越来越近的时候。  
好在之前的剧情部分已经走完了，实在不行把剧情拼上去，勉强算得上完整。  
肯定没法进行完整评价了，对不起海报上他占据受君第一位的宣传。

现在他拼命的喝枇杷膏，希望嗓子好的快一点，更快一点。  
他还得同时暗示自己，不能上火，不能上火，上火了好得更慢。

其实大家知道他情况，没有人催他，只是朱正廷心里担着这份责任感，卸不下来。  
蔡徐坤也不催他，他只是在群里催王子异照他的意见修改后期。  
雕琢后的作品更加精彩，完整丰富有血有肉的故事慢慢出炉，愈加立体丰满。频繁的肉戏并没有让情节变得空洞，更不是为了肉而肉，而是成为了剧情很好的催化剂和展示品。

自己那部分真的是太单薄了，吻戏已经很拆分使用了很多次，但对比起养父子和与青梅竹马，霸总和新人间过于简单的奔到了结局。  
没办法，那些纠结的情绪全在翻滚的肉体里，而他现在录不了。

“什么时候我可以录？”  
朱正廷给蔡徐坤发信息，对话框还留在上次问他吻过多久。

“我先把另外两组处理完吧。”蔡徐坤输入。  
“可是我们现在进度太慢了。我……我离话筒远一点，听不出差别的。”朱正廷回复。

“能够有好的表现，为什么要退而求其次？别急，我们来得及。”蔡徐坤的留言还是这么强势。  
朱正廷手指放在键盘上，不知道说什么好。

“记得去吃饭，不要吃辣，烧烤和薯片也不行。”只有这一刻，才有那么一丁点像是蔡徐坤的温柔。

朱正廷把刚才一段话截图出来，有那么一瞬间非常非常非常非常的想发给尤长靖吐槽，这是对待搭档的态度吗？

不对，对待搭档不就该这样，因公为公，偶尔几句私下对话以示相熟？

朱正廷左想右想，不仅蔡徐坤的心意拿不准，自己的情意也捏不住了。  
尤长靖又发了条朋友圈，配图是鸡崽掐脖子。

这个图一般表示尤长靖已经在重录暴走的边缘，朱正廷拍了拍胸口，还是小心翼翼的远离这个炸药包吧。

尤长靖的暴走图连着出现了三天，群上没人具体说，他只能从朋友圈来了一次看图说话，大概拼凑出金主爸爸要求多，导演心里火，编剧想自杀，声优想掐脖子这样的故事。

小鬼终于开了语聊：“兄弟我对不起你们，这个钱太难挣了。我已经当了路人甲乙丙丁了，同情你们。”  
“都快完成了，没事没事。”朱正廷安慰他。  
尤长靖掐着脖子，阴森森的说：“我的半条命，值这个钱。”  
“金主爸爸听了小尤的哭很是高兴，想让他更突出一点。”林彦俊解释道，他的声音也有点沙哑，还带着事后那种释放过的吃力。

黄明昊还是用的文字：三天之内不想说话，十年后的成年人真TMD变扭。  
范丞丞发了个表情：天津大麻花。

王子异发来个渲染合成进度图，刚刚30%。  
“口字旁的语气词，放过我。”陈立农出来告饶，“我再也不接第三者了！”

朱正廷心疼大家，一个个说着安抚的话。冷不丁蔡徐坤的声音出现了：“朱正廷，听上去你的声音恢复的还可以？”

“嗯……喔。”朱正廷应是应了，不明白蔡徐坤要问什么。  
“你是恢复够了？”蔡徐坤又问。

朱正廷发出私聊：“你是怎么了？生气了？”  
蔡徐坤发了个气恼的脸蛋，几乎完美复原他不高兴时的小表情。

莫名其妙，自己没生他的气就已经很大度。

“恢复好了，这两天把剧本背一背，我们一鼓作气录完。”蔡徐坤的话变得硬邦邦的。  
“哦，行，你定时间吧。”朱正廷同样直来直去。

群里依然热热闹闹的吐槽着，朱正廷收到了蔡徐坤发来的纯肉剧本，里面省略号和空格大概占了三分之一的版面。  
朱正廷回了个好，蔡徐坤又是另一种生气的小脸蛋。

“怎么了呢你？不高兴？”朱正廷耐着性子理他。  
“你每个人都关心了，就不关心我。”蔡徐坤磨磨唧唧的跳出来一行字。

“你没开语音，我以为你在忙啊。”朱正廷知道这莫名其妙的感觉从哪里来了，敢情是蔡徐坤觉得自己被冷落了。  
“忙你也得安慰我。”蔡徐坤还是连发各种各样的打滚表情。  
“行行行，我安慰你。”朱正廷揉了揉自己的脑袋，“安慰你，我的总裁。”  
“哼(ˉ(∞)ˉ)唧。”蔡徐坤被捋顺了毛，尾巴要翘到天上去。

三天后的下午，朱正廷跟着导航走到蔡徐坤发来的定位，上楼发现是一间民宿。  
“我到了。”朱正廷打电话，门应声而开。

“吃饭了吗？”  
“吃了。”  
“背好了吗？”  
“好了。”

说完蔡徐坤又埋头去摆动设备。有了上次的经验，朱正廷觉得蔡徐坤这种眼里只有作品的死心眼，大概就是他平时除了录本子，其他时候都不怎么出声的缘故。  
可是依赖起来完全是另一模样，想起蔡徐坤打滚的表情，朱正廷想薅他。

不咸不淡的说着话，朱正廷打量着蔡徐坤特意租的民宿。  
很小的一室一厅，最显眼的就是那铺两米二的大床，正中间的吊扇下挂了个专业级的收音筒，毛茸茸的像个小松鼠。一旁摆了个书桌，为了方便使用已经掉了个个儿，旁边也吊着一只“小松鼠”。

床头和桌面都收拾的很干净，大概是怕中途掉东西下来会收进多余的声音。  
为什么和蔡徐坤配，就都要来真的？  
朱正廷才觉得自己好像放弃了一个巨大的问号，而直接跳进了疑问的风暴。  
他在风暴里放弃了挣扎，在抚摸和亲吻中没有抵抗，他试图接近最平静的风眼。

他更想打破这看似平静的表面。  
蔡徐坤到底为什么要这么做。

“想好了吗？是真的哟，只有这样我们才能尽快完成效果逼真的……收录。”蔡徐坤准备完，指着桌子和床：“剧本里主要的两个场地，休息室和办公室，我都给准备好了。”

朱正廷走到蔡徐坤面前看他，挑起眼睛不说话，抓起他的手掌，一边塞了一样东西。  
圆管状的物体，正方形的圆片。

开始了。

蔡徐坤轻轻啄着朱正廷的嘴唇，一次、两次，在第三次的时候吸起来，塞住他舌尖，再放开。  
觉察到朱正廷的紧张，他耐心软化他，从软化他的嘴唇开始，抚摸他的脊背。

“不要害怕，就当为艺术献身了。”蔡徐坤抽出他衣服的下摆，还是上次他给朱正廷换上那件。  
“别说这样的话，你现在是个霸道总裁。”朱正廷双手抵在蔡徐坤的胸前。

“献给我，把你自己献给我。”蔡徐坤声音一沉，命令着，顺势把人压在了床上，话筒在上面静静的垂着。

朱正廷知道，自己已落入风眼。

PART 5  
“穿着我送你的衣服，是想让我脱下吗？”蔡徐坤双手撑在朱正廷肩上，把人完完整整的罩在身子下。他对上朱正廷的视线，下命令：“自己脱。”

一上来不是从初H开始，而是先录了一段他们彼此吸引，灵肉纠缠的部分。

朱正廷照做了，他反手勾起自己的衣角，一点一点的往上拉，露出腰侧，胸前，然后脱出脑袋。手臂还留着，屈在头顶，形成一个自我捆绑的套子。他的头发散开在脑后，侧脸看着身上的人。  
蔡徐坤的呼吸，同步的急促起来。

“太，太紧了，脱不下来。”事实明明不是那样的，蔡徐坤的衣服宽松的很，可朱正廷这么说着，他宁愿自己被束缚住，像剧本里那件小内衣。

“哦，是因为女装不够大吗？”蔡徐坤开始解朱正廷的裤子。“那我给你买的渔网袜呢？”  
“那个，有，有弹性，穿着，穿着。”朱正廷应着台词。

身上的衣服是虚拟的，蔡徐坤事先找来了丝袜破裂的音效，可他解开裤子后觉得有什么不对的，朱正廷的牛仔裤里面还真的套了一条渔网袜。

裤子扯下落在床边，朱正廷半裸着身子穿着渔网袜的样子，和海蓝色的被单奇妙的融合，加上他双手被缚的姿势，扭动起来，如同一只新生的人鱼，被霸总的网捕获，被送到人类的床上。

朱正廷用口型做着：“要真实。”带着嘴边的微笑看着他。

蔡徐坤深深吸了口气：“我……我很喜欢。这回，你做的不错。”接着他比霸总还要着急，撕裂了丝袜，扭开一瓶润滑剂对准穴口就塞进去，用力用力的挤了半瓶。

冷死了！朱正廷拧起眉毛敲他一脚。  
我买的明明是热感。蔡徐坤还拿出来给他看包装上的字。

两人无声的对质了一会儿，朱正廷很不满的发出毫无灵魂的嗯嗯啊啊的声音。  
蔡徐坤摇摇头，俯下身去亲吻他的嘴唇，收纳了他的不悦。手指伸进后面，按部就班的慢慢扩张，另一只手从腰部往上抚摸他的身体，朱正廷才发出那种奖励般的哼哼声。

一会儿，朱正廷哼出了他标志性的受声，来得非常自然，若是他能分心作比较，这次的受声显得投入，现场感十足。  
“叫大声一点。”蔡徐坤要求着。可这不用蔡徐坤说，朱正廷已经很吃力的在控制自己的声音了。

这才第一场就这样，若是不好好收敛，接下来后面那些戏，他该怎么表演。  
他无法忽略伸进体内的手指，不停预测待会蔡徐坤进来的身体，他已经撩拨得蔡徐坤硬了更硬。

“放松，我要进去了。”不知道是蔡徐坤还是霸总的指示，朱正廷努力打开腿，抬起腰部。渔网袜的边沿滑了下来，衬在他大腿内侧雪白的皮肤上，似乎是某种图腾。

这种图腾的含义就是让男人顶礼膜拜，他朝圣的方式就是离他近一点，再近一点。直到把他捣烂，合着体液吞食。

“啊……啊，嗯、嗯……”  
朱正廷的手还没有松开，只好抓紧床头的枕头，防止自己被顶上去撞到床板。但是手背还是碰到了床头，发出有节奏的撞击声。  
这一part剧本里没有“你好大”这句话，可现在朱正廷真的很想说，他被撑得很难受。

一开始，就该循序渐进的，从桌子上开始。朱正廷喊得更大声了，才能把他的不满释放出来。  
桌子上他可以拳打脚踢可以反抗，可以怒吼他：“总裁请自重！”  
而不是硬要拗两情相悦的人设，跳过试探，直接进入一场两人已经足够了解彼此的身体，水乳交融，直接啪啪啪的做爱。

明明他们还是第一次，可是还能做得那么棒。  
朱正廷有些不甘心也有些不解，他们的身体为何如此镶嵌。

“再夹紧我一点，用力。”蔡徐坤的汗水沿着脸颊滴下来，不得不承认，有着十足的性感。  
朱正廷被蛊惑了，动了动屁股，夹起男人的欲望吸他的精气。他还举起手用衣服把蔡徐坤的头套起来，躲在衣服里接吻。

他胡乱的吻着蔡徐坤的脸，舌头刷过他没刮干净的胡渣，挑起新鲜的欲望。他啃着蔡徐坤的鼻头，高挺的鼻梁像是中世纪的艺术品。就连眼窝都带着异域风情，眉梢上别人有情，他是赤裸裸的欲。

他要把欲望存在身体里，撬开平静的风眼。

朱正廷腿上一夹，便把蔡徐坤压进了几分，突突突的热流灌注进来。

你没戴套？朱正廷不可思议的看着蔡徐坤一眼。  
总裁不戴。蔡徐坤拒绝他，可是他拒绝让朱正廷看到他的涨红的脸，让他翻身过去变成跪姿。

朱正廷看见导演还不打板，不得不出声问到：“现在是哪一场？”  
从后面抱住他，握住朱正廷的欲望，朱正廷喉头滚动着，发出甜腻的呻吟。背后的男人徐徐撸动着：“现在是第二幕第三场。你与合作方总裁握手了，还对他笑，我要惩罚你。”

“接下来休息一下，我们去桌子上……做第一场……”  
“浴室里确定没有吗？有的话一起录了。”

整个房间变成了巨大的游乐场，两人在可以容纳他们的地方翻滚着，纠缠着，插入，抽出，释放，凝聚，朱正廷不知道自己身在哪里，只知道被插在这里。

“唔……我，我要休息一下，肚子饿了……”朱正廷躲开蔡徐坤的亲吻，想要推开他，他的头老在肩膀上钻来钻去，头发挠得怪痒痒。

“先吃饭还是先吃你？”又是这么恶俗的台词，朱正廷忍不住心理翻了个白眼。

“吃饭……吃饭……我，我投降。”朱正廷抱住蔡徐坤坐下来，抽出渔网袜的碎片，网住蔡徐坤的嘴

蔡徐坤站起来喘了口气，网袜丢到一边说：“一起点个外卖，你记得多要瓶枇杷膏润一下。刚才，呼，刚才在书架边，你，你破音了。”

这书架只是个装饰，没放什么书并不十分牢固，蔡徐坤非得要朱正廷靠着来一次。他每顶一次，头顶上的花瓶就要震一次，花瓶在头上发抖，吓得朱正廷尖叫起来不慎破了音。

朱正廷撇撇嘴，不与他争辩对错，艰难的从衣服被子堆里面找出手机，开始下单。  
等他下好单，蔡徐坤已经光着身子，坐在电脑前导入先前录的内容，两耳不闻窗外事的样子，让朱正廷想起害他生病那个夜晚，为之气结。

“蔡徐坤，你先起来洗个澡，一身都是啥玩意儿还在那坐着。”朱正廷扯他起来。  
“等会儿，等会儿。”蔡徐坤看来平时没少被各种催，化解起来十分纯熟。

“你给我，起来！”朱正廷一喝，硬生生的把蔡徐坤从椅子上拔起来，连推带搡的关进浴室。

朱正廷一摸小小坤：“你不嫌脏，人家还嫌热呢。”  
蔡徐坤只想着，我快点趁导入的时候冲干净。

朱正廷却不放他，捏着小小坤，仔细的给小小坤冲水。  
蔡徐坤按住朱正廷的手，满脸又是享受又是纠结：“你，你别这样。我们得赶工，赶工……”

“你要多久剪完？”  
“至少四个小时吧。”  
“这房租了多久？”  
“一天——”  
“马上再续一天。然后……”

朱正廷转过身，翘起他的屁股，热水从后背蜿蜒流入密洞。  
“觉得累了，随时可以进来这里睡觉哦。”

PART 6  
朱正廷懊恼的咬着被子。  
他输了，他输给了名为“工作”的情敌。

他吃完了饭，打扫了一下两个人的辉煌战绩，把颤抖的花瓶放在了地上。洗好衣服又睡了一觉，外加连续落地成盒7次，蔡徐坤还蹲在电脑面前一动不动。

与之形成强烈反差的是群里一浪高过一浪的惊呼。  
蔡徐坤把今天录的部分添加了进去，重新分了段落，给这道华美的成衣缀上了精美的宝石。

朱正廷娇艳的喘息和吟哦，蔡徐坤的霸气外露的控制欲，成为全篇中色气最浓烈的重音。

相对于青梅竹马与养父子的叙事性，霸总新人间着重表现天雷勾动地火的性张力。在区别了三组的定位后，蔡徐坤大胆的把两个人的语言剪了又剪，简单勾勒出事件的轮廓就好，大部分重点就放在灵肉纠缠上。

王子异：弥勒喝茶.jpg  
小鬼：不行，我一听总裁的BGM就要挠心，跳过去不听吧，是浪费；听吧，要我的命。  
陈立农：哎，给你们三行字，你们可以开三百行的车。  
黄明昊：成年人，成年人就是不一样。  
范丞丞：告退。

尤长靖私聊朱正廷：你嗓子还好吗？  
朱正廷：喝药.gif  
朱正廷：马上喝药效果还行。刚睡了一觉，感觉可以再大战三百回合。

尤长靖：你们在哪里录啊？我等你录完去逛街啊。  
朱正廷手一顿，他刚才续了一天房呢，不可以浪费。

朱正廷：我在这里蹲着待命呢，蔡徐坤抠起细节里，你懂的，哪有心思出去玩。  
尤长靖：那好吧，你抓紧时间休息。

朱正廷放下手机，迷迷糊糊的又睡着了，醒来的时候看着蔡徐坤还是坐在那里不动如山，除了鼠标和键盘哒哒哒的响，整个人仿佛静止了。

他忽然想起那种搞笑视频，男朋友看着打扮清凉的女朋友，依然无动于衷的打游戏。他要亲测一下蔡徐坤。

于是他穿上了衬衣，钻进蔡徐坤的怀里，反坐在他身上。  
椅子够大，蔡徐坤只是稍稍挪了挪，把尖尖的下巴戳在朱正廷的肩窝上，像是搂着一个人形抱枕。  
朱正廷开了个赛车游戏，他不擅长这个类型，所以他整个人就跟着车方向盘左动右动的。  
没事，要的就是这个效果。

可是他的车撞墙了五回，蔡徐坤还是毫无反应，反而是朱正廷的肩膀，被垫的痛了。

“喂，你是不是一次性的啊。”朱正廷拍拍蔡徐坤。  
“别急，剪完这段带你看什么叫可持续发展。”蔡徐坤摸了摸他的后脑。

“准备吃早餐吗？ ”朱正廷漫无目的的打开手机。  
“天快亮了。”蔡徐坤来了一句感慨。“再等我半小时，我们下楼吃东西。”

这回蔡徐坤没有让朱正廷催，完成全部第一遍剪辑后，打包传到群上，顺手at了小鬼。

两个人下楼的时候，城市刚从睡眠中醒来，听得到树叶落下的沙沙声。  
他们顺着马路行走，包子铺、豆浆铺、煎饼果子、米糊豆汁，味道一层一层的飘了过来。  
新的一天，在黎明到来前，未知的新鲜。

在一棵巨大的紫荆花树下，淡紫色的花瓣铺满了地面，垂下的枝条，掩映脸庞。

“朱正廷。”蔡徐坤叫住他。  
朱正廷回头，看见他好看的搭档，负手而立站在花树下。

“这里没有麦克风、没有剧本、没有彩排。”蔡徐坤声音顿了一下。  
“我们，可以正式开始吗？”  
好像顺序有些不太对。

“霸道总裁可不这么说话的。”朱正廷摇摇头。  
“我不是霸道总裁，我那是角色需要。”蔡徐坤急忙澄清。

“我，我是总裁。”朱正廷戳了戳蔡徐坤的胸口。  
“我，命令你和我交往。”

一阵风吹下来，紫荆花落在了两人身上。飘飘洒洒地，藏着风儿隐秘的祝福。

蔡徐坤伸手摘掉朱正廷肩头的花，想了想，又给他别在耳后。  
鲜嫩的花朵在路灯里，飘来一朵幽香，衬得朱正廷人比花亮。

朱正廷似乎有些不好意思，低头笑了笑。  
蔡徐坤靠近，低头，深深的亲吻着他的阿芙洛狄忒。  
“上次你问我吻了你多久，这是我吻你的第六分钟。”

后来想想，蔡徐坤之前没怎么在朱正廷面前吃东西，也许是因为矜持。  
现在蔡徐坤吃着最大碗的大肉面，还加了三块肉，仍然在问朱正廷有没有什么想吃的。

“今天基本没啥大改动了，金主爸爸提了要求再补录。”蔡徐坤呼呼的吃面。  
朱正廷想了想说：“饱吹饿唱，我不能吃太饱。”

再后来朱正廷发现在吃上，不可以给自己立FLAG。  
蔡徐坤食量惊人，可是人还是很精瘦，可见体力消耗极大。

是的，极大。  
“你知不知道，昨天你撑得我痛死了。”朱正廷在床上气的直拍蔡徐坤的背，“我是为了剧本一直忍着。”  
吃饱回来的蔡徐坤要睡觉了，这也没什么，通宵过后补个饱觉，正常需要。

可是上床以后蔡徐坤耍赖了，抱着朱正廷非要做，做就做吧，还要放里面睡觉。  
他还特别委屈的说：“洗澡的时候你说可以的，哥哥不可以说话不算数。”

朱正廷瞬间就化了，别说放里面，再去和花瓶battle一次都可以。

《霸道总裁强制爱＋养父子虐恋情深＋青梅竹马破镜重圆》正式版释出后，业内纷纷评价这是白汾酒一次极为成功的转型之路，还发现了蔡徐坤这个宝藏。

小鬼：哥啊，坤哥，又有人来找你去当男主。  
蔡徐坤：没空，看新本子呢。  
小鬼：哎呀，这个社团以前帮过我们，拒绝人家不行啊，可不能当白眼狼。  
蔡徐坤：……男配我考虑一下。他们有个很出名的受声，我不想和他搭档。  
小鬼：和朱正廷就可以？  
蔡徐坤：只可以和他。

有些耳朵灵敏的同行，还听出了朱正廷的声音与以往不同，若说以往还有技巧性的揉转，这回可就是完全直白的表达。可就是原始的、直接的、纯粹的声音，每声喘息都在回应着攻的进犯，每个呻吟都在夸赞攻的撞击，那种让人成瘾的吸入感，交织着铺天盖地的诱惑，有人甚至提议做一个“是攻听了可以再硬十分钟”合辑。

王子异把这段话发给蔡徐坤，问他你不在乎别人听见朱正廷的声音吗？

蔡徐坤马上噼里啪啦来了一段话。

狮子座的东西，别人抢都抢不到，不管你看几眼。狮子座的东西，还是狮子座的*。

END

*出自本人名言，见同道大叔的星座采访。  
https://www.iqiyi.com/w_19s6i7r7ed.html?fromvsogou=1


	5. 大嫂快爱我一次

C1  
“听说大嫂拿冠军了？恭喜恭喜。”

热闹非凡的跑马地，包厢里也得挨着说话。

蔡徐坤还看着大屏幕上的成绩，身旁的人笑嘻嘻来祝贺。  
凑上来的王琳凯，一见他拉着嘴角要转头，急忙补了一句：“你的大嫂，你的大嫂，兄弟们的夫人，夫人！”

蔡徐坤递了个“算你有脑子”的眼神，拿着望远镜去看跑道上的三甲巡场。  
望远镜视野就这么点，一看上，就好像盯住了那个人。

那个人，带着黑色的骑士帽，帽绳沿着下颌系紧，贴着肤色黑白分明。穿着黑色紧身马甲，勒出细腰，下摆撒开，还是盖不住挺翘的臀。  
偏生他又配了白色裤子，两腿夹着黑色的million，他一夹马肚，million听话的跺着方步，蔡徐坤却是身下一紧。  
仿佛雪白长腿扣着他的腰。

赛场内广播还带着民众欢呼，朝圣新马皇的诞生。那个人骑着闻所未闻的新马million，击败了热门冠军，爆冷夺冠。  
这盘庄家赚了个盆满钵满，蔡徐坤知道自家帮会肯定是数钱数到手抽筋。

因为骑马养马的那个人，是他们新任的帮会夫人，他名正言顺的大嫂，朱正廷。

没多久，就有人带着朱正廷进包厢了。包厢里的弟兄们齐齐唤着夫人，走到蔡徐坤这里，他特意叫了一声“大嫂”。  
朱正廷点点头，并不在意这个大哥最器重的弟弟叫他似乎别有情绪。前几天大哥给大家介绍过朱正廷，朱正廷就不见外，一进门坐到大哥身边，准备看下一场。大哥拍了拍他肩膀，蔡徐坤只顾着盯着他的后颈。  
细白的领子光滑纤弱，细细的绒毛干干净净的，这人是有多凉，跑马一圈，竟然不出汗？

或许外人在场，大哥大嫂并没有更多亲热，按着机器下注。

自觉自己目光太亮，蔡徐坤收回眼神，转到了自己面前的机器，随手买了一把。  
王琳凯也还是目不转睛的看着坐在最前面的人。  
“看什么看，再不买就超时了。”蔡徐坤捅他一下。  
“美人比马好看多了，买马输了还要赔钱，看美人，稳赚不赔。”王琳凯胡乱点了一匹马。  
“就这么直勾勾看大嫂，小心大哥罚你去倒马桶。”蔡徐坤目视前方，眼神从那截脖子上移开了。  
“嘿，我还真想去，说不定还能看到美人骑乘，活色生香。”王琳凯撑着下巴，眼神更加肆无忌惮，换成蔡徐坤没做声。

王琳凯嘴上得了劲儿，比自己买马赢了还高兴，慢悠悠的接着蔡徐坤四处游移的目光：“看美人，大大方方的看，这叫爱美之心；像你这样看了又跑，眼神时不时转回去，才叫暧昧之情。”  
“论谁看了你的眼神，都会提醒大哥提防你，你知不知道你有多饥渴，目光像条绳，把人捆走。”

“那天大哥给大家介绍夫人，我们就想着大哥好身体，一把年纪还能骗个少年崽。只有你……”

“看得出要把大嫂按在地上。”

是有那么明显吗？  
蔡徐坤目送大哥和大嫂先上车，大嫂坐进去，提着腰然后再钻进了自己车里，臀上的西装后摆飘起又落下。

车门后来打开，司机下去拿什么东西，蔡徐坤张望，看着宾利的隔板升了起来。  
蔡徐坤发现自己是这么想的，若车里是他和他，今日左右无事，可上绕城高速一周，看看骑乘什么模样。

该死的被王琳凯说中了。  
他只能双手交叠在膝盖上，把自己按在地上。

C2  
大哥这几年琢磨着转型，杀人舔血的日子不好过了，条子盯得紧，况且还“不够优雅”。  
“不够优雅”原话就是朱正廷说的，那日是春分，大哥设了家宴，请了几个相近的兄弟相陪。

横竖自己一个人，蔡徐坤在拖家带口的弟兄里显孤孤单单。可也正好，他的位子就挨着大嫂坐下。

当时正说着前两天西边地界互殴的事，本来大家井水不犯河水，但不知怎的为了一个雏儿闹得不可开交。  
最后解决的方式，是自家砸了对家三家店，被砸了两家，以惨胜的结尾抢到了那个叫黄明昊的娃儿。现在这个战利品坐在大哥另一侧，西边堂主当献了个宝。

那个雏儿看着年纪还真的挺小，穿着扎到下巴的蕾丝衬衣，规规矩矩的吃着菜，这么小就知道出来走后面营生，可见是真的只是样貌显小。

西边堂主吹嘘着那天场面说到“弟兄们那可真是拉着血，守下了店和人”，蔡徐坤听见朱正廷筷子戳着新鲜的春笋，皱着眉说：“不够优雅。”

要优雅怎么能行呢？这么多人过惯了刀口上舔血的血腥日子，突然要大家规规矩矩穿西装，大家还收小弟拜堂口作甚，不如直接当个上班族好了。

所以蔡徐坤这个工商管理博士被大哥敲锣打鼓的请回来，本意是帮助帮会洗钱转型，尊为“二哥”，但是细水长流的赚钱不如烧杀抢掠来的痛快，所以蔡徐坤有时候并不痛快，好不容易投出的钱，总要去打发这些无妄之灾。

转型虽慢，可还好万吨巨轮逐渐掉头，自从蔡徐坤给各堂口立了规矩，新收的小弟不再看做了多少出格事，而是先看毕业证学位证职业资格证，没有完成义务教育的不收，高中以上的半工半读，要是参加高考帮会还可以借钱，大学以上的安排就业，会剪头发的当tony，会摇酒瓶的当labby。  
而那些上了年纪的老人，怕做事也不会做事。蔡徐坤坚决不让他们进公司，就建了个金融平台，组织大家投闲钱，新型网贷赚钱短平快。  
总之生气勃勃。

其实黄明昊这样的事，还真的挺久没出了，所以西边堂主特意拿出来讲。

“黄明昊啊，生的少年气，绝对新鲜，今天春分，送给大哥开耕。”堂主嘴上越来越没边了，前不久才纳了大嫂，热乎劲儿就过了？值得西边堂主这么快来图表现？

大哥不说话，周围的人立刻给他塞菜堵上了嘴，再打个哈哈，试图转移席间的注意力。

蔡徐坤第一反应则还是去看朱正廷。他像是没听见，把转盘转到黄明昊前面，告诉他今天的烤鸭不错，你还小，长身体多吃点。

对比起他大嫂出现时，大哥带在身边什么也不说，大嫂的来路比黄明昊更玄乎。  
除了朱正廷会骑马，其他好像什么都不知道。  
蔡徐坤暗忖。

吃完饭，男人们聚到了吸烟室。女人们开始搓麻将。孩子们聚起来打游戏。  
大哥没有加入其中，而是把蔡徐坤招进了茶室。

茶是雨前龙井，今年第一茬新芽，开市就卖到了上万一两。蔡徐坤给大哥泡了一杯，新鲜的嫩尖条条竖起，根根分明。

谁说只有西边堂主会表功，大哥喜欢听故事回忆峥嵘岁月，也喜欢茶。  
蔡徐坤投其所好，去年拿钱投了一片茶园，今年的收益远远大于成本，还能不动声色的讨大哥欢心。

茶室朝外是片透亮玻璃，大哥喝了茶没说话，眼神在看外面。  
蔡徐坤目光随去，茶室下面是大哥自己的马廊，两个人在午后和煦的阳光里走动，竟然是朱正廷和黄明昊。

今日是临时起意去看马，朱正廷没有穿骑马装，一身明黄踩在泥地里，像支待放的海棠；黄明昊因为被精心打扮过，站在高头大马旁，如同玻璃纸包来的小鸢尾。画风出奇的和谐。

“这个人，你怎么看？”大哥开口了。  
虽然没指明是哪个人，可是蔡徐坤知道大嫂是他不能讨论的，大哥问的是黄明昊。  
“西边堂主送来的，当然是验过。送给大哥身边的人，马虎不得。”  
蔡徐坤讲了一堆看上去很有道理的废话。  
“我问你怎么看。”大哥瞪了一眼这个有时候满口空话的二弟。  
“样貌身段是不错的，可这样的人能在花街找到不少。然而他挑起这么大争斗的，还是有些本事。”蔡徐坤想了想。  
“我以为你要先问黄明昊有没有初中毕业。”  
大哥放下茶杯，“徐坤，我身边的人，认真了啊。”

被发现了？  
蔡徐坤顿时忐忑了过来，拿捏不准，大哥是否在隔山震虎，敲打他自己不要肖想朱正廷。  
一个礼物有什么好在乎的，黄明昊能被送给大哥，大哥也能送给别人。

可大嫂不能送给自己。

这顿茶品的不是滋味，蔡徐坤有些如坐针毡，大哥问什么好几次差点答非所问，幸好被赚了钱的总体利好消息糊弄了过去。很快大哥就说自己午后要小憩一下，大家自己随意。看马的两人不知道什么时候回来，黄明昊站在廊下，朱正廷扶着大哥走上楼梯。

等大哥的身影消失在转角，众人又活络了起来，蔡徐坤走到黄明昊身边：“明昊，你初中毕业了吗？”

C3  
没想到，还真的是个需要完成义务教育的孩子。  
蔡徐坤打量着眼前这个孩子，按规矩帮会里是不收的，可他不同，他是送来的。  
黄明昊目光倒是很清澈，坦然的迎接着蔡徐坤的对视。

“那天是怎么挑起的事端，几十号人为了你打打杀杀？”蔡徐坤要亲口问个明白。  
“我就是……放学，从那里经过。”黄明昊回答。  
蔡徐坤哼了一声：“别骗我了，那里一条混混街，方圆十里没有学校。”  
“我就是……顺路，送同学来上班。”  
“同学？未成年？”要是有店里收未成年做下三路的生意，蔡徐坤想着砸了正好。

“哎呀我就是听说这里招人来钱快我现在得买最新款的球鞋没钱了就来应聘我以为只是送酒没想到还要我脱衣服我气不过打了那个大哥一拳那大哥追过到马路对面店里面不知道为什么就打起来了。”少年嘴皮子快，愣是一口气把前因后果吐了个干净。

得，这小子从马路对面跑过来。那条路是两家势力分隔线。自家看着对家呼啦啦的寻过来，哪里顾得上问为什么，当然是先打一架。

一件小事引发的血案。

“父母呢？”  
“常年外国打工，家里没人，钱还不够花。”

还是个留守儿童。蔡徐坤又揉了揉眉，挥手让小孩儿一边玩去。黄明昊麻溜滚了，滚到孩子堆里打电动去。

给他套上卫衣牛仔裤，就是个半大孩子。与同龄人一起的时候，眉开眼笑的，充满年青的活力。

现在蔡徐坤就拿不准了，这个礼物要怎么办，得请示领导。  
他上楼去侯着大哥开门，门开了，朱正廷给开的。

他衣服没变，头发松散了一些，浑身还是那样清透无汗的味道。

看来大哥中午没动他，睡了个单纯的午觉。蔡徐坤暗自高兴了一会儿，又唾弃自己就想着白日宣淫。

大哥没明说，蔡徐坤就装疯卖傻的回大哥的话，就当睡前问的是黄明昊。大哥听了蔡徐坤问来的消息，顿了一下，说：“再查查看这孩子有什么问题，如果干净，就供他上学，养在宅子里，多点人气。”

大哥的眼神，说到黄明昊的时候多了几分慈爱，蔡徐坤才想起帮会里老人们说过的故事。  
大哥早年曾有一位红颜知己，给他生了个大胖小子。但当时大哥还在拿命拼搏，不敢给女人名分，也不曾认下小孩，后来女人心碎，带着孩子远走高飞了。

算来年纪和黄明昊一般大。  
人到老了就想着天伦之乐，这孩子年龄相仿，让大哥生出了慈悲心肠。

“可是，若开了这个头，四方堂主都会……”  
大哥摆了摆手，蔡徐坤就没继续往下说。朱正廷端了杯水请大哥吃药，蔡徐坤盯着那玉笋般的手指，逼着自己退了出去。

现在得了指示，蔡徐坤安排王琳凯去办事了。  
王琳凯从牌桌上起来，啐了一句：“今天手气真背，点炮三家还扣了个大四喜……改天跟着夫人赛马，一把赚回来。”

“哎，是是是，夫人赛马就没输过，无论赛马还是买马，一买一个准。”桌上的人纷纷附和道。  
朱正廷刚在比赛中大出风头，又在大哥地盘上，人人都吹捧一番。  
蔡徐坤听着，莫名自己得意了起来。

没过多久。朱正廷先一个人下楼了，换了骑马装，要去练习。  
大家牌兴正浓，谁也不想拆了搭子。保镖们大多放假了，留下来的当然以宅子为重。蔡徐坤主动请缨送他去马场。

马廊里马还是小马，能够出赛的马要每天练习保持状态，要养在近郊的马场里。

蔡徐坤刚要发动车子，黄明昊那小子就自己窜了出来，想要一起去看马。  
“我们不是去动物园，那里不是去玩的，马跑起来尘土飞扬。”蔡徐坤得了大哥的意思，对黄明昊多揣了几分耐心。

“没事啊，我就是去看看，不会添麻烦的。”黄明昊摇头晃脑的回答，还自发打开车门坐了进去。

朱正廷坐后排，黄明昊理应只能坐前排，可他一屁股坐在了大哥的位置上。  
蔡徐坤为这个不懂规矩的小孩摇了摇头，朱正廷的眼神也是拿他没办法。朱正廷没出声反对，他也没立场反对，专心当起司机。

本来以为这车厢里只会尴尬和无言，但是黄明昊很会自来熟，拿出手机放出劲爆的舞曲，然后叽叽咕咕的就和朱正廷在后面聊上来。蔡徐坤听不清他们说什么，还要专心开车，后视镜里两个人笑到前仰后合，蔡徐坤只能和车较劲。

路上王琳凯发了信息，说OK，蔡徐坤回了一句，全搬来。

到了马场，朱正廷先去给黄明昊挑了一身合身的骑马装，找了个教练带他选马。蔡徐坤跟在后面，委委屈屈的说：“那我呢。”

“你嘛……”在马场，朱正廷整个人都活了起来，不像宅子里名贵清冷的瓷瓶。“你要是想骑马，就换了衣服和昊昊，一块溜达溜达；不想骑马，旁边俱乐部有很好的酒和音乐，也能放松一下。不过这么好的天气，我建议徐坤你多晒晒太阳。”

你叫我徐坤，叫他昊昊。  
以及我不想骑马，也不想坐着，我想骑你。  
蔡徐坤冒出一肚子酸话，还得给憋着。

“好了，我去练习了，回头见。”朱正廷挥挥手，蔡徐坤赶紧扯着嗓子喊：“注意安全。”

没过多久，两位教练就牵着两匹马，带他们在场地外围行走。黄明昊看样子是第一次骑这么大的马，两手拽着马鞍脸上写满了紧张，蔡徐坤骑过几次，但也不敢离开教练。

远远望去，一大一小两个不自然的人，坐在马上溜达，十分惹眼，竟也有趣。

“黄明昊，昊……昊”蔡徐坤咳嗽一声，像朱正廷那样叫着：“你现在年纪还太小了，大哥的意思是让你先读书。”  
“读完书，再回来续约暖床吗？”黄明昊问。  
“咳咳……你这小孩都在看什么？”蔡徐坤有些好笑：“虽然你是被抢过来的，但是你这么小我们这里不收，送你回去上学就好。”  
“长大了就收吗？”黄明昊眼睛一下就亮了。  
“帮派有什么好混的，那天打打杀杀你不怕？”蔡徐坤笑着看黄明昊。

“可是很热闹啊。”黄明昊的眼光一下就亮了，“我想打八人对战的怪兽公司，今天才第一次组队成功！太好玩了！”  
“而且今天！还是第一次有人陪我骑马！”黄明昊兴奋的举起了双手，但一个颠簸，马上又被吓得抓紧了马鬃。

“那你就，住在这里上学吧。”蔡徐坤微笑的看着黄明昊，这股青春和活力，肯定会让宅子里热闹起来。那么那个人，就能找个人说话了。

蔡徐坤回头，朱正廷正策马如离弦之箭奔去。

下午聚在一起吃晚饭，好几家带小孩的说得回去睡了，小孩疯玩了一天困得眯眼睛。西边堂主见送的礼物没有被撵走，更是昂首挺胸的离开了。

蔡徐坤的公寓离得近，留到最晚。帮大哥送了客，帮还要续摊的人组了局，他这才坐下来歇口气。

“哈！你踩了我的AJ！”王琳凯怒吼声传了出来，饭后王琳凯给黄明昊整理房间，两个小时快过去了，客人走光，他俩还没整明白，朱正廷都忍不住去看看。

“再喊都给我滚出去！”朱正廷更大的吼声传了出来，“收拾个东西磨叽半天，明天还要不要上班上课了！”  
“书摆一排！衣服挂起来！鞋子码好！有这么难吗？！”

“是不难的，可是夫人，他……他踩了我的AJ……”王琳凯突然告状，笑得蔡徐坤趴在楼梯扶手上。

等到蔡徐坤忍住笑走上去，房里两个小子耸搭着脑袋听朱正廷训话，一动不动的。

“行了行了，快去休息吧。明天上课别迟到了。”蔡徐坤适时出声，拯救了两个小可怜。

“对了，你，博士，帮他看作业。”朱正廷刚才收拾东西，翻出了黄明昊的作业本，上面对错参半。“改不对就别睡觉了。”

什么？？？黄明昊睁大了眼睛，自己愿意留下来是因为好玩，不是因为要写作业啊！  
蔡徐坤也没有想到自己居然还要留下来当家教。  
王琳凯想着为什么没有人帮自己的AJ伸张正义。

三双眼睛齐齐望着朱正廷。  
“正廷——”大哥在叫他。  
“就这么决定了，做不出来徐坤也别走，王琳凯陪着睡客房。”朱正廷溜了。

“我……”黄明昊纠结了一会儿：“我真的，真的不是大哥失散多年的亲生儿子吗？”

C4  
对外说黄明昊的外地舅舅来本埠做生意了，收留了黄明昊，孤苦伶仃的小子真成了出入有车接送的小少爷。

便宜舅舅每天处理完公司的事情，晚上还得处理便宜外甥的作业，蔡徐坤觉得日子过得十分充实，简直就是五好家庭模范老爸。  
连带着王琳凯也过上了普通秘书朝九晚五的生活，表示十分满意。

黄明昊其实相当聪明，稍加点拨就出了成绩，数理化之类的难不倒他，英语他爱听歌也愿意下功夫，就是要背要记的，每回丢三落四。

“坤哥，要是我这样，以后做什么好呢？”黄明昊自然不会叫蔡徐坤叫舅舅，叫全名太生分，叫“徐坤”又差了辈分，冥思苦想后决定和王琳凯一拍即合，两人齐齐叫起了“坤哥”。

“你有很多路可以选择，读书深造，工作赚钱，总之不要去干坏事，条条大路通罗马。”蔡徐坤始终秉持着“不能教坏人”的理念，拖着大哥的巨轮转向，前些天才关掉了最后赌场，全部转了做体育彩票、小食店和棋牌室。

大家都是为了口饭吃，既然有轻轻松松又挣钱的法子，为什么要去过刀口上舔血的生活？蔡徐坤设计的转型之路，一开始底下怨言颇多，但是大哥一直坚定的支持他，明里暗里都给他撑场子，钱更是不计回报的投下去。等到流水开始盈利，下面的人才逐渐对他这个书生心服口服。

“哦。”黄明昊似乎自己还没想明白，应了一声又开始继续做作业。蔡徐坤看了看钟：“两个小时后我过来检查，我和大嫂说了，你把古文背下来，大嫂给你做芒果酥吃。”

“哎呀，听者有份。”楼下的王琳凯嚎着。

“你也想吃？”蔡徐坤慢慢走下楼来：“去把Q1的报表催出来，催得出，吃两个；催不出，喝西北风去。”  
“坤哥，你对你外甥这么好，对我太狠了。”王琳凯捶着胸口去一旁打电话了。

蔡徐坤走到厨房，朱正廷正在用漂亮的手指捏着糖末，在小秤上精准的计算计量。  
大哥有个应酬，本来要带他去的，可明天他要出赛，今晚不能喝酒。

“不好意思，孩子太小都得哄着，还就只有大嫂做得管用，其他的看都不看一眼。”蔡徐坤摸摸鼻子，“如果耽误你休息，就别做了，我去外面买现成的。”

“没事，做这个不费劲。我做点甜品好分散下注意力，不然满脑子想着比赛，会更令我紧张。”朱正廷笑了笑，开始搅拌面粉。

“你是从小就骑马？”蔡徐坤一直很好奇。  
“嗯……我家是世代养马的，million也是我家这一代培育出最好的种。”朱正廷说到million就忍不住炫耀。“骑马倒是我自己的学的，之前我家一直是选马育马，给各个俱乐部输送赛马。”

“那……为什么……”能够选马育马的家庭条件不会太差，市面上一匹好马动辄百万，得过冠军的马，上千万的也不少。这样的家庭条件，朱正廷怎么会选择来给大哥当情人？

“因为有人要买million，我不给，那天晚上他们把我家的马房全都砸了，我只来得及骑着million跑出来，夜里漆黑着不知道去哪里，million驮着我就跑到了大哥的马场里。”

朱正廷低声说着，两人最近经常低头不见抬头见，有些话应该是说开了。

“大哥对我很好，解决了那些人，还允许我去比赛。”朱正廷和好了面，开始切菠萝。  
“可是你这样会被人评头论足，别人不会说朱正廷是冠军，而是大哥的情妇得了奖。”蔡徐坤有些为他遗憾。

“能活下去，能做自己喜欢的事，还要求那么多吗？”朱正廷反过来笑笑蔡徐坤，似乎在笑他贪心。

我一直都那么贪心，拿了大哥的钱，还想要大哥的人。  
蔡徐坤沉默的回答。

厨房里一时无话，只有切菠萝哒哒哒的声音。

突然盆子倾倒的声音打破了宁静，蔡徐坤本来想帮朱正廷收拾用过的面盆，笨手笨脚的他撞到了架子上的面口袋，打翻了盆子还被面粉盖了一脸。

蔡徐坤不停的打喷嚏，朱正廷憋住自己打开了抽风机，再给他找毛巾。毛巾湿了水，给蔡徐坤抹脸，面粉与水结合，凝成了面疙瘩。  
朱正廷擦着擦着也发现不对了，改成用手指去擦，蔡徐坤突然握紧他的手，按在自己的脸上。

他强迫着朱正廷的手指，抚摸着他的眼眶，眉骨和鼻梁。掌心贴在他的唇上时，蔡徐坤轻轻吻了一下。

这轻轻的吻，如微小的电流击中了朱正廷。他的手忽然颤抖起来。

他一见蔡徐坤，就知道他生的好看，他的手指描过的眉，描过的眼，描过的唇，是那么的饱满而温热。望过来的眼神，快要把他灼伤。  
可他一个能活下去就好的人，谁能告诉他，他还能有奢望的权利吗？

蔡徐坤见朱正廷没喊，就更加放肆的把他的手指塞进嘴里，用舌尖去捕捉那层淡淡的菠萝香气。圆润的指头被一一舔舐，朱正廷被吓到，手指急急抽出，划到了蔡徐坤锋利的犬齿上。

“天哪你们这是在干什么？咳咳。”打了一小时电话的王琳凯进来找水喝，发现整个厨房都笼着白雾。蔡徐坤在擦脸，朱正廷在贴创口贴。

“没事吧，夫人你的手……明天就要比赛了。”一心惦记着菠萝酥的王琳凯，终于被缠着创口贴的手指夺走了注意力。  
“没事没事，被菠萝皮刺到的。徐坤打翻了面粉，我就说他不要进来帮倒忙。”朱正廷笑得有些勉强，“菠萝酥已经烤上，等收拾完就能吃，不耽误你们的宵夜。”

“好嘞我去拿个拖把来。”王琳凯不疑有它，去找清洁工具。朱正廷要解围裙，蔡徐坤拦住他，说：“你手伤了，我帮你。”  
蔡徐坤靠近他，不知道为什么，解个围裙像是要靠在他的胸膛。  
朱正廷有些尴尬的蹲下身子，低头让蔡徐坤解绳结，蔡徐坤顺势贴了一个吻在他的额头上。他甚至双手还扶着朱正廷的脖子，让他站直，接着吻落在了朱正廷的眼睑上。

入夜，大哥回来，朱正廷帮他换睡衣时，突然被大哥扳着，侧身对着穿衣镜。  
“你脖子后面是什么？”

朱正廷一看，是白白的手指印。  
“没什么，我解围裙沾上的。”朱正廷晃了晃手：“昊昊想要吃菠萝酥，我给他现做。”  
大哥一把抓住了他还在晃动的手掌，指着他贴着创口贴的手指：“你脖子上有十个手指印，可你现在只有九个指头是好的。”

“你这是，有亲近的人了？”

C5  
“我先解了围裙，才被划到的手。十个手指印，有什么疑问吗？”  
朱正廷泰然自若的回答大哥，心里直打鼓。  
大哥看了他一会，挥挥手让他去休息，叮嘱他明天好好比赛。

“明天得有个会，要是我赶不回来，你可以叫徐坤陪你去。”  
“好。”

朱正廷回到自己的房间，靠在门上长吁一口气。  
若是大哥更加较真，执意用手比划，就会发现手指的方向是反的，自己摆不了那个手型，非得是有另一个人，用这么亲密的姿势。

想到这里，他被吻过的眼睑，像烧了起来。

后来还是朱正廷一个人去的跑马地，本来那里就是他最熟悉的地方，独自去反而自在。出发前他给了王琳凯提示，今天可以买的马都标注了出来，接着关掉手机，专心比赛。  
他带着million做赛前最后的检查，作为上一场的冠军，million今天在额前挂上了一块金牌，威风凛凛的。朱正廷鼓励着它，million打了声响鼻，前踢兴奋的踢着。

一声枪响，蔡徐坤站在普通席位上看着。million今天的状态十分不错，很快就以较大优势赢得了比赛。  
他打开手机后，一时间塞满了王琳凯给他发了的买赢信息。

按惯例，前三名要绕场一周示意。朱正廷走过来的时候，蔡徐坤对他挥了挥手。  
不知道看见了没有，蔡徐坤是不抱希望的，他在会议前夕赶过来看一眼，最简单的想法是看看他，可是回到公司时，冠军花束静静的放在他办公室门口的休息厅里。

“蔡先生，这是刚才一位先生放在这里的，他等了您一会儿，后来说要去接孩子放学，就把花儿放在这里了。”秘书事无巨细的汇报，蔡徐坤只听见了一个“等”字。

他看到他了，在跑马地的千万人中，注意到了我。  
蔡徐坤摘下一朵硕大的阳菊，欢快的想。

把公事收尾，蔡徐坤还是回到了大哥家吃饭。从前大哥看他孤家寡人吃外卖，便叫他晚饭一块回来吃，现在他有了个要辅导小少爷做作业的理由，过去吃饭更变成了一件理所应当的事。

可他进门的时候发现不对了，除了熟悉的几双鞋子，还多一双超炫目的荧光跑鞋。蔡徐坤第一反应是王琳凯回来了，可距离他的出差结束还有两天，王琳凯不会在没有告知自己的情况下修改行程，况且王琳凯虽然跑鞋都爱，可这色不是王琳凯会挑的款。

果然，他走去饭厅的时候，一眼看过去饭桌上多了个人，气氛反而更加压抑，黄明昊低着头，朱正廷朝他使眼色，桌上无人说话，恨不得连杯瓷碰撞声都不要发出来。

本来大哥旁边的位置左右应该是朱正廷黄明昊的，可是今天多了个人，插在黄明昊和大哥之间。  
那个男孩子看上去比黄明昊还要小些，脸很稚嫩，眼角却是翘的，穿着的宽大的卫衣，领口快要挂到胸前。

这太刻意了。

蔡徐坤硬着头皮打破了沉默，故意发生说着：“今天嫂子比赛又得了第一，家里做了什么好吃的庆祝？”

这句话还是没让气氛活跃起来，蔡徐坤如履薄冰的坐下，只好盯着自己的碗吃饭。

终于等到大哥停了筷子，一言不发的上楼，还吩咐蔡徐坤吃完了去书房，蔡徐坤赶紧塞两口，噎着了赶紧喝口汤。

他们上了楼，黄明昊也站起来说我吃好了去写作业，饭桌上新来的小男孩有些茫然，束手束脚的坐在位置上，也不知道能去那里。

“你今天刚过来，可以先去房间看看，缺什么和我说。无聊了可以看看电视，玩玩游戏，声音不要吵到楼上就好。”朱正廷走到他面前，温和的说。

“哎，徐坤，还是你想得周到。”大哥执着一把紫砂壶，泡起了大红袍。  
蔡徐坤在旁边帮着过水：“是那个男孩子吗？”  
“西边堂主送来一个，东边堂主也来一个，是不是我这里得凑够四方堂主？每个都要收一个才能显得我不偏不倚？”大哥说的有些激动，茶从杯子里洒了出来，溅在茶宝上。

“如果大哥觉得要靠这种方式来笼络人心，倒也无妨，家里多几个干净孩子还是养得起。”蔡徐坤特意在“干净”二字上咬了重音。

“这也是我担心的地方。”大哥听懂了蔡徐坤的暗示。“西边堂主思想老旧，年纪也大了，怕是走不上洗手上岸这条路；可东边堂主太活，跟你做新金融做得风风火火，那群打手还是要债的，名头可都成了财务咨询专员。”大哥用剩下的茶水洗着茶宝，是只貔貅。

“他倒是懂得黑白通吃。”大哥“呲”的笑了一声，“新来这孩子，看上去比明昊还小，见面就拿出高中毕业证，说不用上学了专门就来伺候我。”大哥“砰”的一放茶壶：“我又不缺胳膊少腿的，还要人伺候？”

“呃……大哥想得太正直了……”  
“他今天一进门就扑我身上说比你嫂子漂亮，我眼还没瞎！”

蔡徐坤止不住笑了出来，大哥大概也是被这孩子的话气笑了，说出来舒服了不少，亲手给蔡徐坤斟一杯茶，蔡徐坤也拿出做兄弟的样子，不再言谢，接过细细的抿了一口。

“这孩子总得是要有个去处，老在家里闲着不是办法，大哥得给个准话，不然家里人都不知道该如何对他，做事不好做。”蔡徐坤给大哥添茶。

“就当明昊一样吧，高中毕业了找个大学给他念着，实在不想念，他说他会伺候人，那当个酒店大堂经理试试。”大哥不想再为这事伤脑筋，就不再多想。“不过可别在家里住了，送出去，租个公寓或者集体宿舍，都可以。”

大哥突然揉了揉额头，洁癖发作了：“前两天，我去明昊房间，乱的真是，像什么样子。再来一个，我得换房子了。”  
“青春期的男孩子，就是烦恼多一点。”蔡徐坤还是帮便宜外甥解释一下。

蔡徐坤下楼的时候，看见那孩子在边上打电动，朱正廷正在看今天的新闻，正好讲到他夺冠那场赛事。

画面上英姿飒爽的他，带着一往无前的气势冲过终点，绕场时没有笑，带着傲视众生的冷艳。  
似乎全天下就应该是他的，收获众人的欢呼理所应当。

可谁会知道，这位英雄此时换了丝绸睡衣，蜷在宽大的沙发上，盖着一层小毯，只露出圆圆的莹白脚趾。

朱正廷看着新闻又到了下一条，思绪飘远。  
今天的事，不知道大哥意在平衡黄明昊还是打击他。  
黄明昊还小，挣得不是这个大嫂的位置。  
可这个孩子，开门就说自己是奔着床上来的，没等大哥说话，就挂在了大哥身上。  
晚饭还放在那么敏感的位置。

自己并没有什么名头，情人要钱，他只有马。

新闻结束了，蔡徐坤坐在朱正廷身边，侧过头看他：“花我收到了。”

“带着花不好接明昊，丢了可惜，我就放在你那里……”朱正廷的回答有些局促，两手捏紧了毯子。

蔡徐坤强迫他看着自己的眼睛。  
“是因为，你在观众席里看到我了。”

“对不对？”蔡徐坤追问着，手指伸进毯子下面，捏住了他小巧的脚指头。

朱正廷如触电般收回自己的脚，严严实实的藏在毯子里。低着头不敢看他。

蔡徐坤放过他了，去一旁关了电动，盘问起新来的男孩子，朱正廷坐立不安，索性就上楼去了黄明昊那里。

“正廷哥，下次你把冠军的花带给我好不好？”黄明昊写完了作业，正戴着耳机摇头晃脑的听歌，看见朱正廷进来就从床上弹了起来。

“我不是把奖杯都给你带到班上了吗？他们还不信？”朱正廷有些无奈，因为之前黄明昊向班上吹嘘，现在最红的赛马冠军是他小姨，大家都不信，朱正廷就把奖杯给他拿去作证。

“花束，满大街的花店都可以照做一个，奖杯才是独一无二的，奖杯应该更有说服力啊。”朱正廷不明白黄明昊怎么对不值钱的花更在意。  
“因为……借花可以献佛。”黄明昊有些揶揄的看着朱正廷，“今天的花没了，说，献给谁了？”

朱正廷脸一红，却不上黄明昊的当：“那你要送给哪个小姑娘，和大哥说过了吗？”  
“才不要和他说呢，他老把我当小孩。”黄明昊甩掉了耳机。“还尽干小孩子的事。”  
朱正廷沉了脸：“不可以这样说长辈。”

“刚才坤哥都和我说了，叫我和你都不用担心那个新来的，过两天就把他送到外面。”黄明昊急忙邀功，还故意露出“我都懂”的样子。  
朱正廷脸红的滴了血，半大小子总把那事说得犹抱琵琶半遮面，他急忙打发黄明昊睡觉，关门的时候黄明昊还大喊着：“别忘了我的花！”

回到房间。朱正廷急忙把脑袋埋在被子里，空调的暖风吹到脚趾上，像是那个人的触摸，惊得他像只兔子。

“million million million ”朱正廷念着爱马的名字，让自己冷静下来。可想着黄明昊说的“借花献佛”。他才不要做那种心止如水的佛。

C6  
可新来孩子真不是省油的灯。  
蔡徐坤上班时间带他出来，晚上送回去，可还是防不住他清早的出现在大哥的书房里。

这天是周末，家里没人会早起，只有朱正廷因为惦记着今天要去看million打预防针，挣扎着爬起来。  
黄明昊的呼噜声隔着门还清晰可见。  
朱正廷给他盖好被子，轻手轻脚的出去了。他本想顺路去看看另一个房间，可房间竟然里是空的。

朱正廷本以为他去厕所或者下楼喝水，可他听见楼上有门响的声音。  
大哥前一晚上喝了酒，不会那么早起来，这时候门响的地方只有一个可能。

朱正廷飞速奔了上去，到书房门口可以放轻了步子，门缝里一看，新来的男孩在用手机拍照什么文件。

时间不容多想，朱正廷飞快的夺下手机沉进茶缸里。男孩却弯了弯嘴角，说着：“来不及了，已经自动上传到网盘。”

“你为什么要这样做？”朱正廷声音一大，就惊醒了楼里的人。过来送早餐的王琳凯把粥一放，就跑上来帮忙。

“我就是来偷机密的，只可惜你们老大一直挺忙的样子，没时间碰我。要不然我早就可以交差了。除掉黄明昊，取代你。”那男孩无所谓的说着。

王琳凯立刻明白了什么回事，堵住了出路。大哥已经站在了门口，吩咐他叫东边堂主来一趟。

一下子大厅里就乌鸦鸦来了一片光头，朱正廷想了想，还是对黄明昊说：“这里不好玩，和我去骑马吧。”

睡得一头稻草的黄明昊被朱正廷扛进车里，甩去了马场。  
看过million打针后，朱正廷去俱乐部叫了一杯柠檬七喜，给睡的脸贴在桌板上的黄明昊一杯甜橙苏打。

“哈……发生了什么……我为什么在这里……”终于睡饱了的黄明昊揉了揉眼睛。  
“没什么，回去的的时候，家里就我们仨了。”朱正廷咬着吸管。

“哦！是坤哥动的手吗？什么时候？是不是现在？我要回家！”黄明昊仿佛打了鸡血，一下坐直了。

朱正廷啪的一掌把他打清醒了：“别回去碍事，老实待着。”  
这孩子老是把混社会当做拍电影那么有趣。黄明昊闷闷不乐的吃了点东西，就说去转转。朱正廷想着这地方是大哥自家的地方，不会遇到什么坏人，也就随他去了。

黄明昊一走出门，就后悔自己穿的太随意。  
阳光里一匹骏马驮着贵公子走来，旁边陪着的俨然是蔡徐坤。

“昊昊，你也在啊？”  
坤哥……可不可以当做不认识我。黄明昊胡乱的点点头。  
坐在马上的人没有下马，用下巴点点头以示致意。

“这位是范氏集团的小公子范丞丞，刚从美国留学回来，喜欢骑马，就请他过来试试。”蔡徐坤给他介绍。  
黄明昊友好的伸出手。  
范氏小公子脱了手套，回握了一下。

他的手温暖干燥，自己的手，还沾着甜橙苏打的泡沫。  
这就是真太子和假太子的大型鉴别现场。

少年黄明昊，忧伤。

“昊昊，正好你也在，陪一下范公子。家里有点事，我得急着回去。”蔡徐坤接了电话，把缰绳交给黄明昊。

“昊昊？不好意思，我可以叫你昊昊？或者明昊？”范丞丞拽了拽缰绳。  
“你从美国回来，叫我英文名吧，我叫Justin。”  
“好，扎斯汀。”范丞丞客随主便，“陪我跑一段？”

“我……我还不会……我先去换，换衣服。”黄明昊一下慌了，手脚都不知道摆哪里好。

“没关系，我带你，别整那么正式。”经过一块上马石，范丞丞轻松的把黄明昊放在身前，环着他的手臂扬起了缰绳。

收到王琳凯clear的信息，朱正廷准备带黄明昊回去，没想到从落地窗里看到黄明昊坐在一个年龄相仿的男孩子身前，策马跑了一圈又一圈。

现在孩子成长都那么快吗？前不久还说要借花献佛，这会儿就共乘一骑了？  
第一次养孩子的朱正廷，困惑了。

这头还在红尘作伴活得潇潇洒洒，回去宅子里气氛却是凝重严肃。转变太大，让蔡徐坤不自觉的扶了扶领带。

大哥坐在堂中，东边堂主坐在一侧。那个新来的男孩子站在面前，没有跪下，没有五花大绑，被一群财务咨询专员围住。

如果给朱正廷看见，能不能得到一句评价：“比较优雅。”

整个案件犯罪事实清楚，作案手法明确，作案动机清晰，嫌疑人供认不讳。蔡徐坤赶回来主要是做个见证。

一大群人又散了以后，大哥留下了东边堂主和蔡徐坤，又进了那个事发地点，把那孩子泄露的策划书摆在东边堂主面前。

“大哥，我真的不知道那死孩子是个细作，要是知道，怎么都不会送到大哥身边。”东边堂主急忙跪下来表忠心。

“虽然西边堂主送了黄明昊过来，可他并没有得到什么好处，上次他说去把阻碍投标的人做掉，我也没让。你们塞人过来没用。”大哥叹了口气，“徐坤这几年把集团做起来了，你们愿意做的进管理层，不愿做的投钱换原始股，我都允了。”

“你，明明是四方堂主里最年轻的，有朝一日集团做大，还是你们年轻人的天下。可是你为什么这么心急？”  
“大哥，我……我是没摸清那个小子的底细，怪我。可，这不是我唆使的，大哥何出此言？”

“那孩子只挑了这份来拍照，泄露出去，得利的只有你。”大哥沉下了脸。

东边堂主再也说不出话来。钱好挣了，人也懒了，不是说失了那份冲动，而是他们再也不用像大哥当年那样忍辱偷生，可以有正大光明的婚姻和家庭。  
春分宴那天，换做十年前是无法想象的，头目们在一块儿只会给警察一锅端的立功机会，而不是成为同辈孩子们欢呼的聚会。

可是他太贪心了。蛇心不足吞象。

“这次就算了，徐坤记上，把东边堂主的年中分红扣5%，不能叫惩罚，只是让你长个记性。”大哥当面撕碎了那份策划书。  
“也别让人往我这里送人了，我要找的人，已经有了眉目。”

蔡徐坤记事的笔忽然顿了顿，大哥要找的，会是当年的红颜知己吗？  
如果找回来，朱正廷和黄明昊，该用什么身份自处？

C7  
当天晚上，大哥和蔡徐坤去出席帮派里的晚宴。早上这么大的人力调动，总要给大家一个说法，稳定军心。

朱正廷回家的时候，那个房间又回到了无人居住的样子。他正想打电话问问黄明昊还回来吃饭吗？黄明昊就打了电话过来说今晚不回家了。

“那你晚上几点回来？”  
“12点……”  
“10点，不可以再晚了！”  
“那么早，吃完饭电影都不够看！”黄明昊反对。  
“什么，还没看电影？从早上到现在，你和那个范家太子爷，到底干什么去了？”朱正廷觉得蹊跷。  
“嗯……啊……”  
“10点！”  
“知道了！”

家里只有他一个，朱正廷也不想开伙了。自己开车到了最近的地铁站，换乘地铁。

他要了一碗臭豆腐加辣版的，坐在窗边吃着。因为马对气味十分敏感，平时朱正廷都不会吃刺激性气味太强的食物。但是今天的臭豆腐分外诱人，朱正廷辣的合不拢嘴，还禁不住诱惑又吃。

两个骑着小黄车的少年从他眼前晃悠悠的经过。  
范丞丞和黄明昊，嘻嘻哈哈的过去。

朱正廷饶有兴趣的看着他们下车买了一杯奶茶，又往前面商场骑过去。

城市里每个擦肩而过的人，都有他们的目的地。漫无目的走着的，朱正廷忽然发现拥有着别人没有的奢侈品。

蔡徐坤发了一条信息：一笼XO酱凤爪的特写，油亮的气色带着仿佛扑出屏幕的香气，让朱正廷食指大动。

你太过分了，明明我吃不到。朱正廷回复。

想起来家里没饭，给你带这个？  
好啊，还有什么好吃的一起带回来。

可是那些好吃的还是没吃上。  
朱正廷安顿好疯玩了一天的黄明昊，就又开门接回来两个醉鬼。  
大哥是因为今天要给众人做面子，敬酒来者不拒，才喝成这样。  
蔡徐坤是因为被连带着灌了几杯，也歪歪斜斜不成人样。王琳凯不在，司机不知道怎么送，就一块儿撂到了大宅里。

和司机扶着两个大男人分别进了房，朱正廷谢过司机，先确定了蔡徐坤睡着了，就去照顾大哥。

给大哥换了睡衣，擦了把脸。朱正廷在大哥身边坐下，大哥就拉住了他的手。  
“阿廷啊，今天的事多亏了你，也委屈了你啊。”大哥说着，朱正廷刚要接话，大哥继续说：“以后，以后就不会有塞人这种事了……大哥今天高兴，你……你嫂子，终于有音信了。”大哥说起话来虽然语速有点缓慢，可条理分明。朱正廷愕然：“大哥，你没醉？”

大哥睁开眼睛，不在乎的笑笑：“这点酒算多少，当年，当年我一个人喝过一个堂，黄明昊大概还没出生。”他拍了拍朱正廷的手：“只是我得早点离开，下面人才好放开了玩乐。”

“那……恭喜大哥了。”朱正廷给大哥递了一杯水。  
大哥喝了水，认真的看着他：“只是苦了你，平白无故得了这个嫂子的名声，往后就不好谈朋友。”  
“阿廷不怪大哥，大哥能这样全力护住我，是阿廷的福气。”

“若是你以后瞅到喜欢的人，要是敢不要你，大哥一枪崩了他。”大哥拍拍枕头，“背着徐坤，大哥还是藏了把枪。”

“那到时候，还请大哥成全。”朱正廷的手一紧，脖子上被那人抱住的回忆又在大脑皮层里活跃，温热从脊背上蹿起。

“怎么？已经有人了？是从前喜欢的人？还是现在……”大哥好像现在醉意才上了头，开始不找边际摆起了鸳鸯谱。

渐渐的，大哥握着朱正廷的手睡着了。他轻轻的把手抽出来，给他盖好被子。

走出房间以后，朱正廷有些担心蔡徐坤的情况，如果呕吐什么的还是尽早处理为妙，又一次打开了蔡徐坤的房门。

蔡徐坤睡得很舒服的样子。  
他侧躺着，额头上小小的卷毛翘起来了，竖成了小呆毛。两只手很舒适的垂下来，身子蜷成像个孩子，嘴角还挂着笑。

额头有些薄薄的汗，朱正廷找了一块热毛巾给他擦拭。比上次在厨房半强迫的抚摸，现在的触碰更温和与主动。

毛巾后面，是朱正廷纤长的手指，停在了他的眼窝上，他记得能从这里抚摸到蔡徐坤望着自己饱含深意的目光。还有丰满的唇，他把手指放在唇上，甚至，甚至轻轻的往里面塞。  
蔡徐坤就像婴孩吮吸着奶嘴一样，一下一下地舔着指腹。略微粗糙的舌苔刷过朱正廷的指腹，让刚长好的伤口，又酸痛起来。

舔了一会儿，蔡徐坤咂咂嘴，进入更深的睡眠，翻了个身。  
朱正廷抽出手指，把带着蔡徐坤体液的气息塞进自己嘴里。  
精酿的酒味扑来，朱正廷深吸一口气。

他歪着头看着，看着蔡徐坤松开的领口，胸肌间有深深的阴影。  
像一匹蓄势待发的骏马。

蓦然朱正廷红了脸，急急地退出客房。

楼下餐桌放着已经冷掉的XO酱凤爪。  
这里有在你漫无目的的时候，还有人惦记着你的冷暖饱饥，是比奢侈品更重要的心意。

朱正廷看着餐盒出神：如果，如果刚才大哥问他的时候，他主动问他二哥可不可以。  
大哥会同意吗？  
黄明昊那个臭小子都会主动送花，那我，主动送什么？

第二天，蔡徐坤醒来的时候，发现自己睡在大哥宅子的客房里。  
这没什么，以往有时候喝多了，或者工作太晚，大哥也会主动邀请他留下来。  
但是似乎有什么不对的地方。

首先自己的衣服……从门口脱到了床边，蔡徐坤现在光溜溜的卷在被子里。  
行吧，这没什么，兴许是自己边走边脱，醉人不能强求理智。  
不过，总计一件西装一件卫衣两条长裤四只袜子……好像有什么不对。  
博士的脑子宿醉之后还是空的。

其次，这个被子怎么有点小，背后有点薄？  
蔡徐坤伸手去摸索被子边，摸着摸着，摸到了一个人。  
一个光溜溜的，同样没穿衣服的人。

可他清凉的体温和光滑的肤质，让蔡徐坤停下了摸索的手。  
他不敢去想床上还躺着谁，可标准答案要硬塞到他手里。

一支微凉的手一把拉住了他，含混的鼻音说着：“睡觉，好困。”

蔡徐坤倒吸一口凉气，虽然大嫂在床是他无数个梦里最畅快的幻想，可是幻想变成现实可把他砸晕了。在他出声质问前，床上的人转过来一把捂住了他的嘴巴，嗔怪的说：“别吵，把大哥吵醒他会不高兴的。”

岂止是不高兴，简直就想嘎嘣我。  
这下蔡徐坤彻底清醒，跳起来捡起自己的衣服慌慌张张的穿起来。床上的人和他反差鲜明，慢条斯理地卷起被子，明明盖住了腰腹，可纤长的腿露了出来，然后是光裸的脊背……身体与床单黑白分明，他宛如一尾人鱼浮在面前。

“徐坤你在怕什么，昨天你吐得到处都是，我就顺便帮忙脱光了衣服。楼上卫生间坏了，滴答声让我睡不着，我就来这里，仅此而已。”  
蔡徐坤还没来得及想明白自己醉酒的酒象，颤抖着声音说：“辛苦……辛苦大嫂了。”

“不辛苦。”朱正廷捧着被子，半仰着头：“以后还有麻烦二哥的地方。”

C8  
蔡徐坤在办公桌前撑着脑袋，揪着自己的头发。唾弃自己胆子忒小，竟没有完整答上一句话就跑了出来。  
——当然他自认自己不是真的怯懦，要不然最开始，也不会把心思动到大嫂身上。

不就是在床上吗？  
不就是光着身子在一张床上吗？  
蔡徐坤，再给你一次机会，你敢不敢把话说全乎？

掰了掰指头，蔡徐坤沮丧的发现自己还是不敢。  
别说是说话了，他连确认那天晚上的事情都做不到。

“尊敬的大嫂，请问那天晚上我们发生了什么吗？”  
如果蔡徐坤彬彬有礼的这样去追问，朱正廷一定会笑着回看他。

被这样笑着也不错啊。像是被春雨洗刷后盛开的茉莉。  
蔡徐坤顺其自然的进入了痴想。

旁边的王琳凯只好咳嗽两声，第十六次提醒二哥，不要走神了。现在他们在讨论关于王琳凯离开期间的工作问题。

大哥当年一定是个风流情种，虽然因为现实条件一度变得铁石心肠，但是情根深重，在这个迟来的春天发芽。  
有了当年女人和孩子在美国的确切地址后，大哥一边抚摸着照片，一边指挥着王琳凯买三天后启程出发的机票。

“为什么要带王琳凯？大哥一定要抢我最得力的助手吗？”蔡徐坤不解，回大宅时把问题带了回来。

朱正廷穿着黑色丝绸睡衣。听他们谈工作上的事，就站起来往楼上走。

蔡徐坤瞟了一眼，朱正廷上楼时回头转眸，眼神又低了下去。  
丝质睡衣的褶皱随着他身体的走动流动起来，最终拉成了一片平整，像投入石子的湖面，泛出涟漪后平静。

蔡徐坤似乎有种错觉，朱正廷真的是那晚浮起来的人鱼，要不然怎么他上楼的姿势，还有着摇曳的尾鳍。

等到朱正廷进房门，蔡徐坤才收回心神，听大哥继续说。  
“……那个女人很厉害的，在唐人街开了中餐连锁。要是她不从，我要让王琳凯拟收购合同直接买回来。”大哥插着腰，中气十足，“我又不能把你带走，你走了谁帮我看店？又不能抢她，抢人太野蛮了现在已经是9012。只好用这么优雅的方式，用我的爱，我的钱，绑她回来。”

“我住我家就可以了，不用过来的那么麻烦。”蔡徐坤对于进宅子里来住，有些抗拒。要是再发生醉酒那天的事……  
“昊昊太小了，家里没个大人管他不行。”大哥心里，黄明昊大概只有十岁。  
“大嫂也是成年人了，管昊昊可用力了。”蔡徐坤内心苦笑。  
“可他不会处理帮会的事，你过来住多省事。”大哥不给他讲道理。

“坤哥，就当我先去美国踩点，为美国开新堂口——啊，不，开新公司做前期调研。”这宝贵的几天，王琳凯就一边交接公司里的事物，一边帮蔡徐坤搬东西进宅子里。大哥说的，小弟当然得帮腔。

“不是啊，我有点奇怪。”只剩他们两人了，蔡徐坤无奈的坐在客房的床上，给王琳凯倒了杯酒。

“大哥这座宅子风水极好，福泽深厚，哪有什么奇怪的地方。”王琳凯不解。  
蔡徐坤蠕动嘴唇，刚想说点什么，可又想想无从说起，便还是和王琳凯一口闷了。

真的是无从说起，自从醉酒回来那天后，他和朱正廷之间，微妙的失序。  
许多细小的事情，从朱正廷身上发生时，忽然多了许多璇昵的风情 。

昨天他依约为黄明昊带回了冠军的鲜花，当时蔡徐坤正在客厅里教黄明昊把预算的概念运用到零花钱上，如何用最少的时间买到心仪的球鞋和游戏机，两个人都在第一时间注意到他进房门。

黄明昊拿着鲜花兴高采烈的跑上楼，要寻一个花瓶先养一晚。蔡徐坤和他打了声招呼，朱正廷笑了笑，用牙齿叼住了白色的手套。

一根、一根的抽出手指，粉红色的舌尖就在齿间探出，两只手套往前一抛，落在蔡徐坤的胸前。接着朱正廷坐下来脱马靴，顺势就坐在前面的茶几上，伸出腿到他面前，叫着：“二哥，帮我拔一下……鞋子。”

“不要硬拔……啊，卡住了。要轻一点，退出来。”明明朱正廷说的是要先解开马靴上的绑绳，少了几个字，就多了几分不明不白的诱惑意味。  
蔡徐坤的手忽然用力，在小腿肚上捏了一下。

马靴很长，蔡徐坤帮他拉下来的时候，又看到了他的饱满的脚背。  
朱正廷看着他有些痴痴的目光，便用脚尖蹭了一下他的大腿根，倏地收回。收到蔡徐坤错愕的眼神，再笑了一下，春光融寒冰。  
炸的蔡徐坤脑子一片空白。

脱完，朱正廷若无其事的站起来，拎着他的靴子上楼。蔡徐坤后知后觉的，才回过神来。

如果黄明昊不在，他可以再解开他马甲上的束腰线，不知道他的腰是不是已经到了这个身高的最细尺寸，让他的束腰，装饰功能远大于实用价值。

而——如果大哥不在，他还可以把贴着臀缝的白裤子甩掉，看他的大腿内侧，是不是被马鞍磨红了。

光用想得就足以让蔡徐坤硬得发疼，让他在大哥不在的情况下和大嫂独处，不知道自己会做出什么事情来。

喝了几杯酒，王琳凯把他不敢想的事直白的说出口：“不过最近，怎么，你看夫人似乎是，怕了？”又加上一杯：“是大哥发现了？”

“大哥还好，就是嫂子……好像……”  
好像看懂我了。

蔡徐坤踟蹰着不知道怎么说，王琳凯只好拍拍肩，让他好自为之。

大哥一世英名，可不能毁在自己手上。  
现在这个“一世英名”，坐在自己办公室里面。  
饶有兴趣的在买本期的马票。

大哥去美国几天了，王琳凯发来的信息表示进展一切正常，嫂子同意和他见面，孩子还很生疏。

可是这个“嫂子”称呼一下就变了人。  
王琳凯叫的嫂子，自是那位红颜，但是在和蔡徐坤说时，“嫂子”的指代就有些错位了。

蔡徐坤更愿意称朱正廷为“嫂子”，那位红颜为“夫人”，亲厚的天平一边倒。

“徐坤，待会去看马吗？”朱正廷投好今天的筹码，告诉王琳凯跟进。美国半夜三点，王琳凯都飞速的回复OK。

蔡徐坤看了看表：“待会有个谈判，去不了了。”  
“那我等你？”这期million休赛，大雨过后的场地太滑，朱正廷担心它会受伤索性就没上场。

“不知道会谈多久，不如你去接昊昊，再找个吃饭的地方。”蔡徐坤提议。

“可我想看你站在会议室里的样子，还没见过呢。”朱正廷说的理由极其普通，他的逻辑是你看过赛马，我就要见过你意气风发的模样。

这种意气风发里，要有我的风采。  
于是他站起来，抽出蔡徐坤的领带。

“哎……”  
“谁给你买的领带，颜色不配。”朱正廷打开旁边的衣柜，今天的银白西装，比了一条淡蓝色领带。

“秘书……”  
“以后出门前，给我看一眼。”朱正廷换下原来的褐色领带：“别偷偷摸摸的走。”

他抬起头方便朱正廷整理。朱正廷的手贴着下巴滑到胸前，整个人已经靠在了他怀里。

蔡徐坤无言，他何尝不愿大嫂给他打领带。  
出门的时候，领带香吻公文包，干活一天都可以充满斗志。

如果他只是一个简单的情人，这个圈子里一个大哥有几个大嫂小嫂，稀松平常，等夫人回来，蔡徐坤向大嫂开这个口就可以。

“是那位夫人，胜利之神？”  
“就是，就是。”  
外面的秘书叽叽喳喳。

他的手指又顺着锁骨爬了上来。

口耳相传间，他的身份还多了几分神秘的色彩。  
朱正廷买马，俨然成了帮里买马的风向标，每次下的注，朱正廷告诉王琳凯，王琳凯又散出去，未必百分之百大赚，但是几把跟下来总能盈利。

加上朱正廷出赛的场次，总是战绩优秀，大哥公开提到他的时候，总爱用“胜利之神”的代称。

名义上是个集团，骨子里还是江湖气息浓重的帮会，有了大哥开这个头，加上几分迷信，隐隐的把他当成了偏财的风向标。

蔡徐坤抬腕看了看表，对着朱正廷说：“我该出发了，祝我成功。”

“等等。”  
朱正廷一把牵过刚刚套上的领带，侧过脸，距离蔡徐坤的鼻尖只有一个呼吸的距离。

纤长的眉毛扫过来，蔡徐坤下意识的闭了眼。  
软软的唇贴在了脸颊。

“胜利之吻。”  
还没等蔡徐坤回过神来，朱正廷拉开距离，整理他的领口，“就像大家说的那样。”

C9  
“被当做一种对象崇拜，是一种怎么样的体验？”黄明昊举着一沓试卷，当做采访话筒的样子，在客厅里拦住朱正廷。

“你在干嘛？”朱正廷打下话筒。  
“在做research‘关于崇拜几种形态的认识’，做好了我就可以和范丞丞去同一个夏令营。”

“现在学习挺主动了啊，昊昊。”朱正廷把一根甘蔗塞到黄明昊手里，换下那筒卷纸。

“学习让我快乐，我爱学习！”黄明昊高呼：“我想暑假也能看见范丞丞，正廷哥快回答我！‘被当做一种对象崇拜，是一种怎么样的体验’！”

“哈？”朱正廷觉得这个问题有点模糊。  
“就是，当做胜利之神，好玩吗？”

“为什么要当神呢？神没有七情六欲，还寂寞。”朱正廷随意的瘫在沙发上。“当神好像，注孤生似的。”

“可是当神多好啊，让人崇拜，受人追捧。”黄明昊继续追问。  
“可还要帮人排忧解难，倾听心声。”朱正廷继两手一摊，“我又没收香火，哪有资格去给人灌心灵鸡汤。——你要是需要这种立竿见影效果的采访，不如出门去找阿公。”

“我以为你被人叫做胜利之神，会很开心？”黄明昊的“话筒”快啃到头了，还没有问到答案。

“不开心。大哥这么叫就算了，其他人叫，就是起哄。”朱正廷皱眉。  
他被迫来到这里，被迫寄人篱下，被迫推上神坛。可他想当个寻常人，甚至想跳下来。

蔡徐坤进门的时候，听到了这段话。

他看见朱正廷很放松的坐着，眉目生动。比旁人灵活的腿，反折着坐在沙发上。懒洋洋的随意，睡衣领口也不好好扣上，斜斜的挂在肩上。  
在他自己都不知道的时候，已经从清冷的瓷瓶，增加了许多的描绘，变成了繁复的釉彩，人生的未来逐渐丰富了起来。

安全的生活环境，给予朱正廷极大的成长空间，他从赛马骑手中崭露头角，有了自己刚起步的事业。虽然他说过自己能活下去就好，可是人心是会变的。

蔡徐坤更好奇的在这里，是什么突然让朱正廷想更上一层楼？

朱正廷回答完，黄明昊就开始整理采访，哒哒哒的和范丞丞发信息交换内容。这么不靠谱的题目，黄明昊写起来眉飞色舞。朱正廷不由得感叹：“爱情的力量真伟大。”

“没错，爱情让人改变。”黄明昊咬着笔头，“我看你啊，不用叫胜利之神，叫跑马地赵子龙——朱子龙是也。”

“哈？”朱正廷提起了巴掌。  
“你看，虽然你在帮会里没有名分，但是大哥同样赏识你，还让你单骑救主，就是我。”黄明昊摇头晃脑的的解释。

“是你大爷。”朱正廷削了一顿黄明昊才心满意足的转身上楼。

蔡徐坤紧跟着上来，在朱正廷转弯去房间前，伸手带了一下他的腰，顺势就把人圈进了人与房门之间。

“不想成神？”蔡徐坤了解了他和黄明昊的对话。  
朱正廷慌张的望着楼下，想推开蔡徐坤的胸膛：“别——昊昊会看见。”

“好，别在这里。”蔡徐坤从善如流，顺势推开门，又把人带进来按在门内。

“喂，这样不好吧。”朱正廷的腰硌到了门锁。  
“上次你脱光了躺床上的时候，我也觉得不太好呢。”蔡徐坤故意做作的加了尾音。

“那是突然……突然……”朱正廷红透了脸，感觉当时脑袋一定坏掉了，只想着快一点快一点，却忘了欲速则不达。

“那是神仙突然下凡，下的速度有点快，凡人如我接不住。”蔡徐坤妥帖的给他找了个理由。可现在绝非是来安慰他的。

他搂紧他的腰，低声说着：“我现在接住你，你可以落到我这里吗？”

神不愿作神，只要破一个情戒。  
朱正廷犹豫着，接住了蔡徐坤落下的吻。

蔡徐坤舔着，咬着，用舌尖撩开朱正廷的嘴唇，倏地退来，再吸住他的上唇，稍稍施力，引着朱正廷的小舌探出来，再接住往自己嘴里带。

身体摩挲着，肩膀碰撞，蔡徐坤把人往怀里再带了带，伸手贴着腰线摸进去。朱正廷挣扎了，也许不到一秒，鼻尖就泄出了舒服的呻吟。

然后他仰起头，蔡徐坤的吻顺势从嘴唇流连到了颈边。他觉得腿软，朱正廷抱住了蔡徐坤的头。

“大哥那边……怎么说？”终于想起来了落入凡间的第一个问题，朱正廷挣扎着问到。

王琳凯传回的消息，那位夫人主张留在美国，她在美国那么多年已经小有根基，儿子完全成了黄皮白心的香蕉人，她担心儿子适应不了，坚持不回去。

若是只能换得一年数次探望，当然不是大哥想要的结果。看夫人的态度，大哥在美国还要待上好长一段时间，国内自是都交给了蔡徐坤，一副要美人不要江山的架势。

王琳凯朝他挤眉弄眼：“坤哥你机会来了。”  
“嗯……咳咳。”蔡徐坤不自然的咳嗽几声。“我只是在大哥不在的时候，代理，代理一下。”

代理他情人的亲吻，甚至……更多。

“他找他的夫人，我找我的……”蔡徐坤在亲吻的间隙回答他，细腻的肌肤像是软玉吸住他的掌心，让人疑心他到底是不是一名骑手。

“大哥知道吗？”朱正廷还问。  
蔡徐坤吻了回来，吞噬了他的疑问和不安。

朱正廷戴骑士帽的时候，帽绳压着一抹红肿的吻痕，有些刺痛。  
昨晚他们只是接吻，朱正廷就觉得自己“千年修行”差点毁于一旦。那种亲昵的悸动，是从来没有体验过的温流。

“million million ，你知道什么感觉呢？”朱正廷靠着million的脖子问着，million左右踏着步。

天气渐热，million进入了发情期，表现为脾气暴躁不安，放开时会主动追逐马场里的母马，明显透出不受控制的倾向。

朱正廷一直跟着马儿长大，帮助过million的父辈度过很多这样的特殊时期，马场里早已准备好了英雄母亲们，保证万无一失的生出新的摇钱树。

这段时间朱正廷要特别注意million发情的节奏，够它抒情，但予以节制，才能保证赛场上的状态。  
无奈，million的状态让朱正廷有些棘手，接连两场比赛它都败下阵来。有些马报甚至在说着millio终究像他的主人“胜利之神”，只是传言，昙花一现。

骑手很多是和赛马是分开的，毕竟人的运动生涯比马长很多，丰富的经验更有利于帮助赛马发挥水平。只是朱正廷除了million，还没有别的坐骑，加上他令人津津乐道的身份，大家普遍觉得赛马只是他进入豪门的入场券。如今他已经有了身份，何必还要操这份辛苦。

并不是人人都能理解他对赛马这项事业的热爱与执着，终于在朱正廷夜宿马场的第三天，传出了他不再受宠，内宅即将易主的传言。

可能和传出他是“胜利之神”的人是同一拨人。  
都是闲的。  
朱正廷把桶里的水泼出去，也把这些闲言碎语一起泼走。million舒服的摇着尾巴。  
它刚顺利的完成了一次交配，心情显而易见的舒爽，吃着草料也不再挑三拣四。  
能够保持这样的状态，朱正廷明天打算给million完成一次练习，评估下周比赛的可能。

给马儿洗澡、喂食和陪伴，是培养感情的重要方式。在million这段关键时期里，朱正廷回宅子的时间就少了，但是很快就有人找上门来了。

先来的竟然是黄明昊。  
“你不是要考试了？怎么不好好在家看书？考完了好和你的小男朋友去夏令营。”朱正廷一边给million加饲料，黄明昊一边帮着搅拌。

“我感觉我人生失去目标。”黄明昊一屁股坐在草垛上，掰着指头：“考了试，拿了奖，睡了范丞丞。”  
朱正廷好不容易控制住自己手上的叉子，没叉到黄明昊脑袋上。

“等一下？你说你怎么范丞丞了？”  
“就是干了million这个时候想干的事。”  
“million这个时候能干的事，是你该干的吗？你才多大？”  
“嘿嘿，我就是这么能干。”  
“……那你来我这里干嘛？是范丞丞后悔了准备追杀你，你来我这找匹马跑路？”

“不啊。”黄明昊叼着一根稻草，斜眼看着朱正廷，“是向您来汇报一下最近的工作学习情况，顺便替人问问，你打算什么时候回去。”

“我都看见了。”  
“那天你和蔡徐坤一开始亲嘴的时候，我正好抬头。”

C10  
“哦……？”朱正廷没有接话，只是放下叉子，给水槽加水。  
“哎，这时候不应该问我要什么做封口费吗？还是该说经典台词‘只有死人不会说话’？’”黄明昊一棒打到了软棉花上，自讨没趣。

“为什么你一点都不意外？”  
“家里有你，会被看见是早晚的事。”  
“那么如果是被‘发现’呢？”

朱正廷耸耸肩，表示不再想思考这些问题。

没想到来得最快的，竟然是大哥。

那天黄明昊突然抽风的跑过来一趟，炫耀了他的成人体验后，又滚了回去，不知道是回家还是去了哪里。

可王琳凯电话里说的着来的是大哥，朱正廷有些疑惑黄明昊到底替谁问的话。

大哥到马场的时候，径自去了朱正廷的房间，过了一小时两人再一同上了车，周围人的目光了然又暧昧。

“阿廷，你嫂子那边要我长期在美国陪她，这边的事情我就顾不过来，正好我也想退休，打打杀杀过了一辈子，累了。”大哥的目光深远又柔和，“徐坤就建议我，卸任董事长，做名誉主席。”

“大哥愿意为大嫂做这么多，大嫂很幸福。”

“名誉主席不能持有过多的股份，这次你和我过来，也是帮我代持一部分。”大哥继续说。  
“可是我，除了马，这些都不懂——况且我突然拿这么多，会让人闲话。”

“哪来那么多话。”大哥脸色一沉，杀伐之气又浮起，“有意见叫他来问我。我给谁东西，给多少，什么时候轮到别人教我了？”

“阿廷，我会把名下股份划10%给你。条款已经拟好，待会董事会上通过，你签字就好。”  
“这样，我15%，徐坤15%，四方堂主各12%，你10%，美国那边4%，公开募集8%。”大哥筹谋着，“这是我说过的补偿，也是成全。这样的身价，你要是想要谁，又不愿让我拿枪逼着，就用钱来买。”

“大哥……我给您再签一份保密合同，证明我是帮您代持，这些钱都不属于我。”  
大哥豪迈的一挥手：“签什么签，这点小钱，想拿去就拿去。”

您的方式还是一如既往的简单粗暴啊，大嫂是怎么答应你留下来的呢？  
朱正廷赧然。

这个方案当然是遭到了会上众人的激烈议论，敏感的部分就在于朱正廷和美国夫人的两重身份上。帮会里骨子里自然认为股份不可以给外人，可嫂子只能有一个。

蔡徐坤忍不住低声问王琳凯：“大哥在美国到底怎么样？”  
“坤哥……”王琳凯斟酌了一下，“那边大嫂好像对恢复帮会那一套很感兴趣，可能在美国，做地下场子更挣钱，正经生意门槛太高。可是，大哥在国内已经成功上岸了，对于再下水，其实不是很乐意。大哥也想通过这次减持，证明自己无权决定集团发展。如果美国那边愿意拿股票套现自己做生意，这点份额也不会伤到集团筋骨。”  
“大哥还……真是情种。”蔡徐坤扼首。

股东们还发现，且不论大哥的部分，单是蔡徐坤和朱正廷，就能控制两个堂主；如果两个堂主拉拢了朱正廷，就能够压住蔡徐坤和其他部分。一时间朱正廷成了会议室里炙手可热的争夺对象——此时东方堂主恨不得伸手去把关于他试图塞人的黑历史全部洗掉。

休会期间，无数认识不认识的人来向朱正廷套近乎。朱正廷和他们点点头，好不容易挪到了洗手间。

“喂……”  
洗手间被强行挤进一个人，朱正廷回头一看，是蔡徐坤。  
“好久不见，million还好吗？”现在朱正廷最怕别人来问他将来的打算，蔡徐坤却问他的million，让他紧绷的背一下放松了下来。

朱正廷的背一松，就靠在了蔡徐坤的胸前，掰着指头数着：“情况挺好，就可以当爸爸了。”  
“辛苦你了，今晚有时间吗？”  
“这……这要看大哥了。”  
“现在不用看，来转过脸，给我亲一下。”

“那天……那天被黄明昊看到了。”  
“今天不会了。”  
朱正廷主动环上了蔡徐坤的肩膀。

短暂的休会结束，大哥又发布了重磅消息。“我授权，在无法联系我超过72小时的情况下，阿廷可全权代理我所有股份——这条同样已经写进股权转让书里。”

在座的人再次哗然。通常只有法定配偶拥有的权利，被大哥用这样的方式注明，大家都是头一遭听说。蔡徐坤脑子里还在回味朱正廷柔软的唇，带着干草的清香，现下同样愣住了，大哥虽然没有给一纸婚书给朱正廷，可已经给予了同等的经济地位和保障。

“所以我不希望，还有些不自量力的人，再打阿廷的主意。”  
在当晚的晚宴上，大哥说明了董事会的成分变化后，用这段话结尾。

蔡徐坤与那次家宴一样，坐在朱正廷的旁边。朱正廷换了正式的西装，打着温莎结，卷翘的睫毛下面，有着不像户外运动从业人员的瓷白皮肤。这样的朱正廷，比起日常装扮更加精致和……遥远。

大哥接二连三的骚操作，让自信如蔡徐坤，也有点怀疑自己是不是“自不量力”那一类。

“来，尝尝这份牛肉，很新鲜。”朱正廷切好一份，众目睽睽之下放进了蔡徐坤的盘子里。

“谢谢……大嫂。”蔡徐坤差点咬到自己的舌头。  
似是不经意，锋利的钢叉插进了蔡徐坤的手背，冒出四个血点子。

朱正廷毫不在意，蔡徐坤面无表情的用纸巾按住伤口。

大哥明天就飞回美国去，今晚难得的大家都回到了大宅子。  
连王琳凯都为了便于收拾东西，住进了大宅子里。现在正在接黄明昊回来的路上。

“阿廷，家里现在怎么样？”大哥换了衣服，喝着朱正廷给他端过来的蜂蜜水。  
“都挺好的，million就快要做爸爸了。”朱正廷答。

“来，你给我按按头。”大哥靠在床沿，朱正廷站起来。  
“美国啊，还是没那么快习惯的，麻婆豆腐一股甜味儿。”大哥说着些琐碎，“可你嫂子带着孩子熬过来了，我一个男人怎么能认输。”

“大哥用真心换真心，大嫂一定很感动。”

“现在就想着给儿子做份事，开个公司，这不。我就给了股份给他们。”  
“大哥一向疼爱孩子。”  
“……他们有你一半懂事就好了。”

话没有再说下去，在朱正廷力道得当的指压下，大哥很快进入了梦乡。

他关上灯，掩好门出来，看在蔡徐坤从转角里出出现。

“你终于出来了。”  
蔡徐坤靠着墙边，侧脸露出了无限的温柔。

“那你有时间了吗？”  
“现在有了。”

朱正廷走上前，面对靠墙的蔡徐坤，极其潇洒的伸出手，壁咚了他。

“现在我也是千万身家的人了，买你一夜够不够？”  
“今晚酬宾，买一赠三。首先，你要先看看我的手，被你的叉子扎到了，现在还红红的……”

赠的仨正躲在下层的屏风后面，挤挤挨挨露出三脑袋。

王琳凯惊讶的眼珠子快瞪出来：“什么？什么我堂堂坤哥在撒娇？”  
黄明昊则无比鄙视的说：“不给我封口费，我就带人来看嘿嘿嘿——还有，成年人拜托能不能快一点，还在亲嘴。”  
头一次来却显得意外熟练的范丞丞啧啧的咂着嘴：“扎斯汀，我们也来壁咚一下。”

大宅子好久没有这么热闹了。

C11  
大哥潇洒的去了美国，开始他的“大佬の追回娇妻计划”，国内这边的日子并没有想象中的惬意。  
首当其冲的就是公司股价，在复牌后出现了肉眼可见的直线下跌。

毕竟对于普通股民而言，重大人事变动的公告下面，朱正廷在金融方面的履历一片空白，机构对他的猜想堪比八点档连续剧。风格出位的八卦栏目甚至称他是“首位进得了门拿得到钱上得了位的黑马王子”。

夜深了，蔡徐坤还在看当日的股市行情，电话一个接一个的打进来，金融部在商讨护盘的对策。

黄明昊伸了个头进来，发现自己书本上的知识只够他大致看懂简单的术语。

朱正廷侧了个身看看，拽走黄明昊后，端了一盅燕窝莲子红枣汤进来。

“想出好办法了吗？”朱正廷给蔡徐坤揉揉肩膀。  
“吵得头昏脑涨。”蔡徐坤把耳机一扔，端起了碗。

“对不起，好像给你添麻烦了。”朱正廷语气歉疚的坐在书桌上。

“你不用抱歉。”蔡徐坤伸手抚摸着朱正廷的手，“你只要拿出赛马的成绩来，足以堵住那么多好奇的嘴。这事要怪就怪大哥，突然就那么任性要长居国外，我们当小弟的只能帮他满足愿望。”蔡徐坤继续关闭了话筒，屏幕上留下起起伏伏音频的曲线。

“所以……大哥那么任性，就不能怪我学他……”蔡徐坤站起来，反把人圈在了自己和桌子之间。

蔡徐坤低头要去吻朱正廷的唇，朱正廷先拿小碗抵住了他的下巴。温热馥郁的香气，绝对不会是速食冲调的品种，应该从天明炖到了天黑。

“先喝，冷了效果就不好了。”朱正廷把杯子往前推了推。蔡徐坤不动，拿手指点了点他的嘴唇。用唇形说着：“先这里尝尝。”  
“不可以哦，准备要比赛了，million不喜欢闻到别的味道。”朱正廷笑着拿下他的手指，舀起一勺燕窝喂到他嘴里。

“早晚就要他喜欢。”蔡徐坤咽下去，带着对million的一丝不满。  
这边吃着正欢，蔡徐坤的手机响了，屏幕上闪烁着“王琳凯”。

有什么事让王琳凯突然打越洋电话过来？蔡徐坤接了起来。

“喂……”  
“坤哥啊，你快点关上摄像头，你屁股下面可有三条腿。”

王琳凯，永远是说话那么直接和生动的王琳凯。

million好像真的认出了别人的味道，朱正廷过来拍拍他的脖子，它转过脸，明显着拒绝着朱正廷的抚摸。  
“喂，million，跑了第一，你就赢过他了。”朱正廷趴在它耳边说。“跑赢了你是老大，他是老二，行不行？”

million的耳朵尖尖动了动，大概觉得主人这个建议还行，便踢了踢马掌，更加卖力的证明自己。

果然，一场胜利是最佳的反击。朱正廷不负所望的拿下头名，当晚他的身影占据了体育新闻、财经新闻、社会新闻和娱乐新闻的所有频道。

体育新闻报道着他东山再起，无论什么风评，只要有一场胜利，就可以抹去其他糟糕的花边；财经频道则是在讨论朱正廷的出现是否代表着集团在向体育产业转型，以及衍生而出的体育地产经济；社会频道则把他打造成了一个自强奋斗的榜样；娱乐新闻带着million和他，拿着同场竞技的对手们乱拉CP。

“还是娱乐新闻最好看。”蔡徐坤拿着猪蹄指点评价到。  
一场胜利最大的价值在于挽救了集团的股价，普通民众是健忘的，也是善良的，当事人一点好事被放大，足以重建投资人的信心。

今日一路飘红的股价走势，终于结束了蔡徐坤多日的加班。朱正廷煲了汤，黄明昊吭哧吭哧在啃第三个猪蹄。

“可这些人都是谁啊？摘下头盔的人我都不认识，我只记得他们的马。”朱正廷瞪大了眼睛，努力看他CP榜上的前五名，猪蹄差点掉在地上。

“正廷哥，你现在可红了，学校里女生喜欢你，把你比赛照片剪下来贴在校园卡上。”黄明昊一边吃，还一边贡献了一条校园新闻。

突然其来的“霸屏”，朱正廷成了事实上的集团代言人，这让他有些措手不及，那些记者围了过来递上话筒，问的问题五花八门。这时候还要感谢大哥留下的强硬作风，光头保镖们往前面一挡，把试图靠近的狗仔像拎小鸡一样拎了出去。

无数的晚宴，商演，录制节目，公益活动的邀请送到了蔡徐坤的桌子上。蔡徐坤带回家，竟然垒成一座小山。

饭后大家在桌子上看着各种企划案，先把赛马届以外乱七八糟的晚宴都给拒绝了，那不是朱正廷的业务范围；商演也给拒绝了，会笑的人还有很多；节目录制，太花时间了，去不了；公益活动，蔡徐坤谨慎的和他挑了一些口碑比较好，和动物、体育、青少年有关项目。  
否决的邀约又丢成了一箩筐，黄明昊带去厨房烧了。

“先准备这个慈善晚会，正廷。”蔡徐坤从里面抽出时间最近的一张卡片。  
“为什么要去这个？”朱正廷翻过来看，卡片下附的企划简介，这是一场横跨三大产业的大型晚会，能够得到邀请函，就已经是实力肯定，能够走上红毯，更是行业翘楚。

“因为我也去。”蔡徐坤掏出了另外一张卡片，抬头写着是给“蔡徐坤”。  
“我想和你走红毯，在新闻上，看到我们俩。”

蔡徐坤把服装的事情全权交给了朱正廷，他在想朱正廷会给他一个什么惊喜，他特意留出了时间来揭晓答案。

黄明昊坐在沙发上，像个裁判一样：“这个好看，不错……把袖扣换了，嗯，胸针，胸针用million，马的那个！”

朱正廷横了他一眼：“就你懂得多。”  
“没办法，经验，经验。范丞丞刚挑了衣服，我就略懂，略懂。”黄明昊摆摆手，还很谦虚的说。

“你也要去？未成年凑什么热闹。”朱正廷有点担心。  
“我，不走红毯，谁知道我是一米八几的未成年？”黄明昊嚼着棒棒糖。

蔡徐坤一直好脾气的听着朱正廷和黄明昊斗嘴，你一句我一句的，斗得无伤大雅，听着妙趣横生，一时能解除许多工作上的疲劳。

最后在黄明昊的“启发”下，最后定下了走红毯的款式：朱正廷主要是为了突出他的记忆点，他的西装以骑马装为基础，配上million身形的胸针，让人一眼就能联想到他的特长；蔡徐坤的还是较为正式的两扣西装，内搭换成了花衬衫，洋溢着晚宴的热烈气氛。

“来，我给你试试。”  
蔡徐坤拿着衣服，示意朱正廷伸手，套上了一件复古的马甲。

“刚才看到你挑要抽绳的马甲时，我就想试试。”蔡徐坤略微松开了绳结，接着从腋下开始收紧，“我想试试，你这里有多紧。”

“喂喂喂，还有未成年在这里。”黄明昊捂住了耳朵。

两人似乎毫无顾忌的在说着限制边缘的对话，黄明昊努力的把自己缩成小小一团。  
终于在蔡徐坤给朱正廷穿好外套的时候，黄明昊顺嘴接了一句：“帮他穿衣服的目的，就是为了亲手给他脱掉。”并且毫不客气的点评：“你们太俗了，太老气了，太不fashion。”

瞬间蔡徐坤投来死亡凝视。  
黄明昊抖了一下：“我有很fashion的style。”

非周末的游乐场，依然人头攒动，喧闹的声音荡漾了整个山谷。  
四个大男人站在门口外面，黄明昊去换票了，范丞丞举着大冰淇淋，蔡徐坤扶了扶墨镜。  
朱正廷深吸一口气：“黄明昊，这就是你说的……最流行的方式？”  
“当然，云霄飞车，鬼屋和摩天轮，时下年轻人恋爱圣地！”黄明昊亢奋的跳起来，舞动着刚发的气球。  
“是未成年的年轻人。”范丞丞补充了一句，似乎也不是很想把自己给圈进去。

“来都来了。”蔡徐坤拿了票，就拉着朱正廷的手去检票口排队。  
“来都来了。”范丞丞不肯示弱，也带着黄明昊追上去。

“那我们还是坐下吧。”蔡徐坤和范丞丞相视一笑，看着另外两人冲去坐云霄飞车的背影，默契的去远处找了一张椅子休息，仿佛两个有难言之隐的难兄难弟。

“昊昊选的地方还真不错。”蔡徐坤递给范丞丞一瓶水。“是的，今天天气不错，排队时间还行。”范丞丞接上话，两人就有一搭没一搭的聊着。

这两人原本就是生意场上认识的关系，范丞丞还在读书没有亲自参与生意；蔡徐坤对他校园的了解，仅仅局限在黄明昊的家庭作业，聊来聊去，还是聊到了黄明昊和朱正廷身上。

“扎斯汀啊？挺好的呀，多优秀的人。”范丞丞抬头，云霄飞车正好从他的头顶飞驰而过。“假以时日，他必定能成为你更好的伴侣，同路人或者战友。”蔡徐坤接着说。

“你这话说的，像结婚典礼上他爹应该说的。”范丞丞侧着头，让蔡徐坤注意到他的脖子上有两颗痣，还有……露出一点的红色痕迹。

年轻人真是厉害，闹了一晚上白天还能冲刺去玩云霄飞车。  
蔡徐坤心里先给范丞丞竖了个大拇指。

“还好我不是他爹，不然得追着你揍一顿。”蔡徐坤半开玩笑的接着说。  
“可是其他人都这么说……”范丞丞忽然压低了声音，示意蔡徐坤伸耳朵过来。

“说……正廷带着养子改嫁给继父。”他指了指自己：“我，就是那个养子的家属。”  
再指了指蔡徐坤，“你，就是那个便宜爹。”

“那你还等什么，还不快叫爹。”蔡徐坤先唤着范丞丞。  
八卦结束反被噎住的范丞丞硬生生的截住话头。

“我知道大家都在说什么……”蔡徐坤摇了摇手中半满的水平，“说什么的都有，还好你告诉我的不是最难听的版本。”  
“成年人……是真的会有更多的顾虑，如果不是正确的时间、地点、身份，就要用很多行动去补充。”  
范丞丞这样从小随心所欲的太子，还没有遇到过什么不是得心应手的事情，就连黄明昊，对他来说也是理所应当的人。于是他脱口而出：“明知道这么难，你还要去做吗？为什么不去选个更简单的，比如门当户对，直接明了的对象？”

蔡徐坤指了指自己的胸口：“因为这里热烈跳动的时候，它不看什么条件，只顺从本能的意义。”

忽然他又重复了一遍之前说的话：“昊昊选的地方真不错，我们接着去玩吧。”

C12  
“接下来，接下来我们去欢乐大转盘好不好？”黄明昊和朱正廷从跳楼机上下来，看着游乐地图。

“这个你们去，我和坤哥先去鬼屋排队。”范丞丞一看又是双脚离地的项目，赶紧拉着蔡徐坤跑了。

“啊，这个丞丞。”黄明昊埋怨了一声，但也没有多强求，拉着朱正廷走到另一边。  
“其实，这些项目都是你平时想玩，但是丞丞没能陪你去的？”朱正廷大胆的猜测到。

“是的。之前来过两次，都是坐旋转木马，小贝壳这些，漂流小船是极限了……他不在乎，我还心疼门票。”黄明昊鼓着嘴嘟囔着。

“我看你们上次骑马挺好的啊，让他带你一起也不错。”朱正廷说。

“可是总不能玩我想玩的，总要顺着他，这不公平。”黄明昊戳着手环，露出袖子遮掩下清晰的齿痕。

“那你们还可以发展一些共同爱好，这样相处起来才有滋味。”朱正廷想了想。

新发展的……共同爱好，那就是在床上翻来覆去那些事……黄明昊想着想着耳朵就红了起来。可是想到这两个大人连床上这些事还没有，莫名的觉得自己腰杆子硬了，还更高大了一截。

黄明昊狡猾的笑了笑：“你和坤哥呢？他做管理，你赛马，八竿子打不着，还进度……那么慢，你不觉得两个人无聊吗？”

“我的确是不会他那些东西，但我可以学，起码能知道我现在代表的是什么样的价值，别人问起来可以糊弄的过去。”朱正廷又想了想，“至于运动，是要有天赋的，这个就不能强求了。”  
“其他的……”朱正廷敲敲黄明昊的脑壳，“小孩子就不要瞎打听。”

“我不是小孩子了！”黄明昊觉得自己是大人了，明明白白的大人，不可以再叫他小孩。正好轮到他们乘坐了，黄明昊一头钻了进去，朱正廷笑着跟上。

进鬼屋前，四人汇合到了一起。这家鬼屋进场的时候要乘坐小火车，蔡徐坤拉着朱正廷坐到最后一排，范丞丞和黄明昊选择了第一排。这趟小火车还没坐满，前面空的几排，火车一开动，朱正廷就觉得心里毛毛的。

“为什么会没有坐满……这不符合国情啊。”  
他哀嚎着，挥拳打退了一个凑上来的吊死鬼。  
蔡徐坤放下了揽在朱正廷背后的手。

本来，嗯，在蔡徐坤的计划里，鬼屋应该是适合搂搂抱抱，顺便亲亲的绝佳机会。可是看着朱正廷一脚踹开了第三个半身人以后，他还是默默后退了。  
不小心碰到了朱正廷的背，他反手就是一巴掌。  
差点吐血。

出口看到后面前面那两个年轻人，搂搂抱抱的好不亲热，摸摸自己大概青紫的后背，徒然让蔡徐坤生出了“老了”的沧桑感。

准备上摩天轮的时候，朱正廷还在一个劲儿的道歉：“平时拍million拍习惯了，力气有点大……”  
“没事，回去贴个膏药就好。”蔡徐坤艰难的摇摇头。

“那我们现在就回去吧，早贴早好。”  
朱正廷把蔡徐坤的手还上自己的腰，吃吃笑到：“刚才我都知道。”

两个在校生坐到摩天轮里才收到了朱正廷的信息，告诉他们自己和蔡徐坤有事先回去，俩人好好玩，不管晚饭，但门禁时间前一定要回来。

“哇，我说催催有用吧？这风一扇，老房子就起火。”黄明昊把信息递给范丞丞看看。  
“那我也要回去，到达第一现场。”范丞丞放下手机，“顺便，借个火。”  
“你家床够硬，适合你跪着。”范丞丞意有所指的把手伸进了黄明昊的衣服。

两人堪堪踩着十点，准点开门。一进门就看见客厅大亮着，电视声音不大，朱正廷换的一件天蓝色睡衣，低着头，两手撑着，看样子是坐在蔡徐坤身上；蔡徐坤的脸被朱正廷宽大的衣服挡住了，看不清表情。

“这么厉害，在客厅里面吗？”黄明昊话还没说完，就被范丞丞捂住眼睛，说着未满十八岁严禁观看，就被按在蹲在玄关里。

“再用力点没关系……”  
“不疼的，我可以。”  
“哎呀哎呀慢一点，太快了受不了……”

黄明昊觉得这些对话太熟悉了，让他吐出这些话的双手掩盖着他的视觉，脑补自己的表情都快要疯了。他捅了捅范丞丞的肚子，问他看好了没有，两人还要蹲多久。

“你有车库进房的钥匙吗？”范丞丞终于开口了。  
“……你松开手我找找。”黄明昊蹲在玄关划拉着。  
“看来我们今晚还是不要从这里经过比较好。”范丞丞又竖起耳朵听了一会儿，和找到钥匙的黄明昊，直接从车库进了二楼房间，把这片空间再留给两人。

两个好宝宝并排站在镜子前刷牙的时候，黄明昊终于捕捉到了一个很关键的问题：  
“丞丞，你有没有觉得哪里奇怪？”  
“嗯？”  
“那些话，怎么好像都是坤哥在讲？不应该，呃，是正廷哥吗？”

“你话也挺多的，你是遗传的吗？”  
“信不信今晚我要你叫爸爸……”  
“来呀爸爸。”

楼下朱正廷擦了擦满手的活络油，给蔡徐坤穿好睡衣。

过程是痛苦的，结尾是愉快的。蔡徐坤感觉自己是一坨面疙瘩，被重新摊开了一道，松筋动骨完一身轻松。不仅治好了那一巴掌，还缓解了常年伏案的颈椎病和腰椎疼痛。

翻身过来的蔡徐坤，看着朱正廷附身在收拾东西，丝质的睡衣紧贴在身体的曲线上，晃得他心头痒痒。

他一把把朱正廷拉回自己怀里，一只手不客气的掐了下他的屁股。  
怀里人吃痛，想一巴掌打下去回击，又想起了自己可怕的力道，硬生生收了力，变成绵绵拳落到他肩上。

“好啦，不痛了又想吃一拳？”朱正廷轻轻锤了一下。  
“这一拳是情意绵绵拳，我吃。”蔡徐坤用掌心包裹住他的拳头，送到嘴边来亲吻他的关节。

味道并不好，药油还有些辣味，蔡徐坤明智的亲了一下就松开。  
朱正廷笑着捏了捏他的鼻子。

“早点睡吧，明天我一早会去马场，million准备比赛了。”朱正廷从蔡徐坤身上下来。  
“今天没坐成的摩天轮，改天陪你再去。”蔡徐坤亲亲他的指尖。  
“好呀。”朱正廷低头，回吻了蔡徐坤的嘴唇，“先要陪我走红毯。”

慈善晚宴的夜晚转眼就到了，范丞丞和黄明昊先进的会场，路过休息室的时候还特意和坤哥正廷哥打了招呼。

很快就有人通知他们进场了，两人左右进入了主办方派出的加长林肯。

“上一次我见到你穿的这么正式，还是在大哥介绍你的时候。”蔡徐坤眯起眼回忆。“那天还是深冬，你只穿着白衬衣，袖扣松松的扣在手腕上。我当时就想拉住你的手，问问你冷不冷。”

朱正廷的手反握了回来，温热而细滑。  
“我现在，真的不冷了。”

走上红毯，咔嚓咔嚓的快门声震动起来，记者们的问题涌了上来，主办方筛选过的问题，朱正廷回答得体自然，蔡徐坤一旁补充，镜头里自然出现了一副完美画面。

一声尖利的提问刺破了画面的美好。

“请问蔡先生，集团又要重新开放赌场是个什么打算？朱先生是否在其中作为幌子为集团的逾矩行为转移视线？”

“对于提纲外的问题，无可奉告。”主持人生硬的结束了采访，但是蔡徐坤和朱正廷错愕的表情还是被摄影记者抓拍了下来。

一场暴风雨，正在到来。

C13  
蔡徐坤是在第二天进会议室的时候才知道记者提问是什么意思。  
更蹊跷的是，他知道消息的时间比记者还晚。  
王琳凯没有给他任何消息，意味着他丧失了处置的先机。

出席会议的除了几位常务董事，还多了几位蓝眼睛黄头发的外国人和年轻人，等人一到齐，新面孔介绍了自己的身份，中年人是律师，年轻人还能一位能说中文的，竟是大哥真正的儿子，帮会实打实的太子。

会议第一项议程，就就宣布了大哥的一份声明：他在美国期间，所持股份由太子掌管。随后律师还宣读了这份声明的公证书，证明其真实性及合法性。

“这怎么可能？和原来由朱正廷全权处置的意思是矛盾的。”西边堂主先叫了出来，他为人虽老派，可最是忠心，这天上掉下来的太子还没验过真伪，谁知道字里行间是不是大哥的真实意思。

朱正廷今天有比赛，股东大会势必会缺席，重大消息偏偏挑在这一天公布，不会是简单的巧合。

“这位伯伯，不用激动。原来给朱先生的授权是在联系不上的前提下，现在父亲一切安好，与母亲安度晚年，于是就有了在美国的前提的授权，并不矛盾。”  
太子这会儿带点洋味的中文，听上去有时让人不太舒服。

“宣读完以后，我们开会。会议的主要议题，想必昨天大家关注娱乐新闻的，都知道了。”太子从他座位站起身来。

“我反对。”还没等太子说完，蔡徐坤举手表态。将公司洗白上岸，是他一贯的方针。好不容易关停的地下赌场，不能因为美国分公司的成立而打开缺口——一旦撕开了裂痕，国内进出口贸易都会成为洗黑钱的庇护。

太子一步一步往大哥的位子上走。自从大哥卸任主席后，这个位置一直空着以示尊敬。太子现在一屁股坐下去，大家多少都有些惊讶。

其实以他身份来坐未尝不可，但应该是个有能力有历练的继承人，而不是个空有血统的二世祖。

“二叔，您先别急，我们先举行第二项议程。”太子含笑，环顾四周：“罢免蔡徐坤执行董事长一职。”  
“现在表决。”

众人皆是一惊，蔡徐坤代大哥管理集团多年，能力有目共睹，盈利肉眼可见，帮会的老人们真的是在家躺着挣钱，从来没有想过要去动蔡徐坤的位置。  
但是太子提出的要求似乎非常有把握，话音刚落，除了他自己，就有东边堂主跟着举起了手。

“这是大哥的意思吗？”西边堂主颤声问到。  
太子扼首：“这么大份家业，原来是暂时放在外人手里管，现在该给自己人了。”

“大哥真是这样想的？”西边堂主一时无法求证，一时迟疑的举起了手。

就这样，大哥部分、美国部分、东西堂主部分加起来足以压倒蔡徐坤及其他大股东部分，其他人是否表态已经无关紧要。蔡徐坤痛快的从椅子上站起来。

“我只是很奇怪。大哥如果不需要我了，只要帮会里铲下我的牌子，除了我的名就好，没有我这个二哥，集团里也不会再听我指示，一切都简单。”蔡徐坤扬着头说。

“不是要文明民主吗？这才举手表决。”太子讪讪的笑到。

“要是开了堂会，你根本过不了大嫂那一关吧。”蔡徐坤如鹰般的眼神聚集在太子脸上，太子狼狈的躲闪。“大哥不在，帮会凡事要和大嫂商量。这条规矩，是不是你昨天晚上回国才知道的？你不知道该怎么说服朱正廷同意你开赌场的要求，国内大哥承认的大嫂并不是你母亲，大哥只给了你股权声明——姑且那份声明是真的，于是你干脆把消息漏给记者？以及，王琳凯呢？”

“二叔，别，别着急。王琳凯在酒店休息，好吃好喝，就是没手机而已，下午就送出去，您别生气。”太子擦擦额头上的汗。“现在，现在二叔先、先到下面坐下，我们继续开会，您可以旁听。”

太子清清嗓子：“接下来我们进行今天的主要议程，关于在美国开设分公司，及其章程，法人代表，注册资金，业务范围……以下逐项进行。”

前面几个内容进行的很顺利，大家都对大哥要在美国开公司的事心知肚明，举手表决后就是走个过场。终于在讨论到“业务范围”时，场面变得诡异的冷静。

地下赌场一直是个暴利的产业，更是huang和du的源头，丧失财产的人没有理智，而翻盘的欲望更让人疯狂。

蔡徐坤推动了很久的赌场转型，前不久才刚刚结束，现在只因为美国坐正经生意赚的少，又要开特例，委实说不过去。

“大哥，大哥真的这样同意？”西边堂主有些坐不住了，他从一开始就有些怀疑这位太子带来的口谕。

“堂主也有疑惑，不如我们请大哥亲口布置。现在科技那么发达，有视频电话。”蔡徐坤看了看手表，“大哥那边还不晚，赶紧打个电话吧。来，我这里有大哥的微信，投影到墙上，大家一起听令。”

“这种小事，怎么好意思麻烦二叔。这么晚了，自然是家里人打。”太子按住了蔡徐坤的手机，把自己的设置好，就开始拨打。

墙上显示出手机屏幕清晰的形象，大哥微信头像竟然是带着金牌的million，million呆萌的样子突然放大，带着一股神奇的喜感。

响了许久，微信自动挂断了语音通话，太子带着歉意说：“不好意思，父亲可能已经休息了。我带来的就是父亲的意思，还请各位叔伯多支持。”说完还装模作样的抱了抱拳。

“现在，开始划定美国分公司的业务范围……”太子又要开始，蔡徐坤仍旧站着。

“等一下。”他比了个手势，“既然大哥联系不上，我以在座个人最大股东身份，要求现在进入72小时朱正廷代理倒计时。在此期间，集团停止一切重大事项讨论。”

“太子刚不远万里的回国，先休息几天，四处看看祖国大好河山吧。”蔡徐坤打开门，通知门外侯着的秘书，“散会。”

太子着急的和外国律师叽里咕噜的说了一大通，竟然发现自己的没法绕过这72小时，只有在联系到父亲以后，才能自动终止。

而为了他有钱开赌场的计划，他花言巧语的让父亲陪母亲去海上小岛去看星星，那个荒无人烟的小岛别说普通移动网络，海事卫星电话也不一定能次次打通。

“砰”的一声，太子砸了下桌子，抓起东堂堂主的领口：“这件事情为什么没有提前告诉我？”  
“这么大事，当时……当时上了新闻的，我以为您，您知道。而且，而且我以为——以为声明是新的自动取代旧的，就……就没当回事。”东堂堂主瑟瑟发抖的讲。  
“蠢货！只有遗嘱才是新的取代旧的！我父亲还好的很！”太子赤红着双眼似乎要揍人，可最终也只是无奈的放下了拳头。

蔡徐坤转着汽车钥匙下了楼，他现在被解除职务，自然是无事一身轻。想了想，就给黄明昊打电话，把刚发生的事简要说了一遍，让他今晚不要回大宅里。  
“昊昊，今晚你那便宜哥哥是肯定要进门的，别去找那个气。”蔡徐坤叮嘱他。  
“哼，别忘了我是什么身份进大宅的，他该叫正廷哥一声二妈，叫我一声小妈！”黄明昊有些蹦跶，旁边马上有人缠上来：“小妈，小妈看看我。”

蔡徐坤笑了出来，若是黄明昊回去，还真不知道是谁给谁脸色看，但是他还是再三强调黄明昊不要回去添乱，这几天把自个儿打包寄存在范丞丞那里就好。

安顿好了黄明昊，蔡徐坤一脚油门，往跑马地开去。时间正好，还可以赶得上million的比赛。

打开了帮会包下的套间，蔡徐坤撑着栏杆看着准备出赛的朱正廷，以及million。

他目不转睛的看着他，看着他驾驭million势如破竹的夺得第一，再轻轻的鼓掌。

掌心温热，像是怀抱一颗种子。  
蔡徐坤不知该如何解读这份感情，它似乎起源于一个美丽的见面，然后隐秘的种子藏在石头缝里，强硬得顶出了自己的空间，疯狂的恣意生长。

“怎么今天有空来看我，不是要开董事会吗？”朱正廷下了场，便来到包厢。

而这颗种子抽出枝叶，从最初的要为他遮阴避月，变成枝条，到如今要将他捆绑。

蔡徐坤说着：“我没工作了，自然是有空来看你。”伸出手，自是却把人绞在怀抱里。

“这么一个‘不自量力’的我，以后还能见到你吗？”蔡徐坤问到。  
“可以的。”朱正廷用手指点着他的胸膛，“马场正好缺弼马温，我觉得你挺合适的。”  
“我想应聘这份工作。”蔡徐坤笑了起来。

“好吧，不闹了，说说怎么回事？王琳凯突然给我发了好多信息，语序颠三倒四的。”朱正廷和蔡徐坤坐下，接下来的比赛已无暇顾及。

蔡徐坤把事情说了一遍，朱正廷听完，沉吟了一会儿：“东西堂主蹦跶的厉害，手里已经没有什么底牌；南北堂主都不说话，要不就是已经被太子收买，要不就是还在摇摆你还有机会翻盘，你可以多去接触一下。至于大哥，我希望他安全就好，真到了要我代理那一刻，我肯定会全力支持你。这七十二小时，现在不足七十个小时了，你还可以做很多事。”

“可我只想做一件事，去马场放马，洗马，饮马，喂马……”蔡徐坤抓住了朱正廷垂在手边的手。

“那就跟我回去吧。”朱正廷反手抓住他的手腕，起身带他。

枝条缠了上来，朱正廷抓过鞭子和鬃毛的手指，带着硬皮和倒刺，像隐形的镣铐，蔡徐坤还是任由他抓着。

也许这七十二小时内，他该去拜会南北堂主，请求他们的支持，构筑同盟；或者接近太子，了解他真正的意图是一定要开场子或者其他的方式挣钱也可。然而蔡徐坤现在都不想去，哪怕会真正的一无所有，可蔡徐坤现在真的，真的只想和朱正廷去看看million。

就算错，我也想承担。

C14  
朱正廷把他带到了场地外的运马匹的停车场，那里停着数辆巨大的集装箱卡车。  
趁着工人们推着million进车，朱正廷拉着蔡徐坤藏进了集装箱的一个暗角内。

“咚”的一声，厢门发出沉重的落锁声，夕阳下的一抹金黄从铁窗外斜斜的照了进来。

“这是我熟悉最期待的旅行，和马儿一起，坐在摇摇晃晃的集装箱里，奔赴下一个比赛场地。”朱正廷的声音在空旷的车厢里，超然于汽车引擎的轰鸣。

朱正廷似乎是想起了什么，抬起头重重的喘了口气，走过去拍了拍million的背。蔡徐坤目不转睛地看着他。

“现在，现在我们是要去哪里？”朱正廷歪着头，弯起嘴角轻轻一笑，碎发闪在金光里，透出不真切的华彩。

行路不知何方，我陪你下一站。

蔡徐坤吻着靠在车厢上的朱正廷，一点一点的，不疾不徐的，从眼角开始，再顺着夕阳的光线，扫过他的脸颊和嘴角，舔着他光滑的下颚线，汇聚在耳垂的一个点。  
亲着吻着，蔡徐坤却一直没有抱着，两手垂在身旁，似乎只愿意用唇去接近他。

“坤……抱抱我。给你的手……抱抱我。”  
不知不觉的，朱正廷连叫法都改变了，去掉一个字，命运间联系同样近了一些。

“我可以吗？我不敢……”蔡徐坤保持着亲吻在锁骨上停驻，两手紧紧的捏成拳。“如果现在我抓住了你，就不是简单的抱住你。”

大幕落下之前，你先给我审判。

朱正廷先去掰开了他捏紧的手指，把他捏得通红的指尖吸进嘴里，然后放进了一个粘稠的罐子里。

“马油……在这里，不要让我……太疼。”

风声和汽车喇叭声呼啸而过，million抬起头来会想着自己欢快的自由奔跑，它身旁的草垛上，它的主人们，也同样热烈的爱着。

“好了，够了，可以进来了。”朱正廷忍不住催促着，他被蔡徐坤摆成了跪立的姿势，只脱下裤子留下了要用的部分，穴口用充足的马油开拓过，滋润出滑腻的光泽。可全身还是那套贴身完好的冠军服。

“别急，给我看看，好好穿着这套衣服的你。”  
蔡徐坤爱抚他，亲吻他，他有十足的耐心。

整齐的肩线，纹丝不动的扣子，掐腰的后摆，及膝的马靴，仿佛整整领口，又可以走上万人欢呼的领奖台。

可现在朱正廷只需要蔡徐坤的一人仰慕。  
他转过头，如丝的媚眼勾着蔡徐坤与他接吻。蔡徐坤同样衣冠整齐，只有露出的欲望显然的翘着，他反手握着蔡徐坤的欲望，试图往身子里送。

夕阳突然消失，货车进入了海底隧道，晚高峰时期车辆拥堵。下班的人们沉默的排队，车辆沉默的前进，蔡徐坤吻着朱正廷的唇，在他的指引下，沉默的进入了他。

从未有过的贯入，一瞬间让朱正廷捏紧了手里的稻草，小小声的“唔”了一声，还是忍着没有唤出来。

蔡徐坤听见了，伸出手去抚摸朱正廷的前端，转移他对疼痛的注意力。

朱正廷咬着嘴唇，他露出了一种痛苦又沉迷的神色，鼻梁上冒出了细细的汗。

蔡徐坤低沉的喘息，绕着朱正廷偶尔迸出的声音，间或million打的响鼻，在这么一个近乎与世隔绝的盒子里，尘世的杂音都变得遥远，他们相爱只有他们知道，只有million目睹了他们纠缠。

目睹了，爱是一种本能的欲望。

车开出了隧道，天光却没有再亮。夕阳沉入，深灰的夜铺满大地。

前面的司机忽然开了广播，讲到今日的马赛。主持人念着“冠军million今日依然连霸冠军，看来它的骑手朱正廷的确训教有方……”

蔡徐坤低笑着，伏在他耳边说：“骑……朱正廷……”  
第三者的评论从蔡徐坤的嘴里说出，让朱正廷觉得莫名的羞耻。

“没……没有……”他小小声的反驳着。

蔡徐坤此时却大声唤着million，加快了身体的运动，朱正廷呜咽地射出来，蔡徐坤身子一沉，拔出来射在外面。从未闻过的味道，让million转过来低头，好奇的看着他们俩。

“不要让million看到，他是刚成年的小孩。”朱正廷想把脸埋进草垛里。  
“million是刚成年，可快要当爸爸了，比你我速度都快。”蔡徐坤夸奖million，伸手拍拍它的头。

million记得这个人，是主人说了要给他当小弟的老二，可是主人身上为什么沾满了他的味道？million不开心，million要帮主人舔干净。

马儿宽大的舌头一下舔在了朱正廷露出的臀部，羞耻感简直要让朱正廷炸成烟花。他赶紧穿好裤子推开了million的头，还不忘恶狠狠的瞪了一眼罪魁祸首。

“我说过，终究让他习惯的。”蔡徐坤履行着自己的诺言，把朱正廷拉起来，压在壁上，解他的衣服。

“别急……别急，就快到马场了。”朱正廷按住他的手，改为抚摸自己的脖子。“我们，还有三天两夜。”

这三天两夜，意味着纠缠，汗水与不甘。

朱正廷感觉自己身体里就没有离开过东西，被蔡徐坤插着，被跳蛋塞着，就怪自己挑衅他：“不射满就别拔出来。”

当时刚从货车里出来，朱正廷先回房间要洗澡，赛事和情事，让他肾上腺激素飙升，存了两身汗实在无法忍耐。

蔡徐坤下去则说着我先去那边说两句话，叫朱正廷先回房间等他。

没一会儿蔡徐坤就回来了，朱正廷还在解开马靴的带子，蔡徐坤急忙说我来我来。

“上次你让我脱鞋，我就想着……要是还有机会，我还要看你大腿。”蔡徐坤说着，又解开了他刚帮朱正廷提上的裤子。

“腿……腿不好看……”朱正廷急忙盖住，方才在车厢里没有灯光，朱正廷还不觉得难为情，现在灯光漫漫，忽然变得不好意思了起来。

“怎么会，你有那么长，那么直的一双腿。”蔡徐坤忘情的抚摸着，“刚才是因为没有床，怕弄脏你不舍的脱那么多，现在在房间里，你休想给我穿裤子。”说完，刺啦的扯下了布料。

“不要……腿上很多伤的，不光滑，颜色也七七八八……”朱正廷拼命捂住自己的伤疤。

“是……骑马的时候摔的吗？”蔡徐坤掰开他的手。

朱正廷点点头：“小时候训马，我还没有马的一半高，就整天在马上爬上爬下的。有些马儿烈，不让我骑，我还不服气，一定要训它老实，自然就经常从马背上摔下来。腿上，胳膊上都挺多伤。有些好了看不出。有些……就留了疤。”

说完，这些成年旧伤又热了起来，蔡徐坤伸手抚摸着，让朱正廷的心也热了起来。

“以后，以后你再骑我这匹马，不会再让你受伤。”蔡徐坤亲吻他手肘上的伤，“因为你不必驯服我，我本已臣服与你。”

“来，过来，骑在我身上。”

说完，朱正廷真的跨了过去，向他每次上马那样，然后抓着的马鞍变成了蔡徐坤的手，抓着他十指相扣，稳稳的压了下去。

还做完没多久的身体放松而温润，朱正廷跪在沙发上，尝试了一下，就沉了下去。蔡徐坤的手，支撑着他。

他终于不再当作一个神，他可以跳下去，变成一个普通人，真切的拥有了一个怀抱。

当然，他也会是一个为自己任性的爱赎罪的神，在浴室里他如同被钉在十字架上的圣物，两手被抓在一起拧成一团，双脚扣在蔡徐坤的腰上，接着被射入蔡徐坤的银色子弹。

“不射满就别……别拔出来。”他咬着蔡徐坤的后背。  
“如你所愿。”

后来朱正廷才明白蔡徐坤刚开始去吩咐了什么，大概是餐盘都送到门口，以及，多做流质。

可他还是要他喂，伸出自己的手指：“看，手指脱皮了。”  
“那我帮你吹吹。”

一碗粥吃着吃着，就又成了舔舐的情趣。粥从口角流下，或者滴在身上，都成了容许更进一步的暗示。

朱正廷拉开窗帘，看着太阳升起的时候，问今天是星期几。  
不记得几番荒唐，也不知今夕何夕。

“今天我们得出门了，太子在72小时间内，还要召开股东大会。”蔡徐坤吻着他的后颈，从朱正廷里身体里抽出自己，不知是什么混合而成的体液，蜿蜒的留在掐出红痕的臀瓣上。

“大哥回来了。”

C15  
朱正廷步入通往顶层的会议室时，从来没有这样明确过自己的重要性。  
上一次大哥带他进来的时候，他并不知晓数字背后的意义。

现在他明白了。  
朱正廷深吸一口气，正要推开门，王琳凯叫他过去。

朱正廷先去了旁边的一个房间，他见到了已经到达的大哥。  
“大哥，你回来了？身体还好吗？”朱正廷先问好。

“我没事，就是有些累，赶着72小时坐飞机回来。”大哥揉了揉眉，朱正廷知趣的过去给他按摩头顶。  
“大哥……还是不放心我……”朱正廷轻轻的说。

“我怎么不放心你，若是不放心，当时会放过你，不签代持协议？”大哥闭着眼笑笑，“我是不放心我儿子，错过了成长期，实在是很难与叛逆期的孩子沟通。”

“还有，到时候你投票的时候，听从你的真实想法，不要顾及其他。记得吗？”大哥拍拍朱正廷的手。

“我明白了。”

时间已到，朱正廷推开门时，众人陆续按照股份权重依次坐下，蔡徐坤的对面正好是太子，一身白西装里抖出的纨绔劲儿，掉着大黑眼圈，看来这三天没少过得醉生梦死。

坐定后，大哥推开大门，缓缓登场。  
大家起立欢迎大哥坐上主位，大哥毫不客气，坐下便说：“我才出去了几天，这里怎么就变了。”他环顾四周，“我旁边的人呢？”

“大哥，我在这儿。”蔡徐坤举手。  
大哥又看了一会儿，也不多说，仿佛喃喃自语般又说得大家都能听到：“他不是执行董事长，还是二哥。”于是他转头看了看自己儿子，意味深长的笑了笑。

旁边秘书站了起来，宣读今天的会议议程。朱正廷转着转椅，想找个自己适合的依靠角度。腰还有些疼，可他习惯性的要坐着端正。

“这次会议的主要内容，决定美国分公司的经营范围：一是国内轻工用品的进口贸易；二是美国玻璃制品的出口贸易；三是……”  
这些大家都没有什么异议，会议室里气氛轻松，

终于从秘书嘴里说出：“最后是，开发博彩业务……”会议室里突然静得能听到落下的一根针。

“现在开始举手。”秘书说完，惴惴不安的看了一眼大哥。

“我同意。”  
“我也同意。”  
“我——也同意。”

一连脱口而出的三个同意，带着最后那点迟疑，可以肯定就是太子，东边堂主和西边堂主。

西边堂主看了一眼大哥，虽然他还想着要听大哥的，但这时候已经和太子是拴在一条绳上的蚂蚱  
，他已经上了贼船，身不由己，眼神里全是焦虑。

三人的股份达到了28%，只要大哥和一名堂主同意，赞成率就可以通过50%，不用再在乎其他人的意见。

但是这该关闭的大门不应该再被打开，蔡徐坤投出他的意见：“我反对。”  
朱正廷捏了捏拳头，同样应声说着，“我反对。”  
无关情爱，不劳而获本就不该是允许的世间价值。

此时蔡徐坤和朱正廷的持股比例达到了25%，他们同样热切的希望着更多股份的支持。  
“不一定要达到50%，只要比他们28%多，促使他们无效就可以。”蔡徐坤低声告诉朱正廷规则。

“我弃权。”  
大哥缓缓的吐出一句话，却像是平地惊雷。

在场的人脸色变化莫测，一是因为大哥并没有无条件的支持自己的骨肉，摆出了一副“大家决定我不参与的态度”，甚至暗示着“1个弃权＝0.5个反对”，令人琢磨；二是因为大嫂竟然没有和大哥做出同样表态，反而坐实传言，他的意见竟然和二哥相同。

一直没说话的南北堂主，也给出了两个截然不同的态度，一人赞成一人反对。

“现在，在坐的人都已经表态了，40%对37%，虽然只是多3%，多一点，也是多啊……”太子洋洋得意的站起来，准备宣布结果。

大哥皱皱眉，这还是个沉不住气的小孩儿。

“今天开会，怎么没通知我？”大门突然被打开了，秘书手足无措，不敢硬拦下身份尊贵的范家太子爷。

“范先生……范先生……这是，内部会议，您不用……”秘书试图解释。  
太子转过头来，突然神情大变，仿佛见到鬼一样拍着桌子跳起来：“不管是谁，不要放无关紧要的人进来。保安！保安！”

“哦，我可不是不关紧要的人。”范丞丞慢吞吞的拿出自己的股权登记书，“前段时间你们股票大跌，我随便买买，就买了2%。”他把登记书塞到秘书手里，“我可以发表意见了吗？”

“大家好，初次见面。我是范丞丞，那个，范氏集团的，范丞丞。”范丞丞故意带着逼格的自我介绍，朱正廷硬生生的憋住笑。

“你想说什么，说了快滚。”  
太子撑着胳膊，不耐烦的说着。

“不可以没礼貌。”大哥训斥了一声，太子悻悻坐下。  
“谢谢大哥。”作为晚辈，范丞丞还是很尊敬前辈的。

“你们讨论啥来着？秘书，告诉我一下。”范丞丞掏着耳朵，一副漫不经心的样子。

“讨论到美国分公司的业务范围，是否开设博彩业……目前是40%赞成，37%反对，15%弃权。”秘书紧张的咽了一下口水，“下面，请范先生表态。”

“我啊，我反对。”范丞丞的意见没有丝毫拖泥带水。  
“这样，哈哈哈，还是少了1%。哈哈哈哈，蔡徐坤，范丞丞就是你请来的救星吗？”太子张狂的笑了出来，大哥皱了皱眉，事情并没有向他想象的方向发展。

“哦，不是少了1%，是多出7%吧。”范丞丞从口袋里又掏出一张纸，在太子面前抖了抖。

“这，这怎么在你手上？”太子跳起来，试图抓住范丞丞手上的纸。

“太子，来喝茶，别气，别气。”一位“秘书”扑通的给他放下一杯茶。太子一抬眼，却看见黄明昊对他挤眉弄眼。

“你们俩，你们俩联合起来玩我？”太子拿起装了热茶的杯子砸过去，被黄明昊灵巧的躲开了。

混乱中，那张纸已经传到了大哥手里。没错，正是太子4%的股权登记书，前面有大哥亲笔签下的颁发证明，但在备注栏里注明了已经被质押，解押后归属权属于范丞丞。

“你怎么要拿股权去质押？你回来就这么缺钱？”大哥一发问，大家又安静了下来。

“我……我……”太子辞穷，紧张的直冒汗。

“大哥，恕我和昊昊没有提前告知您。我们只是在这几天请太子出来游玩，晚上就设了私局与他开赌，赌光了现金赌有价证券，就，很容易的得到了这张凭证。”范丞丞向大哥致歉。

“在你眼里可以轻易抵押出去的东西，却是大哥一辈子奋斗的心血。”范丞丞直视太子的眼睛，“你热衷开赌场，真的不知道，它是能吞噬一切的黑洞吗？”

太子颓然坐了下去，这4%他原来想瞒着众人，等赌场开了再做解释，可没想到这么快就在众目睽睽之下揭露了真相。

大哥还是无奈的揉揉眉头：“你们解除了蔡徐坤的职务，就没有一个人懂得管理了吗？没有在会前取得应到股权数三分之一相同意见的，不得召开股东大会讨论动议。儿子，这你都不明白，还怎么管理这么大的集团，董事会不得给你折腾死。”

“你还是回美国陪我和妈妈，共享天伦之乐吧。”大哥深深的看了他一眼。

“关于在美国开设博彩业务的决议，以43%反对，36%赞成，15%弃权的表决结果予以否决。现在，开始表决蔡徐坤担任集团执行董事长一职的议题，请蔡先生先回避。”

蔡徐坤走出房间后，秘书说着：“下面开始举手。”

“我同意。”大哥先举手，朱正廷也立刻举起了手，四方堂主也争着表忠心，范丞丞要举不举的，被朱正廷隔着桌子揣了一脚后，乖乖的举起了手。

“全部通过。”秘书说完，开门迎接归来的英雄，大家鼓起掌来，就连太子也不得不拍了拍手。

晚上，大哥难得回来，自然是要举行晚宴，不知不觉的，这主桌竟然满满的凑足了十个位。

其他人不知道白天在公司顶层的一番激战，只当太子认祖归宗，范丞丞上门贵客，大哥事业如日中天。

酒过三巡，太子却托辞说母亲思念，今晚就走，言下之意也是请父亲快回去。

“还有，父亲，听说二叔给你带了绿帽子，下人说朱正廷和二叔关在房里待了三天两夜没出门，今早朱正廷是带着蔡徐坤一前一后进集团大门。还有……他刚才洗手，袖扣下面，吻痕可深。”

“我从赌场门口捡了蔡徐坤，他父亲刚因为赌钱输了从他面前跳楼，母亲赌给了别人，他无家可归。我供他读到博士，然后他到我这里卖命，兢兢业业，帮我把一个地下黑帮做成了上市企业。”

“我从马场捡了朱正廷，他因为仇家砸场子，只身骑着million逃到我这里，我只给了他一个尴尬的身份。然后他成了我们集团的金字招牌，整个集团最耀眼的钻石。”

“别说自己年纪小，黄明昊，小不了你几岁，机灵劲儿，可是一股脑儿的往外冒。”

“可你？”大哥转了转手中的戒指，还是刚和红颜买的，心底一软，口气放软了下来。“我不要求你做什么劳心劳力的大事，好好在父母跟前尽孝，就够了。实在觉得无聊，开个酒吧饭馆玩玩。开公司多麻烦啊。好不好？”

“可是这顶绿帽子，父亲咽的下这口气？”太子不甘，继续挑拨着。

“成大事者，不拘小节。在找到你母亲之前，我找过的又不止他们。”大哥指指朱正廷，再指指黄明昊。“大丈夫能屈能伸。我不点明，蔡徐坤心甘情愿，死心塌地的给大嫂做事，最终受益的人，还是我。”

“父亲……姜还是老的辣。”太子仔细思索，父亲这个做法确实高明。即稳住了蔡徐坤，用朱正廷给他吊个念想，他们两个人为了要报大哥恩情，或者说有愧于大哥，更会加倍努力的干活。

“时候不早了，你该去赶飞机就出发吧，早点回去，别把你妈扔下一个人。”大哥看着太子还是一脸得意，不忍心去揭穿智商差距，挥挥手让他退下。“我在这边再待几天，处理完一些事情就过去。”

大哥回到大宅，看见黄明昊正在和王琳凯范丞丞一起打游戏，大呼小叫好不热闹；朱正廷正在厨房煲汤，蔡徐坤在旁边洗碗，哗啦啦的水声掩盖了交谈。

恍惚觉得这热闹的场景仿如隔世，大哥再次思考把红颜知己接回来的可能性，以及如何让太子放下敌意，明白集团并不属于他一个人。大哥这么挑明蔡徐坤和朱正廷二人，便也是警告太子，少再去打他们主意，父亲的事情不要儿子出头，乖乖的当二世祖足矣。

大哥还是打从心底喜欢这么热闹的大宅子。  
能把红颜知己带回来看一看，兴许能唤起她对重回故土的渴望。

“大哥，来喝点阿胶。”朱正廷敲门，给大哥送进一碗。“要不您从这边带个厨子，至少不会做出甜的麻婆豆腐。”

“等million当爸爸以后，记得给我看看小马驹。”大哥目光有点惆怅。  
“大哥想抱孙子了？”朱正廷打趣到。

“人还是不能太闲。前段时间没事做，我就爱盯着别人孙子，差点被警察抓走。”大哥心态就像个爷爷。  
朱正廷笑着给他收碗：“那让我们太子努力一下吧。反正……”

“反正？反正黄明昊是指望不上了。”大哥示意朱正廷给他按按脖子。  
“对，没想到你给他换了个好学校，遇到了范丞丞。”朱正廷开始拍背，“两人年纪虽小，可还挺像那么回事。”

“反正，你也指望不上对不对？”大哥看着他。

“大哥，我和……我和二哥……让您失望了。”朱正廷端着盘子，就要跪下，手指紧紧的捏住了盘子。

“行了行了，年轻人想什么老人家是管不着。难不成，你们还想着卷走我的钱，骑着million私奔啊？那样我才是亏大了。”大哥郁闷的挥挥手，作势赶朱正廷出去，“你们小声点，别打扰我和我老婆视频电话。”

朱正廷依然跪了下来：“谢谢……谢谢大哥，能让我们相遇，成全我们。”

大哥伸手放在朱正廷的头顶，轻轻地抚摸着。良久，大哥才出声。

“喜欢了，就要不顾一切的抓住。千万，千万不要和我当年一样。”

C16  
下楼的时候，朱正廷差不多是一步一步蹭下来了，他动作是有些迟缓，可他的思绪在万马奔腾，奔向蔡徐坤的所在地。

“怎么，上楼一趟，和丢了魂似的？”方才蔡徐坤才收拾了三个崽子去洗澡，二楼吵吵闹闹，一楼刚恢复宁静。居家服的袖子卷到了手肘上，头发随意的翻到了一边，带着一份狂野和恣意的性感。

那手臂拥过他，那头发缠过他的发。

对，就是要奔向这里。

朱正廷放下了盘子，突然就跑过去跳起来，夹住蔡徐坤的腰身，忘情的亲吻着他的嘴唇，揉着他的脑袋。

蔡徐坤跌跌撞撞的往后倒，好不容易才靠住灶台稳住身子。朱正廷已经开始伸手去脱他衣服。

“想要了？这回你不怕……不怕被人看见？”  
朱正廷用下面蹭着蔡徐坤：“不怕，在你第一次吻我的地方。”

蔡徐坤揉了揉朱正廷翘起来的头发：“我还担心别人看了我的宝贝，million已经是极限了。上楼去吧。”  
“上我那里，还是你那里？”朱正廷真的好像忍不住了，开始把手往下面探。

“去我那里，然后让小孩子们听听，什么是成年人的‘叫床’。”

其实蔡徐坤长期客居的房间与黄明昊的房间隔了小客厅，理论上是不会有声音从房间里漏出去的。但是经过蔡徐坤的一番暗示，朱正廷就会认为，稍微大声一点对面就听得到。

“唔……坤，你慢一点。”朱正廷咬着袖子捂住嘴，还穿着他爱穿的那件黑色丝绸睡睡袍，织料在身下曲成了一条河，河床上撒落着嫣红的花瓣，是蔡徐坤落下杂乱的吻痕。

蔡徐坤执着的掰开他的大腿，揉搓着他夹着马肚留下的粗浅的印痕，再用指甲压出一道红线。  
可是他快抓不住浑身是汗的朱正廷，像是从水里跃出的人鱼，摇晃着尾巴，引着他去更深的地方。

“很深的，坤，慢一点，进深一点。”朱正廷搂着蔡徐坤，用身体圈住他，比近一点更进一点。  
他身下滩出了水，拽着蔡徐坤往里跳。黑色的睡衣反衬着手臂，是捆住蔡徐坤的绳。

可这缠绕，蔡徐坤并不惧，甚至要他变成喜欢的样子。让身上让朱正廷不要脱光，穿着睡衣，来一点若隐若现的含蓄美。最好脚上还穿着袜子，摇摇欲坠之时，是莲枝上摇摆的荷叶。  
但是下身一定要是坦诚的，光的，他觉得这是对对他的诚恳，他会在大腿间低下头，用双唇奉上他的臣服。

“坤，带着我，射给我，我，我要到了。”朱正廷的欲望含在蔡徐坤的口中，整个人如同失去了重心，双腿竟然还夹着蔡徐坤的头颅，仿佛整个人就架在了蔡徐坤肩上。

“怎么舍得留你一人。”蔡徐坤松口，复又深入自己的欲望，手指在他胸前挑他，弄他，嘴上给湿漉漉的人再滴上粘稠的液。

“唔……坤……坤……”放弃了，朱正廷终于放弃了捂住自己的嘴，反手抓住枕头，颤抖着释放了出来，声音失去主宰。可蔡徐坤又何其贪心，他甚至宁愿一时抽出，只为了和枕头争夺那双抚摸过他的手。

朱正廷的手被强迫放在蔡徐坤腰后，若是使劲抓住，就变成了自己要蔡徐坤插进来。可这样没有什么不好，朱正廷强按蔡徐坤和自己接近，按着一头性欲正浓的男人蹂躏自己。

长长的低吟被强烈的冲撞截断，再也没有什么叫床声，只有低哑反复的呻吟和肉体的拍打声。蔡徐坤想换个姿势，朱正廷不让他走，扶着蔡徐坤的后腰起了身。

朱正廷甬道里湿滑湿滑的，过大的动作好像就吃不住，蔡徐坤越往里送越觉得深处更软，便在朱正廷起身一刻，往上一挺，滑出边缘的柱体强塞了回去，顶住朱正廷自己射了出来，还把他身体里暖的一塌糊涂。

得了主动权的人却不爱动，手掌里揉着蔡徐坤的胸肌，低下头过来接吻。可惜巧舌如簧也不能据为己有，两人的身体停了下来，射完后的暖还熨帖着彼此，朱正廷就含着蔡徐坤那活儿，半贴在蔡徐坤身上，蜷起来休息。

喘了口气，朱正廷发现自己的嗓子火烧火燎的，就提溜着大眼睛望着蔡徐坤。蔡徐坤也厉害，瞬间明白了他的意思，伸手拿过床头的杯子，含了一口，指着自己的嘴巴，让朱正廷自己来喝。

朱正廷想要喝水，又舍不得蔡徐坤那儿掉出来，他便蛮横的抓起蔡徐坤的肩膀，把他拉起来喂水，喝水的时候，还提了提他的臀，生怕他含着的宝贝掉出来。

静静的喝完一口水，朱正廷不老实的扭动，含着的那物又缓缓的涨了起来。  
“不要扭了，又会硬的。”蔡徐坤拦住了朱正廷撅起的小屁股。  
“而且，我发现…你很喜欢被人看到？”蔡徐坤卷起朱正廷汗湿的发尾，忽然问道。

“哪有……”朱正廷去亲蔡徐坤的痣。  
“我说别人偷听，还有被人看到时，你咬我咬得更紧。”角度正好，这话就说到了朱正廷的耳垂边，蔡徐坤便用牙齿细细咬着。

“不如下次，大哥在前面看马，我们就在旁边做。你挨着他，告诉他哪匹马血统高贵；我从后面进，只拉下裤子。你不能乱动，和他聊天，我用力顶你，你的手扶住栏杆要撑直，你的腿要站稳，不可以光顾着享受靠在我身上。出汗了，你用手扇着脖子，乖巧的说，今天有点热。”

“不……不要说了……我不是要人看……”朱正廷的语气软弱又可怜，眼角红了起来。

“你就是，你就要million看着，在厨房里要那三个小家伙看着。”蔡徐坤突然强硬起来，转过他的身体命令他趴下，再全身盖了上去，把上面和下面的张开的小嘴都塞满。

亲吻呻吟的间隙，蔡徐坤才带着三分骄傲七分自满的说到：“可惜，可惜，你绽放的身体，醉红的脸，只有我看。”

“好……给你看——”朱正廷推开他下床，推开浴室的门，站在门边的他，已是一朵盛放的粉白芍药，有着更硕大的芬芳。

他朝蔡徐坤勾了勾手。  
蔡徐坤便知，这往后一路，便是与他，看世间风景。

“怎么最近买马老是不中啊？”  
王琳凯咬着笔杆，很愁。  
“不中就不买了呗。”旁边有人劝他。“你不跟着嫂子买？”  
“就是跟他买还要输啊，哎——”

大哥徐徐的走过他们身旁，状似不经意的搭了他们一句：  
“金身已破，自然就不准咯。”

END


	6. 黄沙·路漫漫

玉门山下玉门关，杨柳孤骆羌笛残。

走到玉门关，普通百姓就知前方路难，前方黄沙漫天，但闻驼铃声声，不见周身几人。  
江湖人，更知玉门关外难。

这里处于州府交界，名副其实的“三不管”地带，逃出玉门关，就算你是穷凶极恶之徒，也能逃出生天重获新生。

但这玉门关不是那么好逃。  
玉门关外鬼门关。  
说的就是玉门山下最深入沙漠的一座小酒馆。

依着黄土坡挖出的窑洞，最大一间是大堂，小间一溜是客房。门口终年扬着酒旗，摆出桌子经营着关中烧刀子还有波斯换来的葡萄酒。若是风不大，还会看到门口挂着新鲜的玉米和辣椒。

表面上很普通的小馆，若在日头里仔细看他的床板和条凳，会发现原木色透着深红。

那红色，全是血。  
被血淋透了的木头，渗透着参差不齐的血印，被阳光暴晒，还能带着腥味。  
全是血，人血。

掌柜的也不稀罕，就说下次最好全都砸烂，我再去换新鲜的黄花梨。  
原先抛弃的那些床凳，席子夹着尸骨，早已卷进黄沙里。

说的酒馆就是鬼门关，原因是这里还是个神魔不论的格斗场。  
只要你给的起价，你看不顺眼有仇有怨的，都能在鬼门关里找到。  
因为掌柜有六个好弟弟，拿了钱，无论天南海北，理由真假，道义与否，都能把委托对象给捉回鬼门关，等待与委托人你死我活的较量。

等弟弟把双方人领来，掌柜就把他们安排在一处，叮嘱他们关起门来斗，别影响了他做生意。说完拍拍手就走了，并不管仇人相见分外眼红如何能安静地坐下来讲道理。

“啪”的一声，门板飞了出去。  
掌柜看了看紧跟飞出去对打的两人，嘀咕了一句快点结束吧，夜里没门可真冷。说完紧了紧身上的羊绒披风。  
掌柜总在黄沙天里着一身纱衣，嫣红或白。昼夜温差大，他就披着黑色的羊绒披风避寒，皎白的指尖抓紧手臂，眼睑垂下，盖住他湿润的眼眶，侧脸的弧线隐没，裹出玲珑的肩背和腰臀。  
问他多少钱时，他冲你一笑，整个眉眼生动起来，低着头认真的打着算盘，算算还要找几个铜板，蹙着眉苦思的表情，抿紧了嘴，让人觉得用金钱来唐突美人实在俗气。  
多少人因为掌柜，也愿意把自己的终结之地选在鬼门关外，是想着人之将死，能多见美人一面，去走黄泉路也开心一点。

平日里，酒馆里坐满了就等待较量的人。  
每个月十五那一天，掌柜也在等人。  
每到这一天，回来的弟弟要带一簇新鲜的玫瑰，坠在在酒旗下。  
大魔王要来了，江湖客咋舌。  
掌柜每个月十五，在等邪教教主的到来。

今晚月色渐亮，掌柜还坐着。  
风沙滚滚，吹得门帘上下翻飞。

“正廷哥，我觉得坤哥今晚可能来不及过来了，你先歇息吧。”这个月赶回来的三弟，带来了一大束银色月季。  
听者摇摇头，固执的依在窗边。  
“你累了先回去休息，今晚很安静，你能好好睡一觉。”被唤作“正廷哥”的人姓朱，正是酒馆的掌柜。

“坤，他会来的。”朱正廷给自己有倒了一杯酒，“今晚月圆，人也该团圆。”  
三弟笑了笑，给哥哥整了一下披风，便回房间了，留下朱正廷倚着窗户看月亮。

月面如磐。

黄沙渐冷。  
掌柜跺跺脚，吹灭了门口的酒灯，正要关门。  
一道马蹄声由快渐慢，近了那马儿就自顾寻找水草，已是对这里十分熟悉。

门又被推开了，接着被重物反压，来人风风火火的亲了一口掌柜。  
掌柜手上弹灭烛火，应付着来人干裂嘴唇下潮热的吻，不满的嘟囔到：“为何这么迟……”

“大魔王日程也很紧张的，要到处做坏事，和名门正派对决，才能当大魔王啊。”来人正是“臭名昭著”的蔡徐坤，又重重的咬了一下掌柜的嘴唇。接过掌柜递到唇边的水，咕咚咕咚的灌起来。

短暂的亲密之后，两人便去了掌柜自己那间窑洞睡下。蔡徐坤是真的累了，睡着的脸在烛火下还泛着青紫，朱正廷心里泛着怜爱，抚摸着枕边人的脸颊，听到了他轻微的鼾声。

几声狼嚎。  
玉门关外的天亮得真早。

天空还擦着墨色时，就有调解不下的对家开始捉对厮杀。  
朱正廷早已习惯了这样的声音，听着也就继续睡，蔡徐坤睡不踏实，噼啪作响让他蹙起了眉。朱正廷看到了，就伸手去盖住他耳廓。

本来蔡徐坤还没醒，被朱正廷的手一摸，睡意去了几分，带着鼻音在说：“这么大动静，也就在你身边我才敢睡，平日里哪敢松懈……”说完还转头去拱拱朱正廷的肩膀。

这一拱，朱正廷圆润的肩膀露了出来，蔡徐坤眯着眼，就把嘴唇印了上去，手在被子里探进了朱正廷的衣襟。

门外的呼和声不绝于耳，一刀一剑相接，几次杀气似乎都要刺破窗纸。

可兵刃之冷也暖不过洞内春意。

蔡徐坤虽然有些困，但并不乏，他这样功力深厚的人，睡觉并不是必须，敌人太多也让他日常警醒。像这样躺下来睡觉，只是他喜欢和朱正廷同床共枕的感觉，醒来时带着寻常爱人的一生一世的美好。而且朱正廷总要把那些头发仔细捡起来放进一个小红口袋，说这就是“纠缠”。

蔡徐坤把头抬起，和朱正廷对视，枕边人，能做一些一个人练功也练不到的事。

他吻着朱正廷的肩膀，手伸进衣襟里，把他半边衣服从肩头上拉下，就含着身下人的乳尖开始吮吸。腿跨进朱正廷的双腿间，让朱正廷帮他脱裤子。朱正廷还好，这边人风俗是穿着像关内人的裙子，一条长摆抵御风沙，也方便了蔡徐坤，撩开了就能用。

配合无间的两个人须臾就做好了准备，蔡徐坤用他从天山带回来的雪玉膏，沾在手指上给朱正廷做扩张，问着他：“你怎么还是那么紧啊……”

朱正廷两手抓着枕头，颤着声回答他：“还是你，来得太少。”

“所以啊，我特别喜欢这里——”蔡徐坤挺身进入，他意有所指环视房间，动着腰说：“喜欢这个小洞。”  
他进的更深了，蔡徐坤压低了声音去舔他耳垂，“每次都宛如新婚，进洞房。”

天边擦亮了一道光。  
仇家还在拼命，在朱正廷这里，哪里抵得上在蔡徐坤身下小死一回。  
堆叠的快感没有尽头，这一刻朱正廷以为自己能在高峰解脱，下一刻又被推向了更高的顶峰。  
枕头早已经被推到了地上，蔡徐坤的身上浸透了汗，比参悟心法最后一层还费体力。朱正廷抱不住他，手指就别无选择的划在了墙上。五道痕迹带着内力，划出深深浅浅的长线。

“别用力了，擦破了我心疼。”蔡徐坤见状拉住他的手腕，把他的指尖带回嘴边，细密的亲吻。他含住朱正廷的手指时，用舌尖一卷，然后在齿间碾咬，明显的感觉到了身下人一紧，热流涌了出来，浸透了床单。

朱正廷已经有些耐不住了，他红红的眼眶里润着泪，扭动着屁股就想让蔡徐坤先泄。他练的内功本和蔡徐坤就是互补，此时相连之时，蔡徐坤把内力也送到他体内，绕着周天撩拨他一圈再纳入丹田，蔡徐坤看似手未动，实则已经从内到外爱抚了他一遍，让朱正廷每个毛孔都打开，舒爽成玉门关外最宝贵的一滩春水。

“你快点……”这滩水快要沸腾了，烧火人迟迟不给他添上最后一把柴。蔡徐坤推着朱正廷坐起来，留着连接的体位把他端起，再狠狠的插入，压入的凉气让朱正廷还打了一个嗝。

“嗝。”朱正廷自己听了都想笑，蔡徐坤看来他更可爱了几分，弯弯的眉眼带着明亮的热意，比起天光到的更早。

突然一声巨响砸到了窑洞门边，蔡徐坤一愣，被朱正廷的甬道挤压着就泄了出来。朱正廷也没料到，两人你望我我望你。

“嗝——”

蔡徐坤噗的笑出声来，朱正廷脸一下就红了，抬脚把蔡徐坤踹到了床下，蔡徐坤摆摆手说：“没关系我们接着再来……”谁知道朱正廷一跃而起，绞起长褂挽在腰上。

“还懂不懂规矩了，打架打到我门口。”朱正廷扎起头发：“今天我得把这些不懂规矩的都砍了，看谁还敢打扰我快活！”

蔡徐坤看着朱正廷嗖的一声窜出去，眨了眨眼睛，去床下找到他的裤子，刚想套进一个腿，就听见朱正廷声音远远传来：“蔡徐坤你别穿裤子，床上等我。”

这个小傻瓜，这么一喊大家不都误会了我，是下面那个吗？蔡徐坤手一滞，还是乖乖的叠好衣服，躺进刚才被朱正廷弄的一身潮湿的被子里。

江湖人都知道蔡徐坤的厉害，也知道掌柜六个弟弟们的本事，但排行榜上从没见过朱正廷的排名。有人说朱正廷全靠周围人护着，本人不过是仗着家业，不在意盈亏，就做点生意打发时间。

可仔细琢磨，朱正廷必然有些能耐，要不然解决不了的事，怎么能在玉门关外解决。江湖人首先得服你本事。

三弟起来出恭，看见很少出手的大哥在料理那两个不守规矩的人，抖了抖裤子，说了声：“活该”，打着哈欠又回去。

他大哥的男人过来时，小弟们都能躲就躲，不是怕蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤对他们来说不是传言中的大魔头，反而还是个很好的大哥，和他们说新鲜的见闻，帮他们拆解招式，疏通内功。小弟们就是怕被这两人你侬我侬的糊住了眼。  
如果有这种不知死活的人还在他俩行房的时候冲撞，真是自寻死路。

蔡徐坤闭目养神，他很喜欢朱正廷，也喜欢这个地方，江湖让他心焦，这里就是让他安神的地方。于是每月此时，他都尽量赶回来一趟，若是要离开的较久，一定也要把在他身边的日子凑齐补足。

还没等蔡徐坤想远，窗户呼的开了又关上，朱正廷身上沾着血气进来了。蔡徐坤感到被子掀起，朱正廷钻进来，含着他的阴茎舔弄一番，吸了一会儿闷闷的说：“别装睡了，硬了就起来干我。”

“是是是。”蔡徐坤把他从被子里捞出来，混着他嘴里的腥气和他亲吻。朱正廷刚打了一架回来，还有劲没处使，就把这劲用在了蔡徐坤身上，夹的蔡徐坤龇牙咧嘴的。偏偏朱正廷还来撩他，用他手指上刚才打架擦出的一点点血来抹蔡徐坤的嘴唇，撒娇说着“别人都不心疼我。”直接惹得蔡徐坤发了狠，把他按在老虎地毯上做了个天昏地暗，趴在地毯上的朱正廷被虎毛挠着，差点以为自己被兽交。

十六的月亮升起来了。  
这晚罕见的风停，酒馆在门外摆了酒，新洗了葡萄，摆上了月饼。那些来这里了结新仇旧恨的冤家，也暂且停了手，共赏千古美景。

又大又圆的月亮近在树梢，照得见人心里。

蔡徐坤的位置在最高处，他闲闲的靠在椅子上，一手执着青铜酒壶，一手揽着朱正廷的细腰。朱正廷躺在他怀里，给他剥葡萄皮。但他自己贪吃，往往三个葡萄只有半个到了蔡徐坤嘴里，两个进了自己嘴里，还有半个，在唇舌争抢时被碾压出汁，滴落在胸前。

“唔……我要吃这个，这个好甜。”明明被按住了后脑勺，朱正廷还不断的挣扎，试图从蔡徐坤口里夺下这枚葡萄。  
虎口夺食，哪有这么容易。  
除非有更多的肉吃，否则怎么会让到嘴的美味溜走。

朱正廷跪坐在蔡徐坤身前抢到了那颗葡萄，从嘴角到锁骨，蜿蜒出一条暗红色的水线。蔡徐坤就不去追那颗葡萄，他咬住朱正廷的颈侧，舌尖顺着那道痕迹滑下来，寻到了那颗乳尖，又挑弄了起来。

朱正廷去推蔡徐坤的头，他的两个乳尖此刻有还有些难受，过度使用之后还带着红肿，被含住还带着一股酸劲儿，让朱正廷下意识的含着胸。

“不要了，疼。”朱正廷怯怯的说，似乎这样可以拒绝他男人的要求。  
“那我用不疼的地方。”蔡徐坤放过了胸前，甚至仔细的帮他拢好衣襟。这样朱正廷下意识的觉得危险，来自他的直觉。

果然，他的直觉应验了，这危险来自他的快感和喜悦。蔡徐坤撩开他的长褂，眯着眼睛仔细端详了一会儿朱正廷的后穴，虽然此处用得最频繁，现在反而没有摩擦过度的红肿，是安静的白嫩。

他用手指扒开穴口，紧密的嫩肉开了条缝，指尖滑进去，触到里面含着的硬物。蔡徐坤换成三根手指去取，才把那里面的事物取出来。

那是和他本人性器一样粗壮的玉势，晶莹玉润，月光下泛着被朱正廷汁水浸养的光彩。蔡徐坤心疼他做受方的辛苦，从盘王那里回来时，盘王问他要什么答谢，他便讨要了一根难得的缅因暖玉。

这暖玉有阵痛疗伤的功效，配上活血化瘀的金黄散，早上结束后就让朱正廷一直含着。起先朱正廷还觉得不适应，但是暖玉的温热带着药效很快缓解了朱正廷腰下的不适，白天蹦蹦跳跳的也没把它取出来，即便嘴上说着蔡徐坤“你就是想时刻拔出来换自己的。”

这点蔡徐坤也不否认，每次回来朱正廷都紧的让他满头大汗，男人天生不会有女人的润滑，蔡徐坤才想出来个办法让两人都轻松些。

显然，蔡徐坤的目的都达到了，朱正廷的后穴因为被拔出玉势还开着小口，里外都没有红肿的迹象，恢复起来比上身的乳尖还要好。蔡徐坤便放心的用自己的硬挺插了进去，药香被加热后更浓郁了，穴里涌的汁水黏着蔡徐坤的分身。朱正廷呜咽一声，自是手脚并用裹得紧紧。如玉的肌肤映在月色下，蔡徐坤的吻一寸寸的熨烫。

门前燃起了篝火，散开了烤肉诱人的香气。酒盏交错，笑声荡漾，直叫人把仇怨放下。  
那轮明月挂着，静静的照亮了小酒馆里的喜乐悲伤。

朱正廷现在坐在蔡徐坤身上，扶着蔡徐坤的肩膀借力，一上一下的让蔡徐坤进出，半眯着眼，看样子就是自得其乐。他的衣服已经全部散开，腹股沟下有一团突兀的伤疤。

月光下清清楚楚的一个“叛”，又一次扎在了蔡徐坤的眼睛里。本该洁白无瑕的身体，到右下腹这里突露微瑕。

“和我回去吧，中原这时候天还暖，没有黄沙刺骨，不需要抹那么多玉容膏皮肤也不会干燥。”蔡徐坤的把自己玩的不亦乐乎的朱正廷抓回怀里，用力一顶，让之前还是浅浅插着的朱正廷一下软了腰，嗷呜一声像只猫叫。

“华家已经倒了，当年的事已经真相大白。朱正廷，你没有对不起任何人，不要把自己关在这里。”

朱正廷搂住蔡徐坤，声音埋进了他的胸膛里：“我已经没了师门，是一个被强制从英雄榜上抹掉的叛徒，无用之人，怎么回到从前的是非之地？”朱正廷转了转脑袋，抚摸着蔡徐坤的喉结：“我也不能拖累大魔王。”

“怎么会呢？”蔡徐坤拉起怀里人的身体，亲吻他的眼睛，“和我回去，我能得到一个全江湖最好的情报系统，和一个最漂亮的爱人。我大魔王罪行不过是爱上叛徒罪加一等，完全无所谓。”

“我只在乎你愿意不愿意。”  
“如果我说……不……呢？”朱正廷挽起嘴角笑笑，全然忘了自己是在什么状态下说这个话。

嵌在他身体里的事物陡然胀大，朱正廷全身气穴就在瞬间被蔡徐坤压制，他被威压抵住张不开口，立刻就被蔡徐坤带回房里压在虎皮地毯上。

“你待会小声点。”这是朱正廷耳边最后记得的话。

朱正廷是被疼醒的。  
他记忆里最后一个画面双腿架在蔡徐坤的肩上，眼睁睁的看着被钉入他的男根。朱正廷叫的嗓子已经哑了，粗着脖子发出喘气的声音。  
而现在不是甬道疼，里面被塞进了玉势，还有名贵药物的疗养。

现在是他的右腹下面是密集的麻痒，他抬头要看就被蔡徐坤按住了：“很快就好了，你再忍忍。”  
一个纹身师傅在他的伤疤上点针，不知道蔡徐坤从哪里请来的师傅，一手能飞四根银针，也是个速度飞快的练家子。朱正廷让蔡徐坤拿镜子来照照，看着一团羽毛完美的掩盖了他的伤疤，就放心的偏着头睡过去。

他潜意识里是如此的依赖和信任蔡徐坤。当他揉揉眼睛，从干净无梦中醒来时，纹身师傅已经走了，蔡徐坤那边被子是凉的，大约已经起身了很久。朱正廷懒懒的躺在被子里不想动，塞外黄沙漫天的生活一过多年，猛然间要和胡杨林、戈壁滩告别，朱正廷还有些不舍。

但是他也该回去了，手里的情报系统越做越大，偏安一隅之地已经不适合成为情报中枢。他清楚当年之事已经翻不起涟漪，不会因为莫须有的罪名再度怪罪自己。他对江湖的一腔热情因为蔡徐坤那晚的邀请再度洋溢。

门外不时传来收拾东西的声音，蔡徐坤在帮他打点着回去的一切。他只被嘱咐躺着不要动，这几天好好偷懒，回到中原就没那么闲了。

只是他后穴里的玉势有着太过鲜明的存在感，本身尺寸就不小，蔡徐坤还每天在上面抹了药膏，说是要好好保养，不由分说的就给他塞着。朱正廷偶尔得换个睡姿。

天有些凉，躲在被子里十分暖，打打杀杀的声音十分单调，朱正廷躺着又有些倦了，神思迷糊间，听到了胡杨琴的弦音。

蔡徐坤在弹琴。从丝绸之路上传来的胡人乐器，单靠拨动就有悦耳的声响。蔡徐坤前几次来的时候就十分感兴趣，趁着今天有余暇，细细拨弄起来，无师自通了一段旋律。

朱正廷侧耳倾听，眼泪一下涌了出来。  
是《茉莉花》。  
他想家了。

蔡徐坤一直是个心细又浪漫的人。他行走各地，经常给朱正廷带去各式各样的礼物，比如别致精巧的项链，或者可爱温暖的披风。

这次蔡徐坤送给朱正廷一套宅院，和自己那套比邻而居，格局相近，布置简单，等着朱正廷来填满。

但这边特意栽了柳树垂杨，引了一汪山泉，让生在南方的朱正廷雀跃不已。他俯下身捧起一汪水，注意到这岸边垂柳已经有了碗口粗细。  
“你是什么时候准备了这里？”朱正廷小心翼翼的问，又触碰到了蔡徐坤的真心。

“从你突然之间消失开始，我就买下了这处地方，栽下树木，引来温泉，等你回来。”蔡徐坤抱住了朱正廷。“栽下的时候有心插柳，到成荫今日，你让我等的太久了。”他引着朱正廷斜躺在柳枝上：“这么多年，你该如何赔我？”

“这么多年，你可不亏，我有让你取利息。”朱正廷眉目含春，扒开自己的领口，上面还有蔡徐坤昨夜留下的吻痕。

刚回城，蔡徐坤以吉时未到为理由，哄着朱正廷留在自己床上过夜。当然也不由分说的硬要做一次，朱正廷是半推半就了，做完还抱怨怎么床板那么硬，床比他在关外还冷。

“等你来暖床。没有你，我也不想在这里睡。”蔡徐坤有些委屈，本来想给朱正廷一个很感动的开始，没想到被床板搞砸了。

“我也不要在这里睡，我要一个大大的软软的床。”朱正廷生气起来耍性子，蔡徐坤就献宝似的把钥匙交到朱正廷的手上：“这是你府上的钥匙，里面有大大的软软的床。钥匙全在这里。”

“你把钥匙都给我了？怎么不给自己留一把，好偷偷溜进来？”朱正廷有些怀疑，这不像蔡徐坤的独占欲。

蔡徐坤亲了朱正廷一下：“你有你独立的事业，也有不可以对我说的秘密。这套府邸属于你，是你的天地。”

回到这里不是作为我的依附，朱正廷，你依然是那个骄傲独立的你。

于是今天进府的时候，朱正廷是以主人的姿态打开大门，欢迎蔡徐坤登门拜访。

“不过这里不可以对我关门，一定要为我时刻打开着。”蔡徐坤用膝盖顶顶朱正廷的后腰，顶到了玉势，让朱正廷脚下一软，换来他一眼飞刀。

择吉日，朱府的进火宴早早就开始做了准备。朱正廷午后起来，就挑了一件他特意从玉门关外带回的霓裳华服，红色加身，从腰线到下摆缀了一线长长的波斯猫眼石，后摆还镶嵌了成圆月样的夜明珠，在日光下看上去平平无奇，夜晚里却有幽蓝色的独特光彩。

这件长摆及地，缀上宝石后就得需要人帮忙才能穿正。新府上还没有侍女，朱正廷也不习惯有人随在左右，蔡徐坤当仁不让的当起了帮手。  
他把衣摆往后拉紧，环出了朱正廷劲瘦的身形，朱正廷紧紧腰带，整理装饰，没有留神蔡徐坤的视线，蔡徐坤就恣意的盯着身前人的后臀。  
朱正廷的后臀并不是特别圆润，他常穿长褂，因此并不明显，可今日的蔡徐坤就特别好奇，好奇他的臀部如何能装下玉势仍然无痕。

想到做到，蔡徐坤从后摆交叠的分岔处入手，顺着臀线摸到了朱正廷的两腿隐秘处，手指探寻着，就捏住了玉势。朱正廷只当他又闹着玩，撇了撇嘴又在扎他的头发。本以为他只是用器具逗逗他，谁知蔡徐坤玩着玩着就动了真格，趁朱正廷没留神就把玉势全取了出来，飞速的换了自己顶了进去。顶得朱正廷手一软，头发散开了，劈头盖脸的洒了蔡徐坤一脸。

“蔡！徐！坤！你看看时间好不好！”朱正廷又羞又恼，窗外下人走来走去，他不敢大声责怪。这好像又给了蔡徐坤默许，蔡徐坤把朱正廷嘴里塞上自己头发，阻止了他的不满。

他太熟悉自己的身体，自己的身体又太依赖他给的愉悦，不加撩拨，单是被操控就会主动配合。咬着头发的朱正廷有些忿忿的想。下次不能这么随意为他打开身体——想是这么想着，蔡徐坤忽然抽了身，又塞回了玉势。

正奇怪蔡徐坤这么浅尝则止，朱正廷听见了衣摆叮当的声音，夜明珠碰撞，脚下一凉，蔡徐坤突然又钻进了长褂里。玩笑的声音从衣服里传来：“让我瞧瞧这裙底风光。”

“这不是裙子，啊——”刚要纠正蔡徐坤的朱正廷忽然叫了出来，自己的性器被纳入了潮热的口腔，玉势同时被缓缓的抽送着，他一想到蔡徐坤丰满的厚唇在吞噬自己，朱正廷就不由得感到腿软。

朱正廷现在就靠在梳妆台前，若正好有人远望，朱府的主人仿佛正在低头思考，实际上朱正廷什么也不能思考，脑中如搅拌的翻滚的热粥，被蔡徐坤熬得咕咚冒泡。

他一定是故意的，朱正廷的指头捏着红木的桌沿，边缘已经被他带着内力捏出指印。他看不到蔡徐坤的表情，只能想象他的一举一动，想象他应该在用他的双唇环成一个小圆，紧紧的吸附住自己的柱身，舌尖一环，濡湿了整个龟头，再一吮吸，就爽的让朱正廷要再把自己往他喉中深入。  
——可是他还没有完全掌控全局，就算再给他口交，蔡徐坤依然是主人，他的身体他的思想他的灵魂的主人。蔡徐坤用玉势控制了朱正廷的高潮节点，内力一收一吐，如同他真正的撞击，对着朱正廷最敏感的地方发力，把他的眼泪逼到在眼眶里打转，逼他全数泄在他嘴里，再温柔仔细的舔净。

“蔡徐坤……”  
被唤着的人从朱正廷身下钻出来，轻柔的抹去眼窝里的泪水，哄着他说“不要哭哦，今晚你最好看。”  
朱正廷还是不相信蔡徐坤会这么轻而易举的放过他，往时要是给他用嘴做一次，非得要讨回内射三次。于是便瞪着不解的眼神望着他。

“不能把你精心准备的衣服弄脏了。”蔡徐坤又给他整理衣角，“我亲手穿上的，我必然会亲手脱下的。”

时辰快到，蔡徐坤给朱正廷唇上一记重重的吻，鼓励他重出这个快意恩仇的江湖。朱正廷回吻他，有他相伴，刀山火海也不怕。

上门采访的人接踵而至，掏出了请帖。今晚的进火宴因为请帖的不同而变得特殊，落款是蔡徐坤和朱正廷的联名，收到请帖的人没想到邪教教主会给他们发帖，也没想到他们会看到满是红灯笼点亮的夜晚。

江湖上年年人才辈出，“朱正廷”这个名字着实让许多老江湖愣了神，曾经天赋满溢的少年，因为一桩冤案从江湖上销声匿迹，如今重出江湖，还有蔡徐坤给他背书正名。

不，蔡徐坤也没有什么“正名”，一个邪教教主，曾是正派人士一以贯之的污名。好在蔡徐坤这几年率教众修桥铺路，巡医兴学，踏踏实实给老百姓做了不少地地道道的好事，也给往来门派行了不少方便，今晚来贺的人还不少，不太方便到场的大派，还是送来了贺仪。

但在老派人观念里，蔡徐坤仍然还挤不进正道的小字辈，只是因为他风格独特，标准随心。这个朱正廷跟了他，也就别在想再有个磊落名声。

况且，年长的人用鼻孔哼了一声。  
夜晚的朱正廷就在异域光辉中出现了，虽然每桌他的弟弟都解释是关外风俗，长褂似是襦裙，但朱正廷选的这一身红云带月，衬得他的容姿越发美艳，秋叶繁星尽数落在他的眼眸里。

一旁的蔡徐坤寸步不离的跟着他，把他介绍给客人们，在他敬酒的时候还伸臂拦着他的腰担心他跌倒。有好事者嘀咕：“再加上霞陂就和婚酒一个样”，说完就被最小的弟弟敬了一杯酒：“师叔要再送一趟份子钱，小侄也替哥哥谢谢您了。”

“呼——”终于送走了最后一波客人，朱正廷长舒一口气，不顾形象的坐在大堂门槛上。

廊下的灯笼烛火还是暖的。弟弟们送客还没回，下人们打扫前庭来来往往。忙了一整天，朱正廷有些茫然的坐着，想着这些年自己遗漏了什么。这个世界变得熟悉又陌生。光今晚，朱正廷就有些头疼关内的繁文缛节，自己差不多都忘了，好在蔡徐坤一直在旁边提醒他，不然都要闹笑话。

蔡徐坤走过来，给他披上披风后坐下。他把头靠在朱正廷的肩膀上。  
“累不累？”  
“没有，就是有些……好像千头万绪无从说起。”  
“那就听我说吧。”蔡徐坤拢紧朱正廷的手指。“谢谢你回来。”

朱正廷嘴唇印上了蔡徐坤的额头：“是我愿意。”

窗外的灯笼还是红的，中庭的灶火按规矩要烧足三天。  
房内的蜡烛不知被哪个调皮的弟弟换成了花烛，也正好是迎了此情此景。

蔡徐坤把朱正廷抱在他这张特别大特别软的床榻上，实践了他的承诺，亲自来脱这套衣服，便低头用牙齿去解开朱正廷领口的第一颗盘扣。  
朱正廷抚摸着蔡徐坤茂密的头发，低声笑到：“这是不是你念叨了好久的洞房花烛？”  
“我只后悔没有早一点给你。”

解到中衣，他伸手抚摸朱正廷的下腹，手掌贴在腰侧，手指抚摸着羽毛的纹路。  
羽毛中间还有陈旧的凸起，在纹身师傅的巧手下化成了羽毛的筋骨，不再是狰狞模样。蔡徐坤想到从前被错失的时光，眼神又暗了暗。

“怎么了？你在想什么？”朱正廷看着蔡徐坤突然沉默，并没有像寻常一样飞快地把他拖入情事，便侧头问他。

蔡徐坤握住朱正廷的手掌，贴在脸颊边：“从你打开大门欢迎我的时候，我就觉得好像做梦一样。先前我们天南地北各一方，好不容易走到这里，可我突然不确定你回来，会不会比在关外更难。今晚来赴宴人，带着嘲讽的恶意比真心实意的祝贺，多太多了。”

“蔡徐坤。”朱正廷扳正他的脸，正视他的眼。“从前我就是害怕，逃到关外，在那个黄沙漫天的地方开了一个小酒馆。我以为我会看透得失成败，可只有每次你在我身体里的时候……我才觉得我有一点点生气。这个月你是先带了玫瑰来，人晚了那么一点点，我坐在门口等的同时就突然觉得，觉得我不能这么在这里风化了，不能只让你来见着我，我应该去找你。”

朱正廷伸手，把两人的头发编在了一起，拉进两个人的距离，近到两个人的鼻尖对在一起，嘴唇贴上。  
“现在我们，是不是结发？”朱正廷弯起嘴角一笑，眼里的火光比花烛还旺。

“对啊，结发。”蔡徐坤拥住朱正廷，吻轻轻落下，脱衣的动作却额外凶狠，夜明珠叮叮当当落了一地。  
“啊，蔡徐坤，你把我衣服弄坏了。”朱正廷一边皱着眉适应蔡徐坤的进入，一边扭头看满地珠光。即使现在有玉势常润着，蔡徐坤的尺寸带着勃勃热气还是让朱正廷吃不消。

“怎么，这衣服还想留着下次穿吗？和谁？想都别想。”蔡徐坤把朱正廷的长腿扛在肩上，皱着鼻子看着身下的人在可怜一件衣服。  
“我好不容易收集了那么多的夜明珠……！”朱正廷抗议。  
“再说，塞你里面！”蔡徐坤有些生气，撩着他开始做的是朱正廷，现在分神的也是朱正廷，虽然理智上蔡徐坤承认这些珠子价值不菲，可此时这些珠子比他还重要？

“塞就塞啊，这我都塞了……”朱正廷拿着玉势敲蔡徐坤脑袋，“小珠子我还怕？”

禽兽。  
朱正廷被蔡徐坤翻过来，气到头上的蔡徐坤说到做到，捻了两颗塞进去让他不要动，睡觉。  
好小，这么小的珠子，戳不到兴奋点，一点也不满足。朱正廷只好撅着屁股，去蹭蔡徐坤，期望着珠子能滚到自己的兴奋点。  
可在蔡徐坤眼里，就成了朱正廷欲求不满的在求他，可他就是不去搭理朱正廷的需求，明晃晃的摆着口型说：“求我呀。”

行啊，看看到底谁先败下阵来。  
朱正廷瞪眼看着蔡徐坤，接受了这场较量。

蔡徐坤侧身支着脑袋，半阖着眼看朱正廷有什么花样。朱正廷也不含糊，转过来看着他。他从身体里扒出两颗小珠子，在自己的乳尖上滚了两圈，就塞进了蔡徐坤的嘴里。蔡徐坤还没尝出什么味道，眼神又被朱正廷的动作勾走。

朱正廷用手掂量掂量那块玉势，伸出舌头，舌尖顺着上面栩栩如生的脉络，开始舔舐。末了还两手搓起玉势在嘴里打转，挑着眼角接上蔡徐坤的视线。

蔡徐坤的呼吸变得急促起来，如果现在在朱正廷红润的嘴唇里是他的……是他自己的，而不是那该死的玉。

然后，然后朱正廷没有停下挑逗，他把玉势塞进自己的身体里——这些天他都是这样给自己换药的，现在用起来自然驾轻就熟。  
当他自己用玉势在身体进出的时候，放开的叫了出来，一边呻吟一边眯着眼看蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤紧紧的抿住了嘴巴，鼻翼在抽动，眼神像要把自己给吃了。

他认得蔡徐坤这个表情，在忍。朱正廷偏偏要看他能忍到什么程度，一手拿着玉势艹自己，一手塞进自己的嘴唇，打湿以后揉按自己的乳尖，腿则更直接的跨到了蔡徐坤的肩上，把吞噬着外物的穴口直勾勾的推到了蔡徐坤的眼前。鼻尖热气打在了朱正廷的会阴上，痒得朱正廷缩了缩身子。

当蔡徐坤弹出气流熄灭红烛时，朱正廷狡黠的笑了笑。  
他赢了。

黑暗中，蔡徐坤的双目如猫眸，金光流转。江湖人说他是魔教，证据之一就是他的双眼。他的双眼圆润且亮，夜里聚起精神时会闪烁着金黄。死里逃生的手下败将说他双眼会放光吸人性命。

朱正廷第一次见到这双猫眸时，就欢喜的抱在怀里，不断抚摸蔡徐坤的发顶。不住的说着“好可爱。”  
蔡徐坤也不知道他的眼神是让人害怕还是让人欢喜，但他知道他此时的目光最能慑人心神。

“看着我眼睛……”蔡徐坤徐徐的说着。  
朱正廷感觉自己魂魄都被吸走，他整个灵魂跌入了金光盘旋的星云里，痴痴的望着他。

朱正廷先前缠着的情欲被中断，手里的东西被拿走了，皮肤冷了一些。  
蔡徐坤并不在意床上的节奏，即使他偶尔会让朱正廷带起一波潮涌，可他还是更独断地把握情事里的主导。  
现在，他把朱正廷陷入了另一种缓慢而静谧的快感。

夜色深重，房间里是化不开的黑。朱正廷感觉整个人沉入了浓密的墨水中，除了蔡徐坤的双眼，散落的夜明珠仿佛远若星辰。  
蔡徐坤把他身体里的珠子洒在地上，转而探入了另一样柔软散乱的物体。

朱正廷信任他的爱人，蔡徐坤的花样使他好奇。他轻轻抬起了腰，试图从细微的触感里知道是什么在试探他快活的源泉。

但是这东西太奇怪了，大约一指粗细，并非活物，却在潮湿的甬道里有些松散，同时扎了好几处朱正廷敏感的点，像朵盛开的花瓣儿贴在他敏感的内里。

花瓣冲开后，从身体里拿了出来，在他腰间顺了顺，蔡徐坤低低的笑了声：“朱正廷，你的汁水，润笔正好。”

笔……什么笔？  
被情欲绕头的朱正廷有些混沌，一时想不起新房里为何会有毛笔，思绪还随着蔡徐坤的动作而牵引。

润过的笔锋，饱满而平滑，蔡徐坤除了武功盖世外还有一手好字，练武之人的笔触更苍劲有力，蔡徐坤就用嘴含着笔，绕着朱正廷的乳尖画圈，笔锋将落未落，停在朱正廷身上只是细细的一线冰凉。

可这身上轻薄的凉意，勾起了身体里深层的酥麻，像是千万羽毛勾起心痒，朱正廷伸手抱住蔡徐坤的手臂，下身在蹭着蔡徐坤的大腿，想他给自己挠一挠，解一解心里的那份痒。

蔡徐坤并不理会朱正廷的意图，他虽然看上去总是让着朱正廷的任性，让他任性的躲开江湖，让他任性的指定他每月相见的日子，让他在情事上偶尔也实现他的小心思，但在真正由蔡徐坤做决定的时候——就是此刻——决策者。

他故意空着两手，用嘴控制着笔尖轻柔的挑逗，刷过朱正廷的睫毛，逗得他笑着闭上眼，刷过他的耳廓，痒得他直摇头。但他同时粗暴的进入朱正廷，只是用枕头垫高了朱正廷的臀位，并不多调整，直直的就往下撞。

下半身被蔡徐坤毫无怜惜的抽插，上半身却还是调情般的用笔点画，刷过他腰间的纹身挠的他发笑。偏偏两手还被蔡徐坤按住，朱正廷终于扬起头叼住了那支不安分的笔，黑暗里看不清，蔡徐坤的金色瞳孔那么近。

笔骨碌碌的掉了下来，朱正廷认出这是他挂在床头当床帐坠环的那支笔，那支笔的笔头所用的毛，是上好的狼毫裹着两人的头发。

“这是什么？”蔡徐坤用鼻尖亲昵的挨着，“你不用笔做兵器，平日也不爱舞文弄墨，是为我做的吗？”  
“是，这用……我俩头发做得狼毫。”朱正廷吻着蔡徐坤的嘴唇：“我总想着要让你带些我的东西在身边，首饰太刻意，想到你会写一手好字，就做了一支笔，想伴你在身边。”  
可他说着说着噘起了嘴，“可惜这笔我访了半年才托人做好，被你这么一用，真是糟蹋。”

“这么好的笔，挂在屋里做纪念便好。”蔡徐坤拉着朱正廷坐在自己腿上，体位的改变让朱正廷又忍不住呻吟出声。  
“不如，你给我做条裤腰带，缠上我们的头发……”蔡徐坤贴着朱正廷的颈肩，压低声音吐着气，还拉着朱正廷的手，贴着腰间并不存在的裤头，“这条裤腰带，只能用你的手解开。除了你，谁也别想打小坤坤的主意。”

“流氓。”朱正廷听完，手心像被烫着猛的缩回手，蔡徐坤自然拉着不让他逃，拉着他的手去抚摸正在他身体里蓄势待发的巨根。朱正廷细滑的手心裹着巨根，指尖带着茧揉按着囊带。半闭着眼跪着，嘴唇若有似无的擦过蔡徐坤的喉结。他耳后一下就烧了，被贴着他的蔡徐坤明锐的捕捉到。

他神情有多清纯，举止就有多放荡。

蔡徐坤最爱朱正廷在床上这股浑然天成的媚劲，羞涩中存着欲，含苞待放的淫，蔡徐坤觉得自己简直中了他的毒，幸好这是黑夜，若是白天，他一定要藏好裹好他怀中人，可也不一定能掩着他从指尖发丝里流出的骚。

朱正廷嘟嘟囔囔的求着他快点，说的话像嘴里含着珠子，他累了。  
蔡徐坤吻着他的唇应了他，用手给他先放出，自己享用着朱正廷的后穴高潮，软肉细密的揉着他的性器，温柔悠长的射在他的身体里。

朱正廷小声的喘着气，就在蔡徐坤怀里睡过去了。蔡徐坤抱着他走到卧室的衣柜前，一开门，转了几个机关，打开就是蔡徐坤府上的主卧。

这道门只能从朱正廷这一侧打开，蔡徐坤恪守他不侵占朱正廷个人空间的诺言，却不会拒绝朱正廷扑进他的怀抱。

朱正廷床上泥泞不堪的鸳鸯戏水，显然是不能睡了。他这被子上的花好月圆，睡下来的时候，月亮快下去了，花正要开。

朱正廷是被暖暖的日头晒醒的，肩上裸露的一块肌肤，有微热的温度。  
现在的阳光是入冬前最妙的时刻，不热不燥。全身也是暖洋洋的，带着惬意的慵懒，并没有放纵情事后的酸软。  
原因是——朱正廷反握住叠在腹上的手。  
蔡徐坤贴在他背后，头埋起来避开阳光，伸手搂住他的腰腹，掌心正贴着丹田，暗流涌动的真气在舒缓朱正廷的身体。

眯了一会儿，朱正廷腾的坐起来，发现房间有些陌生，还好身边不是陌生人……  
他正准备摇醒蔡徐坤的时候，确认了自己不是在苦寒的窑洞，是在进新家前睡过的那张床。

他看着地上扔的汗巾和湿布，猜测出房间里应该有个直达通道，他好奇的想要去看个究竟，还没下床就被拉住了。

“别动。”蔡徐坤拉住他，“陪我再睡一会儿。”  
“我怎么在这里？我只是睡着了，不是被你做晕了吧？”朱正廷顺势躺下，望着不一样的床帐，多几分好奇。  
“那我就把你做晕去。”蔡徐坤含着鼻音出声，也不等朱正廷反映，推着他侧身，拉开他的大腿，就着昨天留下的体液，顺利的插进，从背后像枚楔子钉住床上人不要走动。  
朱正廷无法，便又陪蔡徐坤睡觉。蔡徐坤也疼他，并没有完全勃起撵着朱正廷的敏感处，只用半硬的卡在穴口，撑开朱正廷可以自己满足的快感。

这一觉又睡了半日，朱正廷回过神来的时候，不是被做晕的，是被做醒的。

“不要了……不要了……肚子饿……”朱正廷有些委屈的看着蔡徐坤，休息好的男人生龙活虎，可他肚子咕咕叫。身下已经完成变成了蔡徐坤的容器。

等到他坐进浴桶里泡澡的时候，下人端上来糯米团子，朱正廷一下往嘴巴里塞了好几个。蔡徐坤帮他擦着身，朱正廷的身上布满了星星点点的红印，穴口被密集使用，有些微肿。

“禽兽。”朱正廷含着团子，腮帮子鼓鼓的还要瞪蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤给朱正廷塞好裹了药膏的玉势，给他穿好衣服，才腾出手来弹弹朱正廷的脑门：“昨晚是流氓，今天是禽兽，你想好了没，要和坏人过一辈子。”

过一辈子啊，这有什么好想的。这不是他们从认识开始就一直在做的事吗？  
朱正廷努力咽着丸子，转着他的大眼睛。

蔡徐坤拿来了一支眉笔，给朱正廷画眉。  
蔡徐坤认真的描画，朱正廷生来眉目俱佳，蔡徐坤给他描的略往上翘，一双传情的美目更是含情默默。

朱正廷抢过眉笔，也给蔡徐坤画上。蔡徐坤眉目深重，眉峰凸显，更是用情深重。

“我想好了。我也要给你画眉。”朱正廷俏皮的抱住了蔡徐坤，揉着他的发旋。  
“我还要给你绑着裤腰带。”

姗姗来迟的秋风吹了进来，干燥清冽的风吹散了彼此对未来的朦胧。  
朱正廷想起了塞外的砂。

风沙缠绵，缠绵天涯。


	7. 口红

Part1  
“等等，等一下，谢谢。”  
蔡徐坤按下了电梯的开门按钮，从远处跑来的高跟鞋，三步并作两步站进了电梯里。

一个写字楼里的女人，穿着上好料子的外套，挎着精致的拎包，一年四季必须要光着脚，踩着红底细高跟。

女人跑进来时冲着蔡徐坤道谢，然后转头对着镜子开始上唇膏，她没有拿出唇刷做细致的描绘，只是用唇膏直接在唇上涂抹。

好在她的唇峰够高皮肤够白，随手涂来也是一抹亮色。  
32层的电梯下降的时间根本不够一个发育成熟的男人去欣赏一个散发着蜜桃气息的魅力女人。

她走出电梯时发丝拂蔡徐坤的肩头，仿佛带着热带雨林的水汽。  
蔡徐坤如是想。

蔡徐坤是从总部调到这里的分公司的，过来“充实”这边已经臃肿不堪的总监队伍。  
他怎么不知道高层就是在养蛊，养得好了美其名曰锻炼，既接机清理掉了一批庸才，又逼得留下的人站队，回到总部必然忠心耿耿，不然就流放到更偏远的子公司。

烦透了。  
出师不利。  
蔡徐坤抛了抛手中的车钥匙。  
出门第一天，发现自己的车在高峰时段限行，还好朋友帮租的房子就在地铁边上，他转了弯去了地铁站。

得益于蔡徐坤出众的身高，在地铁口他又远远的看见了那个蜜桃似的女人。  
像是沙丁鱼罐头里最美的那只。  
能有多美呢？亭亭玉立？或者一枝独秀？  
总之就是一见难忘再见倾心。

可她的生活似乎有点不OK。  
在写字楼这个对穿着打扮极其严苛的小世界里，她应该从容优雅地完成妆容再出门，给自己一个无懈可击的外表，而不该急急忙忙在电梯里给自己拉上最后一道示人的拉链。  
大概是个爱睡懒觉的普通女孩子。  
被高峰期人流塞进车厢的蔡徐坤无聊的想。

今天是例行的欢迎仪式，工作交接一下比较简单，蔡徐坤到处逛逛，和这边的员工交流交流感情。晚上的欢迎宴会才是重头戏。

在有些茫然的时间里，蔡徐坤看着窗外，看见了对面写字楼里坐着那个甜蜜又带点昏迷的girl。  
写字台上有个小猪佩奇。

真的像她，小懒猪。  
蔡徐坤一天见到了她三次，他有点相信缘分了。

欢迎宴结束的不是太晚，蔡徐坤回来的时候有点迷糊，他住在33层，可是他不小心按到了32层，看也不看的走了出去。

出去他就听见了想在楼道里的男人和女人的争吵声。  
“朱正廷，你给我滚出去！”  
“凭什么要我滚，房子我租的，水电我付的，东西都是我买的！”  
争吵声忽然从大变小，震耳欲聋的关门声吓得蔡徐坤酒醒了一半，跌跌撞撞的从楼梯爬到了自己房门口。

第四次见到了，可能是孽缘。  
蔡徐坤双手合十，躺下睡觉。

Part2  
又见到了她。蔡徐坤听见她喊着“等一下。”就反射性的按着电梯。

那个蜜桃女人，朱正廷，进来了。  
今天她的口红颜色更偏棕一些，像是巫婆吃小孩的血盆大口。  
显得她有些无精打采的老气。

她拿口红的时候化妆包打翻了，蔡徐坤蹲下去帮她捡，碰到了她手。朱正廷有些不自然的收回手，肩膀一扭，蔡徐坤从领口的波浪里一眼看见了汹涌的波涛。

他别过脸去，机械的说着不用谢，似乎不是很有礼貌。

没关系，她咆哮的样子我也见过。  
蔡徐坤很有触类旁通的精神。

但是蔡徐坤没想到这么快就会见到她哭的样子，总不能因为今天的鸭腿饭团卖光了而哭吧，蔡徐坤站在全时便利店里看着前面擦着泪水的女人。他没有等价交换的内容，只好沉默的递过去一张纸巾。

朱正廷感激的看了眼蔡徐坤，小心的注意不要擦坏自己的眼线。蔡徐坤则一眼看到她脱了一半的唇色。  
有什么那么纠结吗？让她反反复复抿紧了唇。

后来两人坐在小区的会所里，看着大妈们跳完了一支《塞上花》，吃完了饭团。  
吃完东西，朱正廷的唇色恢复成了原来的样子，粉粉嫩嫩的，比上班那些盛气凌人的红色要年轻十岁。  
朱正廷捧着一瓶热奶茶温着脸，唇边粘了一粒米。  
蔡徐坤怎能容忍有丝毫破坏唇色的杂物，抬手粘点。

“啊，不好意思……谢谢。”朱正廷被蔡徐坤熟稔的举动羞红了脸，低着头踢着小腿。  
因为是下班时间，朱正廷穿着休闲装，细长的小腿从裤腿下露了出来。  
不知怎的蔡徐坤就想着把脚踝圈在手里是什么感觉。  
她的腿那么长。

电话突然响了，蔡徐坤听见朱正廷说：“嗯……哦，加班，不回来了啊。没事，我不怕的，我把全部的灯都打开……浪费电有什么办法，反正你不交电费……行吧，好了知道了，你路上小心。”

多么精彩的一段对话，蔡徐坤礼貌的隔开了一段距离，还是有声音飘进他脑海里。  
从例行公事的报备，到故作坚强的洒脱，到为了电费斤斤计较，到敷衍的道别。  
一分钟，佳人变怨偶。

“男朋友？”蔡徐坤试探着问。  
“嗯……今晚不回来了。”  
挂了电话，朱正廷依然在踢着小腿看着大妈们的新动作，仿佛不知道一个单身——哪怕只是限定一晚的单身女子，对一个刚刚结束了异地恋处于空窗期急需感情填满他新生活的男人，说男朋友不在身边，自己一个人在家，到底意味着什么。

是不是邀请。  
蔡徐坤想试探。

“那你早点休息吧，时间不早了，你早点睡，早点起来，别每个早上都这么急急忙忙的。”蔡徐坤像个老头子一样伸着懒腰，转头偷瞄朱正廷。  
“哦，好的。”朱正廷也站起身子，她似乎在犹豫什么，最后鼓起勇气要了蔡徐坤的联系方式。“那个……我担心一个人在家，万一有什么事……”

蔡徐坤打断她：“我明白，远亲不如近邻？”

还是不是邀请。  
蔡徐坤的微信收到了一句晚安。  
他仍然不动。

Part3  
她又在电梯里画口红了。  
蔡徐坤沉默的站在她背后，看着她换了一个西柚红，还叠了一层人鱼金。  
画好以后她看到了身后的蔡徐坤，转过身笑笑，蔡徐坤回应。  
她灿烂的笑容还是压不住眼圈下的青黑。

“今晚去吃饭？不去了，我要补觉。昨晚一个人，我都没能睡踏实，迷迷糊糊的过了一夜，今晚得补补。”  
地铁里还是那么近，蔡徐坤在早晨昏昏欲睡的车厢里听到了她和朋友们的留言。  
原来她也是个粘着男朋友的寻常女人。  
蔡徐坤想着，仍不自觉的护着她，给她更大的空间。

下午四点，大雨。  
她下班偷溜了。  
蔡徐坤喝着咖啡看着对面，她的工位是空的。

提前回去干吗呢？  
无非就是买菜给男朋友做饭、收拾房间，又或者她把自己也准备好了。  
蔡徐坤站在32楼的电梯口，看了看她家门口滴水的雨伞，凌乱叠放的两双拖鞋，走进楼梯走回了自己门口。

后来几天蔡徐坤都没见到朱正廷。  
只是偶尔他上地铁的时候，看到朱正廷从楼梯上急匆匆的跑下来。

躺在自己的小窝里，换我也不想起床。  
周末看着朱正廷挽着男朋友手臂，亲亲热热的逛超市，他们前面的推车里堆满了火锅底料，自己提篮里只有泡面和啤酒。蔡徐坤选择了去另外收银一条排队。  
可是他还是忍不住看着朱正廷开开合合的双唇，她今天是无色的佛手柑。

小情侣吵架，此一时彼一时的，吵吵闹闹总会过去的，蔡徐坤在伺机而动什么呢？  
他从不自认自己是个高风亮节的人，更觉得自己是个耐心狩猎的狮子。

蔡徐坤睡觉前看着已经半个月以前的那句“晚安”。  
他每天习惯性的打开来看一下，对自己说一句“晚安。”  
真的“晚安”。  
他还是个遵守游戏规则的人。

Part4  
又到了旺季，蔡徐坤打起十二万分精神来应对。  
对他来说，鹤立鸡群不算难事，首先态度上就要认真。  
一不小心就认真到了十二点。  
他动动酸痛的脖子，报表什么的看起来真的头疼。扭着扭着看到了背后，朱正廷的位置还在亮着灯。  
很快就黑了，蔡徐坤抓起外套三步并作两步的跑了下去。  
就很“巧”的在大厦夜间出口碰到了同样走下来的朱正廷。

“嗨。这么晚？”  
“有点忙。……现在没地铁了，一起拼车吗？我刚下了单。”  
“取消，我载你。”

朱正廷跟着蔡徐坤下到停车场的时候，路过了玛莎拉蒂、奔驰、福睿斯、奇瑞QQ…蔡徐坤看着朱正廷越来越掩饰不住的震惊表情，有点给她惊喜的小小得意。

他真的很得意的拍拍他的宝马S1000，抛给她一个头盔，兴奋的说：“难得今晚没限制，我载你跑一跑。”  
朱正廷看看自己的雪纺长裙，果断的把头盔还给蔡徐坤：“这个，不太方便，我自己打车吧。”

“有什么不方便，夹紧一点。”蔡徐坤说着把朱正廷抱起放在了后座上。  
“我……侧着坐就可以了。”朱正廷抓住车后尾。  
“不可以。”蔡徐坤又把朱正廷抱起，硬要她把两腿分开坐，“车速很快的，你不好好坐警察叔叔会来追你哦。”  
蔡徐坤给朱正廷系好头盔，把她的手拉着环住自己的腰，“抱紧我。”  
隔着头盔朱正廷没听清楚，大声询问：“什么？”

“夹—紧—我。”

缓缓开出停车场的公路型摩托车，像是攻击前低声咆哮的野兽，冲出地面后抖擞着精神追击猎物。

朱正廷从未见过如此鲜活的流光溢彩，超出常理的速度让城市的夜景变得鲜活又跳跃，蔡徐坤灵活的在街道里穿梭，她回家的路成了一条五彩斑斓的河。

她的长裙就是河里翻滚的波浪，被层层的气流排开拍打在大腿上，裙尾丝滑的触感像是手掌探进去的抚摸。  
薄薄的裙子吹开，她双腿深处直接摩擦到了蔡徐坤的牛仔裤，粗糙的边缘，凹凸不平的图案。  
蔡徐坤提速穿过黄灯的一刹那，她揪着外套的十指紧了又松，牙齿叼住了他的外套。  
她把腿夹得更紧。暖流融化了她的全身。  
谁也不知道，光靠想象，朱正廷就到达了一场隐秘的高潮。

进了小区门口，蔡徐坤带着她停在了中央庭院的位置。

“比坐地铁回来快20分钟，我带你来这里等额消耗。”  
还好是蔡徐坤抱她下来的，她还可以搪塞自己不适应那么快的速度，不然朱正廷没法解释自己的腿软。

“很快，你再等等。”  
蔡徐坤带着朱正廷走到了挂着俗气七彩灯的大树下。  
“啪”。庭院里一片景观灯全部熄灭，这颗大树树冠巨大，顿时隔绝了日常照明，黑压压的阴影如怪兽压下来。  
朱正廷吓得一下跳到蔡徐坤身边。

蔡徐坤悠悠的问到：“你明明那么怕黑，为什么要为一个不着家的男朋友，逼得自己在办公室不回家呢？”

“而且——”蔡徐坤低头用手把玩着朱正廷的长发，“刚才你在车上做什么？把我夹得那么紧？  
”夜色深了，有些话就可以赤裸裸的露骨。“你男朋友，多久没给你松松土？”

朱正廷举起了手中的头盔，她第一反应是要砸到这个满嘴荤话的混蛋脸上，叫他不要脸的乱说。可是她想到她不回家的理由，被他猜中了七八分，朱正廷就像被针扎破了的气球，气势一下就泄了，只是把头盔推到了蔡徐坤手里，木着脸说了句：“谢谢你送我回来，钱我会转到你微信上的。晚安。”

说完朱正廷就往自己楼栋走去。  
可恶的是，电梯打开的时候，朱正廷看见蔡徐坤从车库上来，正好又是同一部电梯。  
朱正廷有些防备的挪到了靠近电梯出口的位置，包包护住自己胸前。  
蔡徐坤忽然开始脱他的衣服，一件卡其色的外套。朱正廷警惕的看着他，时刻准备按下报警铃。

蔡徐坤只是把衣服转来对着朱正廷，指着肩头位置上的一抹红枫色。  
那是朱正廷刚买的新款唇膏色。

他毫不避讳的闻了闻，然后放在嘴边亲吻。  
“叮”，电梯到了。  
蔡徐坤走出电梯前，特意低头对朱正廷说：“什么时候方便，我包你下班，松土，浇水，播种，一条龙服务。”

蔡徐坤发现自己很干脆的被朱正廷拉黑了。  
“说好的车钱还没给。”  
蔡徐坤躺在床上望着天花板。楼下同一位置的朱正廷，一个人睡得着吗？

Part5  
朱正廷刻意避开了蔡徐坤上下电梯的时间。  
若不是她穿着高跟鞋，她愿意从楼下步行到底。  
楼梯上有烟灰，她不喜欢男朋友抽烟，天气好的时候在阳台抽，天气不好的时候他就躲到楼道里抽。

看了一下今天她的高跟鞋和A字裙，朱正廷还是咬咬牙按了电梯按钮。

叫他戒烟叫了五年，男朋友还是没有改，  
他们在一起十几年了，朱正廷也还是没有改。  
街坊邻里都知道他们青梅竹马，考上了同一座城市的大学，然后在这座城市里留下。

城市是一座水泥森林，初出茅庐的毕业生想要扎根，肯定会过得很辛苦。  
幸运的是，朱正廷进的一家大公司，制度完善，今年考核完就可以升职加薪，落户积分一下就能多好几个。  
男朋友就没有那么顺利，进的贸易公司做不到好项目，还得出去给上下游请客吃饭陪笑脸，拿不到货款，所有提成消散。

男朋友心情不好的时候，说话带刺，朱正廷也不是任人宰割，斗嘴起来自然有火大的时候，比如喊着“滚出去。”男朋友已经流露出好几次要回家乡的意思，家里什么都给他安排好了，带朱正廷回家，一结婚，上个朝九晚五的班，再生两个娃，万事大吉。

可是她自己呢？  
想着想着电梯门开了，蔡徐坤又在里面。  
蔡徐坤举起手表示自己是清白的。

朱正廷看着镜子里的自己，妆发无可挑剔。  
她故意忽略蔡徐坤的目光，盯着门口。  
刚想走出电梯门，蔡徐坤拉住了她。

“干嘛？”  
“今天市区开大会，过了八点，地铁在公司那里越站不停。”

朱正廷赶紧掏出手机，办公室发了通知可她大意了。  
做了地铁再换公交到公司那边肯定迟到，朱正廷心疼她的全勤奖。

“来吧我载你。”  
“摩托不坐。”  
蔡徐坤把雷克萨斯的钥匙塞进朱正廷掌心。  
“今天是四个轮，有顶的。”

“你的摩托呢？”  
“上次有个人，坐完我的车，把皮套弄湿了，送洗还没回。”

朱正廷蜷缩在副驾驶上，手脚不知道放哪里。扭头瞪他，看到蔡徐坤在打着方向盘转弯。  
蔡徐坤露出流畅的下颚线，真好看呀。

重大活动的城市，分外明艳。  
特意清洗过的玻璃幕墙，映照出另一个天空。  
花团锦簇，绿树成荫，所有人被隔在一个小小的窗口里，拼命地渴望无穷的天空。

朱正廷看着窗外出神。  
她要的就是这样可以让她起飞的世界，而不是家乡低矮的屋檐，逼仄的天空。  
而且……而且她工作的咨询公司是面向高端服务的行业，在家乡完全没有她发挥专业能力的地方。她读了十几年的书，可不是为了回家带孩子。

她明明可以在城市生长，为何要回到仿佛静止的故里。  
城市里她想要的，她能要的，太多了。 

“到了。”蔡徐坤先把她送到了她公司的电梯口，给她道别时那张迷人的侧脸，如果在家乡只能从网上看到吧。  
朱正廷发了一下呆，才被同事叫回了魂。

“滴滴司机？不可能，哪有滴滴司机送人到电梯口的。”  
“专车？专车一趟太贵的，不了吧。”  
“朱正廷你终于换男朋友了！谢天谢地我都要被你急死了！”  
“雷克萨斯ES。朱正廷你是换了小绵羊还是换了男朋友呀。”

同事们你一言我一语的，叽叽喳喳。舆论中心的朱正廷想着应该给蔡徐坤道个谢，发现已经拉黑了他。

微信突然进了信息。  
男朋友：下午我去你们公司跑业务，完事了来接你，我们去吃好吃的。  
朱正廷：好的呀。  
末了她慌忙补上一句：不用开你的小绵羊来，我今天穿了裙子。  
男朋友：好的。

同事们依然在叽叽喳喳分享朱正廷的新消息。  
女主人公叹了口气。

Part6  
今晚朱正廷和男朋友敲定去吃蟹肉煲，两人约在杯户牛肉的招牌下见。

每次他们都约在这个老地方，朱正廷等待的时候就会看着广告出神。在这个广场上班的这几年，男朋友带她吃遍了方圆一公里内大众点评四颗星以上、人均100元以下的餐品。这类店家的普遍具有网络爆红快，更新迭代快的特点，这么长时间愣是不重样。只有这家在大众点评上人均四百的杯户料理店，这么多年了凭借着新鲜的食材，精致的工艺，屹立不倒。

再往远一点走，朱正廷的脚就想休息一下；再往贵一点走，男朋友的钱包就扛不住了，于是这家店的招牌，成了两人约定的路标。

左等右等，几天不见的男朋友终于到了，一开口就埋怨她不让他开小绵羊，他把车停在一站路开外，走过来让他出了一身汗。朱正廷好脾气的给他擦擦脸，挽着他胳膊走进大楼。

蔡徐坤去拿咖啡的时候，看到朱正廷挽着男朋友的手走出来，模样很是亲热。  
他抓了抓脑袋。

也不知道自己着了什么魔，那件带着唇印的外套一直没有舍得丢进洗衣机，松松垮垮的摊开在沙发上。

工作逐渐步入正轨，上头认为不合时宜的人适时的被猎头挖走，让蔡徐坤不用分散太多精力在  
工作以外的地方。

所以他此刻有了很多的休闲时光。  
和同事们吃了顿饭，蔡徐坤挽谢了第二摊的邀约，他更喜欢开摩托车游荡一圈，正好把车取回来。

他只当朱正廷是害怕，所以把身子紧紧地、不住地往自己后背上贴。  
可唇印和湿痕证明他想的过于简单。

她有男朋友，正常男女关系里牵个手上个床什么的太寻常了，况且她也不是性冷淡——性冷淡怎么会每天换一个颜色的口红——她甚至会潮吹。

可能她过于敏感了。

蔡徐坤把摩托车停在停车场。现在拥有城市通行拍照的摩托车不多，停车场里只能和小绵羊电瓶车一个待遇。  
旁边的小车上贴着小猪佩奇的贴纸，没来由的蔡徐坤就觉得是朱正廷男朋友的。

在电梯一楼，蔡徐坤遇到了拎着零食袋子的朱正廷。袋子里有显眼的旺仔牛奶，但是没有安全套。  
男朋友正在唠叨她又买旺仔牛奶，自己又不是三岁小孩了还吃又甜又腻的东西。朱正廷绷着脸，没好气的怼他一句花你钱了？

蔡徐坤看着两人气氛尴尬，嘀咕着看他们去吃饭的时候不是这样的。

“对了，还你车钱……”朱正廷想起了什么，掏出纸币给蔡徐坤。“哦，还有，干洗费。”  
她男朋友看起来对钱特别计较，车钱不说，听到干洗费简直要跳起来，连连问着朱正廷你干什么了把人家衣服弄坏了去干洗吗？

朱正廷耐着性子说没有的事，我回家跟你说，男朋友还是不依不饶。  
蔡徐坤不爱听这轮番轰炸，借故从二十楼下了，走上去就当今晚锻炼。

埋头往上爬，听到朱正廷的声音蔡徐坤才发现自己上快到了，两人的争执还是拉住了蔡徐坤的脚步。  
“你是不是有毛病啊，我欠人家人情不还，等到越滚越大还不起吗？”  
“那你干嘛当着我的面，想气死我吗？”  
“……”朱正廷大概是被气到无语，喘了一会儿才继续说：“我当着你的面，是为了不让你多想。下次我拿个信封贴他门口上行不行？”  
“这样还差不多。”

这男的脑子不是有问题吧，怎么不叫个同城快递更方便？这不是逼着女朋友背着他偷偷和别的男人来往？  
蔡徐坤满脸问号的上楼去了。

第二天，朱正廷似是抓住了机会，在电梯里和蔡徐坤道歉，让他看笑话了。  
她今天还没涂口红，让她的道歉不那么具有吸引力。  
仔细一看，是嘴角撕裂了一个口子，没法上色。

蔡徐坤的落下的视线，让朱正廷伸手盖住了自己的嘴角，手指上的伤口又露了出来。  
咬咬牙，朱正廷说到昨晚吵完架，男朋友闹着要吃甜酒汤圆，煮的时候烫到了手。

蔡徐坤没有追问她嘴唇上的伤痕，只是问她。

你是喜欢旺仔牛奶还是糯米甜酒？

Part7  
下班了公司有联谊会，是大楼物业主办的。没想到现在物业还当居委会。  
虽然周围同事们都知道朱正廷有男朋友了，可是还是拉着她去做门面担当。  
漂亮，人人都喜欢嘛。

所以今天朱正廷特意早早的起来，给头发烫了一个长波浪，画了一个特别无辜的眼妆。设定了下午三点的闹钟。三点补一次香水，五点下班了就成了若隐若现的中调。

她已经不在乎男朋友是不是在家，晚上她留一盏氛围灯，燃上香薰，把手机放在枕边，听着潮汐的声音入睡。比男朋友更能感受安宁。  
这部电话还把蔡徐坤的电话设为了紧急联系人，尽管她还没打过一次。她悄悄地把他从黑名单放了出来，还给他添了一瓶牛奶的图标做备注。

那天蔡徐坤在地铁站的自动贩卖机给她买了一瓶旺仔牛奶。

她今天容光焕发的出现在电梯里时，看到蔡徐坤的眼神忽然亮了起来，让她颇为满意。  
开叉的牛仔裙，包裹着圆润的臀部，即使朱正廷侧着身子站着，也感觉到了蔡徐坤黏着的视线。

他的目光比之前更大胆了，不再是看见胸部会移开的那种礼貌。  
朱正廷用手指卷了卷肩上的波浪，露出了耳骨上精巧的钻石耳钉。

这种自信一直维持到了朱正廷和一群同事们闹哄哄的打开包厢的门。  
朱正廷一看到蔡徐坤也坐在里面，愣了一下。

他们公司只是说了大楼里会来几个公司的人，保证了来人的职业和收入相互匹配，没有说具体什么人。  
可是没想到蔡徐坤会来，现场肯定不止她一个人认为像蔡徐坤这样英俊多金的人，就算要找对象，也该去酒吧寻觅，而不屑于参加这种非常古老的相亲项目。

几乎所有人都当他来是凑数的，或者是展示一波自己和下属打成一片的景象。  
可能就是来做做样子，包括朱正廷都这么想。

“朱正廷，你的初吻是什么时候？”国王游戏在朱正廷走神的时候降临，问了一个尺度不太大的问题。  
“十四……”  
“哇，早恋！”  
“嗯，我们正廷可是有个青梅竹马。”  
几个男生故作大声惋惜，有人埋怨组织者为什么把有对象的也找来，组织者辩解到“还不是没有结婚，你还有机会。”

话题的中心很快又回到了蔡徐坤身上，当他明确说自己单身，来这边工作，如果有心仪的女孩子会在这里买房时，气氛达到了小小高潮。当国王游戏问到他：“你想要这里谁做你女朋友的时候”的时候，蔡徐坤的回答并没有端着架子，直接指了另一个公司的女孩子。

蔡徐坤那么帅，没人拒绝得了他。那个女孩子也大方，招呼蔡徐坤过来坐。  
现场的气氛直接到达了高潮，尖叫声口哨声拍掌声在在朱正廷的耳朵里一片混乱，她有些不可思议望着蔡徐坤，她听到这个问题的时候以为自己势在必得。

于是她悄悄问了问身边的人：“来这里都是单身吗？我是说真的没有恋人，不包括有恋人没结婚那种。”  
身边人看了看朱正廷，还找她们的组织者确认了一下，回答朱正廷：“只有你不是。”  
“哈？Susan不是刚谈了个新朋友吗？”  
“掰了吧，因为才看见她戴了两天新耳环。”

那些男生唯恐天下不乱的起哄，蔡徐坤换了座位到那个女孩身边，朱正廷的目光一直追了过去，身边人没注意，捅了捅她继续讲：“倒是你，男朋友不换，婚也不结，老给我们做吉祥物啊？”  
结婚男朋友也提过，但不是朱正廷想要的那种未来。  
况且那种在超市里拿着打折的水果，说着“以后结婚了得省钱”这种话，能当做求婚吗？

朱正廷脑海里五花八门的想法乱窜，回头看到蔡徐坤给女孩子整理头发的时候，给自己灌了一杯冰水。

结束的时候，男生要送女生回家，又是一波起哄，这种例行操作后是送回家还是送到酒店，大家心照不宣。  
朱正廷作为唯一一个有对象的人，此时就真的无人搭理了。她扯了扯自己精心准备头发，有些无精打采，吃完饭后的补妆她也没去，没有第二场，也不用做给谁看。

带着一些失落的心情走出餐厅，时间还不算晚，她上地铁还来得及。

“突突突”的引擎声由远及近，朱正廷有些鸵鸟的捂住耳朵，以为会看见蔡徐坤搭着那个女孩儿从身边经过，没想到只是路过的车辆。

“你不换男朋友，也不结婚，给我们做吉祥物吗？”朋友的话又一次在朱正廷耳边回响。  
十四岁，到现在马上又是十四年。自己和男朋友像是在两人三足的游戏里，一个人在努力前进着，另一个人已经跑不动要回家了。

打开门，朱正廷有些心烦，点上香薰后就去洗澡。男朋友说是要跑项目，要出差几天，朱正廷也觉得他出去闯闯也好。

联谊的联络群里却炸开了。  
原因是组织者担心朱正廷一个人回家，打了几次电话问她安全。朱正廷洗澡没拿手机，洗的时间又长，组织者坐不住了，上群来问问朱正廷的消息。  
一些炮灰就在里面自告奋勇的说要去帮看看，实则想套出人家家里地址；小姑娘说要不要打110，会不会晕倒了……蔡徐坤也看见了，他正在停车，就急忙取了钥匙上楼。

这边朱正廷洗好了，看到大家在担心她，急忙发了几个跪地道歉的表情包，语音说了一下自己没事的，已经平安到家，让大家着急。

话音还没落，朱正廷听见有人砰砰砸门的声音。  
深夜里吓了朱正廷一跳，仔细听着砸门的人喊着：“朱正廷，你没事吧，我是蔡徐坤。没事你回答我一声。”

朱正廷应了一句“没事”，拢了拢自己睡衣的领子。她一个人在家，就很随意的套了一件大码睡衣，刚才光顾着回信息了，下面都还来不及穿。

说完她就要去开门，人家特地来找她，是必须要亲自道谢的。  
“朱正廷，你，你没事就好。”蔡徐坤还在喘气，天知道他是不是跑上来的。  
“你等会儿，我给你倒杯水。”朱正廷说。

门却被蔡徐坤拉住了。

“不……不要开门，朱正廷。”蔡徐坤按住门，“不要……不要给我机会。”

“如果你开门，我可能就冲进去，把你压倒在沙发里，要你。”

“我闻到你的香水味了，后调是那么撩人；我看到你的小裙子，想着那么短可以拉起来，拉成齐逼小短裙，坐在摩托车上敞开双腿，紧紧的搂着我，我飚到一百，选颠簸的路，像上次一样，把你磨到高潮，潮吹的时候在我肩头再咬一个唇印。”

他喘了一口气，继续说道。  
“我听见你朋友问你不换男朋友，也不结婚，是不是要当吉祥物。我想如果你愿意完全可以，你就当我的吉祥物，我就能随时亲吻你的嘴唇，抓着你柔软的胸脯，插入我的吉祥物里，射满我的米青液，肚子鼓鼓的摇摇晃晃，但不准漏出来一滴。如果怀孕了你喜欢孩子我们就生下来，我会努力赚钱给你，买房子一定要有一个婴儿房。”

蔡徐坤捂住了脸，他的声音变得更加遥远。  
“是不是很可怕？你就不该出现在那种场合，那让我觉得我有机会，别的男人也有机会。我当时就想把你拉走，或者当着他们的面脱光你的衣服，当着他们的面把你操，告诉他们不可以肖想你。”

“可是你已经是别人的了。”

隔了良久，蔡徐坤低声说：“对不起吓着你，你安全到家就好。今晚那个女孩子也挺好的，虽然没有你漂亮，但是，还挺爱笑，我想试试，我不会再打扰你了。”  
“记得锁门，晚安。”

蔡徐坤说完就走，身后的门“吱呀”一声打开了，光洒在昏暗的走廊里，照亮了蔡徐坤回头难以置信的脸。

“明天早上，你接我上班，我请你吃早餐。可以吗？”

Part8  
蔡徐坤比平时早了十分钟出发，在门口站定的时候，朱正廷正好开门。  
她似乎没有被蔡徐坤昨晚激烈的那番话吓到，举动上看不出有什么异常。

她还没有擦口红，整个人的气色就差了那么一些。  
今天她穿着明黄色的套装，衬得她的鹅蛋脸显得更减龄了点。  
给她再上一些粉嫩的唇色多好。

蔡徐坤坐在客厅沙发上打量朱正廷的房子，结构和自己的别无二致，但是因为有了女性，软装饰上就有了许多柔软的色彩和温度。

比如窗台上折起的帘布，餐桌上铺好的鲜花，沙发上小猪佩奇的布偶。  
蔡徐坤抓了一只乔治，模仿着他们著名的猪叫声。

“你也看佩奇？佩奇和乔治一起最喜欢的游戏是——？”  
“跳泥坑！”

两个大人真的像三岁和五岁，坐在车上还在吵着在说今年要看上映的小猪佩奇大电影。

“上映的时候在春节，我可以带着我的小侄子们一起看。”  
“和男朋友一起带熊孩子们，很累的。”  
“他……？他不会去的。他要回去参加各种同学会。我一般只去老师参加的。他喜欢回忆过去，辉煌历史，毕业这么多年了，比他挣得多的同学不在少数，他就只能讲那些陈谷子烂芝麻的事儿。”  
朱正廷翻了个白眼，“好像谁不知道似的。”

蔡徐坤说自己：“我得回去给我妈当车夫、苦力还有快递员，她是大姐，张罗各种家族活动，目前已经在七天假期里预定了三天的周边游，两天给我往返，两天给我见同学自己玩。”蔡徐坤模仿着表情包：“被安排得明明白白。”

朱正廷“噗嗤”一声笑出来：“没安排你去相亲吗？”  
“我家这方面倒是从来不紧张，我妈总说养个儿子就是放养的，留在身边看着心烦。她没和我打招呼就把养老公寓都买好了，带着我爸和她老姐妹们住一块，打麻将唠嗑都方便。没我什么事。”

“不过你这么一说，我得从我宝贵的两天里安排一天去看小猪佩奇。”蔡徐坤又给自己的假期加上日程。  
“要是我们能一起看就好了……”朱正廷踢着小腿默默的想。

下车之前，朱正廷掏出化妆镜给自己画口红。她出门的时候本来要擦，说着佩奇就忘了。

“别动，我来给你画。”蔡徐坤打开了车灯，狭小的空间里暖黄色的灯光洒下来，刚才佩奇带来的天真气氛瞬间消失，朱正廷闻到了自己的香水味，还有蔡徐坤靠过来的时候，清爽的须后水的味道。

蔡徐坤一只手轻轻抬起她的下颚，另一只手稳稳的画下，可是朱正廷觉得自己的唇在抖。

“不要抖了，画歪了我就要吻你了。”蔡徐坤的声音停在唇边。  
朱正廷闭上了眼睛。  
男朋友从来没有这么温柔的时刻，不是在挑剔她口红的价格，就是埋怨她出门浪费时间。

昨晚蔡徐坤的话不断在敲打她，她本该拒绝这种类型的活动的，可她还是去了，说起来是为了公司做颜值担当，实际上反映出她潜意识里需要男性的奉承和赞美，男朋友那里得不到满足的地方，她就会下意识的找补。

她在给别的男人机会，也在给自己机会。

蔡徐坤温暖的唇盖了上来，朱正廷知道蔡徐坤的唇厚实，吻上去的时候，还是有种被包裹着的，温暖的感觉。  
因为要上班了，或者时间太短，这个吻只有浅浅的相贴，很快结束。

朱正廷睁开眼睛，任由蔡徐坤抱了一会儿。

“如果每天接送你，能让我抱你几分钟，我愿意每天都来。”  
蔡徐坤咬了咬朱正廷的耳垂，在钻石耳钉上留了一个牙印。

走下车，他们只是参加过联谊认识的朋友。现在电梯里默不作声的上班族。

因为有蔡徐坤的参加和朱正廷的乌龙，到了办公室，还有人聚在一起说昨天的事，说着说着焦点都在蔡徐坤身上，有人八卦说他送女孩子回家了，有人信誓旦旦的说那女孩儿也有男朋友的下楼就被带走，蔡徐坤回去的时候车上就他一个。各种消息鱼龙混杂，朱正廷听了听就摇头听不下去了。

回到工位，人事通知她下周参加晋升考核，过年前就可以出结果，升职了就能开开心心的回家过年。

她在考核的所有人中入职时间是最短的，如果成功了对自己是个很大的鼓舞。如果失败了，就会被男朋友念叨着：“大城市压力这么大，回家多轻松啊。”

朱正廷捏紧了拳头，指甲抠在了手心。

Part9  
本来说好蔡徐坤要来接朱正廷的每日计划，因为蔡徐坤接到出差任务而中断。

再次见到她，是蔡徐坤在陪客户逛车展的时候。她看上去不是很有精神，蔡徐坤看到她，也看到离她不远，正在和导购交流的男朋友。

“这辆车体型大，视野高，空间大，天窗亮，过年开回家倍儿有面子。”导购发现面前的男人对“有面子”三个字特别感兴趣，着力吹嘘了起来。“看看，电子系统很齐全，定速巡航，胎压监测都齐活，有兴趣的话给您安排试驾，现在就可以安排。”

正好蔡徐坤的客户也有兴趣，他就站在一旁听着。  
朱正廷似乎没有发现蔡徐坤出现，男朋友不住的点头，她还是忍不住提醒他，这车排量很高，就意味着费油，那么大的车身也不适合在家乡狭小的干道上开，碰到个路窄的地方都不敢掉头。  
“而且你就为了回家那几天，买个这么不实用的车？这个车平时开就很浪费，油费停车费都不少。而且…而且燃油车现在很难摇到号。”  
“上牌就上老家的。”男朋友似乎早有应对。  
“外地牌照在这边到处限行，你上了牌也没法走，买了车在停车场吃灰吗？”  
导购听着他们争执，才发现这个客户手上没有车牌，这摇号玄学可不知道什么时候降临，转而殷勤的服务蔡徐坤的客户了。

蔡徐坤的客户是个中年富婆，想要给儿子买车。儿子和蔡徐坤年龄差不多大，客户就想买个车符合年轻人的口味。  
蔡徐坤略略问了问她儿子的爱好，就给客户推荐了一款油电混动的凯迪拉克XT5。

“诶？是你啊？”男朋友先认出了蔡徐坤。  
“嘿，你好。”蔡徐坤友好的点点头。  
“你们也来买车吗？”男朋友好像忘记了他们上次的争执，自来熟的搭讪。

“陪客户来的。”蔡徐坤指指中年富婆。导购正在给富婆讲解使用细节，富婆付了全款，正在等着提车  
“哦——”男朋友先意味不明的发出了声音。蔡徐坤心里在冷笑，真是什么样的眼界就怎么样的看人。

“买了个什么？”男朋友的口气好像在菜市场买菜。  
“新能源的。”蔡徐坤如实相告。  
“我就说买个新能源的就挺好，新能源好上牌照，平时用充电，长途用油，省钱还环保。”朱正廷插了一句。

“你懂什么。”男朋友蹬了朱正廷一眼，这让蔡徐坤很不舒服。说话就该客客气气的有礼貌，就算是恋人也不能毫无界限的诋毁对方。蔡徐坤记得这个男朋友还做销售，这种说话习惯很难博得别人的好感。

“同样大小的车，新能源汽车比油车要贵出一截来，何必花这个钱。”男朋友继续要说服朱正廷。“可是以后省钱啊，上路也方便。”朱正廷继续摆出道理。

“得了。”男朋友大手一挥，阻止了朱正廷继续说下去，“公司考试都过不了的人听我的。”转身对导购说，“我要试驾这个，带我去。”  
导购听完两人对话，知道这试驾也不一定拿得下订单，基于服务标准还是带男朋友走了。

另一边，富婆的车提好了，她和蔡徐坤道别，开着新车款款离去，

“你饿了吗？我看你好像没有精神的样子。”  
蔡徐坤看着朱正廷，今天都没什么笑脸。  
看朱正廷不回答，蔡徐坤猜她最近几天发生了什么事，可能和男朋友提到的“公司考核”有关，就和她说：“要不我带你去吃点好吃的，你和男朋友说一声。”  
“哦。”朱正廷掏出手机，给男朋友说自己去买点东西吃。男朋友大概还在排队，就发了一个字：“行。”

蔡徐坤带着朱正廷往停车场走。这个车展规模很大，还带有很长的试车线，所以位置就比较偏僻。还好相对来说车价优惠幅度也大，能吸引了不少人来。

开车到这边还算方便，像朱正廷和她男朋友倒腾地铁换公交的就花了很长时间，而且周围一个餐饮店都没有，就一个便利店。被蔡徐坤这么一说，朱正廷觉得自己真的饿了。

蔡徐坤开车带朱正廷去便利店买吃的，然后选了个晒得到太阳的地方停车，打开天窗，拉开位置，让朱正廷坐的随意些。

“今天也穿裙子，不冷吗？”蔡徐坤看了看她还坚持露出来的小腿。  
“还行，我的雪地靴是长筒的，加上裙子一盖，不会冷到。”蔡徐坤的关心让朱正廷笑了出来，有些得意的伸直了自己的大长腿。  
“有没有人说过你的腿很漂亮。”蔡徐坤抓住她的腿，给她盘坐着。  
“那当然，不漂亮怎么好意思天天露着。”朱正廷有些嘚瑟。

“这样笑就对了，你不笑的时候，我差点认不出你来。”蔡徐坤点了点她嘴边的饭团米粒。  
朱正廷耸了耸肩：“公司晋升考试没过呗，本来十拿九稳的，空降一个关系户。然后男朋友不管说什么都拿这事儿要堵住我的嘴。”  
“你要是在家——”朱正廷咧开了嘴，“准能听到我们吵到整栋楼都听见。”

“一码归一码，这件事不能成为所有事的理由。”蔡徐坤指出。  
“对呀，我说他就是胡搅蛮缠，能不能就事论事。他嘴上答应，立马又犯。说起来费劲我都不想说了。”朱正廷撅起了嘴。

看她噘嘴可爱的样子，蔡徐坤忍不住吻了上去，顺手一键关上了所有窗户。  
朱正廷就意思意思的推拒几下，张开了嘴。

“你要买车，我推荐一定要有个定速巡航功能。”蔡徐坤吻着她的嘴唇，然后是她的颈。“新疆215省道，全长80公里，只有一个弯道。”  
他把手伸进了朱正廷的裙子，轻松的拉下她的内裤，架起她的双腿，钻进她的裙底。

“定速巡航开到60公里，我就至少有四十分钟，可以舔到你高潮。”  
朱正廷两手抓紧了车门扶手，看着天窗外摇晃的树叶。

她的裙子挡住了蔡徐坤的头颅，她看不到蔡徐坤的人，舌尖的触感就分外鲜明。  
灵活的舌头深入了朱正廷的花穴，厚实的嘴唇含住花瓣，吐出的气息冲在花核上，蜜汁开始泛滥。

朱正廷太了解自己是个阴蒂高潮的女人，她自己用手就可以很好的安慰自己，现在蔡徐坤用舌头，略微粗糙的舌头刷过，还有牙齿细细的咬过，她很快就脚趾蜷缩，整个人要弓成一团，快要到达临界点。

蔡徐坤早有准备，在她花道收缩的时候，开始吮吸她流出的汁水，蔡徐坤之前猜测她会潮吹，没想到她真的是“爱如潮水”，好在早有准备，不然这一块坐垫和裙子都会染上令人疑惑的痕迹。

朱正廷闭紧了眼，好一会儿才回过神来。蜷缩的脚趾伸开，紧绷的小腿肚子不再发力，她还是第一次用这种方式获得快感，天光漏下来，她有轻微的羞耻。

这种羞耻不是因为她还有个男朋友，或者因为在光天化日之下，仅仅只是因为蔡徐坤温柔细致的抚慰，用他的舌，用他的唇——呵护你的感觉。

“回来了，给我带了吃的吗？”他们开车回来，男朋友已经等在外面了。他理所应当的使唤朱正廷。

“带了。”朱正廷递给他定食和饮料。  
“快给我，这里车展还不管饭，饿死我了。”男朋友接过还热的饭，随口问了句：“怎么那么久？”  
朱正廷回答他：“人多，买饭排队，热饭也排队。”

“你的嘴巴怎么了？颜色都没了？”男朋友十分难得的看了一眼朱正廷。  
蔡徐坤心想坏了，下车前应该再补一次唇彩，开口想岔开话题，问“大哥你订了车吗？”

“吃东西吃掉了，忘记补。”朱正廷出声回答。

蔡徐坤有些诧异这回朱正廷自己站出来了，还在想着接下来怎么帮她圆，谁知道她男朋友就是那么随口一问，并不在乎朱正廷的回应，又在和蔡徐坤聊着该买哪个好，他试驾了几个都不错，但是特价车要求马上上牌，他没号码就买不了；可回家过年没有台车也太说不过去了，总不能还是两个人大包小包挤着高铁扛回家去。

男朋友七绕八绕的说了一通，蔡徐坤的关注点就只是在朱正廷要带着东西回家去，如果没有车就得扛着辛苦……在他男朋友第十三次表达了买车只能买中档，牌没有，不想买新能源的这三个基本原则后，蔡徐坤掏出车钥匙亮了亮：“新车可以等摇到号再买。正好我这个车假期里不用，如果不嫌弃，我借你？”

一听有便宜可占，男朋友对蔡徐坤的态度岂止是一百八十度转弯，直接变成了亲上加亲。男朋友吃完就奔去了蔡徐坤的车上，蔡徐坤坐在副驾驶上指导他细节，朱正廷坐在后排，回味着刚才在车里经历的如温泉浸润的高潮。

糟糕，想着想着又湿了一点，朱正廷立刻夹住双腿紧紧坐着。

正好大家都有空，蔡徐坤就带着新司机上高架跑一圈，新司机像得了新玩具一样兴奋。

“虽然我答应借，但是我们还是要签正规合同的，我们找个第三方把手续办一下。”蔡徐坤还是先把厉害关系摆出来。  
“小蔡，不用这么见外吧，回来大哥肯定会给你租金，你不差那点钱吧。”男朋友一问蔡徐坤年龄小，就以大哥自居。

“不是钱的问题，我是不会收你们任何租车费用的，只是万一出了状况，先签协议好明确责任归属。”蔡徐坤坚持。  
“你就当在租车平台上租了一台熟人的车子。”朱正廷也在帮着解释，这么一说就合情合理了。

免费，本地车牌，吉祥号，三个原因最终促使男朋友签了字。占了便宜还卖乖的人还指着墙上贴着的“车与老婆不得外借”借题发挥了一番。

不好意思，车借了，老婆也借了。蔡徐坤听着朱正廷男朋友嘲讽的语气，内心无所畏惧还有一丝丝的发笑。

回家路上也是男朋友开车，但他自认为已经不需要指导，硬要自己一个人开。签了协议的蔡徐坤也不担心追究了，放心的坐在后排。

后排有朱正廷呢。  
他把手伸进裙底，滑过她的大腿探进桃花源，用手指夹住她的花核轻轻按揉着，旋转着，撵磨着，在她耳边问她准备好了没有。

蔡徐坤空出来的手，轻轻打了一个响指，就像魔术师的暗号。  
朱正廷呜咽着颤抖，湮没在晚高峰的喇叭声中。

Part10  
回家有了车，再也不用去抢高铁票，不用取舍各种年货，不用忧愁下了火车怎么走到出租车口。当他们把车停在楼下的时候，两家父母高高兴兴的从孩子手里接过年货，笑的嘴都合不拢了。  
街坊邻居羡慕的眼神就没断过。用男朋友的话来说，就是特别有面子的。

为了这重要的面子，男朋友早早就准备着开车去参加同学会。  
朱正廷的闺蜜们在约时间逛街，她还记得匀出一天时间带家里孩子看小猪佩奇大电影。

除夕夜里，朱正廷掐着央视春晚的零点给大家群发了祝福信息，然后还在蔡徐坤那里多加了一条，明天要去跳泥坑！

蔡徐坤回他了一个佩奇乔治跳泥坑的动图，叫她“猪妈妈猪年大吉！”一点也不计较朱正廷把他拉黑过。  
朱正廷说：“猪爸爸恭喜发财！”

男朋友的电话也打过来，听内容是几个朋友约好了去某个KTV的包房，叫她去以年轻人的形式迎接新年，本人自然是想迫不及待的开着车出去了。

朱正廷没同意，她觉得一年之首还是要先陪家人，男朋友也不等她，径自去赴约了。

朱正廷一个人躺在床上，玩着小猪佩奇的耳朵，迷迷糊糊的接到了蔡徐坤的电话。

“睡了吗？”  
“唔……”  
“那按着我说的做，睡一个好觉。”蔡徐坤顿了顿，“把你的毯子先垫在屁股下面，你知道你有多潮………对了，好，然后把内裤脱下。已经脱下了吗？真不错小懒猪。把手放在你的阴蒂上，手机放在耳边就好，行……放好了没有？回忆一下我舔你的力度，稍微比自己用力些，但不要弄疼了自己，揉你的阴蒂，要快，要揉……”  
“但是你不要把手指往里面放，那里面只有我能进去。你只能摸外面，对，外面，揉它，听我指挥，就是我在揉它。”  
蔡徐坤的声音忽然停了，朱正廷睁大了发红的眼。

“啪”的一声，传来一声响指，朱正廷的身体立刻回忆起了某种暗示，呻吟着扭动着达到了高潮。身下的水汩汩流着，还好她做了准备。

停了一会儿，蔡徐坤的声音也喘着粗气，似乎也在进行类似的举动。他给电话那头送了个响亮的吻，叮嘱着：“小懒猪记得擦干自己，不要凉着肚子了。”  
“我不是~~小懒猪。”  
朱正廷带着鼻音撒娇。

“祝小懒猪过一个春意盎然的新年。”蔡徐坤最后说道。  
带着这句祝福，朱正廷在床上翻了几个身，迅速的进入了潮湿的美梦。

Part11  
假期结束前，朱正廷和前男友一起和双方父母吃饭。这本来是很多年来默认的安排，父母和曾经的自己，都以为对方是亲家，是夫妻，就差一张结婚证，就可以名正言顺的一起过年三十。

可男朋友席间自顾自的说了一番话，让朱正廷目瞪口呆，双方父母面面相觑。  
“我和小廷，去把工作辞了，就回家来上班。爸，你说那个单位有指标，我这几天和同学们打听了一下，那单位挺好的，在外面干不如回家干，还有多点时间陪陪老人。”  
“然后小廷，公司考核没过，看来公司也不特别重视她，跟我回来，先找份事做，把孩子生了再去工作。”

“考核的事情，不是那样的。”朱正廷忍不住打断了他的话，“突然塞了个关系户而已。我还年轻，有得是机会。早上组长还发信息催我回去做方案。”  
“这次有关系户，下次就没有吗？现实一点，回家做点什么都好，不比在外面受气强？”

“你回家不也是个关系户吗？”朱正廷声音变大了，“你觉得不开心要回来，可以。可是我没有，我现在很有干劲，团队需要我，我可以实现我的价值。”

因为两家家长熟识多年，眼看孩子要闹起来了，先还是劝着，勉勉强强吃完了这顿饭。

收拾东西的时候，朱妈妈过来帮忙，问着女儿：“贝贝，你怎么啦，是不是在外面被欺负了？”  
“没有啦，一点点小困难，我可以过得去。”朱正廷看着妈妈过来，往床上一坐，不知不觉就想撒娇。

“怎么饭桌上说得那么严重……是不是真有人欺负你？”朱妈妈还是不放心。

“我还挺好的，可能他混得不太好，家里又给他找了工作，就想回来轻松。”朱正廷嘟着嘴。  
“那你要回来吗？爸爸还认识些战友，还能说得上话。”朱妈妈给她拉好行李袋。  
“不了……妈妈。回来我学的专业就废了，我还想在这个行业好好做。”朱正廷捏着她的佩奇。

“行，爸爸妈妈支持你。妈妈也是看着那孩子长大，可妈妈觉得他不如你坚强。别的帮不上忙，你把钱带去吧。如果一下子没有合租的室友，就一个人租，安全一点，妈妈放心，别在乎钱。”  
朱妈妈把一张储蓄卡塞到女儿手里，朱正廷紧张的一下站起来：“妈妈，你和爸爸都知道啊？”

朱妈妈摸摸女儿的头：“你们长大了，可以自己做决定。如果以后你们不在一起——我看今天的样子你们已经吵过好几次了吧？不回来也没关系，爸爸妈妈也不怕什么邻里闲话，去海南住半年，什么都过去了。”

“其实他父母已经给他张罗了好几个相亲对象了，就等着他过节回来看看。这里就这么大，早上张三家吃了什么下午李四家就能打听的到，相亲这么大的事怎么瞒得过去。”朱妈妈叹了口气，“可是妈妈不好问你啊，我的宝贝女儿应该给捧到手心里疼，怎么能被那么随便的成为垫底。”

“看来我的贝贝还不傻。”朱妈妈欣慰的笑了。

回去的路程上一路无话，男朋友，现在朱正廷心里准备宣布单方面分手的前男友，还在开开心心的哼着小曲。回来的新车赚足了面子，见得几个女孩子知书达理，像家乡里最常见的女子。不像朱正廷。  
他确实的感受到朱正廷工作这几年，他越来越难控制了。她有她自己的工作节奏，前些年还好，现在她忙到没空回来做饭。而他的观念里，女孩子就应该每天回家做饭等着他回来吃的。

特别是最近。  
男朋友从后视镜里看着睡着的朱正廷。最近她不嚷着晚上一个人害怕，他不回家不会打电话问他在哪，甚至，不往家里花钱，她也没追着要。虽然吵架的时候会被朱正廷拿着这点来说，但是朱正廷不追，他就当不知道。  
不用支出家用让他财务一下宽松了很多，出手大方的给看中的相亲女孩送了礼物，比大城市里的东西便宜多了。

“叮——”朱正廷的手机响了。她拿到耳边一听，嗯嗯嗯几声，就挂了。  
“谁的电话？”男朋友问。  
“组长的，问我能不能按时回来，甲方明天要上要见面。”

“你在公司里，比在家里挣得多很多吗？”车堵在高速上了，男朋友把车转成了电动，车厢一下安静了下来。  
“比你挣得多。”朱正廷没好气的说。  
“我加上提成就比你多了。”男朋友不示弱。  
朱正廷翻了个白眼，能好好说话吗？

“听说你去相亲了？”朱正廷决定不再拐弯抹角。  
“呃……就是同学会顺便见了下。”男朋友有些支吾，但不是掩盖，朱正廷觉得这样还能聊的下去。

“回去，我们就分手吧。你回家享福，我继续挣扎。”朱正廷看着后视镜，她知道男朋友正在从同样的角度注视他。  
男朋友意外的没有出声。

“就算现在不说，事实也很快会走到这一步的。”朱正廷继续，“回去到你辞职之间，我们只是室友。房租……你也不用给我了，反正，和我一个人住差不多。”

男朋友点了一根烟，沉默的抽起来。

“趁今天还没上班，我们回去请邻居吃了饭吧，总要好好谢谢人家。”车终于动了。  
男朋友忙不迭的点头，说：“应该的应该的。”

朱正廷依然当着他的面打给了蔡徐坤。  
蔡徐坤对这个提议十分感谢同时双手赞成，刚好提醒他们楼栋电梯坏了，不知道什么时候能修好，可以把餐馆的范围放大，不用局限在住址附近。

“我想去那个杯户牛肉，就是大众点评上很好的那个，以前经常去的那栋楼顶层。”朱正廷在后排踢着小腿。家里不让她大冬天的穿裙子，她不得已在妈妈的注视下穿着长裤上了车。

“又是生的又是冷的，大冬天有什么好吃。”男朋友嫌弃了起来。  
蔡徐坤在电话那头说到，他那里的烤肉也不错。

朱正廷打电话预约了位置。

进城以后，朱正廷拿出化妆包给自己补妆，她仔细的补了粉底，重新打了腮红，还给嘴唇抹了新的颜色，左看右看似乎不够，她还叠加了一层，嘴唇的色泽鲜艳立体，就如此刻待采撷的樱桃。

“待会吃饭都要吃掉的。擦这么久给谁看？”男朋友的话就没断过。  
朱正廷更想掐断他的舌头，硬邦邦的说：“我自己看。”

年节最后一天，两人费了老大劲才找到一个车位，蔡徐坤还没来，两人就闲逛了一下，男朋友坐在商店门口打游戏，朱正廷买了些衣物。

蔡徐坤没多久就到了，三人在侍者引路下进了包厢。这个和式包厢是个改良式的地座，几人脱了鞋入座，男朋友大刺刺的选了主位，蔡徐坤与他坐对面，朱正廷坐在旁侧。  
这个座次，加上朱正廷的对面炉火，正好凑成一桌麻将。  
蔡徐坤立刻就明白自己有戏了，朱正廷没有坐在男朋友的旁边。

席间，男朋友在天南地北的胡侃，终于显出他像个销售的本事，蔡徐坤礼貌的听着，思考着朱正廷对牛舌很感兴趣，待会再来一盘。

当他把马肉刺生放进嘴里的时候，筷子突然一抖，肉掉进了盘子里。  
“怎么了？”对面演讲似乎告一段落。  
“芥末沾多了，呛到。”蔡徐坤还掩着鼻子咳嗽两声，侧过脸却看见朱正廷眯着眼睛歪着头看着自己。

她脸上挂着无辜的笑，手上拿着筷子，台面上任何举动都没有，桌下她的脚趾却踩在不可告人的地方。

她穿着棉袜踩着蔡徐坤的胯间，依稀有五指压力的差别。半掌的力聚集在蔡徐坤的蛰伏物上，眼下这蛰伏物要崛起，偏又被牛仔裤紧紧的禁锢。

朱正廷并没有持续的施加压力，而是间或给予提点，就把蔡徐坤的欲望，撩拨到兴起和兴缺之间，每当他感到放松之时，便又是一阵刺激，让他可怜的性趣，堪堪教训在半充盈的状态。

可怜的蔡徐坤脸上一阵红似一阵，男朋友问他怎么了，只能推说吃烤肉太热了，男朋友还突然开窍的让侍者开空调。

这就是给他一桶冰水也降不下来，蔡徐坤侧头对朱正廷露出了求饶的表情，让她不要这么折磨自己。

朱正廷略一思索，决定给他一个痛快。

“谢谢小蔡帮这个忙。你开车了吗？没有，那我给你满上一杯，我先干为敬。”  
朱正廷作势要站起来，“不小心”撞到了桌子，手里的酒壶不小心洒了，泼在蔡徐坤的裤裆上。

“哦，对不起对不起，没被烫着吧。”朱正廷知道自己演技浮夸，可还是玩得高兴。借着桌台遮掩，她用擦手的毛巾看似在帮他擦酒水，另一只手却飞速的拉开拉链，拨开内裤伸手从囊袋到柱身，仔仔细细的揉按了一圈，再把涨得巨大的欲◊望塞回狭小的空间里，拉上拉链若无其事的擦着手。

“呃，呃我去一下洗手间，那里好像有电吹风。”蔡徐坤有些别扭的站起来。  
朱正廷拿起刚买的裤子追出去：“我这刚好买了一条……”  
留下一脸懵逼的人嘴里塞着五花肉。

出了料理店，蔡徐坤疾步向卫生间又去，快要走到的时候，朱正廷拉着他拐了一个弯，把他推进了特殊卫生间。

特殊卫生间是专供行动不便的人以及独自带小孩的父母用的，是城市最近时髦的风向标。这个独立的空间设计的很宽敞，蔡徐坤靠在洗手池上，就要把朱正廷的裤子往下扒，念着她：“你怎么那么急，急到男朋友还在？”刚才十分豪迈的朱正廷却急忙护住了裤头：“我可以………可以手，用口也可以………那里，那里要留到结婚的……”

为了表示自己说的真诚，朱正廷跪下来拉开蔡徐坤的裤链，他蠢蠢欲动的欲望立刻弹了出来，她用手顺了顺耻毛，就张嘴含了进去。

还好今天穿了长裤，不然膝盖得磨得通红——这是朱正廷的第一反应。  
蔡徐坤表面上看上去白白净净的一个人，没想到体毛那么旺盛，性器尺寸同样是朱正廷陌生的，这么粗壮的一根棍子，捅进去……想想朱正廷就有点湿了。

从上往下的视线一直粘着朱正廷的嘴，她的嘴因为摩擦变得发红，比之前涂的任何唇彩都好看。蔡徐坤没想到她会用嘴，以为朱正廷最多用手，还是很生涩的那种，更没想到会这么熟练，用脚趾调情也是，绝对不是情窦初开会干的事。

他有些不是滋味的想，若是男人说什么留到结婚的话，分明就是逃避责任。于是最后顶了顶，射在朱正廷的嘴里。

朱正廷在一旁仔细的擦着嘴，蔡徐坤也不客气的换上了新裤子。看着尺寸正好，蔡徐坤有些疑惑：“这是买给我的吗？”  
“嗯哼。”朱正廷的回答很cool。

“你和你男朋友，怎么了？”蔡徐坤接着问。  
朱正廷回头，伸手吊在蔡徐坤的脖子：“如你所愿的。”  
“那你们还………住一起？”已经变成前男友的那个男人，似乎没有自己出去找房子的自觉。

“现在起是合租室友。”朱正廷收拾东西，把擦拭的纸巾全都扔进垃圾桶里。

“那就，搬到我那里住呀。很近的，我帮你。”蔡徐坤说着，把手伸进朱正廷宽松款的毛衣里，手掌顺着高耸的胸脯转了一圈，握着饱满的小兔子捏了又按。

“不可以，我刚恢复单身。”朱正廷半合着眼：“想要我，就来追我。”  
说完，她在蔡徐坤的嘴唇上亲了亲，率先出了门。

Part12  
这是个春意盎然的新年，各方面都有。  
工作上的事情一下有了新的进步：蔡徐坤回总部述职后，表示愿意留在分部，领导青睐，马上提了一级，成了最年轻的高层；朱正廷在她这个小组排名不好，但是另外一个小组缺个有经验的人，朱正廷过去，一下就有了下属。

蔡徐坤开始正式的追求朱正廷了。  
说是追求，朱正廷不是刚出象牙塔的大学女生，蔡徐坤也不是什么霸道总裁，自然不会有什么九百九十九朵玫瑰塞满前台的剧情。  
有这个钱不如两个人吃顿火锅看个电影。  
没有刻意提及的话，两人的恋爱还是十分低调的。

可是宣示主权的东西还是一个也不能少。  
趁着春节后紧跟的情人节，蔡徐坤买了情侣对戒，藏在花里送给朱正廷，趁她感动的时候赶紧戴上；中午在食堂里一起吃饭，朱正廷不吃的都划拉到蔡徐坤碗里；朱正廷的桌上时不时就有一罐旺仔牛奶，蔡徐坤也有，开高层会议别人喝茶他喝奶；晚上加班时间凑不齐，那么早上一定是蔡徐坤开车或者开着小绵羊送的，一定要送到电梯口，必须要让朱正廷公司的人看到。

朱正廷总是很精神的出现在大家面前，她再也不用急急忙忙的化妆，偶尔房间里涂口红来不及，她还可以在他身边涂上蔡徐坤喜欢的颜色。

“和我在一起，脱离你原来一团糟的生活。”这是蔡徐坤给她的第一个承诺。

下车之前，蔡徐坤还总要点着脸颊要亲亲。  
朱正廷不害臊，亲一口，总给他脸上留下浅浅的红痕，让看的人狗粮管饱。

前男友离职以前要完成最后一个项目，到了朱正廷生日那天还在公派。  
如果是以往，朱正廷就自己和朋友们吃个饭，逛逛街就过了，回到家坐在黑暗的屋里还要掉眼泪。

今夜她把自己的房门打开，给她的唯一追求者蔡徐坤进行最后一项转正考核。  
考核的是托付，是信任。都是成年人了，做决定前已经能够把责任思考明白。

“性生活不和谐是可以成为法院判决离婚的理由，我们正廷这么好看可不能守活寡。”朋友们耳提面命。“蔡总看上去就是器大活好的样子，那鼻子，那山根，啧啧。当然，看起来都不算数，无论如何都得试试。”

朱正廷选了一件白色的蕾丝吊带睡裙，一会儿又觉得自己看起来太主动，还在外面套了一件毛茸茸的兔子睡衣。脚底穿着成套的毛绒长筒袜。

蔡徐坤过来按门铃，朱正廷深呼吸一口气，去开门。  
门没打开，被蔡徐坤拉住了，只露出一条门缝。

朱正廷手上被塞了一盒安全套。蔡徐坤在门外用开玩笑的语气问她，这些够不够。

朱正廷掐了下蔡徐坤的手心，示意他进来。

“小懒猪，你还记得吗？如果你给我机会的话——”门被蔡徐坤推开了一点。“我就冲进去，把你压倒在沙发里，要你。”

门被完全推开，蔡徐坤一手托着朱正廷的腰，就把整个人带起来往沙发上放。朱正廷感觉世界一下转换了视角，普天之下只有蔡徐坤那张好看到过分的脸。

朱正廷帮着蔡徐坤脱衣服，闻到了一股浓厚的腥膻味。衣服前后都有可疑的白斑，和……和自己第一次坐蔡徐坤摩托留下的唇印。

“这件衣服，一直没洗？”  
“一直没有洗，留着有你的味道自慰。”  
蔡徐坤把衣服扔在地上：“现在可以洗了。下次带你兜风还要用。

蔡徐坤接着解开朱正廷的睡衣外套，打开朱正廷的双腿，才发现她没有穿内裤，体毛修剪过，让她更像只幼嫩的白兔。作为奖励，蔡徐坤先低头咬了一下朱正廷的大腿内侧，接着拉起她的膝盖，终于像他想象的那样，把一双漂亮的长腿缠在腰上。他用半抬头的性器蹭了蹭，低头在她的耳边说着，夜还很长。

朱正廷拉下他的肩膀和他接吻，今天她涂了蜂蜜似的唇釉，粘在两人的唇间，滋润了蔡徐坤因为紧张而干燥的嘴唇。蔡徐坤那么丰满的嘴唇，唇纹深重，这在面相里是感情深重的象征。

她现在就被这种深重包围着，男性的体温包裹着她，她从蔡徐坤的吻里体会到了他的缱绻，他亲吻朱正廷的眼睛，鼻头，耳垂，亲吻她带着戒指的手指，亲吻她一字锁骨下能盛眼泪的肩窝。她的身下涌出了热潮，轻易地吸引了蔡徐坤的身体，龟头就这样擦着润滑的体液钻了进去。

是男人就不会放过这样的机会，蔡徐坤抓过乔治的恐龙给她垫在腰下，体液润滑正好，大蘑菇就要往里钻。蔡徐坤脸埋在她的乳沟里，一手握着乳房揉捏，在他准备提臀继续往里进的时候，朱正廷的手推着他的胸膛。

“唔……等一下，疼…”蔡徐坤抬头，看着朱正廷抽着凉气，似乎是真的疼，蔡徐坤有些被这样的惊喜砸懵了，他以为朱正廷曾有个那么多年的男朋友，那么熟练的用口，以及漫出潮水的身体，脸上偶尔浮出的媚态，就是一个长期被娴熟性爱浇灌过熟透的水蜜桃，没想到还是个只是被探了个头就紧张的躯体。

可是越到这个时候，就越不能纵容她，蔡徐坤按揉她的胸脯，吮吸她的乳头，转移她的注意力。在她推拒的手劲放松后，身下一沉，大刀阔斧的进入无人之境。

“啊……疼疼疼疼疼疼！”朱正廷忍不住咬了一口蔡徐坤的肩膀，蔡徐坤伏下身子把肩膀送给他，吻着她的鬓角安慰她：“没事的，没事的，一下就好，一下你就快活了。”

蔡徐坤小幅度开始抽插，还用手从花瓣中翻出花核，细密的撵磨，终于看到朱正廷放松了眉头。朱正廷在被撑大的不适中，找到了自己熟悉的情韵，她不自觉的抬起了腰，要蔡徐坤的手按得更多，揉得更快。

“不可以哟，有了我，你不可以再依赖手。你的高潮要我给。”蔡徐坤看着她的变化，在她咬着牙闭着眼准备迎接高潮时，松开了手，在朱正廷睁开眼前，提起她的腿，猛烈的冲撞。

体表的快感很快被身体里的愉悦接管，那是一股陌生的情潮，身体里从未有过的饱涨感在提醒着她，她正在被一个男人占有。

蔡徐坤何尝不是呢？他要把身下这个女人全部掌控的念头疯狂滋长，他想把她当做吉祥物那样，不知疲倦不知饥饿的留在床上。可朱正廷是个那么勇敢，生气勃勃的家伙，总有办法让你尝到无穷无尽的新鲜。

朱正廷睁开眼，蔡徐坤就知道自己又要被她天真无邪的举止撩动。一滴汗水从额头上顺着脸颊滴下，滑到她的乳沟里。

她宛然一笑，用指尖沾起那滴汗珠，转过自己的乳晕，再送回蔡徐坤的嘴里。

蔡徐坤用牙齿咬了一口，朱正廷疼的抽出手。蔡徐坤再追着咬回去，她捧起自己的乳尖送到蔡徐坤嘴里。

“艹，哪里来的妖精。”蔡徐坤舌头在乳尖上打着转，含混不清的骂道。  
“不知道呢。”朱正廷歪头对着蔡徐坤耳朵吹气，“本来我什么都不懂，被你一捅，就开了窍。”

蔡徐坤扎了个猛子，把她湿润的潮水挤出来不少，朱正廷耐不住的开始呜咽，她不太明白，在身体里怎么也会有她不知道的，让她快活的兴奋点。

“夹紧我。”  
朱正廷就像娃娃一样，在蔡徐坤的指令下活动，她又一次缠上了腿，因为汗水湿滑，长长的白袜子卷了下来，挂在膝盖上不上不下，仿佛女校里学生校服裙下丝袜，平添了几份幼齿感。

就当做是她初吻那一年。  
蔡徐坤用声音重塑她的回忆：“像不像你的初二，十四岁，体育课以后，你一个人躲在器材室里换衣服，突然被我发现，就扒下你的裙子，压在鞍马凳上？”

“原来……你还有认真听我说的话。”朱正廷弯起她的嘴角，“骗你的。是十二岁哦。”

事实证明，挑衅一头发怒的狮子是不明智的，朱正廷被推着到达了顶点，紧致的花道初次拥抱持枪闯入的悍匪，隔着安全套还有散弹袭击的触感。

“呼……”蔡徐坤长吁了一口气，甩了他头发，滴滴答答的流下来，朱正廷还在紧紧的抿着唇，颤抖的手捏的蔡徐坤发疼。

“好了，好了，没事了。”  
蔡徐坤拍拍朱正廷的脸，让她紧咬的牙关放松。他在朱正廷身体里半软着，让朱正廷睁开眼有些茫然。

“这么快…就完了？”  
蔡徐坤真是又好气又好笑：“如果你还想来，可以等一下。以及，男人不可以说快。”

“不懂嘛……第一次………这玩意儿又不是看书看片就能懂得。”朱正廷有些扭捏，于是她讨好的用嘴唇亲亲蔡徐坤额头上的汗珠，双手按摩他的双肩。

“这真的你的第一次？”现在蔡徐坤是真的惊讶了，种种猜测都成了真，让他想抱着他的宝贝打几个滚。  
“是的。”朱正廷点点头。“以前我都有穿内裤的。”

沉默了半晌，蔡徐坤冒出来一句：  
“你前男友……是不是喜欢男人啊？”  
“嘛………”现在轮到朱正廷沉默了。

这么一个大好的天生尤物，放在身边能不心动？不心动的男人不是无能就是基佬，风情万种的朱正廷，一颦一笑的朱正廷，就该流连在她的床榻。

现在这些都不重要了，重要的是把他初承雨露的小懒猪送回床上。当他知道这么多年两个人都是分房睡的时候，心里不得不给这位哥们儿竖起大拇指。

朱正廷先去洗澡，蔡徐坤给她选了一件吊带睡裙，没有给她内裤。  
明晃晃的暗示。

午夜钟声十二点，朱正廷张开双臂在床上喊着“生日快乐！”蔡徐坤十分捧场的给她海豹式拍手，告诉她这是她真正第一个生日快乐。

“为什么呀？”  
“有了我，你才能——”蔡徐坤的嘴唇舔着朱正廷的前胸：“生的伟大，日的快乐。”

笑闹过后，小情人们依然没有睡意。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“……喜欢。”  
“还想要吗？”  
朱正廷羞的不回答，

躺在朱正廷小床上的两人挤着一床被子，蔡徐坤的手从吊带里伸进去，抓着朱正廷的胸乳，一按一按的，晃动着手里的乳波。

这么酣畅滋润的体验，对于蔡徐坤来说绝对是值得珍藏的夜晚。他一见钟情的宝物就在怀里，他从她对着电梯镜子抹口红看出了她的渴望和欲望。

天还没亮。

Part13  
手机一震一震的，朱正廷有些后悔自己忘了关提醒。亲朋好友们的祝福涌了过来，还有各种APP们的祝贺。

醒来的时候背后蔡徐坤还睡得很熟，手里依然捏着奶子不放。

朱正廷想换个姿势睡，转过身去。手里没了宝物的小狮子撅起嘴巴直哼哼，她试着把胸口贴近他的脸，啜着乳峰的小动物安静了下来。

她接着看信息，爸爸妈妈给她发信息祝他们的贝贝又长大了一岁，她谢谢父母，还撒娇说我永远十八。  
闺蜜问她昨晚怎么样，她发了个“爽透了”的表情包。  
她真得是爽透了，从后脑到脚指头，全身上下有种骨头里都浸透的酥软，夜里没有仔细体会差别，现在蔡徐坤的半勃的欲望靠在大腿上，仍有种不准合拢腿的错觉。

翻着翻着，她看到前男友的信息，说了句生日快乐，接着就说他今天工作结束了赶回来打包东西搬家，因为过两天就是算房租的日子。  
两人的东西一直都是分开的，公共客厅他的东西没有几样。搬个家也不会有多大影响，朱正廷低头看了眼还在睡觉的蔡徐坤，他那么着急，自己也没什么理由拒绝。

哪知道前男友回来的这么早，朱正廷刚迷糊了一回来，就听见开门的声音，接着各种东西搬动，折叠，塞箱子的声音，叮叮咚咚把朱正廷弄得不厌其烦。

朱正廷坐起来想提醒前男友轻一点，刚坐起来腰就被揽住了。  
“不给走。”半睡的小狮子说话就这么霸气。  
“没事，前男友回来收拾东西走人，不想吵到你睡觉，我去叫他小声点。”朱正廷想掰开蔡徐坤的手。

怎么说对方也是自己认识了二十多年的人，刚分手不久，就突然被他发现自己房里来了个男人，场面还是略微尴尬。  
朱正廷想着尽快让前男友从房间里消失，就要往房门走去。她一动，蔡徐坤更快，他把朱正廷压在房门上，两手举起拘在头顶。

“没事，那我们就大声点，让他慢慢来。”蔡徐坤膝盖顶进朱正廷腿间，朱正廷一滑，花穴就这么撞到了膝盖上，流出了昨夜留下的星星点点。

蔡徐坤低下头和她接吻，这样的吻带着宣布所有权的意味，更多的留在了朱正廷的脖子和锁骨。朱正廷皮肤细白，昨晚的痕迹还没消，今天又增加了好些，顿时显得十分香艳。

蔡徐坤眯着眼欣赏了一会儿，确定没有哪件高领毛衣可以挡住他的标志，就放心的往下探寻。睡衣带子，不需要的，他把朱正廷的手放下，只是为了方便他脱开半边吊带，一边乳房跳出来，他用舌尖裹着乳珠含进去，舔了一会儿还咬着磨牙，让朱正廷呜呜地捧着他脑袋带着哭腔说：“另一边，另一边……也要……”

前男友似乎觉察了什么声响，发生问到：“朱正廷你怎么了？”  
蔡徐坤换了一边，用手掌颠着乳球晃动，嘴型指挥着朱正廷说：“没事，衣服绊倒了。”

“你没事吧？”前男友没听见朱正廷回答，不放心的走过来，声音似乎越来越近。  
“没事……”朱正廷深呼吸一口气答着，“就……就……”朱正廷答不下去了。蔡徐坤一只手夹起两边乳峰，一起含进嘴里。

前男友没有仔细辨别，若是认真听，一定能听到朱正廷发出最多的是像猫咪的咪呜声。蔡徐坤一手握着上面还不满意，一手往下探去，剥开花瓣深入进去。

昨晚过后朱正廷的一切状态良好，里面没有红肿也没有磨损，在上面的刺激下，花穴里已经开始渗水。

蔡徐坤自然是要不客气的享用这顿早餐，扶着臀部把她的整个人抬高，对准位置后突然放手。朱正廷整个人像从云霄飞车上落下，害怕，贯穿，套牢瞬间完成，她无可抑制的“啊”了一声。

朱正廷吓得赶紧捂住嘴巴，惊吓带来的紧缩让蔡徐坤哼了一声，含着她的耳垂鼓励：“真舒服，你要学会这样吸我。”朱正廷红着眼，用自己的花道重复着刚才收放的动作，把他夹得更紧，换的蔡徐坤的长长的粗喘和低沉的呻吟。

前男友似乎是在打电话，询问快递的托运价格，并没有时刻关注朱正廷房里的动静。蔡徐坤也不在乎被人发现，专捡朱正廷深了重了的地方撞击。朱正廷就挂在蔡徐坤的身上，记得捂着嘴，记得脚盘到蔡徐坤身上，换个角度让自己更爽。

“朱正廷——”前男友扯着嗓子喊起来。  
“干什么——”朱正廷一口气吼回去，  
“那个——行李快递回去好贵啊，高铁回去又麻烦——”前男友的声音越来越近，终于贴在了门外，语调变得热络而谄媚：“你不是和小蔡挺熟吗？你去给他打电话，把车再借给我一次，你和我一起回去，再把车开回来还给他。”

“我同意了。”蔡徐坤沙哑而低沉的声音响起，“不过是我带朱正廷回去，顺路捎你”。  
朱正廷有些不敢相信的捂住了自己的耳朵。刚分手就和别的男人上床，还被前男友碰到个正着，泰国电视剧都不带这么玩的。

“你……你……小蔡？”前男友有些不敢相信自己的判断，这时候有男人，还在她的房间里？？

蔡徐坤一下一下的撞击着朱正廷，粗大的性器因为前情敌的到来变得更加亢奋，抽插之中擦出了水花声。朱正廷只能徒劳的用两只手捂住自己的嘴。闭上眼不知道有没有用，她此刻一点不想看到自己。

“是我。我带她回去是让朱叔叔朱阿姨放心，左邻右舍闭嘴，别让一个女孩子和你这么多年还落下闲话。”蔡徐坤吻了吻朱正廷的眼窝，不知道什么时候，她的眼泪已经流了下来。

“是男人就该别让心爱的女人等太久。”蔡徐坤执起朱正廷的手，含着她戴着戒指的手指。“别说什么‘我不碰你是怕你后悔’这种鬼话，我今天要了她——”蔡徐坤转而亲吻她的唇，扛起她的双腿，“就能扛得起两个人的明天。”

他们后面说了什么，朱正廷已经不想去听，她趴在蔡徐坤肩头哇哇的哭着，哭到打嗝下腹还按到蔡徐坤头皮发麻。蔡徐坤也不知道这时候是该先爽还是先安慰，只能说：“好了好了，别哭了，再哭我就射了，还没戴套呢。”

“呜呜呜……你敢射……我敢生………”

可怜小蔡，到底射不射，在线等，挺急的。

尾声  
距离上次回家只隔了一个月。  
可是朱正廷坐在车上的心情截然不同。  
朱爸爸朱妈妈去海南的飞机票还没买，接到消息直接改成去欧洲旅游庆祝。

小城不大，一天就看完了朱正廷成长的幼儿园、小学、初中、高中，约了朱正廷的同学出来吃了当地著名的小吃，得知蔡徐坤是朱正廷的新男朋友，纷纷表示这才对了。弄得朱正廷十分郁闷，怪她这群损友看着自己眼瞎也不提醒她。

晚上和朱爸爸朱妈妈吃了顿饭，老长人对这个准女婿赞不绝口。晚上蔡徐坤很自然的去朱正廷房间里睡，朱妈妈抱着被子悄悄转身。

开车回去的时候，朱正廷举着一个小猪佩奇的糖画，一路舔回家。  
蔡徐坤十分艰难的说：“你别看着我吃，这条高速人多，没法开定速巡航。”

朱正廷把最后的猪尾巴塞进嘴里，故意咬得咯嘣响。  
蔡徐坤：怕了怕了。

“新的唇膏到货了，你陪我去买好不好。”  
“去呗，什么颜色？”  
“喜欢你的颜色呀。”

END


End file.
